


Cupcake Loves

by Lishah21



Category: Clarke/Lexa fandom, Linctavia fandom, Ranya fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Clarke, CEO Lexa, Clexa Endgame, Cupcakes, Dessert & Sweets, Drama and love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Frosting, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mischevious Raven, Sappy, Secrets, Simple Romance, Slow Burn, Stalking, Sweet sister Anya, cute couple love, love in a kitchen, pain and suffering, singer musician Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 187,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke moves to Los Angeles to start anew but her luck just ran out the door when she gets there. But things take a turn for the best when she meets the shy and mysterious Lexa, who owns a cupcake shop. There, Clarke lands a job working with her and she begins to develop feelings for the woman. Lexa on the other hand has many secrets including being a former guitarist and a CEO of a company. Can both woman open their hearts again for love? Or will Lexa's past destroy their future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop crying Raven. Your making me cry as well.” Clarke wiped the small tears that had formed in her eyes as she packed the rest of her stuff into her car.

“Can’t help it Griffin. Your my best friend who is moving away to Los Angeles to start fresh and I’m fucking going to miss you. Sorry I had to kick you out so soon. Anya is moving in with me tomorrow.”

“I know. The fact that you both aren’t exactly quiet when I’m around is a problem for me which I’m all but happy to move.”

“I just wished you could have found yourself a place to stay first instead. What are you planning to do when you get there?”

Clarke placed her last box in the trunk and shut it with a loud thud.

“Well, find a place to stay, get a job and sell my art work and catch a concert or two.” Raven laughed at her best friend who was still in tears that her best friend was leaving.

“Octavia is going to miss you too. She said she was sorry she couldn’t make it to send you off now. She’s held up in a meeting with her staff at the restaurant.”

“Tell her I expect her to cook for me when you guys come visit me in a couple of months’ time.” Raven chuckled before pulling Clarke into a long hug and they exchange more tears with each other before saying their last goodbyes.

“Take care of yourself Griffin. See you soon.”

“See you Reyes.”

Clarke got in her car and drove off, waving at Raven and turning the corner. Clarke was excited to say the least. She was starting fresh in a new place, find a new job and live life to the fullest. Clarke wanted to go on her own even after persuasion from Raven, she didn’t want to trouble her friend for tagging along with her.

Raven’s girlfriend Anya, whom she’s only met a couple of times, was moving having dated her best friend for a year now. So Clarke felt the need to give the couple their privacy plus it was Raven’s apartment that she stayed in for the last 3 years. Before Raven dated Anya, she was in a long time relationship with Finn Collins, which so happened to be dating Clarke at the same time.

Both woman found out about his infidelity and they trashed his house, almost setting it on fire and clogging up the drainage system with god knows what. Clarke laughed at the crazy memory. Clarke however, couldn’t move on from it. She felt cheated and hurt that she couldn’t bring herself to love again of fear for being cheated on again.

But she didn’t know that cupid was going to shoot an arrow in her direction towards the one person she never thought she would fall in love with after Finn.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you would be okay alone?”

“Yes Anya. I can take care of myself. Now go and live your life with your girlfriend.” Lexa teased as she threw a small cupcake in Anya’s direction. Anya all but caught it smoothly before taking a bite and moaning.

“God sis, your cupcakes have always been awesome.”

“Thank you. Now, have you packed everything?”

“Yes yes. Stop worrying about me Lexa. As your older sister, it’s my job to make sure I’m worrying more about you than you worrying about me. Besides, did you even think about taking up Indra’s offer?”

Lexa stopped mixing the cupcake batter in front of her before she looked up at Anya.

“I haven’t played with them in a long time Anya. I’m content where I am. Besides, I’m sure Indra can find someone better than me.”

“Stop hurting yourself over and over again Lexa. You know what happened then wasn’t your fault. The band needs you again and selling cupcakes is what you always wanted to do, but you deserve to be in the band with the rest of them because you were the one who brought them success.”

Lexa eyed the knife on the table before picking it up and toying with it. She was too hurt to even touch her guitar at all and she had no heart to go back into that business and so she stuck with her cupcake business. She felt happy in indulging herself in her baking but Anya always found it as an excuse for her to avoid the rest of the world.

“I don’t know Anya. I’m not ready to go back yet.”

“At least hire an assistant to help you in the shop? I won’t be a quick call away you know?” Lexa chuckled knowing her older sister had received a better opportunity in New York after she was promoted and sent there to start a company of her own.

“I’ll find someone. No doubt.”

“Or there’s always Ontari. She still stalking you?”

“When has that ever stopped? She stood across the street the other day, waiting like an eagle for me to leave the shop before jumping my ass and pestering me to go out on a date with her.”

Anya burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Lexa glared at her sister.

“Well first of all, you really do attract the wrong crowd, secondly, you refused to date anyone else so that she stops stalking you.”

“Shut up Anya. Or I’m telling Raven you cheated on her.”

“Don’t you even dare.”

“Try me.” Lexa smirked and Anya ran around the table, grabbing her sister by the neck and rubbing her knuckles down on Lexa’s head.

“ANYA STOP!” Lexa laughed and groaned as Anya teased her even more. Anya finally let her sister go and the two continued laughing.

“I’m going to miss you you crazy woman.” Lexa smiled finally taking her apron off.

“I know. Hey Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me you will at least try to find someone new? I hate to see you hurting Lexa and I want you to be happy.”

“I promise.”

* * *

 

The motel room was small, nothing interesting and the bathroom looked like shut. Clarke groaned knowing she should have gotten herself a house first. A week has passed and she still hadn’t had any luck in getting a job nor an apartment at least to stay in.

The motel room wasn’t the best of taste for her drawings and she was feeling utterly miserable. Then, her phone rings.

“Hello.”

“What up Griffin? How’s life so far?”

“Shut up Raven.”

“Now that’s not how you treat your best friend. Oh and Anya says hi.” Clarke heard Anya in the background, knowing the two were in good spirits.

“You can always call your mother you know. Can’t keep hating the woman forever.”

“That is the las person I would want to talk to right now Reyes.”

“I’m just saying it won’t hurt to ask her for help. To at least stay with her.”

“Appreciate the help but no thanks. Anyways, I’m going to walk around. Call you later Reyes.”

“Bye Clarkey.” Clarke groaned when she hung up the phone and pushed herself off the bed to go get showered.

Clarke never wanted to speak to her mother after they had a heated argument 5 years ago. Her mother wanted her to take up med school but she refused to suffer in a programme that was never in her interest and finally one night, she packed her bags and stormed out of the house. Although her mother tried to get in contact with her, she never wanted to go back.

She never hated her mother but she just wanted her to understand that she never liked medical studies and her passion was in drawing and painting. Her father was the one person who appreciated her decisions in life but after he passed away from cancer, she lost all sense of life.

Clarke sighed and wore her father’s watch that she kept with her all this time. She headed out the door and took a walk on the streets of L.A, watching people go past her. She ventured around, stopping by certain art shops along the way and purchasing brushes and paints that would help her in her artworks and also to stock up since her other sets back at the hotel were drying up.

Clarke realised she had been walking around for hours and decided to head back to the motel until she spotted a cupcake shop that caught her attention. As she walked closer to the shop, she saw an on-going commotion between to woman outside.

“For the last time Ontari, I’m not interested in being your girlfriend, neither do I give a shit about you. So please just leave me alone!!!” One of the woman shouted as she tried to enter the shop. Clarke looked at the brunette and was somewhat attracted to her. She was tall and extremely beautiful, her arms were firm and muscled and she didn’t look like the type to be messed with. Her brown locks of hair that flowed to the side of her shoulders made her all too perfect.

“Come on Lexa. I love you with all my heart. Please take me.”

The other woman was persistent and somewhat annoying as Clarke stared at the two and she didn’t know what got over her, she walked over to the two.

“Hi. I saw your shop online. I’m an artist and I would like to do some drawings of your shop. Think we can settle some business?” Lexa eyed Clarke but she quickly opened the door for Clarke to enter the shop.

The other woman as Ontari gave a frustrated look at Lexa before walking away. Lexa then entered the shop and locked the door, pulling the blinds down and turning the open sign over to close.

“So what business is this that you would like to do with my shop maam?” Clarke was speechless. Now that she could be seen clearly in the light, she was beyond beautiful. Her eyes were as green as grass, her face had the perfect symmetry and her lips were puff and luscious.

She was wearing a white t-shirt that exposed her arms and her tattoo was of tribal design. Her legs were perfectly toned with her skinny black jeans and that her abs could be seen through her thin shirt.

“Actually there is no business. I didn’t mean to intrude either but I saw you screaming at that other lady there and I thought of helping. You didn’t seem to like her.”

Lexa was caught off guard by the sudden gesture and she felt her mouth drop. Lexa was staring at an angel. The woman she looked at had eyes as blue as the ocean and she was attractive with her blonde locks of hair.

“I…uh…. Yes thank you. She wasn’t exactly a nice person.”

“I can tell.” Clarke chuckled and she felt her stomach churn at Lexa being super awkward.

“I’m Lexa by the way. Owner of the shop.” Lexa stuck her hand out to shake Clarkes. As their hands touched, both woman felt a spark between their palms and it felt like forever before they actually released their touch. It felt warm and safe, both woman not wanting to break the contact.

“Oh and I’m Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you Clarke. Ummm I don’t know how to repay you for the help back there really. I’m sold out of cupcakes today. I would offer you my cupcakes but yeah, ever since my sister left, I’m on my own.” Lexa walked over to the counter to close the register.

“Well that sucks. Have you ever thought of hiring?”

“I did. But just haven’t got the time to look around. Plus, with that crazy woman earlier who stalks me everyday, I would be afraid to put up a sign to hire people.” Clarke laughed and Lexa smiled at her enjoying the blonde’s laugh.

“Yeah I know how it feels. Came from New York to pursue my dream of being an artist, but I can’t even get an apartment nor a job. Not having any luck at all. Be it in New York or here.” Lexa had a sudden thought that came to mind.

“You know, I could offer you a place to stay and a job.”

Clarke’s eyes darted towards the brunette who was leaning against the counter with a cookie in hand.

“Since you saved my life from that woman, I could let you stay at my place which is just upstairs and you could help me out here. I’ll be fair in paying you. Until you find that dream job of yours, you can quit anytime really.”

“I couldn’t accept that. I helped a tiny bit really. The reward is way too much.”

“No seriously. If you work here, she won’t be so apt to come barging in or harassing me every day of my life. Plus, I have an extra room which is empty since my sister moved. Would be nice if someone moved in to fill the empty place.” Lexa offered another smile and Clarke just felt her heart melt to the ground.

“Okay at least you don’t have to pay me. Use is as rent money. If not, I’ll feel really bad.”

“Deal.” Clarke and Lexa shook hands in agreement and again, they didn’t want to remove their hands from each other. They stared deep into each other’s eyes before Clarke’s phone rang.

“It’s okay. Take the call. I’ll be in the back.” Lexa smiled and disappeared behind.

Clarke walked further away from the counter and stood near the door, answering her phone.

“Yes asshole. What do you want?”

“You promised to call me earlier idiot. I got worried for a second that you died somewhere, that’s why you didn’t call. Where are you anyway?”

“I just got offered a job that’s what. And a place to stay.”

“Damn Griffin. You sold your body already?”

“No asshole. It just happened.”

Clarke heard Raven tell Anya about Clarke getting a job and a place to stay, almost immediately, she heard Anya scream and congratulate her.

“So who is this person?”

“That I will tell you at a later time. Bye bitch.” Clarke hung up the phone before she could get a response from Raven and made her way to the kitchen.

It was fairly big, with ovens and counter tops around the room, a lot of fridges and stacks of trays in its holder. Lexa was digging through one of her fridge and didn’t realise that Clarke had stepped in.

“Looks cosy your kitchen.”

Popping her head away from the fridge and closing it, Lexa had a tray of different coloured design cupcakes and brought it over to one of the counters in front of Clarke.

“Well it is home so yeah. I can’t complain much. Here, try some of these. Just made them this morning.”

Clarke’s eyes lit up when she saw the red velvet cupcake and immediately grabbed it.

“Ah, the good old red velvet flavour. I take it that it’s your favourite?”

“Mmmmmm yes.” Clarke bit into the cupcake, causing her to moan and Lexa felt her the pit of her stomach burn at the sound of the blonde’s moans. When Clarke removed it from her mouth, Lexa laughed.

“What?”

“You have cream cheese on your mouth.” Lexa laughed again as Clarke turned beat red.

“Here, let me help you.” Lexa moved forward towards Clarke, placing her thumb on her lips and sliding it across. Clarke froze in her spot and stared at Lexa’s eyes which never left. They were extremely close to each other and Clarke felt her legs clench tightly together.

“There. All gone.” What made it worse was that the cream cheese on Lexa’s thumb was sucked off by Lexa before she continued to eat her own cupcake.

“I….Uh… Yeah.. Uh thank you.”

“Your welcome. So, do you need help in moving your things over or you can do it on your own?”

“Help would be nice thanks. Although I feel guilty for troubling you.”

“Its no issue for me. Finish up and I’ll head out with you.”

“Thank you again. For everything.”

“No. Thank you. I need all the help I can get.” With that Lexa smiled and walked towards the back door.

Clarke had no idea what got into her mind but she was definitely attracted to the girl. But she did enjoy the feeling of being around this woman. Clarke for the first time in her life was looking forward to tomorrow and spending her time to get to know Lexa.

Little did she know that Lexa wanted to get to know her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car problems and an old friend of Lexa's help them out.

Lexa went upstairs to her apartment and closed the door immediately. She was panting and she felt her chest heave in and out. The blonde had a certain effect on her. She felt like this the first time she met Costia yet somehow Clarke was making her feel this way. She was a mess. She felt stupid for asking the blonde to stay and work for her. Hell she barely even knew her.

She had a couple of minutes before she had to go back downstairs and head out with Clarke. She dug her cellphone and called the one person she knew who she could trust and that was her sister.

“Hello. Whats up sis?”

“Anya, god I don know whats going on in my mind.”

“Spill it. What happened?”

“Okay. I was closing up the shop when Ontari came by and of course jumped my ass again. Begged me to be her Girlfriend and what not and this blonde came and saved my life.”

“Looks like someone has been having fun.”

Lexa groaned before speaking again. “God Anya she's beautiful and really really nice. And I don know what came into my mind, she told me she needed a place to stay and work, so I offered her to work with me and live with me.”

Anya laughed so hard Lexa wanted to rip her sister in half.

“Clearly your attracted to her. Do I hear wedding bells soon? Come on Lexa. At least you have someone to save you from Ontari now. Whats her name?”

“Clarke.”

That's when she heard Raven squeal in the background and Anya laughed again.

“What's Raven so happy about?”

“That my dear baby sisiter is Raven’s best friend. The girl you just took in used to live here with Raven. Looks like god loves you so.”

“You must be fucking kidding me.” Lexa heard the phone drop before Raven was the one to answer the phone.

“Hey there Commander!”

“You know I hate you calling me that right?”

“Look, Clarke had a shitty life. Please don't kick her out? She can be stubborn but she has a heart of gold. Help her out eh? I'm so going to disturb her about this!”

“Oh god please don't. I swear Raven if you ever want me to love you as my future sister in law, you best better stay out of this mess!”

“Come on! It's a good mess. You will thank me later for it. Toodles!” And Raven hung up the phone. Lexa screamed her lungs out. She felt weird around the blonde and to make matters worse, they were all friends.

Lexa grabbed her jacket and changed her shoes before heading back downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Clarke fiddling around with her piece of paper and a pencil. She looked ungodly cute with her ass sticking out as she leaned on the counter top and her eyes glued to the cupcakes that were infront of her.

“What are you doing?” Lexa walked over to stand beside Clarke.

“Oh I just had the urge to draw. Got bored while waiting for you.” The blonde smirked at her before she lifted the paper up to Lexa’s face.

“Wow. That’s really cool. I doubted you for a second there that you actually were an artist.”

“Bitch!” And Lexa laughed when Clarke glared at her.

“Anyways, I just got off the phone with my sister and apparently she's dating your best friend Raven.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped.

“Wait a minute. Your sister is Anya? Thee Anya Woods?” Lexa smirked and Clarke smacked her palm into her face.

“Raven is so going to kill me.”

“Oh don't worry. I threatened her enough to make sure she takes it easy on you.”

“Thanks but you know Raven won't stop there now will she?” Clarke moved her eyebrows up and down and Lexa just shook her head and laughed.

“Let's go get your stuff. We got to be up early tomorrow.”

So both woman left the shop, smiling gleefully and talking. It was cold out and they walked closely to each other for warmth, shoulders barely touching as they laughed and talked about Raven and Anya’s relationship.

Lexa felt her heart soar when the blonde playfully nudged her when she made a comment about her Bestfriends being super loud when they had sex everytime Anya comes to visit Raven and how they would have such heated arguments over skype when they were away from each other.

“You know, how come we never actually met since the two idiots were dating?”

“No idea. Anya only talks about Raven and never once has she ever mentioned your name.”

“Niether did Raven. Everytime she talks to me its wither about my other bestfriend Octavia or about how shitty she feels when Anya is back her. She did mention once or twice she had a sister selling cupcakes, but not once has she ever told me her name. Turns out it's you.”

“If I knew you were this pretty, I would have kicked Anya's ass for not telling me.” Clarke’s heart skipped a beat when Lexa said those words. It was a long time ago when someone actually said those sweet words to her and she was taken aback.

“Hahaha well uh thanks.”

Lexa panicked for a second thinking that Clarke took it the wrong way but when the blonde smiled back at her, she smiled as well. They reached the motel and Lexa went upstairs to her room to grab the only luggagethat was there and Clarke settled the bill so they could take her car and head back to Lexa’s place.

Walking towards the carpark, Lexa spotted the blonde kicking her tires and realised that she had a flat tire.

“Flat tire problems?” Lexa smirked, placing the luggage at the back of the car before walking over to the flat tire and assessing it. Clarke could only groan and curse profanities.

“Relax Clarke. I can fix it. There's a mechanic shop not too far from here. I know the guy. He can help. He owes me anyway.”

“You know, I helped you abit and your returning the favour more than what I helped you with!”

“That's because Raven threatened me not to kick you out of the apartment.”

Both girls laughed and they placed the luggage into the car before they walked down the street to a small shop out in the middle of knowhere. Lexa suggested that she wait outside the shop due to the fact that her friend was a flirt but Clarke insisted she could handle it.

The lights were still on at that time of the night and it looked more like a tattoo parlour than a mechanical shop that services cars. It had tribal designs on the outside of the shop and Lexa brought her to the back of the shop where a car was parked and only a man’s visible legs came from under the car.

“Roan! Still alive under there?”

The man slid out from under the car and smiled when he saw Lexa.

“Well well well. Look who came to visit. Accepted my sister’s proposal yet or you came here to date me instead?” He winked and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Your sister can fly her ass to kingdom come for all I care. Need a spare tire. A friend of mine here has a flat tire. And you owe me for the last time.”

“Maybe if you stop running and come back to practice, I’ll give the tire to you for free.”

Then Clarke realised that Lexa had clenched her fists so hard, she was afraid that it might spew blood. Clarke stood there silently as she watched Lexa squirm uncomfortably at the mention of practice. It was something she kept in mind to ask her another time when she has gotten to know Lexa better.

“Are you going to give me the tire or no?”

“At least introduce me to your friend here and then you can have the tire.”

Lexa shifted her gaze from Roan to Clarke.

“Clarke, this is Roan. An old friend of mine. Roan this is Clarke.”

Roan grabbed Clarke’s hands and kissed it. If Clarke had caught Lexa’s face that instant, she would have seen the jealousy that shown in Lexa's eyes.

“Nice to meet you Clarke. Lexa here has a fairly good taste in woman no doubt.”

“Enough.” Lexa pushed him forward to go get the tired while she stood there with Clarke.

“I take it you don't like men?” Clarke grinned and Lexa could only roll her eyes at the comment.

“If it makes you feel better, yes, I'm gay.”

“Hey I just asked. Nothing wrong with that. If it make s you feel any better, I’m bisexual. So no need for awkwardness.” She winked and Lexa blushed. The blonde was so straightforward that it made her think twice of the words she would use in future.

“Alright ladies. One spare tire for you. Need a lift back to the car? I can help you fix it as well.”

“That would be nice thank you.” Clarke smiled and Roan ushered the two woman to his pick up truck. Lexa sat up front withRoan and Clarke sat in the back seat.

Lexa had remained silent throughout the whole ride and Roan was talking so much to Clarke, lexa felt like punching him square in the face. She felt a slight tinge of jealousy and she felt utterly ridiculous that she let her feelings get the best of her.

When they arrived back at the motel, Roan immediately got to work on replacing the flat tire and when he finished, Clarke thanked him and he kissed her hands again before walking towards Lexa.

“The band misses you Lexa. If I were you, I would stop running and come back. It was an accident. Think about it.” Roan squeezed Lexa's shoulders before getting back in his truck and drove away.

“You two seem to go back a ways. Care to share?” Clarke smiled and Lexa gave a small smile before moving to sit in the drivers seat and Clarke took the passengers side.

“He was a good friend. We used to play in a band together. That's all.” Clarke felt something off in Lexa's tone for it held sadness in it and Clarke just nodded, not wanting to ask any further.

They drove in silence back to the shop and they got to work carrying Clarke's things through the door. They worked silently and Clarke felt somewhat bored and annoyed that Lexa had remained silent. She was indeed a woman of mystery and the fact that Anya had mentioned close to nothing about Lexa before made her question about who Lexa really was.

Sure she was her boss but the fact that she remained closed off was fairly intriguing. Once all the boxes were moved upstairs, Clarke unpacked fairly quick and moving her stuff into Anya's old room. Lexa too had helped anyway she could before she went to sit on the couch.

“It's so much easier unpacking than packing. I swear. Clarke laughed as she joined Lexa on the couch, resting her head backwards.

“Tell me about it. I imagine Anya had more shit than me? Or is it the other way around?”

“The other way around. Your art stuff is a bucket load.”

Both woman laughed again and before Lexa got up and walked into the kitchen, bringing back two beers and passing one to Clarke.

“Thank you. You have a nice apartment no doubt. Finally feels nice to have a place to live in and not some cheap as motel with a screwy old man at the counter.” Lexa smirked before sipping on her beer.

“So boss, what time do I wake up for work tomorrow?”

“Just stick with Lexa. I hate people calling me boss. Makes me look like a bitch.”

Clarke chuckled. “Okay Lexa, what time do I start?”

“Well I’ll let you run the cash register for now. Once your familiar enough with the place, I'll teach you how to make cupcakes. So you're job I pretty simple. Oh and if you do see Ontari, tell her to fuck off.”

“Fair enough. I’m surprised Roan hasn't put a leash on her.”

“Their family are not on good terms. Their mother, Nia, kicked him out of the house because she never loved him and only cared for his sister Ontari. So yeah. Pretty messed up. But he has his own business. That keeps him busy.”

“Well thank you again for your resourcefulness.”

“Your welcome. Help yourself to anything if you would like. Its your home now. And I’m heading to bed. See you in the morning Clarke.”

“Goodnight Lexa.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

Lexa disappeared into her room as did Clarke. That night was the first time in both their ives that they actually had a good night sleep, and their feelings for each other growing. It was going to be a good day tomorrow for both woman.

Clarke and Lexa fell asleep peacefully thinking about the other woman in the room next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet sweet and sweet. Ontari comes to disturb the two next chapter and she is not happy about the new staff!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power couple Clexa against Ontari. The three amigos Raven, Anya and Octavia come up with a plan.

By late afternoon, Clarke was feeling extremely proud of herself. Lexa had thought her the basics of the shop from things such as packing the cupcakes to the cash register and taking down orders that are needed for certain events. She even had to make deliveries three times that day and couldn't more proud of herself.

Clarke made her way into the kitchen and watched Lexa design the icing on her chocolate cupcake but Lexa didn't notice Clarke standing in the doorway and when Clarke went to move, she hit her thigh on the nearby counter, making Lexa jump and loose her concentration, the design being trashed.

“Omg I'm so sorry Lexa. I didn't mean to disturb your concentration!” Lexa wanted to scream at her just like she used to do with Anya. But turns out, all her anger dissipated when she saw Clarke's face. All she could do was laugh.

“It's okay Clarke. Just knock next time or call me or something.” Clarke nodded and walked over to stand in front of Lexa and saw another empty cupcake.

“May I?” Clarke asked for the pipe in her hand and Lexa smiled handing it over to Clarke. Clarke grabbed the other cupcake and began twirling the icing smoothly and steadily and stopping at the tip of the swirl and putting it down on the table. Clarke than took the other small decorations and placed it on the cupcake.

Lexa watched Clarke, her eyes never blinking. Lexa knew she was an artist but she didn't know the extent of her artistry when she watched Clarke finish off the cupcake with the topping.

“There all done. Sorry about the previous one. I swear I didn't mean to destroy your work.”

“I…… Uh….. No worries. This…this is good. Really good.” Lexa stuttered in her words clearly turned on by the blonde’s work of art and she just wanted Clarke to keep doing it.

“So I take it that you're not angry with me anymore? Or did I still fuck up badly that you plan to kick me out by the end of the month?” Clarke grinned and Lexa chuckled before she picked the cupcake up and licked the frosting.

“Mmmm. Very well done indeed. And no I won't kick you out because of one cupcake. Besides, you have proven to me again that you're a fantastic artist.” Lexa smirked and licked the frosting off the top.

“Clearly, you're the type to eat the frosting first then the cake itself. Where's the fun in that?” Clarke gulped when she saw Lexa look her in the eye and licked the rest of the cream off, her tongue curling back in with the cream.

“That Ms.Griffin is my kind of fun.” Just as Clarke was about to continue, the front door bell went off, signalling a customer had just walked in to the store.

“I’ll be right back.” Clarke left the kitchen and to her surprise, the woman standing in front of her was none other than Ontari herself. Her face clearly had changed from a bright smile to anger and Clarke was afraid that she just might rip her face off.

“So now you work as Lexa’s counter girl? Shit. You best stay away from her.”

“You don't own me and neither do you own her. So I suggest you scoot your ass out of here before I kick you out myself.” Lexa emerged from the kitchen and stood beside Clarke.

“Lexi. Why did you hire such a mean person?” Clarke certainly was furious. She felt jealousy run through her veins as Ontari spoke to Lexa in such a way and of course Lexa was her boss, but she was still jealous.

“Stop calling me that Ontari. Also, I suggest you bugger off and find something more useful to do then annoy us.”

“So this is how you treat me? You get a new bitch to work with you and you ditch me?”

“Hey! You better watch your tongue around my Girlfriend or I swear I will come over that counter and kick you out.” Clarke moved her arms to wrap it around Lexa’s waist and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's.

“Your….. Your Girlfriend?” Ontari stared at the two who looked like the perfect couple, both smirking at her and Lexa leaned her head on Clarke's shoulders. Ontari screamed and barged out the door, slamming it and disappeared around the corner.

About 5 seconds of awkward silence, the two girls burst out laughing and they didn't realise that they were still in the same position of when they had wrapped their arms around each other.

“That was perfect Clarke. Her head was on fire!”

“Teach that to a woman who stalks all damn day. Yeehaw! She better think twice about coming back.”

“Oh she will be. She sits across the road at that small café and watches the shop all day. I know she won't stop there.” Both girls laughed again and that’s when they came to the realisation that they hadn't parted from each other. Lexa looked at Clarke and they stared again, a spark coming from their eyes before Lexa moved away.

Clarke was a little disappointed but she too cleared her throat knowing that she had overstepped her boundaries to her boss. Lexa immediately moved back into the kitchen and Clarke stayed out front. Both woman needed some air and space so they let the rest of the day go by without seeing each other.

* * *

“I wonder how the two idiots are doing together.” Raven moved to sit on the couch where her girlfriend was busy filling in paperwork and Octavia was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

“Beats me. Most probably eye fucking each other.” Anya removed her reading glasses and packed her papers together before placing them in the bag.

“We need to get them to fall in love!” Octavia shouted from the kitchen.

“How do you suppose we do that? Were like in New York and they are in L.A. It's not like we live right next door to them.”

“We take them on a road trip.” Octavia smirked and Anya chuckled.

“I have to warn you, Lexa can be pretty hard to convince. With her cupcake business, I doubt she will leave her business. Plus, she has that crazy woman who stalks her almost every day, she's afraid to even leave her own shop. Pity Clarke. She would have to be the one to buy things for her.”

“Okay if Lexa won't leave her business, at least a weekend getaway won't hurt? I mean we could stay in a lodge somewhere and it will just be us ladies. What do you think?” Octavia spoke again as she walked over to the dining table with a big bowl of noodle for them to share.

“Okay why are we doing this again?” Anya grabbed her chopsticks and started shovelling in the food.

“Because babe, we want Clarke to move on and be happy, and for Lexa to be happy too. Since they live together and work together, we just need to give them a little push.” Raven moved her eyebrows up an down, smirking so hard before she dug in to the food as well.

“I clearly doubt they need a push. The way Lexa talks about Clarke is phenomenal.” Anya still had a mouthful of food in her mouth.

“Okay at least maybe by the time we head out to the lodge, we can actually hear them bang each other.” Raven squeals as she trows her hands around Anya, almost choking on her food.

“Shut up Reyes. Let's just see how it goes over the next few weeks and until then, we let the two be.”

“So who is going to call the two lovebirds?” Anya looked at the two other woman in the room who was smiling devilishly.

“Great. I'm the one to call. What a stupid question to ask.” Anya just rolled her eyes and continued on her food.

The three of them sat there talking and jabbering about where they would go and what they planned to do at the lodge. The fact that the two lovebirds were developing feelings for each other, Raven all but wanted to mash their faces together.

Anya hoped as well that her baby sister would be strong enough to let go of her past and embrace the future with someone new and Clarke would be the one to do that for her. Clarke was her soulmate and Anya wasn't going to let her sister lose that opportunity that she was given.

* * *

 

The lights were out and the front of the shop was already dark, only the kitchen light left on and the music blast to it's peak. There, Lexa had been teaching Clarke how to make the mixing and baking the cupcakes in the even to a certain temperature.

Clarke messed up a few times on the ingredients, either being to much or to little but eventually she got the hang of it.

“So what do you do for fun besides hiding from your crazy stalker of a girlfriend there?”

“Firstly, she's not my girlfriend. You by all means can date her if you want to for I hold no interest on a woman like her.”

“So what is your type then?” Clarke was still mixing the batter but looked at Lexa while she did it, awaiting her answer.

“Hmmmm let's see. Smart, funny and beautiful.”

“That's it?” Clarke eyed Lexa this time and she received a small toothpick being thrown at her.

“I may not be picky as your are Clarke. Besides, simple people are easier to date. Unlike the idiot who tries to hard to win my affections.”

“That girl is crazy. That's like level 100 of stalking. You should really install a security camera. Keep an eye for her.” Lexa all but laughed.

“Why would I need to? Your standing outside now. So you’re my personal security guard!”

Clarke threw the toothpick back at Lexa, which landed right in the middle of her forehead. Lexa rubbed the spot with her thumb before picking up the toothpick and placing it in her mouth.

“You’re the first boss I have who literally is a dork and an idiot. Not to mention you're hot looking as well.” Lexa turned to face the sink and pretended to wash her hands just so that she could hide the blush that formed on her cheeks.

“Whatever!”

Clarke chuckled and finally finished her mixing, she took out the cupcakes holders and filled them in. Lexa gave her the simplest one to do which was Clarke's favourite, red velvet, and she enjoyed the process of making the cupcakes. Lexa had told her a little secret about baking and she remember those words clearly in her mind.  
“Baking comes from the heart. When something is created, the emotions used is what makes the product special. The feelings you put into it, will radiate in the persons veins. That's what a true baker is.”

Clarke thought of it the same way as when she did her heart. If she put her heart and soul into it, releasing her happiness in to the painting, only then will people appreciate the art for they would feel the same way as the painter who drew it.

“So Lexa, what's for dinner tonight?”

“Hmmmmm, I really don't know. You want to cook or do you want to eat out?”

Just before they could continue their conversation, Lexa's phone rings. Clarke laughs at her ringtone being ‘I took a pill in Ibiza’ by Mike Posner for she never knew Lexa's taste in music.

“Yes Anya. What do you need?”

“Put the phone on loud speaker so Clarkey can here too.” Clarke looked at Lexa and moved her hands up asking who was on the line and Lexa immediately mouthed her sisters name before walking over to Clarke and putting it on loudspeaker.

“Your good to go Anya.”

“Right. Okay you two. Raven, Octavia and I have a proposition to tell.”

“Oh Jesus. Octavia has the worst of plans. If it's that stupid road trip thing of hers, tell her I'll kick her ass. I had enough scares with her for a lifetime.”

“Relax Clarke. We suggested to take a weekend vacation to a secluded lodge where we ladies can chillax. You game Griffin?”

“If boss allows time off, hell yeah I'll go.”

“Before you even say no Lexa, you're coming. Whether you like it or not.”

“That's not fucking fair Anya. Clarke gets to choose and I don't?” Lexa groaned when Clarke nudged her arms and on the other side of the phone, the three amigos were laughing.

“It will be fun Lexa.”

“Fine fine. We both will go. When is this trip again?”

“In three weeks time. Gives us ladies here sometime to apply for leave and book the lodge. So be packed by then and will pick you two up. Will call you again to let you know more details.”

“Alright thanks Anya. Say hi to the other two meddling idiots for us.” Clarke said into the phone before Lexa said her goodbye to Anya and hung up.

Clarke rubbed her chin, lost in thought and paced back and forth around the counter. Lexa watched her closely.

“Something troubling you Clarke?”

“Those meddling idiots are up to something.”

“How would you know?”

“Because the last time I took a road trip with Raven and Octavia, they tried to set me up with this guy, turns out he was already married and was looking for a good time.”

Lexa only smirked. “So you think they will be setting us up to date some random people?”

“Correct. We have to uncover their plan.”

“Clarke. You do realise were on the other end of the state. Chances are slim to none we will even know what plans they have up their sleeves.”

“You're right. Okay okay.” Clarke relaxed onto the counter, leaning on to it and fiddling with the spoon.

Lexa realised Clarke was not one for surprises and that's why she was worrying about their stay at the lodge.

“Come on. There's this nice little café on the roof. Has some pretty good food. Let me take you there.” Lexa took off her apron, lifting her hand up for Clarke to take it. Clarke hesitated for a moment but she smiled and grabbed her hand, following along.

“Oh wait. Forgot to take off the apron.” Clarke released her hold on Lexa's hands and walked back into the kitchen, taking her apron off and walking back out to intertwine her fingers with Lexa's.

Clarke clearly heard Lexa's breath hitch before her grip tightened around Clarke's hands and the two friends headed out the door smiling and laughing all the way until they reached the rooftop café.

Love was in the air and both woman were still completely oblivious to their ever growing feelings for one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Ontari is going to get jealous of course and she will be the super bad guy of this story. Clarke and Lexa bond in the kitchen more than ever next chapter and the three amigos are at it again to get the two lovebirds to fall in love even harder. See you guys soon ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa first kiss and lovers history.

Raven and Anya were huddled together facing the computer screen at Octavia’s restaurant, scrolling through the webpages they were on. They had already booked a lodge out in the middle of no where but more of a resort for them to enjoy. Octavia was the one to pick Big Cedar Lodge which was in the wilderness and that she enjoyed her last summer with her boyfriend of 3 years.

“Booked the lodge yet?” Octavia comes walking out of the kitchen to their table which only had desserts left.

“Already. I can't believe you didn't tell us you went to this place with Lincoln. Is he coming with us as well?” Raven asked but her face never left the screen.

“No. He has to spend the weekend with his family at their cabin by Lake Tahoe. But but but, I do have a plus one to bring.”

Both woman turned their heads to look at Octavia.

“Who exactly?” Anya raised her eyebrow at Octavia.

“Remember my old chef I used to work with? Niylah? She happens to be in town and she can stay in the same room with me.”

“No fucking way! Were supposed to be helping the two lovebirds. Not have jealous lovebirds.” Raven quipped and smacked Octavia’s arm.

“Oh come on. She won't disturb the two. I'll make sure she sticks with me and partners up with me while the other two can be together. Simple as that.”

“I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this. Niylah is not exactly the type who would miss an opportunity given when it opens up. Look at the last time we came to the restaurant with Clarke. She was literally hitting on her.” Anya frowned at the memory when their table was disturbed a few times by her but Clarke wasn't interested then.

“Okay fine. I'll stay alone. Or should I ask Bellamy? Murphy would be working then so he can accompany me for the weekend.”

“I thought Bellamy is going with Murphy on his business trip. He said that like what, a week ago?” Raven asked as she took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

“Shit that's right. God, I'm gonna be alone.”

“Unless…..” Anya tapped her chin in thought.

“Unless you want to join Lincoln and let us both settle the two idiots?”

“Aww come on. That's not fair.”

“Anya's right. We are supposed to bring the two of them together and not tear them apart because of your weird ass friends.”

Then, an idea struck Octavia in the head.

“I know someone who can be my date.” She moved her eyebrows up and down.

“ADEN!!!” Both Anya and Raven shouted at the same time, causing the other guest near their table to eye them.

Octavia smirked and walked off back to the kitchen, leaving Anya and Raven on their own again.

“This is fucking brilliant. The kid would so help us.” Raven squirmed happily against Anya who smacked her head.

“Relax would you. We still need to ask His mother for permission.”

“Hell, it's summer break. I’m sure he would be astatic instead of following her on her boring business trips.”

“Fair enough.”

Both woman sat there all night, waiting for Octavia to finish up and leave together. They had planned everything from beginning to end so that Clarke and Lexa would ultimately fall even harder for each other and that they would confess their feelings for each other.

Little did they know, the lovebirds were already head over heels for one another.

* * *

 

“Come on Lexa. You need to get out of this place. You may know everything outside but you need to get out.”

“I don't want to leave and be stalked all through the night.” Lexa threw the knife in her hand at the board with a red dot in the center, the knife landing perfectly.

“How bad can it be? The fact that you can throw the knife like that, just kill her already.”

“Then what? Spend the rest of my life in jail because my crazy stalker tried to kiss me or she tried to propose to me? Fat chance!” Lexa threw another knife, landing right next to the other knife.

“That's it. We are going for a movie whether you like it or not. You have been cooped up in this place for far too long. For the two weeks I've been here, I have never seen you leave. So we are going.” Clarke went to step behind Lexa and pushed her towards the kitchen door.

Lexa on the other hand fought back and twirled them around pushing Clarke against the wall. The close proximity between the two was undeniably close. Lexa had pinned Clarke's arms above her head and Clarke looked at her lush green eyes before shifting down to her lips. Lexa looked at her lips and back up to her blue eyes. Lexa felt her heart race as she moved in closer to Clarke, her lips caressing Clarke's. She haven't felt that hunger in her for a long time.

Clarke could feel Lexa's hot breath on her lips which were all too tempting. The last two weeks of getting to know Lexa had been the best days of her life. They talked and laughed, playing and fighting and no disturbance from Ontari herself. She wanted so much to kiss her back.

So Clarke decided to take the leap and she moved in her lips touching Lexa's. The same spark came again from the first time they first touched and it was full of passion. She felt herself burn in flames as she felt Lexa's lips on hers.

Clarke slid her tongue along Lexa's luscious lips, Lexa gladly allowing access as they mapped out each other's wonders. They were stuck in that moment, frozen in time, not caring about the rest of the world. It was just them. Then a knock came from the front door, sending Lexa flying backwards and Clarke turning beat red, trying to collect herself.

Another 3 knocks came again and Lexa left the kitchen towards the front of the shop. Opening the door, Lexa stopped in her tracks.

“Indra?”

“Hello Lexa. May I come in?” Clarke stood in the kitchen doorway and nodded to Lexa when she saw Lexa smile and nodded for her to wait in the kitchen.

“I see you have a new shop assistant.”

“Anya's girlfriends best friend. Letting her stay and help out till she finds a better job.”

“I see. I know you have been busy, but I came here to ask if you would like to take up my offer again?”

“I can't Indra. I won't go back. Not again.” Lexa sighed as she leaned against the counter top display behind her.

“Lexa, you have to stop blaming yourself. The band just asks of you to play just this one time. That's all. Costia’s death was an accident. She would have wanted you to be happy. To move on.”

Tears formed in Lexa's eyes. She was moving on. Slowly. She was developing feelings for her blonde assistant. Hell she kissed her. And it felt so right. She felt happy. But now she felt regret. She felt like she was cheating on Costia.

“I can't Indra. I'm sorry.”

“Anya told me about your assistant. Are you happy with her?”

Lexa kept quiet. She knew she was. She never wanted to admit it. Yet she was.

“Are you happy Lexa?”

“God Yes Indra! I am. In a really long time yes I am.” Lexa shouted at Indra who only smiled back at her.

“Then don't let her go. If you do change your mind, you have my number to call. Don't let your past ruin your future Lexa. You have a second chance. Don't let it go to waste.” Indra left the shop quietly without saying another word.

Lexa slumped to the ground tears in her eyes. She was lost. But Indra was right. She had to let it go. “I’m sorry Costia. I'm in love with Clarke. I hope you forgive me for moving on.” Lexa whispered quietly to herself. She wasn't going to let Clarke go and she knew now that she would fight for her.

* * *

Clarke stood in the kitchen her hands to her mouth. She heard their entire conversation clearly for the walls of the kitchen and the shop were not that thick. The door itself was pretty thin and she heard what Lexa had said.

She was haunted by her past lover, Costia, the name that was mentioned and she heard Lexa shout back at the woman saying that she was happy with Clarke. She felt her heart melt with happiness knowing that the other woman was in love and happy with her. But also, she wanted Lexa to come forward with her past when the time was right.

Lexa walked into the kitchen, seeing the dried up tears on her face, and she immediately went forward towards her.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Clarke, I need to tell you something.”

“You don't have to if you do not want to.”

“No. I think it's time I did tell you. I had a girlfriend once. She was part of my band that I used to play in. She was a guitarist just like me. We were happy. Talked about a future together and we were so happy. The day I wanted to propose to her on stage before the gig that we had that night, the cable that held the lighting up snapped. It was supposed to land on top of me. But Costia, she pushed me out of the way and it killed her instead.” Lexa was crying again and Clarke pulled her into a hug.

“She saved my life that night. God I couldn't forgive myself all this time. And then you came along. And I finally am happy again.” Clarke rubbed her back up and down letting the woman cry all she want. That’s when Clarke finally spoke up.  
“I had someone too. But he was an asshole of course. Cheated on me and Raven at the same time and we almost burned his house to the ground. Don't tell Raven it was me who started the fire. Or she would make fun of me again.” Lexa laughed from her shoulders and snuggled into Clarke's neck.

“I would have kicked his ass if I knew you back then.”

“Nah. You would have thrown knives at him from what you usually do in the kitchen half the time.” Finally Lexa moved away to face Clarke and wiped her tears dry.

“I know I suck at this but would you like to go out on a date with me? I promise I'll leave this shop.”

Clarke chuckled lightly before kissing Lexa's cheeks.

“I would be honoured. Although, we are still catching a movie tonight. Shall we?” Clarke held out her hand and Lexa laughed, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Lexa's heart felt lighter. She was happy again. And slowly, they would oversome all obstacles that awaited them down the road. She was ready to love again and she knew Clarke was as well.

So they left the shop, smiling happily and walking down. Little did they know, Ontari was hiding behind a wall across the street, watching the two of them holding hands and teasing each other.

Jealousy and rage built up in her heart, knowing that she had been chasing Lexa for years but the blonde comes along and steals her away from her. She punches the wall beside her before leaving down the dark alley.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter but tomorrow will upload a longer one now worries. Have been busy working on my other story so tomorrow will upload one whereby they get ready for their trip to the lodge and their first day there. See you guys ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family reunite to go on a weekend vacation at the lodge.

“Lexa, have you even started packing yet?” Clarke said as she walked into the kitchen, collecting the boxes full of cupcakes from the counter top nearest to her. Lexa was busy finishing up the last batch of cupcakes.

They had received a large order from a event planner who needed 500 cupcakes and both woman had spent almost 48 hours awake trying to settle the cupcakes.

“I only need 30 minutes to pack Clarke. Unlike you, who started a week ago hasn’t even finished.” Lexa smirked before working on the next cupcake.

“You really are an asshole you know that?”

“An asshole you enjoy being around and annoying the shit out of her.”

Clarke took the knife from the table and placed in her hand, ready to throw at Lexa. Lexa stood still, only her hands working on icing the cupcake and she didn't even bother to look up at her.

“Throw that knife at me and you will be sorry.”

“I really do want to kill you. Like now.”

“Go ahead. I’ll be sure to haunt you in your dreams.” Clarke immediately threw the knife and Lexa caught it easily.

“Sloppy aim. Have I thought you nothing?”

“Shut up. We only have tomorrow to pack and we haven't had any sleep. How do you even manage to stay awake?”

“Coffee.”

“But even when you take coffee at night, you sleep like a rock. Everytime I walk in to your room to borrow your eyeliner, your dead. You don't even move.”

“You drool on your pillow unglamorously.” Clarke gave a look of shock and wondered since when Lexa ever did come into her room and she knew of course was to take back her eye liner but she never caught the brunette sneaking in.

Lexa had finished icing the last batch of cupcakes and placed them into the box, helping Clarke carry it out to the counter where the rest had been stacked on the display counter. The driver who was collecting the boxes immediately thanked the two woman before Lexa helped to carry whatever boxes he couldn't fit into his arms out to the car.

Just as she closed the back door of the car, she noticed across the street, ontari was seated in the café, binoculars in hand and a cup of coffee on the table. Even after the last incident that happened, she had yet to give up her attempts.   
“You should get a restraining order you know.” Clarke came walking out of the door and stood beside Lexa folding her arms.

“I was thinking to do it. But never got the time to go and do it. Sure I can ask Roan for her particulars, he would be more than happy to provide.”

“Wanna piss her off some more?”

“Oh yes. Kiss me.” Lexa turned to face Clarke and their lips touched, Clarke wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck, smiling as she kissed her boss. Lexa on the other hand wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, wanting more contact with the blonde.

Clarke's heart was racing rapidly as did Lexa's. Clarke wanted this to be real. She wanted them to be girlfriends but they only knew each other for 2 weeks plus. Lexa was still closed off but opening up more about herself slowly everyday. Lexa hasn't spoken to her about their kiss that happened in the kitchen not too long ago when she told her about her past love Costia, but Clarke gave her the respectable space that she needed and she had the patience of a nun to wait for her.

When they finally broke apart for air, Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled, Clarke eventually returning the smile to her. They looked over to the café across the street and Ontari had gotten up from her seat and walked down the street.

“You know, you should really go out on a date with her.” Clarke teased only to receive a hateful glare from Lexa.

“I think maybe you should date her instead. I have no interest in her.”

“Too bad for her. I have eyes on someone else.”

“Really Ms. Griffin? Care to share who this person is?” Clarke smirked and moved to whisper into Lexa's ears.

“I guess you have to bring me on that date Ms. Woods. Only then will you know whom I have my interests in.” Clarke moved to step backwards and she definitely heard Lexa's breath hitch when she whispered into her ears. Lexa's face was shock but nervous as well before Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed Lexa by the wrists, pulling her back in the door and locking it, placing the ‘closed’ sign on the door.

“Alright, I'm cooking dinner so we can get packing after and then sleep the whole day tomorrow before the 3 idiots come and get us.”

“Your cooking sucks and you almost burnt the kitchen down to the ground when you made pasta the other night.” Lexa still trailing behind her.

“Hey! I'm not that bad.”

“Nope. I'm cooking. Whether you like it or not. Or you can spend the evening sleeping in the shop which is pretty creepy at night when the lights are off.”

“Fuck you.”

“Nope. I don’t want to.” Lexa smirked and left Clarke standing in the doorway to their apartment and Lexa laughed as she entered the kitchen to start on dinner. Clarke helped to cut vegetables and chicken while Lexa did the rest. Pouring the two of them a glass of red wine each, Lexa raised her glass to Clarke and Clarke did the same.

“To today's order, were set for the next six months worth of pay. To us.”

“To us.” They clicked their glasses together, taking a drag and pouring another glass again, Lexa placing the chicken on two plates.

“One day I really have to pay you back for all this. A home, a job, a boss who cooks for me almost all the time.”

“You helping me with being my fake girlfriend in front of Ontari and helping me out as my assistant for the shop is good enough.” Clarke chuckled and nodded, taking a bite from her chicken.

“So what are you bringing with you this weekend?”

“Jeans, couple of t-shirts and lingerie. The usual stuff. I'm guessing you can't decide what to wear?”

Clarke laughed shamefully before she winked and ate the rest of the way in silence, enjoying the peace they had with each other before the hectic weekend together with their friends who were up to no good.

Clarke was hoping that their weekend together would help her unlock the secrets that she had kept within her. Lexa may only have told her about her past with Costia, but anything else about her was kept on the low key.

So she was going to make it a point to discover the woman as much as possible before Monday comes.

* * *

Lexa waited near the front door of her shop, all packed and ready to go. Clarke was running late having been changing her stuff around at the very last minute and forgetting where she left her things. The big van outside honked twice again in the last few minutes, knowing Raven is as impatient as Anya.

“Clarke hurry up. My sister and you're best friends will give us shit for being late. Now move!” She heard Clarke running down the steps, crashing into something in the kitchen before appearing through the kitchen door.

“Sorry. I forgot where I left my hoodie.”

“I've been in your room 3 times and I remembered clearly that you left it hanging behind your room door.” Clarke's jaw dropped for she couldn't remember shit and Lexa had a mind of a map.

“Okay whatever. Let's go.”

The two of them walked out of the shop, Lexa locking it and placing an extra lock around it, not wanting history to repeat itself.

“Why did you lock it twice with a different lock?”

“The last time I went on vacation, the shop was filled with love letters. Anya thought it was way too creepy that my stalker had found a way in. So I made sure to double lock it.”

“Ontari really is creepy. Like super stalker creepy.” Lexa sighed and shook her head before opening the door for Clarke, Lexa joining shortly after she put their duffel bags into the back seat.

“Hello lovebirds. How's life in cupcake heaven?” Raven shifted in her seat to look at Clarke and Lexa.

“Fuck off Raven.” Lexa replied almost instantly and Raven snickered at the two who groaned, shifting far away from each other. They wanted to be closer, but both woman won't admit their feelings out loud.

“Watch the tone Commander. We got a kid in the car. And he has ears like an elephant.”

“Octavia!!!” Clarke hugged her from the seat and Lexa smirked knowing Lincoln couldn't make it to be her date.

“Where's Lincoln? Caught fishing in the Yemen again?” Lexa joked before Octavia pulls her by the neck, the two struggling around to fight each other in their positions. Raven shook her head and Anya cursed.

“We haven't made it to the lodge and you both are about to kill each other. Don't make me stop this car and pull you two assholes out of the car in which you can jolly well walk there hand in hand.” Anya scolded from the front, Lexa and Octavia immediately stopped and slumped back down in their seats.

“How is it that we all know each other yet me and Lexa have never met before all this time?” Clarke finally broke the mood that was still in the air and Raven eyed Clarke carefully.

“I don't know. God must hate you both that bad to even allow you guys to meet.” Octavia spoke up and Lexa was quick to turn, Anya screaming at Lexa this time.

“You go over that seat Lexa and I'll make sure you and Octavia sleep together in the same room.”

“She fucking started it.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did NOT!” Octavia raised her voice louder. But before Lexa could retaliate back again, she felt the warmth of Clarke's hands on her wrists, gripping it tightly but comfortingly, wanting her to stop. Lexa always melted into the touch whenever they held hands or they would touch each other by mistake.

Lexa immediately saw her blue eyes, asking her to stop and Lexa relaxed back down into her seat. Raven was staring at the scene played out before her and she wanted to squeal so loud at the cuteness between the two, she patted Anya's thigh violently.

“What's gotten into you?” Anya kept her eyes on the road, knowing something must've happened. Raven moved from her seat to whisper into Anya's ears.

“Lexa calmed down after Clarke grabbed her wrists. And the two off them were staring into each other's eyes. Its too fucking cute for me to handle. Lexa was literally eye fucking Clarke.”

Anya chuckled when her girlfriend got overly excited over some cute little live story and Octavia too had noticed what had happened, she immediately backed off and kept her mouth shut. Their purpose that weekend was to get the two of them together and that's what they were going to do.

“You two idiots finally done arguing? Or do I need to stop the car?” Anya asked as she looked at the two woman from the mirror.

“Yes we are. Aden can sleep like a rock. He didn't even move when we argued.” Octavia said as she looked s the boy who was curled up and fast asleep.

“That's because his mother said that he didn't sleep all night because he was too excited to spend the weekend with all of us. Kids go the fucking energy to go all day and night.” Raven commented and took out a bag of chips, sitting shotgun in the front with Anya.

“Okay guys, I know you assholes didn't just asked us to go to some lodge in the middle of nowhere. So spill. What are you guys planning?” This time Clarke was the on to ask the questions knowing her friends were not perfect angels.

“I swear upon my grave we are just going to have some fun together. Now that you two actually work together, we can get to know one another better. Especially you two. 3 weeks is a fairly short time to know everything about the person. So its more of a bonding session this weekend.” Octavia smiled innocently at Clarke and Lexa just stared out her window, unmoving.

“It better be just that. If anything else happens, I'll make sure Lexa throws a knife straight through your heart.”

* * *

 

They arrived at the lodge by nightfall, the only lights available were on the trail and the lodge upfront. The rest were covered in trees and the lake was visible under the moonlight, making the view look spectacular.

Anya had parked the car at the end of the trail and everyone went to grab their things from the back of the van. Clarke was the one to wake Aden up, who was still very tired even after the long drive.

“Aunt Clarke? You're here!” Aden shouted as he hugged her tightly before giggling and laughing when she tickled his tummy. When she was done, he saw Lexa as well, running over to give her a hug as well.

“Wait, Aunt Lex and Aunt Clarke are here together? I thought you guys don't know each other?”

“That's because we met each other 3 weeks ago. We work together Aden.” Clarke spoke to him as she held his hand.

“Aunt Clarke?”

“Yes Aden?”

“Are you and Aunt Lexa girlfriends?” Everyone chuckled and smirked at Clarke who was clearly embarrassed and beat red, Lexa immediately picking up pace to walk ahead of the group towards the front desk insider the lodge.

“Uh no Aden. We are not. We're just friends. Aunt Lexa is my boss. Boss and workers can't date each other.”

“But you two look really nice together.”

“Well Aden, it's difficult right now okay?”

“Nothing is difficult if you take the chance Clarke.” Raven whispered to her as she walked by, catching up with Anya who was standing with Lexa, talking to the personnel behind the counter.

Once the key was issued, a guide was present to take them to the lodge which was in the woods, and the trail had gone dark due to a power trip, causing the trail to go dark. They reached the lodge and settled in, everyone tired from the long drive and they said their goodnights.  
“Raven and I will take the bedroom upstairs. Which room do you want Aden?” Anya asked as the boy laid his head on Raven’s shoulders when she piggybacked him to the lodge.

“I want the one upstairs with Aunt Raven.” Octavia smirked, knowing their plan was going well, after they bribed the kid with a weeks worth of ice cream all to himself.

“That means Clarke and Lexa gets the room downstairs. See you guys in the morning.” All four disappeared upstairs leaving Lexa to pick up Clarke's duffel bag and walked into their room.

“This is weird. Aren't we supposed to get single beds each?”

“Ah fuck. They screwed up.”

“Shit. I can sleep on the floor if you want.” Clarke offered but Lexa rejected, wanting her to sleep on the bed and not have a sore back in a the morning if she slept on the floor.

“I'll sleep on the far end and you can take the other far end.”

“Okay fair enough.” The two woman got busy, changing into their pajamas and brushing their teeth before sliding under the covers. They had never slept in the same bed before and this was their first time doing so. It was awkward yet the feeling rushing through their souls was refreshing.

“Goodnight Lexa.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

They fell asleep soon enough, leaving the three amigos standing outside their door listening intently before they headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 at the lodge next chapter and alot of funky and michevious things going to happen to Clexa. Stay tuned :) love ya alls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three amigos get real nasty in their plans, Lexa gets injured and they fall prey to their bestfriends plans.

Anya heard soft knocks coming from their bedroom door at 8am in the morning and she groaned miserably that her sleep had been disturbed. Raven was still snoring loudly on top of her, her drool coming out of her mouth staining her skin and a small pool of her drool had formed. She felt disgusted by it but she didn't mind her girlfriend.

The knocks continued and Anya finally dragged herself out of bed and opened the door. Aden was still in a sleepy daze but she knew he was just a messenger.

“Aunt Octavia said she wanted you and Aunt Raven downstairs. Like right now.”

“Tell her we will be down shortly.” Aden nodded and walked away before closing the door and walking over to Raven who had woken up but was only rubbing her eyes.

“Which idiot was it?” Raven groaned at the ungodly hour that she had woken up to.

“That would be your nephew Aden. Octavia wants us downstairs.”

“Now?” Raven shifted her head up to look at Anya.

“Yes now. Let's go.”

Both woman got out of bed and rushed down the stairs to find Octavia standing in front of Clarke and Lexa's door, putting her finger to her lips to make sure they were quiet. Slowly opening the door to the room, Anya immediately clamped Raven’s mouth shut seeing the two woman in bed.

Lexa was spooning Clarke, her being the big spoon, Clarke's body snuggled closely to Lexa and their legs tangled between each other. One of Lexa's arm was holding Clarke's hand and tightly pressed against Clarke's chest and her face was leaning against Clarke's head. Octavia smiled and watched the two sleep.

Raven stared at the two wide eyed and Anya easily lifted her backwards and back to the living room, Octavia shutting the door quietly. Aden had disappeared back upstairs, most probably changing and getting ready for the day.

“Is it just me or the two of them really Girlfriends?” Octavia voiced when she poured herself a glass of milk from the fridge.

“Okay okay. The two of them I can guarantee are sleeping together after what we saw.”

“No idiots. Last when Lexa spoke to me two days ago on the phone, they kissed once, not counting the ones they do just to piss Ontari off, and they have yet to confess their feelings to one another.”

“3 weeks of them being together, not surprised.” Octavia handed Anya and Raven their glass of milk before the three crashed onto the couch.

“But they look so cute together. Like they were meant to be. The only reason we kept the two apart was because Clarke wasn't ready for anyone and I'm sure Lexa was still in pain from her ex lover. Hell shit the girl still won't touch her guitar.”

“Well, now that cupid brought them together, we damn well better get them to talk it out this weekend. I'm not leaving until the two actually fuck one another at least.”

“No. We are just going to let them fall in love even more and then try all sorts of antics until they confess. Than our job is done.” Anya finished off and the other two woman nodded their heads in approval.

“So what are going to get them both to do first?” Raven asked.

“That my dear friend, is what I call Swimming in the lazy river where only bikinis exist.”

* * *

 

Clarke woke up to the warm comfy feeling from the body heat that radiated onto her. She was at peace with the hands that had held her throughout the night when she stirred uncomfortably. She remembered herself stirring uncomfortably until she heard those soothing words fill her ears.

“It's okay Clarke. You're safe.”

Clarke felt Lexa placed her arms around her protectively and her breathing slow and steady, Clarke fell asleep shortly after. The only difference in the morning was that their legs were tangled together and Clarke had slept on Lexa's arm, probably causing the woman some displeasure.

Clarke wanted to turn around and stare at her beautiful boss, but knowing that if she moved, she would wake Lexa up. So she lightly moved up from her position on the bed only for the sleeping brunette to stir.

“Good morning Clarke.”

“Good morning boss.” Lexa groaned and turned her body over to face the other direction.

“I hate you calling me that. Yet you still do. I should really fire you.”

“Oh come on. You know I was just teasing right?” Lexa immediately got up and walked over to the bathroom. Lexa looked stunning even if she did just wake up. Her arms were all muscle and toned, the singlet she wore showed of her hips and abs, that were hidden under and the shorts she wore exposed her muscle toned legs.

She had another tribal tattoo that was tattooed around her ankles and her back tattoo was only partially seen. She had never seen Lexa head to the gym or even excersise, so she couldn't help but ask.

“How is it that you're body is in perfect shape, yet I have never seen you excersise at all. How the hell do you manage that?”

Lexa walked out of the bathroom, smirking at the question that Clarke had asked when she looked at her face.

“That's because every time I go for a run, you're still snoring away. And if you were more observant in my room, you would have seen pull up bars that I had installed in my closet and I do yoga as well.”

“God Lexa. No wonder you're so fit. Are those abs even real?” Clarke pointed at her stomach and Lexa pulled up her singlet, revealing those toned 6 pack abs. Clarke could only drop her jaw and moved over to poke her abs that she had crunched together just for Clarke.

“I swear these aren't real. It's way too perfect.”

“Maybe if you actually stopped being a such a glutton and start eating healthy, you could grow some as well.” Lexa winked before pulling down her shirt again and walking over to her duffel bag.

“Nah uh no. I'm not going to go on your crazy workout sessions when clearly I enjoy my bed even more.” Clarke too had moved to walk over to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Lexa immediately let out her breath, knowing that she had spooned Clarke all night, because Clarke was really annoying when she stirred around in bed too often and she had to hold her tightly. But what really spooked her was that Clarke had stopped struggling and fell asleep almost immediately after she hugged her tightly.

Lexa knew she enjoyed it as did herself. Lexa wanted so bad to tell the blonde how she felt towards her. But she was afraid. Afraid that Clarke would reject her. Afraid that she doesn't feel the same way as Lexa felt for her. Every time she kissed Clarke, she felt happy. The sheer joy and bliss that came from those kisses felt so real.

She was ready to move on. Nobody knew about her finally picking up the guitar again and being able to play those songs that she had always wanted to. Clarke, with only being there for 2 weeks, made Lexa take the leap and touch her guitar. Although she was not ready to return to the band, she was happy to play at least.

“Hey Lexa, still here or back in dreamland?”

“What?”

“You stood there for a while, I tho you were having a heart attack or something cause I called your name 5 times, you didn't hear me.”

“Sorry. Still in sleep mode I guess.”  
“I see. You know, you were never a good liar but a great actress to lie to other's.”

“Oh shut up. Let's see what the other idiots are up to.” Lexa held her hand out for Clarke, and Clarke grabbed her hand, both woman making their way out of the room and walking over to the living room where Raven and Anya sat there in their bikinis.

“About time you two woke up. We going swimming in the lazy river.”

“No way. You guys can go ahead. You know I can swim.” Clarke huffed as she sat on the couch opposite of Raven and Anya.

“Lexa can swim. She can take care of you, won't you sis?” Anya beamed at her sister, who was clearly turning red knowing she was shy about seeing Clarke in a bikini and herself wearing one whereby Clarke could see her body.

“Don’t be an asshole Anya. I'm not risking anyone's life if the person can't swim. I'll take Clarke somewhere else. You two can go. I'm assuming Octavia and Aden are there?”

“Yes. I called my sister earlier to ask for permission to bring Aden Swimming, so I go the green light, the kid took off immediately. O had to go chasing him.” Raven had finished applying sun tan lotion on her arms and legs before helping Anya with her back.

“Settled then. Will see you guys for lunch? Or dinner?” Clarke looked at her best friends being all adorable and romantic.

“Most probably dinner. Since we might be swimming all day so yeah.”

“Alright. You both have fun.” Clarke smiled and waved at the pair who was walking towards the door.

“Oh we will. Have fun as well lovebirds.” Raven pushed Anya out the door, closing it and two pillows hitting the door. Clarke felt bad that Lexa couldn't go swim because she herself couldn't and didn't want Lexa to be miserable with her. But at the same time, she wanted Lexa to herself and get to know the brunette.

“So there are other activities around here besides swimming, what do you want to do?”

“Ummmm maybe I can stay in the lodge and you join the rest for swimming?”

“I’m fine Clarke. It's not fair that you are left alone.” Lexa gave her warm smile like she always did and Clarke could only smile back.

“Okay let's go on the paddle boats. They seem pretty fun.” Lexa chuckled at Clarke's cuteness before they went back to their rooms to change into something more comfortable and heading out of the lodge.

* * *

 

Octavia was playing around with Aden, carrying him and throwing him countless times in the water before Raven and Anya showed up.

“So did it work?” Octavia asked when the two woman swam across to her.

“It worked absolutely great. Clarke fell for it and Lexa had offered to stay with her. Oh and we followed them to the docks where the paddle boats are, so I got the guy to rig one of the boats that they were going to use.” Raven twirled around in the water happily.

“How did she managed to do that without being noticed?” Octavia turned to look at Anya who was uninterested in her girlfriend squealing and twirling around happily.

“I sort of threw a stone at Lexa to stall them. I'm a bitch I know. But Lexa will thank me later in future when the two of them decide to get married one day.”

“That's just mean. She's your fucking sister An.” Octavia glared at her.

“Well at most Clarke would have her checked out at the med bay, get a few stitches in and she's good to go.”

“What about the rigged paddle boat? What the hell did you guys asked the staff to do?”

This time, Raven stopped and faced Octavia. “I asked him to unhook the screw that is attached to the boat, so they have no control over the the directions on that thing. They can only paddle straight. And someone has to get out and push it back to shore.” Octavia dropped her jaw at her two friends.

“That's fucking evil. As if throwing a stone at your own sister wasn't bad enough, getting her to push them back to the docks? That's evil.”

“Relax O. They will be fine. No ones going to die anyway.”

“You better hope not. I hate to see a pissed off Lexa.”

* * *

 

Sitting in the medical bay, Clarke waited patiently for Lexa to get her scratch stitched up. They were walking happily along the trail to the docks, Clarke talking to Lexa about her childhood where her dad would take her fishing every summer near the dock of her house when a big stone came out of nowhere, hitting Lexa in the face. The stoned hit near Lexa's left eye, scratching it and causing it to bleed.

Lexa was strong of course, claiming she would be okay but the wound was deep and it didn't stop bleeding anytime soon. So Clarke insisted the visit the medic and she was immediately transferred into the medical room to have it stitched.

For a while, she heard Lexa groan and curse, knowing she didn't want painkillers to take the pain away. After a good 45 mins, Lexa came out, her wound all bandage up and an ice pack to her head.

“Alright, so, take the painkillers before you head to bed to avoid having a throbbing headache throughout the night. You can still do activities, but try not to do any sports that involves the face. I don't want you tearing you're stitches. Got it?” Doctor John Murphy, the med Bay doctor looked at Lexa's bandage one last time before sending her to the front counter.

“I'll be fine doc. Thanks.”

“And you, make sure she takes her pills. I don't want your wife having to come back tomorrow and complain about her not being a good patient and not following orders.” He turned and walked away before she could deny them being married.

“I hate him.” Lexa commented and Clarke laughed.

“What's so funny Clarke?”

“Well you stubborn headed mule, he wanted to give you a pain shot so that when he stitched you up, it didn't hurt. But no, the commander wanted to tough it out as always.”

“How about I throw a rock at you and see whether or not you would want a fuzzy brain after.” Lexa scolded Clarke who continued to laugh at her. Clarke had insisted after that they return to the lodge so she could rest but Lexa argued saying she was fine and that they could continue on their paddle boat ride.

Clarke and Lexa had gotten the boat that Raven had bribed the guy for earlier and they paddle straight all the way into the middle of the lake.

“God Lexa. This is beautiful.”

“It is.”

“You know, my dad always used to tell me that one day, he would be watching me from the stars and the heavens when I get married. He said that when that day comes, he will make the trees blow and the skies clear so that I can see his star. I always imagined myself getting married at a place like this. Just nature and the people I care about with me.”

“You miss you're dad don't you?”

“Very much. He always understood what I wan to do in my life. But cancer got the best of him and left me alone.” Lexa saw a tear run down her cheeks before she wiped it away quickly.

“What happen to your mom?”  
“She worked as a doctor. Was always busy, never came home most of the time. So we got into an argument one night. She asked me to take up med school, but I refused because I had no heart for it. I loved art.”

“So you ran away?”

“Not exactly that but I did leave. Something inspired me once. A gig I went to. The band playing was called Trikru. Really cool. The lead guitarist, forgot who she was but she said these words before they ended their concert. ‘Live life the way you want to and not the way others want you to.’ So yeah I followed my heart.”

Lexa knew who that guitarist was. It was her. She played for Trikru. Her beloved band that had a rocking career. But when Costia died, everything fell apart.

“That lead guitarist was me.” Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa who was just staring out in the distance.

“But you don't look like the type to be in a rock band. I thought you played a normal guitar for fun.”

Lexa sighed before she leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees.

“Costia used to say those words to me all the time. We talked about opening a cupcake business together. Having a future together. It was perfect. I would sing and play my guitar for her and she would always come up with some words of wisdom after. So I always used those words to speak to the crowd. But after she died, I lost myself and I lost my heart. Anya was the one who helped me get started because I spent my days staring at the window.”

“You loved her very much.”

“I did. I never wanted to hire anyone to help me. Only Anya could because she was my sister. And that's when you walked in to the picture.”

Clarke saw hurt in Lexa's eyes from her past, but she also saw hope and love. Clarke knew Lexa was taking a leap of faith and she had to take hers in order for them to be together.

“Lexa, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now….” Clarke had been cut off when another boat banged into then from behind. Turns out, it was two young kids who had banged into them and immediately apologised before they turned and paddled away.

They were drifting so far out and if they wanted to get back to shore by evening, they would have to turn around.

“How about we continue this conversation back at the lodge?” Lexa smiled and Clarke laughed, nodding her head knowing that they would finally talk about their feelings. As soon as Lexa went to turn the wheel, she felt it snap in the gears.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Clarke looked worried that something had happened to Lexa instead.

“The guy gave us a broken boat. The gears snapped. Were stuck out here.”

“Oh fuck that’s bad right?”

“Yup.” Clarke groaned as they were too far away from the docks to even scream for help.

“There must be something we can do? Its already 4 o clock. And those idiots won't think to come looking for us here.”

“Let me see if I can fix it.”

So Clarke moved to the side as much as she could so Lexa could open the top compartment and have a look at the gears that were there so that she could at least try and fix it. Without any luck, she closed the compartment and sighed.

“We have a missing gear in there. So we can't paddle back without the wheel.”

“Jesus Christ.” Clarke sat back hopelessly.

“There is one thing I could do.”

“That is?” Lexa stood up and looked at Clarke.

“I'll jump into the water and push the boat around and direct it so you can paddle us back to shore.” Clarke immediately cursed and screamed and hollered at Lexa.

“Are you fucking out of your mind? What if it's not safe? What about your head? What if it doesn't work?”

“Clarke!” Clarke fell silent when Lexa raised her voice at her.

“Do you trust me?”

Clarke sighed and nodded her head. “Yes I do.” Lexa immediately took off her t shirt and her jeans, leaving her in her bra and panties, before jumping into the water. Lexa emerged 5 seconds later and swimming around to the back of the boat.

“Okay, when I turn this thing towards the direction of the docks, you start paddling. Got it?”

“Okay!”

So Lexa got to work, turning them around and Clarke immediately peddled away. Clarke tried her best to go as fast as she could, knowing that Lexa was getting tired from having to stir the direction of the boat back to shore.

It took them at least a good 2 hours and the sun was beginning to set In the distance. When they had reached the docks, Lexa was panting hard and she saw her bandage stained with blood, knowing she had somehow managed to tear her stitches.

“I'm taking you back to the doctor. Your wound is bleeding again.”

“I swear to Jesus Christ, whoever threw the rock at me will suffer by gods hand.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lexa. Poor Clarke. Really mean of her own sister to throw a rock at her. More problems will happen in the next few chapters and it only gets worse when someone unexpected shows up at the lodge. See you guys soon ;x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and hurt from both Clarke and Lexa, the three amigos out to settle their issues.

Clarke and Lexa had walked back to the medical bay, Lexa having put her clothes back on but her bra and panties were still soaked from her swim. Knowing that the brunette was tired and her wound wasn't helping, Clarke felt really bad.

The second time that day, Lexa had gone in to the medical room, Doctor Murphy glared at both woman, not following his specific instructions to stay at home. It was funny to Clarke that Bellamy’s boyfriend had the same name as the doctor and she couldn't help but laugh at him for it.

“Clarke. Stop laughing at his name. He hates us enough for coming back twice.”

“I'm sorry I can help. Now, do you need me to hold your hand when you cry or do you want me to wait outside for you again?”

“Shut up Clarke. I can handle it fine.” Lexa nudged Clarke's chin lightly before entering the room.

Clarke walked down to the front desk and sat in one of the chairs, grabbing a magazine from the rack and flipping through it. Clarke was lost in her own world, waiting patiently for Lexa and thinking about the words to say to Lexa.

Just as she flipped to the last page, she heard a familiar voice she haven't heard in a long time.

“Clarke Griffin?” Clarke immediately to look at the man standing in front of her.

“Finn? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I came with my friends for the weekend. It's been so long.”

“Fuck off Finn. You two timing dick.” Clarke got up from her seat and brushed past him, wanting to avoid even speaking with him at all.

She gave her heart to him and all he did was cheat on her with Raven. She never blamed Raven and neither did Raven blame her. They found out about his infidelity and it only gained her a new best friend. But with him showing up, it brought back memories of her being hurt.

“Clarke wait. Stop.” Finn ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

“Let go of me Finn.”

“I miss you. I regret losing you. Please Clarke, give me another chance. I promise to be loyal to you.”

“Get lost Finn. I don't love you and neither do I want you back. I have someone else who loves me better than you. So fuck off.”  
Clarke pulled her wrist away only to have Finn grab her by the neck and kiss her. Clarke tried to push him away but he had a strong grip on her. That's when she saw Lexa standing from afar, her eyes full of hurt. Lexa was watching Finn kiss her and she knew that Lexa was shocked beyond her mind.

She watched as Lexa turned her back towards Clarke and walked away out the door. When Finn finally let go, Clarke gave one swing, her fists touching his face, sending him flying to the ground. His nose bleeding.

“You bitch. You broke my nose.”

“That's for cheating and for destroying my life. If I ever see you come near me again, I'll make sure it's not just your nose that's broken, but your balls as well.”

Clarke ran off in the direction that Lexa had walked towards, standing near the edge of the stairs looking around. There wasn't much open space to look at as trees encircled the area around her. So she decided maybe she would head back to the lodge and hope that Lexa was there.

* * *

 

Lexa stood there in shock. After receiving another lecture from the doctor, she was beyond annoyed and wanted to head back to the lodge to sleep. She was tired from pushing the paddle boat back and her arms ached. Her head was throbbing badly from having it stitched twice in one day.

So she paid her bill at the front counter but realised Clarke was no where to be found. She assumed maybe she went to get a drink and come back, but when she peeped over to look at the restaurant, Clarke no where in sight. That's when she saw a man kissing Clarke. She lost her mind.

The Clarke she knew, who would tease her and laugh at her, flirt with her and kissed her, was kissing someone else. She felt her heart shatter again. She thought maybe she could be happy with this woman. But now, she realised it was just a ruse. Clarke had been using her and that's all.

Lexa didn't wait around and she took off back to the lodge in light speed. She followed the trail back, slamming the door open to the lodge and went straight to her bedroom, ignoring everyone there. Anya had called her name countless times.

“Lexa open the door. Please.”

“Go away Anya.” Lexa shouted from inside her bedroom while she changed her clothes to new one. She grabbed a new pair of black jeans and her hoodie, before opening the door again.

“Lexa stop. What happened?” Anya followed Lexa who was leaving the lodge again, not wanting to be around when Clarke returns. She completely ignored her sister who was struggling to catch up.  
“Lexa for fuck sakes stop.”

“For the last time, leave me alone Anya. Go back to your Girlfriend and stay there.” Lexa didn't even turn to look and Anya finally stopped, letting her sister disappear. Lexa made it back to the front desk, asking if she could rent transport for the night and to her luck, only a motorbike was available to be used.

She had a license for both a car and a bike, and she used to own a motorcycle when she was playing with the band, making life easy for her to get around. So she took what was available to her and she left the area without telling anyone where she went.

* * *

 

“Where's Lexa?” Clarke came barging through the doors, scaring Aden who was playing cards with Raven.

“What happened?” Anya came from the kitchen a glass of wine in hand.

“Just tell me where she is Anya.”

“She came back not too long ago, changed her clothes and disappeared. So no, I don't know where she is. What the fuck happened between you two?”

“Aden, why don't you head upstairs and sit with Aunt Octavia for a while?” Raven ruffled Aden’s hair as he got up to leave.

“Will Aunt Lexa and Aunt Clarke be okay?”

“Yes Aden. They will. Now scoot your little butt upstairs.” After the 3 watched Aden disappeared upstairs before Clarke sat down on the couch and groaned.

“What happened?”

“Lexa was at the medical bay getting her wound stitched up and I was waiting for her until fucking Finn shows up out of nowhere.”

Raven gasped. “What the fuck is he doing here? We haven't seen him in like what, two years now?”

“And he decided that everything was okay between us so he asked me to go back with him but I refused and he kissed me. Lexa saw it happened and before I could tell her anything, she took off.”

Anya sighed and she rubbed her head trying to think of a way to find her sister.

“Any idea where she might go?” Raven placed her hand on Anya's thigh and squeezed it to reassure her.

“I have no clue. The last time she was this upset, she stayed in her room and locked the doors. Never came out for days. My guess is she went into town somewhere and get herself drunk.”

Clarke started crying and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Raven walked over to sit beside Clarke and rubbed her back.

“This is all my fault. God I'm such an idiot. We had such a great time and I ruined it all.”

“Listen to me it's not your fault. Finn deserves a real ass kicking and I will do so when I see his ass around here. But for now, we need to find Lexa.”

“Yes we do. It's not your fault Clarke. But if we don't find her, god knows what she is capable of doing in her state of mind. At least now we know she does have feelings for you.”

“No time for jokes Anya. Clarke, you stay behind with Aden. Octavia, Anya and me will go look for her.”

“But I want to come with.”

“No Clarke. She needs a reason to come back. So with you being here, I can talk some sense into her and she will come back. So stay. Call us if she comes back to the lodge. Got it?”

Clarke nodded her head and sat back down on the couch. Raven went upstairs to Octavia’s room and saw her in a heated game with Aden.

“What's up?”

“Lexa's missing and Clarke is hysterical. We need to go.”

“Oh shit.”

“Aden, could you be a darling and stay with Aunt Clarke until we get back? She needs a friend and you can make her laugh.” Aden smiled happily and hugged his Aunt.

“Don't worry Aunt Raven. I'll take care of her. You go get Aunt Lexa back. I promise I won say anything about you guys planning things for them.”

“That a boy!” All 3 of then went back downstairs and immediately, Aden ran up to Clarke to hug her. The three amigos left the lodge, Anya telling Octavia what happened before they got into their car.

“Finn is so fucking dead. Out of all times, he had to show up here. Great!” Octavia snorted knowing that Lexa had disappeared because she cared about Clarke, maybe even loved her and she had to witness Finn kissing Clarke.

“So we head to town?” Raven turned to face Anya who was already driving them down the winding road.

“Yes. Just pray to god Lexa hasn't done anything stupid yet.”

* * *

 

Lexa didn't know what brought her here to a guitar shop in town. The shop was closed and she stood there staring at the row of guitars that were stacked in the display window. Every time she felt angry or sad, Costia would have brought her there just ti stare at it. It gave her a sense of peace and tranquility when she looked at it.

It was something she had always enjoyed and that she was happy. She didn't realise that the owner of the shop, a short old man cane out from behind and watched her staring at the row of guitars. He decided to open the front door and walked over to her.

“See something you like kid?”

“Oh no. I was just staring. I do it all the time when I feel down. It gives me some peace of mind.”

“Ah I see. You have the hands of a guitarist, I can tell.”

“How do you know?”

He smiled and motioned for her to follow him in to the shop. It was like any other typical guitar shop, but she could tell it had been around for years due to the dust that collected on the shelves and the paint on the walls were peeling.

“The cuts on your hands says it all. Smooth as water for playing the guitar for years. And when I looked into your eyes, you seem heartbroken. Care to share?”

Lexa sighed heavily. The old man had knew straight off what she was feeling inside.

“A friend of mine, or should I say colleague, well I like her. Maybe love her I don know. I saw her kissing another man.”

“Does she know you love her?”

“No.”

“Does she look at you with sparks in her eyes?”

“Yes.”

“Then why not go back to her? Clearly she loves you and you love her. My wife used to tell me that the first time she met me, she felt a spark in our hand shake and she knew I was the one for her. I felt the same way.”

“What did you do?”

“She was seeing someone else at that time. But I loved her so much, so I confessed to her and she left the man she was seeing to be with me. Not saying it was a perfect love story, but the man kissed her when we were married. I felt betrayed, but she told me the one person she will ever love was me. And my Wife punched him in the face.”

Lexa laughed at the old man for his crazy story about love and he smiled warmly at her. He knew what she was going through, and he had been kind enough to tell her his love story.

“You know kid, just because she made a mistake, doesn't mean you should run away. I know she loves you. So go back to her.”

“What if she loves him? What if she never loved me back?”

“Trust me kid. If you felt a spark with her, she is the one for you. Don't let that chance go. Now, since you are a guitarist, let me give you something.”

“I can't accept it. I caused enough trouble by keeping you awake.”

He disappeared into the back room and came back with a black colour guitar that was well taken care off and he passed it to her.

“This guitar was the one thing that won over my wife's heart. So now I'm giving it to you, maybe giving you the luck I had to win over the person you love. Take it.” Lexa's smile widen at the gift and she thanked the man before walking out of the shop.

She stared at it for a while, taking in the features of the guitar and fiddling with the strings. It was a beauty. She stood by the side of her motorcycle and a car came behind her and parking. Anya was the one to step out first.

“God Lexa. We were looking for you at every possible bar around town and you weren't in any. Where have you been? You know how worried sick we are?”

“Look, I'm sorry Anya. I don’t know what came over me and I just had to leave.”

“And you decided to buy a guitar? Are you sane Lexa? How much have you been drinking?” Anya questioned her sister worriedly knowing how bad Lexa could be when She was drunk and upset.

“I had nothing to drink. I stopped here and just stared at the guitars. The old man who runs the shop gave it to me.”

Anya relaxed slightly knowing Lexa hadn't drank nothing and that she was safe.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine Anya. I am.”

“Come here.” Anya lulled her sister into a hug. Lexa buried her face into the sisters shoulder and rubbed her back when she heard the younger brunette sob quietly on her shoulders.

“Clarke is worried about you. She wants you to come back. I believe she loves you more than anything else Lexa. You need to come back and talk to her. Please?”

“I'm afraid Anya. What if she doesn't love me? I can't take the pain again. Because it hurts so much.”

“I know. I know. But I know this girl has a heart of gold. Let her explain to you alright? Are you okay to drive back on your own? Or do you want me to take the bike back instead?”

“I’ll be fine. Meet you back at the lodge. Be safe alright?”

“See you then.”

Anya pulled away and wiped her tears, making her way back to the car with the guitar Lexa was given and they drove away. Lexa pulled her helmet back on, taking a deep breath and starting the engines.

She wasn't going to let Clarke go. She believed in her and they were going to make things right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehoo. Okay I promise things will get better but with Finn around, Lexa is gonna get competitive. The three amigos will try their best to set up a romantic dinner for the two with Aden's help. See ya soon ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness and Confessions

Clarke sat in the living room with Aden watching television. He tried his best to liven the mood but all Clarke could do was give him a small smile. She hadn't received word about Lexa and her friends for at least 2 hours now and she was getting worried.

“Aunt Lexa will be alright. She is always careful and when I visit her at her cupcake shop during the holidays, she lets me eat all the chocolate I want when mum ain't around.” He giggled and Clarke laughed.

“How was Aunt Lexa like when you first met her?”

“She was in this band, she was so cool when she played the guitar and sang to the crowd. She had her girlfriend then who always kissed her when she was done. But Aunt Lexa was sad when her girlfriend died. Never saw her for a long time.”

“I see.”

“She smiles more now with you Aunt Clarke. I have never seen her that happy for a long long time. She looks at you differently too. I don't know what is going on that well, but I know Aunt Lexa loves you. She is shy to say it but I can tell she does.”

“Are you even 12 kid?”

“I may be a kid but I’m not stupid you know?”

Clarke laughed again and ruffled his hair when her phone rang. The caller id on the phone showed Octavia and she immediately picked up the phone.

“Where is she? Is she okay?”

“Relax Clarke. She's fine. We're on our way back. I suggest you wait until the 3 of us meet you at the lodge before you talk to her. She's vulnerable. So it's going to take a lot of convincing Clarke. The woman loves you.”

Clarke's heart skipped a beat. Lexa had told them she loved her. But she knew Lexa didn't know that she loved Lexa back.

“I'll wait. Thank you.”

“Anytime Clarke. Now wipe those tears off your face. Lexa's coming home.” Clarke smiled and immediately went to the bathroom to wash her face after she hung up the call.

Clarke was relieved but somewhat afraid of what Lexa might be like when she got back. They were so close to each other, like best friends within a matter of 3 weeks, she wanted to take a chance. They never got to have that date of theirs so that Clarke could confess her feelings for Lexa.

So tonight, she was going to undo the wrong that she had done and make things right.

* * *

 

“So, Lexa didn't even drink? Not a single drop?” Raven questioned when she fiddled with the guitar in her arms, picking at a string or two.

“I’m surprised she didn't. She told me she stood outside the guitar shop and just stared at it. For god knows how long but she did.”

“I swear this is the first time I've seen Lexa like this. She never was the jealous type.” Octavia shifted to sit further upfront, her head resting on the seat.

“But then again, I expected worse. I don't know what went through her head, but this is a first. Which is a good change.”

“Okay so, we need to let them talk somewhere private and not in front of our ugly faces, where exactly should we get Clarke to meet her?” Raven bit her lips, thinking of somewhere romantic yet peaceful for the two to rant and rave and make up and confess to each other.

“Oooooh there is that small fire pit down by the lake just a ways down from our lodge.”

“Since when did we have a fire pit near the lake Raven? The lodge is in the fucking middle of nowhere.”

“No I booked the lodge that was nearby to the lake. Has a small trail behind the lodge that takes you there. Me and Anya went there this morning to have a look.”

Anya shook her head as she listened to the two friends bicker and argue about why Octavia didn't know about it for whatever reasons they had, one could not lose to the other so they just kept going at each other until they reached the lodge.

* * *

 

Lexa had already returned the motorcycle to the staff and made her way over to the parking to meet with Anya. Raven and Octavia went back to their lodge first, informing Clarke that they had returned and Lexa dreaded every step she took to meet Anya. She didn't know if she was ready to face Clarke even if she told herself she was ready to fight for her and not give up on her.

“You ready to talk to her?”

“No.”

“Fuck sakes Lexa. Open your heart to her. Be happy with her. If you both don't settle your feelings, I'll make sure I'll throw a rock at you.”

“Wait, how did you know someone threw a rock at me?”

Anya all but panicked, having forgotten that she had purposely thrown the rock at her sister but managed to come up with a good excuse.

“Clarke told me earlier when you disappeared on me. Had to know what the fuck happened to my baby sis.” Lexa eyed Anya carefully, knowing her sister wasn't a good liar herself but she dropped the topic to avoid having another argument.

Lexa was so dead tired, her head still hurts and she prayed she didn't have to see the doct again for she hated him lecturing her. So Anya and Lexa walked past their lodge and made their way down to the fire pit near the lake.

“Clarke will meet you here. Just wait okay? Oh and your guitar. I'm happy you're finally playing again at least. It was the one thing you ever loved besides your cupcakes.” Anya smiled and rubbed Lexa's head lightly before disappearing into the trees and walking back up the trail to the lodge.

Lexa sat there on her own, taking another look at the guitar and tuning it. When she felt the rhythm fall in place, she stroked the strings like it was the person she loved and began to sing, her voice filling the night air.

* * *

 

“You will do great Aunt Clarke. Oh don't forget to kiss Aunt Lexa too. She will like that.”

“Whoa, slow down Aden. I think it's way past your bedtime. Should really head to sleep. Let the grown ups settle this alright. We're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow.”

Aden kissed Clarke's cheeks before running up the stairs to bed. Raven and Octavia were discussing something in the kitchen after they told her to wait for Anya to come back as the sisters needed time to talk.

Shortly after, Anya comes walking through the front door, and smiles at Clarke but Lexa was no where in sight.

“She's down by the lake. Sitting by the fire pit. You're free to talk to her. But remember Clarke, you hurt my sister, I swear I will kill you. And it will be the death of you. Got it?”

“I promise Anya. I promise.”

“Go get her.”

Clarke walked over and gave Anya a hug, whispering into her ears to say thank you and she left, closing the door behind her. Clarke's nerves were all over the place, knowing that tonight was the night she was going to confess her soul to Lexa. And whether or not Lexa was going to say yes or no, she was going to fight for her and win her feelings over and over again.

As Lexa reached the end of the trail, she heard a beautiful melodic voice singing. Her voice was the best thing she's ever heard since the day she was born and immediately, she recognised by the lyrics of the song.

_“Chances are when said and done  
Who'll be the lucky ones who make it all the way?_

_Though you say I could be your answer_

_Nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today_

_Chances are we'll find a new equation_

_Chances roll away from me_

_Chances are all they hope to be_

_Don't get me wrong I'd never say never_

_'Cause though love can change the weather_

_No act of God can pull me away from you_

_  
I'm just a realistic woman, a bottle filled with shells and sand_

_Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you_

_And though I see us through, yeah_

_Chances are we'll find two destinations_

_Chances roll away from me_

_Still chances are more than expectations_

_The possibilities over me_

_It's a fight with two to one, lay your money on the sun_

_Until you crash what have you done, is there a better bet than love?_

_What you are is what you breathe, you gotta cry before you sing_

_Chances_

_Chances_

_Chances lost are hope's torn up pages_

_Maybe this time_

_Chances are we'll be the combination_

_Chances come and carry me_

_Chances are waiting to be taken, and I can see_

_Chances are the fascinations_

_Chances won't escape from me_

_Chances are only what we make them and all I need.”_

Clarke heard the lyrics coming from Lexa, she wanted to take a chance at their love. She felt the tears escape her eyes at the beautiful song. Lexa didn't know she was there and so Clarke spoke softly.

“You have a beautiful voice.”

“Thank you. Was one of my favourite songs that I used to sing.” Clarke sat down beside Lexa, leaving a bit of space between them so that Lexa wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

“Lexa, about today, I didn't want to kiss him. The man you saw was Finn. My ex. He forced himself on to me and I tried to push him away. He was just so strong and I wanted to punch him. God I saw you and I felt so guilty.”

“Why Clarke? You could have gone with him. You loved him once, you could love him again. He asked for a second chance, yet you rebuffed him. Why?” Lexa's voice was only but a soft whisper.

“Because I fell in love with someone else. And that someone else was you. From that moment I saw you across the street, I wanted to get to know you so much. And after that kiss we shared in the kitchen that one time, that's when I confirmed my feelings for you. That I love you. God Lexa Woods, I love you.”

Clarke looked at Lexa, her face still unchanged. She had said those three letter words, knowing and hoping that Lexa would say something and return her feelings to her. Lexa eventually sighed, her eyes closing and she taking a deep breath before she turned to look Clarke in the eye.

Immediately, Lexa cupped Clarke's face and brought their lips together. Their kiss this time was real. Not the ones they did to piss Ontari with. Not the ones they tried to learn or improve so that Ontari believed it. No, this kiss was the one whereby it said those three letter words to each other that they had been dying to say all this time.

3 weeks may have been a short time, but they felt that spark between them. They were meant to be together. It wasn't fast at all. To them, it felt like forever before they manged to confess. Lexa and Clarke finally broke apart, leaning their foreheads on each other, panting lightly for air.

“And I love you Clarke Griffin. I love you with all my heart and soul.” They finally turned to look each other in the eye. Lexa moved her hand to push the locks of blonde hair behind her ears and caressed Clarke's face. It was a pure moment of bliss.

“You know, life should be about more than just surviving. Don't you think we deserve better than that?” Clarke smiled and Lexa laughed.

“Maybe we do.” And both woman leaned in to kiss each other again. Clarke slowly pushed Lexa backwards on to the ground, and Clarke placing her hands on each side of Lexa's head. Their kisses became more frantic, lust and hunger taking over them. They wanted this so bad. They wanted each other.

“I. Think. We should. Take. This to. The. Bedroom. Instead.” Lexa said in between kisses and Clarke made her way down Lexa's neck, biting and sucking on the soft spot, leaving a hickey right there. Clarke happened to bite down on Lexa's pulse point, the brunette moaning loudly and stopped Clarke from moving further down.

“Clarke….”

“Okay okay. The bedroom. Now?”

“Fuck yes now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a super short one. But I promise the battle between Finn and Lexa on the next chapter, their dinner date and all the good stuff from the beginning and the end. See you guys soon. Keep the comments coming. I really enjoy your feedbacks. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge issued and preparing for war.

During the whole time that Lexa and Clarke were talking, Raven and Octavia were hiding in the bushes, listening intently on their conversation. They had stayed in the kitchen while Clarke was at the lodge, planning in secret to spy on the two idiots.

When Anya came back, Clarke had taken off and the two friends popped their heads around the corner and looked at Anya.

“You two idiots, leave them alone for god sakes! Let them have their privacy please.”

“Oh come on. We want to see them make up!”

“Raven, that's my sister. And that's your best friend. You don't want to see them fucking with each other. Give them their privacy.”

“Clarke saw us both fucking on the couch the last time. Can't be that bad right?” Octavia laughed at the side when Anya groaned. She heard from Clarke herself that she caught the two having sex on the couch when she came back from work at the restaurant.

“Raven just shut up.”

“Okay fine. We will just watch them forgive each other and then we will come back. Promise. We won't watch them strip and have sex okay?” Anya tapped her feet and finally she rolled her eyes, waving her hands for the two to walk out the door.

Raven and Octavia high hi-fived and went rushing down the trail to the lake. But before they reached the end of the trail and Octavia pushed Raven into the bushes.

“What the fuck O?” Raven whispered angrily.

“Clarke almost looked behind. Quiet, so they can't hear us.”

Raven and Octavia opened a small hole in the bushes and looked at the two talking to each other. They could hear slightly the ongoing conversation between the two. Lexa was staring at the lake and Clarke was looking at Lexa. Raven gripped Octavia’s arm when they heard Clarke confess.

Raven just about died and Octavia clamped her mouth shut. Raven’s mouth dropped when Lexa took the first step to kiss Clarke and the two tried so hard not to squeal happily. Knowing that they can't keep their mouth shut any more, the scampered off back to the lodge, Anya had just finished showering and she jumped when the front door slammed opened.

“What the hell you two? What are you so happy about?”

“Oh My God!!! The two lovebirds kissed! They fucking kissed! This is too good! I should have filmed this for the freaking Golden Globe Awards! They are perfect for each other!” Raven jumped on to the couch and screamed into her pillow happily.  
“So it's settled then. The two are actually together finally.”

“We should head upstairs. I believe they would want to come back and have all the sex they can get.” Octavia motioned for them to let the two have some private time when they get back.

“We should set them up for a dinner date. That would be so cute!” Raven moved to stand in front of Anya who wrapped her arms around her waist.

“That would be cool for them both. But that's if the two make it back to the lodge and we don't have to find two naked bodies somewhere in the woods by morning. Night you two.” Octavia went to her room that she shared with Aden and jumped onto the bed, scaring the kid.

“Let's hope they don't stay out in the cold all night. Like O said, pray we don't find two naked bodies in the morning.” With that, both woman headed back upstairs and closing the door, leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

 

Coming through the front door, Lexa carried Clarke who had her legs wrapped tightly around her waist, Clarke kissing and biting on Lexa's neck, marking every spot she hasn't touched and Lexa struggling to close the door before entering their bedroom aimlessly. Some items dropped along the way, and finally closing the door to their room, Lexa laid Clarke down on the bed.

Pulling off her shirt and throwing it on the floor, Lexa immediately climbed back on top of Clarke, trailing wet kisses down her neck. Clarke pushed Lexa up and Lexa removed all her clothing and her bra, staring at her beautiful breast.

“I think I hit the jackpot this weekend.” Lexa murmured when she went back to kissing Clarke's breast and sucking on her nipples, causing Clarke to moan.

“You can have it everyday if you want. You just have to ask.”

Lexa moved back up to crash their lips together, kissing messily and Lexa grabbed Clarke's breast, squeezing it hard and moved her way down Clarke's smooth stomach. Glancing back up at Clarke, she gave a now for Lexa to remove her jeans. Removing steadily, Lexa placed kisses just below Clarke's belly button, and biting it, leaving a mark there and then.

Lexa playfully ran her fingers along Clarke's soaked underwear, causing the blonde to buck her hips up, wanting more. Clarke watched Lexa pull her panties off with her mouth, turning her on in every way possible, and Clarke trying so hard not to close her eyes and moan as she wanted to absorb everything Lexa was about to do.

Yet, she couldn't help it any longer and moaned louder as Lexa trailed her wet kisses on the inside of Clarke's thighs, leaving bite marks along the way. Clarke was getting very impatient.

“Lexa please…..”

“Tell me what do you want Clarke.” Lexa placed a soft kiss on her wet clit.

“Fuck Lexa. I want you. All of you.”

And that gave Lexa the green light. Lexa had dragged her tongue across Clarke's wet folds, causing Clarke to scream out Lexa's name all but prompting Lexa to continue what she was doing. Fire burned in the pit of Lexa's stomach as she sucked on Clarke's clit, moving her tongue across it endlessly and the fuel to her fire was Clarke laying waste to her self all under Lexa's control.

Clarke was panting hard and screaming profanities when Lexa shoved two of her fingers into Clarke's walls. Lexa pumped her fingers in and out of Clarke, curling her fingers around Clarke's walls that were tightening around her fingers. Lexa inserted a third finger and it drove Clarke to the edge.

Clarke gave way as she reached her climax, letting out a fairly loud scream as Lexa helped her ride out her orgasm. Lexa removed her fingers from Clarke and immediately licked her fingers before making her way back up to Clarke who was panting, trying to catch her breath and kissed her, allowing Clarke to taste herself.

“Fuck Lexa. That was…… Godly.”

“You're welcome.”

“We should have done this sooner.”

Lexa placed soft kisses on Clarke's sweaty forehead, her fingers drawing endless circles on Clarke's arm. Finally relaxing, Clarke flipped them over into a position whereby Clarke was straddling Lexa.

Clarke looked down at Lexa's cut and kissed it, knowing it still hurts from having the rock thrown at her.

“My poor baby. All bruised up.” Clarke kissed it again before kissing Lexa.

“So, what are we?” Clarke stared into Lexa's beautiful green eyes before she laid down on top of Lexa.

“Well I'm sure those idiots upstairs would ask. So technically we're girlfriends? If you're okay with that of course.” Lexa chuckled and rubbed Clarke's cheeks.

“I love it and I love you.”

“I love you too Lexa. Now, let me take care of you.” Clarke smirked and engaged in another round of pleasuring Lexa, making her scream throughout the night.

* * *

Morning came and Aden was the first one awake. He was excited to go kayaking with his Aunts for the day and he had showered and dressed up, getting himself a bowl of Fruit Loops while waiting for everyone to come out of their rooms.

He had been tasked with telling his two Aunts who had a big fight the night before in getting them to go have dinner at the restaurant, just the two of them, and he was going to book them a table as per his Aunt Raven’s request. He always enjoyed spending time with his Aunt and her friends because his mum was always busy with work and rarely had time for him.

But when his mom did find time for him, they would walk to the ice cream shop and have ice cream before taking a walk to the playground close to his home. He enjoyed it of course, but he found that his other Aunts were all crazy and fun with their whacky humour and antics that he thought they were about his own age. The oldest of the group was Aunt Anya, and when he first got to know her, she was the sane one out of the group. Second oldest was Aunt Lexa, pretty cool person but sad most of the times.

And the last three were all the same age, 2 years younger than his Aunt Lexa.

“Morning Aden.” His mind came back to reality when he watched his Aunt Lexa appear from the bedroom, being the first one up.

“Good Morning Aunt Lexa. Did you and Aunt Clarke kiss yesterday?” Lexa was taken aback by the question but nonetheless, she smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Yes Aden we did. We're together now.”

“Yay! Finally. Took you both long enough. Aunt Octavia and Aunt Raven couldn't stop talking about the two of you.”

“Oh really? what did they say?”

“They said something about calling dibs on you screwing with Aunt Clarke yesterday and they made a bet that you both won't leave the room today.” Lexa stared wide eyed at Aden, for the 11 year old had heard too much information about things that he should not have heard.

“Aden listen to me. You are not to talk about whatever it is you heard from them. Its not good. And it's very bad language. So don't use those kind of words. Got it?”

“Yes Aunt Lexa.”

“Good boy.”

Lexa went to make coffee and sat down with Aden, talking to him about the day's activities and what he wanted to do other than kayaking. Clarke came out from the room a good 30 minutes later after taking a bath before walking over to Lexa, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and kissing her on the lips.

“Good morning you two. What are you guys talking about?”

“Aunt Lexa just told me that she was going to take me mini golfing after we are done kayaking. And then she'll take me to the playground so I can go on the swing. Way too cool.”

“Seems very fun indeed. Where are you're other Aunts?”

“Aunt Octavia is probably dead I think and Aunt Raven and Anya are probably doing something fairly noisy in the room. They tend to scream a lot whatever it is they do.” Lexa and Clarke laughed before Clarke walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Aden had long finished his breakfast and wanted to go down by the lake to have a look around. Lexa insisted on following but the kid said he could do it fine on his own and won't be long.

“Good thing he's oblivious to the term sex. He is learning too many things from the other idiots.”

“Clearly Lexa, we need to shut their traps.”

“Aden told me they made a bet about us not leaving the room all day.”

“They are so fucking dead. You're Sister included.”

Octavia then braced the two in the kitchen.

“Looks like I win.”

“You idiots better learn to talk privately. Aden is picking up things pretty fast from your awful language.” Lexa glared only for Octavia to drop her jaw.

“That was so not me. Blame it on Raven. Her mouth can't shut up about you two. Anyway, how's life now that you two are actually together?”

“Who said were together?” Clarke smirked, moving her eyebrows up and down.

“You aren't the quietest one of the bunch Griffin. Neither is Lexa. Came down to get a drink from the fridge last night and heard the songs of sex emanating from your room.”

Both Clarke and Lexa groaned at the same time for Clarke enjoyed the countless rounds of sex she had with Lexa, not thinking about whether the rest of the house heard anything at all.

They chatted awhile more before the 3 left to find Aden, who had went to the playground, leaving Anya and Raven to sleep in and join them later.

After an hour of playing with Aden, Octavia spots Finn walking towards them with his group of friends. Octavia immediately notified Clarke and Lexa's face changed.

“Good morning Ladies.” Finn still had the stitches on his nose from when she punched him the day before.

“Fuck off Finn.” Clarke glared at him as she held onto Lexa's hands, showing him that she belonged to Lexa.

“Come on Clarke we were so good together.”

“She said fuck off asshole.” Octavia stood up in front, ready to kick his ass at any given chance.

“Wasn't talking to you. Give me another chance Clarke.”

“Leave me alone Finn. I have a Girlfriend whom I love more than anything else. So fuck off.” Clarke wanted to punch him again but Lexa held her back.

“No. We are going to settle this right here. I'm not leaving until I have you back.” That's when Lexa stepped forward.

“Okay pretty boy. Let's settle this. I challenge you for her hand. If I win, you can jolly well walk away with your buddies back to loser land. But if you win, Clarke's yours.” Clarke stared at Lexa, knowing Lexa would not give up Clarke so easily.

“Okay. Deal. What's the challenge?”

“Volleyball.”

“Fine. 1pm .” Finn stormed off with his 3 other buddies.

“What?” Lexa asked Clarke who was angry.

“What if he wins? Then he gets me? Then what?”

“You haven't seen me fight.”

“I'm not going to sit there and watch you lose to him. “

“I won't lose. I never lose.” Octavia stood there looking at the two who kept bantering at each other.

“Enough you two. You just made up and your arguing again? We are going to kick his ass and you don't have to worry Clarke. The fact that Finn likes to talk big, we're kicking his ass.”

Without saying another word, the four of them went back to the lodge and Raven and Anya were playing cards.

“So lovebirds, how's life being together?” Raven smirked.

“Oh great. Lexa just decided to fight for me with Finn. And if she loses, Finn gets to have me.”

“Isn't it a good thing that you have Lexa to fight for you?” Anya smirked at Clarke who groaned knowing Anya was right.

“Don't worry Clarke. We got your back. Besides, we are Volleyball pros!” Octavia moved her eyebrows up and down before standing next to Lexa, who had been quiet the entire time. Clarke knew she felt hurt that Clarke didn't trust her. They had only just made up the night before and now they were back to square one again.

“Since when do any of you play volleyball?” Clarke questioned.

“Well Clarkey, remember last year when Octavia was having to stay in L.A for 3 weeks for her chef course?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I went as well right to meet Anya, so we played beach volleyball as a team with Lexa and won. So technically we are pro’s. Finn has no idea what he's gotten himself into.” Raven jumped up from her seat happily.

“Alright ladies, let's get going. We got a game to win. Let's get changed!” Anya rounded the rest up and they disappeared to their respective rooms, Lexa and Clarke walking back into their own room.

Lexa went into the bathroom just as Clarke wanted to talk to her. She should have trusted her and she wanted to apologise for not standing for her. She heard the cabinet close hard and was hoping Lexa didn't take some random pill or tried to kill herself for the most part.

Lexa did emerge finally and she didn't even make eye contact with Clarke.

“Lexa I'm sorry. I should have trusted you okay? I know you won't lose to him and I know you're always going to fight for me. Babe please, I'm sorry.”

Lexa took off her t-shirt showing her sports bra and taking off her jeans. Clarke stared in awe as usual, knowing that she slept with the woman just the night before, exploring and mapping every valley and curve of Lexa's body.

Lexa walked over and placed a kiss on Clarke's lips, saying nothing and pulling her out the door to meet the other three that was wearing bikinis. They were playing beach volleyball and understood the reason for them wearing close to nothing.

“Ready Commander? Or do you need another 15 minutes for a quickie?” Raven smirked and Lexa shot her a murderous glare.

“Shut your trap Raven or you can join Finn in the ditch.”

“We're on the same team here okay? So let's just kick this guy's ass and we all have a good time later on! Got it?” Anya reiterated the point and everyone including Aden walked towards the volleyball court.

“You know, if all of you came to my school, everyone would be jealous that I have 5 hot and pretty Aunts to show off to.”

All of them laughed as Aden kept talking knowing that a showdown was about to happen and they were going to win mercilessly. He wore his cute little cap and held on to Clarke's hand as she was going to watch the game while the other 4 would battle it out.

Finn was going down and Lexa will make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry guys. I know I promised the ultimate showdown but had some problems regarding my school assignments that I submitted months ago. So I promise ill upload again tonight and the group will get together instead of romantic dinner. I'll write in the chapters to come. See you in a couple of hours :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate showdown between team Finn and team Lexa. Emotional moments that come to light.

Clarke and Aden were seated at the benches facing the volleyball court and watched her four friends warm up. Lexa was wearing her sports sunglasses and her abs and tattoo that added up, she was the hottest one of the bunch. Clarke has to shift uncomfortably looking at her hot girlfriend in just her sports bra and bikini undies.

“It's freaky the way you look at her Aunt Clarke.” Clarke didn't realise she was lost in her own world and that Aden had stared at Clarke.

“She's beautiful. That's all.”

“No good luck kiss for her? I know Mum used to do that before dad left.”

“You miss your dad?”

“Yeah I do. But he's in a better place with Grandma and Grandpa. So yeah. I'm happy too.” Aden smiled and Clarke rubbed his back before turning to look back at Lexa. She was smiling away at Clarke and Clarke trusted her in winning her hand. She already won her hand by just being her.

Anya and Raven was smooching the whole way through murmuring words of luck, Octavia snapping photos of the two before Lexa came running over to Clarke. Clarke stood up and pulled Lexa into her embrace and the kissed. They kissed as if it was their last kiss when they knew it wouldn't be.

“Good luck kiss eh?” Clarke smiled as Lexa pulled away and kissed he forehead.

“I’ll always fight for you until the end. I promise.”

“I know you will and I’ll always trust you.”

“We're up Lexa. Victory sex later sis.” Anya shouted from the court and Clarke trailed her fingers down Lexa's toned stomach and released her grip on Lexa's wrist before Lexa jogged her way back into the court. The sand was warm on all their feet and the ladies watched as Finn and his group of friends walked into the opposite side behind the net.

The staff on duty in charge of the court climbed up his seat and became the referee for the showdown. Other guests who were walking by stopped to watch the game as well.

“Your going down sweet heart. Clarke is mine.” Finn spat at Lexa from behind the net and Lexa all but walked closer.

“We'll see about that Finny boy. Her heart belongs to me now. The one where you couldn't love and provide for her. And one more thing, I never lose.” Lexa smirked as she walked back into position and Finn’s friends had to pull him backwards.

Clarke watched as Lexa's hands clenched, knowing Finn had said something to piss her off and she and Aden cheered the girls team and the crowd seemed to be supporting them as well.

Finn was the one serving the ball and when the whistle blew, he hit the ball to the opposite side and Octavia dives for the ball, hitting and passing it over to Raven and Anya before it landed on Lexa's palm, sending it back across to Finn’s side. The boys weren't paying attention and the ball landed to the ground, Finn throwing angry glances at his friends before they restarted the game again.

The constant passes back and forth and the game became a heated one. The girls were extremely strong as a team, knowing they had won the nationals game back in L.A and they were going strong. Finn and his friends were trying to keep up and out up a fight, but the girls were pounding them hard.

It was a close one and the score was of 23-24. Lexa's team was leading and they needed one more point to win the game. Lexa was huddled over with Octavia, Raven and Anya discussing plans.

“Finn’s on edge. If we win this, its all over for him. So what do you want to do?” Raven stared at Lexa for she was the team leader.

“Octavia you take the back, Anya you come forward to my left. Raven you hit the ball into their side of their court and they won't even know what hit em in the ass.”

“You got it Commander. For once you let me have the glory of kicking their asses big time.”

“That's because he was an asshole for cheating on you and Clarke. So I let you have your revenge.”

“Let's do this.” Octavia said as they placed their hands in the middle, shouting and changed their positions. Finn looked confused at their sudden change of positions, knowing that they were switching tactics.

The crowd had immensely grew because of the fact that the game was pretty much intense and they were hoping for Lexa's team to win. They cheered and clapped when Finn served the ball again, and Anya saves the ball from hitting the ground, hitting it to Lexa before passing it to Octavia, and she sends the ball to Raven who jumps and smacks the ball down hard, sending it to Finn’s court.

His friend was quick to catch it and saved the ball, passing it around before shooting it back across the net. The boys laughed knowing that the girls would not catch it. Lexa makes the daring move, sprinting and jumps hitting the ball and Anya did the same thing.

The ball heads back over the net, Finn not paying attention to it and it lands right in center of their court. The crowd goes wild, clapping and Clarke, along with Aden runs up to hug Raven and Octavia who were jumping around happily at their victory.  
Clarke looked towards Finn who had stormed off with his group of friends for losing. But Clarke realised Lexa was faced down on the ground, Anya hovering over her sister. Something was wrong and she ran over and bent down beside Lexa.

“I swear to god Lexa I'm really sorry.”

“It's okay Anya. We saved the ball. That's what counts.”

Clarke saw blood drip into the sand and Lexa held onto her nose. When diving for the ball, Anya had elbowed Lexa in the face by accident, hitting her hard and broke her nose. Lexa groaned in pain miserably.

“I think Doctor Murphy might take a liking to you for visiting him countless times.” Clarke chuckled as she rubbed her girlfriends back, try to pry her off the ground.

“Fuck off Clarke.”

“Awww my poor baby. I’ll hold your hand this time. Promise.” Lexa only mumbled curses and Anya still felt extremely guilty. Anya insisted on taking her Sister to the doctor to have her nose fixed and Clarke followed her two best friends back to the lodge.

Aden couldn't stop talking about the match with his Aunt and they felt sorry for Lexa as well. First having to get stitches and then now a broken nose. Raven and Octavia said nothing about throwing a rock at Lexa and Anya had felt guilty about that too.

“So lovebird, why didn't you follow your girlfriend to the med bay? Scared she flips you off?” Octavia teases as Raven turns to give her a smirk.

“Fuck off you two. Just because she has terrible luck doesn't mean she hates me so. Anya insisted on taking her cause she felt guilty. So I left the two. First someone throws a stone, now Anya hits her by mistake. Wonder what's next.”

“We have something to confess.” Raven stopped walking and she and Octavia shared a glance before looking at Clarke.

“What?”

“Anya was the one who threw the rock. We planned it all. It was so that you guys would be busy in the med bay and we bribed the guy about the paddle boat so you guys would get stuck and confess you're feelings for each other. But we kinda messed a lot of things up.”

Clarke didn't know what to feel. Be it angry that Lexa got hurt or thankful that their friends decided to intervene and help them out.

“We are sorry Clarke. We know you would be upset for Lexa having got hurt but yeah we couldn't keep it to ourselves. Anya will handle her side with Lexa but we are sorry.” The two woman looked guilty as ever and Clarke only smiled.  
“Well I can say I like seeing Lexa get hurt but I also do feel thankful that you guys did all this. So I'm not angry. Thank you.”

The 3 friends hugged each other tightly before Aden came running back to them and joining in the hug.

“We only wanted you to be happy Clarke. That's all.” Raven said calmly and Octavia hugged them tighter.

They enjoyed the feeling together and knew they only wanted the best for Clarke. However on the other end, the two Sisters were having a go at one another over the truth.

* * *

 

“So you're the one who threw the rock at me? Wow. My own fucking sister would do that. Thanks for the help sis. Most appreciated.” Lexa rolled her eyes as she soke in a sarcastic tone, sitting on the operating table in the med bay.

Her nose was stuffed and the blood had reduced, but it was still bleeding nonetheless. Dr.Murphy was not happy at all to see Lexa again, knowing she couldn't stay away from getting herself injured.

“Look I told you, we did it to get you two together. It's not like I wanted to do it to hurt you as a main purpose.”

“Screw you Anya. You of all people. I can handle my love affairs fine.”

Dr. Murphy came back and stood in front of Lexa, placing his fingers on her nose.

“Clearly, you're sister hurt you but still she is looking out for you.”

“My ass. If she was looking out…..” He snapped her nose back into place and Lexa screamed at the pain, bending forward immediately panting as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes from the pain that was sent through her veins.

“What the fuck happened to 1.2.3?”

“You were distracted by the conversation. I used it as an opportunity to fix your nose without hurting more. Your welcome.” Anya all but wanted to laugh but she felt guilty still for hurting her sister like that.

Lexa was fixed up and given an ice pack for her nose, Anya paying the bill at the counter and they walked back to the lodge.

“Lexa I am truly sorry. I should be looking out for you and not doing stupid things to hurt you. Mum and dad would have killed me for doing this to you but I know they would have wanted you to be happy. And I can see you are now.”

“Next time I throw a rock at you when shit hits the fan with Raven. If ever.”  
“You have a deal.”

“Mom and dad are proud of us. Living life as we should be. Just wished they were still here now to see it.”

“They are Lexa. They are always watching from above. No matter what.”

Lexa only nodded knowing her sister had always been there for her when she needed her to be. Anya may only be 2 years older than her but nonetheless, she was the one who worked hard to support Lexa. Lexa had repaid back the cash Anya used for her college education from the money she earned during her days in the band and Anya used the cash well.

They reached the lodge and stood outside the door for a while before entering.

“If there's one thing I want from you Lexa, it's to be happy. And Clarke is the one for you. You opened your heart to her as have she. I can see a great future of you two being together. Hell, maybe even the afterlife when you both grow old.”

“I will be happy with her An. You're happy with Raven now. If I were you, I would ask her to marry you. It's been two years An. How long more?”

“Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself.”

“I have Clarke with me. She keeps me safe. And I'll fight for her no doubt. But Raven is ready for the next step. Think about it.”

Anya smiled and nodded as did Lexa. They had a strong bond and they could depend on each other for all the times they needed each other. So they entered the lodge and found the rest of the group sitting on the couch, Raven and Octavia having already showered. Anya and Lexa was still dressed almost close to nothing.

Clarke saw Lexa walk in with Anya, knowing they had a heart to heart conversation judging by both their faces and both sisters are fine. Clarke felt her heart ache slightly at Lexa having a broken nose and a stitched up cut along her eye.

“Hey babe. How are you feeling?” Clarke asked as she caressed Lexa's face before kissing her nose softly.

“Hurts.”

“I know my poor baby.”

Lexa leaned into Clarke's touch, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her hands. Anya had walked over to Raven who was seated at the couch and sat down before lying down and resting her head on Raven’s thigh.

Clarke brought Lexa to the kitchen to get her a drink, a shot of vodka for her to numb the pain slightly.

“Want me to start the bath for you?” Clarke offered knowing her girlfriend was tired from playing volleyball and being elbowed in the face.

“Join me?” Lexa blushed when she asked that question and Clarke all but giggled at Lexa's straight forwardness but shy about it after.

“Wouldn't miss the chance to do so.”

Both woman quietly ran away from the rest of the group who were still talking in the living room area and disappeared into their own room. Clarke stripped down until she was naked as did Lexa, filling the tub with hot steamy water.

Clarke stepped in first before Lexa did, sitting in front of Clarke and leaned into her body, resting her head on Clarke's shoulders.

“I could stay like this forever.” Lexa spoke, her eyes closed, taking in the atmosphere around her.

“That's because you're body is so tensed up. Can feel it in your shoulders too. So just relax Lexa.” Clarke pushed Lexa slightly forward so that she could knead Lexa's back and the brunette immediately moaned when it hit the spot that was sore.

They stayed there in silence for a while, Lexa having fallen asleep after she relaxed back onto Clarke and Clarke just ran her fingers lightly along her neck and trailing it down to her tattooed arms.

Lexa slept like a little baby and she was definitely her baby. Her nose was still red raw but Clarke didn't mind it at all. They spent at least a good two hours in there before Lexa finally stirred.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Feel any better?”

“Thanks to you yeah. How long have we been in here?” Clarke chuckled and kissed her lips.

“About a good two hours. Plus, nobody came knocking. I assume everyone else is taking a nap.” Lexa smiled and nodded, resting her head back against Clarke's neck and kissed it.

“We need to get out of the water.”

“That we do Lexa. You want to rest after this or head out with the others? They plan on ordering pizza and sitting down by the lake.”

“Yeah we could do that. I'm rested up a bit, but the nose still hurts.”

The woman laughed and they got showered, helping to wash each other's hair and body before getting dressed and walking back out into the living room.

There, they saw Aden and Anya sleeping on the couch, Anya having changed and dressed up, the two other idiots nowhere in sight.

They made their way quietly out the door and found Raven carrying 6 boxes of large pizzas and Octavia had Chinese take out in her hands.

“Awww look at that. The lovebirds finally decided to come out of their cages. Come on, lets go down to the lake. Anyone want to call dibs on waking the sleeping bear on the couch?” Raven gave some of the boxes to Clarke for her to carry.

“She's your girlfriend, you wake her.” Lexa scoffed knowing the only person who could wake Anya was either Raven or Lexa.

“No she's your sister so you wake her up.”

“Fuck you Raven.” Lexa turned around and walked back into the lodge, aden having woken up and rubbing his eyes before walking over to Lexa.

“Aunt Anya snore too loud again?”

“Yeah. Can you carry me?”

“Of course.” Lexa grabbed the blanket on the other couch and picked him up, wrapping the blanket around him before walking over and tapping Anya on the shoulder.

“Fuck off Raven.” Anya shifted her head deeper into the pillow and Lexa tapped again.

“You don't wake up this second right now Anya, I’ telling Raven that you had sex in this lodge with Roan.” Anya shot straight up and glared at her sister who carried Aden out the door with her, Anya trailing behind them.

* * *

 

Everyone had made their way down to the lakeside, putting out blankets and food, the two couples sitting together and Aden sitting with Octavia playing a game of concentration.

Anya and Raven were kissing and making out on their blankets, Lexa throwing one of the small stones at them.

“Your asking for trouble Lex.”

“If you stop making out in front of a kid, then maybe I won't find trouble now would i?”

“Relax babe. Aden is too engrossed in his game with O anyway.” Clarke held Lexa's arms tighter for she was the one who was seated in between Lexa's legs and leaning into her body, a blanket placed over them.

“Aunt Lexa?”

“Yes Aden?”

“Can we all hear you play the guitar? And sing for us too?”

Everyone all but looked towards Lexa, knowing that the girl never touched her guitar in a long time and only Clarke had heard her sing the night before.

“Sure. Why not?”

Clarke sat up and faced Lexa, she too wanting to listen to the brunette sing. The guitar had been brought on purpose by Anya, knowing she would be proud if her sister finally managed to play for her friends. Gliding her fingers on the string, lexa finally began her song.

 _“You got a fast car_  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere  
Any place is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
Me myself I got nothing to prove

 _You got a fast car_  
I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
Won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living

 _See my old man's got a problem_  
He live with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
His body's too young to look like his  
My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did

 _You got a fast car_  
Is it fast enough so we can fly away?  
We gotta make a decision  
Leave tonight or live and die this way

 _So remember when we were driving driving in your car_  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

 _You got a fast car_  
We go cruising, entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a job  
And I work in a market as a checkout girl  
I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs

 _So remember when we were driving driving in your car_  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

 _You got a fast car_  
I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving

 _So remember when we were driving driving in your car_  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

 _You got a fast car_  
Is it fast enough so you can fly away?  
You gotta make a decision  
Leave tonight or live and die this way.”

Lexa finished the song and looked up to see Clarke in tears along with Anya, Raven and Octavia. She sang again and played again, making her Sister, Girlfriend and Friends cry. They were waiting for that moment. It was a bittersweet moment for everyone and Aden was the only one who clapped not knowing why all his Aunt’s were in tears.

Smiles grew on everyone's face and hey enjoyed the rest of the night in silence, watching the stars and the moon before they had to leave in the morning the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the showdown. Thought i might get the gang together to see Lexa play again and it's a beautiful moment for the whole gang. Will have some sweet chapters coming along and of course a little surprise coming in the next few chapters. See you guys soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home.

The night before had been an emotional one for everyone, seeing Lexa finally move on and go past her fears and her pain of the past. They had spent the night sleeping outside watching the night sky. Clarke and Lexa snuggled closely together, staring into each other's eyes.

“So, what happens when we go back home?” Clarke stroked Lexa's cheeks and moves closer.

“We go back to making cupcakes and find you a dream job.” Lexa smiled

“Hmmmm but I kind of like making cupcakes with you now. I could be content living like this forever. Simple. Quiet. I can draw on my off days that we have. But I'll be happy just being with you.”

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's lips before she sighed and looked at Clarke again.

“You know, I could make an exception for you.” Clarke immediately perked up and rested her head on her hands.

“Meaning?”

“Remember that space I had at the corner of the shop that I had no idea what to do with?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I could put up whatever artwork you have there and people can buy it. Who knows one day someone actually sees it and decides to let you have your own gallery one day, why not.” Clarke all but squealed jumping on top of Lexa and laying on top of her, kissing her face.

“What did I get to deserve you?”

“Maybe god loves you so.” The two of them all but kissed and smiled, giggling from time to time and laughing quietly. Raven and Anya were not too far from them, pulled their blanket down and groaned as they watch the two idiots in love making out.

Raven and Anya quietly got up and sneaked around to the couple hiding under the blankets making out. Raven counts to three with her fingers and the two idiots yank Clarke off. Octavia saw the commotion and runs over, tackling Lexa to the ground.

“What the hell guys? Let me go.” Clarke struggled under their grasps as they dragged her to the edge of the water. They were laughing so hard, they didn't notice Lexa dragging Octavia towards the water right behind them.

Octavia shouted to warn her other friends and their laughter died down immediately as Lexa all but picked Octavia up and threw her in the water. They let Clarke go who then turn to push Raven into the water. Anya stood there and watched before pushing Clarke into the water right behind Raven.

“You're fucking dead Anya. Lexa's going to kill you.” Clarke quipped as she emerged from the water and helped Raven up.

“That's if she has the strength to get me in.” Anya smirked and stood in position waiting for Lexa to make her move.

“Oh no big sis. I'm not the one who's going to push you in.”

Anya’s smirk was wiped off her face knowing that Lexa was tactical and smart. She was then dragged backwards into the water by Clarke and Octavia, everyone laughing at each other including Aden who had woken up and ran to see his aunts having fun.

“That's for being over confident.” Lexa teased as she watched an angry Anya curse and slap the water. Lexa turned her back at the group and started walking back towards the fire but before she could reach it, she felt wet hands grab her and she was pulled back to the lake, the lake. All four woman had ganged up on her and she cursed knowing her nose still hurts like shit.

“Come on. Let's go skinny dipping.” Raven said as she took off her clothes and throwing it back to shore. Lexa had told Aden to go back to sleep in which he obliged willingly, knowing his aunts were up to no good.

All of them stripped and swam in the cold lake, playing and laughing. Octavia went underneath the water with Anya, Raven joining shortly after finding out the reason why they had gone under.

Clarke had her arms wrapped around Lexa's neck, kissing endlessly, tongue in each other's mouth and Raven thought it was absolutely gross even when she and Anya were doing it. They were caught up in the moment, enjoying every savoury kiss until Lexa gets dragged down into the water.

Clarke laughs as her other friends came up from under the water smirking and smiling.

“You guys are mean you know that.”

“Oh come on Clarke. You both are sickening. It's a good thing you lovebirds stay in L.A. Or we would suffer from all the sick things you both do.” Raven groaned and Octavia slapped her head.

“Don't forget you and Anya used to do those fucked up thing when you both got together.”

“Hey. Your supposed to be on my side O.”

“Fat chance.” The girls giggled and laughed, being extremely childish kids that never knew how to grow up.

“Hmmmm. I wonder where Lexa and Anya went to.” Clarke looked around for any sign of the sisters.

“Right. They've been gone for a bit. Where are they?” The girls started panicking and called out for the two. Swimming around looking everywhere. That's when Anya breached the surface, coughing hard.

“What the fuck Anya?”

“I….was stuck….. my leg got….. Caught in a line. Lexa saved me.”

“Where is Lexa?” Clarke was hysterical until she breached the water in the distance. Coughing out water, trying to catch her breath. Octavia was the first one over to help Lexa and everyone went back to shore.

“You okay commander?”

“Yeah. Check on Anya's leg would ya?”

“Raven is on that with Clarke. What happened?”

“Me and Anya were playing and then we wanted to swim up, Anya grabs my hand. So I realised her leg was caught on something.”

“I swear this place is cursed. You get hit in the nose, Anya almost drowns with you. Shit. Finn shows up and drives the other two mad. What's next? Something drops on my head? Jesus.”

“I wouldn't jinx it if I were you O.” Lexa landed back on the sand, slightly panting, tired from saving her sister's life. Octavia gets up to walk over to the other ladies, checking on Anya's leg, which thankfully was fine. Clarke switches position and goes over to Lexa.

“Anya told me what happen. Sweet of you to be heroic.” She smiled and Lexa popped an eye open before closing it again.

“If she wasn't my sister, I would leave her to die. She hit me in the head. And nose, karma is a bitch.”

“Oh Lexa shush. Let's go back.”

* * *

 

Everyone went back to the lodge and cleaned up, Aden having woken up and was full of energy. Aden sat and watched television along with Raven and Anya, Octavia retiring to her room for proper sleep since she was driving and only switching with Lexa later on in the drive.

Clarke and Lexa had decided to sleep as well, sticking close together throughout the night and not once letting go of each other. They were looking forward to a bright future when they headed home in a couple of hours. Just them both against the world.

* * *

 

“Well you two, were going to miss you both. Just make sure you guys don't die in your rooms for not eating and having too much sex.” Raven smirked knowing the pair was going to enjoy their private time.

“Shut up asshole. You're lucky Anya is my sister. Or you would be six feet underground by now.”

“Jesus commander. Take a joke sometime.” Lexa smiled and Raven pulled her in for a hug. Lexa was clearly not a hugger but she hugged back anyway.

Octavia was seated on the hood of the car, having sprained her ankled when they were leaving the lodge and tripped over a tree trunk. Everyone believed then that the place was cursed knowing that everyone had some bad luck that came along during their stay over the weekend.

“Okay next time we go on a road trip.” Octavia demanded knowing everyone would agree on not returning to the lodge.

“Yes yes. Take it easy on the ankle then. See you guys soon. Whenever that is.” Clarke smiled and hugged everyone, including Aden.

“I'm going to miss you and Aunt Lexa a lot. If only you guys stayed nearby.”

“Will come visit you often little man. Not to worry.” Lexa gave him a big hug along with Anya.

“You take care of yourself here alright? I know Ontari is an ass but Clarke's here to protect you. And I'm proud of you. For playing again. Take care and call every weekend alright?”

“Of course Anya. Take care of yourself and Raven. I'm waiting for the big news.”

“Soon. Love ya sis.”

“Love you too An.” Everyone watched the two sisters exchange those quiet words in each other's ears and separated. Clarke came to stand by Lexa, both woman wrapping their arms around each other's waist and waved goodbye at the others who had gotten in the car, driving away.

“And guess who's stalking us again.” Lexa nudged Clarke slightly, Clarke looking over at the café opposite their shop. Ontari was seated in the same place inside, binoculars in hand, looking at the two.

“Well at least now we're officially girlfriends that we don't have to pretend to kiss and put up a show for her.”

“True. How about we give her a nice outstanding performance?” Clarke looked at Lexa who moved her eyebrows up and down, signalling for them to kiss. Lexa of course smiled into their kiss and picks Clarke up, causing her to laugh that her lover was trying to be sweet yet over dramatic for her stalker to see.

Lexa had already unlocked the doors, so she only carried Clarke into the shop, still kissing Clarke and placing her on top of the display counter. Having removed herself from Clarke, who was smiling gleefully, watched as Lexa closed the doors, locking it and pulling down the blind to the door.

“I wonder what she's thinking right now.”

“Most probably about how she plans to kill us both. If she can stalk, she can definitely kill. Which reminds me, I should get a restraining order.”

“Please babe. Go get it done first thing tomorrow. “

“Yes baby. I will.” Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke again before grabbing their bags and heading upstairs to their apartment. Clarke grabbed a few things from their baking kitchen and went upstairs as well.

Switching on the answering machine, Lexa took down the numbers of people who had requested she call back about making orders and deliveries, Clarke starting on dinner. She wasn't a bad cook, but highly dangerous when it comes to the stove. Lexa was too busy with the phone that she couldn't be bothered to argue with Clarke cooking them dinner.

“So how many orders?”

“About 5. One is due at a hospital for next weekend. The rest all within the week. Which means, we get some free time in there.”

“Wait, if you said 5 orders, then why was there at least 13 more messages.”

“Typical of Ontari. Went hysterical knowing that she has no chance of getting me now.” Lexa laughed as Clarke smirked.

“That my love is one thing she can never have and that's you.”

“Alright I'm hungry. When are you finished?”

“Patience commander. Dessert will be even longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay pretty short chapter but just a little something for you guys. There will be drama coming soon. For Clarke of course since Lexa has had enough injuries for a while or mishaps i should say. So I'm turning the tide over to Clarke. But more sweet romantic things in the next couple chapters before i bring in the drama. No one dies in my story so don't worry. Im nice. See you alls soon ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is sick and Lexa takes care of her and they finally have their date night.

The one thing Clarke hated when she got her period was falling sick. She would feel miserable and edgy, it made the world a living hell. She was cooped up in bed, groaning miserably that her cramps got the best of her and she was on a no touch policy. Lexa thought it was cute that her girlfriend was in such a state, taking her time from serving at the counter downstairs and coming to check on Clarke every few hours.

Her fever was giving her a headache and she tried her best not to snap at Lexa. Lexa however, was the most patient person in the world. Cooking and making she took her meds for both her cramps and fever.

“How's my grumpy baby doing?” Lexa asks as she walked in for the fourth time that day, a week had passed since their trip to the lodge.

“Dying.”

“Awwwww. Want more of that chicken soup I made?”

“Yes please.” Clarke felt somewhat guilty for being a burden, her girlfriend looking extremely tired, the bags under her eyes showing. She had to spend two days on her own baking and serving customers.

Not to mention the fact that Ontari had came in twice getting into a heated argument with Lexa about a restraining order placed on her. Lexa had requested the help of Roan to get the information needed and in return, Lexa had agreed to meet with Indra to discuss playing for a gig.

Clarke was proud of her that she had actually moved on from her past. She wanted Lexa to be happy and that's all that mattered. The empty space was filled with Clarke's paintings and Lexa enjoyed standing at the cashier more often just to look at them.

“Here you go.” Lexa walked back in with a bowl of hot chicken soup she made that morning and Clarke loved it altogether even though she was miserable.

“I feel bad for you being alone downstairs.”

“You're sick Clarke. It's not as if you are purposely taking up space here.”

“I feel like I am now.”

“Shush. Eat your soup.” Lexa smiled and laid down beside Clarke, exhaustion getting the best of her.

“How did the orders for Fairmont Inc go?”

“It was good. The guy had a taste of the cupcakes and he was pleased. And I have surprise for you.” Lexa dug through her back pocket and fished out a name card.

“Who is this?” Clarke looked at the name card and saw the company's name written on it.

“Polis Art Gallery?”

“The boss came in to purchase a box of Chocolate Fudge cupcakes and he saw your paintings. Of course I helped to sell some of it to him and he wants you to give him a call when you're better.”

“God Lexa. I love you until the ends of the earth and back. This is just….. Wow.”

“I love you too and you're welcome.” Lexa smiled from the pillow she had he face plastered to and grabbed Clarke's hand, rubbing it softly.

Clarke ate her soup in silence, Lexa having crashed out from her work and watched the brunette sleep peacefully. She didn't want to wake her and she slipped out silently, washing her bowl and heading downstairs to close up the shop for her.

Double checking that the front door was locked, she switched everything off and went back upstairs. Lexa had woken up and was staring at the counter top, looking at the bottle of wine that was there.

“Where did you go?”

“Went downstairs to switch everything off. You fell asleep so I didn't want to wake you, but clearly that didn't help at all. My bad.”

Lexa chuckled and poured herself a glass of wine, heading to sit over at the couch. Clarke joined her, laying down, her head on Lexa's thigh. Lexa switched on Netflix and picked a random movie before she picked the heat pack that she had put on standby when she got herself a cup of wine.

“You're an angel you know that?”

“That's because I brought you a heat pack for your cute tummy.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too Clarke.”

Lexa continued to rub her hands through Clarke's hair as they watched the movie. Shortly, after, her girlfriend had dozed off. She had the next day off thankfully as she didn't work on Sunday’s.

Hoping that the blonde would be better by then, she was going to take them on their long awaited date that they never had the chance to do when their meddling idiots of friends took them to the lodge.

Life was getting better for them both and she was happy.

* * *

 

“Trashing my scrap yard won't settle your problems Ontari.”

Roan was fixing the engine of one of the cars when his sister had barged in unannounced and started blowing her head off. He knew the reason why she was there because Lexa had requested information from him to place a restraining order on her.

“Why? How could she do such a thing to me?” Ontari scowled as she kicked one of the tires near to her.

“Because you won't leave the poor woman alone. She loves Clarke. So if you do love her, let her be.”

“No I won't accept that.”

“You know what your problem is sis? You can't just let go of things. Your mother gave you everything yet you simply just can't let people be happy. Stop stalking her and start doing something useful in your life.”

“She's your mother too. Yet you walked out on her.”

“She never loved me. That woman despised me. So I left. You on the other hand, work for her as her successor at Azgeda Corporations, the biggest corporation in town and ruining her image by getting a restraining order is not how your mother likes it.”

“I won't stop until I have her.”

“You would risk everything just one woman who never loved you? Have you lost your mind?” Roan threw the cloth in his hand to the ground. He knew what his sister was capable off. He feared for Lexa's life as well as Clarke. He may not know Clarke well enough, but he knew Clarke was special if Lexa loved her so.

“I will get what I want. Even if it means sacrificing everything. If I can have her, no one can.” Ontari took her bag and walked out the door, leaving her brother to watch her disappear from sight.

He sighed heavily knowing Nia, his mother, had taught her to be bold in the business industry. She would strike anyone down until she got her way and now, he was afraid that Ontari would strike her competitor, Clarke, off her list of problems.

He could only pray hard enough that his sister won't do anything stupid.

* * *

 

“Okay Lexa. Where are we going?” Clarke was feeling much better the next day. Her cramps were gone, her fever had disappeared and she was back to her old self again.

“Patience my love.”  
“Lexa. You know I hate surprises.”

“Relax would you.”

“Fine.”

Clarke waited for Lexa at the back of the shop, as she took off somewhere across the street to a shed. Clarke was intrigued by the fact that Lexa had so many hidden sheds that she had around town, it wasn't funny.

She had one that held he guitars she used during her time in the band, another was holding old furniture that she had inherited when her parents had passed away. The others were a complete mystery to her and she knew Anya had one or two of hers as well.

That's when Lexa came out of the shed and what she was riding made her jaw drop. Lexa was riding a sleek black colour Ducati motorbike, her helmet covered her face completely like those you would see racing dirt bikes.

She was so hot, Clarke felt her stomach churn and drip at the sight. Lexa parked the motorbike in front of Clarke and ran across the street, closing the sed up before coming back to her.

“You okay Clarke? Cat got your tongue?” She took of her helmet, her green eyes glittering in the sunlight and her lips were pulled into a smirk.

“Seriously Lexa. What is it that you can't do? Like literally. You play the guitar, owner of your own shop, rides a motorbike. What other surprises haven't you told me about?”

“Hmmmm let me see. I surf, played in the leagues for Volleyball, gym freak, marathon freak, best cook for you, a master's in business. I guess I'm pretty much good at everything.”

“Show off!”

“If it's one thing I suck at, that's art. I can't paint for shit.”

“So the commander is not so perfect after all.” Lexa groaned, hating that Clarke had started calling Commander like their friends do.

Lexa gave Clarke a blue helmet, different from what Lexa uses and they settled onto the bike. Clarke wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa, fearing she might fall off if she let go and Lexa gave her a reassuring squeeze before they took off.

Moving gracefully through the streets of L.A, Clarke looked at the buildings and the people they passed, her mind relaxing as the comfort she got from Lexa was soothing. She had no clue where Lexa was taking her but it helped with the excitement that grew in her stomach.

Lexa had drove to an abandoned building, clearly noticeable due to the cracks that were visible on the outside of the building and Clarke knew it could be worse on the inside.

“Were here.” Lexa had stopped and parked the motorbike at the corner of the building, taking her helmet off and placing it on top of the seat. Clarke did the same thing and smiled, locking her hands with Lexa's and the walked to the front of the building.

“What is this place?”

“Just wait and see.”

“Why do I get the feeling it's a good place for murder? Are you going to kill me Lexa?” Lexa all but laughed, knowing her girlfriend hadn't been to places such as this before.

“No Clarke. I wouldn't do that ever. Just follow me.”

Lexa led them both into the building, which was big but completely empty, broken glass around and couple of beer bottles laying around, suggesting that someone had slept there not too long ago.

They reached a second door at the other end of the building and what Clarke saw on the other side of the door was beyond amazing. Lexa had take them to a festival in the middle of a large compound the size of 1 Football field and Clarke could only gasp in shock.

“Lexa. What is this place?”

“Its called the City Of Light festival. It's a place where us musicians and artists come to for celebrations. Happens only once a year.”

“How come I never knew about this?”

“It's something like a music festival where people from all over the world would come to party. But this is different. People from all walks of life come here to share their experiences and stories but also to have fun. Only people with special tattoos are allowed in.”

“Wait what? Special tattoo? Where?”

Lexa pulled her hair up, revealing the symbol that was tattooed on there, the infinity sign, before letting her hair fall back down.

“So that's the meaning of your tattoo. Its an entry pass to enter. Why didn't I think of that.” Clarke groaned knowing Lexa never actually spoke about the meanings of her tattoos before and only seen it when Lexa was asleep.

“Come on. There's something you will enjoy very much.” Lexa pulls Clarke pass the stalls that were set up all around the place, and walking to the center of the area, where large stacks of woods were placed around neatly in the circle.  
They reached another set of stalls, but this time, it was only shown as a gallery, full of paintings that were set up for viewing.

Clarke was entranced with the works that were placed there, viewing every detail of each artwork inch by inch. Lexa stood behind, allowing Lexa to explore the paintings, hopefully giving her the inspirations needed out of it.

Clarke couldn't believe the things that she had come across today. She was elated that she was brought into such a community where she felt free. She was free with Lexa. No crazy Ontari to stalk them and no meddling best friends to disturb them. This was just a normal date like any other couple could have.

“This beautiful Lexa. I really enjoy this.”

“Anything for you love.” They shared a quick kiss before they continued walking around and going about to the different stalls that were there. They had stopped at a stall which Lexa immediately spoke to the man, Clarke being introduced to him as he was Lexa's tattoo artist.

“The name is Gustus my dear.” He shook Clarke's hand and she recognised who he was immediately.

“Clarke Griffin. You are the drummer for Trikru Band. Wow. It's an honour.” He smiled at Clarke as Lexa winked at Clarke.

“Well since you're the commanders girlfriend, I would give you a tattoo design for free. Your pick. If of course you would like to get a tattoo.”

Clarke contemplated for a second. There were so many designs to choose from that she didn't know which one to pick. She had never seen such designs in her life and she had always wanted to get a tattoo but she wanted something that matches with Lexa.

“If I were you babe, I would take this design right here. It suits you.” Lexa had pointed to one of the tribal designs that was hanging on the wall. It was a simple design of a war paint mask that a leader would use to go to war with. Streaks running down the eyes of the mask and Clarke agreed with it.

She could imagine the design on Lexa's face, making her the fierce and strong willed person she really is.

“Need me to hold your hand in case you cry?” Lexa smirked knowing she was repeating the same gesture when Clarke had offered to sit in the medical bay the week before.

“I'll be fine big baby.”

Lexa laughed and sat outside the stall, waiting patiently for Clarke to get her tattoo done.

“So Clarke, how has Lexa been?”

“She's better. Happier. I know about what happened. She was closed off and a emotional wreck when I met her.”

“Ontari still stalking her?” Clarke flinched when she felt the needle pierce her skin on her right shoulder blade.

“How does everyone know about Ontari stalking her?”

“Well my dear, Roan is a good friend of ours, he is the bassist, so he knows what his sister is up to. But fear from his mother, he has no say in what she does. About time the restraining order was placed. Gives Lexa a peace of mind for once.”

“Yeah. She caused a lot of trouble when I first arrived.”

“You must be really special if she fell in love with you. Now, I am a sweet guy, but she has eyes for you only. So take care of her for us eh?”

“I will.” Clarke smiled and they stayed there in silence for the next two hours until he was finished. Lexa was sitting in the chair, her eyes glued to the fire that had started in the center of the compound.

“How's the back?”

“Sore but will be alright. Thanks for everything Gustus.”

“You're welcome sweetheart. Now you ladies enjoy the rest of the evening. I'm sure you would enjoy the sacred dance that's about to start.”

“Thank you. Gustus.”

“Anytime commander. See you around.”

Lexa and Clarke left the stall and made their way to the center, where the fire was lit up. More people had joined them for the sacred dance and Clarke was feeling scared.

“Relax Clarke. The dance is simple.”

“What if I mess up and make a fool of myself? I never even trained for this.”

“You don't have to train for this Clarke. All you have to do is follow my lead and when a bang goes off, you would know what to do from there.”

“Are you sure?” Lexa chuckled and quickly kissed Clarke before pulling her towards the circle formed around the fire.

Clarke and Lexa faced each other, staring into one another's eyes as the song began to play. Clarke didn't know what to do but Lexa immediately grabbed her hands, moving them in a repetitive step, just like everyone else was doing.

True enough Clarke thought it was simple as she picked up on the steps quickly. The whole time they danced, they never left each other's eyes, neither did they blink. It felt like they were stuck in a trance and only they were the ones who existed in the moment of time.

The bang went off and Lexa immediately separated from Clarke, disappearing from her and into the crowd. Some others had separated from their partners and Clarke understood the meaning of it.

They were supposed to chase after their love ones. Clarke moved through the crowd, catching a glimpse of Lexa's green eyes before she disappeared again. Clarke was finding it a challenge having to chase Lexa and she decided to turn around and head the opposite direction.

Lexa had danced her way around, going in a circle, keeping an eye out for Clarke. The sacred dance was meant for their soulmate to chase them and if they were the one for them, they would eventually meet when the song still played. However, if they didn't find their pair at the end of the song, the relationship was doomed to fail.

Lexa danced backwards until she felt her wrists being pulled and she turned to face Clarke directly in her eyes.

“Found you Commander.”

“Indeed.”

“So, does this mean I'm your soulmate?” Lexa perked her eyebrows up.

“How did you know the meaning of the dance?”

“Thank Gustus for that.”

Lexa smiled as did Clarke before their lips crashed together into a searing kiss. The music played on and everyone around them had danced, meeting their pairs and sharing a kiss. Their kiss lasted forever, the love and passion the shared for each other had made their bond so strong, nothing could tear them apart.

So the night when on with ease and the two lovebirds enjoyed the rest of night, just being with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I thought it would be nice to finally have them go out on their date. I pitched in Ontari and Roan talking as a little spoiler for what's to come in future chapters. Like i said i am not that evil and next chapter Clarke is going to run in to someone she hadn't seen in forever. Spoiler alert again. See you guys tomorrow :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa sell cupcakes as usual. Raven and Anya have a change of plans. Clarke reunites with someone unexpected.

Raven scurried up the stairs and into her apartment, slamming the door shut and running into the kitchen where Anya was seated, working on her laptop.

“Anya Anya Anya.”

“What?” Anya snapped her concentration lost after Raven had slammed the door shut.

“We have a problem.”

“We do. Yours first or mine?” Raven eyed Anya and opted that Anya talk her problems first.

“You go first.”

“Well Raven, I know I just moved here not too long ago, but the company wants to make a switch.”

“What do you mean switch?”

“The boss in L.A has a sick mother here and he wants to switch positions with me. Meaning I run the L.A office and he runs the one here in New York. I have to move back in 3 months tops.” Anya sighed knowing that she would not receive any nice treatment of words from Raven.

“Actually Anya, I wanted to tell you that I got a job offer as an engineer in L.A. And I was going to ask if you were okay with me moving there. Looks like the odds are in our favour.”

Anya laughed and threw the towel beside her at her girlfriends face. They were going to move back to L.A, being close to the other two lovebirds.

“We should tell Clarke and Lexa. They have been pretty quiet lately.”

“That's because they keep fucking one another, they couldn't be bothered to answer their phones. Did I mention that they went to the City Of Light festival?”

“No. Why?”

“Lexa made them do the sacred dance, found each other and they kept making out in the crowd, they actually received the first prize of winning a playstation.”

“Shit. Now I'm thinking twice on whether or not to move in with them. Why in the hell did they get a playstation? Shouldn't they give the yearly medal or something for giving the most amount of affections? Or the usual initiation when we had our first dance there?”

“I don't know. Maybe they had an issue with the items this year. Besides, now Lexa will actually have to fight with the playstation to get Clarke back.” Anya chuckled at the memory, knowing her girlfriends best friend had a thing for playing games with Raven.

“You don't know my sister well enough. She can sit and play xbox for 12 hours straight without eating, sleeping or even taking a shit.”

“Good luck to them both. Just hope they don't die playing games. Just when we thought countless hours of sex wasn't enough.”

Raven sat beside Anya, opening the box of take out and placing one in front of Anya, before they started eating. They enjoyed the rest of their dinner, talking about their plans to move and to give the two lovebirds a call the next weekend on their plans.

* * *

Clarke had finished icing her batch of cupcakes, waiting for Lexa to finish hers. They had a big delivery order for the hospital that called them a week before, and they had to deliver it by that evening. It was a certain function at the hospital for the staff and patients at the hospital to mingle around and Clarke felt happy that they were doing cupcakes for a good cause.

Lexa had even offered to give it to the hospital for free but the lady over the phone had insisted on paying them.

“So we have to attend the event as well?” Clarke asked as she placed the boxes on top of each other.

“Apparently so. They said we were invited because we are the ones making the deserts. So they insisted on it.”

“Well, at least we get to have free champagne.” Clarke smirked as she scoot her butt over to Lexa's side, playfully trailing her finger up and down Lexa's stomach. She knew it would put Lexa in edge and Lexa struggled not to fidget.

“You only enjoy us having champagne because we can have drunken sex after getting drunk.” Clarke pouted and stood behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning on her.

“Don't you like having sex with me?”

“Of course I do. But not to the extent of fucking in every place available we could find. We fucked at the festival, the bar just around the corner in the car and not to mention the park.”

“Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. There was only that weird guy who was smoking too much weed and ignored us fucking anyway.” Lexa stopped icing the cupcakes and turned around, cupping Clarke's face and kissing her.

Clarke moaned into Lexa's mouth, Lexa backing her up against the counter and lifting her up to sit on the counter. Lexa made her way down Clarke's neck, sucking and biting on the previous marks she made the night before, freshening the marks again and Clarke moved her head backwards to give Lexa more space.

Things began to heat up, Clarke untying Lexa's apron and dropping it to the floor, pulling up her shirt and throwing it to the ground. Clarke bites down on Lexa's shoulders, leaving her bite mark there. Moans were exchanged from both woman and Clarke unhooked Lexa's bra.

She sucked on the top of her breasts and moved down towards Lexa's nipples, Lexa moaning loudly when they heard the door of the shop open and close. Lexa scrambled away from Clarke and grabbed her bra and shirt of the ground, Clarke groaning in annoyance as they were interrupted by a customer.

Clarke immediately went out to the cashier and she was amused at who had actually shown up.

“Hello Clarke.”

“Hi Indra. How can I help?”

“Lexa around?”

“Yeah… Uh…. She's just ummmm… Uh…” Clarke couldn't say that they were about to have sex in the kitchen but neither could she hide the fresh marks on her neck.

Indra eyed her amusingly from looking at her neck before Lexa appeared from behind.

“Indra.”

“Commander. I hope I’m not disturbing anything.” Clarke smiled sheepishly, her cheeks flushed red and Lexa stared hard at the corner of the room, biting her lips.

“Anyways, came to tell you about a gig that's happening next weekend. Wanted to know if you were game for it? We would be honoured to have you again. Of course Clarke here may join us during practice.”

“Thanks Indra.” Indra smiled at Clarke before turning to look back at Lexa waiting for her reply.

“When is practice?” The reply took Indra to process for sometime, as she had expected Lexa to decline her offer again after a long time if trying to get through to her.

“Next week Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Gig is Friday night.”

“Got it. Will be there.”

“And this is where I leave you two to your own devices. Welcome back Lexa. And welcome to the family Clarke. Hope to see you there too.”

“Oh I will be there.” Indra laughs and shakes Clarke's hand before she winks at Lexa and leaving the shop.   
“What?” Lexa snaps sarcastically at her.

“I get to watching you rocking out with the band. This is going to be awesome!” Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek and went back into the kitchen to finish up on their orders, Lexa letting out a breathy laugh before walking back into the kitchen to help finish the job.

* * *

 

“What? You guys are leaving in 3 months?” Octavia all but shouted, the other customers in the restaurant eyeing the table.

“Relax O. It's not as if we are going to die. We're moving back to L.A that’s all. And we're hoping the two lovebirds will let us move in. Lincoln all but snorted at Raven, who was chowing down on her cheesecake she and Anya were sharing.

“What so funny Lincoln?” Anya glared at him.

“Well, the fact that Clarke complains so much about you two making noise every time, I don't think she will let you both back in. Lexa herself would rather die than have the two of you in.”

Anya groaned knowing Lexa hated being around whenever she and Raven were having sex or even getting cheesy with each other. Lexa may be a romantic with Clarke, but Anya and Raven weren't exactly her type of people to live with.

“I know Lexa all too well. Plus she is the owner of the place, I can exactly just barge in to live with her even if I used to.”

“True. She has Clarke now, so technically it's their little quiet haven. No harm in asking.” Lincoln always had words of wisdom for her was such a softie. The first time she met him, she actually thought he was gay. But she was wrong.

He was just a nice guy with a soft heart even though he was big and muscular. He had a shaved head and he was way too tall for Octavia. But they were a cute couple.

“So, we are still going to have that road trip of yours, no doubt. But until everyone is settled in and what not, then we go.” Raven took another bite before giving Anya a bite.

“How has Lexa been anyway?” Lincoln leaned backwards into the seat, rubbing Octavia’ back in the process.

“Indra told me she accepted the offer to play in a gig next week. So everything is going smoothly. Indra was expecting her to say no again but she finally said yes. So it's great progress for her.”

“I see. As long as she finds her happiness again, that's all that matters. She was in the ditch for a very long time no doubt.” Lincoln looked at Anya before he grabbed the glass of win in front of him.

“Well, we best give them a call tomorrow. All of us are going to Skype and we are going to chat with them about the plans here and catch up.”

“Aye sure thing Anya. The commander would be happy to see me.” Everyone laughed knowing it was a lie. Lexa had refused to talk to Lincoln after he messed up her kitchen the last time Octavia and him were in town. Lexa almost killed him with her knife for even trying to help clean up.

The four continued to talk and on the other side of the US, Lexa and Clarke were getting ready for their dinner at the hospital function room.

* * *

 

Clarke searched through her make up kit for her lipstick and eyeliner, knowing that if she didn't get ready in the next 10 minutes, Lexa was going to scream at her for never being on time.

Realising she had lent Lexa her eyeliner, she got up from her seat and walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, the one where they stayed in most of the time. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Lexa who was dressed in a sexy black lace, mesh peck hip sleeveless dress, a zip running down the front of her breasts.

Lexa's make up was simple, eyeliner and red lipstick with her hair let down to one side. She was a freaking goddess, Clarke thought in her head. Clarke was only wearing a white summer dress, a black belt wrapped around her waist, and she felt as if they were the Ying and Yang couple.

“Stop staring Clarke. We don't have time for that.” Lexa giggled, grabbing the eyeliner from the desk and walked over to Clarke. Clarke still stared in awe, unmoving and Lexa had to poke her just to make sure she wasn't having a heart attack.

“Clarke, if you can't move at least let me apply eyeliner on your eyes for you.” Clarke immediately snapped out of her trance and smiled, closing her eyes. The smooth line that was drawn, Lexa's hands moving steadily and firmly as she drew the eyeliner across her eyes.

When she was done with both eyes, she blew lightly on her eyes, so that the liquid liner would dry faster and placed a kiss on Clarke's lips. Clarke kissed back and separated so that they don't get distracted and headed off.

Closing the shop and packing all the cupcakes into the car and the trunk, they headed off towards the hospital. It was only a 15 minutes drive to the hospital, not too far for them to make the delivery and enjoy the event.

They got there 15 minutes early, calling the hotel staff to come out and collect the boxes and heading into the hospital towards the function room.

It was fairly big, more like a ballroom for big corporate events, knowing they always had certain events for staff or for the patients time after time and both woman were glad to have been part of their big event this year.

The guests started to fill the room, some patients in wheelchairs and those who were still able to walk had made it in. Nurses had changed into better outfits while one or two had remained in their work clothes.

Doctors were dressed in suits and ties, the woman dressed in business wear and everyone in the room were having a good time. After most of the guest were settled in the room, the speaker of the night was Dr. Thelonious Jaha, the head of the hospital and the one who had requested the order of the cupcakes.

“Good evening everyone. It's extremely delightful to see that most of you could make it. It's a time for staff and patients to enjoy themselves and feel alive again. Some of you may have been in the hospital longer than others, be it patients or staff, but we are a family here. We look after each other and the smiles that I see in the hallways always warms my heart.

Also, we have some wonderful desserts made by two beautiful woman whose hearts are made of such care and love to make cupcakes for everyone to have. Cupcake loves. So I would like everyone to give them a round of applause to Ms Lexa Woods and Ms Clarke Griffin for their hard work in making the desserts.

Most of all, thank you to the staff who has worked day in and day out to provide the best of comfort for the patients that arrive at the hospital. A big thank you to them. Now, go have some fun and enjoy the delicious food. Thank you everyone.”

Dr. Jaha exited the stage and everyone went back to their own business, talking and laughing.

“Looks like another job well done.” Clarke smiled raising her glass of champagne to Lexa.

“Job well done indeed. To us.”

“To us.” The clicked their glasses together and taking a drag before they had their glasses refilled.

Just as they were settled into a conversation with each other, Clarke heard someone call her name. The one voice she hadn't heard in a very long time. Clarke immediately spun around to stare into the woman eyes standing in front of her.

“Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Clarke's mother works at the hospital. Let's see how they work out their problems next chapter. Will Clarke walk away again or reconcile with her mother? Let me know in the comments which should it be. See you soon :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Abby Reconcile. A surprise call from Anya.

Clarke stood there, unmoving as she saw her own mother right before her eyes. She hadn't seen or spoken to her ever since the days she left the house. She didn't want to acknowledge her. Although she knew her mother had been searching for her for years, she didn't want to go back to square one again.

“Mom?”

“Yes Clarke. It's me.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I moved here over a year ago to work with the hospital. Clarke I’m sorry. I am really really sorry.” Clarke stood there, wanting to cry and hug her mother. There were times that she missed her mother and needed her help, but she refused to speak to her mother. Now years later, the woman was asking her for her forgiveness.

“Look Clarke. I only wanted what was best for you back then. And now I realised that you never wanted to go to med school. I see that now. Please Clarke, stop running. I miss you.”

“Excuse me.” Clarke ran away from Her mother and Lexa, heading towards the bathroom and locking herself inside. She felt overwhelmed. Her mother understood her Daughters wants and needs, and she didn't want Clarke to go.

She let herself cry for she felt guilty as well. Her mother only wanted what was best for her. Outside, Lexa was feeling very uncomfortable, knowing Clarke never spoke much about her mother and here she was staring at the woman.

“Do you want me to talk to her?” Lexa offered as she walked close to Clarke's mother who was in tears that her Daughter had run off again.

“You must be Lexa.” She managed to choke out between her sobs.

“That I am maam.”

“Please call me Abby.” Lexa smiled reassuringly.

“So Clarke works for you huh?”

“Yeah. I took her in when she helped me out one time. So I offered to let her stay at my place and work.”

“Thank you Lexa for doing that. Any mother would be happy to hear that there are kind souls around to make sure their daughter is doing fine.”

“Stay here. I'll get her to come around.”

“Thank you.” Lexa gave Abby’s shoulder a squeeze before heading over to the bathroom she saw Clarke run into. She could hear the sobs that came from behind the cubicle door when she entered.

“Clarke?”

No answer cane from the blonde and Lexa sighed, leaning against the door of the cubicle, waiting for the blonde to clear her thoughts and come out when she was ready. About a good 15 minutes later, Clarke had finally emerged from the cubicle, her eyes puffed up and red from crying, immediately hugged Lexa.

“It's okay Clarke. I got you. Shhhhhhh….” The blonde had started crying again.

“I feel guilty Lexa. I left her and she only wanted the best for me. I should have went home. I should have apologised to her.”

“She changed as did you. She wants to make things right with you. I don't have parents anymore. But you still have one who will always love you.”

“What if I mess up again?”

“Then we fix it together. Talk to her Clarke. She's your mother.” Lexa rubbed Clarke's back soothingly and placing soft kisses on her head. Clarke separated from Lexa and smiled, got herself washed up and her make up touched out before Lexa intertwined her fingers with Clarke's and bringing her back out.

Abby had a glass of champagne in her hands, staring into the distance and waiting patiently for her Daughter to come back so that they could have their heart to heart talk.

“Clarke.”

“Hi mom. Can we go somewhere more private to talk?” Clarke looked at Lexa reassuringly that she would be okay.

“Of course Honey. Lead the way.” Both woman left the function room and into the hallway, Lexa hanging back behind and speaking with a couple of staff that had approached her. Clarke found a bench for then both to sit and Abby waited patiently for her to talk.

“Mom, I never meant to leave you that day. I was just so frustrated that you didn't listen to me about the things I wanted to do. I was so mad that day and I tho that maybe if I left, I could find that dream. But I didn't.”

“What happened honey?”

“I met someone back then, fell in love and got my heartbroken. Couldn't make it as an artist in New York and so I worked as a waitress until I had enough to move here to L.A. Same thing happened and I had no place to go. I wanted so much to call you but I was embarrassed mom. I wanted so bad to call you and come home. But I could face you after the day I left.”

“I'm your mother Clarke. I always will be. Even if you're deep in shit, I would always welcome you home. You know that. I know you haven't found that dream job, but I know you won't stop until you get it. Your father had always known that.”

“Oh mom I've missed you so much.” Clarke and Abby embraced one another, letting out tears and sorrys to each other. Clarke was happy that she and her mother could finally talk as normal human beings and not argue or throw fits of anger at each other.

They finally separated and Abby kissed her daughters forehead. “Do you want to move back in with me? It's a small apartment but I can make space instead of staying with your boss.”

“No mom. Lexa and I, we are…. Ummm… Kinda together.” Abby stared at her daughter for a split second before smiling.

“You love her very much don't you?”

“I do mom. She really is special.”

“Alright then. As long as you're happy with her, that's all that counts. I still would like to have that mother and girlfriend talk though.”

“God mom no.” Both woman laughed and made their way back towards the function hall where poor Lexa was forced into listening about surgeons doing surgery and she all but nodded her head at them annoyingly.

* * *

 

Lexa stayed behind taking drag after drag of champagne and enjoying the atmosphere around her. She was going to give Clarke and Abby all the time that they needed and she watched the band on stage played and she was reminded of her time in the band. Next week was her first gig in 2 years and she felt somewhat excited before a group of young surgeons came over to her.

She tried to slip out but one of them had stopped beside her to flirt with her. Lexa grew annoyed by the minute, finally deciding to take the entire champagne bottle that was there because he tried so hard to impress her with his skills and the number of patients he operated on.

His other two friends had joined in the conversation, turning it in to a competition to impress the Lexa. But she gave her stone cold face, clearly uninterested. Clarke came walking in a jealousy flushed through her. She knew Lexa wasn't interested but watching them hitting on her, she had to make a point who Lexa really belonged too.

Clarke pushed her way in, all three guys staring at Clarke before they groaned miserably as Clarke pulled Lexa in for a kiss, Lexa gladly returning her kiss to Clarke. Abby stood a step back, having watched her daughter display such affection in front of her colleagues, she hid herself by the dessert counter and grabbed a cupcake.

“Took you long enough. Another 15 minutes more and you would have buried me in the grave.”

“It wasn't that long.” Clarke swatted Lexa's arms  
  
“I almost died. So yeah it was pretty drastic.”

“You're dramatic. Come on, I want you to meet my mom.” Clarke dragged Lexa over to Abby, who was chowing down on a second cupcake.

“Mom this is Lexa…”

“Lexa Woods. I know.” Clarke looked at her mother who was smirking before looking back at Lexa who was smiling nervously.

“Nice to meet you again Lexa. Although I would have preferred to meet on better terms earlier but nonetheless, thank you.”

“The pleasure is mine Abby. I'm glad to see you and Clarke or wonderful terms.” Lexa shook Abby’s hands, Clarke just looked at the situation before her. It was awkward at first for Clarke because they seem to have known each other before hand by the way they were acting with one another.

“So, Lexa, how did you and Clarke meet?”

“Mom stop it. Don't chase my girlfriend away with your words.”

“Okay okay. Just make sure you two take care of yourselves. And stay off the chocolates Clarke. I know you have a habit of over eating.” Clarke was reminded of the time she was an overweight teenager for having too many chocolates.

“Mom seriously stop. I don't need to be reminded of my childhood.” Lexa perked up her eyebrows, clearly very interested in Clarke being overweight.

“I would do anything to hear that story Abby. Free cupcakes for a month or a year? Your pick.” Lexa smirked and Abby came to Lexa's side and put her arms around Lexa's shoulders and smiling.

“Mmmmm maybe come over for dinner would be better. Oh and your cupcakes are wonderful dear. I love it. Bring some over for dinner. Would like to catch up on life with my dearest daughter over here. Your invited of course.”

“No no. I'll let you two catch up. Another day for getting to know your daughters girlfriend. But don't worry. I'll make sure Clarke brings cupcakes over.” Abby laughed, already taking a liking to Lexa and Clarke on the other hand just rolled her eyes.

“Okay enough you two. Lexa and I are heading out and have a great evening mom.”

“You too honey. Do call every weekend.”

“Yes mom.” Clarke and Abby hugged each other again before Abby pulls Lexa into a hug as well and letting them go.

“Be safe alright.”

“We will.” Abby excused herself to walk over and talk to Dr. Jaha, Clarke and Lexa heading out the door and back to the car.

“Well looks like you two made up. I'm happy for you.” Lexa spoke as she switched on the engines of the car and driving off down the street.

“Great. Now my mum is going to keep asking about my sex life. Should have made a run for it instead.” Clarke groaned and Lexa chuckled, bringing Clarke's hand to her lips and kissing it.

They enjoyed the short drive home, walking through the front door when Lexa gets a call on her phone. Anya's number was shown on the screen and she picked it up immediately knowing her sister never calls without texting her first.

“Anya? What's up?” She heard her sister crying on the phone before she finally answered.

“It's Raven.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the short chapter. Had my assignment that my school screwed up and i have to redo it. So tomorrow I'll update a longer one I promise and it's gonna be a load. See you guys soon❤️


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets into an accident. Emotions are everywhere and a secret is revealed about Lexa's true heritage.

Sunday morning was like any other morning for both Raven and Anya. Had a wonderful dinner date the night before and came home to countless hours of sex and making out. They stayed in bed all morning, talking and laughing like any other Sunday.

“So have you called Lexa yet?”

“No. I sent her a message and she didn't reply. So I text Clarke instead. Her reply was Lexa was busy with her. And that is an obvious their at it.”

“Jesus. Don't they ever get tired? It's like they don't sleep at all. Spend the whole night screwing each other before heading downstairs to make cupcakes.”

“Relax Raven. They only do it on weekends. Unless one person gets needy then fine they do it.” Anya rolled her eyes at Raven who was thinking hard about something.

“You're motors are running. What's in that brain of yours?”

“I find them utterly cute really. Sappy couple of course and they are like two hot chicks with brains that are freakishly talented. I can't help but feel the need to protect them you know? Like I’ve never seen such love like theirs before. Like it was meant to be.”

“Raven Reyes. For all the years I've known you, not once have you ever been this sappy. Now I'm worried.” Raven crawled on top of Anya and straddled her hips.

“No nothing to worry about idiot. I'm just saying you're sister is lucky to have met my best friend. That’s all bitch!”

“Now there's the Raven Reyes I know. I'm sure those two will let us stay with them and we can make fun of their sappy heads all day long.” Raven smirked at the thought.

“And I'm so challenging Clarke and Lexa to a fucking game of Mortal Kombat and claiming myself as the fucking queen of the game. Someone needs to tame your sister down if Clarke can't do the job.”

“Oh don't worry. Clarke has her tamed enough. She used to be able to kick my ass all the time. With Clarke around, god, the way she answers the phone is disturbing. All soft with her ‘hello Anya’ in a soothing love like tone. Used to just be the standard ‘what’ in her commander tone. God I miss that.”

Raven chuckled and hovered over Anya, kissing and taunting her girlfriend. They were so happy that morning, they even forgot to bring in the clothes when it started to rain heavily and Anya cursed later on when she realised the clothes were soaking wet again.

“So what do you want to do today?” Raven asked after taking a shower and watching Anya groan miserably as she pried every single piece of clothing she could find and hanged it back on the poles in the house.

“Well let's see. We could have Chinese take out and Netflix it. It's raining out. Too lazy to even leave this place.

“Okay how about this. You stay here and get the blankets ready, while I will fly my ass to go get food and come back? Sound good?”

“Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmm. I like that.” Anya walked over to tease Raven, biting on her earlobes and licking it, causing Raven to grumble and moan.

“Fuck Anya. Save it for when I get back. Then I worship you to the moon and back.”

“You better hurry up then, because I’m in the mood.”

“Fuck that. We're doing it now.”

And towards the bedroom they went, Raven taking full advantage of the situation and ripping her girlfriend to pieces with her bites and fingers. Round after round they went and again, Anya forgot to close the kitchen window, rain water coming in and wetting the floor.

* * *

Raven didn't leave the house until evening to go get food. It was already 9pm and she still wasn't home. Anya timed her knowing the placed a bet that if Raven came back late with food, she would have to suffer when Anya plays her games in bed.

It was already 9.30 and Anya was grinning happily as she had won their little bet. Anya had already cleaned up the kitchen and got Netflix settled as well. So she went over to the couch and waited patiently for Raven to come back.

She was sore from having a good time with Raven that day and decided maybe a little sleep would help for a bit, knowing Raven would be late because of the rain. So she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

* * *

 

Raven cursed as she walked into the Chinese take out joint. She knew she should have taken the car instead but she wanted to be quick so she could win the bet she played with Anya. Taking the motorcycle was way faster since she could swerve between the traffic. It was reckless but it was worth it.

She ordered the usual Chinese fried noodles with wanton and dumplings. It was pissing down rain and Raven couldn't care less about for she had driven in the rain countless times before. She had this weary feeling in her guts but she ignored it thinking she was just hungry and that she was going to lose the bet.

Once the food was given to her and she paid for it, wrapped up the food tightly in plastic bags before heading outside. She wore her helmet and packed the food in the small compartment that was attached to her motorcycle, closing it tightly before getting on her bike and driving off.

There was still traffic around and Raven swerved through it easily but not at a fast pace to the point that she was actually speeding. The rain was pouring down hard and she could barely see the traffic light up in front.

Thinking that the light had shown green, Raven moved forward and as she continued through the junction, she immediately felt herself flying through the air. The sounds of tires screeching and broken glass had filled her ears.

Next thing she knew, her head was fuzzy, she couldn't feel her legs and that she was lying on the ground. She heard someone's voice before a few more filled her ears. She was lost in her on trance. The sound of the rain and the voices around her had started to fade away. The only sound left was her beating heart.

The last thing she thought off before she closed her eyes, was Anya's face, smiling back at her and she let the darkness takeover her.

* * *

 

Anya jolted awake at the sound of her handphone ringing. It was already midnight, and Raven was no where in sight. Knowing it was raining, she assumed that Raven was stuck in the shop and because it was closing, Anya assumed Raven needed her to pick her up at the shop.

“Where are you Raven? Do you know what time it is?”

“Is this Ms Anya Woods?” Anya all but stopped moving.

“Who…who is this?”

“My name is Niylah. Im a nurse here at Mount Sinai Hospital. I found your number on speed dial. Your friend has been in an accident. We need you to come down to the hospital.”

Anya covered her mouth and her knees gave way, crashing to the floor as she let her tears fall. She felt everything give way. Her life, her heart and her soul. She loved her with all her heart and even planned on proposing to her and now she was in a hospital.

“Ms Woods?”

“I’ll…….. I’ll be there.”

Anya quickly hung up the phone and grab her things, before heading out the door. She didn't care what she looked like. All she wanted to do was to get to the hospital. She was all over the place in a mess and the one person she could call was her sister.

After 3 rings, she picked up the phone.

“Anya? What's up?” Anya started crying again, sobbing and whimpering as she tried to form the words in her mouth.

“It's Raven.”

Lexa sat leaned against the counter top, trying to absorb every word Anya said to her.

“God Lexa. She's been in an accident. I shouldn't have let her leave. I should have asked her to stay home and…….and because of me she's in the hospital. I didn't know who else to call so I called you. I don't know what to think or do.”

“Listen Anya. I'm taking the next flight out of here and I'll meet you there. You here me. I'm coming over. Fuck the shop. My sister comes first. See you soon. Get some sleep. Anything you call me. Got it?”

“Thank you Lexa. Thank you.”

“I love you sis. I'm coming.”

Lexa hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, Clarke was washing her hands when she felt Lexa wrap her arms around her waist. Lexa leaned her head on Clarke's shoulders and sighed heavily, clenching her jaws knowing she had to tell Clarke the news.

“What's wrong Lexa?”

“Anya just called. Ravens been in an accident. I don't know how she's doing. Anya is hysterical and I’m going over to New York.” Clarke felt herself go and Lexa gripped her tightly. She cried knowing her best friend was in the hospital, god knows what's going on and she was unable to do anything.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Are you sure? If the worse comes……”

“Don't say that. She's alive and I know she's strong. Raven won't…..” Clarke choked on her own words and she cried as Lexa hummed into her ears.

“We go together. Anya is my best friend too. We stick together. All of us.”

“I'll get our stuff. Stay here and wait for me. Then we go together. Okay?”

“Okay.” Lexa quickly kissed her lips before disappearing upstairs to pack a couple of of clothes into a duffel bag and came back downstairs to find Clarke sitting on the counter top watching the stove in front of her.

Clarke was worried sick for her best friend and Anya, as well as Lexa who was worried for them both. They left the store, locking up and catching a cab to the airport. Both woman caught the last flight out for that night and they boarded the plane to New York.

Sleep did not come easy for the two as they kept thinking about their friend and Lexa was worried about her sister as well who she knew would not have slept. It was only a 5 hours flight but it was still long to them both.

Lexa hummed some of the songs she would sing for Clarke, letting the blonde fall asleep as she was exhausted from crying silently in Lexa's shoulders. Lexa had to be strong now for all of them. Octavia was sure to be at the hospital by now. Clarke and Anya were in tough shape as well.

She would take care of them and she was their commander. She protects and she looks out for her own.

* * *

 

Anya sat in the waiting room, staring at the wall, her tears still running down her face. She didn't know what time it was or how long she had been in that position. All she cared about was Raven.

She didn't even realise that Lexa and Clarke had walked in the door and immediately, Lexa bent down in front of her sister and cupped her face.

“Anya? It's me Lexa. Talk to me Anya. Don't shut yourself out.” Anya's eyes darted straight into Lexa's lush green eyes and immediately she hugged her sister tightly. Letting the tears fall and soak Lexa's shirt.

“Shhhhhh it's okay. She's going to be okay. She's going to come back to all of us. Just give it time. I'll be here as long as you want me to. The company can wait. I’ll call Carl tomorrow and inform him about what happened.”

“I should be at work Lexa. The company needs me.”

“No. Raven needs you and you should stay here. I'll go to the office tomorrow and settle whatever needs to be done. Clarke will be here with you.”

“No Lexa. I promised mum and dad I will take care of their company and….”

“Mum and Dad entrusted me with the company. I'm the CEO and I say that you stay here. I promoted you because I left. So now I take care of it for now. When everything is fine, you can go back to it.”

Anya nodded her head and with insistence from Lexa, she laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Walking outside to where Clarke was standing, having bought herself a cup of coffee, she smiled at Lexa and sat down with her on the bench.

“How's Anya?”

“Asleep. I'll be going to the office tomorrow. Stay with Anya for me?”

“Office? You don't work for Anya's company Lexa. How can they….”

“I'm the CEO of the company Clarke. My parents gave the company to me. After their passing, I became the boss of Woods Corporation. But because I loved playing in the band and selling cupcakes, I left the company in Anya's capable hands.”

Clarke was in shock. She never thought of Lexa being the CEO of a company. Not to mention an established one. Now the dots all connected with her. For Lexa's cupcake business, they were doing good. But Lexa didn't seem like a boss at all for she was kind and soft hearted to even be a business woman.

“But you….you don't even look like a business woman who would run an entire company at all. You're so sweet and kind. Not like those assholes who fight and argue with Anya all the time to make deals.”

“I run the business world. That's how Ontari knew about me. I have a tight hold on her mothers company. Promise me you will stay with Anya?”

“Yes I will. I’l call if anything comes up.” Lexa smiled and caressed Clarke's face and Clarke leaning into her touch. They closed their eyes and took in each other's touch and warmth before the nurse called them.

“Raven Reyes family?” Anya somehow heard it and darted out of the room, Lexa and Clarke running behind to stand beside Anya.

“Ms Reyes is out of surgery. She's doing fine and everything is stable. However, there was a problem with her right leg.” The doctor flipped the chart board back to it's original position.

“What's wrong with it?” Anya asked wearily, not wanting to hear the bad news at all.

“She can't walk using that leg without a brace. She won't be able to do normal things like she used to. We are very sorry.”

Anya cried again and Lexa had to catch her sister from falling, trying her best to console her while Clarke leaned against the wall, sobbing as well. It was hard news as it is and they have yet to inform Raven about her condition.

And they all knew, it wasn't something Raven could handle when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I thought it would be nice that Lexa would help her sister out. Although she would only work temporary in Anya's place, I needed to get the storyline out for how Ontari knew about Lexa. And why she keeps stalking her. So Raven will wake up next chapter and it's gonna be emotional. See you guys tomorrow ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wakes up. Anya reveals Lexa's past.

Raven heard voices talking softly in the background. Her head was cloudy and she felt like her head was in the air. Am I dead? Raven thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was that she was lying on the ground and that she had waited for death to take her.

She slowly opened her eyes. The light wasn't blinding and the room she was fairly dim. She saw Anya asleep in the chair beside her, Anya's hand clutching hers and Clarke was asleep at the other corner of the room, Lexa wide awake and staring at the door. The sudden realisation hit her that she was in fact alive and that she was laying in the hospital bed.

She tried moving her legs but all she felt was the cast that encased her legs. She didn't want to wake Anya and she tried to reach the side table beside her for a glass of water when she felt someone's hands grab it.

Her eyes darted to the woman standing in front of her and it was Lexa. The woman looked tired beyond her days but she brought the cup to her lips and Raven finished the whole glass instantly.

“I'll get the nurse.” Lexa said softly m, trying to let Anya and Clarke have as much sleep as possible.

“No. Stay with me?”

“Alright. How are you feeling?”

“Like my head is in the fucking clouds. You look like shit commander.”

“At least I still look hot.”

“Shut up Bitch.” Lexa smirked knowing their friendship was made out of cursing and swearing at one another. Raven looked at Anya who was still sound asleep, knowing she must have been worried sick.

“How long has she slept? Anya? Clarke?”

“The whole night. I thought maybe to let them sleep instead of them having to wake up and watch over you. Raven, you're leg……. It's……”

“Don't lie to me Lexa. Tell me.”

“Your right leg, the knee cap shattered. The bone connected to it was split in half. You can't walk around without a brace Raven. As for the pain, doctor said it might come and go in the future but you won't be able to do normal things anymore. I'm sorry Raven.”

Raven nodded her head and let the tears fall down her cheeks, Lexa just looked out the window given the younger brunette all the time she needed to let her feelings run.

“Lexa?”

“Yes Raven?”

“Thank you. For being here with me and not waking the others up. I don’t want them to worry.”

“They already are worried Raven. But we all love you. And no matter what, we all stick together. You have our backs Raven. And Anya loves you. So does Clarke and Octavia. Don't ever forget that. I’l get the nurse.”

Lexa turned and walked out, leaving Raven there before she stirred to move and look over at Anya. She squeezed her hand and Anya moved slightly in her sleep, feeling Anya grip her hands tighter.

Shortly after, the nurse and the doctor came in and Anya jolted awake at the sound of the doctors voice.

“Nice to see you awake Ms. Reyes. How are you feeling?” Anya was wide awake as well as Clarke, but the disappointment on her face was clear that Lexa was no where in sight.

“It hurts. But nothing I can handle. As for my leg, I’ll live with it.”

“Alright then. I'll leave you to your friends here and if there is anything you need, you let me or any of the nurses know.”

“Thanks Doc.” The doctor disappeared out the door, not before Raven caught the woman winking at Clarke and leaving the room.

Clarke was taken aback but dismissed the thought of it, coming to the other side of Raven and smiling at her.

“Stop crying you assholes. I'm not in the fucking grave yet.”

Anya and Clarke laughed so hard that they finally got to hear Raven’s cursing and swearing again.

“Next time dipshit, use the car. Do you no how worried I was? God I couldn't think at all. Don't you ever dare leave me again got it?” Anya had broke down in tears and Raven pulled her hand to her lips, kissing it and then bringing Anya over to her lips.

Clarke cried as well watching her best friend alive and well along with Anya taking every moment in before Octavia and Lincoln walked in with a big bouquet of flowers and Octavia immediately ran over to hug Raven and Anya.

“The bitch is alive. Welcome back from the dead asshole.” Octavia cried as she was pried off by Lincoln so as to not kill Anya who was caught in between.  
“Love you too asshole. Finally nice to have a reunion. Would be nice if we did have a reunion without me having to break a leg.” Everyone laughed and smiled but Clarke was missing Lexa.

She knew the girl never slept the entire time and she would be dead tired. She had no clue where she went but Anya had only informed her that she was heading to the office building. She wanted to call or text her but Raven needed all the love she could get at the moment.

“Where's Lexa?” Lincoln asked as he sat down on the bench behind them.

“She went back to the office.”

“Office?” Raven and Octavia said at the same time. Clarke only stared at Anya.

“Why is Lexa going to your office Anya?”

“She's doing my job for the next few days. That's all.”

“Wait what? Lexa is doing your job? Won't your big boss fire you or something for letting Lexa work? What If she makes a mistake or something than what?” Raven was worried now along with everyone else except Clarke.

“She's the CEO. Anya's boss is Lexa.” Clarke answered the question for Anya.

“But that's impossible. Lexa's a former band guitarist and a cupcake shop owner baker. How can she be the CEO?” Octavia asked this time, not knowing Lexa's past.

“When she was young, our parents despised Lexa. Her actual name is Alexandria Woods. Our parents wanted a boy. But instead they got a girl. I was the older one then and they loved me more than anything else. Sent Lexa to study business so she could run the company. They thought more of her as an asset than their daughter so they drilled her into being the best of the best. So when our parents died in a car accident, Lexa was free. She was the first one to bring together 13 companies to form the Coalition Treaty. Meaning stocks and shares will be shared equally among the 13 companies. But she's the boss of it all. She was only 21 then. I worked under her. She was persuasive and bold, she would cut down any competitor who went against her. So finally one day I asked her if she wanted to leave the business and do her own things. I was still learning then so she appointed Carl Emmerson to be in charge until I was good enough.”

“Why hasn't Lexa told anyone about this? I mean were all friends right?” Raven shifted slightly to look at Clarke. She hadn't said anything since the conversation started.

“She hated that life. She wanted to be simple and carefree. She was afraid that if she went back to it, she would be caught in the business world again. I tried to look out for her and her interests. Our parents never gave that to her. So I wanted to give that for her.”

Clarke wasn't angry that Lexa hadn't told her about it. She respected her in fact. She loved her no matter what. She understood clearly now who Lexa really is.

And she would support her in anyway necessary to make sure that Lexa was able to choose her path in life. And Clarke loved her no matter what but she was going to have a long talk with her about the issue no doubt.

* * *

 

Lexa hadn't set foot in the office building for years. It was just how she remembered it. High ceilings and marble floors. The security guard that worked there for years was still there and he smiled to her when she entered the front door. The security reception at the front looked at Lexa as if she had just came from the graves.

Everyone knew who Lexa was. She was the one and only business woman who could unite 13 companies under her own. No doubt she was rich. But she didn't care about money or fame or power. She only did this for her sister who loved her more than her parents ever could.

“Nice to see you again Alexandria. It's been a very long time.” The security guard smiled as he let her through the gateway.

“Thank you Mr Hempshire. I have missed you.”

“Of course my dear. If you need anything, let me know.”

Lexa smiled and made her way to the elevators. Those who were walking into work couldn't believe their eyes as they saw their boss waiting for the lift. No one had expected her to return and now she was back again.

Taking the lift up to the top floor, the meeting room to the left was full of other CEOs from the respective companies that had joined the treaty. Anya was supposed to have a meeting with them this morning to discuss future plans but they were in for a surprise.

All boards members were seated in the room around the table, throwing words and Vulgarities at each other as Anya wasn't around. Lexa pushed the doors open and walked in, not saying a word and everyone had immediately settled down into their seats quietly. They were shocked to say the least that Lexa was back.

Once Lexa had reached her spot, all board members were standing and bowed to Lexa before she motioned for everyone to take their seats. The nearest board member to her, Luna, spoke first.

“We never expected you to return to office Commander. Anya is not attending today?”

“She has family matters to attend to. Therefore, ill be in office for the next few days until she returns. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes commander.” All of the board members said in unison and Lexa requested an update on their stocks and issues that each company was facing.

Lexa didn't miss any of the long meetings that she had back in the days. It was long and gruelling to the fact that she wished she could be somewhere else. The way the board members would argue back and forth among each other was utterly nonsensical.

The only few board members she ever liked was Luna, Marcus Kane and Carl Emmerson. They were the only 3 that were subtle and tame, arguing only unless it involves their companies shares and stocks. Lexa hadn't slept since the day before and she was close to dropping dead.

She was in the meeting the entire day, and all she wanted to do was just find a bed and sleep on it. Clarke and the others were still at the hospital as what she saw in the messages that Anya had sent. Raven was doing well, sleeping from time to time and Clarke crashing at Anya's place for the afternoon before they headed back to the hospital in the evening.

“Enough. We will continue this discussion tomorrow. Arguing over unnecessary issues that can be settled within your own doors. The big issue right now is that the bloody company just opposite my building wants to buy over all the stocks and shares. And if they do, this company and your company will burn to the ground. They have the power and essentials to do it. So somebody better get their shot together or ill make sure all of you are sorry. Dismissed.”

All the board members immediately stood up and bowed their heads before leaving. The only person left was none other than Nia.

“I heard what you did about my daughter Commander.”

“Maybe if she knew her boundaries, I wouldn't have done what I did now would I?” Lexa eyed Nia who stood up, her eyes full of poison.

“If you ever hurt my daughter Commander, you will be sorry.”

“Push your luck even more and you will never see the light of day ever again. Tell your daughter that if I ever see her again, she would be wishing she never met me. Now get out.”

Nia bowed her head before leaving the meeting room. Letting out a breathy sigh, Lexa slumped back into her chair, extremely tired and worn out. Her eye lids were heavy and she still had to return to the hospital.

Forcing herself up from her seat, Lexa went to Anya's office and grabbed her things before leaving the office and requesting for the company car to take her back to the hospital again to meet with the others.

* * *

 

Clarke sat in the hospital canteen with Anya and Octavia, Lincoln having gone to work in the afternoon and won't return till night time. She didn't know that she was missing her girlfriend and boss badly but she had a duty to fulfil to the company. It was hers after all.

“Stop thinking so hard Clarke. Lexa didn't run off with another woman you know.” Octavia snapped her fingers in front of Clarke to get her out of her thoughts.

“I just miss her okay? Like we are always together and then here she is staying up all night and going to work. I'm worried she might pass out from lack of sleep.”

“My sister will be fine. She's strong. I insisted on going to work, but Lexa wouldn't allow me to.”

“That's because she wanted you to be beside Raven the entire time. She cares for Raven too you know. Even if their relationship together is based on insults to each other.”

“I enjoy watching the two go at each other. It's refreshing.” Clarke smirked at Anya who was chowing down on her sandwich.

“Looks like your girlfriend is alive. But maybe dying soon.” Octavia pointed towards the door, Clarke whipped around quickly and saw her girlfriend. Lexa was dressed in a tight fitting blouse and a black pencil skirt. She was absolutely stunning but her eyes were bloodshot red.

Clarke immediately gets up from her seat and walks over to Lexa meeting her midway and hugging her tightly.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too Clarke.” Lexa relaxed herself in Clarke's arms, resting her head on Clarke's shoulders and placing a soft kiss on her neck.

“How was your day?”

“About jumped out the window. But I managed not too. And you wonder why I left the business to Anya.” Clarke chuckled and pulled Lexa into a kiss before guiding her over to the table.

“You look worst than shit sis. How did it go?”

“Nothing's changed since I left. Still the same bickering bunch I used to have meetings with. And you have a problem. The building just opposite of our company is wanting to buy over the entire coalition. I'll help u settle that tomorrow and your good to go. Also, I paid for the hospital bill and for Raven’s therapy.”

“You didn't have to do that Lexa. It's your hard earned money.”

“It's nothing Anya. Its my own savings. I still have plenty that could last me until the day I die 70 years down the road.” Anya smiled and nodded, her sister being there for her, for everyone and yet they didn't know how to repay her for all the things she's done.

“Here take my keys. Go home and get some rest. Octavia is here anyway. She and I can take shifts.”

“Agreed. You and Clarkey here can go home.”

“I hate you calling me that O.”

“Too bad. It suits you.”

“Goodnight ladies.” Lexa said as she stood up, yawning at the same time and Clarke grabbing Lexa by the waist and guiding her out of the food hall.

“You think Clarke will ask?” Octavia said when the two lovebirds were out of sight.

“I know she will. And Lexa is just gonna have to suck it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Lexa is the boss. And commander. Always will be. And Clarke is going to have a heated argument with Lexa next Chapter. Also, will have Raven lashing out at Anya. See you guys soon ❤️


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have a big arguement.

Clarke slams the door as they walked into the apartment she once lived in. Lexa sighs heavily knowing she couldn't escape the heated argument that began in the car. Clarke was angry that Lexa had kept secrets from her.

“Its not like it's a big deal Clarke.” Lexa was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

“It is to me Lexa. Fuck sakes. You're the CEO of a company and you not once ever mentioned that to me. Why?”

“Because I left that's why. I hated it and the only exception that I had was Anya wanting to take over. Not that I cheated on you with someone else.” Lexa snaps back as Clarke stands there with her arms crossed.

“I don't care about what you were Lexa. But I'm your girlfriend. I have a right to know about everything that you were and are now. The fact that you can keep these secrets from me, what if you keep secrets in future?”

“God Clarke. It was the past. I said I would help Anya and that's all. She's my sister.”

“And I know that. I just hate the fact that you never talk about yourself and I'm always the one trying to find out about you.” Clarke screams as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“So what, you don't trust me?”

“No! For all I know, you could be in love with someone else and for the fact that your so good at keeping secrets, I wouldn't be surprised.” Clarke yells again and she realises her mistake at her words.

Lexa's eyes had softened and that the hurt that formed in her eyes was beyond what Clarke had ever seen. The tears that formed in her beautiful green eyes were noticeable.

“Lexa I'm sorry I didn't……..”

“No Clarke. Clearly you don't trust me. The fact that I fell head over heels for you and opened my heart to you, and I love you more than anything else in this world, I’d think that you actually did feel the same for me.” The tears that rolled down her face, Lexa was hurt so badly, she said nothing more and left the apartment.

Clarke dropped to the floor, crying and screaming at her dumb mistake. She should have known better as she thought to herself. She took out her phone and called Lexa, even if she knew Lexa wouldn't pick up her call.

Clarke only knew where she could go to look for answers and that was back at the hospital where Anya is.

* * *

 

Raven sat up in her bed, talking to Octavia and Anya who was going to spend the night with her. She was devastated that she couldn't do the normal things she enjoyed doing, but with her friends and Anya around, she felt hope.

“So Raven, I've already spoken to Lexa. She's letting us stay with them in L.A. And also, they have some pretty good doctors there. You will be back on your feet in no time.”

“Thanks asshole.” Raven smirked and Anya laughed. Octavia al but rolled her eyes at the love the two woman shared.

“Stop eye fucking each other. I already had enough cheesy shit from the other two lovebirds and I don need more from you two.”

“Shut up O. May I remind you that the first time you and Lincoln got together, you weren't exactly the type who was cool about. Forever calling him “baby” or “honey”. You both were gross too.” Raven stuck her tongue out and Octavia all but groaned.

Just then, Clarke came busting through the door, tears running down her face.

“You owe me $20 O.” Anya nudges Octavia who groaned again, taking out $20 bucks from her wallet.

“What happened?” Raven asked.

“Lexa and I, we….. We fought. And…..”

“Calm down Clarke. What happened exactly?” Anya stood up and brought the crying blonde over to her seat and sat her down.

“We were arguing and I said some really hurtful things and she left and she's not picking up my calls. Fuck Im such a dick. I don't know where she is or where she went to.” Octavia slapped Clarke's head.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“You idiot. I know you better than this. What did you say to her?”

“I said that because she was so good at keeping secrets that I wouldn’t be surprised she was seeing someone else besides me. I fucked up.”

“That you did Clarke. And clearly she's hurt.” Raven stared hard at Clarke when Anya was busy calling Lexa. After a few times of no answer, she leaned against the wall and rubbed her chin.

“I may have an idea where she might be. But it's a long shot. I brought her to this bar once when we were setting up the office here. So I'm assuming she could be there cause she enjoyed the place. I'll go find her. Octavia you're coming with me.”  
“I'm coming with you.” Clarke got up from her seat but Octavia pushed her back down.

“No. Your staying here. Let us talk to her first. You've done enough damage as it is.” Octavia stood up and went to stand with Anya who was already at the door.

“Please bring her back safe.”

“We will Clarke. Just stay here with Raven until we come back.”

“Okay.”

Anya gave Raven a quick kiss before they left the room.

“So, how do you plan to talk her?”

“I won't talk to her. I'll beat her up until she comes to her senses.”

“ANYA!” Octavia stared at her with a look of horror.

“Jesus. I'm not going to do that. She'll kick my ass first before I even get the chance to kick her ass.”

Octavia rolled her eyes and they made their way to the carpark, getting in the car and driving off.

* * *

 

Lexa didn't know what was going through her mind. She angry and hurt. She couldn't believe that Clarke would say such things to her knowing that It was her fault to begin with in the first place.

If only she had told Clarke about everything, they wouldn't have had the argument in the first place. They would have been fine. The only thing that she hated was that Clarke didn't trust her enough to understand even after telling her that night they arrived. Clarke had her insecurities about Lexa and she accepted it. But she didn't know if Clarke had accepted her reasons for being who she was back then.

Lexa stepped into the bar she and Anya went to the first time they came to New York. Her parents hated her for the years she lived and that she still loved them no matter what. She had wanted to give all the rights to Anya but Anya wanted her to remain as the CEO in case she decided to come back one day.

She had enjoyed her days in the band. She enjoyed being the boss of her own cupcake shop. She always wanted to live that kind of life. Away from the business world. And then Clarke came along and she all but wanted to give up the company. She had issues with the other board members from day one. Yet she took it all and not once have she ever complained. She wanted to make her parents proud so that they could accept her.

But they never did. And she will never know if they really were proud of her and her achievements in life. Lexa ordered herself a few shots of tequila, downing each one as she let herself drown in alcohol.

She hadn't slept and she knew the alcohol will work it's magic on her fast. An hour passed and she could officially say that she was drunk. The bartender insisted on cutting her off but Lexa was persistent.

“Lexa.” She heard the person behind her call her name and she knew exactly who she was. Her one and only Sister.

“Lexa stop and look at me.”

“What do you want asshole? Leave me alone.”

“Lexa stop. This isn't you. Clarke is worried sick and she needs you to come back.” Lexa turned around to stare at Anya before she laughed.

“Oh really? I think a good 2 hours she told me she didn't trust me and now she sends you two to do the job for her. Pathetic.”

Anya grabs Lexa's arm and Octavia grabs the other, yanking her to her feet and pulling her along out of the bar. Lexa pushes them both away and stands against the wall. Her head was swimming in alcohol and she was trying to get her thoughts to settle.

“Fuck sakes Lexa. Clarke loves you and she said somethings that hurt. But she is sorry. And she wants you to come back to her and talk with her. It was your fault to begin with that you didn't tell her about your past.”

“No shit I know that. But fuck, she doesn't even want to understand what I have been through. That I refuse to talk about my past.”

It was Octavias turn to have a go at her. “Fuck Lexa. When are you going to stop running from your past? Huh? Clarke is your future and your just going to piss it all away because of your selfishness?”

Lexa knew her sister and friend was right. Yet she couldn't face Clarke after all that had happened. She felt guilty that Anya had to leave Raven’s side to look for her and she finally gave way, sitting on the floor and crying.

“She will forgive you Lexa. But you have to let her in. Stop pushing people away. Let them be there for you. Come on. We're bringing you home.”

Anya cane over and lifted her sister off the ground, Octavia helping Lexa into the car before they drove back to the hospital.

* * *

 

“She's going to be okay Clarke. She has issues to settle with herself. Anya will bring her back home.”

“I don't know Raven. I pushed her too far.”

“It hurts yes. Fuck Clarke. My leg is gone from me. Yet here I am embracing it. I can't turn back time and undo the mistake. Undo the fucking accident. It sucks yes. But I know everyone is sticking together. You know, Lexa told me this morning that Anya would always be there for me. That all of you will be there for me. I know it's shitty that I can't do things like you guys can. But she told me that we will all stick together, through thick and thin. So she needs you and you need her.”

Clarke looked up at her best friend who was in tears as well and they embraced each other in a hug. They remained there as she supported her friend who was crying uncontrollably and that Raven was having the best of times either.

“Im sorry Raven. I'm sorry.”

“Don't say sorry to me. I live with it. It's Lexa you should be saying sorry to. Don't let her go. She's the one for you and she will always be the one for you.”

Then a knock came at the door, Clarke removes herself from Raven and watches as Anya comes in with Octavia. Lexa was no where in sight and she they didn't find her.

“Lexa's fine. Shes down the hall. Go and talk to her. She's a mess and only you can talk to her. Go.” Anya said softly as Clarke came to her a gave her a hug, whispering a quiet thank you before doing the same to Octavia.

“Go get her Clarke.” Raven hollers before Clarke closed the door behind them all and makes her way down the hall to find Lexa sitting in a chair with a bottle of water in hand. Her head was facing the ground and Clarke felt her heart stop. Lexa must've had one too many and she could tell the brunette was extremely tired.

Her shoulders were hunched forward and fatigue was in her bones.

“Lexa?”

Lexa shifts her head up to look at Clarke, hurt and sorrys clearly shown in her eyes. Her eyes were puffy from the crying and that she had looked worse than she already was.

“Clarke. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping secrets and I know you….”

“Lexa stop. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I trust you and I love you with all my heart. Just promise me you keep things from me from now on.”

“I promise.”

Clarke had knelt down in front if Lexa and placed her lips on Lexa's. All their anger and hate and pain disappeared, for their kiss meant that they were sorry for everything. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke's when they broke away for air.

“Let's get you home. You're tired. And you have work tomorrow. Let's go.”

They left the hospital, not before telling the other 3 that they were heading home and Octavia followed with, having to work at the restaurant the next day.

It was a time for healing for them all and that they were going to work on their issues and problems as a family together from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. Next chapter will be better I promise. Fhe sweet stuff will come back. Love you guys. See you in a couple of hours. ❤️


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets discharged and Clexa date.

The week went by uneventful for everyone. Raven was being discharged on Friday and Anya had gone back to work, taking over Lexa again. Clarke and Lexa had given each other space to breathe so that they wouldn't jump on each other's nerves. Clarke had visited Raven at the hospital everyday, following her friend for her therapy sessions.

Lexa spent time at the office, making sure everything was settled before she let Anya take over the reigns again. Clarke had confided in Raven that she missed the older brunette, wanting to spend time with her again and that she wanted to take Lexa on a date again.

“She's been busy with Anya. And we have only today before we head back to L.A. I don't know where to take her too.” Clarke slumped back into her chair, trying to think of a place they could reconnect with each other after their fight the last couple of days.

“I don't know. Me and Anya rarely go out. We spend more time fucking at home than going out.”

“Geez. Thanks for the help idiot.”

“Hey I'm trying to help here.”

“You're help is not helping at all. I know Lexa hates fancy stuff although she spent most of her life in fancy places.”

“Then why don't you guys go somewhere not fancy? Maybe to the arcade or a movie?” Raven scrolled through her phone, looking for the perfect place for them to go to while they waited for the doctor to come and check her out.

“Or you both could go here.” Raven shoved the phone into Clarke's hands and she stared at the website Raven had found on the web.

“No way. I doubt it Lexa would be interested.”

“You never try, you never know. It could be really fun. And I took the liberty of reserving two tickets for you. You're welcome.” Clarke threw the phone in the bed and glared at her best friend.

“Okay what if she hates it. Than what am I supposed to do?”

“Find a cheap motel and bang her left, right and center.” Raven shifted her eyebrows up and down, smiling devilishly.

“Wow okay. Next time u ask me for dating advice, I'll tell you to fuck with Anya.”

“Just trust me will ya? It's a nice place. Okay, if both of you really hate, I'll book a hotel room for you both. Happy? Oh and free champagne too. I'll throw it in just for the hell of it.” Raven winks and the doctor walks in.

“Well you're all checked out. Here's the number to call when you need to go for your therapy sessions in L.A and please try not to move around too much until your leg is better. In a month or so, we will remove your cast and give you a leg brace to support it.”

“Thanks Doc. Appreciate it.” Niylah was her name that Raven had snooped around trying to find out after she realised that all the times Clarke was around, she would visit more often than usual, trying to hit on Clarke.

When Lexa came to visit after work, Anya would disturb her about having competition, only making Lexa jealous again and her tendency to start a fight with her sister was at a higher percentage.

“Hope to see you around Clarke.”

“I don't live around here. I stay in L.A with my wife. But thanks anyway for checking on Raven every so often. Really appreciate it.” Clarke smiled and Raven just about clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to laugh at Niylah’s face that clearly shown disappointment and jealousy.

“You're welcome. I need to go check on other patients. Take care. Bye.” Niylah excused herself immediately and Raven let out a long laugh.

“You're a fucking idiot Clarke I swear.”

“What?”

“That's a first I've seen you reject someone. And wife? Shit man. That's epic.” Raven chuckled with laughter following behind and Clarke groaned at her for being a childish adult.

The two friends made it out of the hospital, Raven having been extremely thankful to Lexa for paying off all the bills and that she kept insisting on kissing Lexa's cheeks, the older brunette all but made a run for it.

They stopped by the place Raven had chosen for the two to pick up the tickets she had purchased online and they made way back to Raven’s apartment. Raven had her clutches with her so it made things a little easier for Clarke who only needed to carry Raven’s duffel bag.

“Welcome home Raven.” Clarke says as they made their way into the apartment. Anya was home already, cooking dinner but as usual, Lexa wasn't around.

“God Anya. The smell of food turns me on.”

“No shit woman. I know you love my cooking so. Now sit your ass down so we can eat. I assume you're going on a date with Lexa?” Anya grabs an extra wine glass out of the cupboard and pouring red wine into the glass.

“Please tell me she's not cooped up at the office? I haven't seen her all week. Indra thought she died somewhere in a ditch when she didn't turn up for practice.” Raven snickered but choked on her own food for laughing.

“Well my dear Clarkey. She's still at the office. She's just signing papers to hand over to me and then she's all yours. Maybe you can surprise her at the office and take her out from there.”

“Since I will be back late, do I need to get a hotel room for the night so you two idiots can have all the loud sex you want?” Anya blushed and Raven all but took a butter knife to throw at Clarke, who caught it easily.

“Damn Clarke. I didn't know you've got moves.”

“Next time you try to throw a knife at me, I'll make sure you die by the same knife.”

“Jesus Clarke. You're becoming like my sister more and more everyday. Scoot your butt out and meet her already. Oh and yes, we booked a room for you already. And I brought your stuff and Lexa's over. Since you both fly out tomorrow.”

“Will see you at the airport Clarke.” Raven stuffs her face with chicken and Anya waves goodbye as Clarke grabbed her bag and left the apartment shaking her head, knowing that her friends were going to enjoy themselves once she left.

Making her way down the hall, she prayed hard that Lexa would like Raven’s idea of a date and hopefully reconnect with her beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

 

Lexa closed the files that she had signed for Anya to settle in the future and she was exhausted. She had been in meetings and filing papers and taking calls for when Anya was on leave, she rarely had the time to talk with Clarke. The two of them hadn't seen each other much since their fight, fearing that if she said more, Clarke would pick a fight again.

Leaning into the chair, she removed her blazer and folded it neatly, grabbing her bag off the floor and standing up to stretch her arms and legs. A knock cane at the office door and Lexa dismissed it. They knew it was after office hours and Lexa doesn't entertain anyone after that.

“Office is closed. Come back tomorrow.”

The knocks came again.

“Come back tomorrow.”

And again the knocks came. Lexa was annoyed now and she walked over to the door, yanking it open and before she could scream at the person, she clamped her mouth shut as she recollected herself.

“Clarke. What are you doing here?” Lexa questioned, knowing that the blonde never came to the office before.

“Well you weren't at home so Anya told me you were still stuck here. So the two idiots kicked us out, they got us a hotel room for the night and yeah. I was thinking maybe we could go out on a date. Just us two?” Clarke seemed hesitant, not wanting to push too hard, afraid that Lexa would reject.

Turns out, it was far from that. Lexa laughed and smiled, clearly amused by Clarke's cuteness.

“Sure. Let me grab my stuff and we can go. I believe you have a place in mind that you would like to bring us to?”

“Don't worry babe. It's going to be beautiful.” Lexa smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before intertwining their fingers together and walking out of the building hand in hand to the car.

The drive to the place Clarke had gotten tickets too wasn't too far away. It was a good 15 minutes drive and when they pulled into the parking lot, Lexa stared at the old building before looking back at Clarke.

“Is this your way of bringing me to an abandoned building to kill me or is there some crazy festival inside that you didn't tell me about?”

“Relax babe. If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you in your sleep with the kitchen knife. I learn from the best anyway.”

“Right. Nice to know I'm sleeping with a killer.” Lexa groaned as Clarke laughed at her and the exited the car.

Walking over to the building, a young man about the age of 18 was working at the front door, sat in the chair reading a chick flick storybook, didn't even pay attention to Clarke and Lexa.

She hands the tickets out to him and he grabs the tickets, tearing them in half and going back to his story. Once inside, Clarke guided then both to an auditorium which was small and found a nice comfortable spot in the middle. There was no one else inside and it was only the two of them who were there.

“Okay Clarke. Tell me what is this place.”

“Just wait.” Clarke sat down on the ground, adjusting her shirt before laying down completely. Lexa was confused but nonetheless followed suit so as to not embarrass herself. The room had gone pitch black and Clarke could hear Lexa's breathing increase slightly.

Searching around, Clarke found Lexa's hands and the held on to each other, Clarke using her thumb to rub her hands. The ceiling then illuminated and showed the stars in the sky and Clarke all but smiled proudly when she turned to look at Lexa who was staring in awe.

“Clarke. This is beautiful.”

“You're beautiful.”

Lexa turned her head back to Clarke and brought her hand to cup Clarke's face. Lexa pulls them both into a kiss, allowing the two to reconnect with each other. It was a long way from where they had been. They were ready to move on from their past and live for the future.

Separating for air, Lexa stares into Clarke's blue eyes that had the reflection of stars in them and the same thing happened for Clarke.

“Best date ever. Nothing extreme but beautiful.”

“Well lucky it's only the two of us.” Clarke moves closer to snuggle with Lexa and rest her head on her arms, feeling the warmth radiate off of Lexa. Her breathing slow and steady, as the music filled the background and they watch the northern lights come on and play out before them.

“I missed you all week.” Clarke finally breaks the silence.

“I know. It was a tiring week, but will be home tomorrow. And we have the apartment to ourselves for two months before my sister and your best friend moves over. Two months is a lot of time.” Lexa shifted her eyebrows up and down prompting Clarke to laugh and smack Lexa's hand lightly.

“So Ms Woods, are you going to lock us in the room for the whole two months and live off each other?”

“Hmmmm maybe. That's if you can last the night tonight at the club.” Clarke's eyes widen in shock.

“We're going clubbing?”

“That we are. Because someone told me that the dear doctor tried to hit on you and you said you were going home with your wife.”

Clarke smiled sheepishly, knowing Raven must have texted Lexa about what happened. “She was annoying I swear. So I said you were my wife so that she stopped her flirting with me.”

Lexa snorted and looked back up at the ceiling. Clarke moved her fingers up and down Lexa's stomach, feeling the abs that were hidden under her blouse. Lexa all but shifted lightly, clearly aroused by Clarke's advances.

When the auditorium finally closed, Lexa had brought Clarke to one of the hit clubs downtown, club Provocateur, and both woman entered the club. The ambience was hyped, people dancing and partying the night away. EDM music was playing in the background and the song that was playing at that moment happened to be Lexa's favourite.

Mike Posner, I took a pill in ibiza and Clarke laughed knowing her girlfriend would kill to dance to that song. The two woman made their way over to the bar, ordering themselves drinks, Lexa having taken 3 tequila shots and Clarke having 3 vodka shots.

Lexa may be 27 years old, and Clarke was only 25, but they felt like young teenagers in love and made their way into the center of the club. Clarke let herself go, her hips swaying with the music, her arms high above in the air and her eyes closed, taking in the feel of the atmosphere.

Clarke eventually opened her eyes back up to look over at Lexa, who was dancing away and her hands in the air. Clarke felt herself shift over to Lexa, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her closer to Clarke. Lexa immediately dropped her hands to grab Clarke's neck and let herself dance against Clarke.

Lexa felt Clarke's hot breath against her exposed neck and the bites that came after with the wet kisses made her center pool in wetness. She was fairly aroused and Clarke too was feeling aroused as well.

“Bathroom or hotel?” Clarke whispered into Lexa's ears, making the brunette squirm.

“Bathroom now.”

Lexa lead the way and they stumbled into the handicap toilet, slamming the door shut and locking it, pinning Clarke's hands above her head. The two of them placed sloppy kisses on each other and Lexa made her way down Clarke's neck, sucking and biting, Clarke moaning loudly.

Lexa fiddled with Clarke's zip, unbuttoning her pants and Lexa taunted, sliding her finger across Clarke's already wet panties.

“Fuck Lexa. Stop teasing already….” Clarke moans harder as Lexa dips her fingers into Clarke, Clarke calling out Lexa's name over and over again as she pumped her fingers in and out of Clarke.

Clarke's walls were closing in around Lexa's fingers and to make things better, she added a third finger, driving Clarke up the wall. Reaching her orgasm, Clarke let out a long loud moan, her knees all but giving way as Lexa helped her ride out her orgasm. Finally removing her fingers, both woman panted and Clarke brought Lexa's long slender fingers to her mouth and licked it dry, making Lexa growl at the sight of it.

Clarke flipped them around and pulled Lexa's blouse up to her breast and Clarke worshipped her stomach, biting and leaving marks of territory on her tanned skin, licking the valley's of her abs.

“Fuck Clarke. Don't stop.” Clarke had already made her way into Lexa's pencil skirt, having rolled it and pulling Lexa's panties down, sucking and licking her clit. Lexa's hands gripped on to Clarke's blonde locks of hair, one leg over Clarke's shoulders.

Clarke moved her tongue in a steady motion around Lexa's clit, sending two fingers into her, pumping in and out, Lexa screaming her name and the profanities that came along with it. Curling her fingers inside of Lexa, Lexa eventually gripped the sides of the bathroom walls to keep her steady as Clarke drove her over the edge and her orgasm at its highest peak.

Panting hard, Clarke pulled up Lexa's undies and bringing her skirt down, the shared another kiss again, tasting each other's mouths full of sweetness and wonderful sex, their breathing finally slowing down.

“I love you Lexa.”

“I love you Clarke.”

“Shall we get back to dancing?”

“How about round two at the hotel?”

Clarke smirks and responds erotically, “With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I promised no drama and just love and sex. Okay so next chapter will be just love love and love and happy times. See you guys soon :) ❤️


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are stalked by their friends. A proposal and mishaps along the way.

Anya and Raven waited patiently in the car, wanting to send the two lovebirds to the airport as Lexa had to go back to her cupcake business even though she was a multi-millionaire at her age. They understood as well that Clarke wanted to go home to be alone with Lexa for the two were inseparable when they were with their friends.

The car door opens and Clarke makes her way in with Lexa joining her shortly after. Both woman had eye-bags under their eyes, hickies were visible on both woman's necks and they were groaning miserably when Raven giggled when she looked at the two in the rear view mirror.

“Well, you both look like shit. I take it you two had a wonderful night?”

“Shut up Anya. Nothing happened last night.” Lexa huffed knowing she was never a good liar around her own sister. Clarke was trying to avoid all eye contact with the two friends who were seated upfront.

“So Clarke, what actually did happen?” It was Raven’s turn this time to ask keeping her gaze fixed on Clarke.

“Nothing Raven. We just stayed at the hotel all night and that’s all. Nothing new.”

Anya knew exactly what happened as did Raven and Octavia. Raven had called Octavia and Lincoln to go snooping around with Anya on their date. Knowing the friends were busy bodies, Raven placed a high tech cam on all 3 so she could watch them in action.

* * *

 

They had followed Clarke and Lexa to the space auditorium and because it was dark, they managed to get in for free, Lincoln bribing the kid upfront with money and the 3 idiots watched the two talking.

After Clarke and Lexa left the auditorium, the 3 amigos followed them closely to a club downtown and Raven who was sitting at home watching through the camera was squealing in excitement as they watched the two enter the club.

Once inside, Octavia danced with Lincoln, leaving Anya to do all the spy work as she watched the two grinding each other and dancing after taking way too much drinks. Raven watches intently like a movie and when Anya saw the two woman heading towards the bathroom, Anya smirked knowing they were going to bang each other.

“Horny asses.” Anya muttered to herself and Octavia had appeared again with Lincoln, smiling apologetically for abandoning her for a while and they waited patiently for the two to leave the bathroom.

“How long have they been in there?” Octavia shouts over the loud music so that Anya could hear.

“About a good 30 mins inside. Not surprised.”

“We need to disappear. They aren't that drunk yet to not recognise us.”

“Let's go.” Anya goes to disappear out of the club first followed by Octavia and Lincoln who stepped outside to stand with Anya, who was removing the camera on her.

“So, you sending them to the airport tomorrow?”

“Yup. And I was thinking since we got time before they leave tomorrow, I was thinking to ask Raven to you know, marry me. Would be nice to have you guys around to do it and a last minute whim before those insufferable idiots fly back and we will be missing them for 3 months.” Octavia snorted trying not to laugh at Anya.

“So how do you want to do this?” Lincoln asked before the club door slammed open. There the two idiots were kissing and hugging each other like no tomorrow before Octavia cleared her throat and removing the camera attached to her.

Clarke and Lexa stopped, staring at the three with wide eyes and shock.

“Have you guys been following us?” Lexa questioned, adjusting her blouse and skirt along with Clarke who was adjusting her jeans and hair.

“No we weren't. Anya here insisted that we meet up because she wants to discuss somethings about tomorrow. And so happenly you drunken idiots happened to walk out of a club.” Octavia mocked them with the last sentence she had, clearly the two lovebirds feeling annoyed as ever.

“What is this about Anya?” Lexa turns to look at her sister before looking back at Clarke.

“Since you guys are here until tomorrow afternoon, I was thinking of proposing to Raven and I would need all your help. Plus Raven would love that everyone is around except Bellamy who is pretty much busy.”

“About time asshole. Was starting to think that my words meant nothing to you.” Lexa smirked this time before Anya comes over and tries to grab Lexa's neck.

“Ah ah ah. Your not going to kill me now for you need me. So, what's the plan?”

“I was thinking to do it at Octavia’s restaurant since we spend almost every night there. Raven likes the place anyway, so while she thinks you two had a long night of good sex everywhere in town and I am out following you two, Octavia and Lincoln can help settle the rest of the stuff.”

Clarke groaned as did Lexa, knowing they would be dead tired by morning and that they wanted to enjoy their time having all the wonderful moans and orgasms in bed than hanging around with Anya. But they agreed anyway to help Anya out for it was a once in a life time thing.

“I'm helping you with this last Anya. I settled the paperwork for you at work and I'm sacrificing my sex time for you. She better say yes tomorrow or I'm firing you.”

“Relax babe. We can have the shop to ourselves and our apartment. So we help them tonight okay babe?” Clarke plants a kiss on Lexa's cheeks before looking back at Anya.

“So you two ready to go?”

“Yeah asshole. We are. Let's go.” Octavia and Lincoln split up from the other 3, returning to their apartment to discuss what they could do at the restaurant for tomorrow and Lexa and Clarke helping Anya to find the perfect clothes and getting her ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 

“Hello. What's wrong with you two? Had a big fight again or what. Never seen you two this quiet before.” Clarke and Lexa knew they had to keep it quiet and bullshit as much as they could to make sure that Anya's plans would not have gone to waste.

“We had a long night Raven. Had too much to drink and we got home pretty late. So yeah, we're practically surviving on our coffee shots when we woke up.” Clarke explained as Lexa looked at Anya in the side mirror, hoping that it was a good excuse.

“Where are we going for lunch again Anya?” Lexa spoke up to help kill the awkwardness between each other.

“We're heading to O’s place. She offered to make lunch for us and Lincoln will be joining in as well. Sadly, Bellamy couldn't make it. Aden has a school excursion so he and his mother won't be able to join us either. So its just us 6.”

“Ah, I've always wanted to try that idiots food. Well at least I get to have a good meal before going home right Clarke?”

“That's a definite indeed. God I miss your cupcakes Lexa.” Clarke bit her lips as Lexa shifted closer to her and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist.

“Oh don't worry baby, I'll make the batter and bake the cupcakes while you can have the job of doing the icing. I know how much you enjoy doing the designs.” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa, pushing Lexa backwards and laying on top of her.

“Fuck sakes you two. Get a fucking room.” Raven groans miserably trying her best not to look at her two friends in the backseat having an all out making session. Anya stared hard at the road, knowing it was all part of their plan to get Raven distracted.

They didn't know about them snooping around trying to see what the lovebirds were up too, but this was enough to get Raven hyped and something for her to talk and ramble about to Octavia later.

30 minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant, Clarke and Lexa still going at it like teenagers and Raven all but wanted to knock the two insufferable idiots in the head. Anya had parked the car in the reserved parking spot, knowing the staff allowed them to do so as per Octavia’s orders.

“Alright lovebirds. Were here. Enough PDA for now. Bang each other when you get back home.” Anya says before jumping out of the car and walking to Raven’s side of the door and helping her out, getting her ready on her clutches.

“Jeez Anya, its only making out. Not that we literally fucked in the car. Relax would you?” Lexa nudges her sister before she turned to look at Raven who was quiet the entire trip after Clarke and Lexa started making out.

“What's wrong Raven? Cat got your tongue?” Clarke was the one to ask as she walked beside her best friend.

“No. Just mentally disturbed for 30 minutes of my life that the sound coming from you two was beyond what my mind could have in stores.”

“So now you know how it feels for me every time I walk in on you and Anya fucking one another on the couch in the bloody living room.” Raven stuck her tongue out as the two entered the restaurant first.

Lexa and Anya stayed behind so that they could talk to each other.

“I'm proud of you sis. Finally, I can see you getting married.”

“I know. When will it be your turn? Knowing you and Clarke are so hooked on each other, I doubt it for a second you guys would ever find someone else.”

“I don't know. One day. When were happy enough to go forward. Got your ring ready?” Lexa smiles as Anya moves to reach her hands inside her inner pocket of her jacket. Anya's face began to change as she groped around her jacket and pockets.

“Anya? What?”

“I lost the ring. Shit it was in my pocket. Check the car.”

Lexa runs back over to the car and searches around for the outside of the car for the ring box but there wasn't anything. Opening the car door, Lexa checked every inch of the car from their bags to the floor and the compartment in the dashboard. Anya started panicking and Lexa immediately ran over to her to shake the woman out of her thoughts.

“Anya come on. Think. What did you do with it the last time?”

“I had it in my pocket this morning and then I had my jacket on the whole time except for when we went to the hotel you two were at to grab your bags. I took it off and left it on the chair.”

“Shit. You could have dropped it there. Let's go. Time is running out. I'll tell Clarke that I left something at the hotel and that were going back to get it.” Anya nods her head and goes to sit in the car, Lexa running into the restaurant where Octavia was talking to the two girls.

“Hey guys. I'm going back to the hotel with Anya. I left my stuff there and it's important for me to get it back. A family heirloom.”

Clarke gives Lexa a questioning look before Lexa gives her a kiss on the lips before taking off back to the car. Anya goes through the streets like a madwoman on the loose going above the speed limit.

Lexa begrudgingly winded down her window when they were pulled over by the cops for speeding, and getting a ticket. They argued for a good 10 minutes about the speeding ticket and switched places so that Lexa drove instead of Anya.

They reached the hotel, Lexa having texted Clarke about their little mishap and that they needed her to stall Raven. Sending a screenshot of the text to Octavia as well, her reply being that she was trying to stall the younger brunette who was growing frustrated.

“Have you found it yet?” Lexa asks impatiently.

“Do I look like I found it? The receptionist said they sent someone up to re check the room. Hopefully it's still there.”

“Octavia has already settled the little platform as my stage. You really owe me big time for this. I never sing slow songs in public. Ever.”

“Maybe you should consider it. You have that flare for it.” Lexa rolled her eyes knowing her sister was right, yet she didn't want to accept that fact.

5 minutes passed and the hotel staff came towards them with the ring box in hand and the ring still neatly tucked inside. Letting out a sigh of relief, the two got back in the car, this time Lexa kept it with her and they made their way back to the restaurant.

* * *

 “I wonder what's taking the two so long. I swear it's something I never could understand about them. Sisters, yet one is uptight and a headstrong CEO while the other is a relaxed all the time.” Raven took a sip of her beer as they waited at the bar counter.

“Well Anya may not be as perfect as Lexa, but at least she takes pride in her work. Lexa does as well but she can be a bit too serious at times. Which is why Anya is a better suitor for you Raven.” Clarke winks before she took a sip of her own beer.

“Oh please. I was hogging for Lexa when I first got to know Anya. Your girlfriend is a goddess. No doubt. But Anya won my heart over first so yeah. I take whatever comes first.”

“Lucky for me then.” Clarke checks her phone and Lexa and Anya were ready, so Clarke downs her beer and goes to call Octavia. Raven sits there alone, and to her surprise, she sees Lexa walking out on to the platform up front with a guitar in hand.

Raven found it weird that Lexa was performing but maybe it must have been an arrangement she made with Octavia to play at her restaurant before she left. Raven cheered and clapped as Lexa gave Raven a smirk before she addressed the guests in the restaurant.

“Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. Today, we have a very special moment that is about to happen. I have known this couple for the longest of times and to me, they are perfect for each other. So I would like to wish my sister, Anya Woods, good luck and that this song is for the lucky couple.”

Raven’s jaw dropped and realised what was exactly going on. Anya had appeared from the front of the room, Raven still in shock and she felt her tears foming in her eyes.

“Let the bough break, let it come down crashing

Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes

I'll unfold before you  
What I've strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
(Yeah).”

Lexa sings the song and Anya had already reached Raven, bending down on one knee and looking up at Raven, her ring box in hand showing her the ring inside.

“Raven Reyes, from the time I met you, I knew you were an asshole. But you were the asshole that I fell in love with and will always want to be with. I would never stop loving you and I will promise with all my heart that I will protect and love you until my dying breath. You are my world and my soul. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else and I will always be there by your side. So Raven Reyes, will you marry me?”

“There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again

My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you.”

Raven stares deep into Anya's eyes and she begins to cry, screaming at the top of her lungs.

“YES!” The guests at the restaurant clapped for the two as Anya laughed and placed the ring on Raven’s finger before standing up to kiss her and hug her. Octavia and Clarke comes running from behind to hug the two of them with Lincoln standing behind popping the champagne.

“We are not perfect  
We'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes  
I will prove my love to you

I am not scared of the elements  
I am under-prepared, but I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
Yeah  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you.”

Everyone looks at Lexa and claps for her when she finishes the song, receiving a thumbs up from Anya. Lexa bows for the audience before moving across the restaurant to join the rest of the gang and Clarke runs up to kiss Lexa.

“Mmm babe, that was beautiful.”

“Glad you liked it. Because the other two seemed more interested in kissing than watching.”

“Lexa….” Clarke warned and Lexa all but chuckled before she planted another kiss on her lips. The two stared at their friends and smiled. Lincoln had wrapped his big muscled arms around Octavia and Raven turned to look at Lexa.

“Nice singing bitch. Can't wait to be you lovely fucking sister in law.”

“Fuck off asshole. Call me a bitch again and I'll disown you as my sister in law.” Clarke smacked Lexa's arms, reminding her to be nice and Lexa rolled her eyes when everyone laughed at her.

“Oh don't worry Lexa. I'm sure Clarke will make sure you don't kill me cause she's my Best Friend.” Lexa glared at the brunette who called her over and embracing her in a hug.

“Thank you Lexa. For everything. I don't know how am ingoing to repay you back for all that you've done.” Raven whispers into Lexa's ears.

“You loving my sister is all the payback I need. Take care of her. She's yours now.” Lexa whispers back and Raven nods her head before letting Anya have her turn to kiss and hug her fiancée.

“What did Raven say to you?” Clarke asked as Lexa walked back to wrap her arms around Clarke's waist.

“Nothing. Just a thank you. And I love you Clarke.”

“Love you too Lexa.”

“Will you stop your PDA shit and come eat? Food is getting cold.” Octavia scolds the two love birds and they walked over laughing and everyone enjoying their lunch before the lovebirds took their plane back to L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I thought it was about time Anya asks Raven to marry her because they have known each other for two years. Also Clexa is back home next chapter and Abby is going to make a surprise visit. See you guys ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby makes a surprise visit at Clarke's and Lexa's place. Bonding session over dinner.

Two months have passed since Clarke and Lexa had came home from New York. They had settled back in to their normal routine. The two months they spent together had been a blissful one. No problems from Ontari after Lexa had threatened her Mother Nia, and the love for each other grew stronger by the day.

They always had each other's backs, helping out whenever they could for each other. Clarke had called Titus about her paintings and she had gotten the chance of having her own gallery after she puts out her first showcase. Lexa was extremely happy for the blonde and they had celebratory sex after the good news came in.

So during the day, Clarke would work for Lexa at the shop even though Lexa insisted that she concentrate on working on her paintings but Clarke being Clarke, had grown to love working with Lexa and selling cupcakes for a living, she didn't want to miss out on it. So one evening, while closing up the shop, Lexa comes into the kitchen looking at Clarke who was lost in her own world and biting on her necklace.

“Something on your mind Clarke?”

“Hmmmmm?” Clarke wasn't even paying attention to the words coming out of Lexa's mouth as she was too deep into her own thoughts.

“Babe, your zoning out. Come back to me and talk to me.” Clarke didn't move again.

“Clarke.” Lexa raised her voice and Clarke turned around to face Lexa, clearly out of her own thoughts.

“Sorry babe. I'm trying to come up with an idea on my final piece of  
Painting. I want it to be bold and sexy yet I have no idea what to do. I mean the showcase is two months away but still, it's not processing in my mind.” Lexa walks over and hugs her, rubbing her back and kissing her neck.

“You will think of something Clarke. Like you always do. Pretty sure when your doing something one of these days you would pick up a grand idea and bam! You have your idea.”

“You're such a nerd.”

“Just giving you confidence. Plus you love my sexy butt. I'm cooking tonight.” Lexa releases her hold and walks over to the counter and takes of her apron.

“That's it.” Clarke jumps and Lexa turns to look at Clarke who was squealing adorably.

“That's it what?”

“I know what to paint. Lets go.” Clarke pulls Lexa by the hand and drags her out the front door, not before having to lock the front doors and walk over across the street to the shed that Clarke had turned into her own little painting studio and Lexa having to move her bike to the nearest parking lot.

Heading into the shed, Clarke pulls Lexa over to the center of the shed, pulling a red cloth and table, draping the red cloth over the table and busied herself with trying to get her paints.

“Clarke what are you doing?”

“You my love will be my model. Get naked.” Lexa didn't move and the look of horror on her face was undeniable.

“You want to paint me naked? No. I'm not going too.”

“Oh come on Lexa, it's nit like I have seen you naked before. We practically walk around naked somedays.”

“That's beside the point Clarke. That's just you and me at home. Not with the rest of the world seeing it. Absolutely not.”

The two woman went at each other, bantering and arguing like no tomorrow. Lexa even tried to run out the door but Clarke was fast enough to stand in front of it. After 30 minutes of arguing and persuading, Lexa finally groans and strips herself down.

“I can't believe you make me do this Clarke. Its ridiculous.”

“Shush. I'm trying to concentrate here.”

“Yeah sure. Your still staring Clarke, I know.” Lexa was in a position whereby her back was facing Clarke and her head looking to the side. Her hair was pushed to one side covering any part of her boobs that were visible earlier.

“You know, you never told me about your back tattoo. What it meant. Although you know mine but still, yours is way cooler.” Clarke had finally started outlining her girlfriend who was of pure perfection and symmetry.

“It was something I got when I got the Coalition treaty signed. At that time it was only 9 companies who had signed under me. So yeah. The biggest circle represents me and the other circles below were the people under my treaty. I was their protecter and leader. It shows unity and strength as a whole.”

“Interesting. I like it. And your neck tattoo is the entry pass to the city of light festival.”

“Yup. To show that I am a member of that place.”

Clarke continued painting the the designs for another two hours, knowing that Lexa was getting restless and sore from staying in the same position that she was in for a long time. They talked and laughed, joking about how her mother saw her paintings the first time she brought her in to view it.

Just then, the door to the shed swings open and Clarke turns to look straight at her Mother.

“Oh my god I'm sorry.”

Abby had made a surprise visit and Lexa immediately rolls of the table and hiding on the floor. Clarke groans and grabs Lexa's clothes, throwing it over the table so Lexa could get dressed.

“Mom, how many times do I have to tell you to call or at least knock on the door before you come in?”

“Well I tried your shop there but no one came to the door. And I did call. So I assumed you two would be here.” Abby smiled and Lexa stood up after putting clothes on.

“Sorry about that Lexa. But there is no need for you to be embarrassed. Ive seen plenty of of naked bodies in surgery before.”

Lexa stood there not knowing what to say before she blushed and smiled, Clarke groaning at her mother being too upfront.

“So what brings you here mum?”

“Well I finished shift early so I thought maybe we could all go have dinner. Clearly you both were off work early to do this and I would like to get to know my future daughter in law since she never came to my place for dinner ever.”

Lexa blushed again, laughing while Clarke stared at her mother not believing the words she was saying.

“Mom. Stop making things uncomfortable for Lexa.”

“Oh come on. You two are perfect together. Don't tell me you two haven't even thought of marrying each other.”

“Uh we only knew each other for 3 months Abby. Maybe that can wait abit?” Lexa voiced out wearily.

“Oh darling. I'm not growing younger any longer you know. A mother needs grandkids too.”

“MOM.” Lexa bursts into laughter at her girlfriend who was clearly embarrassed that Lexa was being asked questions out of her comfort zone.

“Okay okay. So can we go eat now or do I have to wait for you to finish drawing your girlfriend?”

“Were done thank you. Let's go.” All 3 woman walked out of the shed, Lexa leaving the two Griffins outside while she switched of the lights and closed up the shop. Abby continued to disturb her daughter all the way to the restaurant that Lexa had suggested them to go to.

* * *

 

“Looks like you will be having a mother soon enough Lexa.”

“Shut up Anya. It's embarrassing. Although I like Abby, but still. Me and Clarke have only known each other for 3 months. Or 4 I don't know.” Anya had called Lexa to ask about sime papers she needed advise on and that Lexa was closing up the shop.

“Well why not? You both are so hooked on each other, I wouldn't be surprised you two idiots got hitched tomorrow. Although I found the kids part funny. Can't imagine either one of you being all pregnant and bloated.”

“Fuck off Anya.” Lexa heard Raven laughing hard on the other side of the phone.

“Seriously Lexa. I'm betting that you two would actually get married. You aren't getting younger either. Although Clarke is only 25, just go for it. Even Raven says you two are soulmates meant for each other. Not saying you should propose tomorrow, but a couple more months. Or maybe your first year anniversary of being together.”

“Ah ah. You don't get to lecture me on this. You and Raven were 2 years along before you proposed.”

“Suit you sis. Anyways, thanks for the help. Call you next weekend. Raven says hi.”

“Say hi back to her for us. Bye.”

“Bye.” Lexa hung up the phone and bit on her thumb. Knowing that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Clarke, she was content where she is now. But it was something to keep in mind for the future.

* * *

 

They sat in a quiet booth in the corner of the restaurant, Lexa clearly nervous for this was the first time for her actually having dinner with Clarke's mother. Clarke had to place her hands on Lexa's thighs a couple of times to fet her to stop shaking her legs.

“So Lexa, tell me more about you. I've only heard stories from Clarke but I want to hear them from you.” Abby smiled at Lexa who smiled back, clearing her throat before speaking.

“Well, I was once the former CEO of Woods Inc, still am. But my sister Anya runs it now because I decided to pursue other ventures in life. Join a band and now open a cupcake business. That pretty much sums it up.”

“I see. Well why did you quit the band? I heard about it back in the days. Trikru band was pretty popular.”

“Mom. Don't.” Clarke warned but Lexa grabbed her hands under the table to let her know she was okay.

“I had someone back then. Costia was her name. She saved my life but it took hers away. I couldn't forgive myself after that. Didn't want to play. Couldn't sing. I lost myself. That's until Clarke came. She changed me in ways I didn't think possible. And now here I am.” All the while that Lexa spoke, she looked directly at Clarke who looked at her and smiled.

Abby smiled at her daughter and Lexa, whom she had accepted as her own. It was more than enough for her to know that Lexa was madly and deeply in love with her Daughter and that was all she needed to know.

“Sorry if I brought up bad memories Lexa. I only wanted to know.”

“It's fine Abby. It was the past. But now it's the future.”

“Indeed. Shall we order something to eat then? Old woman need to eat too. And they are hungry grumpy old woman too.” Clarke and Lexa laughed, enjoying the rest of the evening talking and laughing.

Abby even requested that she would like to visit them at least once a week for dinner, after Clarke bragged about Lexa being a better cook than she was and Abby wanted to try her food.

“I'm going to the bathroom. Mom, be nice.” Clarke excused herself from the table and left to the bathroom, leaving Abby and Lexa alone.

“I see the way you look at her Lexa. Don't let her go. She loves you and I know you love her more than anything else. And I trust you enough that you will take care of her. You gave her everything that I couldn't give to her and for that I'm thankful for as a mother. I don't know how I can ever repay you for that.” Abby takes a sip from her wine glass before looking at Lexa.

“I promise Abby, I will always keep her safe. And I would die protecting her. That I can give you my oath.”

“Then that's all I need. Oh wait not all, free rights to come to your home at anytime and cupcakes. Then were good.” Lexa laughs and nods her head.

“But be warned, Anya and Raven are coming back to stay with us in a months time, so yeah, you might want to reconsider. They can be naughty at times for their age.” Lexa smirks and Abby only smirks harder.

“Oh I know them all too well. From what Clarke has told me, they wouldn't do anything stupid.”

“Now I might reconsider if you wanted to live with us. But Clarke would have my head if I did let you stay with us.”

Abby laughs along with Lexa when Clarke returns to the table and looks at the two woman she loves bonding with each other.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Oh Lexa here just offered me to stay in the same household with you both. Very nice offer indeed.”

“Absolutely not. And Lexa, we are going to have a long talk about this when we get home.” Clarke warns her and Lexa only smiles and raises her hands in defeat.

“Oh don't be silly Clarke. I was just giving my daughter a hard time. So is it okay if I come over next weekend? Kinda missing Lexa's cupcakes.”

“I'll be sure to make extra red velvet ones for you. Clarke tends to finish those first when she gets her hands on it.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheeks before she could even retaliate and laughs along with her mother and Lexa, enjoying the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

After they sent Abby home, Clarke and Lexa were seated on the couch, switching on the television and Lexa having made popcorn. She was lying down on Clarke's lap and Clarke was feeding her popcorn.

“So, my mum seems to love you. Now that I'm worried.”

“Eh why is that?” Lexa looks up and Clarke who starts laughing.

“Hahaha I'm just joking you nerd. I'm happy she loves you. Although she keeps rambling on about wanting grandchildren.”

“Well that can be arranged. Maybe when were okay enough with our lives, then we can think about it. Having a little Clarke around the house with a little me to go with it. Now that would be cute.”

“God if Anya and Raven heard what you just said, they would probably claim that you're so whipped by me. But it would be nice. Two mini us in the house. Something to consider in future.”

“But I'm more content with having you now with me.” Lexa looks up at Clarke who chuckles and bends down to kiss Lexa's lips. The taste of popcorn in their mouth and laughing nonstop before focusing back on the movie they had put on.

Things were working out well for them but with their two friends coming to stay with them, things are going to get loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Abby accepts Lexa and how nice would it be to have mini Clarkes and Lexas. Okay two more chapters and the other two idiots will cause havoc. Fun havoc. See you guys soon ❤️


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa has some downtime together. Raven makes a surprise call to a certain someone. Lexa has fears.

Clarke was sitting in the shed, having continued on her painting of Lexa while Lexa sat there with her guitar. They had just had a good 3 rounds of sex after they finished in the shop and came over to the shed. It was like their little place of heaven, away from the rest of the world and just the two of them being there with each other.

Lexa was naked as was Clarke, and the two woman were having a hard time trying to concentrate on their own work. Knowing Clarke enjoyed Lexa's singing, Lexa decided to play their song that they had actually liked when they visited a small café and the song was playing on the radio.

“Sometimes, It's hard to see what's been there all along  
Sometimes we're sure of everything,   
until we find out that we're all wrong  
Now we're standing here,  
face to face,  
Nothing feels the same

For the first time,   
I realise something I didn't see before.  
For the first time,  
looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more,   
something we both feel inside for the first time.

How did we ever end up here? I don’t know,   
but it feels so right.   
The last thing, I ever expected,  
is happening it's you and I.  
There's something real, I can't explain,   
and nothing feels the same.

For the first time,  
I realise, something I didn't see before.   
For the first time,   
looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more.  
Something we both feel inside for the first time.

I can't find the words,  
For how I feel about you,   
just want to be around you now,  
I never imagined,

That someone could make me feel the way you do.  
For the first time, I realise,   
something I didn't see before,  
For the first time, looking in your eyes,   
suddenly there's so much more.  
Something we both feel inside,  
for the first time.

Oohhh  
For the first time.”

Clarke completely stopped painting when Lexa sang the song and she was happier than anything else that world. Lexa finishes the last few notes before looking up to smile at her beautiful girlfriend.

“God Lexa. You really know how to win a woman's heart over and over again. That was beautiful. And every time you sing that, it still gives me goosebumps.”

“Glad you still like our song. If if not I would have to find another and learn it.” Lexa smirks and Clarke throws a dry paint brush over.

“You can learn any song I throw at you in a matter of hours. You really have a brain of a computer. Storing everything in it.” Clarke sticks her tongue out and Lexa puts her guitar down and runs over to Clarke.

Clarke immediately gets up from her seat laughing and running around the room with Lexa chasing her. It wasn't a big space and so Lexa caught her easily, their skins touching each other and Lexa spins her around the room before falling backwards onto the fur that they had laid out earlier.

Clarke landed backwards on top of Lexa and she had her as a comfy cushion to fall on. The two lovebirds were giggling and laughing the entire time. Clarke turns over and smiles, laying in top of Lexa.

“I'm so in love with you.”

“As I am for you Clarke. Forever until the end of time.”

Clarke leans in to kiss Lexa, and smiles in between their kisses. Just as they were about to take it a step further, the phone on the table starts to ring. Clarke holds Lexa's hands down by her sides, forbidding her to move from their position.

Clarke starts making her way down, dragging her tongue through Lexa's valleys between her breasts and down to her belly button. Sucking on her belly button and making a mark there. Lexa arches her back at the contact, moaning and groaning at Clarke's hot breath on her skin.

“Clarke? Lexa? Are you two in there? Please tell me you are because you two invited me over for dinner.”

“Ah fuck.” Clarke hisses and Lexa grabs Clarke's wrists.

“You better finish what you started tonight. Or I swear upon the heavens that you won't be getting any for the week.” Lexa's tone was stern and Clarke gave her a quick kiss before getting up to get dressed, Lexa following suit.

“About time you opened the door.” Abby stood there in her doctors clothes, clearly having finished the day shift.

“We were busy Mom.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she stepped outside with Lexa closing up the shed door.

“Well next time you two insist on having sex all day, tell me before hand so I can leave you both to your own devices. I can tell Lexa is frustrated.” Abby smirks at Clarke, Lexa immediately turned red in embarrassment.

“We weren't doing anything Abby. Just singing and Clarke painting. That's all.”

“Oh honey. You can never fool a doctor. Make sure Clarke returns the favour to you if you both were interrupted. Which I know you both were in the middle of something.” Abby smiles before walking back across the street leaving Clarke groaning miserably and Lexa in shock.

“I think I take back my words of having your mother around.”

“Just zip it. Let's go.” Heading back across the street, the two woman groaned and complained to one another about Abby, before sucking up and making dinner.

* * *

 

Raven was resting her leg on the table, massaging her knee from that days worth of work at the mechanic shop. Anya was running late that evening, for she was buying take out for them. Raven had already removed her cast and she was wearing the brace. It had taken time for her to be adjusted to it, having to lean on the walls while she walked to get used to the pain.

At times when she was frustrated, she would call Anya on the phone crying, knowing that she wanted to be the same person she was again before. But that would never happen. She sat backwards on the chair, wanting to talk to someone but she knew Anya was busy. Octavia was working at the restaurant. Then Lexa's number popped into her head because of Anya. Knowing Clarke wasn't a person to pick up the phone, she dialled Lexa's number anyway.

“Lexa here.”

“Hey it's me Raven.”

“Raven? You okay?” Lexa's voice sounded concerned, knowing she was alone for a while.

“Just need someone to talk to. I wanted to call Clarke but she never picks up her phone from the longest of times. I didn't want to disturb Anya. So I thought of you instead.”

“I see. Come on. Tell me what's eating you. You're never this nice to me anyway.” Raven chuckles and goes quiet for a while.

“I feel like shit. My leg hurts, can't do the normal things I usually do. Can't move around far. I just feel useless. And it's eating at me and I do know how to tell Anya. I just….. I don't know.”

“Raven. Its hard I know. It's not something that can be conquered overnight. I watched the woman I love die right in front of my eyes. Probably Anya told you what a deep dark road I went down. Locked myself in the room, drank myself to death. Anya had to call the police to bang the door open because I never left.”

“How did you get over the pain?” Raven asked knowing Lexa never enjoyed talking about such topics.

“I accepted it for what it was. She's gone. The dead are gone and the living are hungry. I told myself that love was weakness. But I was wrong as well. Clarke saved me. She brought joy to my life. Listen Raven, no matter what you are going through, you will always have Anya. Clarke and I will be there too. As well as Octavia.” Raven felt the tears stream down her eyes.

“You're not alone like I was Raven. You have your friends. Your sister Emori. And Aden who loves you too. Always remember that. Life should be about more than just surviving. Don't ever forget that.”

“Thank you, Sis.” Lexa gasped but laughed lightly.

“You're welcome sis. See you in two weeks time. Take care of yourself. And talk to Anya.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye.” Raven hung up the phone and closed her eyes, letting Lexa's words sink into her brain.

Raven replays the words in her brain, eventually falling asleep as she shut everything else out and focused on only the sound of her own heartbeat. She was going to make it and she was going to get through it eventually.

* * *

 

Lexa stood in the kitchen out of earshot from Clarke and Abby, talking to Raven who was troubled about her leg. She was glad that she could help her out in anyway possible and no doubt in mind that Raven would eventually talk to Anya about how she was feeling. Lexa on the other hand was feeling sick in the stomach.

She had missed the first gig that was offered to her because of Raven getting into and accident. And tomorrow night, she was going to be performing in front of a large crowd again. She felt like throwing up. She didn't tell Clarke or anyone about it because she was afraid. She was afraid to make a mistake and mess up again. She had a fear of the lights above. Lexa was trying to suck up on her fears and her doubts, but she was confident that everything will run smoothly. She only needed to overcome her fear of moving on from the accident.

“Lexa?” Clarke's voice draws her out from her thoughts

“I'll join you both in a minute love.” Lexa smiles and grabs the extra bottle of wine off the shelf and digs out the wine bottle opener. Clarke moves to stand behind Lexa and wraps her arms around her waist.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing baby. I'm fine. Go have a seat with your mum.” Lexa smiles again but Clarke's not buying it.

“Lexa stop. Talk to me. You promised not to lie to me.” Lexa stops what shes doing and stares at Clarke.

“Raven called and she talked about how she felt about her leg and she couldn't talk to Anya about it so she called me. She wanted to call you but you rarely pick up your phone so, yeah.”

“She asked you how you got over pain didn't she?”

“Yes. And it's making me nervous about tomorrow night. And I have this sick feeling and I just feel like throwing up. Im afraid to screw up tomorrow and I don't know why I'm……..” Clarke placed her fingers on Lexa's lips to stop her rambling.

“Lexa. Everything is going to be okay. You will be fine. And I'm happy that you actually did talk to Raven. But I will be there watching you and you have nothing to worry about okay?”

“Okay okay.” Lexa nods holding back the tears in her eyes.

“Hey, I'll always be by your side okay? It hurts but I know you will be okay. That fear will disappear when you start singing. My mom will be there too. So it's okay. I promise.” Lexa smiles and nods her head again.

Clarke kisses her forehead and lips before Abby walks into the kitchen.

“Jesus Clarke. Just to get wine, you have to make out in the kitchen with Lexa? You both should seriously consider taking a break from all this sex. It's unhealthy because you guys don't socialise beyond this house.”

“Mom. Seriously we are just talking.” Clarke groans and walks out of the kitchen with Lexa walking behind and the 3 woman sitting down again to talk and laugh. Lexa was blushing a couple of times as usual and Clarke would be embarrassed by her mother countless times before they finally settled down.

Lexa was still worried for the show the next day and even after Abby had left for home and Clarke did finish what she started, Lexa wasn't at peace and the only way she could do it was to embrace the stage after all these years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Down with fever and will be a little slow to upload. So yeah forgive me on that. Promise to have a longer one next chapter. See you guys. Sorry to disappoint.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya talk. Lexa has a nervous breakdown. Clarke, Abby, Anya and Raven head to Lexa's gig to support her.

Anya makes her way home after a long day at work and buys Chinese take out. With Raven getting better, she had less to worry about but she knew that Raven hasn't been talking to her much and the lively vibe she used to get from Raven had lessened. Anya knew she felt guilty all the time if she had to call and ask for help or that she had to skip out of activities that they used to do.

Anya had to talk to her no doubt but if Raven kept pushing her away, she would have to wait. Sooner or later Raven would budge. Anya enters their apartment to find Raven sleeping on the chair, knowing she must have fallen asleep waiting for her to come home.

“Raven babe? Wake up. Time to eat.”

Raven stirred and stretched herself out like a cat before opening her eyes. Her eyes were red raw as if she had been crying. The puffiness remained there and Anya was worried again.

“Raven?”

“I….. I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. I didn't want you to worry because you're busy at work. I feel useless Anya. I feel like you deserve someone else. I can't even do things like helping around the house and what not.”

“Raven stop. I love you. Always have. Just because something happened, doesn't mean we stop moving forward. I told you that I would never ever leave you. Even if anyone of us has some crazy terminal illness, I will never leave.”

Raven had started crying again and Anya bends down in front of her, cupping her cheeks.

“You are my asshole and mine only. And I love you.”

“I called your sister earlier. She was the one who told me to talk to you. I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry for Raven? It's not like you are cheating on my hot sister behind my back. Lexa and Clarke are way too whipped for each other to even bother about the rest of the world.” Raven laughs and squeals about the two lovebirds.

“God the way Lexa spoke to me on the phone, I could tell she is whipped by her.” The two of them laugh again before Anya carries Raven over to the dining table and places her on the chair.

“I hope Lexa will be okay.” Anya sighs as she brings the food over to the table.”

“Why so? She was perfectly fine.” Anya grabs the chopsticks on the counter, passing one to Raven.

“Yeah that's Lexa for you. She's having her first gig in years tomorrow. So she still has that fear in her. She's still afraid. You asked her how she got over the pain. So her pain still resides in her. She just doesn't know how to let it go. Hopefully tomorrow she can overcome that fear and be herself again.”

“Damn! We should have flew over to see her play. Shitty.” Raven jammed her chopsticks into her box of noodles knowing she should have asked Clarke to bring her live camera with her.

“That my dear Raven, I have that arranged. After dinner, were getting on the next flight out of here and Clarke will meet us in the afternoon. Abby and Clarke had already planned this with me.” Anya smirked as Raven threw her egg roll at Anya.

“You bitch. Why didn't you assholes tell me? Now I'm pissed.”

“Oh relax. Knowing you like to tell people quietly about plans, I'm sure as hell ain't telling you about this.”

“Pretty pretty please? I promise I won't text Lexa.” Raven holds her hand up to make herself swear that she wouldn't tell their secret.

“Fine. We are going to surprise Lexa by standing in the crowd with Abby and Clarke, cheering her on and when it's all over, we are going to celebrate at a nice bar out by a lake. Classy shit!”

“Okay okay. Can I at least bring the video cam along? I know you hate it when I record stuff because I ignore you. Especially at concerts.” Anya smiles and nods before focusing back on their dinner.

Raven was feeling better and hopeful but on the other side in L.A, Lexa is not having the best time of her life.

* * *

 

Lexa sat on the edge of the toilet bowl, throwing up her dinner that she had not too long ago. She was so nervous about the night to come that she felt sick in her stomach, she ended up rushing to the toilet. She thought she could take it like a pro and head back in and take the stage again.

She was fine during practice and they had been practicing for two weeks now. But she didn't feel the fear of it until the day of it. Lexa had locked the doors, hoping that Clarke wouldn't hear her and didn't want the sleeping blonde to wake up.

She was having a panic attack to say the least. She hadn't had one since her days of dark decent and even with Clarke, she was happy that she didn't have one. Clarke made everything better.

Flushing the toilet and washing her face and mouth, she popped a pill in from the cabinet and stood there, one arm clutching her stomach and the other rubbing her neck. She heard a soft knock at the door, but she didn't want to open it.

“Lexa. Let me in. Please. You don't have to do this alone.”

Lexa ignored her for a while until she knocked again. Lexa couldn't keep her out no matter what and she unlocked the door, those beautiful ocean blue eyes stared at her, worry shown in her pupils.

“Just felt sick that's all. I'll be okay.” Clarke cupped one side of Lexa's face, the older brunette sighing and leaning into her touch. She closed her eyes and let Clarke's thumb rub her cheeks that were still covered in light sweat.

“It's okay. You're nervous. I know. And I don't blame you for feeling this way. It will go smoothly. No lights is going to come crashing down. No one is going to get hurt. Because I will be there and my mom, and we will all be there with you.”

“I'm afraid Clarke. I am.” Clarke pulled Lexa back over to the bed, both woman laying down, Clarke wrapping her arms around Lexa and the other started rubbing Lexa's hair backwards.

“Don't be afraid. Remember? You always said those words to me. And tonight, when you look into the crowd. Look at me and you will never have to be afraid. I'll always be there for you like you have been there for me.” Clarke placed a soft kiss on Lexa's forehead, stroking her cheeks.

“You really are my light in the dark you know that? I'm sorry I'm such a mess.”

“You are my mess that I love so much. You will be fine. I'm never ever leaving you. I promise.”

“I promise too.”

“Sleep my love. I'll cook lunch.” Lexa smiled and leaned in closer to Clarke who finally relaxed her head on the pillow, hugging Lexa tightly and both woman fell asleep soundly, no more problems until the sun rises.

* * *

 

Raven and Anya reached the airport in the wee hours of the morning and they were expecting to meet Clarke who promised to pick them up at the airport, only to find the older Griffin standing at the gates.

“Oh great. This is not how I expected to meet Clarke's mother.”

“Raven. Be nice.” Anya warned as the two walked over to Abby who had her glasses on and reading something on her phone.

“Hi Mrs Griffin.” Raven says in a cheery mood, Anya shaking her head knowing Raven was trying to be an ass.

“First of all, it's Abby. Secondly, I know you are a smart ass Raven. Don't even bother trying any of your crazy antics on me, or I'll make sure that I am your worst nightmare in the operating room.” Abby smirks as Raven’s smile was wiped off her face and Anya all but kept quiet.

“Now dearies, not going to give me a hug?” Anya immediately embraced the doctor and Raven did as well, afraid of what Abby had just told her.

“So, how have you two been? I heard from Clarke and Lexa that you two are moving in with them?”

“That's right Abby. But only for a couple of months until we find ourselves another place to stay. We like them to have their privacy as well as ours.” Anya spoke with a level head, hoping that Abby wouldn't see through the way the friends were with each other when they lived together.

They made their way to the car and knowing that Abby had picked them up, they were definitely staying at her place for the night. Raven was afraid of the woman, saying a few words here and there or only when needed.

“You know Raven, I was just kidding earlier. You take things too seriously.”

“Haha yeah I know Abby. Just ummm trying not to say anything stupid so that I can still live to see tomorrow. That's all.” Raven grinned as Abby swatted her arm before the exited the car and made their way to Abby’s apartment which was a short drive to the hospital but a 30 mins drive away.

“Alright you two. The guest bedroom is just there and get some sleep. We are meeting Clarke in the afternoon at a small café just 15 mins from here. Lexa will be gone until night time so you know what to do.”

“Aye maam. Will be up and about by then.” Raven salutes Abby who laughs and shakes her head before leaving to disappear into her room and Anya dragging Raven along to their room.

“It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I guarantee.” Anya flops backwards onto the bed, joined by Raven who locked the door.

“But it will be fun. Plus, we have to tell the two idiots about our wedding date. Clarke will go crazy. And Lexa will just be Lexa.”

“Indeed. Let's just get by tomorrow with Abby first before anything else. The woman has some dark humour I wish not to know.”

* * *

 

“Babe, hurry up. You're going to be late to meet Roan. He's waiting downstairs for you.”

Lexa was getting ready in their bedroom, both of them having slept until 3pm that afternoon. After Lexa having a nervous breakdown yesterday, the blonde wanted her to get as much sleep as possible. Roan was picking Lexa up because of his fear for his sister Ontari who had gone off the grid.

“I'm coming. I'm coming. You sure you don't want to come along with us? I mean you do get to come back stage…..”

“Lexa love, it's okay. Mom is coming over here. So go ahead first. I'll be there backstage later for a bit before heading into the crowd. Relax love. I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Lexa smiles and gives Clarke a quick kiss on the lips before running down the stairs, Clarke slowly coming behind.

Roan waves and smiles brightly when he sees Clarke again and Clarke could only smile and continue staring at her Girlfriend. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, combat boots and a loose sleeveless tank top.

Lexa was hot and Clarke felt her mouth water at the sight as her long brown locks were pushed to the side, her make up making her eyes look bigger and her lips puffier. Her toned muscle arms were clenched as she held her electric guitar and placing it in the backseat of the car.

“See you soon love.”

“I love you Lexa.”

“I love you too Clarke.”

Lexa shouts and smiles brightly, waving at Clarke before closing the door and the car drove away, Clarke never stopping as she waved till the car disappears around the corner. Clarke stood there still and watched as Raven, Anya and Abby exited the café from across the street.

Anya ran forward along with Raven limping forward as fast as she could and the 3 woman embraced each other in a long hug. Abby stood there watching her daughter and her friends squealing and talking all at the same time.

“I've missed you idiots so much. How's everything?” Clarke still hugging Raven finally asks the question.

“We're better than before I guess. Loving as ever and and and, we finally picked a date for our wedding!” Clarke chuckles at Raven who is smiling gleefully at Anya.

“We are setting it for November 21st.” Anya informs and Abby pops her head around Anya to listen in.

“Your invited too Abby. Clarke will be the maid of honour and Lexa will be the so called best man. Heheheh…..” Raven had big smiles on her face and the wedding was only 3 months away. 

“Alright you guys. Let's just get settled and then we can make our way to the venue to see Lexa.” All of them nod and made their into the shop, not before Anya holds Clarke back.

“How is she Clarke?” Clarke sighs before rubbing her chin and looking to the floor.

“She had a nervous breakdown but I managed to calm her fears for now. I don’t know about later but she was throwing up and hiding herself in the bathroom for a good two hours. After that she settled down and we had a good nights sleep.”

“Thank you Clarke. I really appreciate it that you look after her.” Clarke smiles and nods.

“No Anya. She takes care of me. So there's no need to thank me. She helped Raven and for that we both should be thanking her instead.”

“She protects everyone yet she can't even say shit to anyone. Damn Lexa.” Anya sighed, rubbing her hands through her hair.

“She needs us, just as we need each other. I'll make sure she's fine. Trust me. I love her a lot and she loves me a lot. We will be fine.”

“Yeah you're right. Come on. This is the best day of my life. I get to see my sister perform again.” Anya smiles and walks in with Clarke and they make their way up to the living room area where Abby was chatting with Raven, talking to her about certain treatments that she could do when she moves to L.A.

“So, done bonding with each other or do I need to tell Lexa her girlfriend is flirting with my girlfriend?” Raven smirks but Abby ups and smacks Raven’s head causing Anya to burst out laughing and Clarke to drop to the floor in laughter. Abby glared at Raven before Raven placed her hands up in the air in defeat.

“All 3 of you. Acting like 6 years old. All of you are grown woman and you have smart ass comments about each other.”

“Were sorry Abby. But we kinda live off comments like that. Don't worry Abby. I'm the oldest. So I make sure the kids keep out of trouble.” Anya was still laughing as was Clarke.

“Keep out of trouble my ass. You may be older than Lexa by a year Anya, but she's more grounded than the rest of you.” Abby scolded them like they were her own daughters but she loved them all now that she had gotten to know them better.

“Sorry Mom.” All three girls said in unison.

“Now get your butts going. We have a performance to catch.”

“Yes mom.”

All three girls said again, laughing and giggling as they disappeared into their respective rooms, leaving Abby to smile alone in the living room and shake her head.

* * *

 

Lexa was tuning her guitar in the holding room with Indra and Gustus while Roan was practicing his strokes and stretching his arms. Nyko was busy rehearsing his notes on the keyboard.

“Everyone set? Anything missing?” Lexa asks as the rest of the team who double checked their things and nodded that they were all set to go.

“Where's your lovely girlfriend Commander?” Indra smirks and Roan giggled causing Lexa to groan in misery.

“Let's just get through this show and talk about relationships another time.”

“Jeez Commander. Always so focused and hard headed. Loosen up will ya?” Nyko jokes and immediately runs when Lexa grabbed the drumstick out of Roan’s hands.

“Say that again Nyko and I'll make sure your teeth joins your bloody keyboards.” Nyko hides behind Roan who was smirking and Indra just shakes her head at the Nyko always trying to piss her off.

“Alright people. Game on. Were up. Ready Commander?” Indra hands Lexa her guitar and let's out a long sigh and nods her head.

“Don't worry Lexa. Your girlfriend will be cheering for you in the crowd. Just breathe in and breathe out. We will wait for your command.” Indra reminds Lexa again and they brace the stage.

The lights were off, and the cheers from the crowd grew louder with every step she took. Roan and Gustus were already setting up and Nyko was on his keyboards. Indra had plugged in and tested her guitar sounds to make sure it was working.

Lexa stood behind, looking up at the lights and closed her eyes. She let Clarke's words from last night fill her head.

“Don't be afraid.”

And when she opened her eyes, Lexa took in a deep breath and moved forward towards the middle where the microphone was placed. She plugged in her guitar and she looked towards the crowd.

She scanned the sea of people for those beautiful blonde locks of hair but the crowd was too clustered together, it was no point of even trying to look.

When the group was settled and good to go, Lexa started playing the guitar and she felt the energy rush through her. Clarke was there somewhere in the crowd and it gave her the confidence she needed.

Her voice filled the room and the band played in unison. Every word that came out of her mouth as she sung, the crowd all but jumped and cheered, following every word of their lyrics.

She felt confident as ever and she let her hands do the work as did her voice that carried throughout the venue. She only wished that she could have seen Clarke and hoped that she did make it with Abby.

* * *

 

“What do you mean password?”

Clarke was growing frustrated with the security personnel out front. Due to the crowd inside, nobody else was allowed pass the front door as it served as crowd control. But the security officer was allowing them entry with a password.

“Like I said Lady, if you want to enter, you need a password.”

“This is just fucking bullshit. Were never getting in like this.” Raven cursed as she glared at the security personnel who couldn't even be bothered with the 4 woman.

Clarke stood there groaning, trying to think of a word that Lexa always used when she was with her. Anya tapped her feet impatiently, trying to think as well. That’s when a sudden thought hit her mind. Lexa's infinity tattoo on her neck. It served as a password to enter the City of Light festival and she gave it a whirlwind.

“Infinity.” The security guard looked at her and opened the front barrier for the group to enter.

“I'll be damn Clarke. How did you even know about it?” Raven asked as they made their way in.

“Uhhhh Lexa has the infinity tattoo on her neck. It was an entry pass to the City of Light festival. So I assumed it was the same for this event.”

“Awesome. Let's go.”

Making their way into the massive crowd, Lexa was singing and playing, rocking out as the lights shown bright down on Lexa and the band. Anya was laughing and shouting, happy for her sister.

Abby was smiling and rocking out to the songs and Clarke felt everything come to a still as she watched Lexa. She was perfect on stage. She was exhilarating and hyped, her toned arms working hard on the guitar and her voice that filled her ears made Clarke's heart beat faster.

She was electrifying. And in that moment of time, Clarke's eyes had met hers and Lexa kept them directly at her. Blue met green as promised and the smile that formed on Lexa's lips was inevitable. As she finished the song, the crowd cheered and clapped for them as Lexa addresses the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming tonight. It's been a long time coming, but were here now. I would like to dedicate this song to someone special who belongs in my heart. Always there by my side and giving me hope again. So this song is for you because I love you with all my heart. Please enjoy this song and sing along with me if you know the lyrics.”

The crowd cheers again and Raven and Anya clasped Clarke's shoulders, shaking her and screaming for Lexa.

“From the way you smile  
To the way you look  
You capture me  
Unlike no other

From the first hello  
Yeah, that's all it took  
And suddenly  
We had each other

And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
One plus one, two for life  
Over and over again

So don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No one else will do  
And I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands

I promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
It will stay brand new  
'Cause I'll love you  
Over and over again

Over and over again

From the heat of night  
To the break of day  
I'll keep you safe  
And hold you forever

And the sparks will fly  
They will never fade  
'Cause every day gets better and better

And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
One plus one, two for life  
Over and over again

So don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No one else will do  
Yeah, I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands

I promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
It will stay brand new  
'Cause I'll love you  
Over and over again

Over and over again

Girl when I'm with you  
I lose track of time  
When I'm without you  
You're stuck on my mind

Be all you need  
'Til the day that I die  
I'll love you  
Over and over again

So don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No one else will do  
Yeah, I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands

Promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
It will stay brand new  
'Cause I'll love you  
Over and over again

Over and over again

Over and over again.”

Lexa had found Clarke in the crowd and her eyes never left Clarke even when the crowd shifted around. Her love for Clarke allowed her to find her in the sea of people and Clarke too had found her eyes no matter how far apart they were in that crowd.

Clarke had tears in her eyes for the woman she loved had dedicated a song for her in front of plenty of people. She was home. Home in Lexa's heart. And those words that Lexa sang, was the words that Lexa would say to her all the time. That she would love her over and over again.

The lights faded away and even until the end, their eyes were fixed together, never leaving even in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Lexa finally overcomes her fears. Wanted to have a little bonding session between the friends and Abby and so yeah. More sweet stuff next chapter no worries. Sorry for the late update, still recovering but getting much better. See you guys soon. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations at the bar and talks.

Lexa had found Clarke. She was standing there, unmoving in the crowd, her eyes locked on to hers. It took her breath away. Clarke would always keep her promises.

And during that moment of time, she felt as if Clarke and her were the only ones in that room. Just them. The sounds of the crowd cheering had drowned out, the lights slowly fading and she only saw Clarke.

“Stop staring Commander. Time to go. You can stare later.” The lights had faded out and it was pitch black except for the stage lights behind. Indra had to shake her out of her thoughts and followed her behind.

“Nice job Commander. Sweet song. It's a good thing we were following your signals. I almost went off on the drum beat.” Nyko laughs cheekily as Lexa glared at him, knowing he wouldn't dare screw up.

“So joining us for drinks tonight or skipping to have sex with your girlfriend?” Roan smirks as he places his guitar inside the guitar case, Indra following suit along with Gustus.

“Get lost Roan.” Lexa groans and she receives smirks from everyone.

“Yeah yeah. Go have fun. Besides, when are we going sparring again? Kinda miss you beating my ass up. Indra isn't as fun as you are.”

“Hey. You had your butt whipped twice by me. You suck big time.” Indra retaliates with her words and the two start bickering at one another.

“Seriously, you two should totally date each other. Always hanging out together but never dating. Both of you are single anyway.” Lexa quirks her eyebrow up at the two who stood there, both looking at Lexa before she lifts her hands up in defeat before grabbing her guitar case and walking out of the room.

There in the hallway stood Clarke, her blues eyes roaming around until it lands back at Lexa. The smile that forms on her lips causes Lexa to move forward, pulling her closer and closer until she stands right in front of her.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Lexa smiles even bigger before Clarke grabs her by the neck and pulls her into a hot searing kiss.

“Is this that good luck kiss you were supposed to give me before I went on stage?” Lexa says in between kisses only for Clarke to groan.

“I was late. Missed the first few songs at the start but I did manage to make it in before you sang the last song. It was beautiful.”

“It was as beautiful as you are.”

“At least now I know you will love me over and over again.” Lexa smirks and they kiss again only to be interrupted by the one and only Raven Reyes.

“Get a room assholes.” Clarke and Lexa separates from each other, only for Lexa to be embraced in a hug by Anya.

“That was awesome sis! Truly and really proud of you.” Lexa hugs her sister tightly and the two woman are hugged by Clarke and Raven who came to hug them and they were laughing altogether.

Lexa wiggles her way out of their hold and sees Abby standing there as well. She runs up to her and hugs her tightly, catching Abby off guard and the rest of the group let their jaws drop. Lexa was never one for affections to hug others.

“You did good Lexa. I am proud of you.” Abby said those words to Lexa's ears. Lexa was shunned by her own parents but Abby was a mother to Clarke, who accepted her and was proud of her, and Lexa was more than happy to have her as her own mother.

“Thank you.”

“Come on. Let's all go for a celebration.” Lexa releases her hold on Abby and joins the girls, giving them hateful glares as they giggled and smirked at Lexa for being a softie before they all headed out of the venue and into the car, driving away.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa sat outside of the bar, allowing Abby and their friends to bond over drinks while they watched the night sky. They were snuggled together on the bench, a small candle in the center of the table that gave them a warm glow.

“They are getting married in November. Anya and Raven.” Clarke spoke up as she looked up to Lexa who was resting her head on Clarke's.

“Not surprised. Most probably wasRaven’s idea. She always had this thing about number 21 being her lucky number.”

“And not to mention her love for her great grandmother, whose birthday was on the 21st of November. Can't say not that.” Clarke snuggled in closer and Lexa took a sip from her wine glass.

“Well it is also Aden’s birthday that day. She may be an asshole but she can be fairly sentimental no doubt.”

“Hey. She isn't the only one who is a sap. You are far worst than she is.” Clarke grins widely before Lexa pushes her backwards and pins her arms down onto the bench.

“Well then, looks like I'm going to have to change my ways then. Since I'm such a sap. The commander is…… Never……. A…… Sap.” Lexa starts her teasing on Clarke's neck, kissing it extremely slow, Clarke squirming miserably under Lexa's touch.

Clarke moaned when Lexa moved her hands away from Clarke's grabbing her neck and sliding one hand down the middle of Clarke's chest. Clarke had moved her hands up behind Lexa's back and scratched her skin as Lexa sucked on her pulse point.

“May I remind you both that there are people in public here. At least go down to the beach in the dark if you want to bang one another.” Anya had walked up to talk to the two woman but found them close to having sex, so she interrupted them.

“Fuck off Anya. How many fucking times do you have to spoil the moment. No one was around.” Lexa moved back up to adjust her clothes while Clarke sat up and shot Anya an annoyed look.

“Well I don't give a fuck. Need you two lovebirds to help with the wedding of course.”

“Down to business then. Date? Roles? Time? Venue? Food?” Lexa listed out every aspect of it as if it was a business deal.

“November 21st. You are my so called Best Man! We are wearing a tuxedo……” Lexa groaned knowing Anya actually liked seeing her sister in a woman's tux the last time she attended a business function.

“Also, Clarke, you will have to ask O if she wants to be the bridesmaids or the maid of honour. I leave that to you and Raven. Location we have decided to do it by the beach. And food wise we already have a caterer in mind.”

“So the only thing we need to do is go tuxedo shopping for you and fitting in the roles?” Lexa confirms with Anya.

“There is one more thing. Dessert. And cake.” Anya smirks knowing Lexa was a very good baker.

“Wait, a minute, you know how to bake cakes?” Clarke turns to eye Lexa who rolls her eyes.

“Yes I can bake cakes. But not fucking wedding cakes Anya. You mad?”

“Clarke can help with that. She's an artist. Do something creative.” Clarke looked at Lexa who looked at her before looking at Anya.

“No way. The two of us will only cause disaster. Trust me.”

“Relax Clarke. What happen to lovers luck? Just think of something. So we good?” Anya smiles before standing up.

“Yeah yeah asshole. We're good. Get your ass back into the bar.” Lexa throws a pillow at her that was on the bench before getting up to retrieve it.

“Oh you're needed in the bar too.” 

“What for?” Clarke eyes Anya knowing something was amiss and their friends were always up to no good.

“Beer pong battle.” Clarke all but burst out laughing knowing Raven had did something stupid to land her in a beer pong battle and Lexa was the only significant other who could control her alcohol.

“Shits going down. Let's go.” Lexa cursed and grabbed Clarke by her hands, pulling her up and bringing them back into the bar.

* * *

 

“This isn't going so well. Are you sure they can win?” Abby looks at Lexa and Raven who was losing miserably to the opposition team who consisted of two men.

“Well Lexa never loses. She's still going strong. Raven is struggling to keep up.” Clarke commented this time, staring at Lexa who had to take the next cup since Raven was almost to the point of being drunk.

“The longer this game goes, Lexa is sure to be drunk as well. She's trying her best as it is. I really am going to give Raven an ass chewing in the morning.” Anya groans and downs her beer, Abby shaking her head.

Raven wanted to throw the ping pong ball into the opponents cup, but she was staggering so, Lexa grabs the ball before Raven could even pocket it. Raven didn't even bother to argue back and giggles at Lexa who was trying her best not to laugh for she was tipsy as it is.

Aiming at the opponents last cup, Lexa bounces it, watching the ball fly in slow motion, as it lands directly in the cup. However, Raven collapses to the floor laughing as Lexa had pocketed the wrong cup and the two men immediately ordered two shots of tequila.

“Sorry Ladies, not your night tonight. As what your friend had bet with us, 1 shot each.” One of the men said as he pushed both shot glasses to her.

“My friend is too drunk to drink.”

“Then you take both.” The other men shrugged his shoulders, clearly not caring about the other brunette who was still laughing beside her.

Lexa grabs the first glass and tilts her head up, letting the liquid burn down her throat and into the body. Gasping as she removes the cup from her lips, she grabs the second one and repeats the process, her brain starting to get fuzzy.

“Thanks for the game fellas. See ya mates!” Raven waves as Anya comes over to yank her up to her feet and the younger brunette laughs hysterically. Abby helps Anya sit Raven down and checks her pupils to see how far gone she was.

Clarke walks up to Lexa who was leaning against the table smiling sheepishly at Clarke.

“Babe, please tell me your still sane?” Lexa nods her head and smiles, her eyes clearly trying to stay open.

“I'll be fine Clarke. But I will most probably have a terrible hangover in the morning. Thanks to dear Raven.” Lexa tries to stand up but only stumbles backwards and Clarke having to catch her before she topples over.

“Okay I'm taking you home. Along with Raven and Anya. Let's go.” Lexa starts laughing again as she looks at Clarke in the eye.

“You're so cute Clarke. Like cute little squids in the ocean.” Lexa giggles and smiles, poking Clarke in the arms softly.

“Alright that's it. Your drunk.” Clarke shakes her head and walks her over to Anya and Abby, who was struggling to carry Raven who was putting up a fight.

“Please tell me Lexa is okay?” Abby turns to look at Clarke who gave a smug look at Raven for getting her girlfriend drunk.

“She's better at least. Still able to walk. Time to bring these idiots home.”

“I'm fine Clarke. I can walk. I sober up fast.” Lexa pushes Clarke lightly to the side before walking to pick up her guitar case and walks back to the group. Clarke wasn't buying it at all knowing that Lexa was trying to act all steady in front of the rest.

Getting into the car, Raven who had passed out completely, was being dragged along inside, Clarke immediately picking a fight with Anya.

“Seriously Anya, if you can't control your girlfriends drinks, you should have been the one to take over. Not Lexa. Now she's going to suffer in the morning.”

“Oh no. Don't blame me for this. If you didn't bring up the bet that you had with Bellamy, Raven wouldn't have dared the two assholes into a game.”

“ENOUGH!” Lexa shouts at them before turning to the front to rest her head on the seat.

Abby sat there quietly, waiting to give them all a lecture in the morning when they were sober and well aware of their surroundings. But then again, they were all grown woman who could take care of their own issues.

All of them sat in silence as they made their way back to the shop, Clarke having gotten bored, starts throwing small pieces of tissue into Raven’s mouth which was wide open as she snored. Lexa was tapping her fingers on her thighs as she sat shotgun in the front and causally hums a tune.

They dropped Abby off at her apartment, wishing her goodnight and that she would be making a visit in the morning to make sure Lexa and Raven were good to go.

Heading back to the shop, they parked the car in the nearby parking lot and Anya carried Raven, while Clarke stood behind with Lexa and walked alongside her back to the apartment. Not saying two words to either person, they made their way into their respective bedrooms.

“She will apologise to you in the morning.” Lexa says as she laid down on the bed.

“How are we supposed to survive with them if we get On each other's nerves?” Clarke starts pacing around the room in anger.

“A couple of months and were good. Besides, they will move when they get married. We still have another 3 weeks to ourselves. Will be fine.”

“God I feel like crushing her skull you know? Just pushing it together and letting it burst.”

“Don't give me nightmares Clarke. Its bad enough with the alcohol swimming around my fuzzy smart brain.” Clarke runs to jump on top of Lexa, who felt the air in her lungs escape her mouth and laughs.

“You stupid nerd. Next time you want to play beer pong, play with me. Raven has a bad relationship with alcohol.” Clarke kisses Lexa's lips before looking at her again.

“I know. She will be cursing and swearing in the morning. And it will be round two of arguments with her and i.”

“Don't kill her.” Clarke pleads as she lays herself down on top of Lexa.

“You shouldn't be worried about me Clarke. Or rather your mother is whom I have the most fear.”

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet today. Next chapter will have Abby going crazy on the girls with her motherly talk and they have a double date. Clexa vs Ranya. Let's see which couple wins although you guys know the answer to that. See you guys. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is a naughty prick. The Woods sisters fight. Abby talks with the girls.

Raven makes her way to the kitchen in the morning, groaning and cursing for placing a bet the night before. It was a routine for her for when she woke up with a hangover, she would have cereal as her comfort food for hangovers.

She sits there at the island, her hair a mess, her headache coming and going and she sat there staring at the walls that were covered in art and pictures of Clarke and Lexa. She had to admit they were the perfect power couple among their friends.

“Fruit Loops?” Anya asks as she walks out of the room, tying her hair and making her way over.

“Yeah. Taste damn good too.”

“The other two?”

“Still going at it. I guess they have breakfast in bed.” Raven smirks as she sticks another spoonful into her mouth.

“More like having each other for breakfast. Just pray that Abby doesn't come early and drags their sorry butts out.”

“Nah. I doubt it.”

Anya grabs a bowl from the cabinet as well and sits beside Raven, also pouring herself a bowl of fruit loops. The moans in the lovers bedroom grew louder, Raven all but choked on her food as she tried to laugh.

Anya shook her head as she poured the milk in her bowl and listened to the two going at it for 15 minutes. Raven had finished her breakfast and decided to do something stupid.

“Raven what are you doing?” Raven sneaked up to the door, trying to open the door and realised it wasn't locked.

“Shhhhhh I'm going to bust them open.” Raven shifted her eyebrows up and down. Anya warned her again that the couple would go crazy if she busted the door open.

Raven takes out her phone and prepares it in her hand, taking a deep breath and busting the door open. Raven laughs as she snaps a picture of the two naked woman in bed.

“Raven you asshole. You're fucking dead. You hear me?” Raven laughs hysterically as she closes the door back and limps her way over to Anya, who was still checking through her phone and eating her cereal.

“Look at this Anya. Hahahaa their faces are epic. God I never knew Clarke was a top. Lexa is so whipped.” Raven laughs at the photo she took, sending it to Octavia.

“You know. They are going to murder us alive right?”

“I know. I know. But it was fun.” Raven smiles devilishly before receiving a short sweet message from Octavia.

Octavia: Holy Shit! Clarke is a top!

* * *

 

Clarke stirred in bed the next morning, Lexa having wrapped her arms around her and sleeping soundly, Clarke resting her head on Lexa's arm as she stared at the sleeping brunette. She looked peaceful and content, a small smile on her face. Clarke had always enjoyed watching Lexa sleep with the sunlight highlighting her face.

Clarke wished she had her sketchpad with her at that moment so she could draw everything in front of her now. Clarke traced Lexa's jawline with her fingers, all the way down her throat and down to her chest.

“Good morning to you too Clarke.” Lexa's eyes flicked open, her green emerald eyes staring into her blue ocean eyes.

“Sorry. You look so beautiful, I just had to draw.” Lexa smiled before climbing on top of Clarke and Clarke pushes her self up to bring her lips to Lexa's.

Lexa pushes her back down, gliding her tongue over Clarke's lips, Clarke giving Lexa entry. Their tongues danced together, Clarke digging her nails into Lexa's back. Clarke moves to bite on Lexa's shoulders, causing the brunette to gasp and moan.

“Fuck Clarke…….”

Lexa goes back to attacking Clarke's neck, sucking and biting at every exposed area possible, dragging her tongue in between the valley of Clarke's breast. Pinching the right side of Clarke's nipples and sucking on the other, Clarke groans and moans, digging deeper into Lexa's back, causing her to hiss in pain as she made her way further down.

Lexa spread open Clarke's beautiful legs, panting, taking in the view before her. Lexa trailed kisses along the inside of Clarke's thighs. Biting and leaving her marks, she agonisingly makes her way up to Clarke's opening slowly.

“God Lexa. Please…….. Stop teasing…..” Clarke moans again, her hands gripping hard on the sheets as Lexa watched her drip in agony.

“Say the magic words. What do you want Clarke?” Lexa presses kiss on her openings, before looking back up to Clarke.

“I want you. Please……….”

“There we go.”

Lexa sticks her tongue in, gliding around Clarke's clit as she heard the moans and whimpers grow louder from Clarke. Clarke had her hands in Lexa's hair, gripping it as hard as she could after Lexa had sent her off the edge when she pushed her 3 fingers into her.

“Oh god…… Fuck…….. Don't stop…..”

Lexa kept going at it, pumping her fingers in and out, sucking and licking all at the same time. When Clarke finally released a long satisfied cry, Lexa helped her through her wild and hard orgasm, eventually coming to a stop and remove her fingers.

Before Lexa could lick it off, a panting Clarke grabs her wrists and sucks it off her long fingers. Lexa felt her heart skip a beat, making her bite her lips and Clarke taking the reigns, flipping their positions.

“Looks like the Commander is under my rule now.” Clarke straddles Lexa's hips, bending forward slightly and placing Lexa's hands on her breast.

Just before Clarke could continue, the bedroom door bursts open, Raven had her phone in her hand and snapped a picture of Clarke and Lexa caught in that position. Raven laughs and snaps the picture before Clarke throws a pillow at her.

“Raven you asshole. You're fucking dead. You hear me?” Clarke screams her head off, clearly pissed off and Lexa groans, her arousal disappeared out the door.

“I swear to god, I'm kicking them out into the shop downstairs to sleep for the next few months they will be staying with us. And I'll make sure I break Raven’s other leg with my bare hands.” Clarke gets off Lexa and the two grabs their matching sweatpants and their matching tank tops before walking out of the room.

“You fucking assholes are dead. I swear.” Lexa spat as she stood beside Clarke, her arms folded, her face void of expression.

“Don't blame me for this sis. Raven did this on her own.”

“Oh really. Yet here you are standing in front of her, protecting your precious fiancée from us. Don't be a hero Anya.”

“Oh really? How about you huh Lexa? Always taking care of everyone else but yourself. Don't think I did forget what you did years ago. Who was the bloody asshole who came to your apartment because you couldn't even leave your own fucking house?”

Raven and Clarke had moved to stand beside each other, watching the sisters start to bicker at each other. Raven felt guilty now knowing the sisters had started a fight because of her mistake.

“Who was the one who stood by all those years? I brought the company to it's feet. I helped create the success of the company. While you were still in school, I watched as my world crumbled to the ground. Everything that I ever wanted was taken from me. You never had to watch the one person you loved then die in front of your fucking eyes Anya.” Lexa had her fists clenched together, any more comments, she would actually throw a punch.

“Lexa, Anya please stop. It's my fault. Okay? I'm sorry about earlier. Please stop fighting.” Raven begged but Anya and Lexa were too far gone in their heated argument to even be bothered with her.

“I watched father and mother die in that car accident. And you that bloody letter they gave to me? Yeah. Not even fucking words of ‘I love you’ or anything else. Please take care of my daughter Anya. Make sure she never has to go through any pain. Mother and Father never ever loved me. I tried everything to make sure they could love me back. But they didn't. I'm just happy they are fucking dead.”

At those words, Anya jumped forward, sending a punch across Lexa's face before the two fell to the ground kicking and punching each other.

“Stop it guys. Stop.” Clarke's pleas were off no use as they continued to hit one another. Raven stood there screaming at Anya to stop as well but they took little notice of the two.

Abby appears through the front door, having promised to come in the morning to chat with the rest. But what she didn't expect to find was the two sisters fighting against each other and she dropped her things before rushing into the kitchen to pull out a small revolver.

Abby aimed it at the door, the loud bang setting off in the room that was deafening and catching the attention of everyone there.

“Sorry honey. I remember you left it in the drawer.” Abby says soothingly at Clarke who stood there in shock.

“I have to say I am very disappointed in all of you. Early in the morning and you two are fighting like idiots. You two are sisters. Sisters never ever fight. What happen to being family? And you two, Raven I know you enjoy playing pranks and doing things to piss people off is not something I would do. I'm assuming you did something or was it someone else who started?”

“I'm sorry Abby. It was me. I snapped a photo of Clarke and Lexa this morning having sex. It's my fault they got into this fight.” Raven speaks up but her head was down, no one dared to make eye contact with Abby.

“Don't say sorry to me. I'm not the one you offended. Its your friends who you should apologise to. Lexa stood up for you last night. And for you two sisters, what the fuck are you both fighting about?”

Lexa had a busted lip along with a bleeding nose, most probably A broken nose, Anya had a small cut above her eyebrows and sore cheekbones.

“Well?” Abby asked again.

“Family issues from long ago Abby. Lexa said she was happy mum and dad died. That's what ticked me off. I was just sticking up for Raven. That's all. Even if she was in the wrong.” Anya was the first to talk and Abby shifted her eyes from Anya to Lexa.

“I can't say you had a perfect upbringing Lexa and I can't say that you Anya had the perfect childhood. But is it worth fighting over? Lexa stood by you when she was in her darkest days and you came to save her life when she tried to kill herself. You got her back up on her feet. But this is wrong. When someone makes a mistake, you don't stand up for them. You tell them about their mistake. So technically it's you and Raven who is in the wrong.”

Anya felt remorse for what she had done and Lexa just stood there holding a towel to her nose.

“I'm not telling all of you to stop being who you are. Raven can never achieve that of not trying her crazy pranks and antics. Sometimes you have to step back and think about the choices you make. Neither can Clarke ever pick up her phone and never will. Anya you will always be the sane one of the bunch, making sure that they don't get into too much trouble. And you Lexa, you have been everyone's pillar of hope. And you need each other. Put aside your differences and work together. Don't say words or make decisions to hurt the other and end up everyone falls apart. You only live one life. So stick together.”

Clarke nods along with Raven who was feeling guilty as ever.. Lexa and Anya turns to look at each other before embracing in a hug. They said their sorrys and forgave each other. They didn't know what had lead to the argument until Abby had scolded them all for it, Raven being the one who starts it all because of her dares and her pranks.

“I'm sorry Anya. Lexa. Clarke. I just wanted to have fun. But I know this is not the kind of fun that I should be doing. I'm sorry.” Raven stood there apologising to her friends knowing that if she hadn't gotten Lexa to stand up for her the night before and opening the door on the two lovebirds while they were at it, Lexa wouldn’t have a broken nose from Anya and Clarke wouldn't have felt the urge to knock her teeth out.

“We forgive you Raven. But please, next time mind your own business. Lexa and I have never done anything to disrupt you're time together with Anya. At least respect that. And don't make stupid dares you can't live up to.”

“I'm sorry. And I promise to do better.” Raven received a group hug from the ladies before Abby cleared her throat.

“Alright. Now, Lexa you sit your butt down and let me fix you up, Anya, put an ice pack to that face of yours. Clarke, Raven, you two settle lunch. Get cooking.”

“Yes mom.” All 4 ladies said in unison.

Lexa sat on the stool near the island and removed the towel from her nose.

“Please tell me it isn't that bad.”

“Well, knowing that Anya elbowed you the first time, it's either it broke worse than before or that it is good as before.”

“My bad. I swear that time was an accident.” Anya said as Raven smacked an ice pack to her face.

“Well let's see.” Abby placed her fingers on the bridge of Lexa's nose, Clarke moving to stand behind and hold Lexa's shoulders.

“Looks like your lucky Lexa. Two times the charm.”

“Come on Abby. At least your nicer than…..” Abby cracks Lexa's nose into place, Raven starts laughing hysterically, Anya giggles, only to receive glares from both Abby and Clarke.

“I hate this. Fuck.” Lexa screamed in pain as Clarke rubbed her back soothingly, Lexa bent down all the way forward.

Abby cleaned her up along with Anya who had a small cut along her eyebrow and they helped one another to get lunch ready. They were all back to their normal selves, laughing and chatting, Raven getting scolded by Abby for taking a picture of Clarke and Lexa in bed that morning and Abby herself was interested in looking at the photo, causing Clarke and Lexa to groan and blush.

“Okay okay. Since we have all afternoon before our flight out tonight, let's have the good old battle at the arcade.” Raven suggested, catching everyone's attention.

“You mean Daytona Car Racing?” Clarke knew Raven was a geek for that game.

“Correcto. Team Clexa against us, Team Ranya.”

“Is that like our new nicknames as a couple team or something?” Lexa asks as she carries the plates to the sink, Anya getting up to help.

“Obviously. I named Octavia and Lincoln Linctavia. Fucking awesome right?” Raven squeals and smacks Clarke's arms.

“Language Raven.” Abby warns Raven who apologises.

“I guess we could. Stakes?”

“If me and Anya wins, you guys would have to sleep in the shop for a week.” Anya smirks knowing that Raven never lost to driving.

“Fair enough. If me and Lexa wins, you guy's move out within a month. Fair deal?” Clarke brings her hand up for Raven to shake and Abby shakes her head.

“Let the games begin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the sisters to have a fight because i wanted to show that a siblings love will forever be strong. Abby of course is the oldest and wisest among them so she calms them down. Although i said there would be a battle between Team Clexa and Team Ranya, I wanted to do it in a separate chapter to show the 4 of them having fun and expand on it. Hope to see you guys next chapter. :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa and Ranya forgive one another and enjoy the day together before Ranya flys back home.

The group of friends had left the shop around 2pm, making their way over to the arcade which wasn't too far away from the shop. Abby had to go to work for she was on shift for the rest of the week. She was on call in fact that morning and she had to call in late due to the sisters getting into a fight.

Lexa and Anya hadn't said much to each other but they will eventually once they come around. The only two chirpy ones in the car was Raven and Clarke, laughing and giggling about simplistic things such as who drooled more or how Clarke enjoys setting iff the fireworks they used to buy when they stayed together and set it off in their neighbors apartment.

Lexa was driving, so she didn't pay attention to the conversation, Anya throwing in a few comments from time to time. Reaching the Arcade, Lexa dropped Raven and Anya off, Clarke following along with Lexa.

“Hey. How are you doing?” Clarke asks, placing her hand on Lexa's.

“I'm fine Clarke.” Lexa turns quickly to look at her, pulling a small comforting smile before turning back to the road. They were looking for a parking spot to park at.

“I know you and Anya will be sore for awhile, but it's not your fault. It isn't hers either. You know how Raven is. She said she was sorry.”

“I know. But I shouldn't have lashed out at all. I should have known better.” Lexa didn't turn to look at Clarke. Clarke was afraid that Lexa was building up walls again and she feared that if she did, Lexa would blame herself over and over again.

“Stop blaming yourself Lexa. Please. Don't make things worse than it already was. We forgive and we forget. We move on. I know you wanted to lash out at Raven too. But if I was Anya, I would protect her as well. If we were them. You would have stood up for me even if I was wrong. So don't blame yourself. We are family.” Clarke rubbed Lexa's hands as they entered the parking lot and parked the car.

Lexa switched off the engines and let out a long sigh. She turned to look at Clarke and smiled, nodding her head and they kissed before leaving the car to walk back to the arcade.

* * *

 

Raven and Anya were seated at one of the benches, waiting for Clarke and Lexa when Raven turned to look at Anya who was lost in her own thoughts.

“Anya, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have pulled that prank this morning. I went overboard. If it's to blame, it would be me. Don't blame Lexa for saying the things she said. She's your younger sister and she wants the best for you.”

“I know. I just feel guilty for punching her. I didn't want to and felt that she was taking it out on me than you. Which I prefer of course.” Anya sighs and sits forward.

“She wanted to lash out at me. I know that. But she didn't. And I feel guilty too. If I hadn't done it, would she even lash out all? Definitely not. Stop blaming yourself.”

“How can I not blame myself Raven? She was right.”

“Yet what Abby said was right as well. God Anya, she fucking paid for my medical bills Anya. She did it for me. And you. But I didn't even have the decency to have her private time with Clarke. I should have respected that.”

“And you should have.” Clarke and Lexa had walked up to them, Raven shifted her gaze up to Lexa who was standing there with her arms folded, her nose still red raw from earlier.

“I'm sorry. I am.” Raven says apologetically.

“I know you are. And we forgive you. Just don't do it again. You wouldn't like it if we barged in on you guys as well.” Lexa turns to look at Anya who hadn't looked at her.

“And I'm sorry Anya. For saying the things I said.”

“I know sis. Forgive and forget?” Anya turns to look up at Lexa who nods before smiling.

“Alright you saps. Are we going to go racing or are going to sit around crying all day?” Clarke smirks before everyone starts laughing again and they head into the arcade, their bonds stronger than ever.

* * *

“That's not fair Lexa!” Raven shouts from her side of the console after Lexa had overtaken her, causing Raven to crash into the wall.

“It's called overtaking.” Lexa shouts back, blocking Anya who was trying to pass her.

“That shows your driving skills sucks Raven. No offence.” Clarke was currently running in third place around the track, gaining on Anya who was trying her best to pass Lexa.

“I'm the oldest here Lexa. Let me pass.”

“Fat chance sis. I'm still the better gamer than you ever were.” Lexa turns the corner, immediately cutting Anya who had to hit the brakes hard, causing Clarke to speed by her easily.

“Oh come on Griffin. That was just mean.”

“Sorry Anya. Opportunities shouldn't be wasted. Dinner is on you.” Clarke laughs as she chases Lexa down the track, gaining in speed.

“Now I wonder, who actually wins when you two play Mortal Kombat with each other.” Raven passes Anya who groans miserably that her Fiancée passed her.

Clarke was side by side with Lexa, both trying to block each other. Lexa speeds up to gain the upper hand at the corner and Clarke speeds up as well, trying to push the brunette towards the corner.

Lexa jam breaks, causing Clarke to ram into the wall, crashing and Lexa speeds away, laughing at Clarke as the other 2 passed her.

“Sorry babe. I got the upper hand this time. But I still love you.”

“Oh come on. That's just fucking evil.” Clarke crosses the finish line last, Raven laughing hysterically that her best friend lost miserably.

“Poor Clarke. Her own girlfriend owned her ass.” Raven passes the remark and Clarke shoots her a murderous glare.

“Looks like Clarke is paying for dinner. And since Lexa wins, she gets to decide where dinner is.” Anya laughs as well, high fiving her Sister.

“We are having a rematch later Lexa. I'm still the queen of Mortal Kombat.”

“And the cat is out of the hat. Lexa may be a good driver, but a sucky fighter.” Raven smirks and Anya smacks her head.

“My sister may be a sucky fighter in games but she is a good fighter in real life. Don't mess with her.”

“Shuddup Anya. You make look like a hardcore killing machine.” Clarke laughs along with the rest of the girls before they moved on to other games.

Clarke and Lexa were playing Basketball while Anya and Raven were playing House of the Dead, shooting zombies and enjoying their time together. Clarke sucked miserably at shooting the balls into the hoops, Lexa having to step in from behind and helped Clarke by holding her hands to shoot the ball together. Lexa had an ulterior motive to that, knowing Clarke would be distracted trying to shoot the hoops.

* * *

 

Raven was shooting more zombies than Anya was and they laughed about it like children. When they were finished, Raven and Anya walked around trying to find the two lovebirds and found them playing pool. Clarke was trying her best to distract Lexa by standing behind her, wrapping her arms around Lexa's stomach. Lexa was trying to pocket the last ball but was failing miserably at it.

“I swear those two are the cheesiest people on earth. Its like watching a typical rom com about the two.” Raven comments as they stood from a distance watching them.

“Well at least they are romantically in love. Look at them yesterday. Eye fucking each other even from the stage. Never in my life have I ever seen two people so in love for each other like that before.”

“Indeed. I think it's safe to say that their love is pure. Like really pure. Holy water pure.” The two stared at Lexa and Clarke, who had wrapped her arms around the brunette and spun them around, laughing and giggling all at the same time.

They were caught in the moment and Raven quickly pulled out her phone camera to capture the moment.

“Now this is a better picture then this morning. Don't you think so?” Anya smirks at Raven who only rolls her eyes.

“Yes yes. It's better.”

“Come on. Let's go get an early dinner. Don't want to be late for our flight tonight.”

They left the arcade and headed out to a nice restaurant in town, one of the rooftop restaurants with a nice view and they each had enjoyed the food there. It came with Lexa and Anya's suggestion to have dinner there when Lexa had issues with Ontari, and so Anya would bring her there for a night of relaxation and good food.

* * *

 

“Whatever did happen to Ontari? It's like she had completely erased herself from humanity.” Raven asks as she bites into her thick juice steak.

“ God knows. After I threatened her mother, she simply went quiet. Probably found someone else to stalk I guess.” Lexa replies, thinking about what she had said to Nia.

“Surprisingly enough, she doesn't attend meetings with her mother anymore. She used to all the time.”

“Maybe took over the office here. Has too much paperwork to do. So at least she's busy doing something else than stalking my tits.”

“Lexa!” Clarke swats her arms, clearly jealous.

“What? It's the truth. Roan said it to me once. She enjoyed staring at my boobs. It's creepy that my ex stalker was that way, but at least she's not doing it now.” Lexa rolls her eyes and Clarke sticks her tongue out.

“Well Lexa, you aren't exactly the ugly looking type. You're like the super hot boss, guitarist, baker and not to mention Volleyball player, anyone would die to have your hand. But lucky for Clarke, she's hot enough for your ass.” Anya groans and Raven puts her hand up.

“Thanks Raven. And thanks for kicking Clarke out of your apartment. If you didn't, most probably Clarke and I would have met at all.” Clarke smiles and leans in for a kiss. Raven chokes on her food and coughs, Anya having to hit her back to dislodge the piece of steak that stuck in her throat.

“Stop the romantic shit you two. We're at a restaurant and at a dining table having dinner. Jesus you two.” Raven sucks down on her wine and receives playful smirk from Clarke and Lexa.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner, talking and chatting about the wedding to come, planning and deciding on who was to do what when one of the waiters came up to the table.

“Excuse me. Miss Woods?” Anya and Lexa turned to look at the waiter.

“Which one? Lexa or Anya?” Clarke asks.

“Uhhhh Lexa Woods. I hate to interrupt you're dinner but we have a problem and that you are the only one here who can help.” Lexa eyes the waiter, a young boy not older than 18, fiddling with his thumbs.

“And how is it that I can help?”

“Ummmm one of our guitarist twisted his arm not too long ago, and he just called in sick. And there's a guest here who happens to be the mayors wife. Its her birthday and also Mr Garcetti’s wedding anniversary. So I'm a fan of Trikru band and I know you are the lead singer and guitarist. Would you help us please? Dinner will be free for your table tonight.”

“I……..uh………” Lexa stared at him in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

“She'll do it. Give her 5 minutes.” Anya speaks up for Lexa who turned to her sister, giving her a look off horror.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. God my boss is saved.” He turned and walked away back to his business.

“Okay Anya, what was that for?” Lexa threw her hands up in the air, starting to get nervous.

“Oh come on Lexa. Free dinner. Plus, you have no issue playing in public. Besides, Clarke's here. Not as if you even bother about anyone else around. You stare at Clarke the entire time.”

“Ya but still. This is the governor. I mean……well…they…” Lexa drummed her fingers on the table and bit her lips.

Raven was laughing much to Lexa's dismay. Clarke was trying her best to control her laughter because her girlfriend was such a nerd.

“Your only making me do this to get a free meal ain't that right assholes?” Lexa groaned and left the table, looking for the waiter.

“Okay okay relax Clarke. I only suggested it because one, I would like a free meal. Secondly, you got to admit Lexa is hot when she sings and plays the guitar.” Clarke stared at Anya who was right as always, prompting Clarke to laugh and shake her head.

The waiter and manager of the restaurant gave Lexa a guitar and pushed her towards the section beside the bar which was a small stage, hooking the guitar up and sitting on the bar stool they had placed there for her. The waiter stood beside her, grabbing the microphone to make the announcement.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight I present to you Mr and Mrs Garcetti for the married couples wedding anniversary. Please enjoy.” He exited the stage, other married couples joining as well at the sides of the ring to dance to Lexa's song.

“Love is a funny thing  
Whenever I give it, it comes back to me  
And it's wonderful to be  
Giving with my whole heart  
As my heart receives  
Your love

Oh, ain't it nice tonight we've got each other  
And I am right beside you  
More than just a partner or a lover  
I'm your friend

When you love someone  
Your heartbeat beats so loud  
When you love someone  
Your feet can't feel the ground

Shining stars all seem  
To congregate around your face  
When you love someone  
It comes back to you

And love is a funny thing  
It's making my blood flow with energy  
And it's like an awakened dream  
As what I've been wishing for, is happening  
And it's right on time

Oh ain't it nice this life, we've got each other  
And I am right beside you  
More than just a partner or a lover  
I'm your friend.”

Clarke stands behind, her eyes dancing with Lexa's the entire time, never leaving to stare at anything else. It was a habit of theirs and they knew it was that connection they shared.

That spark that traveled through their eyes, their touch and their heart. Only the one true love could give off that spark. And Lexa was Clarke's one true love.

“When you love someone  
Your heartbeat beats so loud  
When you love someone  
Your feet can't feel the ground

Shining stars all seem  
To congregate around your face  
When you love someone  
When you love someone

We're gonna give ourselves to love tonight  
Lifting up to touch the starlight  
And we will savor every second  
We suspend together  
You and I will  
You and I will  
You and I will

When you love someone  
Your heartbeat beats so loud  
When you love someone  
Your feet can't feel the ground

Shining stars all seem  
To congregate around your face  
When you love someone  
It comes back to you.”

The guest in the restaurant claps for Lexa, the mayor thanking her personally for performing for them, not knowing the one hired by the restaurant was supposed to turn up. Anya and Raven whistled from their positions, having already taken photos of Clarke staring at Lexa and taking photos of Lexa as well.

“Alright ladies. Dinner is paid for. And thank you Ms Woods.” The waiter bows to the group before he took out his order pad.

The four ladies had finished their dinner, already wanting to leave so that Raven and Anya won't miss their flight and the waiter running up to them.

“One more thing Ms Woods.” Lexa and Clarke stopped to look at him.

“You're show last night was awesome. Can I get an autograph? For my girlfriend.”

“I………uh…… Sure.” Clarke giggled at Lexa's awkwardness, as she signed the book before he thanked her and ran back into the restaurant.

“You nerd. Always so awkward with people.” Clarke intertwined their fingers together and pulled her along to the lift.

“I'm not awkward. Not at all.”

“Yeah sure. Want me to bring up old memories sis?” Anya had her arms around Raven, smirking and grinning at the good old days.

“Now this is a story to keep for another day. Went you idiots move in, were so telling more stories.” Clarke kisses Lexa's cheek, knowing the brunette had better days in the past than the embarrassing moments of her life.

“Oh I'll be sure to buy takeout for story night.” Raven didn't pass up the opportunity for food.

“I'm going to kill you one day Anya.”

“I love you too sis. Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry about the previous chapter. Had some issues going on. But I promise ill make it up to you with better storyline as I continue writing this fic. Thanks for the support even if it was shitty at times. Not saying some chapters are the best but love you guys for sticking around. Okay so, next chapter, i will be introducing the band members. Lexa is practicing and I thought maybe to give the band a history and how they came to be. See you guys. Love you alls :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to know more about Lexa's bandmates from Trikru Band.

Clarke was working on the cash register all morning, Lexa having pushed her out of the kitchen because Clarke was dead tired from the night before. She was stuck in her shed all night, having forbidden Lexa to enter so she could have the element of surprise at her showcase.

Lexa had insisted that Clarke sleep but the blonde was too stubborn to even listen to her girlfriend. So Lexa made her stay out on the cashier only. Clarke of course would rather be inside more so that she could be with Lexa but she needed sleep as well. After the crowd had disappeared, Clarke wanted to disturb her girlfriend and so she went into the kitchen.

“Lexaaaaa!” Clarke called her in a flirty tone. But the brunette was too busy on the phone to even bother.

Clarke found it adorable the way Lexa had the phone on her shoulders and she was carrying the bowl in one hand and stirring with the other. It look liked she was cradling a baby if Lexa was back facing Clarke and when she turned to the front, she would smile at Clarke and continue her conversation.

Lexa had been busy the last two weeks due to the switch of Anya taking office here in L.A and Carl Emmerson going over to New York. So she had been assisting Anya and the two had been talking a lot.

It has been two weeks since the two idiots had flown back home and that the bonds between each other had grown stronger. They depended on each other greatly.

“Okay so, Anya and Raven will be a good two weeks away before coming here.” Lexa had finally got off the phone with her sister.

“Wait, weren't they supposed to be here next weekend?”

“Change of plans. Apparently, Raven wants to pop into Canada and eat an entire Maple Syrup tree. I don't know if that even exists but that's what she was screaming about in the background.” Lexa shrugged her shoulders before putting the bowl down.

“Well then, it gives us ample time to be alone then, don't you think?” Clarke had moved her way over from the door to stand beside Lexa, trailing her fingers up and down her arms and and biting her lips as she did it.

“Clarke…… Your tired.”

“Not tired of you yet.”

Lexa stops everything she's doing and turns to look at Clarke, the eye bags under her eyes growing by the hour. Smiling like she always did, Lexa pulls Clarke back up the stairs and into the bedroom, taking off her apron and laying backwards.

“You my love get some sleep. I'll be back in a couple of hours okay?”

“Okay babe.”

Clarke rolls over to her side and let's herself relax, closing her eyes and smiling, letting sleep takeover her. Lexa bent over and kissed Clarke's forehead before heading back downstairs to the kitchen.

Lexa continued on to pour the mixing into the cupcake holders, placing them in the oven. Lexa cleans up whatever necessary and gets her pipe ready for the icing. She switches up the volume of her ipod that was placed on a docking system. She was lost in the beat, letting loose after a long tiring week at work.

She used to enjoy doing such things when she was alone in the shop, dancing on her own. But she was too embarrassed to do it around Clarke knowing that the blonde would joke about it and tease her all day long. She swayed her hips and sang along to the song which was the song Secrets by Tiesto.

“Nice to see you let loose commander.”

Lexa jumped, throwing the spoon out of her hand and placing her hand over her racing heart.

“Jesus Christ Indra, don't you ever knock these days?”

“I am a police Detective Lexa. I have to be stealthy you know.” Indra smirks before leaning against the table with her arms folded, her badge showing on her belt.

“So what can I do for you detective? If you don't have a warrant, I can't let you in any further.”

“Yish. Cut the drama Lexa. You suck at it big time.”

“What? I was only trying to liven the mood. Anyways, back to seriousness. What are you doing here Indra?” Lexa had walked over to pick up the spoon and wiping up the mess on the floor.

“Don't tell me you forgot about tomorrow night?” Lexa eyed Indra confusedly, thinking about what was the event that was on tomorrow night.

“I don't remember?”

“It’s the annual music band festival. Remember? We head to the beach, sit by the fire and play, mingle around and play games? A celebration for all bands. We are invited every year you know.”

“Oh god yes. I remember. Shit. Didn't know it had been that long.” Indra let out a small laugh before shaking her head.

“Since Gustus is away, Clarke can fill in his spot. That's if you both are interested to come. Knowing you both spend a lot of time here, I doubted for a second you guys actually left to go out.”

“Hey hey. We do. Just discreetly.” Lexa glared at Indra who raised her hands in defeat.

“Where's Clarke anyway?”

“Upstairs asleep. She hadn't slept all night cause she was doing her painting, so she helped all morning and afternoon. Her goofiness sets in and that's the cue for her to sleep. Happens all the time.”

“You two should seriously consider getting married. Would make the perfect couple.” Lexa blushed, knowing that Anya had said the same thing along with Raven.

“One day. Just not now.”

“Your choice Commander. See you tomorrow. Try not to be late.”

“Yeah yeah. I'll be there on time.” Lexa stuck her tongue out before ushering Indra out m, not before Indra wanted to pack cupcakes back for her nephews who had a sweet tooth for desserts.

* * *

 

Clarke stirred in bed, her headache had disappeared after sleeping for a good 5 hours and waking to find an empty spot next to her. It was 11pm and Lexa must've lost track of time. Clarke got up from bed and made her way into the living room, only the kitchen light was on and she looked over towards the living room which was also empty.

Making her way down the stairs, there she finds Lexa washing up and putting the last of the cupcakes into the fridge to keep it cool.

“I was expecting you to die in bed by now. But apparently your still burning the midnight oil.” Clarke walked up to take the last two trays for her and putting them in the fridge.

“Just finishing up the usuals Clarke. You know that.” Lexa smirks and stands in front of Clarke, pulling her into a soft kiss before separating.

“Mmmmm someone has been having a cupcake or two.”

“Maybe. Anyways, free tomorrow night?”

“You make it sound as if we live in different apartments Lexa. Like asking me if I'm free for a date.” Clarke perked up and eyebrow before grinning, having thrown Lexa off her nerdy questions.

“Okay fine. Free from having to paint tomorrow night? Because there is a special event and we are both invited to join.”

“What event is that?”

“Indra stopped by in the afternoon. It's one of the music band festivals by the beach for band players to go. So, Gustus is out of town and Indra wanted you to join us for a little fun and bonding session.”

“Im in! When is it?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Okay were going. I would like to hear some awesome stories about the famous Commander.” Clarke teased and before Lexa could retaliate, she pulled her by her neck and kissed Lexa.

It wasn't hunger or need, it was just the passion that they shared, the love and the connection that flowed through each other's veins. It was slow yet satisfying. Clarke's stomach grumbled and Lexa smiled and laughed between kisses.

“Let's………go and…….eat.”

“Mmmmmm…….where?” They separated from their kiss and Lexa removed her apron.

“We could go to that diner you always liked. I could eat eggs and bacon at this hour.

“You and your eggs Lexa. It never fails to surprise me that you enjoy it so much and that you could eat that at any given time of the day when people enjoy it for breakfast.”

“Well that's me for you. Can we go now? I'm hungry.” Lexa pulled Clarke with her out the door and to her motorbike, Clarke locking up before getting on.

“You are snappy when you're hungry.”

“Only for you baby.”

* * *

 

It was already 7pm the next day, Clarke and Lexa had closed the shop early to  
Get ready for the beach festival, having dressed to the occasion in shorts and bikini bras. They were looking forward to the event, a time to relax and have some fun. That was the beauty of being with Lexa.

She was always taking them out to secret places of festivals and parties just to explore and have fun. Clarke always found it romantic and exciting. Lexa was never the type for expensive dates, but she wanted Clarke to be part of her world of fun and joy. So these events were the things that made up Lexa. It's what she lived for. And for Clarke to share that world with her, was the most precious thing Lexa held onto in her life.

“Glad you two could make it? How are you Clarke?” Indra had walked up to them, bringing to cups of beer and handing it to them.  
“Im good Indra. Thanks for the cups. So what's special about the event?”

“We have bands from all around the world. But the ones who usually perform are the Jamaicans. They are always the host of these festivals so yeah. Also, the food is good, international food from anywhere and everywhere. Last but not least, bonding.” Indra explained to Clarke after Lexa had been pulled away to talk to one of the members who knew her from Amsterdam.

“How do you guys bond?”

“Well we sit by the fire, and we throw a stone in before we talk about who we are and what we are. Since Lexa is busy, you could join us and try it out. Although I would prefer for you to sit beside me. Don't want to have to drag Roan and Lexa to the station to lock them both up.” Clarke bursts out laughing with Indra and they walked over to the campfire that was already started.

“Well well well. Look who decided to join.” Roan was the first to comment before Nyko punched his arm.

“No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Always saying sarcastic comments to chase em away.”

“Shuddup Nyko. This one belongs to the commander. I get to have that privilege.” Roan elbows him in the ribs and Nyko curses as he spilt his drinks on his swim shorts.

“Enough you two. Always bickering at one another. You two should really consider marrying one another.” Indra sits down beside Roan so that Clarke could sit away from him, knowing the flirt that he could be.

“Ewwwwwww. Even if I did turn gay, Roan will be the last one on my list. You can bet my ass on that.” Nyko stands up and pulls his pants down just to reveal his butt at Roan who coughed and spat out his beer.

Clarke was laughing so hard, she had to hold her stomach tightly. Indra all but ignored the two, shaking her head as they continued to banter.

“So Indra, how did you and Lexa meet?”

“Well, it wasn't the best first meeting but it was worth it. Back then when Lexa had her first breakdown when her parents passed, she was driving around town causing some trouble. Had one too many and crashed into a tree. I was the police officer at that moment and we sort of kept in contact. I told her about how I wanted to play in a band someday and she got into it then. It was just a conversation I talked about when she was pinned in the car.”

Clarke felt a small sting in heart, knowing that Lexa had suffered greatly years ago. Indra took a sip of her beer and three the rock into the fire.

“Forgot to. Sorry. Anyways, that's how we became friends. I was the one who had to bang down the door to get her out of the room. So I felt the need to stick around and keep her out of trouble. That's how we met. End of story.”

Clarke chuckles and nods in thank you for telling her the story.

“Yours is all sweet and loving Indra. Let the real master tell his story. Firstly, my name Nyko, used to be a pizza delivery boy before I became a male nurse.” He spoke dramatically and Roan pushed him off the log.

“I really think you should take Indra’s words. You two are fit for each other.” Clarke smirks at Nyko who groaned and continued his story.

“Fat chance. Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I met Lexa when she was in the hospital. Of course she's hot and all so I tried my luck to win her affections. Came to her room everyday, talked about me being a pianist, even played for her but turns out, she was interested in woman. So yada yada yada, she asked me to join the band for fun and yup that's my love story with her. The end.”

“Awwww poor Nyko. His heart shattered by the commander. Boo hoo.” Roan was imitating a child's voice, causing Clarke and Indra to choke back their laughter when Nyko turned to glare at both woman.

“How about you Roan? How did you meet Lexa?”

“We met at a dinner function. When I was still working for my god forsaken mother, Lexa was this strong headed woman. Everyone feared her. She was fierce but had this fire in her that no one else had. She gave off this aura to people. So I being the idiot I was, grew some balls to talk to her and only to be rejected.”

“Rejected as in…….?” Clarke took a gulp before looking back at Roan who was being disturbed by Nyko.

“I asked her out. But like my buddy Nyko here, we were losers to her. But she offered me to join the band because I had a diploma in drumming. And of course we bonded over trying to keep my stalker sister away from her.” Roan all but punched Nyko’s arm when he tried to pour sand on him.

“Well I got to say, an interesting array of people. And also great people. No wonder Lexa enjoys playing in the band so much.”

“Well she wasn't always happy about her past, but we know she is happy with you. And we respect her as our leader. She brought us all together, so we are thankful for that. Our purpose was to get away from the hectic life that we had. It served as a place to relax and do something we love.”

Clarke felt her heart fall harder and harder for Lexa. She was a woman of wonders. She took care of people, brought people together. She met a woman full of wisdom and love and the world had only been mean to her.

“She truly is a leader. And a wise person. I thank whoever made her this way. The world needs more people like her. Selfless and strong.” Clarke speaks up and turns to look around for Lexa.

Lexa had been caught talking with other band members and decided that she was gone long enough. Indra nudges her head in the direction of Lexa, smiling humbly to go retrieve her girlfriend back. Clarke makes her way over and Lexa sees her coming, excusing herself from the rest of the band members and meeting Clarke halfway.

“Hey I'm sorry I left you with the other idiots. Did they do anything stupid?” Lexa was worrying her bandmates would have said something pressuring to her.

“Actually no. We were all bonding and talking. Nyko really enjoys disturbing Roan.” Lexa chuckles and sighs, shaking her head.

“The two of them really never get over that.”

“So commander, are you going to take me for a dance, or do I have to drag you swimming and strip you in the water?” Clarke immediately wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and brushes her nose with Lexa's.

“Mmmmm the water sounds fairly tempting to me. But the stripping part might have to wait. I don't like sharing the precious and beautiful view that I have.”

“Well then, I can compromise on that. What are you waiting for?” Clarke smirks before Lexa leans in to kiss her.

Lexa picks Clarke up and the duo makes their way down to the water, taking a swim and making out in the ocean before enjoying the rest of the night with their bandmates, getting drunk and dancing around to the beats that lasted all through the night.

Clarke was happy to know about Lexa's bandmates. And it was something new to her. Lexa was showing her what life was all about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. So yeah, i wanted Clarke to know more about Lexa's bandmates first before i put in a chapter of them practicing somewhere in the upcoming chapters. So next chapter will be Raven and Anya moving in before their plans go into play for the wedding. Hapoy chapters for now I promise. See you guys soon and love you alls ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya moves in. A friendly little critter joins the family. Something happens to the shop.

“Lexa wake your ass up. Anya and Raven will be here in an hour. We haven't even had breakfast yet. And we both smell like sex.” Lexa groaned, still tired from the night before that they had indulged in a wonderful night of sex.

“10 minutes more.” Clarke walked over to their bed, throwing the sheets off Lexa who was completely naked, her back tattoo showing significantly.

Lexa covered her head with the pillows and Clarke all but laughed.

“Come on Lexa. Get your cute ass out of bed. You promised you were cooking.”

Lexa hadn't budged at all and Clarke crawled up on top of Lexa, stopping at her butt and biting on it. Lexa shouted and threw the pillows away, glaring at her girlfriend.

“Don't give me that look. I bite harder on your neck than your butt.”

“My butt has a softer texture than my neck Clarke.”

“Not my fault someone can't wake up. Unless you plan to start another fight with your sister about Raven taking another nude photo of you, I suggest you get up and take a shower.” Clarke smirked and winked, prompting Lexa to get up and walk straight into the bathroom to get showered.

Clarke dressed the bed while waiting and her phone rang.

“What Raven?” Clarke snapped, having been the fifth call made that day by her bestfriend.

“Jesus. Your snappy. Didn't get any last night or what?”

“Shuddup Raven. Enough with the sex jokes. What do you want?”

“I only called to ask if you two lovebirds wanted us to buy lunch and eat together when we get there.”

“Yes please. Just pick anything.”

“See, would've been easy right with that sweet tone of yours princess.” Raven sung the words gleefully.

“Yeah yeah. If you stopped calling all the time, I wouldn't jump your ass in annoyance right?”

“Yeah yeah whatever. See you soon princess.”

Before Clarke could argue back about Raven calling her princess, Raven hung up the phone. Clarke groaned at the thought of her two best friends moving in and she prayed that they won't be asses all the way.

Lexa emerged from the showers steaming hot and she could only drop her jaw in awe. Lexa looked at Clarke and smirked, knowing it was one of the things Clarke enjoyed.

“Someone dropped their jaw. Need help in me putting it back together?”

“Zip it Lex. Raven and Anya are buying us lunch. Need them to pick up anything else?”

“No. Just need them to pick up pace so I can go back to sleeping.”

Clarke laughed before leaving the bedroom to make her way into he living room and allowing Lexa to get dressed.

* * *

 

Raven and Anya drove down the streets of L.A looking for a Taco Bell joint.

“Is it just me or that we can't seem to find any drive in for Taco Bell?” Raven tapped on the dashboard trying her best to google for one.

“Out of all places to get food, you just had to choose Taco Bell?”

“What? Its like quick and delicious and the cheese just melts in your mouth!”

“Pizza does as well. So why Taco Bell?” Anya turned to look at Raven with scepticism before looking back at the road.

“Oh shuddup! I'm craving for it. So just leave it at that.”

They drove around for at least an hour and finally found a drive thru. After ordering tons and tons of Food, they stopped at a small cake shop buying cheesecake, before driving all the way back to Lexa's shop.

As they drove by Lexa's shop, Raven noticed someone standing on the other side of the road, wearing a hoodie and a mask, just watching. Raven couldn't make out a face but she felt uneasy about the person, but nonetheless, she dismissed the idea and shrugged it off. Reaching the carpark, Lexa had waited for them there, sitting on her motorbike on the phone and Anya honked at her to let her know their presence.

“Lexaaaaa!” Raven screamed as she jumped out of the car and limped her way over to Lexa and embraced her in a hug.

“Hello bitch.”

“Hey come on. What happened to ‘oh sis I missed you soooo much. Let's hug and kiss like normal sisters do’.” Raven gave the puppy dog eyes to her and in return, Lexa places her hands on her face and pushed it away lightly.

“You're disgusting. It's a good thing I never dated you in the first place. Anya was sweet enough to love you.”  
“Just because I have horrible habits worse than Clarke, doesn't mean I'm disgusting.” Raven flips the finger at Lexa who smirks back at Raven and sticking her tongue out. Lexa walked over to Anya who was smiling happily.

“Nice to see the two of you getting along.”

“Nah. I live with it. Clarke's inside making room for your boxes. Please tell me there isn't much?” Anya scoots over to the trunk and pops it open.

“Jesus Christ Anya. You packed the whole New York with you or what?” Lexa runs her hands through her hair and looks to her sister who was smiling smugly.

“Okay fine. Lunch first or unload first?”

“Unload half first. So I don't die halfway later moving all your damn boxes.”

The two sisters started unloading while Raven made her way over to the shop, looking across the street to see if the hooded person was still there. Turns the person was still there watching and when Raven stopped to look, the hooded person turned away and walked down the street, disappearing out of sight.

Again, Raven dismissed it and walked into the shop, walking around into the back and saw something that she never thought possible.

* * *

 

Lexa carried two boxes into the living room and Anya did the same, following closely behind when they heard Clarke and Raven gushing over something.

“What the hell are you two doing?” And then Anya sat the boxes down to find a little kitten running in circles round and round.

“You didn't tell me you had a kitten sis.” Anya nudges Lexa who gave her a confused look.

“Looks like the Commander is scared of cats. You left your back door open. Found this little one snooping around.” Raven pulled the string to the left and the kitten followed the ball attached to it.

“Come on Lexa. It's adorable. Can we all keep it?” Lexa just stood there as it was Clarke's turn to give her cute puppy eyes.

The ginger coloured kitten lost interest in Raven and made it's way over to Lexa, purring and rubbing its body against Lexa's leg. Clarke and Raven laughed as Lexa was extremely uncomfortable at the kitten moving around and eventually sitting on her foot.

“Fine fine. But next time don't leave the backdoor wide open. I don't want unnecessary people walking in. Especially when I have a case of people stalking me. And somebody get this thing off me.” Lexa wanted to move and her sister all but laughed, trying to pry the kitten off her foot and Lexa squirmed uncomfortably.

“Who would have thought my girlfriend was such a hard shell on the outside yet a softie on the inside.” Clarke snickered as the kitten all but dug it's claws into Lexa's shoe, refusing to move.

“I hate cats. But because I love you, I'll let it stay. That's the only reason why I never leave the back door open. So unwanted guests like this thing here doesn't come in.”

“I got to hand it to you sis, you always hated cats since young. Won't even touch the cat we had back then. Ready for round two?” Anya shifts most of the boxes to the side and Lexa had no choice but to pick the kitten up, who licked her fingers and handed it over to Clarke.

“Let's go. I'm starting to hate that kitten.” Lexa washed her hands and walked out the door immediately, all 3 woman laughing hysterically.

* * *

 

By night time, all of them were seated around the island, chatting and eating Chinese takeout. The sisters had managed to move all the boxes up to the apartment, Clarke helping out as well while Raven stayed behind to play with the Kitten. Every time Lexa came back to drop off boxes, the little fluff ball would run up to her and send her booking back out the door.

Clarke found it adorable. Raven thought it was the best thing ever now that she had a secret weapon to get Lexa to side with the ideas she had planned. Even while they were eating dinner, the kitten had made its way onto Lexa's lap and snuggled close to her body, sleeping as Lexa quietly stroked the little fluff ball.

“So, what do you guys have going on next weekend?” Raven asks as she shoves a whole mouth full of noodles.

“Clarke has her showcase next weekend. And we reserved tickets for you. Called Octavia but she said she couldn't make it even if we sent her airplane tickets. The restaurant has been busy the last few days and Lincoln had some plans with her as well.” Lexa gives one of her spring rolls to Clarke before taking a bite off her noodles.

“And you idiots better dress nice. No jeans and t-shirts like you did the last time I had a gala dinner to attend.” Clarke warned as Raven stuck her tongue out.

“Hey. Not my fault. You needed us to tag along at the last minute because you hated being with that geeky computer analyst. At least I’m hot and smart.”

Lexa coughed as she choked on her food when she heard her future sister in law talk about herself and placed her so high on the pedestal.

“Don't be a dick Lexa. Admit it. You thought I was hot the first time Anya brought me to meet up with you.”

“Gross. I almost thought that Anya was blind.” Lexa smirked and Raven threw her chopsticks at Lexa and they went at it. Anya smacked Raven’s head and Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands to stop them both completely from trying to kill each other with chopsticks.

After dinner, they settled down in the living room, switching on Netflix and chilling with a couple of beers and eating popcorn. Lexa was lying across the couch, Clarke snuggled up in front of her and hugging her while Anya and Raven were relaxing on the floor.

Just as it reached around midnight, a loud crash came from downstairs, prompting Lexa and Anya to get up immediately.

“Anya, grab the bat from behind the door. Raven, Clarke, you both stay here, if we don't come back in 10 minutes, call the cops.”

“Becareful.” Both Raven and Clarke said in unison as Anya came back with two baseball bats, handing one to Lexa.

The two woman headed down the stairs quietly, switching on the kitchen lights, Anya checking the backdoor while Lexa moved towards the front of the shop. As she made her way out, her heart all but stopped as she saw glass everywhere on the floor, her shop window having been shattered to pieces.

“What the fuck happened?” Anya came from behind her and stared at the damage done.

“I don't know.” They walked around the space, nothing was stolen and everything else was left untouched.

Only in the center of the room, there were two big bricks, and Lexa deduced that someone had thrown them in. But for whatever purpose it was, the person had no intention of stealing.

“Who would do this Lex?”

“I don't know. But whoever did this, the person definitely wants our attention.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. Been busy with people coming to view my house here in Singapore. Planning to move to New York in a few months. So yeah. Sometimes i might get busy but I'll promise to upload every day. If there are New Yorkers reading, would like to have a friend to let me know about the place. Could use someone to show me around when i get there. And sorry for the shitty chapter. Will try to improve as i go along. See you guys tomorrow. Love ya alls! ;)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police arrive to the mess. The four friends take a trip to the beach to relax for the day after the incident.

Indra walked around the shop, her and a few other police officers looked around and taking whatever evidence that laid there on the floor. She took down notes and the police had taken the bricks back to the lab to check for fingerprints and she got all 4 woman to sit down and talk to her.

“So let me get this straight, the four of you were sitting upstairs, watching tv and you heard something loud crash downstairs?” She looked at the four whom nodded altogether.

“We thought someone had broken in and robbed the place. But everything was still there. Nothing touched.” Lexa said as she rubbed her chin.

“Well all I can say is that it's either someone hates this place and drive by throwing bricks, a bunch of drunkards happened to pass by and thought it was a funny joke, or like you assume, someone wants to be noticed.” Indra looks at the mess on the floor, knowing Lexa will be out of business for a few days until she could get the windows fixed.

“I don't know if this is important but, when we came this afternoon, I saw someone standing across the street. Wearing a hood and had a mask on. Like some punk kid and when I walked to the front of the shop, the person was still standing there watching. I thought it was creepy yes but the person walked off. So I thought nothing of it.”

Lexa turns to Raven and nods her head as Raven felt somewhat guilty that she said nothing.

“Well, it could mean anything. But will keep in record just in case. I'll get one of the officers to take your statement of this weird person you saw and will board up the windows for you for safety reasons.” Indra called some of the officers, Raven going over to give her statements and the other 3 helped to board up the windows.

Once everything was settled, the 3 ladies went upstairs, leaving Lexa behind to talk with Indra.

“It's Ontari. I know it's her.”

“You don't know that Lexa. You said it yourself, you haven't seen her in months. Roan himself doesn't know of his sisters whereabouts. She knows well enough that if she does something stupid, it will cost her mother a great deal of trouble in the business world.” Indra watched as Lexa relaxed slightly.

“Oh well, I guess you're right. Thanks anyway Indra. For coming over tonight.”

“Don't mention it. Working the night shift anyway. You just get some rest. You need it. Call Gustus on Monday. He can order two new windows for you. One more thing, get yourself a bloody security camera. It helps big time you know. I meant it.” Indra clasped her arms with Lexa's before walking away and into her car, driving off down the streets.

Lexa looks around the area, the café closed, the streets empty. Yet, she still felt the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching but she shrugged it off, knowing they had a long eventful night.

* * *

 

“What are you doing Raven?” Anya stepped into the living room the following morning, her fiancée going at the computer, typing non-stop.

“Working my magic. Have you seen Ginger?”

“Who the hell is Ginger?” Anya scratched her head as she looked around the room.

“The cute little kitten. We named it Ginger because of it's colour.”

“Maybe the ‘Thing’ you named Ginger is snuggling up to Lexa. Lexa still calls it Thing.” Anya walks over into the kitchen and pulls out a box of Fruit Loops and a bowl.

“You're sister is really mean. I give you that. But she is a softie like Clarke said. Did you see the way she stroked it when it sat on her lap at dinner last night? She doesn't like to admit that she likes Ginger. Ahaaa!” Raven raises her hands in the air and waves it around.

Clarke and Lexa came out of their room, Ginger trailing along behind them adorably before making its way over to Raven.

“What are you happy about?” Clarke stares at her best friend who turned the laptop to face her.

“Walah! I managed to hack into security systems and access street cameras. Took me only an hour but here we go.”

“Isn't that illegal?” Raven’s jaw dropped as she saw Lexa walk out from behind Clarke in a tank top and shorts. Her hair pushed to the side. Clarke saw Raven staring and grabbed the pillow nearest to her, throwing it at her face.

“No one gets to stare at my girlfriend accept me or Anya. Anya doesn't even look at her sister like you do.” Clarke glared and Raven flipped the finger at her best friend before getting up and bringing the computer over to the island where Anya was making pancakes.

“Relax Clarke. I only have eyes for you and you only.” Lexa kisses her before walking over to help Anya.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Clarkey here, looks like you're mystery hooded figure was the one throwing the rocks at your window. Take a look.” Clarke, Lexa and Anya turned to look at the screen and watched as Raven played the video.

From the other side of the street, the hooded person had walked across, carrying two big bricks, one in each hand. The video had shown clearly that both bricks had smashed through the windows, shattering it before the person walked away calmly and disappearing from the camera.

“Can you get any footage of following the person down the street?” Lexa asked after the video was paused.

“Apparently not. Tried looking for cameras along the streets but no use. So pretty much stuck at a dead end. You want me to forward these to Indra?” Clarke looked at her and shook her head.

“Indra works for the police department. Knowing that you just hacked into their system, I doubt it she'll let you go just like that.” Clarke reminded her but she sent it anyway.

“Don't worry. She won't even know it's from me. I know how to cover my tracks.” Closing the laptop, Lexa places a plate full of pancakes in front of her and the other in front of Clarke.

Lexa was somewhat off after last nights incident, Anya having noticed it first for she was acting weird. She was afraid. She was afraid for everyone's lives. The windows were broken on purpose by the same person Raven saw who was staring at the shop earlier the day before.

Anya turned to look over at Raven who was shovelling down her pancakes, Clarke chewing slowly and watching her friend going fast at it, hoping the younger brunette won't choke and die. Lexa was off at the side, placing a bowl of milk for Ginger, who licked her fingers before starting on the milk.

“So, how about we all take a break today? Go out, spin some wheels and relax. Since I start work tomorrow and Raven is working from home, I suppose you other two can keep her occupied?” Anya pitched as Clarke nodded in agreement, Raven smiling ridiculously but Lexa having disappeared from the room.

Anya excused herself, walking down the steps and into the kitchen, seeing Lexa's figure through the door and stepping into the shop.

“Stop worrying Lexa. For all we know, it's just some jackass who lost his screws. You called Gustus yet?” Anya watched as her sister sighed and walked around.

“Gustus will be here tomorrow to fix the windows up. By Tuesday should be able to open again. He assured me it was a one day fix. So yeah.”

“Yet I get the feeling you're afraid of something.”

“I am. The fact that this happened, what if the rest of us get it? What if one of us gets hurt? Then what?” Lexa raised her voice before turning to look at Anya.

“Then we do this together. Clarke needs you more than ever. Her showcase is next week. And if you fuck it up sis, I will break your bones. We are family. And Families stick together for better, for worse. Were going to be fine. Now come on, Pancakes are getting cold. And Ginger needs you.”

“Argh I hate that thing.” Lexa grumbles and Anya wraps her arms around her sisters neck, walking back up the stairs to their loves and enjoying breakfast together.

* * *

 

The group of four had decided to drive up to Surfrider Beach for the day, Raven wanted to see her friends in action and brought her cameras with her to be placed on them so she could watch from afar and also her main purpose were to look at her friends hot bodies.

“Okay. So who's going surfing?” Raven asked, getting her waterproof attachable cameras.

“Anya and Lexa. I'm opting out of this. Knowing these two are competitive as fuck.”

“We are not. I've tried teaching you to surf Clarke. All you do is flip me off the board and laugh about it.” Raven cackles loudly, Anya smacking her head to stop because she was chomping on Doritos, fearing she would choke on her food again.

Lexa was driving and Clarke sat upfront shotgun style, fiddling with her phone and rubbing Lexa's thigh. Raven eyed the two in front, nudging Anya who was staring at the camera in her hand. Raven moved her eyebrows up and down at Anya, Anya widens her eyes as they communicated silently about the two.

“I can see you assholes communicating. What the fuck are you two syncing about in those brains up there?” Lexa looked at the rear view mirror, noticing how red Raven had turned, Anya finding Raven’s cameras all the more interesting.

“Lexa…….” Clarke warned, grabbing her girlfriends hand and kissing her knuckles before resting their hands down.

“Our brains are communicating on cameras. So bug off Lexa.” Raven stuck her tongue and Lexa stepped on the brake pedal, causing Raven and Anya to jerk forward and back quickly.

“What the fuck?” Anya looks ahead and realises Lexa was being an ass.

“Sorry. Bird on the road.”

Receiving a round of moans and groans, they made it to the beach eventually. Parking the car and grabbing the surfboards off the roof, Raven bringing her computer along and Clarke carried the beach blankets with a basket of food.

The made their way down to the shoreline, Clarke and Raven stopping a ways away from the the water, so that the waves won't wet their stuff. Raven gives Lexa one of her cameras to be attached to her body and another to Anya, switching on the live feed from her laptop and Clarke was joining in to stare at the screen. 

“I swear the Woods sisters are hot. Yours is just pitch perfect really. Anya's abs aren't that toned as Lexa's seriously. How does she even stay in shape?” Raven pulls out a cold beer from the cooler Anya had carried with them, passing one over to Clarke.

“She's a freak in the morning I swear. She goes running every morning, and she goes for an hour non-stop before coming back to the apartment and she does a hundred push ups in front of my face before using the pull up bars in our closet for 30 mins. Not even I can do such a work out. Oh and she does yoga at night somedays. She's pretty fit to tell you that.”

“Jesus. Anya only goes to the gym for an hour and yet her body isn't as toned as Lexa. Especially selling cupcakes, I would assume she would have more than an average of cupcakes per day.”

“Okay why are we talking about this? You better not be having feelings for my girl now.” Clarke smirked and Raven cursed her.

“The only asshole I'll ever love and marry is Anya. Lexa's way too out of my league. You were lucky enough to have met her and fallen in love with the sappy brain. Have you thought of getting hitched?” Clarke perked her eyebrows up in interest of Raven’s question.

“Funny. Everyone says the same thing.”

“You I do get it. You two are so madly and deeply in love with each other, why not just go for it? Get married. At least then you know your happily married and bonded to the woman of your heart.” Raven laughs as she looked at the screen, Clarke laughing along as Anya had lost her balance in the waves while Lexa rode it out smoothly.

“Well I guess we could. But what if Lexa doesn't want to get married?”

“You idiot, have you seen the way she looks at you? Everyone we know is calling her commander heart eyes. Plan a perfect time to do it and ask her.” Raven takes out an egg sandwich and hands another to Clarke.

“New Years. Always dreamt of being engaged on New Years. Under the fireworks in the sky, god that would be perfect.”

“Bingo. See, wasn't so hard now was it?”

“Yeahs.” Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa surfing in the distance, riding the waves like a pro and Anya following beside her sister.

It was only a good 6 months of knowing each other, but it felt like a lifetime of being together. At least by New Years, they would have been together for 8 months and it was a perfect time to propose to Lexa on taking the next step. They knew each other inside and out and what everyone said was true. They loved each other mire than anything else in the world.

Watching as the sisters made their way back to Raven and Clarke, Clarke immediately stood up and turned Lexa the other way, facing the beach and took off the camera, throwing it back over to Raven.

“Try not to die in the ocean while screwing your girlfriend Clarke.” Raven laughs and Anya sat on the sand, laughing at the two lovebirds heading back into the water. Clarke immediately swam forward, Lexa swimming after her before stopping where her feet was still able to touch the sand.

When Lexa reaches up to Clarke, she immediately brings their lips together, kissing and Clarke took the initiative to deepen the kiss. Clarke had wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, kissing and biting each other's lips before they separated for air.

“I love you so much Lexa.”

“And I love you too Clarke. Forever and ever.” Clarke giggled as Lexa smiled intot their passionate kiss.

“Do you still remember the first time we met?” Clarke asked as she pulled away to look at Lexa.

“God, I remember that night as clear as day. You walking across the street, being all heroic trying to chase Ontari away. And that first ever kiss we shared in the kitchen. You tried to drag me out for a movie but we got caught in the moment instead until it was ruined.”

“Oh yes. I wanted that kiss to be real. Us being together. And now we are finally together.”

The two woman looked into the distance, watching as the sun began to set in the horizon. They looked over to the beach and laughed so hard when they saw their friends having an all out make out session with each other.

“Well, should we give them some space or do we crash the party?” Lexa smirks as Clarke bit her lips thinking.

“Nah. Will let them have their moment for once. We can have our own private make out session here if you want to. Just a suggestion.” Lexa laughs and pulls Clarke closer to her again.

“With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighties, just wanted a little tiny bit of drama. Nothing big for now. Happy chapters to come as I'm going to concentrate on Ranya's wedding. So to all the Ranya lovers, I'm making it a sweet ride in the next chapters to come. Love you guys. See you soon. :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has her showcase and she's nervous.

Clarke sat in the shed all day, going through her paintings one by one, touching up wherever needed for her Gala Premiere tomorrow night. Her painting of Lexa was finished over two weeks ago but she still felt nervous that no one was going to buy her paintings. Even though Lexa kept her a little busy just to take the thought off her mind, she still couldn't concentrate.

The windows in the shop had been replaced on Monday by Gustus and they went back to making cupcakes on Tuesday. Anya had been back to work, even saying that the office in L.A was so much easier than New York.

Raven was always upstairs most of the mornings to do her work before joining Clarke and Lexa downstairs and she would work on the cash register, leaving the two lovebirds in the kitchen to their own devices.

Clarke sat down on the stool, having already packed her things for the event, she rubs her eyes tiredly. Lexa had gone out with Raven an hour ago to buy food, picking up Anya along the way before they headed back home.

“Clarke?” Clarke was lost in her own thoughts, clearly not listening to Lexa calling her name.

“Clarke.”

Clarke finally snapped back to reality, Lexa having moved to stand behind Clarke who had stood up, Lexa wrapping her arms around her and Clarke leaning back into her touch.

“Food here?”

“Yes Clarke. I knew you were in here, so I thought I could get you to come out of your little world and eat instead of starving to death. What's wrong?”

Lexa kisses Clarke's neck slowly swaying their hips to Clarke's music in the background.

“What if I can't sell my paintings tomorrow? What if nobody wants to buy it? What if I suck at painting…….”

“Shhhhhhhhhh…….” Clarke had tensed up when her doubts came out from her mouth, and Lexa calmed her down immediately, soothing her bones as they swayed slowly and steadily.

“Everything's going to be alright. I trust you. Raven trusts you. Anya trusts you. Your mum will be there and great investors will be there. It will be a great night and by the end of it, you're paintings will all be sold. And if it doesn't work out, I'll still be there by your side and we will start all over again.”

“God I love you so. Always know the right words to say.” Clarke hums and relaxes again, smiling contently.

“I will always love you Clarke. You will be fine tomorrow. Trust me when I say so.” Clarke laughed that her girlfriend was always optimistic and they danced a little longer, just appreciating the quiet moment between the two of them.

“What took you guys so long anyway? Raven give you trouble?”

“Not really no. We just took a little detour. Anya was kinda slow. Come on, can feel that stomach of yours rumbling already.” Lexa kissed the side of Clarke's cheeks before they left the shed, locking the doors and crossing the street.

Clarke however didn't know why they were an hour late, finding it suspicious. But then again, Anya was late somedays so she couldn't be angry about them coming home late at all.

* * *

 

Earlier after work, Lexa had helped Raven to close up the cash register. Raven turned out to be quite the help. She was a disaster when it came to making cupcakes and she also had a habit of stealing one or two from Lexa. Clarke had spent the day away from the shop, finishing up her paintings for tomorrow and she was left with Raven.

“So commander, have you bought anything special for Clarke? A gift for tomorrow?” Lexa eyed her intently before going back to Icing.

“If you're asking me if I have already bought a ring to propose to her, yes I have, but I plan on proposing on New Years thank you. Secondly, I do have a gift that I have in mind for her and I will dropping by the place before I pick up Anya.” Raven punched the air repeatedly, squealing in excitement.

Lexa stared at Raven again, her eyes gone wide and her eyebrows perked up. The younger brunette was a ball of fun no doubt, but childish as well when it came to exciting news. It was adorable to watch her sister in law to be behave in such a manor.

“OMG!!!! You gotta show me the ring! A sneak peak would do.”

“Before I ice your eyeballs Raven, I suggest you drop the topic. I don't need my surprise to be spoiled by the likes of you. And if Clarke ever heard this conversation, I'm disowning Anya and you.”

“Awwwww……. Okay I prom that I will keep my mouth shut and I won fuck up your cupcakes like I did the last time. You have my word. Oh and I'll feed Ginger for a month!” Raven smiled childishly, her teeth baring, her eyes full of curiosity.

“Fine. But later. I hid it under the floorboard in the shed. Clarke may be a painter but she ain't a carpenter. She won't even know the ring is under there.”

“Shit Lexa. That's fucking genius of you. Can I tag along to see your other gifts? Pretty pretty please?” Lexa shook her head and sighed.

“Yes Raven. You can come along. But one word to Clarke and I break your other leg.”

“Yes yes yes! I get that. When do we leave?”

“Now.”

After letting Clarke know that the two friends were leaving, Lexa got in the car, Raven taking the front seat as well and they drove off. Lexa didn't mind the younger brunette’s company due to her highly active talks and brain processing time. She was quick and smart with her words, half the Lexa would just shut up to it.

Raven was rambling on and on, talking about engineering to softwares to kittens. She didn't know how that conversation even started but Lexa no doubt enjoyed it. It kept her awake and alert every time Raven would raise her voice or squeal.

“Alright blabber mouth. Were here.” Raven didn't even wait to hear Lexa finish her sentence, she was already closing the door and walking to stand in front of the shop.

“You may be a fucking billionaire Lexa, but this, I got to hand it to you, this is really fucking sweet for Clarke. No doubt.” Lexa had just exited the car, locking it and standing beside Raven.

“Well. You have yet to see what I have in mind to purchase for her.”

“Damn. Let's go!”

The two woman entered the shop, the salesman recognised who Lexa was and stopped to greet them.

“Good Evening ladies. Ms Woods, nice to see you here again. Are you still keen on purchasing the items you viewed the other day?”

“Yes please.”

“Right this way.”

The salesman brought Lexa and Raven over to the other room, Raven gawking at the items inside the shop, clearly out of her budget.

“Seriously Lexa, you really are a woman of high maintenance.” Raven just stared at the items that she could never afford.

“Well if you had parents who dumped all their cash into your account, this is peanuts for you. Anya of course received more than I did but no matter. Money from playing back in the days and the cupcake shop, I'm set for life and the life after. But that doesn't mean I splurge on a daily basis.”

“Okay okay. You’re a rich multi millionaire who runs a big corporation and a cupcake joint, yet you don't spend the cash you have unless necessary. Now I know where Anya got her habits from.”

Lexa smirked and opened the jewellery boxes in front of her that the young salesman had placed on the counter top.

“Holy shit Lexa. This is fucking gorgeous. Clarke will die seeing this. Like literally.”

“Calm your tits woman. It's kinda the cheapest in this shop. Simple yet elegant. But beautiful indeed.”

“Damn. You really have good taste Lexa. How much is it all in total?”

“50,000 dollars.” Raven all but choked on her own saliva, coughing so hard Lexa had to hit her back a few times.

“Your joking right Lex?” Lexa smirked again.

“For once you did fall for my prank. It's only $10,000. For all of it. Good deal.”

“Yeah yeah. Okay let's get these and go. Anya is waiting at the office lobby already.”

Lexa nods at the salesman, walking over to the cashier to pay for the jewellery before the two headed back to the car. Hiding the stuff in Raven’s backpack, they drove off, swinging by and picking Anya up before heading back home, not before buying food for dinner.

* * *

 

“Clarke, stop pacing back and forth. It's making me giddy. And its not going to help with your nervousness.” Lexa quipped as she watched her naked girlfriend walked back and forth in their bedroom.

The night before was a quiet one. After dinner, all four of them had retreated back into their respective bedrooms, knowing that today was going to be a long one. Anya had gone to work slightly early so that she could make it back home early to get changed. Raven was still asleep in her own bedroom from the text message Anya had sent her.

“God. Maybe I should back out. Call Titus and let him know something came up. Or maybe I could fake my death and…….” Lexa abruptly stood up and pulled Clarke into a kiss to get her to stop her rambling.

“Clarke. You are going to be fine. You went through everything last night at the Galleria yesterday. You are going to be fine. If it makes you feel any better, go there later, get yourself settled and come home and change.”

“Okay okay. I guess you're right. I'll go one final time. I'll be back by 4. Can you drive me there?” Lexa shakes her head and chuckles, pulling Clarke towards the bathroom.

“I'll send you there and pick you up as well. Okay? Let me get you cleaned up and we’ll go.”

Lexa and Clarke took their shower together, Lexa washing Clarke's hair and Clarke washing Lexa's hair in return. They scrub each other down, along with soft kisses under the running water by Lexa, who was trying to get Clarke to relax.

The hot water that touched their skin, making the bathroom hot and steamy, gave Clarke the relaxing feeling of a warm bed on a cold day. With Lexa there with her, it made it all cool and calming. That was her kind of therapy to relaxation.

After their shower, the two woman got dressed and ready to go, leaving Raven behind who was still asleep in her own bedroom. If Raven didn't have to work, she would sleep in till afternoon. Sometimes if she didn't need to work for her normal job, she would jump at the chance of helping Lexa. She enjoyed disturbing her future sister in law as much as possible.

“What are you wearing tonight babe?” Clarke asks as she slips on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

“Hmmmmm you will see. Maybe I might just wear a bikini.” Lexa smirks as she teases Clarke who all but threw Lexa's sweatpants in her face, causing her to laugh.

“You wear a bikini to the event, I'm dumping you. For good.”

“Ouch. What happened to for better or for worse?” Lexa feigned being hurt and Clarke pulled her in for a soft loving kiss.

“You are such a nerd and a drama queen.”

“The one and only.”

Clarke smiles and they leave the apartment, Lexa driving the motorcycle and sending Clarke over to the Galleria for a couple of hours. Dropping her off at the front entrance, Clarke passes her helmet to Lexa.

“So you will pick me by 4 right?”

“Yes love I will. I will be waiting for you here. And Clarke?” Clarke looked at her green eyed lover, her eyes sparkling brightly in the sun.

“Yes Lexa?”

“You will be fine. I love you.”

“I love you too Lexa. With all my heart.”

Clarke gave Lexa a kiss before heading into the Galleria. Lexa placed the other helmet in the compartment before driving off. She made her way over to Abby's place, knowing that Clarke would be astatic if her mother attended the opening as well.

* * *

 

Abby was waiting at the lobby of her apartment building, her reading glasses were resting on her nose bridge and her phone in hand. She may have been a great surgeon and doctor, but some days, she found Abby hilarious when she had trouble with technology. Her phone was an iphone and even Raven had a hard time trying to teach the woman what to do and how to use it.

“Lexa, you know how much I hate riding on this thing. It's dangerous. Do you know how many people that come in to the hospital are injured or dead because of a motorcycle accident?” Lexa hated for the most part when Abby started her lecture.

“Jesus Abby. It's only a short drive away. I’m not as crazy as to speed down the highway you know.”

“Don't give me that jest Lexa. It's dangerous.” Much to Abby's annoyance, she put on the helmet anyway and got on the bike behind Lexa and took off. Lexa was a very careful driver when she was around Abby and she followed the rules so as to avoid having being pulled into another lecture.

Reaching back at Lexa's apartment, Raven was already showered and making lunch. Even for Raven who enjoyed takeouts more than anyone else, she was definitely a better cook than Anya and Clarke. Lexa was still the best cook among the 4 and Raven would take over only if Lexa was tired that day.

“Nice to see you again Abby. Want some lunch?”

“Definitely. How's the leg Raven? Doctor Katherine still your therapist?”

“Yup she is. Hurts sometimes but Lexa and Anya are around in case of anything. But so far so good. Hope you don't mind chicken noodle in white sauce.” Raven scoops a bowl for both Lexa and Abby who sat down at the table.

“So, what time is Clarke coming back?”

“I'm picking her up at 4 and then come back home to change before going back to the Galleria. Which means you guys will have to be ready by then so we can all head there together.” Ginger makes his way up onto Abby's lap, scaring the woman.

“What the hell?”

“Oh that's Ginger. Raven found the little snooping around in the kitchen. Been living with us ever since.” Lexa takes a bite out of her noodles, Abby picking the kitten up and kissing the kittens head.

“See Lexa. Everyone loves Ginger accept for you. Did Lexa mention that she was afraid of cats?” Raven smirks as Lexa flips the finger silently at her.

“Well no doubt about that. You should have seen the other time when we were heading home. A cat came running in front of her, I almost thought she had a heart attack.”

“Oh come on Abby. That was one time.” Lexa pouts before Abby pinches her cheeks.

“It's nothing to be ashamed off Lexa. In fact, Clarke told me she was getting jealous that this little cutie was invading your space and Clarke's. The more you hate the kitten Lexa, the more it will make its way over to you.”

Raven laughs hysterically, Lexa sighing knowing Abby was giving her words of wisdom to her and they all continued to laugh and smile, enjoying lunch before Raven went to get dressed and ready for the evening.

Anya had returned home by 4pm, while Lexa had already left to go and pick Clarke up at the galleria.

“Hello Abby.” Anya smiles and walks over to give the older woman a hug.

“You look stunning Anya. Raven is in the room doing her make up. Lexa went to pick Clarke up. Oh did you get that wine I told you to buy?”

“Oh yes. Got my assistant to get it for me. And it was the best bottle on the rack. I'm going to get changed first and meet you in the living room. You look great Abby.”

Anya made her way into the bedroom, having saw Raven in the bathroom doing her make up and letting Anya get showered. They were all excited to see Clarke's paintings that night and were very proud of her. Abby was the proudest among them all. She had a falling out with her daughter back then but now she knows that Clarke is happy where she is.

She thanked Lexa a great deal many times over for accepting her and loving her. Clarke's success came from Lexa as well and Lexa was so humble, she told everyone that Clarke was successful on her on two feet.

Abby was proud, and would always be proud not matter what.

Clarke returned home with Lexa and she received the shock of her life when she saw her Mother and her friends chilling in the living room talking. They all looked absolutely stunning and Abby got up to give Clarke a big hug.

“Oh Clarke. You think I would miss this for the world?” Abby hugged her Daughter tightly.

“But you told me on the phone you were on shift? How?”

“Lexa arranged it. She wanted it to be a surprise. You can thank her for that later. Now go get your butt ready. I'm dying to see all your paintings.”

Lexa was already in the bedroom, changing her clothes and slipping on a V-Neck Bare back long dress which was black in colour, showing off her curves, back tattoo and her toned arms. Clarke was always in awe when Lexa dressed that way. She had a slit which ran up her thighs, showing off those tan toned legs.

“No time to stare Clarke.” Lexa didn't even need to look behind at Clarke, Lexa knowing her all too well.

“I'm going.” Clarke groaned that she had been snapped out of reality. While Clarke got dressed in the bathroom, Lexa took out her gifts that she purchased with Raven and opened up the box to show a beautiful necklace with the pendant in the middle being an Emerald rock. The earrings that came along with it as well was Emerald in colour.  
  
Clarke had always talked about having something that were the same colour as Lexa's eyes for remembrance. Now she had it. 15 mins later, Clarke emerged from the bathroom, make up on, her white strapless dress flowed to the ground.

“Okay. How do I look?”

Clarke turned to look at Lexa, clearly mesmerised by her stunning girlfriend.

“You look beautiful. But you're missing something.” Lexa goes to stand up placing the boxes in Clarke's hand.

“Lexa, what is this?”

“A congratulatory gift. For all your hard work that you have done and now you finally achieved your dreams.” Clarke opens the box and gasps, the necklace and the matching earrings were perfect.

“OMG Lexa. This is……. This is beautiful. How……… Why……..” Clarke was at a loss of words and Lexa took the necklace out of the box and places it around Clarke's neck.

“There we go. Now you can see my eye colour every time you look in the mirror.”

“This is beautiful. So beautiful. I love you so much. You didn't have to buy it.”

“I love you too and I wanted to buy it for you. You ready to go?” Clarke had finished wearing the matching earrings and smiled, taking Lexa's hand but not before giving her a kiss. They made it back into the living room, Abby having taken out 5 glasses for wine, Anya pouring the red wine into the glasses.

Each person was given a glass and they stood in a circle.

“Well, I would like to say that Clarke, congratulations on your first showcase. I am very proud of you and if you're father was still around, he would have been very proud of you too. So don't ever quit on your dreams. I love you.” Abby was the first to say before Raven spoke up.

“Congrats Clarke. You finally made it. And you damn well better give Lexa a good fuck for helping you out.”

“Raven. Language.” Abby comments before the rest of them started laughing.

“To Clarke.” Anya raises her glass in the air.

“To Clarke.” They raised their glasses together, dragging their drinks before they continued talking and laughing.

“Thank you. All of you. For making this happen. And I would like to thank my awesome girlfriend for giving me this chance. I really really love you.”

“I love you too Clarke.” They share a kiss before Raven clears her throat to let them know that there are others still in the room.

After they finished their wine, Lexa took over the wheels and drove them all over to the Galleria. It was going to be a successful night.

* * *

 

2 hours into the Gala Opening and Clarke's photos were a hit. Tons of buyers had been bidding on who gets to own the painting, Clarke couldn't be more happier. She had given her mother and friends a tour a round the place, but she was a shitty tour guide. Titus was more than pleased and he even offered to be one of the buyers for her painting.

The one that received a lot of attention was the painting of Lexa, whom had many intricate details and Lexa being nude. Lexa even made a comment on her ownself.

“Great Clarke. Now someone will have a big ass photo of me somewhere I’m a persons home.”

“Relax love, it's okay.”

Lexa groaned and allowed Clarke the time to go around and talk to potential buyers of her paintings. Clarke was elated as well that Indra, Nyko, Gustus and Roan had showed up, all dressed to kill and they had brought her flowers as congratulations.

Clarke couldn't be more happy than that moment in time. It was what she had dreamed about for the longest of times and it was all made possible by the one woman she loved. There was a painting of the trees meeting the ocean, a representation of Clarke's and Lexa's eye colour, it too was drawing much attention to buyers.

Clarke had moved from guest to guest, Raven and Anya sitting at the bar drinking and talking about the paintings no doubt because she overheard then talking. Her mother was talking to a fello lad in the distance but dismissed it.

Clarke went searching for Lexa, who was standing out of the balcony, by herself, a glass of champagne in her hand.

“Hey nerd.”

“Hello Princess.”

“Why aren't you inside?” Clarke was concerned but as she watched Lexa relax, she knew nothing serious had gone off.

“Just watching the view. How beautiful it is. That's me. It's calming.”

“Mmmmmm more like running away from the crowd.”

“Mmmmm maybe. Congrats love. I am really happy for you.” Lexa turns to smile at Clarke.

“No. Thank you. You gave me everything and I couldn't even pay you back for everything.” Clarke gives her sad look, knowing she can never repay the favour.

“With you loving me is all I care about Clarke. Loving me forever and ever.”

“I always will Lexa. I always will. Until the end of time.”

“Till the end of time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was longer. Will be continuing a little bit more of the Gala story of Clarke next chapter and of course Ranya goes dress shopping for their wedding. See you guys tomorrow. Live you alls.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gives her speech at the Gala Premiere. Wedding dress and Tuxedo shopping from the group.

Abby walked around the Galleria looking for Clarke, knowing that she had to give the closing speech because Titus couldn't find her. She hoped that Clarke wasn't off somewhere with Lexa, screwing around when they were at an event. She had to admit that her future daughter in law looked absolutely stunning in that dress.

Badass as she was, Abby was happy that Clarke had found someone to take care of her. She was lucky. She found the two standing at a balcony talking and giggling, much to Abby's delight, knowing the two could get overboard at times.

Not that she didn't mind but she would have rather they respected the time of the day to get flirtatious with each other.

Clarke looked beautiful and that she was surprised her Daughter had a beautiful necklace that Lexa had gifted to her. She knew it was something to show Clarke her love and she really respected Lexa for that.

“Girls, sorry to interrupt but Titus is looking for you Clarke.”

“Oh right. God okay. I'll go now. See you soon Lexa.” Clarke turns to give Lexa a quick kiss before scurrying out the door.

“I heard from Raven that you plan to propose to her on New Years?” Lexa blushed slightly before nodding her head.

“Yeah. I've decided to do so.”

“That's good. I'm happy for you both. And you don't need to ask me for my blessings. I'm already giving it to you. You both are meant for each other. You are everything I could ask for in a life partner for Clarke. But I want you to promise me that you will never leave her.”

“I promise Abby. I won't let her go ever.” Abby smiled and pulled Lexa in for a hug.

“Oh and that of associate of yours, Marcus Kane, he is really a gentleman.” Lexa perked up an eyebrow, smirking.

“Well he is one of my best associates. And he and Titus are good friends, from what he told me. His office is here besides the one in New York and Miami. When is your first date?”

“Next week after my shift is over. Don't tell Clarke yet. If he is the one I am looking for in a man, I will let her know.” Lexa smiles again and nods.

“Very well then. My lips are sealed. Oh and he has this thing about flowers, just a quick heads up for you. He likes to grow his own flowers so if he gives you one, you will know that he doesn't buy flowers outside, but it can look pretty extravagant like he did buy it.”

“Ah a softie at heart I presume?” Abby chuckles and Lexa grins mischievously.

“He is a real nice guy. Trust me. You two would make a great pair.”

“Glad to know someone likes me dating. Clarke hates it. She thinks I'm replacing her father.”

“Everyone deserves to be happy Abby. Even you.” Just then, Raven walks in with Anya, bringing the two woman out of their bonding session.

“You two done having a mother to daughter talk or what? Clarke is about to give her speech.” Lexa stopped in her tracks and looked at Raven.

“You didn't fucking put a camera on us did you?” Abby too had stopped and looked over at Raven. Anya had folded her arms, giving her the death stare at Raven.

“I may or may not have placed a camera on you guys.”

“Raven…….” Anya warned and she threw her hands up in the air.

“Okay okay I'm sorry. I did. I thought it would be cool to try out my new system which I put on my ipad and you guys are sort of the first people to try it out.” Anya smacked her head and Abby shook her head.

“You are unbelievable Raven. What happened to privacy these days.” Lexa complained as she smacked her palms to her forehead.

“Look I swear I don't put that shit in your bedrooms or whatever. Only today. That's all. I swear upon my grave.” Abby grabbed Raven by her ears and dragged her out of the balcony, Lexa and Anya snapping a photo to send to Octavia in their new group chat that they had created.

They made their way into the center of the Galleria, Titus was addressing the crowd who were already gathered there, Anya standing with Raven, their arms wrapped around each other's waist, Abby standing beside Marcus, flirting with each other at the same time and Lexa standing in the middle, her bandmates standing closely with her.

After Titus finished addressing the attendees, Clarke thanks him and shakes his hand, before taking over his place and standing at the podium. Clarke found Lexa's emerald green eyes, gazing into them and smiling brightly before speaking.

“Firstly, I would really like to thank everyone for being here and coming to the event. It's my first so believe me when I say I'm nervous.” The crowd laughs before dying down to let Clarke continue.

“Months ago, I never thought I would be here, reason being was because I wasn't having any luck. I moved out to find my dream here and I really never thought I would make it this far. Believe me. I didn't even have a house when I got here. And then I met my soulmate. She was the one who gave me everything that I couldn't expect to have. She gave me a home, helped me with my artwork and now I here. I'm pleased to say that all my artworks have been bought and I would like to thank my mum, my friends who stood by me, for being there for me all this time. But most of all, I would want to thank the love of my life, for giving me everything, a home, a career in something that I love doing so much and for just loving me for what I am. I couldn't have gotten this far without you. So thank you. All of you for coming to the event. Hope to see you guys soon. Thank you.”

Clarke received a round of applause, her eyes had been glued to Lexa's the entire time, speaking to her with her soul. Lexa smiled from the distance and nodded, her bandmates giggling behind her before she shot them a murderous glare.

Anya and Raven were smirking from the corner and Abby was in tears. Everyone had went back to their own conversations and some made their way out of the Galleria, the even having finished. Clarke had stood to the side, talking with buyers and those who had purchased her paintings, thanking them for their support and getting name cards to go along with it.

Lexa went over to the bar, ordering herself a drink after her bandmates had left, thanking Clarke as well for inviting them over. Raven and Anya had disappeared somewhere, most probably finding a spot to do some funky business while Abby came over to Lexa.

“Try not to get too drunk Lexa. Marcus is sending me home. Will see you on Sunday for dinner at your place.”

“Looks like someone is having some fun as well.” Lexa smirks before Abby nudges her shoulders.

“I'm a grown woman. I can have some fun once in a while.”

“There we go. Have a good time, Mom.” Abby chuckles lightly after giving her a hug and heading out the entrance with Marcus who winks at Lexa before leaving with Abby.

Lexa had a small hand in getting the two together after she spoke to him over the phone after she met Titus when she was waiting to pick Clarke up. They had talked briefly as well at the shop as Titus had known who Lexa was in the business industry for being a cut throat business woman.

Clarke watches Lexa from the side, not paying attention to the people in front of her, Lexa was sitting on the bar stool, her toned legs and arms, her posture and her hair that was pushed to the side, she was a greek goddess of glory.

Clarke had to bite her lips from moaning at the sight, and she all but wanted to strip her girlfriend down there and then. She looked around, the crowd having died down immensely and from the slight opening of the balcony door, she saw Raven and Anya going at each other.

“Crazy bitches.” Clarke muttered before she walked over to Lexa who was clearly into her drink.

“Excuse me miss, is the seat next to you taken?” Clarke hums as Lexa takes another sip of her drink which happened to be a magharita.

“That depends. I'm already taken if you don't mind.” Lexa smirks before turning to look at Clarke.

“I see. Is this woman of yours pretty and smart?” Clarke plays along with Lexa's game.

“She is. Plus, she has these two beautiful blue eyes the colour of the vast ocean And beautiful blonde locks of hair.”

“Wow. Such good descriptions of her. I like that.”

“Mmmmmhmmmm. Indeed.” Lexa finishes her drink before ordering herself another and for Clarke.

“So commander, why the sudden mood to drink a lot? Something troubling you?”

“Mmmm no. But I would like to be a little tipsy when I spend time with the love of my life.” Lexa smirks again, Clarke having joined her beside, sitting in the seat.

“And why is that?”

“Because then I get to fantasise on the things I would love to do to her tonight.” Clarke gulps knowing how Lexa could be when she was tipsy. But Clarke enjoyed it because then, Lexa would worship her to no end and Clarke asked the bartender for a whole bottle of Vodka.

The bartender himself insisted that Clarke didn't need to pay for the bottle, after over hearing their conversation and he smiled knowing the two woman was going to have a good time when they reached home.

“Shall we?” Clarke pulled Lexa off the chair and brought them towards the entrance of the Galleria.

“Don't forget the two lovers on the balcony.” Lexa states as she goes over to the valet parking to retrieve the car.

“You okay to drive?”

“Just get them so I can get home quick. I have a lot in mind that I planned to do to you.” Lexa winks before she walks over to the valet boy.

Clarke clamped her mouth shut before she could squeal and ran back in to find their two friends. Clarke was excited and she couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

 

Abby walks into the apartment the next morning, smiling happily and humming cheerfully to herself after spending a wonderful evening with her new man Marcus Kane. She was invited to go hunting for wedding dresses for Raven along with Clarke while Lexa was going to take her own sister shopping. Their wedding was a month away and there were a lot of things that they needed to do.

Clarke and Octavia had been pushed to become Bridesmaids along with Raven’s sister Emori, giving Abby the title of Maid of Honour. All three woman had given up the spot knowing how Raven wanted the older woman to be given the chance.

Abby walked in and found Anya cooking eggs and bacon, Raven sitting on the computer. And Abby wasn't surprised that her daughter and Lexa were still asleep in the bedroom, receiving the confirmation from Anya who smirked at her.

“The two lovebirds are still asleep. Apparently, they got wasted in their own room with a bottle of Vodka and tons of rounds of loud sex.” Raven explained, not looking away from the computer.

“Do you actually stand outside their door and listen to my own daughters moans or do you actually here it from your own bedroom?” Abby perks her eyebrows up at Raven.

“We just happened to be um….. In the living room. Watching tv.” Raven lowers herself until she's hiding behind her computer screen.

“Don't make me remind you of the time I heard you two screwing in the bathroom while I was here having dinner with Clarke and Lexa. Don't get me started.”

“Don't drag me into this Abby. It's Raven’s fault for opening her big mouth.” Anya turns to grab eggs and bacon, handing a plate over to Abby.

“Hey! Your supposed to be on my side.” Raven grumbled as she stuck a mouthful of eggs into her mouth.

“Nope. Not this time. I plan to keep my head intact thank you very much.” Abby smiles gleefully at Raven who just groaned.

Clarke and Lexa came out of the room 10 minutes later, all showered and dressed up. Clarke was wearing a flannel blouse while Lexa wore a sleeveless blouse and her black skinny jeans. Clearly they didn't want Abby to comment on their hazardous look they had that morning when Anya went in to check and see if the two were still alive.

“Good morning you two. Have fun last night?” Abby smiles but Clarke knew the sarcasm behind her voice as her mother did that countless of times before back in her high school days when she dated losers.

“Yes mum.” Clarke rolled her eyes and grab two pills from the cabinet, popping one in to her mouth and throwing the other over to Clarke.

“How is it you two have hangovers, yet you both look like goddesses from Olympus in the morning even after drinking?” Anya asks as she gives the plates to the two before settling down beside Raven to eat her breakfast.

“God loves us so.” That was the simple answer Clarke gave as the two munched on their bacon and toast.

“Okay so, there is this place downtown that I have in mind, so Clarke and Abby your coming with me right? And Lexa your going with Anya?”

“Yes.” The 3 said in unison.

“I'll take the bike with Anya and the 3 of you can take the car.” Lexa said as she grabbed Clarke's hand under the table and rubbed them.

“Lexa, how many times must I tell you to use a car? You have yours and Clarke's, can't you both use it?” Anya tapped her fingers on the table and Lexa groaned miserably.

“It's faster taking the bike.”

“Faster to your grave you mean? Anya hasn't even gotten married yet and you plan on sending her to her grave before she even says her vows?” Lexa all but gave up arguing with her and sat her toast down.

“Fine. I'll take the car. Happy?” Lexa's tone was a little bit sarcastic but Abby was right and she did care for their safety.

“Yes Lexa. Thank you very much.”

“Can we stop arguing and get going already?” Raven complained from her side of the table.

Everyone groaned and ate their breakfast in record time, separating at noon to go on their respective ways to go shopping.

* * *

 

“I feel like this is too big for me don't you think sis?” Raven was standing in front of the mirror, wearing a woman tuxedo and her jacket seemed a little too big around her toned slender body.

“Yeah it is. Maybe you could go a size smaller?”

“I don't have the perfect toned body like you Lex. You fit everything.” Lexa smirked as she teased her sister.

“Not my fault someone didn't want to go train with me.”

“You're workout sessions are terrifying. Clarke complained for 8 hours straight after you brought her to the gym once. She thought her girlfriend turned into a machine. Wait no, let me rephrase. She thought her girlfriend had become one with the machine.

“Shut it Anya. It was one time.” Lexa had walked out of her own dressing room and stood in front of the mirror beside her sister.

“Why do I feel like you're the one getting married and not me?” Anya laughs and nudges her sister.

“Trust me, I don't plan to wear a tux to my own wedding with Clarke. She has this idea of matching dresses and I'm not going to piss her off by wearing this.” Lexa smiles as she turns to face Anya and adjusts her shirt on the inside.

“You we're always there when I needed you Lex. You were always there for me. Yet even until now, I still can't ever repay you.”

“Don't go down that road with me Anya. You saved me once. That was enough payback as it is. Taking over the company while I lead another life, that's payback.” Anya grabs her sisters hands and bring it down.

“Stop putting yourself in the line of fire Lexa. Let us do the work for you. You are always the one keeping all of us together. How long more do you plan to keep going at it? Clarke is going to be your wife someday. How much longer will you keep this up? You devote your life helping everyone else but yourself. Start living your own life Lexa. You owe nothing to anyone anymore.”

Lexa sighed and took a step back from Anya before looking back up at her.

“I am happy Anya. She came into my world and turned it upside down. But you know I c leave the company Anya. If I do, then I will be nothing but a disgrace.”

“Our parents are dead Lexa. You owe nothing more to them. The Treaty still holds. Nothing can move against you Lexa. You are free.” Anya takes off her jacket and hands it to the saleswoman, asking for one size smaller.

“Not with Allie making her move. I fear that if I leave now, she would take over the company in a heartbeat Anya. She knows she can eat you alive. But she dare not make a move on me. If she were to take over, the market will crash, sending companies around the United States in bankruptcy. I can't let them happen. Ive been on her for years Anya. Once I take her down, only then will I leave you to it.”

“Have you at least told Clarke about it?” Anya was worried that Lexa was keeping secrets again from Clarke and it could cause and all out argument between the two again.

“Yes. I told her everything.”

“And what did she say?”

“She hates it. But she said she would let me settle this once and for all. And then I leave. I promised her.” Anya nods her head and realised Lexa had gone cold from her icy tone.

“I just hope doing this won't destroy you Lexa. Everyone loves you. And Clarke loves you the most. Don't make her walk away because of what you want to achieve.”

“I won't. I'll end it all. Just like mum and dad tried to do. I will finish what they started. And no one can stop me.”

* * *

 

On the other side of town, Clarke, Abby and Raven were laughing as Octavia dropped her phone into a pot of boiling soup and she had to change to her ipad.

They were on a skype call with Octavia, Emori having been busy to make a call but requested that she send pictures so she could comment on them.

“Shut up guys. It's not helping that my phone is swimming in soup.”

“Next time, take a break from work and come over here you dingbat. How does this dress look?” Raven twirls around, showing off her curves as Clarke and Abby clapped happily.

“You look beautiful Raven. Anya would definitely die seeing you in that dress.” Clarke spoke up as she looked at the lace design that ran around Raven’s upper body and the skirt that flowed elegantly downwards to the ground.

“It's perfect Raven. Simple yet beautiful. Anya would like it too.” Abby commented as well, giving her honest opinion towards her now considered daughter.

“I really love this dress. A lot. I love it. So I'm taking it. What did Emori say?” Raven asks as Clarke checks Raven’s phone.

“She says you're making her cry and that she is freakishly in love with the dress too. She also says that your mom and dad would be proud as well. And Aden misses us very much.”

All the woman laughed and giggled as they watched Raven in her own little world.

“God I can wait to finally be Anya's forever and ever.”

“Aren't you two already together forever and ever?” Abby smirked before Raven smacked her head.

“Sorry I forgot.”

“Old woman!” Octavia teases as she flips the finger at her.

“Says the one who keeps forgetting to lock the damn doors every time she leaves for work and Lincoln has to lock it.”  
“Shut up Raven. Im happy for you, you bitch. Anyways, good luck. Will see you guys in a few weeks at the wedding. Ciao!” Octavia hangs up the call leaving the rest of them to sit and talk.

“Hey Clarke, haven't you noticed your girlfriend is acting weird these days?”

“She talked to me about it. I know.” Raven was taken aback, having been told by Anya about Lexa's plans.

“Well sorry for judging but I assumed Lexa would keep that kinda shit to herself.”

“No. She told me about Allie and what not. And the time when we were all in New York. She told me that night after our fight. And she keeps me updated all the time.”

“You're not angry about it?” Raven asks as Abby sat there confused, the two woman into their own conversation she didn't understand about.

“No. She's just doing what's right. And for better or worse, we promised to stick together. So no I’m not. I love her more than anything else Raven. She promised when it's over, she will leave. She never breaks her promise.” Clarke smiles knowing Lexa had been honest with her.

“Alright then. Anyways, what's for dinner tonight?”

“Chinese take out.”

“Oh no you two. I'm cooking whether you like it or not. You 4 have got to stop eating unhealthy food.”

“Yes mom.” Raven and Clarke spoke in unison as Abby groaned before they laughed and hugged Abby who laughed as well.

They finished purchasing the dress and headed for home, finding Lexa and Anya laughing at the dining table playing poker. Abby got straight to cooking and everyone was in a happy mood, clearly excited for the wedding of their friends which was only a couple of weeks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry for the little drama at the end about Allie. Yeah she's a total asshat in the 100. So yeah you might not get it now but it's something i have planned way way into the future. So I thought i might pitch in here for this chapter. When there's happiness, there's drama. But I promised a bucket load of happy chapters so i will keep to my word. More happy chapters to come and lots and lots of love. See you guys soon. Love you alls :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations before the wedding and a song sung by Lexa as a test run.

The weeks flew by fast after they went dress shopping, Raven and Anya were stressed out miserably, knowing they were getting married the next day. They still had loads to do and they were happy that Lexa, Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln had taken time off from their jobs to help.

They were all at the wedding venue which was located by the beach near Santa Monica pier. Anya had suggested they have the wedding there because it reminded them of their first date there. Octavia and Lincoln had flown in a couple of days before to help with the final preparations.

The restaurant they had picked was amusingly funny because Raven and Anya had sex just not too far from the restaurant and Lexa had saw them by mistake when she was out with Indra. She hadn't spoken about it ever to Anya or Raven but she did tell Clarke about it. Clarke thought it was hilarious too but it was something unsurprising coming from their two friends.

“The flowers are not arranged, the tables are not in place, the deco is a mess. This is a disaster. How am I supposed to be married in the next 24 hours?” Raven was tapping her hands on one of the dining tables as the chairs and décor down by the beach had already been set up. Anya was out there with Abby and Lincoln while Lexa, Clarke and Octavia hanged back with Raven.

“Relax Raven. Everything will be fine.” Clarke assured her and turned over to look at Lexa and Octavia arm wrestling.

“Jesus Christ you two. We're supposed to be helping Raven, not trying to destroy the table as it is.” Clarke shook her head.

“I actually betted on Lexa winning really. I sort off bet with Octavia that if Lexa wins, she has to dance down the aisle and she has to down 5 vodka shots later tonight.” Raven laughed embarrassingly knowing Clarke was about to jump her ass.

Lexa slams Octavia’s hand onto the table, jumping up from her seat and running around the table just as if she scored a goal in soccer. Raven laughed at Octavia for talking big on beating the commander and Octavia groaned miserably when she lost the bet with Raven.

“Alright alright. You had your fun Raven. Time to go back to work. O your on my team. Start moving the tables into the function room. It's a good thing we only have less then a hundred guest.” Lexa winks at Clarke, who was busy arranging flowers.

“Okay so were only left with the deco. Should we go white or pink?” Raven asks as she held the cloths out for Clarke to see.

“Hmmmmm…….. The white looks beautiful. Kinda peaceful and romantic in a sense. Take the white.”

“Okay white it is. I'll get some of the guys to come over and help out.” Raven gets up and called some of the workers who were setting ip the lights and audio machine in the room to help her hook up the drapes that would flow from the ceiling and to the sides of the room.

Clarke placed flowers on tables that were already set up by Octavia and Lexa, placing the table cloth over and the waiters had arranged the plates and cutlery around the round table and placing white non lit candles around.

“We should keep candles in the house.” Lexa had walked up to wrap her arms around Clarke, whispering into her ears.

“No we are not. I know you have a crazy obsession for candles but we are not buying anymore.”

“Come on Clarke, scented candles are really relaxing too.”

“I have a fear of you keeping candles like that in our room and eventually one day you will burn us both to our graves.”

Lexa groaned and the humming in her throat tickled Clarke's neck. Lexa pushed Clarke's hair to the side and kissed her neck, causing Clarke to suck in her moan.

“Lexaaaaa…” Clarke warned.

“Only. Once. Will. I. Put. Candles.” Lexa said in between kisses when Octavia comes barging in.

“Enough you two. Let's finish up work will ya? You guys can have the whole night of partying and kissing and what not but we need to settle this shit now. We don't want to miss the bachelorette party of the year now do we?”

“Yeah yeah we're coming.” Lexa gives Clarke a kiss and takes off with Octavia.

Everyone had gone back to their respective duties, getting things ready and setting tables, preparing everything for the next day. The wedding planner was busy the entire time outside with the others, getting the area set up with the chairs and the alter.

Somewhere in between, Raven had to leave the 3 woman in the function room to settle the decorations because she and Anya had to go through their last practice session before the actual ceremony the next day.

Lexa and Octavia had taken over to do the decorations, Octavia almost knocking Lexa off the ladder due to the small light detaching from the hook and she tried to save the light.

Once everyone had settled outside on the beach, Abby and Lincoln made their way back into the function room along with the wedding planner to check up on things. The crew in the function room were done with the tables and arrangements of flowers and the décor, Octavia and Clarke sitting at a table, drinking beers when Abby and Lincoln joins them.

“Where's Lexa?” Lincoln asks as Octavia handed him a glass of beer.

“She's by the stage. Hooking up equipment with the audio boys. Setting her stuff for the reception tomorrow. And Clarkey here is moody as fuck because of that.” Octavia smirks when Clarke shoots her a murderous glare.

“Shut up O. I'm not complaining.”

“But your mopey honey. Is it because you have to sit and watch the world have fun while Lexa works?” Abby smirks at her daughter who sunk back down into her chair.

“Yeah okay fine I am going to be single for the evening because Lexa has to play but it's a one time thing. She's doing it for her sisters big day…..”

“And sister in law.” Lincoln butts in, cutting her off.

“As I was saying, I'm not complaining. Just missing her.”

Everyone at the table laughs at Clarke knowing each one had a pair along with them and that she hated having to sit by the side as Lexa plays. Everyone at the table goes quiet, even the wedding planner when they heard the guitar playing a song. Clarke gets up from her seat and walks over to see Lexa tuning the guitar.

“Why Clarke? Thought I was going to sing?” Lexa smiles softly at her girlfriend who immediately pouted that Lexa was just tuning the guitar.

“Can I at least request a song dedication then Ms Woods?”

“Alright then. What song would it be?”

Clarke stood there for a moment, thinking through her brain of wonders, trying to come up with a song that she could get Lexa to sing. She always loved her voice even if it was an acoustic.

“Cross My Heart by The Veronicas.” Clarke smiles and Lexa nods, asking the audio technician to switch on the mic.

Abby, Octavia, Lincoln and a few other staff came to the dance floor to listen to Lexa. Anya and Raven had just walked in as well and saw that Lexa was doing a test run, they had joined the others who were standing in front.

“It's hard to look away from the fire in your eyes  
Don't wanna hear that we are out of time  
Stay here next to me  
I was hurt you brought me back to life

No I don't wanna make it stop,  
No I don't wanna give you up

Cross my heart  
Hope to die  
Swear I'll never tell you a lie  
Trust my words, hear my vow  
Swear I'm never gonna let you down

We got a love that last forever  
We got a love that last forever

Don't wanna hear it when they say we're too young  
or what I need  
Like a secret lock to wait too long  
You have set me free  
I was broken didn't wanna fall in love

No I don't wanna make it stop  
No I don't wanna give you up

Cross my heart  
Hope to die  
Swear I'll never tell you a lie  
Trust my words, hear my vow  
Swear I'm never gonna let you down

We got a love that last forever  
We got a love that last forever

I couldn't stand to see another hand upon you  
Let me hold you for life  
I will always be by your side

Cross my heart  
Hope to die  
Swear I'll never tell you a lie  
Trust my words, hear my vow  
Swear I'm never gonna let you down

We got a love that last forever  
We got a love that last forever.”

Everyone clapped for Lexa, she bowed her head and walked over to the audio technician to make some adjustments to the volume and mixer. Those who were working had resumed their work and Clarke joins back with everyone.

“You know, it still amazes me every time that Lexa sings from her heart and soul for you Clarke. It's like professing your feelings to the person you love over and over again. Like it never ends.” Raven comments on Lexa's singing to everyone, Octavia snorting a laugh.

“Raven Reyes. The sarcastic son of a bitch has become a fucking sappy turd. I wonder what Lexa and Clarke has done to you ever since you moved in.”

“Shut up you bitch. I'm not a fucking sappy turd.”

“Language Ladies. Don't make me punish you all like children in front of everyone.” Abby scolds and they backed off, Raven sticking her tongue out at Octavia. Anya could only shake her head along with Lincoln who was always the sweetest of the group.

“So, are we all done here?” Clarke finally looks over at the two woman who were getting married the next day.

“Well we are I guess. Elaine said she will take care of whatever isn't finished and meet us tomorrow morning.” Anya answers and Lexa rejoins the group.

“Nice job Lexa. Never fails to impress the love of her life.” Octavia changes the conversation they were having and teases Lexa.

“Of course. Only for the woman I love, I will do anything for her.”

“Awwwww babe.” Clarke turns to wrap her arms around her lover and kisses her romantically and passionately. The whole group groans and complains, Raven trying to make up sound of her throwing up.

“You guys never change. Always so full of sappy moments which is entirely disgusting.” Octavia says before she closes her eyes and covers it with her hand. Abby on the other hand takes out her phone to snap a picture.

“I'm so showing this to my colleagues. They enjoy the love they see out of these two romantics.”

“Enough with the PDA. Let's get wasted tonight.” Anya holds Raven before the younger brunette could jump and squeal at the same time.

“Clarke,Lexa, you two up for the best bachelorette party of the century?” Anya asks as she watches the two stare at the group knowing that they were the only two who was fairly good at controlling their liquor.

“To hell and back we shall go.” Before the 3 couples could take off, Abby clears her throat.

“Now I know you 6 can get crazy at the parties and what not. Please be up by morning or you will miss the wedding. And make sure you guys at least get some sleep. I don't need to be having to save someone because they can't stay awake. So please get some sleep. Got it?”

“Yes mom.” All if them said in unison nodding and giving her the thumbs up that they understood.

“Go enjoy yourselves. No bar fights please!” She yells at the group who waved her goodbye to go get changed and ready for the night of pure fun and crazy antics.

Abby shakes her head before walking off, knowing they would get very very wasted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry about the short chapter. Wasn't that good because I'm completely wasted from heading out to the club. Its our Nations 51st birthday so you can imagine the fireworks and after parties. Sorry for any mistakes. See you guys soon. Love ya alls! ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelorette party of the century.

“We are literally going to die tonight.”

They were all back at Clarke and Lexa's apartment getting changed and ready for tonight's bachelorette party of the century as what Raven and Octavia called it. Clarke had already changed into a red short dress and her hair was braided to the back. Lexa had chosen to wear a green sleeveless short dress because Clarke liked how the colour matched her eyes.

“All I can say is that I hope we don't look like shit in the morning tomorrow. Indra will hound my ass if I fall asleep during the reception.” Lexa was still applying her eyeliner and Clarke watched her from the bed.

“Oh great. That will be another couple of rounds of drinking and partying. I salute whoever survives tonight and tomorrow night. I think I'll find myself a corner to sleep.”

“Relax love. Ill make sure to retire early for the night so I can entertain my lonely girl.” Lexa finishes her eyeliner drawing and goes over to hover over Clarke and kiss her. Clarke smiles into the kiss, cupping her face as Lexa moved to top over Lexa.

Knocks came from the door and they knew it was Lincoln and Octavia. They had chosen to share the apartment with them, sleeping in the living room on an air bed that Lexa had stowed away in one of her sheds.

The knocks cane again and this time Lexa was the one to burst.

“What!” She shouted as Clarke brought her hands to her shoulders to calm the older brunette down.

“You two done in there? The party bus is almost here.” Octavia calls from the other side of the door.

“When this crazy fiasco is over, I'm locking you in the shed across the street for thanksgiving.” Lexa kisses Clarke one last time before pulling her up to stand with her.

“You forgot that were spending thanksgiving with the rest and my mom. Pretty sure we won't be getting any alone time until then.” Clarke reminds her before they left their room.

“After then.”

Raven, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln were all dressed and seated in the living room, talking and chatting. All the woman were dressed in short dresses while Lincoln was wearing tailored pants and a nice shirt that was tucked in neatly.

“What are you guys talking about?” Clarke asks as she and Lexa sat down on the chair, Clarke sitting on Lexa's lap.

“Octavia wants to bet again. She lost her balls just 5 minutes because she doesn't want to dance down the aisle.” Raven smirks at Octavia who grabs one of the pillows and throws it at her.

“I'm not dancing down that aisle. I would rathe overdose on Alcohol then embarrass myself in front of the whole world. Nope nope. Not happening.”

“Well as long as a cat fight doesn't break out, I'm good.” Lincoln says as he grabs his girlfriends thighs to assure her he's on her side.

“Okay first of all, no one is getting in a fight. Secondly, you idiots have got to stop betting. Might as well gamble your life away at a bloody casino. Unless you want MOM coming after all of us to detach our ears, I insist we cut this crap today.” Lexa went ranting on about Abby kicking their asses in the morning if she found out that they had done something stupid.

“Oh Lexa. Always the calm and collective one. Trying to stay on Abby's good side.” Raven teases as Anya smacks the top of her head lightly.

“Of course she has to be idiot. If these two ever decide to get hitched one day, she better be a sweet ass commander to Abby. That's the only thing that stands between them.”

“Well I already have Abby on my side, so I plan to keep it that way.” Lexa glares at Raven who hides her face out of view from Lexa behind Anya's arm.

“Okay mission for tonight, have fun but don't go overboard with words or start fights so we can all be at the wedding without a drunken looking face or a busted up face. Settled?” Clarke speaks up and everyone in the room agrees with her.

“Okay bitches! Party bus is here! Let's go!” Everyone makes their way out into the night, getting into the bus and headed off for the best night of their lives at that moment of time.

By 11pm, everyone was feeling the heat. They had started off at a bar in town, just having casual drinks, nothing too crazy yet and they laughed and joked about everything and anything. During their conversation, Anya comes up with the brilliant idea of playing truth or dare, and Octavia and Raven were the first two to jump in on the idea.

Knowing them for their sneaky little pranks, Clarke and Lexa opted against it leaving Lincoln to decide whether or not to go ahead with the game or go against it knowing it could get cray and ugly if they started getting drunk.

“You better say no Lincoln. Or I'm hating you for the rest of your life.” Lexa warns him after the last time the two had a bad argument that led them to not speak with each other for a good year.

“Sorry Lexa. But I'm Octavia’s. So I don have much say. Don't wanna piss her off you know.” Lexa groans as the rest cheered that they were playing truth or dare.

The first dare landed on Clarke, and she didn't like her dare at all. She had to go over to the bartender working, who was a young man, slightly younger than she was, and she had to ask him to give her a kiss. Lexa of course was the jealous type but she didn't mind because it was just a game.

So they watched as Clarke made her way over, purposely asking to buy another beer and even going as far as to move forward closer to him. The bartender understood her advances and placed a kiss on her lips before she walked away back to the table, smirking at Raven who groaned when she passed $10 bucks over to Lexa.

“Told you Raven. Stop betting. You will never win. My girlfriend is just that good.”

“Yeah yeah smarty pants.”

After that, it was countless rounds of just playing by the truth and they decided to move out to the next destination which was an underground club. They found themselves a small corner and continued their game of truth and dare. Lexa was hit with a dare by Octavia and she all but cursed.

“So Lexa, you are going to have to kiss someone within our group who is not your girlfriend which is Clarke. A short intimate kiss and that's it.”

“Fuck my life. This is ridiculous.” Lexa glared at the woman.

“Dare is a dare Lexa. Clarke did hers. At least yours is not some unknown stranger.” Lexa all but ran her hands through her hair and Clarke smirked knowing it was extremely comfortable for Lexa.

“So who is it gonna be? Or do you want me to pick for you?”

“Just pick so I can get this over with.” Octavia looks at everyone around the table. It would be way too awkward for Lexa to kiss her own sister, Lincoln wasn't the type for Lexa to do it with. So she picks Raven.

“Well sis, take it as the sister and sister in law kiss. Ready?” Raven had wanted to do it for the longest of times, Anya wasn't worried at all because she knew her sister well enough that she wouldn't fall for Raven at all since her heart already belongs to Clarke.

Clarke on the other hand was glaring at Octavia. She didn't like to share Lexa even if it meant kissing her own sister. Jealousy had sat in. Raven and Lexa took a shot of tequila each before kissing.

Anya all but smirked, Lincoln was laughing and Octavia grinned amusingly. Raven took every opportunity to kiss her sister in law but they didn't overstep their boundaries. After separating, the two woman shook hands as a truce between the two.

“No wonder Clarke never leaves her room with Lexa. I gotta admit Clarke, you're girlfriend has some good lips which are kissable. But too bad. Her skills ain't as food as Lexa.”

“Hey!” Raven raised her hands up in defeat when Lexa retaliated at her words. Plus Raven only said it because she saw Clarke clench her fists at the table.

Next round went on to Anya having to arm wrestle with each other as their dare and if Anya loses, she has to kiss either Octavia or Clarke as her losing dare. Anya in turn did lose, knowing Lincoln had the strength of a bear and even when Lexa put up a good fight with him, none of them could beat his strength.

Anya opted to kiss Clarke instead, Lexa eyeing her sister as they kissed and the whole table erupted into laughter. They were all just having fun with each other, no feelings involved. They were acting like a bunch of teenagers and the dares they played stuck within their own group so as to not cause trouble with anyone else around.

By 1am, they were high as the sky and their level of dares increased to taking body shots in public. A crowd had gathered around to watch their group do so, each of them in pairs, Clarke and Lexa going first.

Clarke had laid on the table, Lexa standing in between her legs, placing the shot glass on her stomach, putting salt on Clarke's palms and Clarke placed the lemon in her mouth. Raven and Octavia were clapping and cheering along Lincoln who was laughing. Anya shook her head and watched the playful side of Lexa come out.

Lexa slowly kissed her way up to the shot glass, biting it with her teeth and downing the shot, kissing Clarke's palms and licking the salt of it before proceeding to kiss her way up to Clarke's lips.

Clarke was so aroused she felt her undies wet, biting slightly on the lemon because Lexa had her turned her on. They stared deep into each other's eyes, taking in the moment before Lexa kissed Clarke, taking the lemon out of her mouth, sucking it and letting the juice run into Clarke's mouth. The crowd that settled around them cheered and clapped, the music blaring in the background.

Lincoln and Octavia were next, Lincoln of course on top of Octavia and they cheered them on, Clarke having wrapped her arms around Lexa and watched as their friends got down and crazy with their body shots.

Raven and Anya moved in next, taking a surprise turn as Anya was the bottom and Raven was the top. Usually when they went drinking, it would be the other way around. But this time, Raven was feeling fairly aroused and naughty, so she took the reigns and got on top of Anya.

When they had all completed their rounds, they played beer pong and darts until 3am, all of them drunk. Lexa and Clarke had shown they were sober as hell, but they only did just to look good in front of the others. Since they had to be up at 9, they decided to head back to Clarke and Lexa's apartment, stumbling and laughing along the way. Everyone knew deep down they were going to suffer miserably but waking up to puke the next morning was something they didn't plan for.

Before everyone went to bed, each couple placed pills and water along with a bucket each for the couples, knowing 3 would be in the bathroom and the other 3 would be using the buckets to barf everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's a little bit crazy for what i wrote. Okay maybe awkward but yeah i had this kind of situation at a friends bachelorette party once. So i might upload later if im not that dead tired, but I'll make sure its sweet as hell. See you guys at the wedding chapter! ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven And Anya's Wedding Day

Lexa was the first one up that morning along with Octavia. Octavia was already in the outside bathroom, her head stuck in the toilet bowl and puking her organs out. Lexa on the other hand, sat in her own bathroom, puking and throwing everything up from dinner to alcohol into the toilet bowl. She could hear the sounds of Octavia from the bathroom outside since it was closer to her toilet and that the walls weren't exactly thick.

It was the day their friends were getting married, and here they are dispensing everything that was put into their system not some good hours ago.Lexa knew Abby and Emori, along with Aden would be waiting outside the shop at 9am sharp.

Lexa checked the clock and realised it was already 9.15 am, she washed her face and tried not to barf up anything else, rinsing her mouth with Listerene and scurrying out of the room to head downstairs. Still in her tank top and shorts, she opened the door to an already dressed Emori in her bridesmaids dress, smirking at Lexa, a cute looking Aden and a skeptical Abby.

“Good morning to you too Lexa. You look like a disaster.” Abby sounded, as she walked into the shop, Emori following behind, still a smirk plastered to her face and Aden ran up to hug her.

“Hey there little guy.” Lexa croaked and he looked up at her.

“Are you sick Aunt Lexa?” He was still too young to understand the after effects of drinking and Emori all but chuckled.

“You're Aunt Lexa just had a bad morning. Anyways, I see you had a good time last night at the party?”

“Don't start Emori. I already had to take care of 5 overgrown babies, one who is currently throwing up in the bathroom at this moment.”

“Well now, it's a good thing I opted out to join in. How's my baby sister doing?”

“No clue. It's either she's dead, or she's joining the rest of the idiots in the bathroom.”

They had made their way back upstairs, Octavia was sitting at the island, her face red from the constant rounds of clearing her system, Lincoln was stuck in the bathroom this time. She had a huge tub of water in hand, chugging it down as much as she could.

Lexa went back into her room, their bathroom door open and Clarke was sitting on the floor, still throwing up. Lexa looked at the sight and she too had the urge to throw up again, running over to grab the bucket by their bedside and throwing up all her insides. Abby walks in with her bag of meds and places it on the bed.

She looks towards the bathroom where Clarke had stopped her continuous times of throwing up, but Lexa on the other hand had the worse hit. She walked over and sat beside her, rubbing her back.

“I know you took most of the drinks from Clarke. You did that the last time you went out with Raven and Anya. How much did you take?” Lexa was heaving and panting before she replied.

“Clarke had to take an extra 5 shots of tequila. So I downed it all for her so that she doesn't have to suffer as much.” She heaved out more alcohol in her system and Abby got up and walked into the living room checking on the rest. Lincoln and Octavia were already seated at the table, sucking down water, their heads in their hands and Abby walks over to pass them pills.

“Here take these. Cures you're hangover in an hour. Will be good for the day.”

“Thanks mom.” Both Lincoln and Octavia said as they popped the pills into their mouth and downed it with water.

Abby made her way into Raven and Anya's bedroom, finding Emori rubbing her younger sister's back as Raven threw up everything. Anya was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing her head.

“You still need pills Anya? Or you need to go a second round of throwing up?”

“I need one for a headache. A good one. Didn't drink that much last night.”

“Ah finally. Someone who has officially grown up. You know it's customary that the bride doesn't see the bride before the wedding. I suggest you get yourself ready and head out with your sister. That's if she's still alive.” Abby handed strong migraine pills to Anya.

“Ah that stupid woman. Clarke can't hold her drinks and Raven kept daring her. Ended up Lexa drank the most last night. Probably threw up all her insides by now.”

“I'll go back over and see if Clarke and her is still alive.”

“Thanks mom.” Abby enjoyed how everyone called her mom now because she treated them like her own children. Lincoln was the only who still had parents alive. So they enjoyed having a motherly figure around to take care of them. And Abby was the substitute.

Walking back into Clarke and Lexa's room, Clarke was already seated on the bed, clearly okay after her trip to the bathroom but Lexa was still in the bathroom.

“You okay Clarke?”

“Yes mom. I'm fine. But Lexa's dying miserably.” She raised her hand and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

“I can't help much there. She needs to clear it out of her system. You now, take these. Strong stuff. Helps with the hangovers. Let me go check on your girlfriend.” Abby strides over to the bathroom and slowly lifts Lexa head sideways.  
“God. I feel worse than I was back in the days when I messed up.” Abby rubbed her hair backwards and smiled.

“No one is messed up. Just lost their way sometimes. And they come back to the straight road again. You okay to stand? Or do you need to continue throwing your insides out?” Lexa smiled weakly.

“I'm done. But hungry and dried out.” Abby laughed and helped her stand up.

“We will all get food on the way over to the place. You on the other hand, you're sister needs you. Here take these. Helps with the hangover. Will be better in an hour or so.”

“Thanks mom.” Abby smiled and rubbed Lexa's cheeks before moving out of the bathroom. Clarke had laid out her bridesmaids dress, the same one that Octavia and Emori was wearing. Lexa's tux was laid out as well and she looked up at her mother and smiled.

“She's alive?”

“Why don't you go check on her? And get showered both of you. We are running late as it is. Go.” Clarke nodded and made her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind and Abby walked back into the living room.

Aden was playing with Ginger, pulling the string around in circles and the now grown kitten follows it around. At least the kid was entertained. Octavia and Lincoln had bathed already, getting their dresses and suit ready.

Anya too had showered and grab her tux from the cupboard and followed suit into the living room along with Octavia. Raven was still in the shower, Emori getting her bridal dress settled and Abby too walked in to help. 15mins later, Lexa emerges from her bedroom, looking somewhat better and not as bad as when she was throwing up over the toilet bowl.

Anya, Lexa and Lincoln left first, heading over to the venue to get changed, leaving the rest to get ready and dressed up. Aden decided that he wanted to follow the other 3 and emori allowed her son to join them and telling him to behave.

Clarke needed no help in getting ready due to her being an artist, she had good hands in make up and she did it simplistically. She made herself look good and helped Octavia afterwards, touching up her make up and getting her hair made up into a nice bun.

“I wonder how the rest are doing.”

“Alive. That's all I can say. Lexa took the worse hit. But mom said she would be okay after she gave her the pills.” Octavia had whipped up eggs and bacon, knowing everyone needed food in their systems to actually be functioning properly.

Raven came out of the bedroom, her hair done up neatly, wearing her bridal gown. Abby had assisted with her hair and Emori did her make up. Simple and classic, yet sleek and stylish.

“God Raven. You are flaming hot. So hot. Anya will die seeing you dressed like this.” Clarke and Octavia were almost in tears, watching their best friend all dressed up and ready to be sent off to be married.

Emori had already started crying, her baby sister getting married and being happy. “My god Raven, I'm so happy for you. My baby sister all grown up. Mum and dad would've been proud. Really proud.”

Raven hugs her sister tightly, reminding them of Anya and Lexa's relationship, two loving sisters always looking out for each other. Abby too had started crying, taking out a tissue from the drawer nearest to her and dabbing her eyes.

“Thanks guys. All of you. Couldn't have done it without your efforts. I swear to the goddamn gods O, you take us to the next bachelorette party, makes sure we fucking live to see tomorrow. Lexa was taking it hard.”

“My bad I'm sorry. I'll apologise to her later. For now, let's stop being emotional, because I will cry later again and I need to eat.” Octavia wipes the tear that escapes her eyes and the 4 woman sat down to eat. Letting the tux group get ready at the venue.

Raven was nervous as hell, counting down the hours before she makes her way over to the venue to be wedded with the love of her life.

* * *

 

Anya paced around the room, Lincoln and Aden were getting ready in the other changing room, leaving Anya with Lexa. Lexa was dressed up, her woman's tuxedo was clearly looking hotter on her than anything else. Anya couldn't relax at all, fearing that she was going to screw something up.

“Anya. Stop walking. What are you so worried about?”

“What if I forget my vows? What if I do something stupid and I cock up miserably?” Anya continues walking back and forth, Lexa digging out her make up kit so she could do Anya's make up.

“If you keep this up, I'll make you look like shit. I swear.”

“Fine.”

Anya sits herself down in the chair in front of the mirror, Lexa placing the make up kit on the table and getting to work.

“I wonder how you can remain this calm all the time Lexa. Even during bloody business meetings, you always stand tall strong, never showing fear.”  
“I don't know. I tell myself that everything will be okay. Even if it's not, it's better to keep calm than panic.”

“I'm sorry for what mom and dad did to you all those years. I never had the courage to do what you did. All those nights that I heard them punish you, god Lexa, I wanted to help you so bad. I…..”

“Anya stop. The past is the past. Let it go. Concentrate on the future. You worry for nothing. Now that Raven is married to you, you take care of her. I'll be fine with Clarke. She takes care of me. So later, you say your vows like it’s the last time you will ever see Raven, and you say it with all your heart. Got it?”

Anya opens her eyes to look at Lexa, tears forming in her eyes and the two sisters embrace each other. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Aden comes running in.

“Aunt Raven is here! Aunt Raven is here! She looks very pretty. Just like you Aunt Anya.” The kid was excited and his energy level was at its peak.

“Alright little man. You got the rings with you?”

“Yes I do. Uncle Lincoln has it with him. I'm going to be giving the rings to you right Aunt Anya?” His eyes were wide with pride as he had been given the task of giving the rings to them.

“Yup that's right. Now go wait with your Uncle Lincoln. We will be out in a minute.” Aden nods his head excitedly and rushes out the door.

Lexa walks over to the hangars, grabbing Anya's jacket and helping her put it on. Lexa helped to adjust the flower on the jacket, touching up the collars and arranging whatever was necessary on her tuxedo. Buttoning up the jacket, Lexa gives her sister one last look.

“You look perfect. Congratulations Anya. I love you sis.”

“I love you too. Sisters until the end of the road.”

“Until the end of the road.”

They embraced each other in a tight hug, Lincoln watching from the door, his heart melting at the sight of the two saying their final words of encouragement and love.

* * *

 

Raven stood at the top of the hill, looking down towards the alter where she could make out the shape of Anya, Lexa, Lincoln and Aden. Abby was standing right beside her, seemingly calm when Raven just wanted to dig a hole in the sand and hide in it.

“Stop worrying Raven. You won't fall or mess up.” Abby comments, knowing how nervous Raven was feeling.

“Everyone is here and I'm scared shitless out if my wits. God this is insane.”

“Of all the times Raven, you lose your balls right now?”

“Not funny Mom. Not the time for sarcastic jokes.” Raven grips onto her flowers tightly, trying to ease the tension in her body.

“I remember when I was getting married to Clarke's father. Jake. God. I was just like you. Everyone was watching. I prayed so hard that hopefully everything went smooth. And when I walked down the aisle, I felt confident as ever.”

“How did you overcome it?” Abby smiles as she looks back upon the memory of her wedding day.

“By staring into his eyes the entire time. Just like how Clarke and Lexa stare into each other. You realise every time that they switch off from the rest of the world. That's how I overcame mine. I've seen the way you look at Anya. Try it. I assure you will be fine.”

Raven smiles and nods her head. The music starts to play and she hears the tune that had been in the house all week. Lexa had created that tune for them. It was sort if like a sacred tune that only they would understand and it was a wedding gift from Lexa.

Clarke and Octavia quieted down immediately and they began walking forward. Emori whispering a few words, telling her to be brave before she walked forward. Raven hooks her arms around Abby's and they make their way down towards the aisle.

As the figures came into clearer view, Raven shifted her eyes towards Anya's, her eyes forming tears in them and her smile as wide as the open sea. Raven felt sheer joy and love from her. They were here now with family and friends and they were the happiest people in the world.

Their eyes never left each other as Raven made her way down the aisle and when she reached the front, she turned to face Abby and hugged her, giving a wink to her sister Emori, who was still crying since just now.

Anya reaches out her hand to her and she willingly accepts. They stand together face to face wanting to say a few words to each other but the Priest cleared his throat and they held back their words of love. Lexa had stopped playing and placed the guitar on the ground before walking back over to stand by Anya's side.

“Friends and Family of Raven Reyes and Anya Woods, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day.

We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Raven and Anya, by joining them in marriage.

All of us need and desire to love and to be loved.

And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship.

Raven and Anya, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts.

Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand.

Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another.

To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humour.

So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.”

Some people in the crowd were crying silently as they watch Raven and Anya holding hands and everyone just felt the love that radiated off the two.

“Now, since I know there won't be anyone who apposes of this marriage, Ms Woods, you may start with your vows to Ms Reyes.” The priest nodded his head and Anya turned to look at Raven.

“First thing first, you look really beautiful in that dress.” Everyone laughs lightly and Raven laughs too, trying to fight the tears that were about to fall.

“Raven, from the first time I met you, I really enjoyed the way you fixed that car. You were screaming and hollering at your buddy Wick, I tho to myself, I'm never going to get this chick. You were like a breath of fresh air to me. And purposely spilling coffee on you was the best decision I ever made in my life. You may be a smart mouth at times, but you’re my smart mouth that I will never get bored off. I promise you Raven, I will always be there by your side, even if the skies are falling right now, you will always be the first and last person on my mind. Forever and Always.”

Raven was crying at this point, trying her best not to mess up her make up. She smiled and she gripped Anya's hands tighter.

“Anya Woods, you were the craziest of people I've ever met in my life. The fact that you brought me to a high class restaurant on our first date, that was insane. I never thought I would set foot in a place like that ever in my life. Its not about the money. But because you said you wanted to remember my face under that crazy lamp that hung above our heads that night, I thou it was a bloody lame excuse to see me again. But you Anya, you loved me for what I am and I'm grateful for that. You didn't leave me when I had the accident and that shows me that you really do love me even if I'm a disaster. So I love you Anya. I love you with al my heart and soul.”

By those words, Everyone at the alter except Lincoln and Aden were crying. Lexa too was in tears, being the stoic person that she is and she let the tears roll as she watched them exchange their vows.

“Very well. Now that you have stated your vows, you may exchange the rings.”

Aden walks up with the rings in his hands, two boxes placed in his palms, Anya taking hers and Raven taking the other.

“With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you.”

Anya says it as she places the ring through Raven’s fingers. Raven in return did the same thing.

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

“Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Raven Reyes to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

“I Do.” Raven smiles happily at Anya.

“Do you take Anya Woods to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

“I Do.”

Everyone was silent, waiting for the priest to say the final words.

“Raven Reyes and Anya Woods, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them wife and wife. You may kiss your brides.”

The crowd erupted into cheers and claps, everyone becoming a sappy mess, crying and hugging one another as they watched Anya embrace her wife in a long passionate kiss. Octavia runs over to hug them along with Clarke, Emori and Aden who rushed to join in the hug.

It was a happy moment for everyone and the sheer joy and bliss from friends and family have their day the best wedding of their life.

“I love you Anya.”

“I love you too Raven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the two of them are finally married. I don't really know the order of how someone gets married. Like i tried researching and found so many ways to do it. As what online says. So i hope I don't offend anyone if its wrong. So I apologise before band if there are mistakes. So next chapter will be the wedding reception and load of fun. See you guys and sorry again for any mistakes or if i offended anyone. <3


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Reception

Music filled the the function room as everyone had gathered there for the wedding reception. Everyone of their friends and families were busy talking and dining, the atmosphere was just vibrant and lively. Clarke sat alone, watching the crowd enjoy themselves while she watched Lexa sing and play with the rest of the band.

“Stop moping Clarke. She will join you soon enough.” Octavia walks over to sit down on the chair beside her.

“I'm fine. Just enjoying the free flow of champagne thank you.”

“Come on. I know you. Aden could be your date. But I think he is entertaining Bellamy and Murphy somewhere. Have you at least talked to everyone?”

“Yup I did. Said hellos and caught up on the good old days. Mrs Petunia was very happy to see me as well.”

“Oh yeah. Missed going to her place to have freshly baked donuts. They were damn good.”

Clarke laughed as she remembered the times they would go over to the old woman's place after class ended. Just then, Lexa makes an announcement.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming. I would like to say a few words before anything else. Anya, my dearly beloved sister, I like to say congratulations on getting hitched. I still remember two years ago you called me on the phone screaming, telling me you were going out on a date. And you make such bloody random calls in the middle of the night to talk about Raven. And you Raven, what can I say, you really turned my sisters world upside down. In a good way.”

The crowd laughs and Lexa could see Raven flip the finger when no one else was looking.

“We didn't start off on good terms Raven. No doubt. You were always calling me to ask about Anya and we got closer over time. Although you still drive me up the wall with your crazy jokes and antics, nevertheless, I would like to welcome you to the family. You will be the best sister in law to date and always, and I really want to thank you for taking care of Anya when I couldn't. So congratulations to the happy couple. I would like to call everyone onto the dance floor with their dance partner and join in with the couples first dance.”

Everyone clapped for Lexa, Raven and Anya making their way into the center of the room, immediately holding hands and getting into position. Lexa started off on the song that Anya had requested as it was hers and Ravens song.

“If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love

It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me

You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me

Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me.”

Everyone was laughing and smiling. Clarke felt tears form in her eyes as she watched her two best friends dance together happily, kissing and smiling. They deserved every bit of happiness and she was happy for them. Octavia had disappeared onto the dance floor with Lincoln to dance as well.

Clarke wished Lexa had the time to ask her to dance as well. But she had a job to do. Some had continued dancing while others went back to talking and eating desserts. Clarke continued to sip on her beer when she felt someone's arms wrap around her neck. The same familiar arms that always held her and she relaxed into the touch.

“Didn't think I would let you sit here all alone and mope now would i?” Lexa whispered into her ears and Clarke smiled before Lexa moved around to look at Clarke.

“Well Ms Woods, you seemed pretty busy in the first place. You have a lot of making up to do.”

“Indeed. Shall we have that dance somewhere quiet then?” Lexa look spectacularly hot in her woman tuxedo, the shirt gripping tightly to her toned body and Lexa held out her hand for Clarke to take, in which she accepted it all too easily.

Lexa brought them out of the venue, their hands still interlocking with each other and they made their way down to the beach, close to the shoreline where there wasn't anyone soul around and it was just them. The music was fairly faint from where they were and they knew no one would come looking for them.

Lexa released her grip on Clarke, taking of her jacket and dropping it to the ground.

“Ouch. That's one expensive jacket to place on the ground.” Clarke teased as Lexa undid her braids, letting her hair fall freely to the sides.

“Well Ms Griffin, I'm not a woman of suits and ties.”

“Says the one who is a CEO of a multi million dollar company.” Clarke scoffs as Lexa walks over to take Clarke's hands, pulling Clarke forward with all her strength, crashing their bodies together smoothly.

“Smooth Commander.” Lexa starts swaying them to the rhythm of the music that was still audible to their ears.

“Well, you love me for being the smooth romantic sap that I am around you.”

“Mmmm I do. I always do.”

The two woman danced, moving in the sands and Lexa twirled Clarke around a few times, causing the two woman to laugh and smile happily as they danced together. They kissed and hugged and danced around, Lexa picking her up and twirling them around again.

“This is so much better than dancing in a function room full of people.”

“You have yet to see the grand finale. Come on. We got 10 minutes.” Lexa starts taking off her clothes, stripping all the way done until there wasn't any cloth left on her.

“We are not swimming Lexa. Mom will kill us.”

“Don't care. Let's go.”

Before Clarke could oppose, Lexa takes off into the water, diving in and swimming a ways out. Clarke grumbled, taking off her bridesmaids dress, undoing her bun and running into the cold water. She cursed under her breath as the cold sensation of the water fill her bones and she swam her way out to Lexa.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's arms to support her and Clarke immediately wraps her arms around Lexa's neck. The moonlight gave them enough light to stare at each other. Lexa's eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, along with Clarke's. Being there with each other was the only thing they ever loved and it was home for the two.

“10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1. I love you Clarke.”

Lexa counted down and when she those 3 letters words, the sky was lit up with fireworks. Clarke stared in awe how Lexa knew there were going to be fireworks in the sky and she marvelled at the sight.

“How?”

“Well, let's just say the company happens to be a fan of mine. So I sort of gotten them to arrange the fireworks for the wedding reception.”

Clarke laughs at Lexa's smartness and pulls her into a kiss, letting the fireworks illuminate the dark sky. They could hear faint cheers as the guests watched the fireworks and they didn't even bother about what was going on back up at the restaurant.

Clarke separated from Lexa and looked at her in the eyes. “I love you too Lexa Woods.”

Lexa smiled and pulled them back into a kiss before hearing screams and shouts from familiar voices. Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Anya, Bellamy and Murphy came running towards the beach, carrying bottles in their hands and stripping as they made their way into the water.

“Come on assholes. Were getting drunk and suffering again tomorrow.” Raven shouts from the shoreline, seeing the two lovebirds swimming a ways out. The two swam back to shore, everyone was naked, which none of them cared about, and they stood in a circle with the rest.

“Seriously you guys. Ditching everyone to come here and drink?” Lexa eyes Anya who smirked at the two.

“You two were so caught up out here, the reception ended a good 45 minutes ago. We said out thanks and we realised you two had disappeared. So the only place you guys would ever go is down to the beach. I know you well enough Lexa.” Anya throws 2 plastic cups at her before Murphy takes out a bottle from his bag.

“Okay Ladies and Gents. I brought my all too famous moonshine. Brought it all the way from New York and brewed specially for all of us.” He walks around the group, pouring the alcohol into the glasses.

“I'm going to die again tomorrow.” Lexa complains after her disastrous morning that day and Bellamy chuckles at her.

“Bad bachelorette party Lexa? Saw the video Octavia took. You were really wasted.”

“Fuck my life. Thanks to Raven and Clarke here, I had no bloody choice.” Lexa purposely said their names out loud, causing Raven to stick her tongue out.

“Not my fault your girlfriend kept betting with me. You could have let her drink you know. At most she would have been in the bathroom.”

“Why you little……” Bellamy grabs Lexa by the waist, pulling her backwards as she struggled to get out of his grasp to kill Raven.

Clarke glares at Raven who raises her hands, Anya rolling her eyes and smacking Raven’s head. Octavia had one too many earlier and she was laughing hysterically at the group. Murphy stood in front of Lexa with Clarke, trying to get her to relax and not kill the newlywed on their wedding day.

“Relax Lexa. Let them get away with it today at least. They just got married.” Lincoln calls over to her, who had calmed down considerably.

“Fine fine. I'll be nice.”

“Now that's my girl. Since you were being such a sweetie pie, I'll give you extra moonshine.” Bellamy still held onto Lexa just in case she decided to change her mind and jump Raven’s ass.

Clarke wasn't worried about Bellamy holding Lexa, knowing he was too gay to even feel anything for woman, but she trusted him as her close friend and he was looking out for Lexa as well.

“Alrighties. Here's the deal. Whoever downs my shitty moonshine last will have to take the Challenge. But I wont say until we down the shots. Ready?”

Everyone places their cups to their mouths, Lexa knowing she was going to lose because of the amount Murphy had put in.

“GO!”

Everyone groans as they downed their shot, Raven throwing her cup to the ground, signalling that she had finished. The next two was Anya and Clarke, throwing their cups to the ground.

Murphy threw his with Lincoln, leaving Lexa, Octavia and Bellamy. Octavia all but manages to finish it before Bellamy and Lexa could dump their cups to their cups to the ground. Lexa grits her teeth and drops to the ground, groaning at the disgusting liquid she just swallowed. Bellamy was coughing to the side, Clarke was rubbing her throat while Raven and Anya took It like a champ.

Octavia was already off puking at the side, Lincoln rubbing her back.

“Well sorry Lexa. You're up against Bellamy.”

“Well no shit sherlock. What's the catch?” Lexa was still coughing on the shitty moonshine and Bellamy groaned.

“Okay okay. So, you two are gonna have to swim to that pole I stuck out there, go around it and the first one back wins. Simple as that.”

“Alright Murphy. There's more to it than that. So spit it out.” Raven stood up to him this time, feeling bad for making fun of Lexa and she was in to help her this time.

“Okay fine. There is a bag there. And it's a gift that might interest you guys. I bought it so that it will make the competition a little better. But not telling you what it is. So you guys are gonna have to fight for it. Trust me, it's worth it.”

Murphy walks over to give Bellamy a quick kiss before pushing his lover to the edge of the shoreline.

“I don't care if we win or loose Lexa. It could get dangerous. So please be careful and come back safe.” Clarke rubs Lexa's cheeks with her palms, Raven and Anya walking up to them both.

“Look Lexa, sorry about earlier. I know your head is swimming in alcohol. We are too. So if shit is going bad, come back alright?” Raven gives her a look of concern for the pole was pretty far off.

“I'll be fine. Can be as bad as this morning. That was hell.”

“Just be safe sis.” Anya says gripping her sisters shoulders.

“Hey Lexa. Be safe out there. Take care of Bellamy too okay? We take care of each other.” Lincoln shouts to her as he nursed Octavia who wasn't even awake at all. Lexa walks towards the edge of the shoreline, Bellamy already looking like shit.

“If you die, I save your life. If I die, you save my life. Fair deal?”

“Damn you got it.” They shook hands in agreement, Murphy’s moonshine taking a hit at them pretty hard. Murphy stands away from the two, counting down.

“3.2.1. Go!”

The two of them dove into the water, heading off to a good start. The alcohol in their system gave them the adrenaline rush to speed through the water and under the waves before breaking the surface for air. They were both going at a steady pace, and eventually they did reach the pole. Lexa and Bellamy were panting so hard, they felt like passing out there and then.

“I swear to god Bell, I'm so not taking another cup of your boyfriends shitty moonshine ever in my life again.”  
“Make that the two of us.” Bellamy groped around the pole for the bag and Bellamy made a face.

“What?” Lexa looks at Bellamy who pulls the rope and the end comes up, the rope having snapped.

“Ah fuck. And here I thought we could at least share the winnings.

“Well, I knew what the gift was anyway. It was just a pair of movie tickets to watch and movie you want.”

“Not such a waste then. So, how are we going to make it back? My tits about frozen already.”

“As well as my dick. I think it shrunk considerably.” The two laughed as they bonded over such nonsense.

They had only met a few times at Octavia's restaurant for dinner when she was in town for a business meeting. Bellamy had issues back then with himself, trying to figure out why he didn't like girls and Lexa was the one who talked to him about it.

Anya couldn't really much help because she was Bisexual like Raven. And Octavia and Lincoln were straight. So she was introduced to him by Octavia and they hit it off with a bang. Bellamy would text her at times to talk about his feelings and Lexa advised him as much as he could.

Clarke and Bellamy were best friends as well, but he didn't feel comfortable to talk to anyone about him being full on gay.

“I feel like sleeping.” Bellamy says and she knew that if the two of them fell asleep in their alcoholic gaze, it would be a disaster.

“No. We have to swim back. Whether we like it or not. Come on.” The two pushed away from the pole and began their swim back to shore. It was harder to swim back as the currents were dragging them back out to sea, making it twice as hard to fight the currents. Bellamy had swam faster back to shore, leaving a struggling Lexa behind.

As Bellamy got out of the water and walked up towards the group, Murphy jumped upand hugged Bellamy tightly.

“What happened out there? You guys had been gone for at least a good half hour.”

“Shit that long?” Bellamy sat back down on the ground, Clarke standing up and looking out towards the shoreline.

“Where's Lexa?”

“She was right behind when I last saw her.” Clarke took off running down to the shoreline, looking around frantically for her lover. She was about to jump in to the water when she spotted Lexa lying on the sand a few steps away from the shoreline, on leg up and the rest of her limbs spread out.

Walking over to her, Lexa turned her head over to Clarke and let out breathy laughs.

“Please tell me you brought a blanket. It's fucking cold.”

“You scared me for a minute. What took you two so long?” Clarke knelt down beside Lexa and traced her fingers down Lexa's stomach.

“Tired. We stayed there for a while. Then swam back. We went for nothing anyway. No competition needed. Too tired.”

Clarke moved to lay on top of Lexa, sharing the body heat as she felt Lexa's cool skin pierce her warm body. Lexa let out a satisfying sigh, wrapping her arms around Clarke so that she wouldn't go.

“Ready to go home?”

“Yes please. Can we sleep in the shed tonight? It's nice and warm in there.” Clarke laughs and caresses her cheeks.

“Sure baby. Anything for you.” They both kissed each other before going over to collect their clothes, Raven and Anya were too busy to even acknowledge their friends picking up their clothes and dropping it on them, receiving a glare from Raven.

The group decided to call it a night, Lincoln carrying a sleeping Octavia to the car, Bellamy and Murphy wishing their goodnights and apology before catching a cab to the hotel. The others took the car home, Anya taking the wheel since she only had Murphy's moonshine for a drink that day and they all went home.

Everyone had disappeared to their own spaces, Lexa and Clarke taking a hot bath, before leaving the newlywed couple to bang in the room, giving Lincoln and Octavia their bedroom to avoid the noise.

The two lovebirds were so dead tired that when they got to the shed, they immediately crashed onto the furs, knocking themselves out to dreamland and hugging each other tightly like no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im sorry if some characters didn't get their time. I was thinking to out almost everyone in but I didn't want to bore you guys with too many characters. So i added Bellamy and Murphy into their circle and will be expanding on their history together next chapter since it's thanksgiving week. Abby will be cooking up a big meal at Clexa's place so stay tuned. Thanks for keeping up with my terrible writing these past few days. Been busy trying to get packed and settle work stuff. See you guys tomorrow. Love yalls :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving dinner.

The day before thanksgiving, everyone was seated in Clarke and Lexa's apartment, chilling and watching Netflix while waiting for Abby to come over. The night after the wedding reception had been filled with countless others spending the morning in the bathroom, Lexa had thrown up in the bucket that they brought over and blamed Murphy for his disgusting moonshine.

Octavia didn't wake up until 4 in the afternoon, Raven was spewing her guts out in the bathroom as well, Anya holding her hair back and rubbed her wife’s back. Clarke did the same for Lexa since she was miserable from that morning. After watching Lexa spew her guts out, Clarke felt her stomach churn as well and she too joined in the spewing contest which was absolutely gross.

They allowed themselves rest for the rest of their time and they four couples decided that they would have Thanksgiving dinner together, Abby being the master Chef.

“Why is Mom cooking when clearly I am the better chef?” Octavia groans after she had argued with Abby to let her cook, but turns out, everyone else wanted Abby to cook.

“Because idiot, a mother’s cooking is the best cooking in the world. No one can ever beat that. It's goo enough she's letting you into the kitchen to help her out.” Anya replies as she finishes up her paperwork on the computer. Clarke was drawing something in her sketchpad, Raven annoying the shit out of her for ungodly reasons.

“Fine fine. I wonder when they would be back though. Its been 2 hours already.”

“The boys will be fine. Lincoln has the strength of a bear, Bellamy is a hard ass cop and Murphy is just…… Murphy. Mom won't kill them.” Clarke says after she swats Raven’s hands.

“And Clarkey here is waiting for her knight in shining armour to come back to her.” Raven teases again, knowing Clarke has a fairly long fuse, but not as long as Lexa's.

“Shuddup asshole.” Clarke glares at Raven who rolls to the side, backing off before she pushes Clarke too far.

“Relax Clarke, Lexa will be back sooner than you think. She's handling something's for me. Nothing that would kill her.” Anya reassures Clarke.

“It better be. Or I'm so kicking your butt.”

Just then, they heard the boys laughing as they made their way up the stairs, carrying bags of food and ingredients for their Thanksgiving dinner. Abby was walking behind them last and was immediately greeted by Ginger, who was always going to Abby every time she came over to their apartment.

“Thank you boys. Such darlings you 3 are.”

The ladies in the room groaned, knowing that Abby purposely said that to annoy them since they had more problems than the guys had. The guy's looked over at the ladies, knowing they were going to glare at them for a while.

“Alright. The ladies turn now. The 4 of you better not burn Lexa's kitchen to the ground, or she would cut your heads off and put it on a stake.” Abby warned the girls in a stern manor before taking everything out of the shopping bags.

“Yes Mom.” All the ladies replied and made their way over into the kitchen, Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy crashing in the living room and switching on football. Guys being guys, they grabbed beers from the fridge and left the ladies to their own devices.

“Okay so, Octavia, you are going to help me chop, Anya, your making brownies, Clarke your in charge of Apple Cider drink with Raven. Think you can all do it?” The smiled and nodded their heads, getting to work on their respective chores.

Abby helped each of them along the way, making sure that they were doing everything properly. Octavia found it fascinating that even though she was the head chef of her own restaurant, the way Abby cooked was so different that she couldn't help but take a step back to watch how Abby had done her cooking.

“So, since it's thanksgiving, any thanksgiving stories to rat out?” Raven smiles cheekily, wanting to hear embarrassing stories about her friends.

“Why Raven? Getting bored already?” Octavia turns to give her best friend a smirk before going back to chopping. Raven only rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself.

“Oh I have one. I'm sure Clarke would be thrilled to remember that day again.” Abby smiles at the group who had stopped what they were doing to look up at Abby.

“Mom no. Not that embarrassing story.”

“As I was saying, Clarke was 10 years old when she made a fool of herself. Was the night of thanksgiving, everyone was gathered at the house, full of people. Then Clarke comes walking through the front door crying.”

“What happened next?” Anya was listening intently, Clarke glaring at her because she would rat out that story for Lexa to hear.

“She was crying because she was too busy playing with the neighbour boy, she didn't realise that there was an empty patch in the lawn where I wanted to put flowers in, and she comes trucking along, tripping from the hole and landing face flat into a mud puddle. If only I kept that picture, her face was covered completely in mud and only her eyes could be seen.”

The 3 ladies laughed hysterically at the story, Clarke hiding her red face in her palms, wishing she could die that very moment. Raven was wiping the tears of her eyes as she laughed at her best friend.

“God that was funny. Okay anymore embarrassing stories to tell?” Octavia asks as she wiped the tears from her own eyes.

“Last year thanksgiving……” Anya starts, her turn to rat out her wife.

“Don't you dare Anya. Don't you dare.”

“Shut up Raven. You laughed at me, now it's my turn.” Clarke smirked before turning to face Anya.

“Well dipshit Raven here decided she was going to be nice to the next door neighbour. So, she bought them an already made apple pie, makes her way over to their door and knocks. Three seconds later, the door opens and here she finds a crazy looking old woman, covered in black dirt. Raven threw the pie at her face, thinking that the woman was a murderer and fled back to our apartment.”

“That's it?” Octavia says, waving the knife in her hands around, causing Abby to snatch it out of her hand before she hurts someone.

“Nope. Apparently, the old woman was cooking turkey and her oven blew, that's why she was covered in black stuff. So every time Raven bumps into the old lady, her walking stick goes flying to her sorry ass.”

“Jesus Raven. That's like mean man. Really mean.” Clarke sighed, expecting better of her friend.

“Okay I did try to apologise to her but you know, it wasn't pretty. I swear I thought she wanted to kill me. She had a bloody knife in her hand.”

“Just because someone in the house has a knife doesn't mean she is a murderer goofball.” Octavia scolds her friend who rolls her eyes at them.

“How about you Anya? Any embarrassing moments or mishaps from your family?” Clarke easily felt the mood change in the room. Most of them knew Lexa was treated differently and that Anya was the favourite child.

“Not really no. Lexa and I weren't exactly on good terms then.”

“What happened?” Abby probed further, trying to understand what happened in the family.

“Well of course you all know about our parents wanting a son, but Lexa came along instead. So they despised her and left her out of any holidays that we had. I would join my parents at house warming parties and thanksgiving was always with our parents friends and relatives. Lexa was simply non-existent. So really we had no happy memories back then.”

Anya looked disappointed, because Lexa never got to enjoy the life if what it means to be a perfect family as did Anya because their parents were working even on a holiday.

“Is that why Lexa went to work today? Because she feels left out all the time?” Abby asks again, the rest of the girls had stayed quiet, not daring to say anything.

“That's one of the reasons. She still has some walls that she's built but I can’t possibly see over them at all. Sometimes I don't see what she went through, but I know she still has insecurities. At least she's better than before.” Anya smiles, as do the rest, Clarke smiles as well knowing that Lexa would talk to her about it when she's ready to do so.

“Okay at least rat something out that she did embarrassingly. Just one. Fill my needs here An!” Raven smirks knowing her sister should have a lot to rat out about her sister during the older days. No one was ever innocent.

“Now now Raven. Lexa is too innocent to do anything stupid.” Abby states as she goes on to stuff the turkey.

“Innocent my ass.” Raven spat and received a glare from Abby.

“Okay there was one incident after graduation. I have to say Clarke, Lexa was quite the party animal.” Octavia snickers loudly and Raven drums her fingers on the table, waiting anxiously to tell the story.

“Well, it was summer break. Lexa was free for the month so a couple of friends of hers decided to head to the beach at night for a fire festival or some goofy thing like that. Anyways, I happened to be there with my college friends, and oh boy she was a mess. She was dressed only in her bikini, she came running across the beach screaming and hollering saying thank you to everyone before she crashed into the sand. I knew she was drunk, had one too many but the funny thing that happened was, Lexa had woken up from her drunken state, still drunk, and she looks over to me and smiles before passing out again and hitting her head on a rock.”

Their laughter died down when they heard Lexa hit her head hard on a rock, knowing it was a serious issue.

“Jesus. How is she even still alive?” Clarke looks at Anya unbelievably.

“Well, everyone just laughed at her and of course I went over to have a look, praying that she's still alive and not dead. So I check her head and no injuries whatsoever and she was still breathing. So I got wasted the entire night and in the morning I woke up, the two of us were tied to a tree naked facing each other and the only way for us to get loose was to bite the rope and undo it.”

All of them were laughing hysterically, sisters getting into trouble together even when they didn't come together at a party. It was something they all admired about the two.

“Okay so you two did make it out right? Or stuck there for hours?” Abby asked this time, showing concern for all her so called daughters.

“Uhhhhhhhhhh…….. It didn't turn out as planned really. The cops were making rounds and found us. So we sorta had to walk into the police station naked before we were actually given clothes. So that's our embarrassing story. Fun times but ugly moments.”

Raven was in tears at her wife’s crazy days with her sister. The worse possible trouble they could get into during their college days.

“I'm so going to disturb Lexa about this. She will be pissed as fuck.” Raven clasped her hands together and laughed sinisterly.

“I swear you ladies have some terrible language. No wonder you ended up marrying each other.” Abby sighed and she continued helping Octavia.

They spent the rest if the afternoon in the kitchen, helping and laughing at all other stories that happened, learning more and more about each other. The guys were playing playstation when they finished watching the football game on tv.

By evening time, everyone had settled in the living room, talking and playing card games, Abby making sure the food was done and getting the table set up. As she did so, Lexa comes walking up the stairs and immediately embraces Lexa in a hug.

“How was your day Lexa?”

“Same thing everyday when I was working. Anya goes back to work the day after. So I'm not really bothered by it. Need help setting up?”

“That would be much appreciated my dear.”

“Oh and I met someone at the office today. He will be joining us for dinner.” Just then, Marcus Kane came walking up the stairs and Abby's eyes lit up like a thousand stars. She quickly pulled him into a hug and kissed him discreetly so that Clarke wouldn't see her with him yet.

“I'll leave you two to yourselves then. Excuse me.”

Lexa makes her way over to the living, and everyone was happy to see her. Clarke especially as she watched her hot looking girlfriend pull her up from the floor and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her passionately.

“Awwwwwwww so sweet.” Murphy says as he watches the two kiss away without a care in the world.

“I missed you.” Clarke whispers into Lexa's ears.

“I missed you too. We have a guest joining us. Remember Marcus Kane?”

“You mean the sweet guy you liked in your Coalition?”

“Yup that's the one. Came by the office today to look for Anya but saw me in there. So we just needed to clarify on some things and that's all. Since he is alone, thought I would invite him over for dinner.” Lexa smiles and places a kiss on Clarke's cheek.

“You nerd. Always the nice and smart one.” She chuckles and pulls Lexa towards their bedroom.

“Try not to fuck each other before dinner. Were starving and dinner is almost ready.” Octavia hollers from where she was seated with Lincoln on one of the chairs watching tv.

Inside their bedroom after locking the doors, Clarke immediately pushes Lexa onto the bed. Immediately straddling Lexa, Clarke kisses Lexa roughly, causing Lexa to moan. She immediately moves to attack Lexa's neck.

“Clarke. Dinner is almost ready. I don't want your mom coming in on us. Or the rest.”

“Shhhhhh. We have 10 minutes. Let's make the most of it.” Clarke goes back to making marks on Lexa's neck, Lexa immediately switching their positions.

“Fair enough.”

* * *

 

“I wonder how long more do we have to wait for the two lovebirds to finish their make out session in the bedroom.” Octavia complains as everyone else were seated at the table except for Abby who was still busy in the kitchen.

“Let them be sis. They need their alone time too you know.” Bellamy stands up for the two as he grabs Murphy's hand under the table.

Anya and Marcus were in a deep conversation about work, boring Raven completely and she decided to disturb Murphy who was sitting next to her, as she poked his arm and his face countless times. Lincoln and Bellamy were having their own conversation about a baseball game that they seemed interested in.

Finally, Clarke and Lexa embraced the rest of the company at the table, receiving a whole round of smirks as they eyed Clarke and Lexa's neck that were covered in icky bites. Lexa had changed her clothes and took the seat beside the empty one left for Abby.

“Looks like some people here had a good time. Didn't know quickies still existed between the two of you. Knowing you spend hours in that puny shed across the street.” Raven smirks and shifts her eyebrows up and down.

“Zip it Raven. Do you want me to expose all your dirty little secrets to the world?” Clarke retaliates and Murphy snickers to himself.

“Alright. Let's keep things civilised eh?” Marcus smiles and Clarke finds it funny that Lexa would invite him over for dinner.

“Yes sir.” The rest of the table salutes and he laughs softly at the younger people in the room.

“Okay everyone. The turkey is ready!” They all clapped as Abby brought the turkey out and placed in the middle of the long table, happy and the ‘ooohs’ and ‘ahhhhs’ that cane along with it made Abby's heart swell in love as they call her mom now. She took them all as her children now after getting to be with her daughter again after years of not seeing her.

“So, who is going to say grace?” Abby asks as she looked around the table. No one moved at all knowing they were pretty bad at it.

“Alright then, since no one wants to volunteer, then how about you say grace Marcus? Since you're our guest, you can have the honour.” Marcus looks at Abby wide eyed, clearly showing that he himself wasn't good at it, but nonetheless, he nodded his head, causing Lexa to smirk at him.

“Right of course. Ah let's all hold hands then.” Everyone grabs each other's hands and closes their eyes, Marcus clearing his throat countless times trying to think of what to say.

“Our Father in Heaven,  
We give thanks for the pleasure  
Of gathering together for this occasion.  
We give thanks for this food  
Prepared by loving hands.  
We give thanks for life,  
The freedom to enjoy it all  
And all other blessings.  
As we partake of this food,  
We pray for health and strength  
To carry on and try to live as You would have us.  
This we ask in the name of Christ,  
Our Heavenly Father. Amen.”

“Amen.” Everyone said in return and clearly when they opened their eyes, they were shocked by the way Marcus had said it, believing him to be an extremely religious man. But he said he used to hear those words his father used to say when he was younger.

“Alright. Let's dig in everyone.”

They settled in, taking as much food as possible to fill their plates and they shoved down their food. They talked casually, laughing and talking, making jokes as they went along. Marcus too had made some jokes and stories, Clarke watching her mother intently, knowing she was smitten by the man.

“Why do I get the feeling my mum likes this guy a lot?” Clarke whispers to Lexa's ears, loud enough for Lexa to hear.

“Maybe she is. I don’t know. But they would make a fine couple.”

“No way.” Clarke snorts as she eyes her mother again who was flirting with him and he flirted back.

Dinner went on for at least two hours, the turkey all about finished with everything else and Abby was a happy woman. Her cooking was the best as what all of them said, including Octavia who claimed Abby as the best cook in the world. A mothers cooking can never beat anyone else's cooking.

After the ladies helped to clean up, they retreated back to the living room, some lying on the floor after stuffing themselves to such good food and it was damn near impossible to eat anything more. They were all happy for such a great meal.

“Thanks for dinner mom. It was heavenly.” Anya said as she laid on the floor with Raven.

“Thanks mom.” The whole lot said as they smiled at her and she instantly gave an ‘awwwwww’ to them.

“I'm glad you all liked my cooking. Couldn't have done it without everyone's help. And thank you for coming Marcus. Was nice to have you around as well.” She smiled over to him and he gave her a wink in return.

“Lexaaaaaaa. Play a song for us. Something that says were full and content so that we can now relax and fall asleep.” Murphy beams as he and Bellamy leaned against each other.

“Yeah man. We want to hear your heavenly voice after a heavenly dinner. You promised the last time we texted.” Bellamy perks his head up at her who was sitting on the chair with Clarke sitting on Lexa’s lap stroking her hair.

“Yeah yeah. Hang on.” She lifts Clarke up with her and places Clarke in the chair, disappearing into the bedroom and coming back out with her guitar.

Everyone turned to look at Lexa as she settled herself back in the chair, Clarke sitting on the floor in front of her to look into her eyes. Lexa adjusted the strings, tuning it to her liking before singing.

“You call me out upon the waters  
The great unknown where feet may fail  
And there I find You in the mystery  
In oceans deep  
My faith will stand

And I will call upon Your name  
And keep my eyes above the waves  
When oceans rise  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
For I am Yours and You are mine

Your grace abounds in deepest waters  
Your sovereign hand  
Will be my guide  
Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me  
You've never failed and You won't start now

So I will call upon Your name  
And keep my eyes above the waves  
When oceans rise  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
For I am Yours and You are mine

Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior

Oh, Jesus, you're my God!

I will call upon Your name  
Keep my eyes above the waves  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
I am Yours and You are mine.”

Everyone clapped again, feeling the thanksgiving spirit and they continued the rest of the night laughing and talking as one big happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday guys. Was really busy and when i came home, I crashed out and didn't write. Sorry about that. But will be back to the norm again now. If i did insult anyone about this chapter im sorry because im not too familiar with thanksgiving. But anyways hope you enjoy it. See you guys soon. Love ya alls. :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya go off on their Honeymoon. Lexa has a confrontation with someone in particular.

“Anya get your ass moving. We are going to be late for our flight.” Raven screams from the living room as she throws one of their bags at Lexa who was walking over to grab it from her and gets thrown off her feet when Raven threw it with such force.

“What the fuck is in here? The whole wardrobe?” Lexa snarls as she stands up to rub her butt.

“Don't ask. Anya packed it. If you want to get smart about it. Take it up with Anya.” Raven rolls her eyes ar Lexa who flips the finger at her and disappears downstairs. It had been two weeks since thanksgiving and Raven and Anya were going on their honeymoon to travel Europe. They were going back packing and will be back on New Years eve to celebrate with the other couple.

“Coming coming. Just making sure we are packed for the trip. Clarke and Lexa?” Anya comes rushing out of their room her jacket in hand with Raven.

“Their in the car already. I said goodbye to Ginger. Have you?”Anya stops and looks around to find the sleeping cat on the couch. Anya walks over and rubs the cats head, giving it a kiss before walking off with Raven downstairs.

Clarke fished out a few cupcakes that were in the fridge, Lexa having made extra in case there were orders that were needed to be given. Lexa was busy putting the bags in the car and Clarke took 4 out for them to eat.

Raven and Anya came downstairs and grabbed a cupcake each from the counter.

“God these cupcakes are godly. Never get tired of it. So gonna miss these for a few weeks.” Raven licks the cream off, just like Lexa does when she eats her cupcakes. Anya was just like Clarke eating everything as a whole. Lexa walks back into the shop and grabs her cupcake that Clarke had left for her on the table.

“So you got everything?” Lexa asks the married couple.

“Yup. Were good to go. Will you two idiots survive without us?” Anya looks at the two woman who starts laughing hysterically.

“Why wouldn't we be? Selling cupcakes is a simple job you know. We can handle ourselves perfectly fine.” Clarke smiles happily knowing that she and Lexa were going to have a couple of weeks all to themselves until New Years eve when the two idiots will comeback from their honeymoon.

“Fucking asshole. I know you too well Clarke. You're happy were gone for a few weeks so you can fuck your girlfriend left right and center.”

“Watch it Raven. Or I'll make sure you can sleep on the street outside my shop for the rest of your life.” Raven all but hid behind Anya after receiving a low growl from Lexa in warning for her words.  
“Fine fine. Shall we go? We're running late.” They finished up in the kitchen and made their way out to the car, Lexa closing up the shop and putting a few things away before joining the rest in the car.

Before Lexa joined them, Raven and Anya gets in the car with Clarke, locking the doors to have a quick conversation with Clarke.

“Okay so, when we get back, we will surprise you guys at the shop where your gonna propose to Lexa correct?” Raven starts her topic immediately, Anya watching for Lexa.

“Yes. Octavia and Lincoln will be joining us for New Years and they will be licking you guys up at the airport. So, when she finally says yes, I'll send a text to let you guys know and you can pull up to the front door and pop the champagne.” Clarke briefly describes what they had to do and both Anya and Raven nodded before unlocking the door when Lexa starts walking up to the car.

“Alright. Shop is secure. Time to hit the road.”

“Yeehaw. We going Europe woot woot!” Raven screams and punches the air, almost hitting Anya in the face.

“Just make sure you two don't die somewhere in a ditch. It not Lexa and I will have to scour the entire Europe for you two dingbats.”

“Yeah yeah. Will call every weekend like usual Clarke. Ooooh do you guys want anything from there?” Raven takes out her little notebook, having bought it to put down on the list of things to buy for friends.

“Uhhhhhh nothing I guess. We don't have anything in mind that we need right Clarke?” Lexa briefly looks at Clarke before looking back at the road.

“Not that I know of either. Maybe when mom comes over later we can ask her if she wants anything specific.” Clarke clarifies again before nodding at Raven and they continued the drive to the airport.

Traffic wasn't too bad and Lexa was pretty happy that she could get the newlyweds to the airport on time for them to check in. Still having a good hour left before they had to go in, they decided to have an early lunch, stopping to eat at a Macdonalds, due to the limited options available to their liking. It was time for them to leave and they stood in front of the security gate.

“Well you two. Try to stay out of trouble okay?” Anya looks at the two lovebirds who nods their head and hugged one another. Saying soft words to each other, Clarke and Lexa wrapped their arms around each other's waist and waved goodbye at the happy newlyweds as they entered and disappeared around the corner.

“Finally. Just us again.” Clarke let's out a heavy sigh, Lexa chuckles and pulls them along back to the car.

“You do realise there's always the shed if you want to get away from them. We never complained at all about sleeping in there.”

“Well, that's because I have you. So I can live in there forever with you really.” They had reached their car, Lexa stoping them by the passenger side.

Lexa pulls Clarke into a soft kiss, pushing her up against the car and the smiled and giggled in between kisses. They separated for air, leaning their heads against each other's and smiled. Green eyes met blue and they stared for a long while.

Clarke's phone rang at that point of time, causing the two to snap back to reality.

“It's mom.”

“Tell her will be home in an hour latest.” Lexa moves to get into the drivers seat and Clarke answered the phone.

“Hi mom.”

“Hello honey. Where are you guys?”

“Were at the airport mom. We sent Raven and Anya off remember?” Clarke realised her Mothers voice was off.

“Honey…….”

“Mom what's wrong?” Lexa looks over in worry as she realised the sudden change of tone in Clarke's tone.

“Honey, there's someone here at the shop. Says her name is Allie. Wants to speak to Lexa. And she says it's important.” Her mother sounded weary about what this Allie woman wanted.

“Alright. Will be back soon then. See you.”

“Travel safely. Love you honey.”

“Love you too mom. Bye.” Clarke hung up the phone and looked over at Lexa, her knuckles gone white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

“Allie is at your shop Lexa. What does she want? Tell me who she really is Lexa. You only told me briefly that she wanted to take over your company and the coalition. I know there's more to it than that. So tell me.”

Lexa sighs as she drove down the highway, the rotors in her brain turning and turning while Clarke waited patiently.

“Allie was my age when we first met back in high school. Our parents were big corporate business people who worked together. She was going to take over their company when she grew up as did i. We were going to work together back in those days to create a stable company as share partners. We thought we could be better than our parents were. But I did know that my parents had bought over her parents company. Her parents refused to work for my parents and they left. Her mother left for another rich man and disappeared, her Father committed suicide because they were broke. She disappeared for years. After my parents died and I took over the company, I formed the coalition and nobody dared to go against me. But I was wrong. Allie had set up a company that's as strong as mine. She has been giving Anya offers to join with her but of course I told Anya no.”

Clarke listened intently at Lexa's story, understanding what was going on in her lovers life before.

“Why did you say no? Wouldn't it be better?”

“No it wouldn't. Allie swore upon her life back then when I attended her fathers funeral. She won't stop until she has what's hers and that means she would destroy what my parents had built and she will be the one to take over. She threatened Anya years ago. I'm not going to let her take any of my family away from me.” Lexa's face had softened immensely than it was earlier, sadness clouded over her face.

“Is that why you stayed after all this time? To take care of everything and to be there for Anya?”

“Yes. Allie isn't the same person she used to be anymore Clarke. Maybe back then I could have talked to her. But she shut everyone out. Clarke listen to me, is not that I want to make her look bad or evil. But she will destroy anyone in her path to get what she wants.”

Clarke smiles and pulls Lexa's hand into her own before pulling them up to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

“I trust you Lexa. And I love you. We will get through this together.”

Lexa smiles back, knowing Clarke would be by her side no matter what and Clarke knew that Lexa was always looking out for her sister. She always have and always will. And that was something she admired about Lexa. Strong willed and smart, but loving and gentle around Clarke. They made their way back to the shop as fast as they could, hoping that things will eventually work out.

* * *

 

Abby sat against the door of the shop which had a small ledge to sit on and she waited patiently for her daughters to return. The woman who called herself Allie waited in the car and Abby found her as a bitch.

She was intrigued as to why this woman of power was interested in seeing Lexa, and that she wasn't going to leave until she met Lexa. Soon enough, Clarke and Lexa comes walking around the corner hand in hand, having parked the car and Abby stood up immediately to hug her daughters.

“She's in the car Lexa. What is going on?”

“Mom, let's just go inside to the kitchen. I'll explain it to you ok?” Clarke tells her Mother soothingly as the door opened and Clarke ushered her Mother straight into the kitchen, leaving Lexa to stand in her shop near the counter, watching Allie exit from the car.

“A nice place you have here Lexa. I have to say I’m impressed.” Allie walks in alone, standing face to face with Lexa.

“Not bad yourself. What is it you want Allie?”

“You know what I'm here for Lexa. My offer still stands. Take it, or you can burn to the ground along with everyone else.”

“You may be a sly person Allie. But you will never be what you're parents were.” Lexa stood proud and tall, her hands behind her back, watching Allie flare up.

“My parents were destroyed because of you. Your parents deserved their fate. Such a tragedy they had to die that way. Poor little Lexa. Never given the love like her dearly beloved sister was given. Yet she still stood by her.” Lexa's hands curled up into a fist, ready to punch her out cold if she was given the chance. Yet she held back.

“Get out.” Lexa snarls at Allie who smirks at her.

“I gave you many chances Alexandria. Yet you refuse. Stubborn just like your parents. You better watch your back. I will get my revenge. Mark my words Lexa. If I don't finish the job, someone else will.” With that, Allie leaves the through the front door, getting in her car and leaving.

Lexa releases her grip and lets out a sigh, her heart racing and her palms were sweaty. She couldn't tell Anya about it and neither did she want Clarke to worry. Anya was away on a honeymoon and she would have to take things on the low. As long as nothing new comes up at work, she could go back to her normal routine.

“Lexa?”

Clarke comes walking from behind the counter and stares at Lexa.

“She's gone.”

“I heard everything from the kitchen Lexa. What are you going to do?” Clarke brings her hands to cup Lexa's face and rubs it gently.  
“Will be alright. I'll tell Anya when she gets back. Let her have her fun with Raven on their honeymoon. Then we'll take care of it then okay?” Lexa smiles at Clarke reassuringly, Clarke smiles back to her and they share a quick kiss before Abby comes out of the kitchen.

“Come on you two. I had enough drama for a day. Let's eat.”

The 3 ladies laughed and made their way upstairs, Clarke picking Ginger up who greeted them when they came up the stairs and they focused on making dinner for the day. Lexa may have been seen as light hearted, but she was afraid of the words Allie used.

She knew that something bad was coming. But she didn't know what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I finally decided to introduce Allie. Her background story and what she was up to. Sorry but drama is coming soon. Few happy chapters and be prepared for when the drama comes. Its going to be heartbreaking but I'm not that evil. Thanks for sticking around this long. Love you guys alot :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day at Clarke And Lexa's Apartment

“Lexa wake up! It's Christmas.”

Clarke ran into the room and jumped on a sleeping Lexa, who groaned miserably as she pulled the pillow over to cover her face. It had been a couple of weeks already and they had been enjoying their alone time without the married couple in the house.

“Go away Clarke.”

“No! It's Christmas and you are cooking breakfast. Plus you have last minute deliveries to do and mom is coming over soon. Your still naked and smell like sex.”

Lexa groaned again, not moving her body at all. Clarke tried to pry her away from the bed a few times but to no luck. Clarke thought again and she pulled the sheets away from Lexa.

“You bite my ass again Clarke, you will be sorry.” Lexa warned her after the last incident that happened when Clarke tried to get her out of bed.

“Wake up or I will get Ginger to bite your cute soft ass for me. Now up.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Clarke didn't wait for another no and she bit Lexa's butt hard, causing the brunette to throw her pillows off and scream and holler. Clarke giggled and laughed as Lexa grab her by the waist, pulling her backwards onto the bed before she could run out the door.

“You are one naughty girl on Christmas. And santa is going to punish you badly for that.” Lexa pins Clarke's hands on both sides, and Lexa moves down to blow bubbles on Clarke’s stomach.

“Lexa please stop…..”

Clarke laughs and struggles to get away from Lexa's grip but she had her pinned down tightly.

“Lexa….. I love you …… Okay I'm sorry.” Clarke was still laughing uncontrollably and Lexa stops, smirking up to her girlfriend.

“Next time you want to bite my ass, you better be aware of the consequences after.”

Clarke and Lexa had been in peace for the last few weeks, no disturbances from Allie and it was nothing but a memory stashed away in the back of their minds. The two lovebirds went back to their normal routine of selling cupcakes. Indra had stopped by to talk to the two about their mystery figure who threw the brick in.

She had no leads and there was nothing she could do but to keep a lookout. So they moved on and they were happy as ever. They went on dates with each other, worked with each other and did everything together. If the two were separated from each other, they would miss the other half as if the world was ending.

“Can we have breakfast now?” Clarke asks as Lexa removed her grip on Clarke and walked out into the living then kitchen naked.

“Eggs and bacon or pancakes?” Lexa looks extremely hot with her messy bun and her toned naked body was making Clarke's stomach churn.

“Let's have eggs and bacon. Everything you cook is delicious and hot to me.” Clarke bit her lips as she moved her eyebrows up and down, Lexa returning a playful smirk.

“You are one dangerous woman Clarke. I used to go to work fresh and hyped up, but ever since you moved in, I've been sleeping like a pig, I look as if I have a high sex drive and I just can't seem to work properly.”

“So you're saying that I'm making you tired all the time from our countless rounds of sex and that you can't keep your hands off me every time were making cupcakes in the kitchen?” Clarke folds her arms in amusement and watched as Lexa cracked an egg open.

“That's about right.” Lexa turns around to move her eyebrows up and down before going back to cooking eggs.

Clarke stands up from her seat and moves over to stand behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around the brunette, whispering into her ears.

“Well then Ms Woods, I’ll make sure that you will be more than satisfied that you can't stand for weeks. I'll be sure of that.” Clarke bites Lexa's earlobes softly, causing Lexa to moan in satisfactory.

“I think we should wait till after breakfast. I don't want to burn the kitchen down.”

“Okay. Fair enough. I'll go feed Ginger.”

They gave a quick kiss before Clarke went into the living room looking for Ginger. Lexa had grown to love the cat as it was adorable and every time Clarke and Lexa was downstairs in the kitchen making cupcakes, Ginger would make its way downstairs and sit at the side, watching the two work.

“What time will you be home Lexa? Mom is coming by at 3.”

“Yeah I remember. Ummmmm maybe by 5 I'll be home. Gives me time to send the respective deliveries and then Ill make my way home. Oh did I tell you Indra and Roan are joining us?”

“No. The two of them finally decided to get together huh?” Clarke smiled gleefully knowing that Lexa's bandmates were always at each other, yet they never dated.

“About time the two did. They are always bickering and arguing with one another, might as well just marry each other. Makes a perfect match.”

“True. My mom is bringing Marcus with her.” Lexa smiled and passed the plate of eggs and bacon to Clarke.

“They are a cute couple too. Marcus is good for her. She seems happy.”

“She does.” Clarke murmured to herself and Lexa caught her tone straight off.

“What's wrong Clarke? You don't want your mother to be happy?”

“It's not that. But what if she is dating someone else to replace my dad. Then what? I can't just forget that my dad ever existed Lexa. He was there for me, letting me do the things I enjoy the most in life. And my mother is replacing him with Marcus because he's nice like my dad?” Her tone had risen and Lexa understood where Clarke was coming from.

“She's not replacing you're father Clarke. She's simply moving on to be happy for herself. To be with someone who can take care of her. Be there for her. She loved your father with all her heart and she always will. She's not replacing Clarke. She's just adding to the family. Just like she did with me. She added me to family and treats me like I'm her own daughter. If you love your mother and your father Clarke, you would do what's right and let her have her happiness.”

Clarke remained silent at Lexa's words, knowing she was always right and that she sees the bigger picture than being selfish in her own ways of not allowing her own mother’s happiness.

“Look Clarke, I can't tell mom who she can or can't date. Marcus is a good man. But if you really want to clear you mind and your heart, talk to her. She is your Mother Clarke. You know what to do.”

Lexa smiles and walks over to give Clarke a kiss on her forehead before sitting down to have her eggs and bacon.

“Alright Lexa. I'll talk to her later. What if we fight again and never see each other for years again?”

“It won't happen Clarke. She's lost you for too many years, she won't let you go again.”

“Thank you Lexa.”

“Why are you thanking me for? I did nothing.” Lexa gives her a confused look and Clarke can only laugh at her girlfriends nerdyness.  
“Thanks for being you.”

Lexa smiles and they continue eating before Lexa gets ready to do her deliveries for the day and be back in time for Christmas dinner. Clarke was left at home to clean up and get everything settled before her mother came over with Marcus Kane.

* * *

 

Abby and Marcus were holding hands, standing outside the shop and Abby was straightening up Marcus’s hair and shirt. Her wore a simple white shirt with the sleeves folded and his blue jeans, looking smart but casual.

“So, how do you think Clarke will take it now that the two of us are together?” Marcus looks over to Abby who was clearly nervous.

“I don't know. I hope she accepts it. I don't want to lose her like I did years ago.”

“I'm sure she will be fine with us. Alexandria is a great woman. She must have spoken to Clarke about it anyway.”

“True. Lexa has always been her guardian angel no doubt.”

Just as they were about to press the bell, Lexa swings the door open and stops in her tracks to look at the couple standing outside the door. Lexa had her hands full and was carrying boxes of cupcakes in one hand and the car key in the other.

“Merry Christmas Lexa.”

“Merry Christmas Mom. Do come in. Clarke's upstairs.”

“I thought you were making deliveries by now?” Lexa adjusts the boxes stacked in her hand as it leaned against her body and up to her head.

“Well I forgot to grab the order receipt so I had to drive back and get it. Im also stopping by the orphanage to deliver the other cupcakes. Kids could use some treats on Christmas. I'll chat later. Oh and Merry Christmas Marcus.”

Before he could reply, Lexa bolts out the door in the rain, running up the street towards the carpark, leaving Abby and Marcus to close the door.

“Looks like it's time to face the music. You ready sweetheart?” Marcus grabs her hand and Abby nods before they head upstairs to embrace the kitchen area. Clarke was busy cooking, her cooking significantly improved after months of practice with Lexa and she was a fine chef.

“Merry Christmas Clarke.” Abby and Marcus said together and Clarke turned around, taking her eye off her cooking.

“Merry Christmas Mom. Merry Christmas Marcus.” Her tone was somewhat cheery but Abby knew her daughter all too well.

“Glad you two could make it. Why don't you guys take a rest in the living room? Indra and Roan would be over here in an hour or so.” Clarke smiled again before Marcus took that as the cue for Abby to talk to her daughter.

Clarke was back facing her mother the entire time Abby waited for her to talk. Clarke tried to find something to do but eventually she turned to face her mother. They exchanged glances with each other before Clarke finally released a long sigh.

“Do you love him?”

“Clarke… I….”

“Do you love him?” Clarke iterated again, this time her voice slightly pitched higher.

“Yes I do Clarke. I love him just as much as you love Lexa. Look honey, I know you think that I'm replacing your father but I'm not. I did love your father very much. And Il always love him as the first man who won my heart.”

Clarke nodded her head and smiled reassuringly.

“I don't hate you mom. You deserve to be happy. And I accept that. But if he breaks your heart, I'm going to get Lexa to kick his ass.” Abby laughs and smiles.

“Fine. I accept that.” The two woman embraced in a warm hug, smiling and allowing themselves to feel the happiness they have always needed in their hearts. Marcus peeped over from behind, checking to see if the ladies were doing alright.

“Marcus dear, come over here.” Marcus appears from around the corner of the wall and walks into the kitchen, rubbing his head.

“So uh Clarke….. You um…..”

“God you're just like Lexa. No wonder you work for her. Yes I do approve of you joining the family. Welcome Marcus.” Marcus takes Clarke's hand and shakes it and they settle into an easy conversation as Clarke watches her beef stew cook.

“So Clarke, Raven and Anya told me you're proposing to Lexa in a few days time on New Years? Is that true?” Abby eyes her daughter and Marcus smiles gleefully.

“Yes mum. I got a ring already.”

“Ooooh I wan to see it. Please please.” Clarke rolls her eyes at her mother and she opens one of the artsy looking boxes, digging out a small ring box and opening it for Abby to see.

“This is gorgeous Clarke.” Abby looks at it with Marcus peeking over her shoulders to look at the ring itself.

“I must say, it is really beautiful. Simple as well. Lexa will love it.” Marcus comments on her choice of ring and gives her a thumbs up.

“I liked it and I know she will. So yeah. I have it planned. Taking her on a date to Santa Monica pier and when the fireworks light up the sky, I'll propose to her. Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Anya will surprise her after we get back home. I'll give them the green light to comeback after we reach home.”

“That is wonderful honey. Sadly I can join the party. Working on New Years and the day after. Make sure you guys don't kill yourselves from over excessive drinking.” Abby warns her knowing the last time she had to give everyone pills and ensure none of them died before Raven and Anya's wedding.

They continued on the conversation, Indra and Roan bracing the company. The other couple had brought with them potato salad and a bottle of champagne for dinner. Christmas carols were playing in the background and they had settled down easily to the music. Lexa was running a bit late due to traffic and also because of the rain.

“You know, I always wondered why you two never got together before in the first place. One is a hotshot detective and the other is a mechanic who was previously a businessman with your mother.” Clarke drummed her fingers on the table, trying to understand their weird relationship.

“Well I hate him.” Indra states clearly.

“And I hate her.” Roan replies to his girlfriends comment.

“Yet we hate each other enough to have fallen in love. At least I know he treats a woman right. Unlike the other idiots I've dated in the past.”

“You guys are weird man. Like couple weird.” Clarke said as she eyed the two who were literally ignoring one another but after Nyko had ratted them out about fucking in Roan's garage, and Indra almost arrested him because he was being a dick.

* * *

 

Lexa comes up the stairs and Ginger makes its way over to wait for her at the edge of the steps. When Lexa reaches the top, she picks Ginger up and cuddles Ginger in her arms as she walks up to see the rest of the group.

“Merry Christmas guys.”

“Merry Christmas Lexa.”

Everyone came around to give her hugs and they laughed and smiled, Marcus greets her with a big hug, along with Indra, Abby and Roan before walking over to give Clarke a kiss. It was a small reunion dinner and it was just perfect.

Raven and Anya were spending their Christmas skydiving, Octavia and Lincoln were at Lincoln’s parents place while Bellamy and Murphy spent their Christmas partying in downtown New York. Everyone settled down for dinner, enjoying Clarke's beef stew which she learnt from Lexa. Abby congratulated her daughter for learning how to cook and that they weren't just surviving on take outs.

“So Clarke, how long has it already been since you two knew each other?” Marcus was sitting on the couch along with Roan and Indra, Abby had followed Lexa downstairs to grab cupcakes and take her favourite before Clarke could grab her hands on it.

“8-9 Months now I guess. It feels like time has stopped every time I'm with her.”

“Well congratulations kid. You're mother would be hounding you next when you plan to get married. She's dying for grandchildren.”

“She annoys you with that topic doesn't she?”

“Well you could say that. Every time she tells me something about you or Lexa, that's what she tells me. Seeing both her daughters all bloated and pregnant, it ain't funny.” Clarke groans that her mother was so persistent on her and Lexa having kids.

“Don't worry, I'll keep her off your backs.”

“Thanks Marcus.” They nodded in understanding and Roan and Indra were the firsts to scream cupcakes as Lexa brought them in.

Abby smiled over to Clarke, knowing she took her favourite cupcake first which was Clarke's favourite as well. Clarke came over to look for her’s and pouted, her favourite had all been eaten. Lexa comes from behind her and holds out a red velvet cupcake for Clarke.

“Thought you wouldn't get any wouldn't you?”

“Almost did. But you saved the last one.”

“Only for you my love.” The two girls turn to look at each other in the eye and smiled happily.

They were all home, Indra and Roan casually bickering at each other on how they hate each other, yet love works in mysterious ways. Abby and Marcus were seated to the side, opening their presents that they got, and Clarke and Lexa were out standing on the balcony watching the quiet streets.

“Sing a Christmas song to me.” Clarke hums into Lexa's neck, the rain had stopped an hour ago and it was chilly.

“With or without guitar?

“Without its fine.” Lexa swayed them from left to right in a slow pace and Lexa hummed softly into Clarke's ears.

“I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you2

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day1

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you.”

Clarke smiled contently and they stayed that way for the rest of the night before they returned inside to join the other 4, Abby and Marcus watching Indra and Roan arm wrestle with each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighties guys. Clexa proposal coming soon. Will be a fun and sweet one with Octavia and Lincoln being crazy with everything. See you guys soon. ;)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made but a rift forms between Clarke and Lexa.

“I don't know Anya. She's been acting weird ever since Christmas. I try talking to her, but she just tells me that she's fine. I'm worried.”

Lexa was on the phone with her sister while baking, Clarke having left earlier to the gallery due to some unforeseen reasons. Clarke had been acting off, always trying to get her to spend more time in the kitchen baking instead of being upstairs with Clarke after the shop had closed.

“Maybe she just needs some space. That's all.”

“I have been giving her ample of space Anya. For the last few days. I asked her what's wrong with her and we almost got into an argument because I wasn't giving her space.” Lexa stops what she was doing and she closes her eyes and sighs.

“Look Lexa. She might have her reasons, but maybe tomorrow when you two go on your New Years eve date, she might talk to you. Just got to leave her to her own devices. When she's ready, she will let you know. I know it's hard that she's shutting you out, but you have to bear with it.”

Lexa could tell her sister was giving her the warm smile she always used to give when they talked about their relationship problems. Her sister was her pillar of strength and she knew her sisters words meant well.

“I still plan on proposing to her tomorrow. I just hope she won't reject it.” Lexa had only told her sister about her plans to propose to Clarke and Anya supported her in every way possible.

“Then stick to it. She won't reject you Lexa. She loves you more than anything else. Just relax, do your stuff and when she's ready, she'll talk okay?”

“Alright An. Thanks.”

“Your welcome sis. Anything just give me a call.”

“I will. See you soon.”

“See you. Bye.”

Lexa hung up the phone, tears breaching her eyes. Clarke was never the one to keep things from Lexa and she felt as if they were drifting apart. It made her feel like she had done something wrong and the guilt that settled in her heart was inevitable. They would usually sit and talk about what was going on in their mind and heart, but this was definitely not her style.

Lexa continued back to icing her but she felt herself give way and the screams and tears that rolled down her eyes made Everything worse. She felt so much guilt that she didn't know what to do. So she sat there, crying her lungs out, hoping that everything would be okay the next day.

* * *

 

Raven and Anya sat in the room of their motel, shaking their heads at how Clarke was treating Lexa. She wanted to make sure that Lexa didn't find out about her own proposal but it made Lexa guilty as hell.

“Lexa's a mess Clarke. You have to at least make things normal with her and not push her away. She's guilty as fuck and she thinks she did something wrong.” Raven chassises Clarke for a method of trying to keep things under wrap about her proposal. They were skyping at the hotel that Lincoln and Octavia were staying in, having flown over to spend New Years with their friends.

“I know Raven. I feel like such a dick but it's hard to keep things away from her. She knows the house in and out and I can't expect her not to find the ring.”

“My sister was about to breakdown in tears when I heard her on the phone Clarke. Think of something. Hell probably she's already crying her heart out. What time you heading home?” Anya scolded Clarke for using such terrible methods.

“In an hour. Im just telling O what she and Lincoln has to do for tomorrow and done.”

“Alright. Do something about it Clarke. Don't break my sisters heart.” Anya warns Clarke again and she simply nods.

“I will. Bye you two.”

“Bye.” Raven and Anya waves at the camera before ending the call.

“Great. Lexa plans on proposing to her and she plans on proposing to Lexa. I wonder how that will workout.”

“Relax An. They will work things out. They always do. Their team Clexa. The sappiest couple around.” Raven rolls over and grabs the apple from her bag, throwing it up and down.

“You better pray it works out. I don't need a drunken Lexa going out and killing herself with alcohol.” With that being said, Anya walks into the bathroom to take a shower before packing their clothes to fly off back home.

* * *

 

“Clarke relax. Stop pacing around the room. It's late. Go home and talk to Lexa.”

“What if doesn't work? What if something goes wrong and she rebuffs me and she hates me and she leaves me?” Clarke was feeling guilty as it is for treating Lexa the way she did and Octavia just sat there looking at her friend helplessly.

“Clarke stop putting things into your mind. It's already 9. Go home and sleep it off. Me and Lincoln can settle things tomorrow okay? Leave the ring with us so Lexa won't find out okay. Just go home.”

“Alright alright. See you tomorrow O. Thank you for everything.”

“Hey, anything for my crazy best friend. Get some rest. Night.”

The two friends embraced in a hug and Octavia sent her downstairs to the carpark, making sure she got in the car and went off. Clarke had to come up with an excuse to tell Lexa why she was late. Driving as fast as she could, she made it back home in record time of under 39 mins, lucky she didn't get pulled over by the cops for speeding.

She reached the front of the shop and realised the shop lights were off. Lexa usually left it on when Clarke was out so that she could wait for Clarke to come home but this time it was different. She felt the guilt reappear in her heart. Opening and closing the door, locking it and heading upstairs.

“Lexa?”

The lights were all of except the living room lamp and the tv was on. She made her way over to the couch to find a sleeping Lexa. But what she saw made her heart break. An empty bottle of Vodka was on the table and the glass that Lexa had been holding was on the floor. She must've passed out and the guilt that had resided in Lexa's heart made her drink her sorrows away.

“Lexa love?” Clarke walked around and sat on the edge of the couch, rubbing Lexa's cheeks with her thumbs but the brunette didn't stir at all.

“God Lexa. I'm so sorry for making you this way. I didn't mean to turn you into this. I'm so sorry.”

Tears filled Clarke's eyes as she watched Lexa sleep. She took the glass out of Lexa's hands that were touching the floor and stood up to carry her in her arms. She vowed that she would apologise to Lexa when she woke up and carried her into their bedroom. Changing her clothes and putting her pyjamas on, she pulled the covers up and left the room quietly.

She took out her phone and dialled her mothers number, knowing her mother would answer the call since she was on break at work.

“Hello honey.”

“Hi mom. Free to talk?”

“Yes sweetie. What's wrong?”

“You know how I have been planning to propose to Lexa right?”  
“Yes. What about it? Did you two fight?”

“No mom it's not that. I……well…… I sort of tried my best to not Lexa find out about my plans but I act avoided most of the time so that I don't have to talk to her about my whereabouts and such. I went to pick up Octavia and Lincoln earlier as well and I lied to her that I had to go to the Galleria for some matters. God, she was all alone the whole day and I came home late and I found her passed out on the couch. She drank a whole bottle of Vodka and god mom, I feel so guilty.”

She heard her mother sigh over the phone before she spoke. “I taught you better than this Clarke. Knowing that you would treat her in such a way until the poor girl feels guilty that she did something wrong. You should have known better Clarke. I don care what your plans are, but you damn well fix it in the morning when she wakes up.”

“I know mom I know.”

“Don't you know me mom. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this Clarke. She's given you so much. I don't care how you fix it, but first thing in the morning you talk to her. Understood?”

Clarke was already in tears and that she knew her Mother was right.

“Okay mom. I promise. Good luck at work. See you next weekend.”

“Take care Clarke. Remember what I said. I love you.

“Love you too mom. Bye.”

Clarke hung up the phone and she got herself changed and ready for bed. She crawled into bed and saw her girlfriend still passed out and in a deep sleep. Clarke moved over to wrap her arms around Lexa.

She placed soft kisses on her head, hoping that the brunette would feel it even in her drunken sleep. She would make amends tomorrow and make it the best night of her life. And she prayed Lexa's answer was yes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is like super short but I thought maybe i should give a little drama but all would be resolved. Like i said, the big bomb of drama will come and be prepared. Sorry for being evil but I promise its a happy life for everyone at the end if the line. Whenever i do finish this story. But it wont be that soon anyways. See you guys soon.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally proposes to each other.

Lexa groaned miserably as she came about. Her head was spinning and her stomach churned violently. She felt sick to her stomach and her throat was dry as hell. Lexa immediately got up and bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and throwing up everything that was in her stomach. She didn't remember much of what she did, only remembering closing up the shop and grabbing her hidden stash of alcohol in a secret wall she had built when she first got the shop.

She made her way upstairs, turning on the living room lamp and switched on the television. After that, she only remembered crying and drinking and crying before she eventually descended into darkness. She didn't know what time Clarke came home. Clarke was home. The sudden thought came to mind.

Before she could do anything else, she threw up again, her head almost into the toilet bowl and she continued until tears were in her eyes. She stayed there miserably before she felt those soft loving hands grab her shoulders and pulled her back slowly. Clarke had woken up to the door slamming and she knew Lexa was hung over.

“It's okay Lexa. It's okay. I'm here.” Lexa was crying, her stomach still churning but she leaned her head back onto Clarke's shoulders.

“Where were you last night?” Lexa croaked as she tried to calm her racing heart from throwing up countless times.

“I am so sorry Lexa. I should have came home early. I was out and the last few days, god I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I am so sorry.”

“I'm not angry Clarke. I just want to know what is going on with you.”

“Nothing is wrong with me Lexa. I wanted to do something but I can't tell you just yet. But I need you to trust me. I know what I did to you was wrong but I promise you Lexa, this will ever be the last.”

“I'm just glad you're home. That's all I care about. Just promise me that you will talk it out whatever it is your not telling me. Whenever you're ready. It hurts my heart so that you aren't telling me anything and I feel guilty that it's me who did something wrong.” Clarke holds Lexa tightly and kisses her shoulders tears rolling down her cheeks when she felt Lexa's heart break that she thought it was her fault.

Lexa squirms again and she launches her self back into the toilet bowl, continuing where she left off earlier. Clarke could only watch Lexa suffer as she rubbed her back and wrapped one arm around her stomach to hold her up. After spending close to an hour in the bathroom, Lexa washed up while Clarke grabbed the pills from the cabinet that her mother had left to help cure the headaches and the horrible hangover.

“Babe, you stay in bed and sleep okay? I'm going to make breakfast alright?”

“I seriously hate hangovers.”

“Sleep. So we can go on our date tonight. I have somewhere special to bring you to.”

“If it's a fancy restaurant, I'll pass.” Lexa groaned as she laid back on the bed after she downed the pill with a glass of water, instantly following asleep.

Clarke smiled and left the bedroom to start on breakfast, knowing Lexa would be hungry when she woke up later after spewing her guts out. The guilt that rested in her heart was slightly better but some of it still resided in her heart that Lexa wouldn't have been drinking if she hadn't resented Lexa the past few days.

The music played softly in the background, Clarke decided to wait an hour before she started on lunch instead of breakfast after thinking about Lexa getting enough sleep after clearing her system of alcohol and relaxing. True enough, Lexa finally did emerge from their bedroom and braced her in the kitchen.

“How long have I been out?”

“An hour plus. Moms meds really do help huh? You look better.”

“Well I trust her taste in meds since she is a doctor. Can't complain there.” Lexa indeed looked better and brighter. Her voice was better as well and her eyes shown the usual bright green she always enjoyed looking at.

“Well, I made Tacos for lunch. It's your favourite.” Clarke tried to liven the mood but Lexa only gave her a small smile.

“Yeah okay. Sounds good to me.” Clarke walks over to Lexa who sat on the bar stool at the island and she stood in between Lexa's legs. Clarke cups Lexa's face and leans down to kiss her lovingly and tenderly.

“I'm sorry.” Clarke murmurs softly and soothingly before Lexa leans her head into Clarke's chest, rubbing her hands through Lexa's soft brown curls.

“I'm not mad. Never will be. Just talk to me.”

“Tonight. After our date. I promise.”

They stayed in that position for awhile, just being there for one another and coming back to their old selves like they used to be. But somewhere on the other side of town, their 4 friends are having a disastrous time.

* * *

 

“No Raven we are not sticking cameras around. Clarke already said no cameras.” Octavia argues with Raven who was seated in the back with Anya while Lincoln drove the car.

“Oh come on. We can like record their moment while we watch from the sidelines. It will be nice. Put it into a thumb drive and they have the memory of their proposal. Sweet as fuck.”  
“Still Raven, you have bad blood with cameras and the two lovebirds.” Lincoln eyed her in the mirror and Raven groaned.

“Look let's just go down to Santa Monica Pier and settle everything okay? Did you buy the sparklers from the fireworks shop O?” Anya asked.

“Yup I did. It's going to be perfect.”

“Does Clarke know that we came back early?”

“No. She thinks were picking you guys up later tonight. So after they propose and blah blah blah, we go have burgers at the diner.”

“Sweet! Okay please let me put a camera on the pier. That's all I'm asking.”

“Yes Raven you can.” The other 3 said in unison as they made their way back to the hotel to get cleaned up.

* * *

 

It was late afternoon, Clarke was laying on the couch with Lexa, watching television when she gets a text message from Octavia. Knowing Lexa was asleep, she got up from her position on the couch, trying to wake the sleeping brunette who was hugging on to her.

“What's up O?” She called when she entered the bathroom and switching on the tap in case Lexa woke up.

“Uh Clarke. We have a problem.”

“What problem?”

“We sorta lost the ring.” Clarke was baffled on how her friends could have lost the ring in a span of less than 24 hours.

“How the hell did that even happen?”

“Look Clarke relax. We will find it. Just give us time. About an extra hour before you decide to head down here to the pier.”

“You better find it O. Or I'm placing your head on a stake. I swear to god I will.”

“Yeah yeah princess. Will be fine. See ya.”

Clarke groaned knowing that it would be big trouble if she couldn't get to propose to Lexa later that night. She closes the tap and walks back out to the living room where Lexa was still asleep. Picking Lexa's arms back up, she snuggles herself back against the brunettes warm body before Lexa adjusted herself and wrapped her arms around Clarke to pull her closer.

“Toilet break?”

“Had to pee. How's your head feeling?”

“Better than ever. So, what is this thing at the pier you wanted to do?” Lexa still had her eyes closed as Clarke shifted to face her beautiful girlfriend.

“Well, I thought the old classic date at a carnival would be wonderful. Remember we went on that carousel and the a young boy thought that we were two crazy people running around the thing?”

“God yes. His face though. That was epic.”

“Oooooh and cotton candy and hot dogs. I want them too.” Lexa laughs and opens her eyes to look into Clarke's blue eyes.

“Yes Clarke we can have cotton candy and hotdogs.”

“You better win me a giant crocodile. That thing was cute.”

“I thought you liked the giant squid?”

“No. You liked the squid because of your crazy obsession with them. And your candles too.”

Lexa kisses her nose and smiles. “At least they are wonderful obsessions. Unlike yours which consists of crocodiles.”

“They are cute alright. Especially when they are relaxing in the water and their heads on the surface, makes them look like their smiling with their teeth showing.”

“Can't we just stay here all day and watch Netflix? Besides the sex of course.”

“Wow. Your straightforward.”

“Only for you. Come on. You said you wanted to go. Let's get changed.”

Clarke almost forgot that she needed to stall Lexa knowing the idiots had somehow managed to lose the ring. She didn't know what they did or how they even managed to lose it, she needed to stall.

Lexa had gotten up from the couch to get showered but Clarke jumps up from her seat and runs over to push Lexa onto the bed, clamping her hands down onto the bed.

“Clarke! What the hell?” Lexa looks at her confused.

“Well you know we could ummmmm stay for a while longer?”

“Uhhhh an hour ago you were trying to get me out the door and now you want to stay longer? Babe you alright? Why so jittery?” Clarke kissed Lexa to shut her up before making her way down to Lexa's neck.

“Okay. Maybe we can stay for a while.”

* * *

 

“Clarke is going to fucking kill us.” Raven sat in the hotel room, rubbing her knees as she tried to think.

“No shit Sherlock. How in the fuck did we lose the ring? It was supposed to be with the box of chocolates?” Octavia trashed the car looking for it.

“Well we put it in the backseat remember? Unless one of you idiots messed up the place looking for shit and decided to put things out of the car and leave it on the roadside or wherever the hell we were.” Raven knew Octavia was looking through the trunk for her shit when they were at the pier setting Raven’s cameras around the pier to watch the two lovebirds.

“Oh so now it's my fucking I open the trunk. Clearly, I took nothing out of the trunk and was only putting stuff in. Your shit is everywhere, wires and computer. It’s a disaster zone.”

“Enough. So help me you two can spend the rest of the evening in a fucking container and I will only come get you in the morning. So shut up. Arguing is not going to help us find a fucking ring.” Anya blasts at the two who immediately kept quiet, not uttering another word.

“We could head back to the pier and try looking around for it. It must be somewhere there. Because it Raven took her stuff out, I’m sure will find it there.” Lincoln suggested as he sat there fiddling with a piece of paper.

“Fair enough. Let's go.”

All four left the room, making their way back to the pier and hoping that Clarke and Lexa hadn't arrived yet. They had to keep out of sight in order for the two to just be alone and watch the fireworks which was in 4 hours time. The crowd had increased significantly since earlier but nonetheless, it was still easy to walk through and look around.

Anya and Octavia went one way and Raven and Lincoln went the other.

“Clarke is an exact carbon copy of you Anya. You lost yours and Lexa had to help you find it.”

“Only this time it wasn't Clarke who lost it, it was all of us.” Octavia groaned and the walked around the pier to the best that they could and they walked back to the car.

“Were fucked. Ring is gone.” Raven leaned against the car and drummed her fingers against it.

Lincoln twirled the keys in his hands, trying to think of any solution to their problem when Anya screams at them to jump around the car. Raven couldn't move as fast so she ended up standing by the parking meter, back facing the couple who was walking happily. She prayed so hard that they didn't notice her. Anya looked on from the other side of the car windows with Lincoln and Octavia, watching the couple disappear into the crowd.

“Phew….. That was a close one. But were still fucked.”

“Well, we better split up again to look for it. We don't stop until until we find that box. Stay out of sight.” Anya emphasised again and they separated to go and search for the ring box, hoping that one if them picks it up in time to pass it to Clarke.

* * *

 

After 2 hours of ravaging and ravishing each other, Clarke and Lexa finally decided to leva their apartment and head down to the pier. They had enjoyed themselves for the most part of the day, especially the sex part.

“You know, we could have stayed longer in bed.” Clarke spoke up as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriends waist.

“What? You begged me to go to the carnival. So I'm saving the other half of the sex marathon for later tonight.” Lexa kisses Clarke's lips and they moved around the various stalls that were there on the pier.

Like young teens in love, they ran around laughing and smiling. The first thing they did was go on the carousel, the one thing they both enjoyed doing as they could chase one another in the moving carousel. All the past days worry and pain had been forgotten, only focusing on each other as they teased and taunted each other as it continued on in circles.

They didn't care about the people who were seated or standing in the carousel itself, it was just them two. Clarke had almost totally forgotten about retrieving the ring from her friends and Octavia left a few messages to meet her in the bathroom closest to them.

“Lexa, I'm going to use the bathroom for a bit. Wait for me here? Don't run off.”

“Like I ever would Clarke.”

Clarke made her way over to the bathrooms that were located near a restaurant and she entered it after getting directions from Octavia. Making her way to the back, Raven, Anya and Octavia were soaking wet as if they just went swimming in the ocean.

“What the fuck happened to the 3 of you? Oh and welcome back newlyweds.”

“Thanks asshole. Her take your bloody ring.” Anya threw the box at Clarke who was standing and questioning their looks.

“Dipshit here decided she wanted to record your lovely moment when you proposed so you guys had something to keep with you. Turns out, she left it on a rock when she wanted to fix her bloody camera. So we went back to the rock and it was still there where we left it and suddenly this cute ass dog out of nowhere manages to steal it, I don't know how, and we ended trying to catch the bloody dog around the water and literally O and Anya had to go swimming after after it. And yes we managed to get it back.” Raven spoke so fast, Clarke was amazed at how she still managed to understand her best friend.

“Next time we leave the ring with you Clarke.” Octavia speaks up as she washes her hair and face in the sink.

“Thanks guys. For everything. Although you should've paid more attention to what you were doing.” Anya smacks Raven’s head, clearly annoyed.

“Your welcome Griffin. Just go get you girl. And we are all heading back to the hotel for a shower. Then we will be out for abit for supper. Call you when were on our way back. Gives you guys enough time to fuck around.” Anya squeezes her shirt over the sink and Clarke runs up to her friends to hug them despite them being wet.

“Get going Clarke. Don't keep your girl waiting.”

“See you later guys.”

The 3 woman groaned and waved, mumbling to themselves before Clarke left the bathroom.

Lexa stood to the side, leaning against the pier barriers as she watched the people go by. She knew there would be a long ling in the bathroom and she waited patiently for Clarke to return. She fished out her ring box and flipped open the cover to look at the ring she bought for Clarke.

It was a simple design, only a green emerald diamond in the center. The ring itself had a design that overlapped into a twisted design. An hour to go and she would propose to Clarke at the end of the pier under the fireworks. Lexa looked up and around, making sure Clarke wasn't in sight and she quickly tucked it away.

They dressed similarly, both woman wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top but only the colour of their jackets were different. Lexa wore a blue jacket and Clarke wore a green jacket to represent the others eye colour. If Raven and Octavia saw them now, they would have laughed and teased them for being so romantic.

“Hey. Did I take long?”

“Nope. Just in time. We can go catch that crocodile of yours or we can go on the ferris wheel. Your pick before the countdown.”

“You promised my crocodile.” Clarke smiled and Lexa chuckled to herself before walking over to kiss Clarke.

“Crocodile it is then.”

They walked over to the game stall that had huge stuffed toys and one of them were Clarke's crocodiles that she always wanted. It was a simple game whereby Lexa had to throw the baseball at the soda cans that were stacked up. And if she could hit all of the cans on each panel, she gets to pick her prize.

“You better win this Lexa. I'm not leaving without my crocodile.”

“Wow. You would leave me and not leave your crocodile? That hurts Clarke.” Lexa faked being heartbroken as she placed her hands over her heart.

“I won't leave you nerd. Now go win my crocodile.”

Lexa walked over to the counter and received 3 balls after she paid to play the game. Picking up the first ball, Clarke watched as Lexa relaxed her shoulders, taking in deep breaths and launched the ball in the air. The first ball knocked off all the cans easily and Lexa moved on to the second one.

The second one had 5 cans now and she tilted her aim slightly lower before launching the ball again. Lexa successfully knocked all the cans off, receiving a clap from the stall caretaker before she moved on to the last one. It was bigger with more cans and Lexa closed her eyes.

Calming her racing heart, she pulled her hand backwards and released her breath, throwing the ball directly at the cans. Lexa looked back at Clarke and smiled.

“Congratulations. Pick your prize.” The stall owner smiled as Lexa had knocked all the cans off the stands and she immediately asked for the crocodile.

“Finally. My cute crocodile.” Clarke kissed Lexa when she passed the huge stuff toy to her and they laced their hands together, walking towards the end of the pier. They stopped at one of the benches which was empty and they sat down, holding each other closely as the lights turned off all around the pier, signalling the last 15 minutes before the New Year.

“Lexa, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it Clarke?” Lexa realised then that Clarke was ready to talk about what was going on with her for the past few days.

“Firstly, I like to say I am sorry for not talking with you and pushing you away for the last few days. I never meant to hurt you and I know you drank last night because you felt guilty that it was your fault I kept pushing you away. But it's not your fault Lexa. It never was.”

Clarke finally moves to stand up and bends down on one knee in front of Lexa. Lexa stared at Clarke in shock as she pulled out a ring box and opened the cover to reveal the most beautiful ring she has ever seen in her life.

“Alexandria Woods, from the first time I saw you across the street that faithful night, I never knew what love is. I thought I would be alone for he rest of my life because love was never a subject in my book. But you. You thought me what love is. You thought me what it means to be kind and selfless. Because of you, I have a home, a job. You helped me talk to my own mother that I haven't heard from in years. You gave me hope when there was none. You we're always so patient and kind, always there by my side. Loving me for all that I am. And I love you Lexa. I love you with all my heart and soul. And I would give anything in the world just to be with you. So the question is this…..”

Lexa didn't realise that the count down had begun and when it reached one, fireworks filled the night sky, and sparklers came on in front of them, forming the words, ‘Will You Marry Me?’. Lexa was in tears at this point of time and she laughed.

“Yes Clarke. Yes. I'll marry you.” Clarke smiles happily, taking the ring out from the ring box and slipping the ring on her fingers as the sparklers died down, leaving the sky to light up their surroundings.

“I love you Lexa.”

“I love you too Clarke. It's beautiful. But you sorta ruined my proposal.” Clarke was stunned. She didn't expect Lexa to propose to her on the same day that she was proposing to her and she clasped her hands over her mouth as Lexa got down on her knees, still in tears.

“My turn I guess. Ummmm Clarke, that day when you came to save my ass, your really stole my heart away. You loved me with all your heart, and you didn't even need to stalk me to win your place in my heart. Taking you in as my assistant that night was the best decision I ever made in my entire life. I know I hid things from you back then but I prom I would never ever lie to you. You are my soulmate Clarke Griffin. You always will be. And I promise I will never ever leave you no matter what. So Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”

Clarke was crying too, and she wiped her tears before getting down on her knees to kiss her and wipe the tears from Lexa's eyes.

“Yes Lexa. I'll marry you.”

The two woman stood up and embraced each other in a sweet tender loving kiss as the fireworks were blasting in the sky. They stayed that way all throughout the fireworks display until the pier lights switched back on an the fireworks had ended.

“Wanna head back home?” Clarke asked as she stopped to look Lexa in the eye.

“Definitely. Let's go.”

* * *

 

“So Raven, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia set it all up?”

“Yup they did. They are coming over to celebrate later since their still out somewhere. We can take the shed tonight. They are giving us some private time before they crash the place.”

The two woman had already parked the car and were walking back to the shop. Stoping in front of the shop door, Clarke pulled Lexa into another kiss, something in which she never got tired off.

“How about you go get the champagne and I go set up the shed? I'll meet you back at the front counter when it's ready and we can walk back over to the shed together? Sound good?”

“Definitely.” Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss before crossing the street to the shed.

Clarke made her way upstairs, grabbing the champagne bottle from the counter, and two glasses when she heard the front door bell ring. Thinking that Lexa had finished setting up that fast, she made her way back downstairs and into the shop before she stopped dead in her tracks.

The hooded figure on tape was standing in further in from the doorway and a gun pointed at her. Clarke slowly placed the champagne and glasses down, the hooded figure finally removing her hood and mask.

“Ontari? What the hell?”

“Hello Clarke. Thought you'd never see me again didn't you?”

“But how, why? Why are you doing this?”

“For the benefit of everyone and the people who deserve it. Step out from behind the counter.”

Clarke did as she was told, Ontari moving the gun along with Clarke's movements.

“You kill me and you will suffer in jail. Lexa would never let you go easy.”

“Well, if I kill you, she wouldn't have anyone else to marry. Pretty sweet proposal you got there bitch. I admire your work but she will never belong to you. She belongs with me and only me. Do you know how long I have been planning this? For months. After she placed a restraining order on me, god I wanted you dead so badly.”

Ontari laughed as the thought of her killing Clarke ran through her mind. Clarke realised that Ontari had stalked them from afar, planning everything carefully for this moment.

“And what will you gain Ontari? You will only go to jail and Lexa will make sure she destroys you.”

“Oh don't worry Clarke. At least I know that if I can't have her, no one can because she loves you too much to even live herself.” Ontari shouts and Clarke closed her eyes.

Two shots were fired and Clarke waited for the bullet to pierce her skin. She waited for the pain to come. Time slowly stopped as she waited for the bullets to enter her body. That's when she heard someone's breath hitch. Clarke pried her eyes open and to her horror, the one person standing in front of her took the bullet for her.

It was Lexa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dropping the bomb guys. I know it's damn evil of me. But I promise you no one dies in my story. Shits going to be sad for a few chapters to come so if you want to bail or cry your lungs out, just know that I don't kill my lovely characters off. Im warning you guys first. See you guys soon for next chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sum of all fears arise in each other's hearts but with memories, it gives them hope that everything will be alright.

Lexa walked into the shed and switched on the lights after leaving Clarke to go and grab the champagne bottle from their apartment. She grab the furs and placed them in their usual spot in the middle of the room, grabbing two pillows as well. They were going to spend a wonderful night in the shed all for themselves while the other 4 idiots could take their apartment.

After setting everything up, Lexa made her way back out of the shed and walked back across the street, only to realise something very wrong. There stood Clarke held at gun point, and the hooded figure that they had seen in the videos, the one who destroyed her windows was Ontari herself.

Lexa didn't stop to think. She ran straight towards the door and she stood in the line of fire, shielding Clarke from the inevitable. Two loud bangs pierced her ears and shortly after, she felt pain. The pain that grew increasingly in her abdomen and the other one in her right shoulder. She couldn't breathe. She stared at Ontari who looked at her in horror.

Ontari was supposed to kill Clarke. She never expected to kill Lexa with her own hands. She wanted her but now she was the death of her. Her mother would be pleased but she wasn't. She didn't wait to hang around and bolted out the door.

“No…….no…….” Clarke said as Lexa turned to look at her. Blood soaked into Lexa's white shirt as she touched her stomach to look at the blood that covered her hands before she collapsed to the floor.

“Stay with me Lexa. Please just stay with me.” Clarke placed her hand and put pressure on her stomach wound, knowing that was the bigger threat than her shoulder wound. Clarke was hysterical, watching the blood cover her hands as she watched helplessly as her fiancée bled.

“Clarke…. I'm sorry.”

“No. Don't say that. I'm not letting you die you hear me?”

“I love you…….”

Clarke desperately tried to dig out her phone while she held her hand down on the wound. She dialled 9-1-1 into her phone when the officer the phone picked up, Clarke spoke so fast she thought she could be the world record of speaking a thousand words in a second.

Clarke stared at Lexa as she tried her best to stay awake, her eyes slowly fluttering and she coughed out blood. Clarke's heart was aching so much she couldn't do anything more but sit there and cry.

“Lexa please….. Stay with me okay baby? We are going to get married, spend the rest of our lives together, have mini you’s and me’s in the house. Just stay with me love.”

Clarke was choking so much on her tears and words, she could barely keep herself together. Lexa let the tears from her eyes escape as she tried so hard to control the pain but it was impossible. The pain was so intense, all she wanted was for it to go away.

“Don't leave me Clarke……”

“I never will my love. I'll always be here right by your side.”

“Tell Anya…. I'm so….. Sorry.” Lexa was coughing up blood and that she was having such a hard time breathing, she could barely get the words out if her mouth.

Clarke continued caressing her face, trying to keep Lexa awake as long as possible when she heard the sounds of hope. The ambulance had arrived but Lexa all but lost consciousness. The paramedics rushed in, immediately strapping Lexa into the vehicle, Clarke following along.

Clarke was so afraid of losing Lexa, she held onto her hands so hard, hoping the love of her life would give any form of movement to assure her that she was still there with them. The paramedics were working hard to try and stop the bleeding, applying pressure to Lexa's wound but she didn't move.

Reaching the hospital, Clarke followed them in, never letting go as they rushed her to the emergency room. Her heart kept beating faster and faster as they made their way down the hallway where one of the nurses had to hold Clarke back for she could not pass beyond that point. The doctors running to Lexa were screaming and shouting orders and Clarke could only listen to the words that reached her ears.

Lexa's heart had stopped. Clarke felt so helpless, she crashed to the floor crying hard, Lexa's dry blood had stained her hands. She cried and cried until she heard the familiar voice from behind her.

“Clarke honey?” Her mothers soothing tone had filled her ears and she immediately turned around to look at her Mother.

“Clarke what is going on? What happened?”

“Oh god mom.” Clarke stood up and hugged her mother, crying her heart and soul into her mothers shoulders, shaking and wailing.

“Clarke tell me what happened? Who's blood is it?”

“It's Lexa's mom. God we finally proposed. And…. And when…. We came home, Ontari was there and she wanted me dead because she wanted Lexa for herself. But then, oh god mom, I thought I was done for. But Lexa jumped in front and took the bullet for me mom. I heard them say her heart stopped. I can't lose her mom. God I just can't.” She managed to talk as she continued crying into her mothers shoulders.

“Jesus Christ. Listen to me Clarke. I need you to call Anya. Anya needs to know. Then you call Indra got it?”

Abby felt her Daughter nod on her shoulders and she pushed her up slightly. Abby cupped her daughters face and saw the destruction that lay wake in her eyes and soul.

“Okay mum. I'll call Anya.”

“I'm going in there and see how it goes okay? Just call Anya and Indra. Go.”

Clarke nodded her head and walked back to the waiting area, taking out her phone and dialled Anya's number.

“Clarke? What's up?”

“Anya…….” Clarke broke down again her sobs and tears streaming down again.

“Clarke tell me what's wrong.”

“It's Lexa.”

* * *

 

The 4 were seated at a diner having supper after watching the fireworks and taking a shower each. They were chilling and laughing, crying as they collected the videos of the two proposing to one another.

“God, they look so cute together.” Raven commented as they watch the video.

“And Clarke forever with her obsession of crocodiles. Wouldn't be surprised Lexa actually had to stay there and play whatever game it is just to win that bloody crocodile.” Octavia comments as well as she bites into the last piece of her burger.

“Oh well. Lexa will do anything to make her happy. Bet they must be fucking each other in that shed by now.” Raven moves her eyebrows up and down at Anya who was still chewing her fries.

“Now don't you get any bright ideas Raven. Once is enough. Don't need a second time for fights.”

Just then, Anya feels her phone vibrating and she whips it out to see Clarke's name on the screen.

“That's odd. Clarke never calls my phone.”

Anya answer the call anyway. “ Clarke? What's up?”

“Anya…….” Anya could hear the voice change as Clarke began to cry over the phone. This made Anya sick to the stomach and she was beginning to panic.  
“Clarke. Tell me what's wrong?”

Raven, Octavia and Lincoln stopped everything they were doing and looked towards Anya's direction. Her face had gone pure white.

“It's Lexa.”

“Tell me what happened Clarke.”

“Ontari…. She came to the shop. Tried to kill me. But…but… God, Lexa jumped in front of me and she took the bullet for me. I'm at the hospital. You….. I'm so sorry Anya. This is all my fault.” Clarke was crying so hard, Anya felt her own tears stream down her face.

“I'm coming. Just wait there.”

Anya said nothing more and she got up from her seat. The other 3 were confused as ever and Raven tried to catch up to her wife who was already reaching the car door.

“Anya stop. What happen?” Raven stops to grab Anya by her shoulders and she immediately breaks down to the ground.

“Oh god Raven. Lexa's been shot. I don't know what's going on with her but we need to get to the hospital.”

“Jesus Christ.” Octavia couldn't hold back her tears either and Raven was holding her tears back.

“Get up Anya. Clarke needs us. We have to hope for the best. Come on.” Raven helped Anya up and into the car, Lincoln having to hold Octavia as they entered. Raven didn't trust Anya to drive since she was a wreck herself and so she took over, trying her best to console her wife.

They arrived at hospital, dreading every step each of them took as they entered. Making their way through the hospital walls, they found Clarke, her shoulders hunched forward, her hand still stained of dry blood, her eyes still shedding tears and she looked lost.

Anya walked over first to Clarke, taking her steps slowly and dropped to her knees in front of Clarke. Clarke made eye contact with Anya and the two woman embraced each other, crying.

“She's going to be okay Clarke. I know my sister. She loves you too much to let you go. She's going to make it. We just have to be patient.”

“I can't live without her An. I just can't.”

“She will be okay. Lexa's a fighter. She's too fucking stubborn to die.” Clarke manages to chuckle at the hope that Anya gave her and they sat that way for the longest of times, Raven coming over to hug the two, along with Octavia and Lincoln.

* * *

 

Indra walked into the hospital with a few other officers after she got the call from Clarke. Her commander was in surgery and all she could do was build her anger up that the woman she respected so much was on the brink of death, hell she didn't even know what's going on with her.

Moving through the hallways, she came across the group of friends who stuck together all the time, sitting with each other. Anya was the first to stand and shake Indra's hands before pulling the woman into a hug.

“How is Clarke?” Indra whispered into Anya's ears.

“Shock and devastated.”

“Let me talk to her.”

They separated so that she could go over to Clarke who looked up at Indra, her eyes full of hope.

“I am so sorry Clarke. I came as fast as I could.”

“You came. That's all that matters.”

“Who did it Clarke? Tell me who it was and I'll hunt that person down and I won't stop until that son of a bitch is in jail.”

“Roan's sister. Ontari. She was the one. She said something about wanting to kill me so Lexa would drive herself insane and kill herself. She said it was for the benefit of everyone. I don't know what she meant but you need to get her.” Indra grab Clarke's shoulders and gave it a tight squeeze before nodding.

“I'll hunt her down. I promise. Roan should be able to help.”

“Go. I'll tell you if there's anything new.”

“Be safe Clarke. See you soon.”

Indra clasped her arms with Anya before leaving. They stood there, not knowing what to say and they could only wait patiently until the doctor came back with news. Clarke and Anya took their seats again, Lincoln coming back with coffee and passed it around to all the ladies.

“You know, I kinda miss Lexa's singing. She always knew what to sing to fill the mood with happiness. The stupid woman always enjoyed teasing my sorry ass for making comments on the lyrics.” Raven spoke up at the memory of her teasing Lexa about her lyrics that she picked.

“I liked her peanut butter and strawberry cupcakes. Remember when she almost killed the lot of us for stealing her cupcakes on thanksgiving? Murphy almost got his balls cut off along with mine.” Lincoln pitched in and the girls laughed even in their depressed state.

“Ah that stupid woman. I remember when she threw the volleyball at me during the finals and we almost lost because of that. Dumb woman couldn't warn me on time and it went straight into my face and bounced off. Good thing you were there Raven.”

“No shit O. Almost thought I was going to hit your head across the net instead.” All of them laughed again as they told crazy stories about them hanging out with Lexa and how they missed her so much.

“Lexa is afraid of reptiles. She didn't tell you that did she Clarke?” Anya turned to look at her and pulled a small smirk.

“No wonder she fucking hates my crocodile. Always knew there was something to it.” They all laughed again.

“Yeah. We went to the zoo once. It was me who wanted to go and she accompanied me to the zoo. So here we were watching the snakes in a cage and the staff comes walking out from behind. I wanted to take a picture with the snake and the next thing I know, Lexa goes bolting out the door.”

Clarke laughed so hard along with Raven who were trying their best to contain their laughter as it was still a hospital and that they needed to keep their volume down.

“At least tell me she did take a picture for you?” Octavia sipped her coffee, still coughing from laughter.

“Nope. I ended up taking a selfie with the snake itself. She wouldn't even set foot in that place ever again. Or should I say a zoo itself. Good luck taking her Swimming with Crocs there Clarke. I think she'll flip at that idea.” Anya chuckles again.

“She still has that crazy obsession with candles and squids. She says squids are cute squishy things with tentacles.”

“That's because you're her squid Clarke. You're squishy and you have a suction.”

Raven and Octavia snickered loudly as Clarke didn't get the joke.

“Uhhhh what was that about?”

“Nevermind Clarke. For us to know, for you to find out one day.”

Clarke groaned again as the 3 woman laughed at her for missing out on the joke that was meant to be when the two lovebirds had sex. They enjoyed the small conversation, something that kept their hopes up. Kept Lexa alive in their hearts.

“Clarke.” Clarke swept around and looked at her mother who was leaning against the wall. Their feelings and memories all but disappeared after Abby had returned after a long gruesome 10 hours of wait.

“Mom. Don't lie to me. Is she….”

“She's alive Clarke. But….” Clarke felt a rush of relief flow through her body knowing the woman of her life, her love was okay.

“But what mom?”

“She's in ICU for now. She lost too much blood. She's unstable as of still. We think she might not make it through the night. But anything is possible. She suffered a terrible blow to the abdomen. It's a miracle she made it through until now.”

Anya was in tears as she listened to Abby who was disheartened as well as she loved Lexa as her own daughter.

“I can only permit one person in. You guys decide who goes in for the night and the rest of you go home and rest.” Abby looks towards Anya and Clarke who exchanged glances and Anya stood up to hug Clarke.

“Take care of her and never leave her. Call me when she wakes up.” Clarke nods her head and let's Anya go, the rest of them giving Clarke a hug before she walked with Abby over to Lexa's room.

* * *

 

Clarke stood in the doorway of Lexa's room, Abby having left Clarke standing there after she had some other patients to attend to.

Her heart broke as she saw Lexa unconscious on the bed, her heart rate beeping at a steady rate, the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Her face was still pale, her body fragile as ever.

Clarke walked over to the sleeping brunette, tracing her hand and all the way up to her face. It pained her heart so that her love was in such a state. After what her mother told her, that there was a possibility she wouldn't make it through, she all but sat down on the chair, taking Lexa's hand in hers and placed it against her soft lips.

“Please come back to me. Please. I love you too much to let you go. Please. Come back home to me love. Come back.”

Clarke sat there, never leaving Lexa's side, waiting and praying that Lexa would be okay and that hopefully she would wake up to see those beautiful blue eyes that awaited her.

Eventually, Clarke let herself sleep, resting her head on the bed, never letting go of Lexa's hand ever until the brunette would awake from her deathless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Im sorry about the previous chapters heartbreaking end. I'm fixing up the damged i caused slowly, chapter by chapter and don't worry. Happy chapters are bound to come back again. As i said, I won't kill of my characters because i love them all too much. It breaks my heart as well to write this chapter but im working on getting it happy again. See you guys soon.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontari is arrested. Another shocking and depressing moment, but love eventually conquers all.

Ontari hid near her bedroom window, trying to avoid being seen by the police. Since she left the shop, she had made her way back home and started packing her things. She needed to make a run for it. She knew it wouldn't be long before the cops caught up to her and she was right.

Her brother would have ratted her out because of his hate for her and his own mother. The police lights were and sirens were on and she had no where to run to now. She could kill herself but she didn't have the guts to do it. She had tried shooting from the window but only shot back twice as much.

“You have no where to run Ontari. Come out now and we won't shoot.” She heard Indra's voice over the loud hailer. She didn't just piss off her brother. She pissed off all of Lexa's friends including Indra who was the head detective of the L.A.P.D.

Ontari ran downstairs to the kitchen, digging for more bullets. She cursed herself as she took out the box of shells and there were only two shells left.

“I'm giving you to the count of 10. If you do not appear by then, we will come in.” Indra shouts again.

She was still sane enough to talk or she would have busted her way in and destroyed her. She was pissed. Her band mate, her friend, was fighting for her life in the hospital and this woman took it away just like that.

She counted, trying to compose herself. Her comrades knew she was out to get this woman with a vendetta. Just as she reached one, Ontari opens the door. She walks out towards her driveway and stops in the middle with her hands up in the air. She knew she was done for.

Indra makes her way over as fast as she could and gave one swing across Ontari’s face.

“You fucking son of a bitch. I'm going to make sure you rot In that prison cell that's waiting for you. You hear me?” The other police officers had to pry Indra off and restrain while the rest of her comrades handcuffed Ontari and brought her to the car.

“Calm down Indra. We got her.” Roan appears from behind the rest of the officers, having followed along after she came to his place for his Sisters address.

“I just want to beat the shit out of her.”

“There's no point. I know her well enough. She did what she did for a reason. Beating her up won't get the answers you want. She was willing to go down and I know it wasn't because she wanted Lexa dead or Clarke. Someone put her up to this. And the only person who can get that information out of her is Lexa.”

“You're right. I pray she's alright.”

“She will be. She won't leave everyone behind.” Roan hugs her tightly and rubs her back, sending their prayers out to Lexa.

* * *

 

Lexa opened her eyes to blaring sunlight, immediately covering her eyes. She looked around, trying to adjust her eyes to her surroundings and all she saw was nothing but sand and a few cactuses around. Lexa stood up and realised she was standing on a road, out in the middle of a scorching dessert.

No signs of any life forms or souls, Lexa walked forward on the road. She didn't know why or how she got here, but she did remember being shot. The last thing she saw was Clarke's face, covered in tears. She was still in the same clothes as she remembered when she passed out. Only thing was, it was clean.

She continued walking until she reached a junction. There were no cars, nothing. Just 3 roads that would keep going on and on and she didn't know when it would end.

“Hello Lexa.”

Lexa realised the voice instantly. Someone that she used to love.

“Costia?”

Lexa turned around to look at the woman she once loved. She was still the same. The woman she fell in love with and lost.

“It's been a long time. You shouldn't be in a place like this.”

“Where am i?”

“The crossroads. A place where your not dead but neither alive.”

“Then why are you here? I watched you die. I missed you so much.”

“I know you did. I came here for a purpose. To make sure you go back home Lexa. She's waiting for you to go back to her.” Lexa stared at Costia when she heard voices surrounding them.

“You mean Clarke?”

“You were always such a nerd. Of course it's Clarke. Your heart stopped again Lexa. She loves you so much. She's hurting. You can hear her screams. You two are soulmates who are meant to be. Go home to her Lexa. You don't belong here.”

“But i…….”

“No but’s this time round Lexa. I will always love you. Even in the afterlife. But you belong in the land of the living with her. Be happy with her.” Costia turns to walk towards the road on the left, leaving Lexa standing in the middle.

“Thank you. Costia. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.” Lexa let's a tear fall as she watched Costia stop in her tracks.

“Don't be sorry Lexa. I wasn't your soulmate. But Clarke is. If I were you, I would walk the road behind you. Take care of yourself. And you better hurry. You can only be in this place for so long.”

Costia smiles and waves at Lexa before walking away. Lexa waves back and turns around to walk down the road. The voices that she heard earlier magnified with every step she took.

She could hear Clarke's voice. Her screams for Lexa to come back to her. She kept going on until she reached a door in the middle of the road.

Taking a deep breath, Lexa opens the door and walks in before everything fades to black.

* * *

 

Clarke didn't know what happened. She had left to use the bathroom and came back to find doctors and nurses surrounding the love of her life. Her had stopped again and Clarke knew she had lost her.

Abby was quick to grab her daughter so that the doctors could work resuscitating Lexa's heart. Clarke looked upon Lexa's lifeless body and prayed. She prayed to all the gods in the world, to give Lexa back to her. For 15 minutes, the doctors tried. For 15 minutes she watched them use the defibrillator to start her heart. But it never did.

All hope was lost. Abby let go of her daughter, watching cry over Lexa's body.

“Don't leave me please. I finally found you and you just had to leave me. Please don't go.”

Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks, wishing that she wasn't gone. She wouldn't accept that Lexa was gone. She couldn't. Clarke kisses Lexa's lips one last time before getting up to look at the woman she loved and will always love until the day she dies.

“I never left.”

Clarke turns to look at Lexa, her green emerald eyes shining brightly at her. The doctors were stunned beyond recognition, knowing that she should have been dead. Clarke laughs and cups her face, kissing her with all her love that resided in her heart. The doctors and nurses cleared the room, giving the two of them some space to themselves.

“I thought I lost you. God Lexa. Don't ever leave me again.”

“I won't.”

“I love you so much.” Clarke kisses Lexa over and over again. She lost her twice. She didn't intend to lose her for a third time.

“I love you too. But maybe you could move off me a little more? It hurts like shit still.” Clarke immediately stands up.

“Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean….”

“It's okay Clarke. I'm fine. I'm here.”

Clarke breaks down again, crying that she couldn't believe Lexa was back. Lexa was awake and alive.

“Clarke what's wrong?” Clarke stood there, covering her face with her hands. She sobbed endlessly and Lexa all but wanted to hug her and console her. She knew Clarke Had watched her die and she felt her heart break.

“Clarke. Come here. Lie next to me.”

Clarke didn't say another word and she climbed onto the bed beside her. Lexa even with her shoulder wound, she fought through the pain and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

“Doesn't your shoulder hurt?”

“Not as much as it hurts me to see you this way Clarke. I'm sorry you had to watch me die. I wish I could take that pain all away. But I can't.”

“I'm just happy that you're alive and here with me. By my side. Because I love you so much and I don't ever want to live without you.”

Clarke continued to cry into Lexa's shoulders and Lexa just kept kissing her forehead. They were going to be okay. They were together again. Clarke held onto Lexa so hard, Lexa understood her reasons why. She had lost her twice, but she came back.

“If Anya was here, she would have said I was too fucking stubborn to die.” Clarke chuckled even though she was crying.

“She did say that.”

“How are they?”

“Mom must've called them already. So they know your alive. She was devastated Lexa. We thought you were gone.” Lexa skimmed her hands through Clarke's hair. Everyone was worried.

“Why did you take the bullet for me Lexa? It should have been me.”

“No. Don't. I love you as much as you love me. I saw her with the gun in her hands. I couldn't just sit by and watch. We're each other's soulmates Clarke. No matter what happens, one of us is bound to come back to the other. You would have done the same for me if I was in your shoes with a gun pointed at me.”

“Just promise me you won't ever leave me again?”

“I promise. You know, there is this saying, about a red invisible thread. That this thread is tied to your soulmate and wherever we are or whatever happens, we will always come back together.”

Clarke smiled as she let herself sink into Lexa, letting themselves be close to each other after all that they've been through. Clarke was content just staying there with her. Abby was watching them both from afar.

She didn't want to disturb their peace. If it was one person she would accept marrying her daughter, it was Lexa. Jumping in front of a bullet to save her daughters life.

Abby felt her heartbreak when she watched the rest of her colleagues fighting hard to save Lexa's life. She knew that Lexa meant the world to Clarke and that's all it took for Abby to come in and beg the doctors to save her life. Now, both of them were Live and well, in the hospital room.

She called Anya just to inform the girl that her sister was alive and well. Anya said that she would come first thing in the morning with the other 3 and wished Abby a goodnight. After noticing that the two woman had fallen asleep, Lexa was still recovering and would need all the rest she could get.

Abby grab an extra blanket from the cupboard and walked in, placing a blanket over the two who were snuggled so closely together, holding on tight enough that they could actually merge into one. She left the two who were still asleep and walked back out into the hallway. Abby's boss, Dr. Jaha stood there, waiting for her to come by.

“Thank you Jaha. For saving my daughter’s life. I couldn't ask for more.”

“The team did a great job. I have to say, she is a fighter. Never have I seen such love such as theirs.”

“Aye. I agree. I thought love such as theirs never existed. But when I start seeing the two often, they really are meant for each other.” Abby smiled as she looked through the glass at her sleeping daughters.

“Ms Woods love for your daughter must've brought her back. She was gone for 15 minutes. No one dies that long and comes back. It's either God really loves her or that the love they have for each other is so strong, that death can't tear them apart.”

“True. Can't say that it's insane. The perfect proof are those two in there. Hell it even makes me believe that miracles do happen because of love.”  
“I believe miracles happen to those who deserve it.”

Dr. Jaha and Abby stood outside and watched them for awhile, talking before they went back to their usual shift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another heart breaking moment. But everything is going to be better from now on. Promise. See you guys soon :)


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang visits Lexa at the hospital.

Anya was already up that very morning after Abby had called her the night before to let the rest of them know that Lexa was okay. Raven was in Clarke and Lexa's bedroom, getting fresh clothes for Clarke. She only came home to shower the day before and immediately went back to the hospital to be by Lexa's side. Her best friend was a mess, didn't want to eat or even sleep.

Clarke being Clarke, her stubbornness will eventually get the best of her and she would sleep some way some how especially if Abby was there. Abby could be harsh at times and if she wanted you to take care of yourself, she would go all out.

“You ready Raven?” Octavia calls from the living, having decided that she would stay a day longer with Lincoln before they would head back to New York just to make sure that everyone was okay.

“Yeah. Just grabbing some fresh clothes for Clarke.”

“I doubt Lexa even gives a shit about what Clarke wears. From what Mom said, the two won't leave each other's side. They just stay there all day. Mom had to go over and check and see if they still had a pulse.” Octavia was munching on Twinkies and Lincoln was cooking up food in the kitchen.

“Well after what happened, Clarke isn't letting Lexa go at all. If she can stick to Lexa like glue, she would if given the chance.” Anya comments as well, pulling on her boots.

“Well, apparently mom said that their love for each other is so strong, nothing can separate the two. Now that my friends, is some scary spiritual thing going on around them.”

“Raven, don't start with the spiritual stuff. Don't mess with that shit. It's creepy and it's a force we can't predict.” Octavia warns her best friend as she throws the pillow at her.

“Since when were you such a spiritual freak?” Anya asks as she sits on the bar stool facing the other two ladies in the living room, petting Ginger.

“Ever since me and Lincoln visited a fortune teller. I believe in that stuff.”

“Trust me ladies. Don't mess with the spiritual forces of the earth.” Lincoln calls over from the kitchen counter, placing omelettes on 4 plates.

“Okay you know what, let's not talk about it. So, what are we getting for Lexa? Flowers? Kisses from her beloved sister in law?” Raven smiles gleefully over at Anya who shakes her head as she bites into her omelette.

“I think the only kisses Lexa ever wants is from Clarke. She might even slap you if you tried to kiss her.” Octavia takes the plate from Lincoln who passed her, her plate before giving the other to Raven.

“Why not? We kissed during our bachelorette party.”

“That was a party Raven. Unless you want a sore ass for a month by Clarke, go ahead.” Anya smirks as the last time they tried to be funny with Clarke, she sent her a flying kick in Raven’s ass, it wasn't funny at all.

They finished up breakfast as fast as they could, wanting to visit Lexa at the hospital and they all admitted that they missed her dearly. Lexa had cheated death not once but twice and they were all eager to see her again. They stopped by at a florist, buying some flowers before heading off to the hospital.

Making their way through the hallways, they found Marcus Kane and Abby walking towards the cafeteria. The 4 decided to see Abby first before they headed to the room where Lexa was in.

“Morning Mom.” All four said in unison, causing Abby to jump in shock.

“Good morning. If you're here to see Lexa, you're going to have to wait.” Abby smirks at the four as she paid for her coffee. Marcus waved at them from his seat and Lincoln decided to join him over at the table.

“Wow. Didn't know Lexa had such good stamina after getting shot. Fucking with Clarke already.” Anya smacks Raven's head and Abby gives her the death stare.

“No moron. What she meant was their still asleep, cuddled up into a ball like two babies in a crib holding each other.” Octavia looks at Raven in disbelief before shaking her head.

“Fine fine. Sorry Mom.”

“One of these days I'm going to cleanse each of your minds with detergent. I swear I'm going to do that. Along with the other two sleeping beauties. You ladies are worse than the guys.” Abby scolded the trio as they looked to the floor and groaned at the same time.

“The guys aren't that innocent you know.” Octavia murmurs loud enough for Raven and Anya to hear but not Abby, fearing she was going to punish her by twisting her ears again. They joined Abby at the table with Marcus and Lincoln, Abby having finished her shift and was waiting to go home.

“So when can we actually crash the party in the room?” Octavia gave a big smile and Abby glared at her.

“Don't even think about it.”

“Enough you idiots. We will wait until Clarke sends a text. Besides, we can annoy mom for a while.” Raven moves her eyebrows up and down at Abby.

“Nope. I'm going home with Marcus. You ladies can stick around here. I need my beauty sleep too you know.” Abby stands up along with Marcus and he hugs the rest of them along with Abby and say their goodbyes.

“Well, now that Abby is officially gone, shall we raid the room?”

* * *

 

Clarke stirred slightly in Lexa's arms, watching the beautiful brunette sleeping calmly. They had spent hours laying in that position, not wanting to leave each other's side. Lexa was in and out of sleep, knowing the pain could be unbearable at times. She had refused any painkillers because of the way it made her head feel.

Clarke could see she was uncomfortable and suffering but she didn't argue with her about it. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulders, tracing her face with her fingers. The room was dark due to the curtains being closed somewhere in the night by Abby.

Clarke saw her mother walk in to check on Lexa, just to make sure everything was fine. Slowly, Lexa came about and opened her emerald green eyes to stare into Clarke's ocean blue eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Sleep well?” Lexa asks as she places a small kiss to Clarke's forehead.

“I did. Best sleep I had in the last two days. How are you feeling?”

“Stomach still hurts. Shoulder is better.”

“I hope the other idiots don't come so soon. I just want to lay here with you. And only you.” Clarke snuggles back to Lexa, not planning on doing anything else but being there with Lexa.

“Speak of the devils.”

Clarke turns to look over at the window and finds the 4 idiots waving and smiling happily to see their friends.

“Great. Just great.” Clarke moves away from the bed and takes a seat in the chair near Lexa's bed. The four friends walks in and Raven was the first to squeal and run over to Lexa.

“No…..no no no….” Too late. Raven immediately wraps her arms around the older brunette and kisses her endlessly. Lexa tried to fight Raven off but to no use for her abdomen was hurting badly still and she didn't have the strength to fight back.

Clarke sat in her seat and laughed so hard. Lexa hated kisses from Raven. Octavia and Anya were laughing their asses off as well, watching Lexa suffer under Raven’s kisses. Lincoln all but chuckled to himself and placed the flowers on the table nearby.

“Get off me asshole!”

“Hey there we go! Our old Lexa is back.” Raven smiles gleefully and gets off from Lexa, who wiped her face in disgust from all the kisses that were given to her by Raven.

“Idiot. You will be sorry when I get out of here. You can jolly well sleep in the fucking kitchen downstairs with the creepy ghosts at night.” Lexa flips the finger at Raven who hides herself behind Anya.

“And we miss you too Lexa.” Octavia steps forward to hug her, making sure to be careful around the older brunette because of her injuries.

“Nice to see you again O.”

“Still cheating death after all this time aren't cha sis?” It was Anya turns to come over and give a big hug, kissing her sister forehead and Raven dropped her jaw that everyone else got to kiss her without a fight.

“Well like you always said. I'm too stubborn to die.”

“That you are sis. Glad to have you back in the land of the living. I was certain enough I had to walk through the gates of hell to bring you back.”

“Well, I was waiting there, but you were too slow to move your ass An.” Lexa smirks as her sister chuckles lightly. Anya had always taken her time at things but would always get the job done.

Lincoln was the next one to come over and hug her, promising to take her sparring when she gets out of the hospital and he gets time off with Octavia to fly back over. Clarke watched her friends jabber on about different types of topics from the bathroom as she went to change her clothes to fresh ones that Raven had brought for her.

Once in a while she would notice Lexa clench her jaw once in a while from the pain. Anya noticed too, but Lexa being Lexa, she was too stubborn to be on painkillers again.

“You know what, we should all take a road trip this year. That would be fun.” Octavia beams at the group only to receive groans of annoyance back at her.

“What? It's awesome.”

“Awesome for you dipshit. Because you wanted to take a road trip, me and Clarke had to suffer miserably.” Raven argues back.

“Oh no no no. You two bitches set me up for the worst date in my life. The worst. I sure as hell ain't taking road trips with you idiots.” Clarke makes her way back over to Lexa and lays next to her, their hands interlocking.

“Oh come on Clarke. It's not like were going to set you up on another date. Lexa would skin me alive.”

“You got that right Raven. Push your luck even more, I'll sell your organs for money.”

“That's sadistic Lexa. Very sadistic.” Anya crunches her face in disgust.

“What? You told me the last time you would bite some guys balls off if he so as stepped into your apartment building. Hmmmm let me think. What was his name…….”

Anya looks to her sister in horror, throwing her piece of paper that she immediately crunched up and threw at Lexa's head.

“Clearly me and Lexa need to have this conversation about this mystery guy.” Raven turns to look at Anya who was already glaring at Lexa.

“Alright assholes. Enough fighting for the day. Before Clarke kicks us all out due to inappropriate behaviour, I suggest we change topic.”

Octavia calms the group down and they settled into an easy conversation, just indulging in everyone's presence. Lexa was happy as she rested her head on Clarke's chest, listening to their friends bicker with each other about why taking a road trip was a bad idea.

The entire time laying on the bed beside Lexa, Clarke had ran her hands through Lexa's hair, moving her hands in a repetitive manor, causing the brunette to smile. Everyone was back together again. Although Lexa wanted Clarke to go home and rest in a proper bed, Clarke was as stubborn as Lexa, who wanted to stay with her.

It was close to midnight and Dr.Jaha finally came in and requested that the whole lot go home except for Clarke, who was given the chance to stay as many nights as possible. Clarke beamed in happiness and gave him a hug, although it was awkward afterwards.

“Get well soon Lexa. Will see you soon.”

“Yeah man. We gotta spar again sometime soon. Anya has lost her touch as it is.” Lincoln winks at Anya who was close to ripping him apart.

“I am not out of touch.”

“Sure. See how that goes in the ring.” Lincoln and Anya went at each other, Octavia and Raven having to push them out the door and saying their goodnights to Lexa and Clarke.

* * *

 

The two lovebirds chuckled and Lexa laid her head backwards into the pillow.

Clarke was laying next to Lexa, her head resting on Lexa's chest. Clarke could feel Lexa's heartbeat increase from time to time and she moved her hand to trace the bandage around Lexa's stomach.

“How bad is the pain Lexa?”

“It's fine.”

“Don't lie to me. The pain comes and goes. I know. I can tell.” Lexa releases a long sigh and places her hand over Clarke's which was tracing her stomach.

“The pain keeps the nightmares away.”

“But it's making you stay awake Lexa. It's not how I want to see you in. Suffering.” Clarke feels Lexa's other hand rub her back, even though she can feel Lexa's chest rise and fall unsteadily.

“I'm afraid to close my eyes. Every time I do, it reminds me of that night. To see Ontari pointing a gun at you. Watching you cry. Always hear your screams in my head. It scares me Clarke. It haunts me.”

Clarke turns to look up at Lexa, her green eyes in tears. Clarke cupped her face with one hand, brushing the tear that escaped from her eyes.

“You saved me Lexa. You always did. But now it's my turn to save you. Don't keep these things to yourself. Talk to me. We will get through this together. No matter what, we will always be together. I didn't ask you to marry me for no reason. I love you Lexa. I always will. And I'll stay here every night with you. I'll make sure those nightmares go away. Even if they don't, I'll be here to go through them with you. It scares me too that I watched you die. I do dream about them. But you are here with me and everything is alright. I'm never leaving. You hear me?”

Lexa nodded and let the tears fall along with Clarke's. They were going to get through it together. Through thick and thin. They were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry about the little pain at the end there between the two. But I promise they would be working on it. Next chapter would be a fun one don't worry. Thanks for sticking around even though i was an evil asshole for what i did the last two chapters. Happiness is here. See you guys soon. :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes home.

Today was the day Lexa was going home. A month has passed since Lexa was shot, had died twice, and lived again. Clarke had spent every waking day of her life in the hospital with Lexa, never leaving her side. Abby even commented to Clarke that she should just move into the hospital itself with Lexa since the two were inseparable.

Clarke and Lexa had visited one of the psychologist in the hospital because of the nightmares the two shared. They went to 3 sessions altogether, the first for Clarke, the second for Lexa and the third for the both of them. They needed to clear their thoughts and their insecurities after the incident that they went through. Eventually they did overcome what was residing in their hearts and they moved on from there.

Anya and Raven would stop by after Anya left the office to pick Raven up. Sometimes Lexa would throw things at Raven when she wanted to play and kiss Lexa countless times, causing Anya and Clarke to laugh at the two. Raven always had an excuse for everything. After the pain had lessened for Lexa, she started her sit ups and pull ups, causing Abby to be worried that she might tear her stitches or that something somewhere in her body might get injured.

Lexa was as stubborn as a mule and she did it anyway. Clarke had scolded her a few times for giving their mother a heart attack when she came walking in to a working out Lexa. Sometimes the excuses she gave to Abby were pretty dumb like having to do sit ups to tone her stomach abs even though it was perfect as it is. Lexa had to go for therapy sessions as well for her shoulder, just to make sure it was healing properly and that she wouldn't have issues with it when she was cleared to the leave the hospital.

Clarke comes walking into the room, Lexa was already changed into her usual outfit, black jeans, white shirt and a jacket. She look sexier and hotter out of her hospital clothes and her body was toned as ever.

“Ready to go?” Clarke asks as she took a seat in the chair.

“You bet. Tired of being your model in this room. Jaha said that if I stayed longer with you here, he would have turned this room into a working studio.” Clarke laughs since Dr. Jaha had been such a nice guy for letting Clarke stay overnight for the whole month, knowing that it was against hospital policy for a visitor to stay the night.

“Well if he did, I'll be sure to make paintings of him for his kindness.”

Just then, Abby walks into the room, having finished her shift and smiling happily when she saw her two daughters.

“Ready to go girls? Got you checked out already Lexa. We can leave now.”

“Thanks mom. I didn't like how the nurse there was trying to hit on Clarke.” Lexa pulls her lips into a mischievous grin, causing Clarke to groan.

“I never knew you were a jealous person Lexa. You don't look like the type.”  
“Only when I'm with Clarke, I'm jealous.”

“Bullshit.” Clarke scoffs at Lexa due to the fact that Lexa was so good at hiding her emotions, half the time she wondered if Lexa was an A.I robot.

“Clarke, watch your language. Don't be like your best friend Raven. Terrible you all are.”

Lexa snickered to the side, avoiding eye contact with Clarke only to be scolded by Abby.

“That means you as well Lexa. Your language ain't that fantastic either.” Abby pointed her finger at Lexa in warning and Lexa immediately clamped her mouth shut.

The 3 woman grabbed their things and left the room, thanking Dr. Jaha on the way out and heading back home. This time Abby took over the wheel, letting the two sit in the back seat and enjoy the silence of each other's company. Abby looked into the rear view mirror and watched Clarke lay her head on Lexa's shoulders, wrapping her arms protectively around Clarke and they dozed off.

They were finally going home and Clarke had every intention on sleeping with the brunette in their little cosy shed where they missed the opportunity to make love on the night of their proposal. But they still had one last surprise waiting for them at home to deal with first.

* * *

 

“Hurry up Indra. Abby just texted saying they just left the hospital.” Raven shouted from the kitchen, having helped Anya with cooking dinner.

Indra, Roan, Marcus, Raven and Anya had decided to organise a small dinner to welcome Lexa home, and they were trying to clean up the apartment along with baking a small batch of cupcakes. It was a disastrous morning for them, knowing that they sucked at making cupcakes.

Anya and Raven tried their best to make the cupcakes, but they simply couldn't get the ingredients right and Clarke spent all her time with Lexa, they didn't get much help at all. At least Anya managed to cook a good meal and she was finished with that, Indra and Roan were speed cleaning the place up. Lexa and Clarke hated mess even though they were going to sleep in the shed that night. The sound of the vacuum cleaner had scared poor little Ginger off, Marcus had to go around searching for the cat.

“We're done. Marcus is still looking for the cat, Roan is just about done with the plumbing in the bathroom in which you about destroyed.” Indra placed the vacuum into the closet before making her way over to the island.

“Okay so, their shed is all set up right? And their room as well?” Anya asks as she places the baked chicken with cheese on the table.

“Yup all set. They should be back any minute now. Should I bring up the topic about Ontari being sentenced to jail for life?” Indra looks over at Anya who was abit concerned about the topic.

“I guess. Knowing that she still has nightmares about it. But Clarke and her went for therapy. So I think it shouldn't affect her as much.”

Marcus comes walking into the kitchen with Ginger in his hands and rubbing the cats head. He looked at the two woman and gave a slight nod before sotting down with them.

“She needs to know Anya. You may have been digging for information but it would either cause her to hunt for the truth, or she would just let it slide.” Marcus placed the cat on the chair before looking at the two woman.

“You know how Lexa is. She wants revenge. And she will go all out to get it.”

“But nonetheless, Ontari only said she worked for someone to get the job done. And she said she would rather die or rot in prison than say anything more. But it was planned. Kill Clarke and Lexa would destroy herself.” Indra sighed as she rubbed her temples.

“Lexa doesn't tell me much either. Whatever my parents did to her, whatever deals they made or what she has done, only she knows it in her own heart. I was kept away from it.” Anya says after pouring the 3 glasses of wine.

“I may not know either. But I suggest you keep the details on the low to Lexa. I hate to say this Anya, but when your sister was working, she was ruthless. Just like your parents wanted her to be. But whatever happened back in the days, its not something to bring it up with her.” Marcus eyed both woman and they nodded in acceptance.

Lexa had too much pain, too much secrets, Anya just wanted to help. But she couldn't do much unless Lexa opens up with the things she did. Even Marcus was obvious to the things she's done.

Raven came back with Roan, laughing and smiling as they joined the other 3. They put on a big smile and they waited patiently for the the other 3 to come home.

* * *

 

“Well were here ladies.” Abby parked the car in the parking lot, Clarke having fallen asleep on Lexa's shoulder and the brunette smiled at Abby as she nudged Clarke awake.

“Are we there yet?” Clarke tried to stifle a yawn.

“Yes Clarke. We're home.”

“We were always home Lexa. This is just a place to live in.” Clarke smiles and Lexa kisses her forehead, laughing with her.

“Come on lazy bum. I'm starving. Heard that Anya and Raven had cooked up a good meal for all of us.

“That indeed.” Clarke moved off and they joined Abby who was standing outside the car and waiting for then to get out.

Once locking the car, they made their way to the front of the shop. Lexa felt somewhat happy to be home in her little cupcake shop that she missed so much for a month and she cousin wait to get back to making her beloved cupcakes.

They made their way upstairs, Abby going up first before Clarke, then followed by Lexa as she entered the apartment. She was immediately embraced into a hug by Raven, Anya, Indra, Roan and Marcus coming over to pile into the hug. Lexa laughed as everyone welcomed her back home.

“Missed ya my favourite sister in law.” Raven gave Lexa a big smile and her teeth were shown.

“And I don't miss you at all.” Lexa smirked and Raven faked being stabbed in the heart. Lexa laughed again and hugged Raven again to show she was just kidding.

“Come on kids. Let's eat!” Marcus called over the group, wanting to eat since he was hungry as well as the others.

Anya and Indra insisted that they wanted to have a chat with Lexa downstairs first for a quick bit before joining them for dinner. Clarke felt it was somewhat off but maybe it was something to do with the company. Clarke brushed it off and continued talking to Raven and Roan while her mother was busy talking with Marcus.

* * *

 

“She said she was working for someone. She didn't mention who. She just said that you will pay the price.” Indra was leaning against the counter top and Anya had her arms folded as she looked at Lexa.

“Very well then. I have nothing left to say.” Lexa moved from her position to walk away but Anya grabbed her arms.

“You know who did this. Don't you?”

“Stay out of it Anya. Don't go looking for trouble where there is none.” Lexa snarled at her own sister who pulled her back.

“Stop hiding secrets Lexa. I know mum and dad abused you. I know what happened between you and Allie. Stop lying.” Anya raised her voice just a touch and Indra stepped forward to separate the two.

“Since you know everything, then why are you asking me still?”

“Because you are my sister. I want to know exactly what is going on.” Anya had moved Closer to Lexa, her hands curled into a fist and she was close to hurting her own sister again.

“Allie wants to take over the over the company. She wants what her parents deserved to have. Her parents and our parents were making use of the stocks and shares to their own benefits back then. But mum and dad sold Allie’s parents out and you know the rest. Allie was the one who caused mum and dads accident along with mine. She rigged the car that night because I saw her watching them burn to the ground when I got out. I created the Coalition treaty to ensure that she never got what she wanted. By ensuring that Clarke dies, she knows it will drive me mad and for me to resign, so she can step all over you. I know her ploy. She maybe good at covering her tracks Anya, but she will eventually leave a gap in her walls for me to infiltrate.”

Anya could only stare at her sister in disbelief. Indra hadn't said a word from the time Lexa explained herself.

“So you're on this too Indra?”

“Apparently so. Lexa has been providing me every detail or information she can get. Your sister is doing this to protect all of you. We've been working on it for years. I could basically send Allie to jail for the murder of your parents. But I don't have enough evidence to arrest her Anya. She's good at covering her tracks.”

“How could you not tell me about this Lexa? How could you?”

“Because mom and dad begged me to keep you out of it. Dad tortured me to keep you safe. And if I were to go down, I go down alone.” Lexa stared straight into Anya's eyes, pain flowing through Lexa's pupils as Anya sighed.

“You're my sister Lexa. If you go down, I go down with you. Fuck whatever mum and dad said. I love you more than anything else. If you're going to take her out, then I'll do it with you. Together.”

Anya lifts her hand up for Lexa to shake and Lexa takes her hand, shakes it before the two embraced each other.

“You're my little sister. I'll take care of you just like you took care of me.” Anya whispers into her ears and they separated from each other.

“I know.”

“So, what's the next step Lexa?” Indra asks as she looks over at the two sisters.

“For now. We wait. Not much we can do. Until Allie makes her move again, then we see where to place the next chess piece on the board.”

* * *

 

Clarke saw the 3 woman come back upstairs, smiling and laughing and she knew everything was alright between them. She had nothing to worry about and she didn't bother to ask Lexa what they talked about because she knew they were just talking normally. Lexa came over to stand behind Clarke and wrap her arms around her waist.

“Did you miss me?” Lexa whispers into Clarke's ears before placing a soft kiss to her neck.

“Mmmmmmmmm….. I did. You 3 good?”

“Better than ever.”

“Good. Because were all hungry.” Lexa smiles and everyone comes together towards the dining table and it was all smiles and laughter.

Abby was busy talking to Roan and Marcus, who were in a heated conversation about rock bands. Anya and Indra were arguing about the possibility of a volcano eruption when Indra was taking a a holiday with Roan to Hawaii. Raven and Clarke were talking about going on a double date, just the four of them for fun and Lexa sat back and watched the table full of chatters.

She enjoyed the scene before her, knowing that this was her family now and that the past that still haunted her wasn't important at present. This was what she had always dreamed of having and that she wanted it to stay that way. Although she wished that Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy were here with them.

“So Lexa, there is this gig next week. Think you're ready to hit the stage again?” Everyone falls silent as Indra smiles at her, wanting to know what her answer would be.

“Hell yeah.” Everyone laughs and claps as their Lexa was home and back to her usual self. Clarke held Lexa's hands under the table and rubbed it soothingly. After dinner, they headed back in to the living room, Lexa sitting on her favourite chair with Clarke sitting in her lap.

“Lexa, you know every time you sit in that chair, we want you to sing right?” Raven opens her mouth to comment and Roan smirks at his band leader.

“I'll get the guitar for you.” Clarke moves off and walks into their bedroom.

“We really missed your singing.” Marcus grins and gives her the thumbs up while Anya lowers down the television volume. Clarke comes walking back out with Lexa's guitar in hand and passes it to her.

“Alright then. My pick I guess.” Lexa feels her hands glide over her guitar and tunes the strings.

“Mmmmm  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Mmmmm  
We are friends for life  
Hold that deep inside  
Let this be your drive  
To survive

And just stand high and tall  
Make sure you give your all  
And if you ever fall  
Know that I'm right here

We'll always be together  
Don't you worry, oh  
I'll always be by your side  
Don't you worry  
Don't worry, no no no  
The circle will never end  
Just know that we'll meet again  
And we'll always be together  
Forever always, oh  
I am here

Find me in the sky  
Dancing with the moon and night  
Your heartbeat is disguised as my  
Lullaby

Be happy and know that I'm  
Watching you travel far and wide  
Waiting for us to meet again

We'll always be together  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry  
I'll always be by your side  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry

The circle will never end  
It'll never ends  
Just know that we'll meet again  
We'll meet again  
And we'll always be together  
Forever always  
Oh

I am here  
If you need me, yeah  
I'm in the wind  
Look for me friend  
I'm in the stars

When you need me  
The heavens will send  
A message within  
Straight to your heart

Oh  
We'll always be together  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry, no.  
I'll always be by your side  
Don't you worry

Never worry about a thing, no no no no no no no  
The circle will never end  
It'll never end  
Just know that we'll meet again  
We'll meet again

And we'll always be together  
Forever always  
Don't you worry  
I am here  
I am here

Yeah  
I am here  
I am here.”

Everyone clapped and cheered, Raven having recorded the whole song as Lexa did the acoustic of that song and it was beautiful. It meant a lot to everyone as they would always be there for each other no matter what happens. They were family and will always be family until the end.

* * *

 

Once everyone had went home, Lexa brought Clarke over to their little shed, making their way in and locking the doors to ensure that no one would come barging in on them in the morning.

“God I missed this shed.” Lexa states as she walks over to the champagne bottle on the table.

“You miss my paintings and the shed or you miss my exotic body and the sex we had in here?” Clarke teased her fiancée who was already smirking at her while pouring the champagne into the glasses.

“Maybe I missed everything. Although it was a little adventurous to have sex in the hospital.”

“Mom almost walked in on us. Good thing we heard her walking outside.”

“True.” Lexa passed a glass to Clarke who took it from Lexa and sat on top of the table where Lexa had to model for one if her paintings.

“You know, I act planned on having sex with you on New Years. Before shit went down. I was the happiest person alive. You and me proposing. I missed you so much. And I love you so much. And I can't wait to marry you when the time comes.” Clarke was sipping on the champagne before Lexa took a drag and opened Clarke's legs so she could stand in the middle.

“Then let me make it up to you for all the lost time. It's just you and me here. No one else.”

Lexa moves her hands to grab onto Clarke's waist, pushing her shirt up as Clarke moved backwards to give Lexa space to kiss her stomach. Clarke puts the glass down and arches her body, letting a moan escape her lips. Clarke immediately takes off her shirt to reveal Lexa's favourite pair of bra that She liked Clarke to wear.

A blue colour lace and Lexa all but growled at the sight. “If I had known you were wearing this the whole time, I would have dragged you in here sooner.”

“Just shut up and fuck me already.”

“You're needy.”

“A month Lexa. A month of waiting. The hospital didn't count.”

“Fine.”

Lexa picked Clarke off the table and placed them onto the furs, indulging in each other and catching up on the days they missed having such heated and passionate sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. There won't be any drama any time soon with Allie. I'm put that in for a future storyline when the time is right but for now, I'm going to live up to my words of just pure bliss and fun with everyone now that Lexa is home. So it will be happy chapters and loads of fun and games to come. See you guys soon. I'm having a flu, so i might be slow at updating or i might not update. See how the flu goes. Meds are making me drowsy. Love you alls. :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Clexa and Team Ranya go on a game show to a haunted mansion.

Three days later, Lexa was already back to work with Clarke, baking and selling cupcakes on their usual routine. Raven was back at the front counter, running the cash register and packing while Anya was away at the office. Lexa was happy that she had her own little world again, Ginger enjoying his time again watching the girls.

 From time to time, Raven would walk in on the two lovebirds smooching and teasing one another, causing Raven to turn around and head back out to the front counter in disgust from the sight. Raven was searching on the computer for some fun and found something that caught her attention immediately.

 “Ladies!!!!” Raven comes back into the kitchen, scaring Lexa out of her wits and throwing the spoon in her hand backwards. Clarke on the other was icing the cupcake and it was ruined after Raven scared her.

 “Before I cut your head off Raven, this better be good.” Lexa snarls at Raven who placed the computer on the table.

 “Relax Commander. This here is the bomb.”

 “What kind of stupid idea do you have now Raven?” Clarke asks as Clarke walks over to pass the ruined design cupcake for Lexa to eat.

 “Come on. It will be fun!”

 Lexa and Clarke looks at the website, clearly annoyed and amused at the same time as they were skeptical about the idea that Raven had. She wanted them to join a game of staying overnight at a haunted mansion.

 “You want us to join this crazy thing for a night and earn $50,000? This is a joke.” Lexa walks back over to her side of the counter to chow down on her cupcake.

 “It's a haunted house Lexa. You and Anya are like stone cold warriors and Clarkey here doesn't believe in ghosts. So let's do it.” Raven beams at them happily.

 “I don't know Raven. What does Anya say?” Clarke was back to icing her cupcakes when Anya came walking through the kitchen door.

 “What did I say what?” Anya had finished work slightly early and was placing her laptop bag on the ground and Clarke hands Anya a cupcake.

 “You're wife here suggested that we stay the night at a haunted mansion to earn $50,000 after we survive the night. Meaning we have to go through whatever shit they throw at us and come out of it the next morning.” Lexa explains as she skimmed through the webpage on Ravens computer.

 “Honey, you do realise 3 of us here don't believe in ghosts or zombies and whatever supernatural thing right?” Anya looks over at Raven who rolled her eyes and pouted while she folded her arms.

 “Just one night. Besides, $50,000 overnight and we can take a road trip with the other 2 sappy couples.” Raven then suggested again.

 “Aren't we rich enough? Lexa is a bloody CEO. Anya is a vice CEO. Both of them are billionaires, I make money from selling cupcakes and from my show, I'm a millionaire. And you Raven are the best hacker I know is loaded as well. So why do we even bother with $50,000?”

 “For fun Clarke. F.U.N. Read my lips.” Lexa turned the screen to show the rest of them that she had booked them all for the one night at the mansion.

 “Lexa!!!!” Anya exclaimed as she looked at her sister. Raven cheered and smiled happily that Lexa had stood by her side.

 “You idiots keep arguing about it. So I'm tired of listening to you people argue and bicker about it. So we go. Just for the ‘fun’ of it. Tomorrow night. We go.” Lexa closes the laptop and hands it back to Raven, Clarke and Anya stood there with their mouths wide open as they looked at Lexa.

 “What? Cat got your tongue? I thought you said the two of you aren't afraid of anything?” Raven looks at Anya before looking at Clarke.

 “Yish. Unbelievable. And no I'm not afraid.” Clarke scowls at Raven before she placed her cupcakes in the fridge to be sold tomorrow. Lexa was already making space in the other fridge and helping Clarke to place the cupcakes in the fridge as well.

 “Fine fine. We go.” Anya finally gives in.

 “Relax. The rule says we can bail if we can't survive the night. Simple as that.” Lexa shrugs her shoulders as she and Clarke finished stacking their cupcakes before taking off their aprons.

 All four woman headed upstairs, Ginger trailing along behind them. Anya had brought home Chinese take out and Abby was coming over to join them for dinner. Raven was excited beyond words and Clarke just shook her head at Raven. Clarke wasn't afraid of ghosts but she hated being shocked by others.

 “What's wrong love?” Lexa walks into the kitchen where Clarke was standing looking over at the married couple.

 “You know I hate being frightened by things right?”

 “I know. At least I don't have to worry about reptiles. Those things don't exist. One night is all. Just let Raven have a few hours of being scared and then when she decides to bail, we bail. She's not in for the money. She just wants some fun with us.”

 Lexa moves her hands to push some of Clarke's golden locks of hair behind her ears. Clarke could only smile and blue and green eyes danced around and lips touched lips. They were going for a night of fun. And fun it would be or so they thought.

* * *

 “Oh this is going to be good.” Abby laughs her butt off at the group of them. They had told Abby that they were going to stay at a haunted mansion for the night from the website Raven found online and all four women groaned and cursed as they looked at Abby who was laughing nonstop.

 “Mom seriously. Why is it so funny?” Clarke asks as Abby finally controls her laughter and wipes the tears from her eyes. Lexa all but rolled her eyes and sipped on her bottle of beer. Raven and Anya groaned all the way.

 “First things first, one of you is afraid of ghosts. Secondly, another one of you hates surprises and getting a shock. The other two of you are stone cold on the inside but saps on the inside. This is a show. Let me tell you that. No one has ever survived until morning.”

 “So..... we will be the first batch of cool bitches to do it.” Raven smiles brightly at Abby who laughs again.

 “Don’t waste your time ladies. The show is on Youtube. The way they set up traps and what not, it’s scary but hilarious to watch.”

 “How is it that none of us knew about this and yet here you are telling us this Haunted mansion thingy is a live show on Youtube?” Raven looks at Abby sceptically.

 “Well my dear. I may be old but this is like the hit thing in the hospital for staff off duty. They would sit and watch it while off shift and sometimes i would catch one or two watching it during shift.”

 “I say we just go for the hell of it. We already registered anyway. So just go with it. For fun.” Anya says as she gets up from the dining table to carry the dishes to the sink. Lexa tags along as well to avoid being laughed at by Abby.

 “Great. If we survive the night, you can do anything you want to me Clarke. I swear.” Raven looks at Clarke who sighed at the brunette.

 “Fine. Let’s do it.”

 “Don’t worry ladies. I’ll be sure to watch it tomorrow night. Ooooh and I will call Marcus over to watch the show with me. I’m so going to enjoy this.”

Abby laughs again and everyone within that apartment grumbled to themselves and groaned for being humiliated on the live web. It was going to be a fun night for sure.

* * *

The next day, the four women drove out to the site, after receiving an address from the producer to come down 2 hours before their live broadcast began. Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Murphy, and Marcus were notified of the four going on a wild haunted mansion craze for the night and they had left work early just to catch the live broadcast.

 It was an hour’s drive out of town and into a secluded area. Raven was the most excited one out of the bunch, because she enjoyed being scared. Lexa was driving and Clarke was basically enjoying the time spent with Lexa. Although Lexa was the one who signed them up for it, she regretted it completely because she had to ensure that the rest of the group wouldn’t shit their pants when they started.

 Anya couldn’t be bothered by anything and she was just happy that she could satisfy her wife for adventures. But she felt sorry for Clarke and Lexa that they had to tag along for her wife’s crazy ideas of fun. They reached the site around 7 pm, parking at one of the small make shift carparks and they saw the film crews van parked at the corner.

 They exited the van and were greeted by the producer himself.

 “Good Evening Ladies. My name is Wick. I’m the producer of the show and I must say, what a pretty bunch you are to be going this haunted adventure. Now, which one of you is Lexa Woods?” Lexa steps forward to shake his hands.

 “That would be me. This is my fiancée Clarke Griffin, and that’s my sister Anya Woods and her wife Raven Reyes.” They shook hands with Wick and they ushered them to a small hut which was further up the road.

 “So, do you know what this show is about?”

 “Getting our asses scared shitless and we have to survive the night until 6 am to win $50,000?” Raven was the first to answer and Wick smiled.

 “Almost right. You’re missing a few details but I can explain it to you. Besides the getting scared and what not, there is a challenge. You four will be given cameras that will be attached to you so that it will be broadcasted live to the web. Also, the 50 grand is not with us, but it’s in the mansion itself. Meaning to say that, you guys would have to solve the mystery of the mansion to obtain the treasure.” Wick explained as they walked into the small hut that had chairs only.

 “Simple enough.” Anya comments as they each took a seat.

 “Not as simple as you think. You see, we rigged the place pretty well. And you all seem to be ones who aren’t afraid of the dark. The purpose of course is not about the cash, but to make you believe that ghost does do exist.”

 “I’ll be the judge of that. So, when do we start?” Lexa was pretty much getting bored and wanted to get this done and over with so she could go home the next morning.

 “Wow. You’re on a roll. Okay, I’ll get the rest of my team to come in and set you guys up and then we will take you to the location.” Wick left the room and the four sat there patiently to be joined by the rest of Wick’s team members.

 The ladies were prepped with camera’s attached to them, walkie talkies, a flashlight each and also a map of the mansion for each of them. Once they were all hooked up, they followed one of the ushers to the front gates that lead up to the mansion. Wick was waiting for them there and they approached him.

 “Alright Ladies. This is it. Good luck out there. And when you guys want to bail, press the red button on your harness. I will signal us where you guys are and we will come pick you up. May the ghosts be with you.”

 “Thanks.” All four of them said in unison and they entered the gates before Wick closed it and locked it on them.

 “So, what mystery do we have to solve?” Clarke asks as she held Lexa’s hands and they made their way up the hill.

 “Beats me. The guy was so vague about everything, hell i don’t even know what were supposed to do.” Anya answers as they took out their flashlights to light the way.

 “I bet everyone must be laughing at us right now. Especially mom.” Lexa groans, feeling the embarrassment sink in.

 “Let’s just get to the mansion and worry about that later.” Raven was the last to speak and they made their way up the hill in silence.

* * *

 Back in New York, Murphy had switched on the Youtube channel for the live broadcast of the show while Bellamy was getting the living room set up with blankets and pillows since Octavia and Lincoln were coming over with food and drinks to watch their friends on television.

 “I wonder who agreed to go on this crazy show. Or better yet, even come up with the idea.” Bellamy placed the last of the pillows onto the floor and takes a seat on the couch in their apartment.

 “Duuuuh. We know it’s always Raven. Anya would tag along with her wife. Lexa and Clarke would have definitely been suckered into the whole plot. Sneaky as fuck of Raven.”

 “True. Mom called Octavia last night. She was laughing her ass off at them for joining that show.”

 “Mom can be a bit evil sometimes. Hell I’ll be scared shitless if we went on that stupid thing.”

 A knock came from the front door and Bellamy got up from his seat to open the door. Standing there was Octavia and Lincoln, bags and bags of food in hand, and they smiled as they made their way in.

 “So boys, has it started yet?” Octavia asks as she brings the food to the living room with Lincoln.

 “Nope. Only doing the intro and talking about four beautifully hot women who are braving the haunted mansion. The guy Wick has a thing for Lexa though. He was commenting on how her badass look gave him chills.”

 The four laughed at the comment Murphy made. Lexa was the hottest and prettiest of the bunch no doubt. Coming in second to her beauty was Clarke. Any man would have died dating Lexa but too bad that the blonde got to her first.

 “I agree. You could put her in Miss Universe and she would win every bloody year.”

 “Shhhhhhhhh quiet. It’s starting.”

 Lincoln hush’s everyone and they sat down, eyes glued to the television.

* * *

 The four had made their way up the hill and they stood in a row, looking at the rundown mansion which was huge and the lights were all off. Worst of all, the sound of thunder signalled to them that it was going to rain.

 “Great. Typical setting of a horror movie. So, what now?” Lexa made her smartass comment and Anya took out her map.

 “Well it says here on the map that the cash prize is located in the basement. And there’s another spot marked X on the map which is in the attic.”

 “There we go. The attic. Let’s head there first.” Raven smiled and walked forward with the rest trailing behind.

 “You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if we found a dead body hanging from the ceiling.” Clarke comes out with the comment only for Raven to glare at her.

 “Yeah I’ll hang you along with the dead body.”

 “Enough you two. The sign on the way up said that if we found the treasure, we could go home. So let’s just concentrate on that okay?” Lexa spoke and Anya winked at her own sister.

 They reached the staircase and the front door of the mansion opened for them slowly. Raven immediately stood behind Anya, who stood behind Clarke who was standing behind Lexa.

 “Relax assholes. It’s automated.”

 “Yeah we knew that.” Anya cleared her throat and stood beside Lexa. They all walked into the mansion, flashlights roaming around the place. It was dusty and old, fairly big hall to have a wedding function.

 The walls creaked, the air was stale and unmoving, the lamp that hung in the middle of the room was clearly lighted up by all 4 flashlights aiming at it after their talk on a dead body hanging from the ceiling.

 “Remind me again Raven why we joined this thing in the first place?” Clarke's voice sounded weary but steady at the same time.

 “Well, we said for fun didn't we. Let's just keep going.”

 “Okay. Let's split up. But we'll meet at the top of the stairs since it splits in two. Anya your with Clarke, Raven your with me.” Lexa motions for them to separate and they moved off. Anya was brave but she always had second thoughts when it came to decision making so Lexa wanted Clarke to go with her while she took Raven who was already scared to the core.

 They slowly glided towards the stairs, Raven clinging to Lexa's belt tightly, hiding behind her while Clarke and Anya walked side by side holding hands. Nothing moved so far and they went up the stairs, taking each step slowly in case something they touched or stepped on triggered one of the systems that was rigged in the house.

 As they reached the top of the stairs, Anya had stepped onto one of the trigger wires and set off two steel gates that blocked off the bottom of the stairs.

 “I swear this is worse than fucking Resident Evil man.” Raven commented after it scared the shit out of her and she clung to Lexa so tightly that she had trouble breathing.

 “Raven just shut up and get off me.”

 “Sorry.” Raven moved off from Lexa and straightened herself up.

 “Well, at least now we know we can't go back the way we came.” Clarke made the dumbest comment ever, only for Anya to roll her eyes.

 “Well no shit.”

 “I swear this place reminds me of that horror movie where they place this game called Stay Alive and the evil countess kills the players. You die in the game, you die for real.” Raven rambled as she followed Lexa from behind as they walked into the corridor.

 “Raven. Just shut up. This is not a bloody video game. It's a haunted house that isn't even haunted but full of booby traps.” Lexa murmured to Raven impatiently. They reached the end of the hallway and it was split into two sides. One went left and the other went right.

 “Stick together or split up?” Anya looks at Lexa who was just as uncertain as she was.

 “I think we should split up.” Clarke was uncertain as well and they agreed upon it. Going in the same team, Clarke and Anya went right and Lexa and Raven went left, hoping to cover more ground and radio in if they find anything.

 They went their separate ways, hoping to find whatever it is they were looking for.

* * *

 “No no no no! Why did they have to split up?” Abby shouted at the television as she watched the live broadcast on YouTube. Marcus was laughing to himself because Abby was really concentrated on the show.

 “Relax love. They will find their way around. Lexa is a smart woman. So is Raven and Anya and Clarke. I wouldn't be surprised if they win this thing by midnight.”

 “But still, who knows what kind of traps their walking into. Bad stuff always happens when people split up.” Abby scratched her head as she watched them walk into separate rooms, Raven was clinging to Lexa the whole time.

 “It's still funny. Raven is afraid of everything and yet she made them join this goody game for fun. They look more as if their on survival mode than being afraid of ghosts. I wonder if the producer ever thought that his haunted mansion was scary or that he just wanted to wire the place up with all his booby traps.”

 “Probably he was waiting for someone who is smarter than him to beat his own game.” Marcus shakes his head and agrees with Abby before they continued watching the show and cheering for her daughters.

* * *

 “Lexa….. What is this room?”

 “Well, it says here on the map that this is the library.” Lexa looks at the map while Raven holds the flashlight up so Lexa could see.

 “You know, I'm starting to think that ghost aren't actually real.”

 “Took you long enough. I feel like were more in a death maze then a bloody haunted house.”

 The two woman searched around the room, pulling at everything and anything. Raven only found a few articles and scraps of paper with ruined furniture that were left laying there.

 “We survived this far. How is it that other contestants managed to get kicked out so early when we are still here after 2 hours?” Raven looks around the room for anything that was worth to use until Lexa pulls on one of the books, which leads to the opening of a secret doorway.

 “Well, maybe secret passageways aren't really people's choice.” Lexa was smirking at Raven when something from behind grabs Lexa and drags her into the secret passage way and the door slides shut, Raven screaming and banging on the shelves.

 “Lexa!!!!!”

* * *

 On the other side of the rooms, Clarke and Anya had walked in to a storage room with broken pieces of furniture and broken glass were scattered all around the floor.

 “I wonder how Lexa is flaring with Raven.” Clarke speaks up as she looks around the room.

 “Well, it's either Lexa had already murdered Raven for being such a scaredy cat or Raven has actually killed Lexa with her annoyingness.”

 “I prefer the latter.”

 They searched the room thoroughly, finding nothing but scraps and they decided to head back to where they came from when the radio sounded.

 “Come in Anya. Come In Clarke.”

 “Yes Raven. What’s up?”

 “Lexa. She found this opening in the wall. A secret passage way and something dragged her in. Get over here now.” Raven screamed into the radio and they bolted their way back towards the direction where Raven and Lexa had been to.

 They got to the room and looked around the place, finding Raven pulling on the books that were on the shelf before Clarke joined in.

 “What did you see?” Clarke yelled hysterically as they continued to pull the books out, looking for the one which opened the secret passageway.

 “I don’t know. Some weird looking hands that dragged her in.”

 Anya now joined them and pulled ever book off the shelf until the last one and the secret door opened again. Before they could even say another word, the brought their flashlights up to the doorway and found nothing there. Slowly, Anya made her way towards the door and the other two women followed Anya from behind.

 Anya was afraid of anything that could happen in front of her. She was scared shitless as she moved forward. Her knees were trembling for she didn’t know what to expect as she stepped towards the door.

 “What do you think took Lexa?” Raven whispered loud enough for them to hear her.

 “Well, we are just going to have to find out.”

* * *

 Lexa was dragged all the way down the stairs and through a dim chamber where skeletons and skulls were scattered all around the place. She noticed the markings on one of the walls in one of the rooms and realised that the treasure chest was somewhere in there. Lexa didn’t fight it because she knew it was just one of the staff that was behind it and it was part of his job to take prisoners.

 Big foot dragged her towards the door of a room and stopped before entering. The weird looking monster turned to look at her and pointed for her to get in. Lexa laughed as she wasn’t falling for the plan at all.

 “You must be joking. I’m not going into a room to wait until you get my friends. No way.”

 The monster opened the door to a room which was lit up with candles but Lexa was shocked beyond recognition. There was a big ass snake in the room and Lexa didn’t wait to be dragged in. She got up and ran, going as fast as she could towards the direction of the staircase.

 Never in hell was she going to sit in a room with a reptile and she didn’t even stop to look back. Running up the stairs, she didn’t see Anya and she knocked into her.

 “What the hell Lexa?”

 “Anya! We have to get out of here. The bloody monster wants to put me in a room with a snake. I’m not going in there. No bloody way.” Raven starts laughing and Lexa looks at Raven in confusion.

 “What the fuck are you laughing at?”

 “It’s funny. A second ago I was worried that you were going to be eaten by the monster and now you managed to run back telling us that the monster wants to put you in a room with a snake. God this is just funny.” Raven kept laughing and all 3 women stared at her in disbelief.

 “Tell me she hasn’t lost her mind?” Clarke just looks at Raven who was laughing nonstop.

 “Don’t you guys get it? They made this place all scary and what not, so it would lead them here. But we didn’t stop to look at all the other rooms like the other contestants did. We went straight for the cash prize. There is no ghost or monster. They feed on our fears. Lexa hates reptiles. I hate dark places and creepy things. Clarke can’t stand to lose the one she loves. Anya hates going into the unknown. It’s our fears that make us go bonkers.”

"But how did they know about our fears?" Clarke asks as she looks at the others.

"We sort of wrote it down remember?" Lexa scratched her head, feeling guilty for giving their secrets away.

"Right. I remember." Clarke smacks her palms onto her forehead.

 “Well then. I guess there’s nothing to be afraid off then. I bet whoever is watching must be damn disappointed we figured it out. There wasn’t anything much that we did. Hell we are boring people.” Anya stands up and they make their way back towards the hallway where the monster was standing against one of the jail cells, tapping it’s foot.

 “Nice job ladies. First group of people to have actually figured this whole thing out. I’m impressed. But you guys spoil the market.” The monster spoke and Lexa was right about the guy behind the mask.

 “So do we get to claim our cash prize?” Raven smirks knowing she debunked the entire operation.

 “Money is with Wick sweetheart. I just work here. I hate this creepy place. But it pays. Take the door to the right. It leads back out to the main grounds and one of the staff is waiting there for you.”

 Before the ladies left, the pulled out their cellphones and took a selfie with the guy dressed in the costume, giving him a hug and they left through the door towards the main compound. As expected, a guy was standing there waiting, and they followed in him back towards the small hut down the hill.

* * *

 “Estimated time, 3 hours and 27 minutes. Not bad for the idiots.” Octavia places another slice of pizza in her mouth as the boys groaned and switched the channel to repeats of a basketball game they missed.

 “Raven is too smart for anything. You wonder why she figured it out so quickly.” Murphy took a sip of his beer and rested his head back on Bellamy’s chest.

 “I agree. If we had known they would be more adventurous to open the other doors, I would have chosen to watch the football match that was on earlier.” Lincoln complained as well and he took another slice of pizza.

 “Boys being boys.”

 Octavia shakes her head and goes back to watching the game they had put on, clearly more interesting than their friends going to a haunted mansion.

* * *

 The four women was greeted back again by Wick, who congratulated them for being overly smart about finding out the plan behind the game show and passed them the $50,000 cash prize money. He wasn’t about them winning but nonetheless, a deals a deal.

 Getting into the car, all the ladies sat there for a while until Clarke’s phone rings.

 “Hi Mom.” Clarke places it on loudspeaker so everyone in the car could hear.

 “Congratulations Ladies. Too smart for a game show huh?”

 “Well, we had fun. Sort of.” The ladies in the room smiled and they exchanged stupid smiles at each other before laughing.

“You ladies travel safely home okay? Hugs and kisses to you girls.”

 “Thanks Mom.” All the girls said in unison as Abby chuckled.

 “Night ladies.”

 “Night Mom.” And Clarke hung up the phone.

 The girls laughed and giggled as Lexa started the engine and they were on their way home. Raven whips out her phone, wanting to post the selfie they took with the dressed up monster on Instagram when Raven spots something behind them in one of the pictures.

 “Hey guys. I think that place really is haunted.” All of them turned to look at Raven who held the phone up with the picture and their faces turned white.

 There in the background was a dark figure which wasn’t in the other photos and they said nothing more all the way home, having been spooked by the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long lengthy chapter but yeah. I got the idea from a friend who was talking to me about ghost stories. Raven is too smart and I like that. Hope you guys did enjoy this chapter and I was spooked a little about the photo thing. Next chapter will be the band gig and it will be sweet as hell. See you guys next chapter :)


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and sex. Bonding and performance.

Anya and Raven sat in the living room watching Netflix, Raven shovelling in Twinkies as they watched the movie. Anya was eating Dorito’s and they seemed pretty quiet. They were waiting for their two lovebirds to return so that they could talk about something important that they had planned on Valentines Day.

“I doubt they'll be back anytime soon.” Raven speaks up first.

“Mmmmmm yup.”

“Should we go over to their shed and knock?”

“Maybe we could give it another hour. They would be happy anyway when we tell them the news.” Raven digs out another packet of Twinkies and starts chomping again.

“Well, they didn't complain about us so far, they would have probably agreed if we asked. Besides, we love them too much. Maybe they might want us more than ever.” Anya throws a Dorito chip at Raven, who took it off her head and ate the piece.

“Fine another hour. If their not back, we go over. Although I do suggest we should wait until tomorrow.” Anya quipped.

“Lexa will be busy tomorrow. She has a gig remember?”

“Alright. An hour.”

* * *

 

Clarke was panting hard as she dug her nails into Lexa's back, dragging it down her back agonisingly slow as Lexa fucked her hard and wild. They had finished selling cupcakes around 7pm, the crowd that came in was excruciatingly long and they were both needy as hell. Clarke had started early on Lexa in the kitchen while Raven was busy with the cashier.

Clarke had pinned Lexa against the wall, kissing her with the hunger that build up in her stomach. Lexa was all too worked up as well, and she was just as needy as Clarke and she opened her mouth and allowed Clarke full access. Their tongues danced in unison, mapping out every corner of her goodies that had been explored many times over.

Raven had walked in on them having a full blown out make out session against the wall. Raven eventually had to clear her throat on the way back out so that the two lovebirds could come back to their senses. Once they closed the shop in a rush, like two teenagers in love, they made their way over to the shed and shut the doors, continuing where they left off. It was Lexa's turn to force Clarke against the wall, pulling her shirt up smoothly and throwing it to the ground as Lexa attacked Clarke's neck endlessly. Biting and sucking, Clarke gripped Lexa's waist, her nails digging into her skin.

“Fuck Lexa….. Give me more.”

Lexa didn't wait to reply and she picked Clarke up effortlessly, carrying her over to the table and placing her on top of it. Clarke arched her back, displaying her stomach of pure perfection for Lexa to devour with her mouth.

Lexa unclasped Clarke’s bra strap and moved it off, kissing Clarke's stomach and leaving bite marks as she went down and her other hand trailing through Clarke's valleys of heaven and grabbing her right breast hard. Lexa used her other hand to undo Clarke's jeans, agonisingly slow at pulling the zipper down and using her teeth skilfully to undo the button. Clarke couldn't wait no more and she slid her jeans off with her panties so that Lexa had all the skin she needed. Clarke's skin was on fire, her stomach churning in want and excitement.

“Please Lexa. I want you.”

“Patience my love.” Lexa placed Clarke's legs over her shoulders, kissing and biting her inner thighs, wanting to savour every touch and skin she could get on her already swollen lips from kissing Clarke.

Lexa moved to Clarke's center, dragging her tongue along Clarke's already dripping wet clit. She licked all of Clarke's sweet nectar, teasing and taunting as Clarke moaned for more and more.

“Stop teasing and give me what I want….. Please… Oh god!”

Clarke moaned louder and gripped the edges of the table as Lexa dove into the sex with her tongue, creating a circular motion, sending Clarke off the edges of a cliff. Her eyes were shut tight, her head thrown backwards as she felt herself go wild. Lexa was a woman of surprises and when Lexa's long slender fingers entered her, Clarke screamed her name over and over again.

Lexa felt the Clarke's walls tighten around her fingers at work, driving Clarke to the edge of glory and Lexa already soaking her panties even more as she watched her lover crumble to the ground for her.

“Don't…. Stop. I'm so so …..close Lexa. Fuck…..”

Clarke was panting ferociously, her grip on the table getting harder.

“Let it go Clarke. Come for me and I'll take you home.”

And Clarke did just that, her body trembled in the wake of her orgasm, letting out a freakishly loud groan, sweat clouding her naked body as Lexa kept pumping her fingers into Clarke to ride out her wild orgasm. Clarke opened her eyes and saw stars circling around her and she felt Lexa remove her fingers. Lexa licked it dry and placed a soft kiss at her pussy before moving up back towards Clarke and kissed her, allowing Clarke to taste herself.

“God you… Always… Taste so ….. Damn good….” Lexa murmured in between kisses and Clarke all but pulled her down so she could enjoy the wonderful taste of pure love and ecstasy.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Clarke.”

Clarke pushed Lexa upwards and she sat upright, moving off the table and taking Lexa's shirt off. She was mesmerised again by Lexa's toned and tanned figure, but the scar on her stomach made her tear slightly. A month plus ago she almost lost her, and the scar was never going to fade away.

Clarke bent down on her knees, gripping Lexa's waist with her hands and leaving soft wet kisses on her toned stomach. She kissed Lexa's scar, staying longer on it then her other kisses just to let Lexa know that no matter what, she was going to lover her forever. Clarke unbuttoned Lexa's jeans, pulling it down slowly, letting her fingertips graze Lexa's tanned coloured skin and enjoy the smoothness of it. She kissed both sides of her thighs, before she stood up to stand in front of Lexa. Pushing her slowly over the furs that they had laid out, Lexa moved back down onto it slowly, her hands still gripping onto Clarke's waist. Clarke was going slow, wanting to show Lexa all her love and her heart by her soft wet kisses and her hands that roamed her body.

Lexa watched intently, her eyes staring straight into the blue ocean right before her. Clarke trailed her kisses from Lexa's neck down to her breasts as she unhooked Lexa's bra, throwing it to the side. She sucked on one of her nipples, while rubbing her hand on the other, causing the older brunette to bite her lips as she indulged in Clarke's work of art on her breasts, whimpering and squirming slightly under her touch. The way Clarke could make her feel alive, set her skin on fire, treasuring all that lay before her. Clarke moved downwards to her belly button, sucking it hard and using her tongue to wet the small hole that was so perfect. Clarke branded her teeth into her stomach before she slid further down to her underwear. The black undies were all too promising for Clarke to bite it with her teeth, making Lexa watch as she stared into the ocean blue eyes that slid her undies off of her with such gentleness and care.

Lexa's pussy throbbed as she ached for her loving fiancée to move to the place she wanted her to be so badly. Clarke threw the black panties to the side and separated Lexa's legs apart, smiling at how wet her love had become just by watching Clarke work on her ant agonisingly slow. It dripped of pure sweetness and Clarke all but want to indulge in its taste of pure flavour from what Lexa poured out. Tracing her fingers on Lexa's inner thighs, Clarke looked at Lexa as she did so, wanting her to let herself go and give Clarke her desperate pleas to take her there and then. But Clarke knew Lexa was a very patient woman. Kissing her way up to Lexa's sex, she could feel Lexa's legs shake in despair as she got closer and closer.

Almost to the brink, Clarke places her wet lips against Lexa's sex, eliciting a heavy and deep moan from Lexa, and she could feel her shudder as she closed her eyes to let Clarke take her at any moment.

“Tell me you want me Lexa.”

“Fuck Clarke….. Uhhhhhh I want you.”

“How bad do you want me Lexa?”

“I want you so badly. I want you in me.”

Clarke teased as she dragged her tongue slowly across her slit, tasting her lovers pleas before looking back up at Lexa.

“Fuck please……”

Clarke smirked and went back to circling her tongue around, letting Lexa grab the furs with all her might and she arched her back up so high, Clarke had to hold her back down to continue her work. Sticking her tongue further in, Lexa gasped as she panted for air, her body losing all control at Clarke's tongue of wonders. Lexa was already on the edge and Clarke knew Lexa could go anytime soon even if she used her tongue, sucking and licking, Clarke moved her tongue in an out letting. The wetness embrace her lips to keep it moist and she wanted that savoury taste left on her lips for Lexa to appreciate.

“I'm so close…… Don't stop.”

Lexa was breathing heavily and she clenched the furs tighter as Clarke drove her to the edge of the world. Clarke wanted to send her sky rocketing to the moon, she shoved 3 fingers into her wet folds, pumping it hard and Lexa screamed out Clarke's name is surprise. Clarke felt Lexa's was tighten so fast, Lexa's orgasm hit her like a brick being thrown at her and the loud scream that left her lips signalled the after effects of her orgasm. Clarke helped her ride it out until she relaxed and she removed her wet and slick fingers from Lexa's glorious folds before Lexa grab her wrists. Clarke looked at her wide eyed as it was the first time Lexa had ever licked her own nectar from Clarke's fingers.

“That….. Was so fucking good.” Lexa was still panting wildly as Clarke made her way back up to Lexa's lips and laid down on top of her.

“Mmmmm it is.”

“If only there was a shower here.” Clarke chuckles as she kisses Lexa's chest before turning to look up at her.

“Just finished one round and wanting to do another in the bathroom?”

“Hmmmmm sounds enticing but I'll wait for now. You really know how to tire me out these days.”

“Says who? You’re the one doing all those runs and workouts and yet I tire you out the most? Jeez thanks.” Lexa laughs and she wraps her arms around her fiancée tightly, letting their heartbeats sync as one.

Just they were about to drift into sleep, loud knocks came from the door and they knew exactly who would disturb them at that time of the night.

“Raven.”

* * *

 

They said in unison before getting up to get dressed.

Raven stood outside the shed, wanting to knock on the door when she heard Lexa scream out Clarke's name. They were still going at it even after an hour and she wasn't surprised that the two had such good stamina to keep on going.

She waited patiently, picking up small rocks that were around and throwing them onto he street when no one was around to looks. Raven remembered when she first met Anya, she was throwing rocks at side of the street and she actually smashed one of the windows because she threw the rock too hard. It was embarrassing to say the least when Anya comes walking up and saw what Raven had done.

Once she heard nothing coming from the shed she knocked on their door. They hadn't eaten since earlier and had left them food back at the apartment upstairs. She and Anya needed to talk to them and while they ate, it would be a perfect time to do so. Minutes later, Lexa opens the door, giving Raven a glare before Clarke joined her at the door.

“Anya was afraid you guys might turn into zombies and eat each other since you haven't eaten dinner yet.” Raven smirks as she eyed the two woman, their hair in a mess and their pupils were still dilated.

“Yeah yeah were coming.”

All three woman made their way upstairs to the apartment, Ginger gets up from his cot and stretches before scurrying over to Lexa. She picked him up into her arms and they walked into the living where Anya was chomping on another bag of Dorito's.

“About time you two finished. Was afraid you ate each other.”

“Yeah yeah Anya. Thanks for your concern.” Lexa plops her ass on the couch beside her sister, putting her legs up on Anya's thighs just to annoy her. Yet Anya said nothing and Lexa passed one of the take out boxes to Clarke who sat on the floor beside Raven, who had taken out Ice Cream.

“So lovebirds, we wanted to talk to you about something.” Raven begins as she turns around to face all three ladies.

“Talk about what?” Lexa perks up her eyebrows in questioning at Raven.

“Oh my god Raven! Are you pregnant?” Clarke exclaimed and Anya almost choked on her chips, Lexa laughing hysterically as she hit Anya's back continuously to dislodge the food stuck in her throat. Raven just looked at Clarke in disbelief before clearing her throat.

“No. I am sure as hell am not. We wanted to talk to you about us moving out of this place. You know, to give you guys back your privacy and what not. We kinda feel bad that you two have to do it in the shed all the time.” Lexa looks at Clarke who looks back at her and they both laughed.

“You really think we sleep in that shed just because we find the two of you noisy when you have sex?” Lexa laughs again and Anya glared at her sister.

“Yeah. That's why we feel bad and we want to move out.”

“Raven, we practically do everything in there. You should have seen us when you guys were still in New York. Mom had to barge in on us half the time because we loved being in that shed. You guy's don't have to move out. We kind of like you guy's around. Although Lexa still hates you kissing her.” Clarke winks at Lexa who was feeding her sister some egg rolls.

“I swear the two of you are disgusting. I'm supposed to be the one married to Anya. Not you Lexa.” Raven glared at both sisters who smirked at Raven.

“Awwww don't tell me thee Raven Reyes is jealous of a little sisterly love?”

“Fuck off assholes. Come on Clarke. Let's be sweet and lovely dovey.” Raven smiles at Clarke cheekily only for Clarke to place her hands on Raven’s face and push her off.

“Nah uh. Their sisters. Were friends. There's a barrier between you and me.”

“You're an asshole Griffin.”

“As are you Reyes.”

Lexa and Anya starts laughing again as did Clarke. Raven groaned and turned around to face the television, enjoying the rest of the night. They were content and Anya thanked her sister quietly for letting them stay.

“We really thought you guys hated us around to begin with.” Anya says to her sister who was lying on her thighs.

“I never wanted you to leave An. When you left for school, I was lost. Mum and Dad separated me from you. Yet you always came back. You always tried to find a way back to me. We just enjoy the shed as our little haven.” Lexa looked over at Raven and Clarke who were already fast asleep on the floor.

“Well, at least I can tell the agent we don't need a house anymore.” The two woman laughed quietly so as to not wake the other 2 up.

“You know for a moment back there, I really thought Raven was pregnant. Her face was hilarious.”

“Nope. We ain't having kids. Unless you and Clarke decide to have em, then will be the best Aunt’s in the world. I would like to see you all bloated up and miserable.” Lexa swatted her sisters arm.

“Fuck you. I will look hot.”

“Yeah. Sure. Will see when that day ever comes.”

They chatted quietly, bonding over old memories as they talked all through the night. They talked about having their own family one day, living life quietly without any problems and just coming home to each other. They talked about their futures and what they would look like when they were old and saggy.

“I'm glad we're together until now Lexa.”

“Me too An. Me too.”

* * *

 

Clarke ran through the crowded hallway at the concert venue where other bands were waiting. She was looking around for Lexa in the crowded mess, some giving her confused looks while other's minded their own business.

Lexa had forgotten to take her favourite chip with her and Clarke had to get it to her. As she ran through the hallway, she found Roan pinning Nyko to the wall, his big hands covering Nyko's face as he struggled and Roan simply stood there eating an apple.

“Well hello Clarke. Nice of you to join us backstage. Got any gum with you?”

“Yes I do. I know you need it for a confidence boost.” Clarke opened her sling bag and took out a strip of juicy fruit flavour and threw it at Roan who caught it easily.

“Thank you Clarke.” He sung in a sweet tone as Nyko beeged her to get Roan off him.

“Try not to kill poor Nyko, Roan.” She winks at him before entering the small room. Gustus was sitting at the side, using his phone while Indra was busy tuning her guitar. Lexa sat on the table, one leg up and the other on the floor keeping her steady.

She wore a blue vest that hung loosely, her white sleeves blouse with her ripped black jeans and combat boots made her curves all too enticing. Her hair was pushed to one side and her eyeliner was on point, making her lush green eyes outstanding.

“Babe, what's wrong?”

“You left your favourite chip in the car.” Clarke smiled as Lexa stood up to take the chip and pulled Clarke in for a kiss.

“Thanks love. I don't know what I'll do without you. Staying back stage or joining the rest of the crowd?” Lexa asked as she tightened her grip on Clarke’s waist.

“You nerd. I'll be in the crowd watching your crazy, beautiful, green gorgeous eyes.” Clarke kissed Lexa again, their hands intertwining each other and they clicked their rings together.

“See you in the sea of people.” Lexa smiles and Clarke kisses her hand with the ring on before giving Indra a hug and good luck before leaving the room. Lexa chuckles at her fiancées sweetness and happy vibe.

“Ready to go Commander?”

“Aye. Let's get rocking.”

The whole band left the room, Nyko still arguing with Roan who was teasing him the entire way, and they all but laughed. Gustus was always quiet, never one for talks and he would only utter a word or two but nothing else. They made their way to the stage, setting up their equipment and tuning their instruments accordingly.

“Glad to be back on stage?” Indra shouts over the cheers from the crowd to Lexa who had already plugged in her guitar.

“It feels good to be home.”

“Alright then, let's get started.” Lexa salutes Indra before walking to the front of the stage, the rest of the crew taking their positions.

The lights were on, the crowd went wild, and Lexa scanned the crowd for those blue eyes that she would look at when she sang. Those blue eyes were her world and it gave her the confidence needed.

“Hello Everyone!” Lexa announces on the microphone, sending the crowd wild and crazy.

“It's been a long time coming, but were here now. So were are going to set the roof on fire and I wan everyone to set it on fire with me! Let's go.” Lexa strummed her strings, sending the crowd into a fury, the rest of the band kicking up the tune and they set off. Lexa scanned the crowd again and she found those blue ocean eyes by a sign board.

Raven had created one for the band so that she could see them during her gigs and it warned her heart that Abby, Marcus, Anya, Raven and her love were all there cheering. Lexa started singing and her eyes never left Clarke's.

“Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don’t really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don’t really care

Come on baby we ain’t gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I’ve seen it all I’ve got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don’t care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That’s what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don’t even care

Come on baby we ain’t gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you’re mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on

  
Just one taste and you’ll want more  
So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain’t gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain’t gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever.”

Lexa finished the song, catching her breath as she smiled before starting on the next song that they had planned for that night.

“Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins  
Baby, I'm dying for another taste

And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunder's getting louder and louder

Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck by your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love

Drown me  
You make my heart beat like the rain  
Surround me  
Hold me deep beneath your waves

And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder

Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck by your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love

Rushing through me  
Feel your energy rushing through me  
Feel your energy rushing through me

Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck by your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Baby, you're electric.”

The lights go out momentarily, signalling the end of the song before the spotlight is switched on to show only Lexa. Clarke looked towards her fiancée who was a divine goddess of beauty dressed as she was.

“How's everybody feeling? Hyped? Yeah I am too. That last song was for the one true love of my life. She's my electric love who is as sweet as candy. Hahahaha now, I want to dedicate this last song, to someone who has always been with me. Someone who I know would always come back for me. My sister. Who always stood by my side and would never ever leave me behind. So sis, this song is for you.”

Anya felt her heart melt as she touched her heart that her younger sister would dedicate a song for her. Raven and Clarke all but hugged Anya from both sides, Abby and Marcus standing to the side as they watched Lexa tear up.

“Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so

I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you

We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear

I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you

You taught me to stand on my own  
and I thank you for that  
It saved me, it made me,  
and now that I'm looking back

I can say  
woooaaahhhh!  
Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!

I learned from you that  
I learned from you  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose

something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

Woooaaahhhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
something you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you  
yeah!  
I learned from you.”

Lexa felt the tears flow from her eyes and Anya too was in tears. It meant so much to her that Lexa still thought of her as her pillar of strength. That they would always be together as sisters and that the bond they shared would never be broken. Abby was crying along with Clarke and Raven who held onto Anya, waving at Lexa.

Lexa felt at peace with herself and she waved back at them, smiling as she made eye contact with her sister before the lights faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I thought maybe i might indulge in a sex scene here for once and of course more will come soon anyway if you guys are craving for make out sessions and sexathons. Okay nevermind. Anyways, i wanted to have the sisterly bonding time so i created the 'wanting to move out' jist so that the sisters could talk and bond. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Also, because I'm moving back to the US in two weeks time, going to be busy packing and what not. So if I don't upload on a daily basis when the time comes, I'm sorry. I will try my utterly best to upload but I can't promise until i get to the US. See you guys soon and love yalls! ;)


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Valentines Day.

Raven scurried towards the cupcake shop, moving as fast as she could. Raven knew Lexa was alone and that she needed to talk to her urgently. She had just finished delivering a whole stack of cupcakes to one of the hospitals that ordered for a company event that night when Clarke called her to come back to the shop as fast as she could.

Clarke had to go off and meet some clients to discuss about her paintings and Lexa would be alone in the shop. The crowd was busy at the shop and Lexa was running it all by herself. Raven made her way in through the back gate and through the backdoor, almost stepping on Ginger.

“Took you long enough Raven. The goodies?” Lexa was at the cashier and she had just packed a box of special occasion cupcakes which happens to be the Valentines Day special.

“Yeah yeah the goodies are in the kitchen. Not my fault it was a bloody long queue.”

“Well not my fault you had to start your damn craving for burritos.” Lexa helps Raven to pack another box of cupcakes and Raven takes the cash.

“Hey, you were hungry too.”

“Just shut up Raven.”

The next customer they served was an elderly woman who came by every week to buy cupcakes for her children and grandchildren who came over to visit.

“Hello Mrs. Robinson. The usuals or something different today?” Raven smiles cheerfully and Lexa all but laughed.

“Hmmmmm maybe Il try those new valentines cupcakes dearies. I trust your taste Ms. Lexa.”

“Awwwww that's so nice of you Mrs. Robinson. Grandkids coming over again today?”

“Of course my dear. Where is your wife Clarke?” Raven all but snickered in the corner, covering her mouth to avoid laughing out loud.

“She's busy. Had some things to do. Will see her later. And we aren't married yet. Just proposed a month plus ago.” Lexa smiled and she stood beside Raven and pinched her, causing her to jump and almost knock over their cookie jar that she has been stealing cookies from.

“Awwwww. That is sweet of you dearie. Taking her anywhere special for valentines?”

“Uh no plans yet. Maybe stay home I guess.” Raven smirked at Lexa, knowing they would be fucking one another at any chance they got.

“Ahhhh. You know, I received these tickets for a party downtown tomorrow as a celebration for Valentines Day. I'm an old woman. So I have no need for these. Four tickets. Take your deprived friend here with you as well and her wife.” Mrs. Robinson smiles as she digs out a ticket holder and hands it to Lexa.

Raven tiptoed, leaning behind the taller brunette, her eyes looking at the tickets that Lexa pulled out from the holder.

“Holy shit. A grand ball?” Raven’s eyes went wide and Lexa's jaw dropped.

“We definitely can't accept this.”

“Take it. The four of you have fun. Like I said, and old woman ain't fun at parties. See you next week dearies.” Lexa told Mrs. Robinson to take the cupcakes for free and she smiled, thanking the two idiots before she left.

“Holy fucking shit! This is….. Fuck! This is fucking good.” Raven was squealing like a little child that got her first toy and she screamed when she went into the kitchen. Lexa followed her behind and took out their burritos, laying it on the kitchen counter.

“Calm down Raven. I know it's fucking cool but relax.”

“Lexa. She just gave us tickets to the Grand Ball, which is near impossible to get and last but not least, every celebrity in hollywood attends that ball.” Lexa threw her burrito at Raven, and she sat on top of the table, biting into.

“So? It's a ball that we can bring Anya and Clarke to as a surprise. Which means, we go dress hunting tomorrow.” Lexa smiled and placed the tickets on the top shelf closest to her.

“Or we could go now? I mean I know Anya's dress size. And you know Clarke's. So we can keep it hush hush. Which reminds me, how did Mrs. Robinson get the tickets?”

“If I remember correctly, she used to work at that venue. For years before her retirement three years ago. So maybe that's why she got the tickets. Hurry up and finish your burrito, we got some shopping to do.”

Raven squeals again as Lexa stepped into the front of the shop, closing up the shop in the front. Raven comes out to help count the cash before storing it in the safe that was in the bakery and the two scooted out the back door. Raven texted Anya that she and Lexa would be out looking for some ingredients and that she should call Clarke to come pick her up when she's done.

“So, where are we going to buy hot looking dresses and masquerade masks?” Raven jumped into the front seat of the car with Lexa taking the wheel.

“Hmmmmmm I have a shop in mind. Has high quality dresses and very beautiful designs that we can pick from. As for the masks, one if the companies I used to get my masks from still makes them. So we can make a stop there.”

“Say what? You used to get masks? What for?” Raven looked at Lexa who rolled her eyes as they drove down the highway.

“I am the CEO of a company Raven. It's not exactly alien for me not to attend a function or parties to gain investors. And, my parents are very particular on what I wear or the masks I use. It has meaning for every mask that you wear.”

“Okay okay I got it. Don't need to be all philosophical and spiritual on me. You can join Octavia’s bandwagon on that kind of shit.”

Lexa only rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut, refusing to get into another argument with her sister in law about topics that didn't interest her. One thing Lexa was happy about was that Raven wasn't the one to come up with another crazy idea of a perfect date on valentines after their last outing to the Haunted Mansion.

Indeed they were lucky to receive the tickets to the Grand Ball, but what she didn't like was the fact that people will recognise her as the Commander just by her mask and she wasn't looking forward to another round of business meetings.

* * *

 

“So, where did Raven and Lexa take off to this time?” Anya asked Clarke as she got into the passengers seat beside Clarke.

“Well their looking for ingredients can always lead to Raven going food hunting. So I wouldn't be surprised. At least we do get a good amount of food. Raven enjoys stuffing her face.” Clarke drives down the road towards one of the Starbucks that was located at the end of the street.

“Yet after all these years, Raven never grows fat and my lovely sister is fit as fuck. I may be a year older but shit. She has firm abs.”

“Trust me An, I'm as bewildered as you are.”

Anya shoots Clarke a look of disbelief.

“I'm sure you have seen her working out right?”

“Uhhhh no. Because….. It can be…. Very distracting.” Clarke blushes at her own words and Anya all but snorted a laugh. Anya knew Clarke enjoyed Lexa all hot and sweaty when she worked out and clearly Raven got distracted as well when she caught Lexa doing pull ups one time when she came into Clarke and Lexa's room.

“Right. I have no comment. Anyways, what's your plan for Valentines Day tomorrow?”

“Well, I was thinking of staying in the shed with Lexa in the morning and maybe afternoon. Raven has this dumbshit idea of doing a double date in the evening. So basically just that.”

“Ah I see. Well then, I just pray Raven doesn't take us to another crazy haunted mansion on fucking Valentines. I'll divorce her on the spot.” Clarke starts laughing and the two woman headed towards the Starbucks for a cup of coffee, taking their time as they waited for the other two idiots to finish shopping for ingredients.

* * *

 

Lexa and Raven had already bought the dresses, spending a good 45 minutes in the shop looking for the perfect dress for their pairs to wear. Yet, Lexa got herself and Clarke the more expensive ones as it was a designers edition and Raven all but scoffed at Lexa for being overly enthusiastic.

Lexa's remarks were that she didn't want her previous investors and business associates that would be there to look down on her dressing. She was a business woman at such events and she had to keep up with her looks.

“You know Clarke will kill you right?”

“For what?”

“It's Valentines Lexa. Dressing to keep up your status is only going to make Clarke do the unthinkable and fuck you left, right and center.” Lexa smirked at Raven and Raven finally caught on to her game.

“Oh you sneaky bitch. You're going to fuck her in that place aren't you?”

“I said nothing.”

They walked into the Mask shop that Lexa had recommended for them to purchase their masquerade masks. The shop was weird looking on the outside and Raven wondered if it was some freaky gypsy reading place. Raven examined the front of the store, various types of masks were placed all around.

There was a wide range to choose from and Raven was curious to know the meanings of all the masks that were displayed since Lexa spoke about how the mask chooses the person and not the person choosing the mask.

“My oh my. Lexa Woods? It's been so long.” An old man, clearly in his eighties walked out from the back storeroom to pull Lexa into a hug.

“I has been a while Mr. Matt. How have you been?”

“Good my dear. Very good. And who is this friend of yours?” He smiled and shook Raven’s hands before hugging her as well. He was an eccentric old man indeed and Eaven liked him very much.

“Raven Reyes sir. A pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine. I take it you two didn't come here to visit me now did you?” Lexa chuckled before she smiled and gave a small squeeze to his shoulders.

“We need masks for a grand ball tomorrow night. You remember Anya, my sister?”

“Ah yes. Always so soft and motherly she is. Never willing to admit she cares for the environment and always trying hard to make her look strong. Yet, she fails at it all the time. Smart but soft. I have a mask for her. And you Raven, I have one just nice for you.”

He pulled Raven over to the one of the counters, pulling out an old box and placing it on top of the counter before Raven. He popped open the lid and Raven gasped in awe. The mask was completely black, the feathers toned into a rainbow design and the threading that outlined the masks were very intricate.

“The colour black represents a Ravens versatility, smartness and the rainbow feathers represent the wild side of you. Playful yet annoying but strong and caring. Therefore, this mask belongs to you. Serves as your character.” Raven stared at Mr. Matt and she literally believed every word he said about the masks.

“And for you Ms. Woods, I have something special for you too.” Raven immediately scooted over to have a look at the mask that was chosen for her.

He took out a golden coloured box and placed it in front of Lexa. As she opened the lid, Raven’s jaw dropped at the design of Lexa's mask. Her mask was made of silver and black vines that crisscross to form vintage vines of a tree. The colour of her feathers were a mix of light green and dark, and she couldn't wait to know about its characteristics.

“The silver and black vines represents power and authority, complete control over what is yours and a force of nature not to be reckoned with. Ruthless and fierce, no one can take control over you for you are mysterious and secretive. However, the green feathers represents passion and love through the colour of your eyes, belonging to those of the colour blue, where it softens and mends the heart. Truly the commander of all nature.”

Raven was stunned beyond belief. Raven now knew what Lexa was like. Her character. She was sweet and loving with Clarke. But when Anya first told her about Lexa's ruthlessness, she never actually believed it.

“Cat got your tongue Raven? Or did you drop your jaw that I have to go and find it?” Lexa was smirking at her as Mr. Matt looked at Clarke's photo that was on Lexa's phone to obtain a mask for her.

“You really are full of surprises aren't you Lexa.”

“What? It's not like Anya never talked to you about me. I'm sure she would have said something.”  
“You know what. I say nothing more. I rest my case.” Raven snorted and walked back over to her box to pick it up.

“Here you go Ms. Woods. A mask for the love of your life. Now she is special. I'm sure you know the meaning of this mask. It's the only one that is fairly popular to even get.” He smiled snd pushed the box forward for Lexa to see.

“Clearly it is. Thank you Mr. Matt. I appreciate it a lot.”

“You're welcome my dear. Oh and I passed the other box for your sister to Ms. Reyes.”

“Thanks uh Mr. Matt.” Raven smiled sheepishly and Lexa paid for the masks. The two made their way back out to the car, and loaded the car with the items.

“So were set. Let's go home.”

“Wait!” Lexa jammed on the breaks as Raven shouted in the car.

“What?”

“We need food. Can't sleep on an empty stomach.”

“Asshole. Could have said it nicely.”

The two then drove off, bickering and bantering back and forth at each other like babies as they stopped to pick up food somewhere. They were going to make the best of Valentines Day at the ball the next night and they couldn't wait to tell the other two about it tomorrow night.

Tomorrow was going to be the best Valentines that they will ever receive and Raven and Lexa was going to pleasure their life partners lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighties, so I wanted to make this chapter a valentines one but i sort of lost track and ended up writing this stuff as the day before Valentines. There's so much fluff to write so I decided that I'll make the next chapter a full blown Love and sex and fun chapter. I felt this chapter was kinda sucky for me. I don't know. My brain ain't where it's supposed to be so I'm sorry before hand. I promise fluff next chapter to make up for this. See you guys tomorrow :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day with sex and parties.

Valentines Day came and Clarke was in for a treat. Lexa and Raven came home the night before, playful smirks plastered to their faces as they placed the food on the dining table. Anya stared at Raven as did Lexa, wondering what they were so happy about. Lexa had spoken to Raven about what she wanted to do with Clarke in the morning and the younger brunette all but laughed at her idea.

Raven was the more straight forward one who had planned to have morning sex with Anya, no questions asked. Lexa however, had something else planned in mind and she was the more romantic and sappy about it. Raven all but teased Lexa about her sweet idea but nonetheless, she clapped for Lexa at her dedication.

So morning came, Clarke had woken up to an empty bed. Clarke was disappointed for she never woke up alone and she thought to herself. Maybe Lexa was in the kitchen making them Valentine’s Day breakfast. So she scooted out of bed in her shorts and sweat shirt, making her way to the kitchen. Again she was disappointed but she found a small note on the table. Knowing it was Lexa’s handwriting, she opened up the note.

“Morning Beautiful.

I have a little surprise for you in the shed. Meet me there when you wake up.

Love,  
Alexandria Woods.”

Clarke bit her lip and she immediately made her way down to the baking kitchen where she found a bouquet of Roses placed in the middle of the walkway. Clarke saw the second note on the ground and she picked it up to open it.

“My beautiful Fiancée,

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I’m missing you  
So hurry up and I can be with you.

Love,  
Alexandria Woods.”

Clarke squealed at the second note for Lexa was being utterly romantic. She couldn’t wait for her surprise, so she bolted out the back door past their little garden that Anya had diligently taken care of and she crossed the street towards the shed. Plastered to the shed door was a box of chocolates and the third note was pasted to the right just beside the box of chocolates.

“My sweet love,

I hope you will enjoy the last surprise I have waiting for you inside. Hope the chocolates made your day.

Love,  
Alexandria Woods.”

Clarke’s heart fluttered and her stomach twisted and turned as she pushed open the front door. There in the middle of the room, was a very naked Lexa, her guitar in hand as she sat on the furs that she had laid out, her hair pushed to the side and her lush green eyes sparkled as Clarke walked in. Lexa said nothing and she started playing the guitar.

“Oh, hey, oh

Baby, baby, yeah, are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I just started living  
Oh, baby, are you listening?

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Girl, I adore you, I adore you

Baby, can you hear me?  
When I'm crying out for you  
I'm scared oh, so scared  
But when you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Girl, I adore you, I adore you

I love lying next to you  
I could do this for eternity  
You and me - we're meant to be  
In holy matrimony  
God knew exactly what he was doing  
When he led me to you

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more (I love you more)  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Girl, I adore you, I adore you

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Girl, I adore you, I adore you.”

Clarke was so touched, so in love with the beauty before her, her heart melted to the floor as she made her way over to Lexa, placing the items on the table and taking off her clothes until she herself was fully naked. Kneeling down in front of Lexa, she took the guitar from her hands and placed it to the side.

“Happy Valentine’s Day love. That was the most beautiful thing ever.” Clarke moved forward, pushing Lexa backwards and kissed her.

“I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too Lexa. Best Valentine’s ever.”

Clarke went back to kissing her fiancée, trapping Lexa’s hands by her side. Clarke laid her body completely onto Lexa's, skin touching skin as it burned from each other's arousal. Clarke's legs were separated by Lexa's thigh that was lifted while the other was laid straight. Lexa could feel Clarke's wetness dripping down her leg as she deepened the kiss with Clarke.

Tongue against tongue, Clarke grinded her throbbing clit against Lexa's leg. Both of them were panting as they placed sloppy kisses and Clarke was getting very very needy. Lexa understood Clarke's wants and she stopped to look at Clarke.

"You can ride my fingers Clarke. It's all yours for the taking.”

Lexa flipped their positions as she slid her two fingers into Clarke immediately, causing Clarke to gasps at the sudden gesture. Clarke adjusted herself and began riding on Lexa's fingers as she curled her fingers inside of Clarke. Clarke was panting as she rode on Lexa's all too wonderful fingers, Lexa placing breathy kisses along Clarke's breasts as she grinded hard. Clarke gasped in surprise as Lexa pressed her thumb down onto Clarke's clit. They had settled into a slow rhythm, Lexa moving along with Clarke as well as she sucked on Clarke's nipple. Clarke let out continuous moans and whimpers. Lexa was pleased to hear her fiancée pantings increased. Lexa cupped Clarke's breast hard and when she felt Clarke's walls tighten around her slender fingers, she added a third. The blonde instantaneously moved upwards and bit onto Lexa's shoulders. Clarke's fingers dug into Lexa's back as she whimpered harder as Lexa steadily fucked her. Clarke was getting so close, and Lexa could feel the tidal wave coming soon for Clarke. Lexa groaned as Clarke's bite grew harder and she all but moved towards Clarke's neck to suck and lick on her pulse point. Lexa could feel small beads of blood escape from her claw marks that came from Clarke and her stomach was churning for she was terribly aroused and dripping. And then the loud moan of release came as Clarke reached her climax, sending chills through her body. Clarke fell backwards onto the fur, panting hard as she tried to catch her breath. Lexa continued to fuck her to ride out her orgasm. She was a mess. Lexa's hot mess.

“Fuck Lexa….. That was insane.”

“Best Valentines ever huh?” Lexa smiled before kissing Clarke again.

“Thee best…. Now, it's my turn.”

Clarke turned their positions over and pushed Lexa down into the furs. The bute mark on Lexa's shoulders were beat red and she could see tiny beads of blood from her bite wound. Clarke bent over to kiss the mark, as an apology for biting down so hard onto Lexa's shoulder during her blissful orgasm. But Clarke wanted to be a little adventurous with Lexa today.

“Hang on.” Clarke got up from her position on Lexa and moved towards the fridge.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked as she watched Clarke open the freezer door to pull out ice cubes. Lexa's eyes widened, feeling fairly intrigued by Clarke's sudden change and she watched Clarke walk back over to her.

“I've always wanted to do this to you.”

The playful glint in Clarke's eyes said it all. Clarke was going to use ice on Lexa's body. Lexa braced herself and went the ice touched her burning skin, Lexa all but let out a gasp in shock. Clarke had stuck the ice in her mouth, and the first placed she touched was Lexa's neck. Lexa squirmed under Clarke's touch. But she was incapable of moving for Clarke had pinned Lexa's arm above her head and she tied her hands up as she dragged the ice down to the valleys between Lexa's breast. Clarke had tied her tight and Lexa gripped the leg of the table as she felt the cool water drip around her breast. Clarke was having a field day with the ice in her mouth. She brought it along Lexa's left nipple and she arched her back. Her nipples were hard and Clarke enjoyed it that her lover was under her control now. Her breathing was hectic and her groans and moans were music to Clarke's ears.

Slowly bringing the ice downwards, she let the water that melted of the ice drip onto Lexa's stomach as she moved agonisingly slow towards Lexa's belly button. She dropped the ice into the whole and she pressed cold kisses to the other areas of Lexa's stomach. Lexa was struggling to control herself for she was getting worked up from Clarke's taunts and teasing.

"Fuck…. Stop teasing me Clarke…. I need you…”

“Patience Lexa. I want what I want. And that is slowly torturing you under my touch. The commander has no power over me.” Clarke took another ice from the ice bucket and placed it in her mouth again.

She left the other ice in Lexa's belly button and she brought the one in her mouth close to Lexa's sex. Lexa held her breath as she felt Clarke spread her legs open wide and she dragged the ice along Lexa's inner thighs. Lexa arched her back even higher, the ice on her stomach making her stomach do flips and her vagina ached so much for it to be cooled down by Clarke's tongue. Clarke was finally done watching Lexa suffer under her and she spit the ice out, placing a soft kiss to Lexa's very very wet sex. Lexa moaned as she felt Clarke's cool tongue enter her opening and sucked on her clit. Lexa gripped onto the table hard, letting Clarke shove her cool tongue in and out of her sex. It was painstakingly wonderful, and her clit was on fire. But Clarke's ice cold tongue all but made it burn even more as she felt the rush of tidal waves ripple through her veins. She was getting close. So close when Clarke sent her three fingers into Lexa's tight sex. Lexa screamed as she jolted upwards at the sudden rush of fury into her sex. Clarke fucked her endlessly and when Lexa released her climatic whimpers and moans, Clarke eased up and slowed down her pumping of fingers.

“Still alive baby?” Clarke spoke as she panted hard, trying to catch her breath after her long lasting climax.

“Torturous but fucking good. You really undone me good.” Clarke moved up Lexa's body and undid Lexa's hands, before moving back down to suck the water that was left on Lexa's belly button before making her way back up to kiss Lexa passionately.

“Best Valentines sex for you?”

“The baddest thing you have ever done and yes. It's good.”

Clarke laid on top of Lexa, smiling happily as she listened to Lexa's erratic heartbeat calm down slowly. Once in sync with Clarke's, they laid there together, taking in each other's presence in their little shed.

“I still have another surprise for you tonight. Me and Raven actually. For you and Anya.”

“Hmmmm let me guess, you guys went out yesterday to get it, whatever it is you guys did.”

“Not exactly. You will know later anyway. I got you something nice that you might need to use though. It will be fun.” Lexa smiled as Clarke moved up to snuggle herself closer to Lexa and she pulled the furs up to cover their bodies.

“Well then Ms. Woods, I can't wait.”

Lexa sighed pleasingly and wrapped her arms around Clarke before they drifted off into sleep, having been pleasured to their hearts desires.

“Lexa?”

“Yes love?” Lexa hummed.

“I love you.”

"I love you too Clarke.”

* * *

 

By late afternoon Clarke and Lexa went back to the apartment as Lexa insisted that they go upstairs and get ready. But to their dismay, they happened to walk in on Anya and Raven screwing one another in the living on the floor. Clarke stood there wide eyed and her jaw open wide until Lexa had to clear her throat and pull Clarke into their bedroom. They stopped in the middle of their room before bursting into laughter. They could still hear the two going at it but left them to their own devices, not wanting to disturb them in anyway.

“So babe, I got you something nice for you to use.” Clarke is stunned by this as she didn't see Lexa getting her anything to wear. Lexa gives her a quick kiss and walks into their walk in wardrobe.

“How is it I don't know that you bought something for me to wear for tonight?”

“Well babe, I have skills to move things around like ghosts do.” Lexa shouts from inside their walk in closet.

“Is that why every time I wake up in the morning, your sweaty and smelly after your run and your snuggling up beside me?” Lexa popped her head out of the closet and smirked at her fiancée.

A good few minutes later, Lexa emerged from the closet with a dress in hand and Clarke almost passed out. The dress was beyond beautiful and she was amazed. Lexa had really expensive taste and she was stunned beyond words. It was a White Backless Long dress fit to walk down a red carpet. The material used was of good quality and Clarke knew it wasn't cheap at all.

“Holy shit Lexa. Where are we going that this needs to be worn?” Clarke stared at Lexa in shock and her fiancée could only wink at her in return be fore she left to take a shower without uttering a word.

Clarke looked at the dress again, moving her fingers along the dress. She was so happy that Lexa had chosen such a beautiful dress for her and she couldn't wait to put it on. It was absolutely beautiful. Then the sudden thought hit her in the head. If Clarke was wearing such a beautiful dress, she was intrigued as to what Lexa would be wearing. No doubt her two other friends would be wearing something as stunning as her’s and she all but opened her bedroom door slightly to peek out into the living room.

Raven and Anya were already done screwing around and Raven was seated at the island with a bowl of cereal, wearing only but a bathrobe. Anya was most probably in the shower and Clarke waited patiently for Lexa to finish showering. 20 minutes later, Lexa emerged and she had her hair pushed to the side, walking naked across the room before Clarke.

“You know, if you keep walking around naked, I might just skip tonight altogether and go for more rounds.” Clarke took of her clothes to walk towards the bathroom when Lexa grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her into a searing kiss.

“Scoot that cute butt of yours into the shower. Or we will be late.”

“Yes commander.” Clarke smirked, placing a kiss on the bite mark she left on Lexa's shoulders from earlier that morning before entering the bathroom for her shower. On the other side of the apartment, the married couple was getting ready as well.

* * *

 

“Okay seriously Raven, where are we going that we are dressed like we are walking down a runway?” Anya looked sexy and elegant in her long red evening gown which had slit on the side and the top part of her dress was strapless. Her dress flowed till it touched the floor even when she wore her high heels.

"Relax Anya. It's better than any party we are going to.” Raven was dressed in a long sleeve long dress that was tight fitting around her breast and stomach area before flowing off her sides. Raven had her hair down for once and her diamond earring was dangling down in complete view.

"Wait a minute. How did you get invited to the Grand Ball? No one gets in unless invited. And Lexa sure as hell didn't sell herself to get it. So spill.” Raven shouldn't have said anything to begin with and her surprise for Anya was thrown out the door.

“Fine fine. Lexa has this regular customer. Remember Mrs. Robinson?”

“Yeah. That sweet lady who comes all the time. Why?”

“Well, she had four tickets sent to her. Because she was working at that venue for donkey's of years, they gave it to her. But she said she's an old woman and had no interest in such events. So she gave it to us.” Raven had finished putting her leg brace on and she looked at Anya and smiled.

“Damn. Does Clarke know?”

“Nope. Lexa has better ways to keep her mouth shut than I do. Plus you're a business woman, you would have found out sooner or later.”

The married couple left their room, all dressed and ready to go. As they entered the living room, Clarke was putting on her matching necklace and earrings, her hair done up nicely with two thin braids pulled behind her ears. She looked stunning in her white evening gown.

“Damn Griffin. My sister has some good taste indeed.” Anya commented and Raven whistled smoothly.

“You two look stunning as well to say. So, where are we going?”

“Just you wait and see.” Raven smirked as Anya had to pretend that she didn't know where they were headed and she had to play along.

“Any idea where Lexa is?” Clarke asks as she grabs her small clutch bag off the counter.

“She's getting the car started. Will meet her there. You ready?” Raven looks around the room to make sure they left nothing behind.

“Yup. I'm good.”

They then proceeded to head downstairs, switching off all the lights on the way out before heading out to the carpark. As they walked up the street, Clarke's jaw dropped when she saw Lexa in her own dress. She outdid the three of them.

She was wearing a black formal chiffon backless dress, which had a slit that ran all the way up to Lexa's thighs. Her back was fully exposed, her tattoo in clear view, her smokey eye make up made her lush green eyes stand out and her arms were exposed elegantly. Raven had seen Lexa pick that dress but underestimated how Lexa really looked in that dress. She was stunning. Lexa never liked any other colours except black when she wore dresses, and she was stunning.

“Are you ladies going to stop gaping at my body and get in the car?” All three woman made their way into the car but before they left, Clarke walked up to Lexa and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her into a kiss.

“You are beautiful.”

“Only for you.” They kissed again and they got into the car, driving off to the venue of the Grand Ball.

* * *

 

They reached the entrance of the office building and Clarke was confused. They were dressed nicely and only to find themselves in the heart of the business district at one of the buildings that was owned but one of the richest tycoons in the world. He was an old man and he had passed on the company to one of his grandsons, that was well respected in the business sector across the globe.

Lexa knew straight off who this man was and she now understood why the Grand Ball was held every year on Valentines Day. His grandfather had passed away on Valentines. They exited the car and the valet boy came over to take their car away as the four woman made their way to the entrance of the building.

“Okay guys were here. Please tell me what is this surprise?” Clarke begged for the 30th time since they got in the car and Raven got tired of it.

“We got tickets to the Grand Ball party.”

“Holy shit. Your fucking with me aren't you Raven?” Clarke looked over to Anya who didn't seem surprised at all.

“Well Raven told me about it. So yeah. We are heading into the world of those living the high society and also the rich and famous upstairs.” Anya smiled as they passed their tickets to the security detail who was standing in front of the elevator.  
“Damn. I never thought that one day we would actually be here.”

“Well, now we have. And one more thing ladies, time to don your masks.” Raven took hers and Anya's out from her clutch bag and Lexa took hers and Clarke's out from her clutch bag.

“This is yours Clarke.”

Lexa handed a beautiful lace mask with white feathers. The old man knew Clarke was of purest heart and that she meant a lot to Lexa.

“What's the meaning of the mask Commander?”

Raven asked as she put on her mask and helped Anya with hers.

“It means purest of hearts. Loving and caring and she is the light in the dark that everyone needs to pull themselves out. She is the angel in our hearts and she protects those who deserve to be protected. She is the saviour of souls. The feathers are white to represent a strong will power and because of that, she is driven to do the right things in life.”

Clarke was astonished by Lexa's words and Anya smirked that she knew the meaning behind the words that the old mAn had told Lexa. It was spiritual yet true to the bearer of the mask. That was its point. As they reached the top floor, Clarke and Lexa intertwined their fingers together and they stepped out into the busy crowd who were partying the night away.

Everyone was dressed as if they were at the Oscars, their mask ranging from vintage to modern designs and the lights were illuminated by a blueish glow on the ground. The atmosphere was cool and chill with people dancing on the dance floor and while others were sitting around drinking. There were a few who were making out in a darker corner and nobody seemed to be bothered by that.

“This is so fucking cool!” Raven shouted to her friends over the loud music and they laughed at Raven’s enthusiasm.

“Go have fun. We will catch you around in here.”

Clarke and Lexa separated from the married pair to join in the dance that was on the dance floor. Like a real ball but only EDM music playing, they joined the Masquerade Dance, moving in sync and laughing as they went along. Raven and Anya had disappeared over to the bar to get drinks into their system.

It was somewhat modern but it was slow enough to have the dance. After joining in two to three rounds of dance some 1800s dance, Clarke and Lexa made their way over to the bar to get themselves some drinks as well.

“So how does it feel to be in an awesome party?”

“It's fucking cool. Way too cool.” As the two woman sat there, a man dressed in a black tuxedo approaches Lexa.

“Alexandria Woods.” He calls Lexa by her full name and Clarke turns to look at the fine young man standing behind Lexa.

“And you are?” Lexa turns to bring her hand out for him to grab and kiss her hands. Clarke didn't feel jealous at all as she knew Lexa was way too gay for men and she was too deeply in love with Clarke.

“Dante Wallace is the name. Grandson of the late Mr. T Wallace.” He was a gentleman to say the least and he stood proud and tall just like Lexa did when she was at work.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Wallace. I have heard great success stories about you and your grandfather. Remarkable indeed.”

“Yes. My grandfather was the pillar and backbone of this company until he passed it on to me. So I will bring forward his legacy into the future.” Lexa nodded before grabbing Clarke's hands.

“Mr.Wallace, this is my fiancée, Clarke Griffin.” Dante takes Clarke's hand and kisses it just like he did with Lexa.

“A fine woman you have here Ms. Woods. Lucky you two are indeed.”

“Thank you.”

“Now Ms. Woods, I didn't walk over here just to have small talk with you. In fact, I would like to share some things regarding business with you. You are fairly popular with your Coalition treaty and I admire your ruthlessness in the business world. In fact I would like to be in business with you. Is it possible to have a one on one meeting on Monday perhaps?”

“Monday sounds good Mr. Wallace. I will be here then.”

“Please, call me Dante. No need for formalities.”

“Very well Dante. I shall see you on Monday.”

“Enjoy the party Alexandria. As well as you Clarke.” He bowed before the two woman and he disappeared into the crowd with ease, most probably meeting other people he would be interested in.

“My oh my. My baby is quite the business woman even at a Grand Ball with masquerade masks.” Clarke was trailing her fingers along Lexa's thighs and she fidgeted.

“Well Ms. Griffin, I am the commander for a reason.” Lexa moves slightly closer to Clarke, taking her shot of Vodka before taking another step closer.

“Shall we dance again Ms. Woods?”

The music had changed and more people were heading onto the dance floor as the music was revved up and it was pumping out beats from an EDM festival.

“Can you keep up?” Lexa smirks before pulling Clarke along with her to the center of the crowd who gathered on the dance floor. Clarke moves to grab Lexa's hips and pulls their bodies tightly together and they swayed to the music.

“Always Alexandria.”

And their lips crashed together as they drowned out the loud music blasting in the room. Clarke could taste the Vodka in Lexa's mouth but she couldn't care less as she was already intoxicated with Lexa's love. All Clarke knew was that the night was still young and she had plenty of things that she wanted to do to Lexa on that very dance floor. She was gping to make sure that everyone knew Lexa belonged to her.

“Alexandria Woods?”

“Yes Clarke Griffin?”

“I love you. And thank you for tonight.”

“Your welcome. And I love you too.”

They kissed one more time before they partied the night away, joining Raven and Anya in the bathroom for another round of bathroom sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and love all on Valentines Day. How romantic. Its lengthy and all and sorry for the late update. Been busy packing and stuff so if my writing ain't good, forgive me on that. I'm trying my best not to fall asleep from writing because i love  
> clarke and lexa too much to not write. Hope you guys enjoyed it. See ypu guys soon. Love yalls :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day at the apartment and a little sparring between the sisters.

Two weeks after the Grand Ball, everything went back to normal. Of course the four friends had a really good time. After they screwed each other's brains out in the bathroom, they went back to the dance floor and partied hard. Raven was drunk as usual and ended up, she was the one driving the party all through the night with the DJ she made friends with. Anya had to ensure that her Wife didn't do anything stupid with her dares, but as usual, she had to take the fall for Raven.

Lexa and Clarke on the other hand, was having a field trip in obtaining business partners. Due to Lexa's mask, everyone had recognised her as the CEO of Woods Corporations and her name was fairly popular among wealthy businessman. Clarke was enjoying herself because of the fact that she could be beside Lexa. Clarke was happy as well that Lexa wasn't shy about introducing Clarke to the people she met as her fiancée. After which they partied along with Raven and Anya, suffering when morning came.

Lexa and Clarke were in their bathrooms, heaving and puking, as they cleared the alcohol in their system. Raven and Anya were the same, taking turns in the bathroom to clear their system of alcohol. All four of them had spent the whole morning in the bathroom until late afternoon before the finally emerged to have lunch. After that, they spent the rest of their days going back to normal.

Lexa had her meeting with Dante Wallace the following Monday, both of them agreeing to work hand in hand on certain projects to their benefit and with money that Dante was earning, Lexa was more than willing to accept his help. Turns out, he had turned down and offer from Allie, for she had asked him to sponsor her projects, but Dante wasn't as keen with the work she had done for her own company and opted for Lexa's instead.

Anya was well informed about the meeting, Lexa having to spend a few days at the office to help Anya, leaving Raven and Clarke to run the shop which survived without Lexa's help for a couple of days. Although Raven complained many times over that she would have rather preferred Lexa working as she was quiet when she was baking, she still thought Clarke was tolerable. Two weeks became three which became a month to two months without anything uneventful. But there was something important that was coming up. Clarke's birthday and their one year anniversary.

Lexa was searching through the web for something when Anya comes into the living room with a box of chocolates.

“What cha up to sis? Planning to kill Raven already?”

“Nope. Not yet. Oh, Raven went out with Clarke grocery shopping.”

Anya stood behind Lexa, leaning her arms on the couch to have a look at what her sister was doing.

“Staycation?”

“Clarke's birthday is coming up. And our one year anniversary together. So I was thinking about taking her somewhere quiet for the weekend.” Lexa scrolled through the other websites while Anya walked into her room to get changed before walking back out and plopping her ass on the couch beside Lexa.

“Or maybe you could go swimming with the Crocodiles like she always wanted.” Lexa groaned as she added pressure to the keyboards.

“I hate crocs and I don't like reptiles. Torture me and kill me however you wish. I am not swimming with those damn crocodiles. Ever.”

“Jesus sis. What if one day a snake is strangling Clarke, are you just going to leave her to die?” Anya smirks as Lexa throws a pillow at Anya.

“That is a different case scenario altogether. So shut up.”

Anya laughs hysterically at her younger sister for her fear of reptiles tends to get the best of her sometimes. Lexa continued searching on various websites while Anya switched on the television, grabbing wine glasses from the kitchen counter and taking out red wine. The sisters enjoyed relaxing with a glass of wine in front of the television, the quiet moment that feels the atmosphere around them makes it easy for the two to fall asleep.

Just as Anya gets up to go and refill their glasses, and ad catches Anya's eyes and she stops immediately to switch up the volume.

“Lexa look. Answer solved.”

Lexa pry’s her eyes up from the laptop screen and watches the ad intently.

“It's pretty nice no doubt. Beautiful I should say.” Lexa comments as she closes her laptop and turns down the volume after the ad had finished. Anya was smiling gleefully at Lexa before humming happily.

“Alright Anya. What's going through that brain of yours?”

Lexa walks over to the kitchen behind her sister and taps her feet impatiently as she watched Anya pour their glasses with wine again and scoots over to the fridge to take out cheese along with a box of crackers in the cabinet.

“A weekend getaway to the most beautiful place by the beach with her lovely fiancée, fucking her on her birthday and doing all sorts of activities together. Such a beautiful story. Our star crossed lovers, so in love, and her sister knows that it's the perfect location to marry once their loving weekend getaway is over.”

Anya sings her lines as if she was in a broadway musical and Lexa all but dropped her jaw. Anya skipped her way back into the living room and laid back down on the couch leaving her sister stunned.  
“What was that about?”

“Oh come on Lex. I ain't that stupid. I know you too well. Remember the last time we went there for that stupid business meeting? The one where Luna and Marcus were carrying a drunken Semet out the door?”

“Damn you're right. Totally forgot about that. I didn't know they upgraded the place. How did Semet get drunk anyway?” Lexa walked back over and grabbed the crackers out of Anya's hands.

“Oh blame Marcus. We had dinner as a team that night and the two decided to relax and play a game of darts at the bar. Turns out Semet couldn't control his drinks and he ended up dancing on the bar table. Luna was having a drink when Marcus asked for her help.”

“Damn. I remember now. Well, those were the good old days.” Lexa laughs and passes the crackers back to Anya.

“Damn right it was. But seriously, when are you going to set a date and get married?” Lexa all but froze and she knew Clarke had been trying to talk to Lexa about it.

“I'll talk to her about it during our staycation. And I'll let you know.”

“You better be. She loves you, you love her. Just get married already.”

The two sisters started bickering and bantering at each other while waiting for the other two to return back from groceries shopping so that they could start dinner.

* * *

 

“So Clarkey, have you and Lexa planned a date yet for when you guys are going to get married?” Raven had opened the ice cream door and took out 4 tubs of different flavoured ice creams for each of them.

“Honestly Raven, Lexa seems to be avoiding it. Like I don't know, every time I try to bring it up, she either changes topic or she has other things to do. I don't blame her that she is helping Anya once in a while, and she can get busy. She's the CEO, but still, I find that were drifting apart.” Clarke sighs as she pushes the cart forward down the aisle towards the noodle section.

“Well give her time. She might come around to it.”

“Yeah sure. Time.” Raven stops to look at Clarke who had her arms folded as she leaned on the shopping cart her head looking downwards.

“Listen Clarke. You guys are just close to a year of being together. Take it easy. It's not like Lexa is going to run off with some other woman just because you think she is getting tired of you. She loves you. Just give her the benefit of the doubt for once alright?”

Clarke looks up at her best friend and smiles before heading down the rest of the aisles to pick up things that were needed back at home. Raven was right. Why did they need to rush when they had all the time in the world to be together. It's not like she wasn't happy. She was content.

“I wonder what the two sisters are doing back home?” Raven breaks the silence as they wait at the check out counter.

“Most probably your wife is trying to kill my future wife or it could be the other way around. God knows what.”

“Oh yeah. Before I forget, any plans on your birthday next weekend?” Raven blinks her eyes at Clarke who stoned at the thought. She had been busy that she had totally forgotten about her own birthday.

“Gosh I totally forgot. Shit.”

“Wow Griffin. And here I thought I was the younger one.” Clarke gave Raven a good glare before they placed their items onto the counter to be paid for.

“Well I don't know anything so far. Lexa hasn't said anything. So maybe just relaxing at home then. We need the break anyway. Crazy hectic orders every week and I thou selling cupcakes for a living was the easiest job in the world.”

“Welcome to the real world Clarke. Where life’s a bitch and a cruel place that we just have to suck up too.”

“No shit.”

They paid for their groceries and pushed the cart back out to the parking lot, loading up the trunk with all their goodies before returning the shopping cart and driving back to the apartment. Stopping by to pick up cheesecakes at a cake shop, Raven received a message from Anya, telling them to walk through the front door and not the back.

“Why would she say that?” Clarke asks as she was confused only to have Raven being confused as well.

“Beats me. Now I'm curious to know. Or maybe she's planting flowers in the garden.”

“Possible. Let's go home and see.”

And home they went. But they didn't expect to find something totally new and different when they came through the front door and moving to the back door where the garden was located.

* * *

 

“Jesus Lexa. Would you slow down? It's not like there's a lot if space here you know? My fucking flowers are my precious.”

After their bickering and bantering session, Anya just had to open her big mouth to bet with Lexa into sparring with one another. Anya was over confident that she would win her younger sister and so she placed a bet that if Lexa lost, she would have to be the one to bring Clarke swimming with Crocodiles on her birthday and if Anya lost, she would have to do everything Lexa tells her to do for a day.

“It's just flowers An. You can replant them later. Are we going to spar or not?”

“Just watch my flowers.”

“Fine.” Lexa groaned and she readied herself into position, her long wooden staff in hand while Anya did a little fancy twirl before getting into position.

Anya decided she was going to strike first, so she moves forward and strikes hard downwards onto Lexa's head but was easily dodged when Lexa's staff swung up high. Taking a side step to the left, Lexa pushed Anya away and swung her staff towards Anya's legs, wanting to swipe her sister off her feet. Anya avoided it for she knew Lexa was one who enjoys knocking you off the ground and she jumped over Lexa's staff. Anya sent blow after blow to Lexa's chest, pushing her sister towards the fence line. Lexa was blocking Anya fairly well, watching her every move.

Lexa ducked her head down when Anya swung her staff at Lexa, and Lexa smacks her staff behind Anya's back ad she moves elegantly across the lawn. Anya groans and turns to face Lexa, charging forwards towards her sister and attacking mercilessly, striking all of Lexa's body parts. However, Lexa was far more tactical and careful, having analysed Anya's tactics and sends a good swing below Anya's legs, swiping her of her feet.

“Holy shit that was cool.” Raven shouts as she drops the groceries bag on the ground, Clarke having walked up beside her to see what was going on.

Anya took it as an opportunity, rolling over and sending her staff into Lexa's shoulders and the edge of the staff hitting Lexa's right side of the face, sending her staggering to the side before Anya swept her off her feet and placing the tip of the staff lightly on to Lexa's heart.

“Dead. I win.”

“Oh fuck no. That was not fair. Raven distracted me.” Lexa tilts her head up and Raven to glare menacingly at her before resting her head back down. The two woman were panting hard from their workout of their staff and Anya helped Lexa up to her feet.

“Deal is a deal. Better get it sorted sis.” Anya smirked before walking over to Raven, collecting the bags and heading up upstairs, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

Clarke walked over towards Lexa, placing her hand softly on the side of her cheeks that were hit, before she placed a soft loving kiss to the side.

“You okay?”

“I'm fine. Always am.” Lexa smiled before giving Clarke a kiss on her lips, grabbing Clarke by her neck to pull her forward.

“We… Should head….” Clarke was silenced by Lexa's tongue rubbing her’s and she all but opened her mouth wider so that Lexa was granted full access.

“I have something to talk to you about.” Lexa pulls away to rest her head against Clarke's as they both closed their eyes to relish in the moment.

“What is it?”

“I want you to pick the date that you want to get married on. It's about time I asked.” Clarke pulls away to look Lexa in the eye and all she sees is the love that radiated from those green emerald eyes that she always loved.

“But it thought you….”

“You thought i was going to keep ignoring it Clarke? No I didn't plan to ignore it. I love you. And I want you to be happy with the date that we get married on.”

“21st August.” Clarke smiled at Lexa who nodded in return.

“What's on 21st August?”

“My dads birthday. I want our wedding day to be his birthday. If that's okay with you of course. If you don't like the date we could always change and….”

“Clarke.” Lexa cuts Clarke's rambling off and pulled her back into a kiss.

“I was rambling again huh?”

“Yup. But like I said, it's our day and I want you to be happy. If you're happy, I'm happy. So if you want it on your dads birthday, then on that day it will be.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and they kissed again, smiling into their kisses and letting themselves go into a wonderful moment before Raven Reyes opens the kitchen window to holler.

“Stop making out and come help with the food morons!” She slams the window shut again and the two lovebirds laughed before walking back inside.

Lexa had a surprise for Clarke on her birthday and she prayed that the weekend will go smoothly as it would only be the two off them and just them two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry before hand with the shitty chapter. Was busy packing today and was trying my best to write at the same time but it's crazy. So I decided to do a domestic lief kinda chapter on what average people do although sparring is not a common thing from where i am. Not sure about the rest of the world but oh well. Kinda reaching 50 chapters soon which is crazy. I never thought I'd be writing this long. So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I promise Clarke's birthday will be well written with love from my heart. See you guys soon :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's Birthday and Lexa's takes her somewhere on her birthday.

Lexa laid on the furs in their little shed in heaven, watching Clarke sleep peacefully. They had spent the night before Clarke's birthday, making love slowly all throughout the night. She wanted it to be the sweetest thing for Clarke, because it was her special day. Clarke was so spent, she could barely stand to grab the bottle of champagne in their fridge that was in the shed. They were still naked, only the furs covering their lower half of the body.

Lexa was below as usual, Clarke sleeping on top of her because of the way she reminded her of the Squids the Lexa loved so much and that her body was a squishy substitute. Clarke had grown to love Squids just as much as her Crocodiles and Lexa indeed had prepared a wonderful gift for Clarke that day. Before going to their beautiful staycation place, Lexa had booked a time slot for them to go swimming with Crocodiles at the local zoo.

She was going to suck up her fear of reptiles and she was going to do it for Clarke's sake. She had some trust with the cage and she hoped that it would be a smooth run. Lexa traced her fingers up and down Clarke's back while the other traced Clarke's nose as the sunlight filled the shed from the small window. Clarke looked absolutely flawless even in her sleeping state.

Clarke began to stir, her eyes fluttering open and she smiled at Lexa.

“Good morning beautiful.”

“Good morning love. Happy Birthday.” Clarke closes her eyes and smiles brightly, placing a soft kiss on Lexa's chest before moving up to kiss Lexa.

“Thanks love. I had the best first gift last night. It was heavenly.”

“You think were done? We can have more god like sex tonight. But now, we have somewhere we need to be.” Clarke perks her head up to look at Lexa and gave her a confused look.

“You know I don't like surprises Lexa.”

“Don't worry babe. It's a good surprise. I promise. You will love it.”

The two woman got up and got dressed, cleaning up the place before walking back over to their apartment. Walking into the shop and up the stairs, Clarke finds messages pasted to the walls leading upstairs. It was pictures of Clarke with their friends, some of which caused Clarke to laugh. One photo had Clarke dancing on a bar table with Raven and Octavia, holding empty beer bottles and singing.

Another photo had Anya and Lexa wearing their tuxedo at their wedding, Clarke sitting in the chair as the two sisters acted like James Bond. Clarke knew damn well who had done it for the messages on the wall were written by Raven for her sarcastic comments. Another photo had just Clarke and Lexa dancing, with the message written by Anya.

'Sappy heads for life.'

Lexa smiled that Clarke was giggling to herself at all the crazy photos. When they reached the top of the stairs, Clarke was shocked by the people in the room who came early in the morning. There standing in a line was Abby, Marcus, Raven, Anya, Indra, Roan and Nyko who had tagged along this time, stood there with smiles on their face and a cake in Raven’s hands. As Clarke covered her mouth, the whole gang began to sing for her.

Lexa stood behind, smiling lovingly as she leaned against the wall at her fiancées cuteness. Clarke was in tears as she looked at all her close friends and family who were there on her birthday. She felt happy. Happy that she had a wonderful family. When her father left this world, she had nothing left. Her mother and her had a falling out. But yet here they were. Altogether in Lexa's apartment. Her home. Their home.

“Happy Birthday Clarke.”

“Thanks guys. God this is so sweet.”

“God you are a sap.” Raven teased as she walked up to Clarke and hugged her tightly. The rest followed suit and came over to give her a hug and wished her a happy birthday. Indra was the next to hug her and the smirk plastered to her face said it all.

“You smell like sex Griffin. But glad you had a good time.”

“Thanks Indra. I'll be sure to wash it off after.” Everyone heads to the kitchen, cutting up the cake so that everyone had a fare share.

Lexa was the only missing from the group. Clarke thought to herself that maybe Lexa had gone to take a shower so she decided that she would chat with the rest. Indra, Marcus and Abby, along with Roan were in a rush as they were headed for work but decided to wish Clarke in the morning instead for a while. Clarke didn't know the reason why they had decided to come in the morning when they could have come at night but she dismissed the thought as it was a beautiful gathering.

“Alright alright. Go get showered Griffin, you have somewhere to be and we have things to do.” Raven pushed Lexa into the bedroom where a naked Lexa walks out. Raven whistles as she watched Lexa stop dead in her tracks with nothing on.

“What? Don't look at me like that Raven. It's not as if you haven't seen me naked before. Also, get out!” Lexa snarls at Raven who was quick to exit the room, fearing Lexa's wrath. Clarke smiled at Lexa, shaking her head at the same time before smirking at her fiancée.

“So where are we going Lexa?”

“Just get showered and dressed. Leave the rest to me.” Placing a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips, Clarke disappeared into the bathroom while Lexa got dressed in a simple white tank top and her black skinny jeans.

Lexa walked outside to the crowd there was still there, Raven and Anya dragging a luggage out into the living room.

“She in the shower yet?” Indra asks as she placed another mouth full of cake.

“Yup. Just went in. Thanks for helping to pack.” Lexa thanks the group there as they gave her a thumbs up in welcome before Roan came over to carry the luggage out to the carpark where their car was parked.

Lexa grabbed her Crumpler sling bag from one of the cabinets and sat it on the couch beside Nyko, making him jump out of his seat when Lexa threw it beside him.

“Jesus Commander. You gave me a heart attack.”

“Relax Nyko. It's not like you had a heart attack.” Lexa glared at him before he sunk back into the couch, afraid that Lexa would throw him out the window.

“You sure you're good for the weekend Commander?” Indra asks as she hooked her badge to her belt before sliding on her jacket.

“Yup. Guitar is in the car, Roan just put the luggage in. I'm all set. Should be a good weekend.” Lexa clasps her arms with Indra before hugging her tightly.

“Alright then. Enjoy yourselves. See you next week at Roan's. Oh and thanks for delivering the cupcakes the other day. The entire department is going crazy about it.” Lexa chuckles before giving her friend a small nudge towards the door.

“Get going detective. Or you will be late for work.” Indra waves goodbye, Roan coming back up the stairs and throwing the keys at Lexa and waving to everyone goodbye. It was only left with Raven and Anya, Nyko having followed Roan as he felt awkward staying alone with the rest of the woman in the house.

“Ready to die Lexa?” Raven shoots her a smirk because Lexa had a fear of reptiles.

“Shut up Raven. My hands are sweaty as it is.”

“Relax sis. Today is the day where Lexa Woods, CEO of Woods Corporation, overcomes her fear of reptiles. God bless her.”

Anya had stood there, holding a book in her hand and the other hand was raised above her head to so call bless her sister. Raven was laughing hysterically and Lexa grabbed the pillow from the living room, throwing it directly at Anya's face.

“Fuck off you two. I swear to the gods in this world I will murder you two alive in your sleep.” Lexa glares even harder and Anya laughs along with Raven at her face. Clarke walks out of the room, confused.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Your fiancée here wants to kill us in our sleep.” Clarke was even more confused and rolled her eyes, walking towards the rack in the living room and hanging her towel up.

“Just forget it Clarke. You ready to go?”

“Yup. Were taking the motorbike?”

“Yes.” Lexa had already placed two helmets on the dining table, digging her pockets for her keys before grabbing her red jacket off the chair.

“You two have fun. Especially you Lexa.” Raven makes a smart ass comment and snickers as Clarke let out a sigh. She knew the idiots knew about where Lexa was taking her but she didn't question them about for she just wanted to head out the door.

Lexa and Clarke made their way to the carpark, holding each other's hands and they drove off, with Clarke wrapping her arms around Lexa's stomach tightly. She always enjoyed the thrill of being the one behind Lexa as they rode around town. Sometimes when Abby wasn't around, they would go on casual rides, discovering different places as a couple. But of course, Abby hated when the two were on motorbikes for it was dangerous for the two.

As Lexa made it onto the expressway, the two sped through traffic easily and they reached the back roads pretty fast. Lexa enjoyed taking the scenic route for Clarke, the blonde enjoyed looking at the view as it gave her some ideas for her artwork. As they moved along, Clarke realised they were headed to the zoo.

“Lexa? Why are we going to the zoo?” Clarke yelled over the force of the wind that was blowing directly in their faces.

Lexa didn't say two words but lifted one hand off the steering wheel to grab Clarke's hands that were wrapped tightly around her waist. As they reached the zoo, Lexa turned around the corner to one of the back gates that was closed, and a man came up to approach them. Clarke watched the exchange made between the man and Lexa, Lexa handing over her business card before he handed it back to her and they opened the gates.

As they drove further in, Clarke realised that they were headed for the Aquarium. Clarke wondered why they took the staff entry instead. They reached the back entrance of the Sea Aquarium and Lexa stopped the bike, dismounting from it, along with Clarke.

“Lexa, what are we doing at the Sea Aquarium and why are we going in through the back way?” Lexa smiles loving before taking Clarke's hands in her own and they walked slowly towards the back entrance.

“Firstly my love, I have gotten us a 2 hour session, swimming with Crocodiles. In a cage of course.”

Clarke's jaw dropped before a big smile came to her face and she squeals happily before hugging Lexa.

“Your serious right?”

“Yes love.” Lexa gives Clarke a kiss on the cheeks as they continued forward.

“Wait. How did you get us a slot?”

“That is the second part. I called in a favour from Luna. She is the main investor for the aquarium. Sooooo, she got us a slot just for us to swim and enjoy ourselves.” Clarke smiles again at her nerdy girlfriend. A great business woman indeed she was.

“But I thought  you said you hated crocodiles?”

“If you want to swim with them that badly, I'll just suck it up for the day so you can enjoy yourself.” Clarke's heart flutters as her fiancée took all the time and effort to make her happy, sacrificing her fear of reptiles just so that Clarke could have fun.

Making their way into the changing rooms, one of the staff that was in charge, made his way over to Lexa, catching her near the doorway before she walked in. He greeted her by bowing his head, just like how Clarke had witnessed other officials bow to Lexa. Luna must have told the staff that Lexa was coming and that's why she saw them bow to her as she made her way around.

Lexa's company was put in the highlights after her agreement to work with Dante Wallace, making her ties with other big investors stronger. Because of that, Anya had been very busy with paperwork that Lexa would help her after closing the shop. Sometimes Lexa would stay up late to help her sister who had gone to bed early per Lexa's request. Clarke had to bring Lexa back to bed sometimes for she could stay up all night.

After they got changed into swim suits, Lexa leads Clarke back out into the hallway, the man who approached her earlier was waiting patiently by the corner of the wall. He brought them past a few doors and entered a big room. There in the room, it had long hoses and pumps, making its way into the big blue water opening that was in the center of the massive room.

While walking, he expanded what the place was used for and its purpose, and he always gave them rules and regulations that they had to follow when they entered the cage. He also explained about the history of crocodiles, making Clarke fairly intrigued with the conversation. Lexa on the other hand, wasn't so easy. She had hated reptiles since young, and now she was going to swim with one.

Clarke knew all to well her fear of reptiles. Lexa had put on a brave face just for Clarke, but she could feel Lexa's pulse radiating from her pulse point. Her heart was beating at such a fast rate, Lexa swore she would have a panic attack soon. After the young man had explained everything, her brought them to the middle of the big aquarium where the cage was. A diver was already stationed there, getting the gear ready and Clarke scooted up ahead happily. Lexa breathed in an out, trying to calm her racing heart as she walked towards the center where Clarke was already pulling on her scuba gear. Lexa sits on the edge of the rails before the water, hiding her emotions and pulling on a smile as she watched Clarke all ready to go.

“Lexa? Why aren't you coming?” Clarke looked somewhat disappointed.

“It's okay love. I'm fine. You go enjoy yourself surrounded by your loving crocodiles. I'll wait here for you.” Lexa gives her a reassuring smile.

“You have to embrace your fears Lexa. I know your afraid. But I'm here with you. And I would not leave you. So please. Come with me.” Clarke holds out her hand for Lexa and Lexa all but closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before grabbing Clarke's hands.

Slowly she joined Clarke in the water, the instructor giving the gear to  
Lexa for her to wear and suit up. Once she was ready, Clarke held her hands as they descended downwards. Lexa's grip tightened and they were completely underwater. Clarke was like an excited child, her eyes had gone big as she watched the entire aquarium full of crocodiles. They were big and huge.

Lexa stared at one which was swimming towards her and it was the biggest one out of the others that she looked around to view. Lexa's heart rate was still going at a fast pace. The man who explained things earlier had stated that they should keep their heart rates at a normal speed for animals could sense their weakness. Lexa tried to relax but she started to panic that it was looking right at her.

Clarke noticed what was going on and she swam towards Lexa, taking her arm and rubbing it soothingly. Immediately, Lexa felt calmer that Clarke was by her side. She was relieved and the crocodile all but swam away. Blinking and nodding at each other, they swam around the cage, never letting go of each other's hands. It was a source of comfort for Lexa and slowly she had grown to enjoy the session underwater with Crocodiles. They had taken underwater pictures and selfies, making Lexa's heart happier than ever.

Clarke was right. They were such majestic creatures that she now actually liked. Although she found the one that she won for Clarke even cuter, she admitted that she liked this as well. After their session was up, they made their way back to the surface and removed their gear.

“God baby. This is the best birthday present ever. It was amazing.” Clarke grabbed Lexa by the neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. Lexa returned the kiss to her and they pulled apart so that they could get out of the water.

“I'm happy you loved it. I have to admit, Crocodiles are really cute. Especially Bruce. The big guy. He looked like he was about to crash the cage and eat me.”

“No. You were nervous and in distress. He sensed you that's why.” Clarke giggled and they walked back to the showers to wash off and get changed back into their clothes.

Clarke had gone to collect the photos after they were done before joining Lexa back out at the back entrance where Lexa was exchanging a few words with the staff. After they bowed to her, they got back on their bike and Lexa drove them home. Clarke was a happy kid, since she couldn't stop talking about their adventure in the water with her beloved crocodiles. Lexa didn't mind it at all for it showed her that Clarke really enjoyed it.

As they reached the carpark, Anya and Raven were waiting by Lexa and Clarke's car. Anya was fiddling with her phone while Raven had her arms folded, smirking so hard she could win an award for best smirk.

“So how was swimming with the dinosaurs Lexa? No wait, reptiles?” Lexa groaned as she walked over beside Clarke, throwing her helmet at Raven who almost caught it.

“Shut up Raven.”

“I take that as a no. Clarkey here seems to be in wonderland. Did you become one with the crocs Clarke?” Clarke flips Raven the finger before throwing her helmet at Raven who had to dodge it before it could hit her face.

“Next time I'll feed you to them as lunch. And yes we had a good time. Lexa took it like a champ.” Clarke supported her girlfriend while Anya looked up to eye Lexa.

“Clearly, I underestimated you sis.” Anya groans as she hands Lexa a $100 bill.

“You two betted?” Raven looked shocked when it should have been Clarke.

“You suck at best Raven. So zip it. I just lost mine. Badly.”

“Lesson learned Anya. Never bet with your own sister.” Clarke smirked at Anya who all but shook her head and opened their car door.

“Get your ass in the car Griffin. Before I start a bet with you.” Anya rolls her eyes at Lexa who was laughing at her own sister.

“Uh where are we going?” Clarke asked.

“There is no we.” Raven smiled and walked beside Lexa, handing her some items to place in the bag.

“Lexa where are we going?” Lexa only smiled before walking forward and thanking Anya and Raven for the help and getting into the drivers seat.

“Have fun Griffin. We will miss you.” Anya and Raven laughed before walking away and disappearing down the street back to their apartment. Clarke realised Lexa had another surprise for her and she walked over to the other side and jumped in.

“Okay, honestly Lexa, where are we going?”

“Just you wait and see.”

And Clarke waited. She said nothing more as Lexa drove off. Soon after a while, Clarke finally dozed off, dreaming about her swim with Crocodiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. Was busy packing and meeting friends. So I'm back again now and of course you guys know what's coming next chapter. Shitloads of sex and romantic dinners. I'm a sucker for sappyness. See you guys tomorrow. Love yalls :)


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Clarke and Lexa spending time together.

Lexa looked over a Clarke a few times as she watched the sleeping blonde. The drive out was at least a good four hours and Lexa admitted she was sleepy. After their swim in the morning, Lexa was exhausted. Nonetheless, she wanted Clarke to have as much sleep as possible. She had planned a nice dinner for them by the beach, a restaurant situated further away from the hotel.

It was late afternoon when they reached the hotel carpark and she stroked Clarke's cheeks to wake her from her slumber.

“5 more minutes.”

Clarke shifted in her hazy sleep, turning to face the other direction.

“You can sleep in the car if you want Clarke. I'll head upstairs to the room and sleep on a bed, which is so comfy and warm.”

That did it. Clarke pried her eyes open to glare at Lexa. Lexa only chuckled as she left the car, grabbing their luggage from the trunk. Clarke rubbed her eyes to take the view in. They were situated by the beach, the beautiful waves rolling towards the shore. Clarke got out of the car and walked towards the edge of the cliff. It was magnificent. She had seen this somewhere on a television ad.

“What is this place?” Clarke asked as Lexa had walked up to her and stood beside her.

“Malibu Beach Inn.”

“Are you serious? This place is freakishly expensive Lexa. Like only royalty stays here.” Clarke spoke in an exasperated voice. Lexa all but chuckled again.

“Well I am a multi billionaire CEO. So it's nothing really.” Lexa intertwines their fingers together and brings her along towards the front desk.

Clarke had to admit she was excited for their stay. Just her and Lexa alone in the most majestic place they could ever be. Lexa had really gone over board with this but nonetheless, she loved it either way. First was taking her to swim with Crocodiles, and now a beautiful inn with an ocean view front. She realised as well it would be their 1 year anniversary weekend, having met each other only a year ago. Clarke didn't know time had moved so fast and that she felt like it was only yesterday since they met.

After checking in, they made their way upstairs to their room, where Clarke stared in awe. The room was big, too big just for the two of them. It had a balcony where they could stand outside and watch the sun set on the horizon and the furniture was definitely not cheap. It was wonderful.

“And were here.” Lexa places the luggage near the door before putting her bag down on the nearest chair.

Clarke walked towards the balcony, stepping out onto it and watching the view of the ocean. The breeze was cooling and calm, the lights of the restaurant below already switched on to give it a soft touch and the palm trees that rustled in the wind made it even more calming. Lexa came from behind and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, leaning her head on Clarke's shoulders.

“This is beautiful Lexa.”

“I knew you would like it.”

“You really are a romantic sap. I guess surprises from you isn't so bad after all.” Clarke smirks to a pouting Lexa before giving her a soft kiss.

“I was thinking, that maybe, we could have our wedding out here.” Lexa pitched out the idea and Clarke smiled.

“I love it. We could get married down by the beach there. It's perfect. Although I should chip in some cash as well and not have you pay for everything. I feel like I'm making use of you.”

“Don't be silly Clarke. This is nothing. Like I said, as long as you are happy, I'm happy. And you are the love of my life. The one I will always love, forever and ever.”

Lexa makes soft kisses on Clarke's shoulders, before kissing her way up along Clarke's neck. Clarke moans slightly, already feeling her center drip in wetness. Slowly, Lexa nibs on Clarke's ears, licking and biting softly as she moves her hands under Clarke's shirt. Clarke felt Lexa's cold hands touch her warm skin, sending shivers down her spine.

Clarke turns in her position to face Lexa, pushing her back into the room and over to their bed. Kissing sloppily, Clarke pushes Lexa onto the bed before she looks into Lexa's dark pupils that were full of want and need. Clarke was going to pleasure Lexa for all that she had done for her birthday. Lexa wanted to move back up but she pressed her hand against Lexa's chest until she lays back but her eyes still focused on Clarke.

“You will be patient commander. Let's play a game. If you even make a sound, I will stop whatever it is I’m doing. But, if you keep quiet, I will make sure you leave this place satisfied beyond your wildest dreams.” Clarke wanted to play.

Lexa gulped hard but nodded her head. It was going to be impossible for her to keep quiet if Clarke was going to fuck her. Slowly, Clarke removed her shirt and dropping it to the floor, revealing her beautiful skin to Lexa. Clarke's nipples were hard as it is and it was protruding from her bra. Lexa felt her pussy throb as she wanted that body on her. She wanted Clarke's fingers inside of her. But she had to be patient. Lexa bit her tongue, releasing blood into her mouth as she tried to stifle a moan that wanted to escape her mouth.

“I know you like this Commander. I know you want it.”

Fuck. Clarke was making it near damn impossible to keep quiet. Clarke slowly unclasped her bra, taking it off and letting drop to the floor beside her. Now in full view of Clarke's breast, Lexa squirmed as she felt herself wanting to masturbate to the sight in front of her. Clarke moved her hands down her stomach to the button on her jeans that were sticking to her skin tightly. Lexa was on fire. She felt her clit pulsing in need and want but she couldn't do anything. She had to be a good girl. Clarke slowly unbuttoned her jeans, pulling her zipper down slowly as she looked at a struggling Lexa. Lexa had gripped the bedsheets hard, knowing she was wet for her. Lexa had to bite her own lips now, for the sight before her was driving her wild and making her stomach do flips.

“Looks like someone is having a hard time. Bend before me and pull my jeans down for me Lexa. I know you want to.”

Lexa immediately moved from her position on the bed and kneeled before Clarke. Lexa wanted to use her hands at first, but she changed her mind and used her teeth. Biting into the fabric, she pulled it down slowly, letting her lips touch Clarke's burning hot skin. Clarke was a work of art. Her skin as soft as the sheets of their bed back home and Lexa almost moaned when she saw Clarke's wet undies. Lexa was patient. Very patient. After she pulled it all the way down to the floor, Lexa placed two soft kisses on Clarke's feet before making her way back up.

“Good girl. Now stand.”

Clarke's voice was commanding and Lexa stood up. She didn't move. Clarke circled Lexa, her index finger tracing Lexa's neck and she felt Lexa's pulse quicken when she did so. Lexa closed her eyes as she felt Clarke trace her fingers lightly around the areas of Lexa's neck. Clarke stood behind her, and lifted her shirt up and over her head before biting Lexa's shoulders. Lexa let out a tiny whimper, but not loud enough for Clarke to hear or she would stop. Undoing Lexa's bra hook, Clarke used both her hands to rub her back, pushing it up to her shoulders along with her bra straps and off of Lexa. Clarke stepped forward her boobs and hard nipples pushing into Lexa's back and Clarke's hands cupping Lexa's breast, giving it a hard squeeze. Lexa let her head fall back onto Clarke's shoulders as Clarke pinched Lexa's nipples, and Lexa's breathing increased slightly. It was torture for Lexa as she was growing needy by the minute.

One of Clarke's hands moved down Lexa's stomach and to her jeans. Sliding her hand in to feel Lexa's wetness, Clarke smiled that she was doing a good job of driving her fiancée up the wall. Helping to undo her buttons and zipper of Lexa's jeans, Clarke slid it off Lexa with ease and moved back in front of Lexa. Her panties were taken off along with her jeans and Clarke pushed Lexa back onto the bed.

“You have been such a good girl Lexa. Now, I'll give you what you want.” Lexa bit her tongue again, forcing her moan and whimpers back down her throat as Clarke attacked her neck. She sucked and bite, leaving every inch of her skin with marks of love, making sure the world would know her love for Lexa was as deep as her bite marks.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's ass, squeezing it and Clarke let's out a moan of satisfaction, her hot breath on Lexa's skin. Clarke moves further down, dragging her tongue down to Lexa's belly button, sucking on the hole as Lexa arches her back, sucking in her stomach as Clarke ravishes her stomach with hot wet kisses and bites. Licking her belly button, Lexa grips the bed sheets with her lips bleeding as she tried to keep from making any sounds. She had bit her lips so hard, Lexa was sure she had to apply cream later. Clarke was sucking her stomach so, her hands gripped on Lexa's waist before she pulls up to trace her hands down Lexa's valleys to her abs and down to her throbbing wet vagina. Clarke teased as she dragged her fingers lightly along the edges of her vagina and Lexa all about swallowed her own blood that sipped into her mouth from the cut on her lips.

Clarke moves her head to where Lexa was begging it to be. Clarke starts off by sucking and licking the already wet clit, tongue going in and out and around, sending Lexa to the point of breaking down. Lexa shut her eyes and let the tears escape from it, enjoying the sensation of her lovers tongue eating her in and out. She was so close to the peak of bliss, she all but wanted Clarke to keep going. Clarke stuck her tongue further in, her lips all but covering her her entrance as she sucked harder. Lexa's walls were closing in around her tongue and Clarke beamed in happiness as she sent her love over the edge. Clarke knew Lexa was struggling to suck her moan in, as she let her orgasm take over her body. Lexa was panting so hard, she almost thought she would collapse for she held her breath when Clarke sent her over the edge. Slowly, her orgasm passed and Clarke removed her tongue from Lexa's walls before moving back up to kiss Lexa's swollen lips. Clarke realised that Lexa had bitten her lips so hard that the blood had dried up making it look as if someone had punched her in the jaw. Lexa still panted hard and Clarke ran her thumb along Lexa's lips.

“My poor baby. Bit her lips so hard from trying to keep quiet. Now I really salute that. My baby was so good.”

“I always am.”

Clarke smiled again and kissed her lips soothingly, making sure to be careful of the cut on her lips. Lexa took the opportunity to flip them over, kissing Clarke in every way possible. She sucked on Clarke's lower lip, pinching Clarke's nipples to elicit a moan from Clarke. She wasn't as mean as Clarke to keep her quiet. She enjoyed the moans and the whimpers that escaped from Clarke's lips. Lexa was a soft lover, always making sure Clarke was treated like a princess. She left soft kisses and trailed it around Clarke's breast. Lexa pulled Clarke up by her neck and straddled Clarke, placing her face onto Clarke's breast as she sucked and nipped on her hard nipples, making the blonde arch her head backwards to give Lexa all the room she needed. Clarke dug her nails into Lexa's back, whimpering under Lexa's work of her tongue on her breast, taking in all the feels as it rilled up her soaking wet pussy. It was slow and romantic, their hot bodies rubbing against each other and Lexa was sweating hard as she worked her way around Clarke's sticky body. Sweat against sweat. Tongue against tongue.

Laying Clarke back down, Lexa moved to Clarke's wet and dripping sex, sucking and licking it before moving up back to Clarke's swollen lips. Clarke tasted herself and in an utter surprise, Lexa inserted her long fingers into those slick wet walls and pumped it in an out of Clarke at a steady pace. Clarke gripped harder onto Lexa's back, the two kissing and tonging one another with all that they could get. Clarke let out whimpers as Lexa picked up the pace, curling her fingers inside Clarke, letting her walls tighten and rub against Lexa's fingers. Lexa continued on, rocking against Clarke as she fucked her harder. Clarke in turn moved to bite down on Lexa's shoulders, Lexa having pressed her thumb to her clit and adding a third finger into Clarke's sex.

“Fuck Lexa… I'm so close.”

“Come on Clarke. Let it go.”

Clarke moaned Lexa's name into her shoulder as Lexa whispered into her ears, biting her earlobe in the process. With one final push, Clarke came crashing down as she screams Lexa's name before falling backwards onto the bed, Lexa taking to opportunity to kiss her lover with all her might as she fucked Clarke all throughout her sweet orgasm.

“That's my baby.”

Lexa whispered into Clarke's ears as she panted hard, coming down back to earth. Lexa removed her fingers, sucking it dry and kissing Clarke so that she could taste herself after letting her cum run astray along Lexa's wonderful and experienced fingers.

“So, can we just order room service instead?” Clarke let out a breathy laugh as Lexa rolled over to catch her breath as well.

“I guess we could do that. Although I did plan a romantic dinner by the sea front, we could always do that tomorrow.” Clarke moved to lay atop Lexa and rested her head in between Lexa's breasts.

“Screw room service. Dinner by the ocean front is way worth it.”

“Anything for you my love.”

Clarke gave Lexa one more kiss before getting off and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

 

By 8pm, Clarke and Lexa had made their way over to the beach, holding hands as they made their way over to the restaurant. They had showered and got dressed, Lexa wearing her favourite blue short dress and Clarke wearing her favourite green short dress. It was a windy night, the sound of the waves crashing onto the shores gave the night a calming effect as the sun had set over in the horizon.

“I could live like this you know.” Clarke breaks the calming silence between them.

“Living out on the beach?”

“Yeah. It's so peaceful and quiet. Just you and me. God. We could be happy here and start a family. Our kids could go swimming in the ocean everyday, you and me watching them play around. Our cosy little heaven.”

“It would be nice yeah. Although that leaves the question. Who would go first on being all bloated and pregnant, carrying our mini us in our wombs for 9 months?” Clarke chuckled as she thought of mini thems moving around the house.

“Well your older. So technically you should go first.”

“Oh. We using the age game now are we?” Lexa pulls a smirk to her lips before Clarke nudges Lexa to the side.

“No silly. I don't know. I always liked the thought of you being pregnant first and then I'll follow along. Or we could both be at the same time.”

“Absolutely not. I would like to be the first to see my child born into this world and I'm sure as hell you would like to be the first as well. So if the two of us are delivering at the same time, that would be crazy. We would both be dying without each other's moral support and Mom is sure to have a headache running into separate rooms to see us both.”

Clarke laughs as Lexa always had a good explanation for everything.

“Fine fine. Let's just get married first before we think about having kids.”

“True that.”

They had reached the restaurant, the lady at the front greeted them politely, taking down Lexa's name before bringing them to their table. The view was majestic as the stars were shining brightly in the clear night sky and their table had a small candle light in the middle. Lexa being the gentle person she was, pulled the seat open for Clarke and tucking her in comfortably before taking her seat.

“Such A gentlewomen. Never knew you had that side to you.” Clarke placed her head on her palms, pulling a teasing smirk at Lexa.

“Only for you am I that gentle.” Lexa gives her a wink before having a look at the menu.

They scanned through the menu, Lexa opting to take the seafood pasta while Clarke decided to have seabass. Clarke ordered herself a magharita while Lexa took the long island tea and they settled into a simple conversation.

“I wanted to tell you something Lexa.” Lexa perked up an eyebrow at Clarke who seemed somewhat nervous on telling her something.

“What is it Clarke?”

“I got a call the other day from Titus.”

“And?”

“He offered to bring me to a top art gallery in Italy for two months plus, around 10 weeks, to learn about the art there and also work there for 10 weeks. But it's happening next year in June. He wants to know whether I'm interested in going.” Clarke fiddled with her fingers and refused to look up at Lexa, fearing that she might get angry.

Lexa moved her hands over to cup Clarke's hands and smiled.

“Clarke look at me.” Clarke moved her head up to look at her loving fiancées eyes that were always gleaming brightly at her.

“I'm not stopping you from going. If you really want to do it and go for it, then go. I'll always be waiting for you back home. You would be my wife then and I support every decision that you make. If you are truly happy to go, then go. I have Raven around to help me anyway.”

Lexa's smile never faded as she watched tears fill Clarke's eyes. She never expected Lexa to be so kind. So loving. If she was with someone else, they would have probably stormed off in anger. But Lexa was different. She understood her. Loved her. Took care of her. She gave her everything no one else could give. And that was love and support.

“You're not mad?”

“Why would I be? It's not like I'm never seeing you again. 10 weeks is a while and I will definitely miss you. But I told you many times over. If you're happy, I'm happy. Just make sure to bring back a souvenir for me.” Lexa winks and Clarke laughs as she kissed Lexa's hand in love and thanks.

“You really are my angel. I promise. 10 weeks and I'll get on the next plane that leaves to fly back home. And of course we can skype everyday and text and call and everything else. I won't miss out on that. Promise.”

“That's a year away. Don't worry about that now. We live in the moment now and let the future decide then. But I am hungry after our crazy sex earlier. So let's just concentrate on eating yeah?”

Clarke laughed again at her nerdy fiancée and the waiter brought them their food. Clarke was indeed the luckiest woman alive. She had never dreamed of finding someone like Lexa but she did. Her luck may have been shitty years ago. But now, luck was something she thanked for. It brought her to Lexa.

They were happy. And would always be, as long as they were with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm already at chapter 50. It's insane. I never thought i would be writing this long and i still ahve so much more to write. Thank you to those who stuck around to read my crazy epic story, there were some shit chapters and some good ones but I always try to do my best. As mentioned before, I'm really busy these days packing and what not, so if I didn't upload a chapter on a regular basis, please forgive me. If I'm not busy, I'll definitely try to write and upload for you guys. Also, pitching in the idea for Clarke to go away for 10 weeks is something i have in mind but it won't come until the very very end of the story. Maybe I'll write it in an epilogue or something one day. Don't worry, I'm not ending my story anytime soon. Still have alot of crazy ideas in my head and I've actually written a list of ideas to put in each chapter. Still a ways to go. :) so I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully if i get some downtime tomorrow, I'll upload but no promises. See you guys soon. Love you alls. And thank you ;)


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya spend quality time with Abby.

“OW! MOM STOP PLEASE! IT BLOODY HURTS!” Anya screams at a very annoyed looking Abby.

“Well if you stop moving so much, it would be easier now wouldn't it?” Abby shoots back at Anya who was seated on the floor, grabbing the leg of the nearest table hard.

“How can I not move? The more you twist and turn it, the more it hurts. H.U.R.T.S.”

“Cut it out An. It's not like Mom will kill you or anything.” Raven comes walking back over to Abby with an ice pack in hand.

Anya had sprained her ankle that evening for the dumbest of reasons possible. Clarke and Lexa were away for the weekend, so it was just the two. Abby wanted to spend the night over at their place cooking and just enjoying the time with the married couple when Anya sprained her foot. She had just walked out of their bedroom naked, wanting to pour herself a glass of milk when she didn't see Ginger sleeping on the floor nearby.

So her stupidity got the best of her and she stepped on the cats tail, apologising to the cat, and because of that, her foot got caught in between on of the chairs and twisted her foot so hard, she thought the whole ankle snapped. She screams in pain and Raven comes rushing out to find her wife on the floor, gripping her ankled hard. It was a good thing that Abby came by shortly after, but they were embarrassed to say the least as the two were utterly naked.

Abby found it amusing and entered the bedroom with Raven to grab some clothes for Anya while Raven got dressed. Anya had positioned herself up right so that Abby could take a look at her foot and ankle.

“Well Anya, all I can say is, as your doctor, you are not allowed out of this apartment for a week. That ankle is swollen badly and I want you to keep the pressure off it for a week at least. So that means no work and nothing else. Just rest your foot.” Abby wrapped her foot and ankle tightly before placing the ice pack over.

“You can't be serious?”

“Oh I'm dead serious Anya. No means no.”

“I agree with Mom An. She is a doctor after all.” Raven purposely sided with Abby to avoid further mocking and aggravation from the older woman.

“Great. Just great. Lexa would be annoyed if I called her to take over for me.”

“Don't worry. Leave that to me. She wouldn't dare argue with me about it.” Abby stands up and helps Raven to pick Anya up and walk her over to the couch.

“What makes you think she won't argue with you Mom?” Raven asks her skeptically.

“Because if she argues with me, I will forbid her from marrying my daughter. And she wouldn't dare push her luck.” Abby smiles gleefully at Raven who all but watch as Abby carried the grocery to the table.

“Remind me not to mess with you mom. I swear you have some crazy things going on in your mind there.”

“Oh relax. It's not like I will actually skin you alive Raven. You may be an idiot but I still love you enough not to sell your body parts for cash.” Raven’s jaw dropped as she looked at Abby.

“Okay that's some sadistic shit right there. Literally.”

Abby smirks at Raven and she scoots her butt over to Anya who was groaning miserably in pain. Raven sits on the edge of the couch, rubbing her legs soothingly before placing a kiss on Anya's sprained ankle.

“That's so much better.” Anya sighs comfortably and relaxes her head on the pillow.

“Next time, watch where you step asshole. The poor cat must've had a heart attack.”

“Oh so you pity the cat more than your wife?” Anya glares at Raven who pouts her lips.

“It's a cat. Ginger is the sweetest thing ever. And you, you could have avoided it if you opened your eyes big enough.”

“Why don't you help mom cook instead of sitting here annoying me?”

“Mom has gone sadistic in her brain.” Raven looks over the couch to see Abby back facing them as she placed the pot on the stove.

“I heard that.”

Abby shouts from the kitchen and Anya bursts into laughter. Abby always enjoyed disturbing Raven. They enjoyed the motherly feeling of Abby being around for Abby treated them like her own daughters. Raven scooted her butt over in to the kitchen, taking the grocery items out of the bag and puts them away. Abby then instructs Raven to cut the vegetables while she cut up the chicken.

“So Raven, how is life living with the other two?”

“Fantastic. At least we don't have to hear them fucking when they spend half the time in the shed. Oh did you know Clarke almost suckered me into being her model?”

“Why would she when she has Lexa?” Anya than hops her way into the kitchen, taking a seat at the island and joining in the conversation.

“She tried to get all 3 of us to strip naked and pose for her as 3 hot woman in a portrait. You should have seen Lexa. She was horrified.” Anya chipped in as Abby shook her head.

“I can't say she didn't make millions on selling Lexa's body. It was a pretty nice art piece no doubt.” Raven added as she pushed the vegetables into a bowl to put aside for Abby.

“How are they emotionally?” Abby asks suddenly which makes Anya and Raven weary about that question.

“Honestly, they seemed to be fine I guess. A few fights here and there but all the more inseparable. They already set their wedding date and all. Taking things slow as it goes along. Other than that they seem perfectly fine.” Anya smiles at Abby.

“That's good. I….” Before Abby could say anything more, the lights blacked out. Electricity stopped in the apartment and Raven being Raven, searched the drawers for a flashlight. Abby groaned when she tried to feel her way around, only to knock into something. It was pitch dark and they couldn't see a thing.

“Raven, did you get the flashlight?” Abby moves forward in the direction she was facing and Raven switched on the flashlight in front of her face causing both her and Abby to scream in shock at one another.

“Jesus mom. You could have at least stood further away and not stand directly in front of my face.”

“Oh I forgot. I have night vision eyes that I can see all of you in the room.” Abby shot back at Raven and Anya all but laughed in the dark at the two.

“Raven, go downstairs and see if you can get the lights back on.” Anya states as she shifts in her chair, trying to make herself comfortable.

“No way. I ain't going downstairs into Lexa's creepy kitchen.”

“And why not?” Abby asks.

After their trip to haunted mansion and taking that scary selfie, they really did believe in ghosts. And when Raven says the place is creepy, it is creepy. Abby then realised why they were afraid after hearing their story the las time she came over.

“Please tell me you guys aren't afraid of ghosts?” Abby sighed as Raven and Anya coughed and cleared their throats.

“We pretty much are. And I trust my sisters words. If she say it's haunted, then it is haunted no doubt.” Anya was talking in the dark and Raven passed the flashlight over to Abby.

“Okay you know what, Raven you come with me. Ghosts don't scare people in twos. So we should be fine together.”  
Both Abby and Raven proceeded towards the stairs, Raven clutching Abby's back as they descended the stairs. It was deathly quiet, the refrigerators had all stopped working due to the power outage and there was no light visible. Abby's hands were shaking as well, knowing that it was creepy going down. Abby now wished she hadn't believed their story so it would be faster going in and out.

As the reached the bottom of the stairs, Abby used the flashlight to check their surroundings. Nothing was out of place, the utensils and baking items were all in place and Abby grew a little bit of confidence. Just then, some crashed onto the floor and Raven immediately hugged Abby who was shaking terribly.

“Whhaaaat waaaas thatt?” Raven whispered and stuttered her words as the light in Abby's hand shook.

“I don't know. Maybe we hit something.”

“I touched nothing. Something is here with us.”

“Shut up Raven. Where is the switch box for the electricity?” The two of them were talking in bare whispers, afraid that the ghost might here them and scare it away when they get the electricity back on.

Abby moved the light around again and the two of them swore they saw a shadow moving in the darkness as they moved the light around. Raven was biting her lips hard, trying not to breathe for she was afraid of what they might see. Abby on the other hand was more afraid of a killer in the kitchen rather than a ghost. Then, they saw a light appear in the front of the shop.

“There's something there mom.”

“Well no shit. Could be a thief.”

“If that was a thief, he or she would have killed us by now since we have the light on.”

“Okay fine. You have a point.”

The two woman walked towards the direction of the light, being careful not to hit anything as they moved quietly towards the door. They heard a loud grunt, as if the voice of a man and they heard clicking sounds coming from the direction of the light. When they pushed the door open, the lights switched on again and both Abby and Raven screamed their lungs out.

Raven immediately dropped to the floor, closing her eyes and begging for her life.

“Please I'm sorry for the sins I have done. I promise not to steal Lexa's cookies anymore and I promise I'll be nicer to everyone. Just don't kill me please!” Raven begged and Abby all but smirked at Raven’s confession.

“Ummmmmm I am no priest Raven. And your really should talk to Lexa about you stealing her cookies.” It was none other than Marcus himself. Abby had totally forgotten that she hd invited him over for dinner. Raven looked up at him who was smiling at her and the biggest smirk she has ever seen from Abby.

“Right. Sorry.” Raven stood up and cleared her throat.

“Thanks for getting the lights back on dear.”

“No worries. Although I did bump into something in the kitchen. Don't know what I dropped. Came to the back door and realised the lights went off. Found the cause of the problem. One of he refrigerators broke down. So the spark from the plug must've caused the trip. Other than that were good.”

Marcus smiled again. He was a carbon copy of Lincoln, two of the most sweetest guys they have ever met in her entire life.

“So uh, could we go back upstairs?” Raven broke the awkwardness between them and they made their way back upstairs to find Anya munching on cookies from Lexa's cookie jar.

“Took you guys Long enough. I heard you people screaming downstairs, made me hungry listening to it.” Raven walked up to Anya and grabbed cookies out of Lexa's jar as well.

“You know Anya, your wife just confessed to us earlier that she is sorry for stealing cookies out of the jar and here you are stealing your sisters cookies.” Marcus and Abby took over to cook and they settled in pretty fast.

“Don't look at me. Lexa knows I will eat her cookies but Raven on the other hand tends to steal the ones she just removed from the oven. That's what pisses her off the most.” Anya grins at Raven who glares back at her wife.

“Hey! Don't put all the blame on me. Clarke steals it too.” Raven bites back on Anya's words.

“Clarke is her future wife idiot. Of course she allows Clarke full access.”

“Asshole.”

“Bitch.”

“Enough you two. Before I set the two of you on fire, that language has got to stop.” Abby scolded the two, a spatula in hand while Marcus grinned cheekily at the married couple.

“Sorry mom.”

The two girls said in unison before Abby shook her head. They enjoyed the rest of the evening, the married couple trying their best to avoid using vulgarities, but it didn't turn out too well. Raven cursed and the next thing she got was a flying fork heading towards her. Anya and Marcus laughed so hard, Abby too smacked their heads for they were cursing and swearing as well.

Indeed, nobody dared to retaliate for Abby was a respectable woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and sorry no Clexa in this chapter. Thought maybe it would be nice to have some downtime with Ranya and Abby for a change. See you guys soon. :)


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke return home.

It was mid afternoon on a Sunday, Clarke was sitting by the beach with a sketchpad in her hand as she drew the view before her. The wind was blowing softly and her hair was moving lightly to the side. The smell on the ocean made Clarke wrinkle her nose once or twice as she stared into the distance. She watched as the beautiful brunette surfed the waves, manoeuvring the board skilfully along the waves, putting in a few tricks here and there. Clarke marvelled at the sight as Lexa was practically amazing.

Clarke had tried a few times to surf, but failed miserably even after Lexa taught her. They had come so far in their relationship and she knew their love was meant to last a lifetime. Her mother had called earlier while Lexa was surfing and informed her about their little mishap at the shop. Lexa would definitely flip that she had to take over Anya's place for a week. Lexa hated Long meetings that were entirely boring and unnecessary. Worst of all, there was a summit meeting of the coalition, and Lexa never fancied meeting Nia. She was sure to be given shit for what her daughter had done and Clarke hated it.

Clarke looked down at her drawing, the shape of the waves and a single surfer out on the waves. She was going to paint something similar when they got back home and Titus would be happy that she had something to give him. Lexa had finished her surf, walking back up to Clarke wet. Clarke always enjoyed the sight of her fiancée all wet, her tan skin and wet hair made her all too sexy for Clarke's eyes.

“You're staring again Clarke.” Lexa had stood in front of Clarke who was biting her lips at the sight.

“You're way to sexy looking like that.”

“Hmmmmm and here I thought I looked better after I took a hot shower.”

Clarke all but groaned as the image ran through her mind. It was turning her on no doubt. She shifter her legs uncomfortably, trying to get rid of the throb that ached in her in betweens.

“Mom called.”

Lexa took the chance to remove Clarke's sketchpad from her hand and climb on top of Clarke, pushing her down onto the soft and warm sand.

“Mmmm and what did she say?”

Lexa placed soft kisses along Clarke's jawline and neck, letting the blonde let out soft whimpers as she did so.

“Anya sprained her foot and she wants you to cover for her at work for a week. Which means you have to attend the summit.”

Lexa immediately stopped her advances and she cursed under her breath. Lexa hadn't seen Nia before the incident that happened between her and Nia’s daughter. Clarke immediately saw Lexa's jaw clench before she let out a sigh.

“Lexa….”

“Out of all times, she had to sprain her leg.”

“It's not her fault Lexa. And I hate it as much as you do that you have to see that woman. But Marcus will be there along with Luna and Dante. Anya mentioned that Dante wanted to be part of the meeting.” Lexa moved up and sat down beside Clarke, staring at the ocean.

“Well, it's my job. So I have to go no doubt. Like it or not. Which means, we have to leave soon if I'm going to make it to work tomorrow. I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer on our Anniversary.”

Clarke moved to kneel in front of Lexa, cupping her face before giving her a soft and gentle kiss on her lush lips.

“It's not your fault love. Work means work. And I don't want you tired. You can be pretty scary when your tired.”

Lexa lets out a soft chuckle and it was Clarke's turn to push Lexa down onto the sand. Trapping Lexa's by each side, Clarke places her lips onto Lexa's, allowing Lexa full access to her mouth. Clarke admitted she would never get tired of this. Kissing Lexa with all her heart and soul, they were intertwined by fate as tongue and tongue danced around. Lexa's lungs screamed for air as she wanted more and more of Clarke's tongue inside her mouth and her body burned as skin touched skin even after her surf.

“We should. Take this. To the bedroom.” Lexa forced some sense into herself for they were still visible in the public eye and didn't want children seeing them fucking in public on a beautiful beach.

“Can we watch the sunset before we leave for home?”

Clarke stopped kissing and looked into Lexa's forest green eyes. Lexa smiled at her and kisses her jaw, standing up together to head back to their room to get packing. Lexa had already planned out their night but plans changed. She knew her sister needed her and so home it was for them both.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa were huddled together on the hood of their car, having drove up a ways from the hotel to a viewing spot which overlooked the horizon and the setting sun in the distance. It was a great spot to watch the sunset and Clarke was relaxing her head on Lexa's chest, as she felt it slowly rise and fall, her heart beating softly in the wind.

“It's so beautiful Lexa.”

“Not as beautiful as you are Clarke.”

“Sap.”

Lexa giggled slightly as she ran her fingers up and down Clarke's back, her head resting backwards, her eyes sparkling under the setting sun. The moon has appeared in the distance and Clarke thought it would be a perfect art piece.

“I got something for you. For our one year anniversary.” Clarke looked up to Lexa who was fishing up something from her back pocket.

“Why is it I never got you anything?”

“You already have. You gave me your heart. That's good enough for me.”

“Awwwww babe.” Clarke gives Lexa a kiss before she reveals a chain with a heart shape pendant that dangled between her fingers.

There on the pendant, it had the inscriptions written on it as ‘C+L’. Simple and cute, Lexa helped Clarke to put on the necklace before they snuggled back together in each other's arms while Clarke fiddled with her chain.

“I like it. If only we had this in a pair, you could wear one too.”

“Already beat you to it.” Lexa pulled hers out from the inside of her shirt and Clarke laughed.

“Show off.”

“Only for you. God, I feel so lazy to go to the office tomorrow. I just want to stay in our little shed and worship you all day and night.”

“That's sweet but mom was pretty mean over the phone about you going to work. She said if you didn't cover Anya at work, she would forbid you to marry me. Period. Those were her exact words of wisdom as what she calls it.”

Lexa smack her hand to her forehead, definitely being force played into heading to the office.

“It's not like the company will die without me or Anya.”

“Oh she knew you would say that. She replied saying that you have to attend the summit whether you like it or not as what Marcus told her that you are their commander.”

“I will kill that man one day.” Lexa groans again and they sat up to get into the car.

“Relax babe. Raven has a confession to make as well to you.”

“Hmmmm let me guess, she finally owned up to stealing my cookies?”

“Yup.”

“Well then, time to get home and disturb her then.”

Lexa winks before starting the engines and driving off.

* * *

 

Raven paced back and forth around the living room, a pen in hand as she bit her lips thinking. She had developed a new software whereby she could hack into any system she wanted, find out things that were deleted or stored somewhere secretly. But she somehow managed to to hack into someone's computer by accident and Indra called her up to ask if it was her doing when the guy came to the station to lodge a report on someone hacking into his system.

“Stop it Raven. It was a mistake. Indra is not going to arrest you.”

Anya was laying on the couch, a magazine in hand as she flipped through the pages while Ginger sat on her stomach as she slid her fingers down the sleeping cats back. Raven finally gave up and sat back down on the floor, scribbling numbers onto the piece of paper she had.

“I'm not worried about Indra. I'm more worried about not being able to blow shit up.”

“Eh why so?”

“Because then Lexa will jump my ass for blowing things up in her backyard which is incredibly small and having to draw attention to this place in which if I'm mathematically right, could cause the ground to go boom as well to kingdom come and Lexa will then bury me in the dirt and Indra will arrest her for murder and Clarke will curse my spirit to hell before she tries to kill you while you try to kill her.”

Raven spoke without catching her breath whenever she had an idea running through her mind and when she mentioned doing something that goes boom, her younger sister was sure to flip if it happened.

“I suggest you find somewhere else to go boom before Lexa makes you go boom. And please, catch your breath while you speak. I didn't marry an alien you know.”

“Who is an alien and what have I told you about making things go boom Raven?” Lexa had emerged in the doorway with Clarke smirking behind her.

Raven dropped her pen along with her jaw before getting up to walk over and to hug Lexa. But of course, Lexa placed her hand out to stop the younger brunette.

“You are in very big trouble Raven.” Clarke spoke up as she walked past the two and Lexa perked up and eyebrow at Raven.

“So, you stole my cookies, planned to make something go boom, hacked into some guys computer by mistake and last but not least, blaming Clarke for stealing my cookies as well?”

“Okay okay. Before you go all commander ish on me, hear me out. I said I would stop stealing your cookies, it was an accident that I hacked into the computer, I apologised to the guy, no I promise I won't make something go boom in your precious backyard.”

Lexa wasn't buying it. She knew all too well about Raven’s bad habits.

“Hmmmmmm…….”

“Okay fine I take back my words. I can't promise nothing.”

“Mmmm better answer than bullshiting me all but a minute ago.” Lexa walked passed Raven and stood to tower over Anya who looked up at her sister.

“My turn. Before you go all commander ish on me, let me explain.”

“Permission granted.”

“It was a bloody accident Lexa. And mom said I can leave this apartment for a week. A week of being miserable.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, saying nothing more and walking back into her bedroom to change clothes to something more comfortable. Clarke was making popcorn in the kitchen before coming back to join the other two.

“Please tell me Lexa won't kill us both?” Raven sat down beside Clarke and they shared the popcorn.

“Wait until after the Summit Meeting and we see from there whether she wants to bury you both alive. Till then, start praying she doesn't.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for a short shitty chapter. Been so busy that i don't know what the hell im doing these days. Okay so next chapter will definitely be long for i am bringing in the whole coalition dudes into the picture and there will be drama in the office. Voices will be raised, tantrums and insults will be going on. Drama drama drama. But no one is getting shot or killed or anything. I toned down. See you guys soon :)


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summit Meeting

The bathroom was hot and steamy; the mirror covered in fog and the music playing in the background was playing acoustic songs about love. It was 5am in the morning and the rest of the apartment was deathly quiet. The sound of the shower was on and the bathroom only had the light on which was situated in the shower. The sound of the rain drops that hit the window was distant and the thunder rumbled as the music continued to play soothingly.

Lexa was standing under the shower, water flowing down her already soaking wet body as Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, kissing her. Lexa was already in the shower earlier when Clarke woke up to join her. Lexa was to head to work that morning for the summit meeting and Clarke wanted to show all her love before she left for work. The hot water slid down both their bodies and Lexa grabbed Clarke’s ass, pressing against the blonde harder.

Both of them were clearly burning up as the tension increased between them. Lexa removed her lips from Clarke, moving to bite and suck on Clarke’s earlobes, causing the blonde to hitch her breathe. Even after making love all weekend and the night before, they never grew tired of pleasuring the other. Clarke moved her hands down Lexa’s back, her nails digging into Lexa’s tan and soft skin before reaching Lexa’s butt. Clarke littered kisses down Lexa’s neck and to her breasts, nipping at her nipples and sucking on them while she grabbed Lexa’s ass harder.

Water continued to flow down Lexa’s shimmering hot body as she inhaled the steam that engulfed them. Clarke littered kisses down Lexa’s valleys to her abs, stopping at her navel and licking it with the water that flowed into her navel. Lexa gripped Clarke’s hair harder as she made her way down to place a kiss on Lexa’s throbbing sex. Clarke immediately shoved two of her fingers into Lexa’s dripping wet sex, pressing her thumb onto Lexa’s clit as she made her way back up to kiss Lexa who was panting. Clarke moved her fingers in a circular motion, pumping in and out of Lexa at a steady pace as Lexa moved her head backwards gasping while Clarke attacked her neck with bites and kisses. Clarke added a third finger when she felt Lexa’s walls closing in around her fingers, and the brunette let out moans of satisfaction. Clarke knew she was coming, and so she gripped Lexa’s wet hair and placed the mouth’s back together into a searing hot kiss. A minute later, Lexa was rendered incapable of moving as her orgasm slid through her veins like poison as Clarke worked her hard through her orgasm. Clarke knew her moan of release was loud and most probably woke the married couple up at such an ungodly hour, but she didn’t mind it.

After removing her fingers, Lexa took over the reins, pushing Clarke back against the cool bathroom walls as she cupped the blondes face, spreading Clarke’s legs apart with her feet. Lexa was quick to enter her, immediately using three fingers to push into the sticky soaking wet walls that belonged to her and only her. Clarke gasped in surprise as Lexa curled her fingers and pumped into Clarke at such speed, making her walls cave in. Clarke was in so much pleasure, she bit down into Lexa’s shoulders, panting heavily as she felt Lexa’s chest heave in and out along with her. Lexa continued licking and sucking at Clarke’s earlobes, making the blonde dig her nails into Lexa’s back, as Lexa pumped in and out of her. Immediately, Clarke bit Lexa’s shoulders hard as her orgasm flood through her like the waves that crashed onto the shores, causing Lexa’s shoulders to bleed. Lexa bit back her snarl as the pain made her intensify her pumps in and out of Clarke.  
After Clarke’s walls had returned to normal, Lexa withdrew her fingers and kissed her spent fiancée, licking her lips that were covered in her blood. After which, the two finally showered, washing each other’s hair and body before exiting the bathroom. Clarke left the bedroom in her hoodie and shorts, returning with the first aid kit. The bite wound was deep and Clarke apologised repeatedly for biting her so hard.

“I am sorry babe.” Clarke apologised for the last time.

“It’s okay. It will be sore but nothing more.”

Clarke applied the cream onto the bite mark, causing Lexa to hiss in pain before Clarke placed a bandage across the bite mark. Clarke placed a soft kiss on the bandage before grabbing Lexa’s white blouse from the cupboard. She handed it to Lexa before seating back onto the bed to watch Lexa get dressed.

“You know, you look smoking hot in that shirt and pants.”

“Trying to get me to stay are you?” Lexa gave her a smirk as she buttoned her shirt up halfway before Clarke jumped up to walk over and button the rest for her.

“I always want you to stay. But duty calls.”

“Well, there’s always a second round tonight. Or a third. Or a fourth.”

Lexa was cut off when Clarke placed a kiss on her lips before she walked over to grab Lexa’s jacket.

“Mmmmmm I’m counting on it. Now scoot your cute butt out before i change my mind and make you late for work.”

“See you tonight. And make sure Raven keeps her hands out of the cookie jar. It depletes faster than me replenishing it.”

“I will babe. Go kick some corporate ass.”

They shared another kiss before Lexa grabbed her bag and left. Clarke walked back over to the bed and laid down, immediately drifting back into a quiet sleep.

* * *

 

Lexa walked into the front door of the office building, a cup of coffee in hand as she walked past security. There weren’t many people around, some of which had just arrived at work for she was fairly early. Dante was to arrive soon to speak with her and after, she was to head into the board room where the rest of the members were to meet.

She stood in the elevator, taking of her trench coat which was soaking wet from the rain and handing it to her assistant when she left the elevator. As she entered her office, Dante was standing near the window, his hands in his pocket as he watched the city go about its business.

“Good Morning Dante. You are early indeed.” Lexa smiled as she placed her items on the table before taking a seat.

“Well you know me. I’m an early bird. Forgive me for not informing your assistant there about my arrival. I kind of like her. Don’t mind if I ask her out on a date would you?”

“Clearly her affairs with you after hours is not of my concern for it is her life. But as her boss, and off the records, she is single.” Lexa smirks before Dante gives a small chuckle to sit down in front of Lexa.

“Of course. So, about me joining your coalition, am I to say that you have accepted my proposal to join?”

“Indeed i have. Your presence is greatly accepted by my other business partners, but I must warn you, our meetings can be very exacerbated. Of course there are some who choose to remain quiet while others argue it out.” Lexa picked up the letter opener in the shape of a knife and twirled it in her fingers.

“No issue on that part. However, i do have something else to discuss with you.” Dante bent over to retrieve his laptop bag to take out a file and placed it in front of Lexa.

“What is this?”

“A gift for you for allowing me into your coalition.”

Lexa flipped open the front cover of the file and immediately she sprang forward to read the papers and the content that was inside. Dante watched as Lexa’s face changed from the playfulness that she had with him to pure darkness.

“How did you get these?”

“If you recall, Allie barged into my office that one time, begging me to work with her in which i refused. Her methods of work are unethical and risky. That’s why i chose not to do business with her. However, one of my previous assistant that worked for me was working with her and he came across this. He was a good friend of mine and she had every intention of taking over my grandfather’s business if she ever did do business with me. But this was rather disturbing.”

“It was a good thing you didn’t.” Lexa remarked as she continued flipping through the file.

“On page 47, she had orchestrated your parents death. And also, she had done some similar things to other business investors of hers. Including my grandfather. He didn’t die of a heart attack. He was cut off of oxygen.”

“She will pay for this I assure you Dante.” Lexa held a cold stare at Dante who facial expression had changed as well.

“I trust your words Ms Woods. However, giving these to the police would only make my assistant in trouble.”

“I agree with you. Allie is one who covers her tracks very well. And of course, given the circumstances, your assistant would be arrested for stealing company files even if it puts Allie away for good.”

“Also, one of your coalition members, Ms Nia of Azgeda has been doing shady dealings with her. Page 61.”

Lexa flipped through the pages to page 61, looking at transactions being made between Allie and Nia. Lexa was furious, knowing she should have kicked that woman out long ago after her daughter started stalking Lexa.

“Well then, looks like I may need to fire some people from my coalition. Thank you for this. I will make sure this goes to my associate who works for the L.A.P.D. She would know what to do.” Dante nods his head again before smiling at her.

“Ready for the meeting Ms. Woods?”

“Indeed I am.”

* * *

 

Everyone was seated in the boarding room, Marcus having taken a seat beside Luna and Semet on the other side of him. Nia was seated with another board member, Ryder was his name and everyone in the room was quiet. Just then, the doors to the board room swung open, Dante having walked in first as everyone stared at him wide eyed as he took his seat at the opposite end of the table.

Lexa walked in, her shoulders pulled back, her head held high as she took her place at her seat, the entire room stood to bow to her before they sat down again. Dante was indeed impressed and he too followed suit to bow to Lexa as it was her company, her coalition, her rules.

"Shall we begin?” Lexa speaks up and everyone nods their head.

“Yes commander.”

“Very well. Firstly, I would like to welcome Mr Wallace into our coalition. He will be one of our investors and traders for he has very close connections with other world investors which could help improve the shares and trades within your respective companies. Also, I would like to bring about an important issue regarding one of our board members who has been selling our companies secrets. And I'm giving this person a chance to stand up and walk out of this room. You know who you are.”

Lexa's voice was cold and crude, everyone in the room having stiffened as it wasn't a good sign. It meant that whoever walks out of that room was fired from the coalition and that investments made to that company would be withdrawn or revoked. Nia tensed up considerably, knowing Lexa was referring to her but she sat there, avoiding eye contact with Lexa and kept her mouth shut.

“I will not ask again. Clearly, this issue has made me very irritated and aggravated. And if I have to call you out, you would be sorry.” Lexa's voice dropped to a low growl and immediately Nia stood up to walk. Before she left towards the door she stopped beside Lexa.

“I hope you burn in hell just like your parents did. You caused my daughter to spend the rest of her life in prison. I hope you pay for that.” Nia snarled in a low voice, enough for Lexa to hear. But Lexa never faltered at her words.

“Get out.” Lexa seethed, her words on fire as Nia exited the room.

No one else moved. Marcus himself was scared. Lexa was a different person at work than the casual playful self that she was at home. Dante eyed her for a moment, watching Lexa clench her chair as her knuckles turned white. She was fuming with anger on the inside but she calmed her outer features.

“Now, anyone else wants to leave before we continue?”

Nobody moved again.

“Very well. Let's continue.”

* * *

 

4 hours later……

The meeting had finished, leaving Lexa to head back to her office. The red file that was on her table stood out like a sore thumb and she opened her small cabinet to take out the bottle of scotch she kept. She was angry, infuriated and distraught. Now she wondered why Allie always had the upper hand to everything. She contemplated on calling Indra, the evidence retrieved from Dante’s assistant was something crucial to sending Allie to jail. But it would also cost Lexa's company and everything else.

Indra would not approve of her methods to retrieve such information and that she could be arrested for stealing another companies property. It was tempting but she thought otherwise. So she took the file and placed it in the drawer, making sure that it was locked so that Anya wouldn't be able to retrieve it. Fo her own sake and everyone else's, she continued on her work for the day.

Glass after glass, she drank the bottle of scotch. Her brain got fuzzier by the hour. She needed to subside her rage and anger. She cried halfway through, thinking about the people she loved back home. Raven, Anya, Abby, Marcus and last but not least Clarke. She read the file extensively, and the things she saw disgusted her. Her parents death, Allie keeping tabs on Anya and sending Ontari to kill Clarke. It was all planned. There was nothing else, but she couldn't sit around to do nothing.

After the bottle of scotch was empty, Lexa made another move to dig out her bottle of vodka from the cabinet. She didn't realise that she had broke the glass with her bare hands from the fit of rage that she had, the blood dripped from her palms onto her desk as she zoned in and out of consciousness. She still continued to drink from the bottle of Vodka in her hand. Soon enough, she felt herself go and disappeared into darkness.

* * *

 

“Where is Lexa? She ain't picking up my calls, replying my messages. Where is she?” Clarke moved back and forth in the living room while Raven was sitting on the couch staring at her best friend and Anya was eating ice cream.

“Well maybe she is busy. The summit meeting was today anyway. I'm sure she must be pissed as fuck seeing such idiots in the office.” Anya quipped and fed a spoonful of ice cream into Raven’s mouth.

"But it's unlike her to not pick up my calls. Fuck sakes. It's 10pm Anya. She always calls if she comes home late. I don't care. I'm going to the office whether she likes it or not. She goddamn better not be ignoring my calls and making out with another woman.”

That done it. Clarke was furious. But on the other hand, she was worried sick. Lexa was never like this and she knew something wasn't right. She feared that Lexa had some infuriating argument with Nia and she was simply letting off steam in her office to avoid having an argument with the rest back home.

“Clarke hang on. We're coming with ya.” Raven said as she stood up along with Anya who was walking but still limping slightly.

The 3 woman left the apartment and drove down towards the office, Raven driving the car. It was a silent ride, fearing what they would find. The security guard was fast asleep at the desk, his head leaning on his hand and they slipped past him quietly to avoid having to show their IDs even though Anya was the second in charge. Taking the lift up to the office, Anya swiped her key card and pushed opened the door.

There seated in the chair was Lexa, her head laying on the table, the empty bottle of scotch and almost empty bottle of Vodka beside.

“Oh Lexa.” Anya exclaimed as Clarke pushed her way through and found her fiancée in such a state. Raven stood beside Anya, her jaw dropping at what she saw.

Clarke placed her bag on the chair and saw the blood on the table, immediately causing her to check Lexa. Clarke found pieces of glass stuck in her palms, and she rushed around looking for a first aid kit.

“What happened?” Raven asked as Anya walked forward to have a look at her palms.

“She must've lost her temper. Broke the glass and drank herself to death. She hasn't been like this in a long time. Someone definitely ticked her off.”

“She's a mess Anya. We need to get her home.”

“I'm fine.”

Lexa woke up from her sleep, her eyes bloodshot red as she sat up in her chair. Lexa opened up her drawer to take out the red file and threw it in front of Anya. Although she didn't want to tell Anya, she did it anyway in her subconscious state. Clarke came back with a first aid kit, taking out the tweezers as she looked at Lexa in the eye.

“Baby, what happened? Why did you drink?”

“I'm sorry.” Her voice was only but a whisper as she let her head fall forward onto Clarke's shoulders as Clarke hugged her soothingly.

“Where did you get this Lexa?” Anya looked at her Sister with distraught eyes.

“Dante gave it to me. His assistant managed to get it from Allie.”

“We have to take this to Indra Lexa. We have to.” Raven took the file from Anya and flipped through it as Clarke moved over to have a look as well, removing herself from Lexa.

“We can't.” Lexa said softly.

“And why not?” Anya was raising her voice now, her anger building up.

“Lexa's right. We can't.” Raven turned to her wife, as did Clarke who understood why Lexa had refused to give it to Indra.

“Why not?” Anya asked again, infuriated.

“Because An, these files were taken from a companies filing system. If this was taken from an assistant and passed to Lexa, he or she can be charged in court along with Lexa for stealing company properties. Its not her company and therefore Allie has every right to prosecute Lexa in court. Even if this puts Allie in jail, she could always turn the tide and blame someone else to take the fall for her. She wins any way possible. Lexa goes to jail and she walks away scott free.”

Anya immediately calmed down, understanding the situation at hand while Clarke took out the pieces of glass that were still lodged in Lexa's palm.

“I was worried about you babe. How are you feeling?”

“Angry, hurt, pain, scared.” Lexa had tears welling up in her eyes as Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa's forehead.

“It's going to be alright love. You will figure something out. You always do. But you can't keep hurting yourself like this love. It hurts to see you like this. Promise me you won't do it again?” Clarke had finished wrapping her palm and cupped Lexa's face as tears rolled down her face.

“I promise.” Clarke brought her in for a kiss, wiping the tears with her thumbs before helping her to stand up.

“What do we do Lex?” It was Anya's turn to ask her sister as Raven gave Lexa a look of concern.

“I don't know. She's bound to do something sooner or later since I fired Nia today.”

“The bitch was working with her wasn't she?” Raven spoke up with a slight tint of anger in her voice.

“She was. Selling secrets to Allie for her own gain. I'll notify Indra what happened today. At least she's kept in the loop. Will meet her tomorrow.” Lexa and Clarke stood side by side as Anya nodded her head before all four of them left the building.

Once they got home, they talked briefly before retiring to their own bedrooms. Clarke helped Lexa undress and since Lexa was way too tired, she told Clarke that she would sleep without her pyjamas tonight. Clarke stripped as well before joining her fiancée in bed and wrapping her arms around Lexa.

“I'll take care of you Lexa. Just let your mind rest.” Clarke whispered as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too Lexa. Sleep my love. Everything will be fine tomorrow. Pills are on standby when you need them.” Lexa snuggled closer to Clarke and let out a sigh of content.

“Thank you for sticking through my shit.”

“Our shit that we will get through it together. Right by your side. Always.”

“Together forever?” Lexa whispered.

“Together. Forever.”

Clarke placed a soft kiss on Lexa's head before she too fell into a deep sleep, knowing Lexa would be there when she woke up in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. Drama foming soon in a chapter or two and I promise no crazy stunts of someone getting shot or dying or an accident that happen. Ain't going to do that again. But of course there will be some corporate messes and arguements and crazy stupid things. Also next chapter will be the last of the sweet and fluff stuff before the drama comes in full swing. Thanks guys for sticking around. I promise my story will have a happy ending when i get there but suffer through the pain of having another round of drama. I'll see you alls soon. Love you guys to the moon and back :)


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters are at odds with each other. Anya makes the choice to get Lexa to talk. Abby has some big news.

The week went by uneventful but Raven and Clarke knew their lovers weren't in the best of moods. Sometimes the two sisters would get on each other's nerves and either Clarke or Raven would have to separate the two. The bitterness that had settled between them was radiating every where they were. Abby had stopped by a few times after what Clarke had told her. Abby made it a point that eventually she had to sit down and talk to the two sisters together for they listened to her as their own mother.

There seated in the living room was Abby, sitting in one of the arm chairs as she folded her arms and stared at the two sisters. Anya avoided all eye contact with Abby, as did Lexa. They looked in separate directions, not bothering to say a word. Clarke and Raven hid behind a wall like two childish children, watching to see how it plays out.

Abby gave them a small glare for the two to disappear into the room and they immediately buggered off. Abby sighed and focused back her attention to the two sisters.

“Are you two just going to sit there and ignore each other's presence for the next million years or are you two actually going to talk about it?”

The two didn't move.

“Fine then. I'll talk. It seems that every time you two get into an argument every time something goes wrong in the company. And every time you forgive one another, the same cycle starts again. You two are only a year apart from each other, older than the other by a few years, yet you both act like children. Bickering and arguing over matters that you can't control. Is this the kind of life you want to live? Something goes wrong and you fight about it? The fact that Allie is a nuisance herself, you two have to make a nuisance with each other. Especially you Lexa. You have some serious anger issues. You may not take it out on the people around you but taking it out on yourself is bad. And your drinking problem has got to stop. And I mean it. If I have to send you for rehab Lexa, I would. But I know you well enough that it won't be necessary. As for you Anya, I clearly don't see why you would be so worked up about that file. Yes it's evidence that could easily put that evil woman in jail for life. But at what cost Anya? Putting your own sister away for life? While you lead a happy one and Lexa suffers in silence? Have you ever once talked to your own sister like a normal human being at work? Because I sure as hell know that you argue with her all the time from what Marcus told me. So I'm going to make this very clear once and for all. Whatever it is that's going on between you two ends now. Got it?”

Abby let out a long sigh before making eye contact with Abby. Abby always knew the right words to say to them even in their state of anger. Lexa on the other hand however, didn't move a muscle. Her face was left unchanged, stoic as ever.

“I'm sorry Lexa.” Anya spoke up, her head turning to face Lexa. Lexa again didn't move and Abby moved forward slightly, thinking Lexa might have be having a panic attack.

“Lexa?” Abby asked.

“I'm sorry too An. It won't happen again.” Lexa's voice was cold as ice before she moved off the sofa and disappeared.

Abby stood up to follow her but Anya grabbed Abby's wrist to stop her from going any further.

“I'll handle this.”

Abby nods and Anya walks towards the staircase, grabbing the sparring sticks along with her. Lexa was down in the kitchen, having took out her batch of cupcakes and she settled on eating them. Anya opened the back door towards their small backyard, the flowers ranging in different colours. Anya didn't say a word but placed Lexa's staff beside her where she stood and walked outside.

In order for her sister to open up, she need to release the emotions that was kept in her. Lexa was one who kept her emotions at bay, keeping them locked up deep within her heart and the only way was to beat her out of it. Anya was frustrated that Lexa was keeping things to herself. Not information wise but what her fears are. Anya sat in the middle of the yard, closing her eyes and waited patiently.

Lexa gripped the table hard. She knew what her sister was doing. She wanted her to come outside and blow off steam. To breakdown crying and begging for a sister to stop hitting her. The same method that was used by her father. If she did something wrong or if she showed any emotions, he would drag her out and make her fight him. He was merciless. Anya on the other was different. She wanted Lexa to open up. Show her feelings and all that resided in her heart.

Lexa picked up her staff and proceeded out the door, standing tall like she always did when she faced her father and stood in front of Anya. Anya smiled at her sister before standing up.

“Ready Lexa?”

Lexa moved into position, her eyes dead locked on Anya.

“With pleasure.”

* * *

 

Raven and Clarke were in the living room upstairs, looking out the window as the two sisters began to fight. Lexa was giving some hard persistent blows, causing Anya to stumble backwards a few times.

“I call dibs on Anya.” Raven spoke up, placing a $50 bill on the ledge.

“I call dibs on Lexa.” Clarke spoke up and placed her $50 on top of Raven’s note. Abby comes walking up behind the two and smacks both their heads.

“Ouch mom. Seriously?” Raven groans as she rubs her own head along with Clarke.

“Idiots. Both sisters are fighting one another and here you are placing bets. Shame on you both.”

“Come on mom. They fight damn good. I wouldn't be surprised if they kept a secret from us that they were once MMA fighters.” Clarke comments before they sat and watched the two woman going at one another.

Clarke felt sad for Lexa. If only Anya knew the real reason why Lexa was in such a state was because she mad Clarke promise not to tell anyone. She had wanted to give up everything and sacrifice herself to bring Allie down with her. She had grown tired over the years of fighting. Anya was one who wouldn't go down without a fight. She always had the means to keep pushing and going. But not Lexa.

The night that they went from the office after the meeting, Lexa the sap and romantic woman that she was, wanted to live a normal life with Clarke. Settle down, have kids and run her cupcake business as always with Clarke painting and running around with their children. Clarke of course was happy that Lexa thought about their future. Of what she would like and what Clarke would like. But Clarke always knew that even if that was a possibility, Lexa would always be tied to the company no matter what. Anya wasn't Lexa. She was her second in command and always will be. That was Anya. Raven too had accepted the fact that Anya only wanted to remain under her sisters rule and nothing more.

“What is the purpose of this violent sparring thingy?” Abby asks as Raven shushed her while Clarke rolled her eyes.

“It's brutal yes. But it is also something that gets Lexa to talk to others. Don't worry. I trust Anya she won't murder Lexa alive.”

“Too late for that Griffin. Your lover is on her knees.” Raven points out the window to have a look at the two woman downstairs.

Anya had been taken down by Lexa easily but Lexa was her knees with her hands on her face before Anya kneels down to wrap her arms around her sister. Clarke knew otherwise that Lexa finally broke down. She couldn't do much to make Lexa come forward with the things in her heart about Anya and what they were to do. Clarke supported her and that's all the confirmation Lexa needed from Clarke.

“Should we go down?” Clarke asks wearily, wanting to give the brunette some space.

“Nah. Give it a while. When they're ready, they'll come back upstairs with big stupid grins on their faces. So mum, what's this big announcement you have tonight?” Raven turns around to scoot her way over to Abby who had walked into the kitchen.

“Dinner first and then we can all chat. Marcus is coming over anyway.” Raven’s smile drops immediately and gapes at Abby. It suddenly clicked in her motor running mind. But she kept her mouth shut just to make sure she got her facts right in her mind before jumping the gun. Clarke still stood at the window, watching.

“Stop worrying Clarke. They'll be fine. Mom here can take care of their bruises. Let's get dinner started and then we can steal more of Lexa's cupcakes.” Raven smiled brightly at Clarke who only managed to perk up an eyebrow.

“Why are you in a happy mood all of a sudden?”

“Because I'm high!”

“On what?” Clarke walks up to Raven, staring into her eyes and realised her pupils are dilated.

“Before you jump my ass, I only had a couple of beers before I drank coke and had some of Lexa's cookies.” Raven smile just got bigger at her confession and Abby walks over to pry her eyes open.

“She's definitely having a sugar rush.”

“Great. Just great.” Clarke rolled eyes and they entered back into the kitchen, listening to Raven talk away and rocking in her chair. Abby was patient as usual but Clarke was a second away from burning her alive and stabbing her repeatedly.

“I hope Anya comes back soon.”

“Soon honey. Real soon.”

* * *

 

Anya swung her staff around the bottom of Lexa's legs, Lexa easily jumping over and taking her another opportunity to attack Anya. Pushing Anya hard their staffs clashed, striking each other over and over again. Anya had the opening and sent her staff across Lexa's face. The younger brunette hollered in pain before going full force attacking her sister. Anya side stepped most of the time, wanting to conserve as much energy as possible. Lexa may have the upper hand in skills and stamina, but in her for of rage, she wasn't tactical. Anya was panting but Lexa seems to be doing pretty good.

Again Anya attacked, sending her staff to every part of Lexa's body where available but Lexa was too quick to cover Anya's blows and her counter attack to Anya's chest sent her sprawling backwards. Anya recovered quickly, throwing her staff at Lexa who caught it easily but Anya sent a flying kick to her stomach. Grabbing her staff from the ground after Lexa dropped it, she brought her staff down on top of Lexa.

Again, Lexa was quick and she rolled sideways, kicking Anya's arms before grabbing her staff and bringing it upwards under Anya's chin. The pain of the blow stung and Anya whipped her body around, whacking Lexa's head again with her staff. Anya realised then, tears were already streaming down Lexa's face as she screamed again and went full force on Any. Up, down, left, right, her staff went. Anya was having a hard time keeping up for Lexa was on her final run to victory. Her nose bled and her tears were streaming down her face endlessly.

“Let it out Lexa. Stop keeping things in your heart.”

“No.”

Lexa went at Anya again, jumping forward to lana punch at Anya, dropping her staff. Anya grabbed her fists, yanking her forward hitting her hard with the staff.

“Stop Lexa.”

Lexa continued to struggle but Anya had pinned her down with her own staff good.

“I….I can't anymore.”

Anya stared at her sister. She stopped struggling and cried. Anya removed her staff and wrapped her arms around her little sister. She held onto her just like did every time they were in such a situation.

“I know Lexa. I know. Don't let the weight of the world fall on your shoulders. We are all here for you. If Clarke was here too, she would tell you the same thing.”

“I can't Anya. It's my responsibility. Dad made me promise. I want to give myself up Anya. End this once and for all. I'm so tired Anya. So tired. I just want it all to be over.”

“You may have promised dad Lexa, but you also promised Clarke you will never leave her. You need your happiness and she is your key to your happiness Lexa. Forget about mum and dad. You have Abby now as your mother. You have Clarke as your wife. I don't want you to make that sacrifice Lexa. No more sacrifices. We will get her and we will be alright.”

Anya held her sister tighter and caressed her sisters face. They haven't done something like this in a long time. They talked yes, but to release such emotions was a rarity. Once the tears stopped, Lexa finally relaxed and Anya carried her up for the two to stop and look each other in the eye.

“We get through this together. All of us.”

“Thank you Anya. I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be. We're family. We look out for each other. Just please don't go and do something stupid.”

“I won't. I promise.” They hugged each other again before separating.

“Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. And I'm hungry.”

They laughed before they grabbed their staff and headed back through the back door, locking it and heading back upstairs.

* * *

 

Abby watched as the two sisters made their way into the kitchen, immediately glaring at the two. Anya had a bruised cheekbone and Lexa had a bleeding nose and a busted lip. Abby immediately opened the freezer door and took out two packs of ice, handing one to Anya and the other to Lexa.

“I take it you both heeded my words well?” Abby was still glaring as she pushes Lexa's shoulders down onto the chair as Clarke checked out Lexa's face.

“Yes mom. We did.” Anya speaks up as she holds the ice pack to her face with Raven massaging Anya's shoulders.

“Good. Now all of you sit down at the table. Food is ready.” Abby gets busy bringing the noodles out to the table as the two couples exchanged words of consolation with each other, Clarke and Lexa kissing each other softly while Raven and Anya gave a quick kiss before sitting at the table.

Once all of them had settled, Abby brings out a bottle of champagne that she had bought earlier and filled up everyone's glasses.

“Uh mom? What's the occasion?” Clarke asks as her hands rested on Lexa's thigh.

“Yeah mom. What is it?” Raven’s eyes beamed, clearly much better from her sugar rush just half an hour ago.

“Well, me and Marcus have decided to tie the knot. It's just a small ceremony with the four of you this Sunday. Nothing big.”

Lexa all but took her cup of champagne and sucked it down in one gulp, Clarke all but dropped her jaw, Anya taking another drag of Champagne while Raven dug into her noodles, avoiding all eye contact with the rest of the table.

“Okay seriously ladies. Speak your mind.” Abby tapped her feet impatiently as she looked at each at everyone of them. Lexa and Anya were taking drag after drag while Raven kept staring at her noodles. Clarke was the first to voice out.

“Mom seriously? This Sunday? It's weird. Like Marcus works for Lexa and Anya, and we have to call him dad? It's I don't know. Too sudden and shocking I guess.”

“I….. Yeah. I agree with Clarke. Maybe it's weird? I mean for a fact that me and Anya are his leaders at work and you know, we ummmmm kinda…… I…. Nevermind.” Lexa shut her mouth up, not wanting to say anything more.

“Look ladies. I know you all like him a little bit. But I'm not asking you ladies to call him dad yet. Maybe when you guys are comfortable enough. Plus, he stays with me most of the time. It would be nice for Clarke to walk down the aisle with a father beside her.”

Clarke just stared at her mother. Raven and Anya had been quiet the entire time.  
“Look mom, we want you to be happy. We all really do. But of course we are a little weirded out. Lexa and Anya are his colleagues so yeah. It would be weirder for them.”

“I agree with Clarke.” Anya then speaks up, Raven kicks Anya under the table making her wife glare at her for giving her honest opinion.

“Fine. Since you ladies are being a pain in the butt, I'll make a deal.” Abby smirks as all eyes were on her.

“I'm game. What's the deal?” Raven perks up her eyebrows in interest.

“RAVEN!” The other 3 shouted at the younger brunette.

“What? I'm sure Abby will give a good deal. Right?”

Abby's smirk grows bigger and Raven just wished she could take back her words not 5 seconds ago.

* * *

 

“This is your fucking fault Raven!” Clarke groaned as she adjusted her dress in front of the mirror, while Lexa applied her eyeliner.

“Jesus. It's a church. Watch the language.”

Anya comments as she walks over to the small corner of the room, placing her foot on top of the chair to adjust her stockings and the buckle of her heels.

“Well I'm sorry okay.” Raven sat there in the chair and pouted.

“Since when were you ever sorry Raven? Because you took Abby's deal to challenge her on not using vulgarities for an entire, which included all of us, and Anya here decided to use the word fuck, now we are being forced to call Marcus ‘Dad’ and worst of all, every bloody time we use the word ‘Fuck’, Abby is going send us to a rehabilitation center to cleanse our brains.”

Lexa screamed at Raven, Clarke stepping in front of her fiancée to calm her down and push her backwards.

“Come on. Those social groups don't exist. Vulgarities is a free language.”

“Not really. There is a social group whereby they believe that Vulgarities is the bringer of Satan. Don't ask me why but I refuse to attend such a social group. I would rather attend one which teaches me how to make more money.” Anya replies to her Wife sarcastically.

“Zip it assholes. Let's just be happy for today shall we?”

“Lexa language. It's a church.” Clarke scolded this time and she grumbled, applying eyeliner to the other side of her eye.   
“Sorry.”

“Okay fine I'm sorry guys. Can we just get this over with?” Raven complains as she tightened her leg brace around her knee.

“Yes yes. Now, smiles on, chin up, and were ready for a small wedding. Let's go ladies. Make it work.” Anya claps her hands as she ushers the ladies out the door.

“Anya, your not Tim Gunn. So please, cut the crap.” Lexa let's out an irritated sigh.

“Fine. Let's go.”

“OMG!” Everyone stops dead in their tracks to look at Clarke.

“What now?” Raven walks over to her confused.

“I left the ring back at the house.”

“Oh shit.” All 3 said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone. Busy busy busy. Have to write slowly as my house is a mess and my brain is a mess with so many things to do. Will be flying on Saturday so forgive me if my updates are late and the story is shit. My apologies before hand. Hopefully i can update soon again. See ya :)


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin get married.

“Okay. Why is it that every time someone is about to get married, there is always the case of someone losing a bloody ring?”

Lexa had her arms folded as she tapped her feet on the ground as she watched her fiancée run around their dressing room looking for the ring. Raven was laughing hysterically and Anya shook her head in defeat.

“Well our family seems to have a history in losing rings. So I'm not surprised at all.” Anya twirled the keys in her fingers after they left the church immediately and headed back home to search the apartment.

“It was damn well embarrassing that we had to explain to Marcus about this. Although he was nice to say he will hide in his room to take a shit which is obviously a lie, nonetheless, I still think he's fucking cool.” Raven clapped happily before Lexa threw a pillow at her face as she helped her fiancée search for the ring.

“Maybe if you stopped sitting on your ass and help us look instead of talking about my father to be.”

Clarke glared at her best friend as she struggled to look around for the ring in all their drawers and counter tops. Anya stood in the kitchen, a beer in hand, watching amusingly at her friends going around franticly. Lexa was looking through on of the clutch bags they carried and she immediately started laughing hysterically.

“What’s so funny Lexa?” Anya asked as she took another sip from her bottle of beer.

“Oh god this is hilarious. All this time, the ring was in the bag and we were dumb enough not to look in it when were at the church.”

Lexa continued laughing in amusement as Clarke exited the bedroom and stared at her fiancée in disbelief. Raven was grinning amusingly as well before bursting into laughter.

“Man oh man. Imagine if we told Marcus it was in the bag all along. He would flip for telling Abby he had to take a long shit and hiding in the damn bathroom. Wahahahaha….” Lexa was still laughing along with Raven and Anya, leaving a very unamused Clarke to usher everyone out the door and back into the car.

The entire time they drove to the church, Lexa was laughing and crying at the same time as her tears continued to fall, but lucky enough, she wore waterproof make up to avoid the hassle of a having smudged make up when she eventually sheds tears when her future mother in law was married. She couldn't help that the entire situation was hysterically funny to her.

Arriving at the church, Marcus was hiding outside, standing near the bushes, waiting impatiently for the girls to return with their so called lost ring that was never lost and stuck inside the bag. Raven was touching up her make-up, having not worn a waterproof one and Anya was helping her with it. Clearly, it was an amusing morning for everyone except Abby who was oblivious to the fact that the ring was missing.  
“Next time ladies, I think I will be keeping the ring. Just for safe keeping.” Marcus quipped as he gave the four of them a sly smile knowing he enjoyed teasing the girls as if they were his own daughters.

Marcus was happy that they had accepted him willingly into their family, especially Clarke after talking to Abby when they first started dating. Clarke was afraid that with him being with her Mother, it was replacing the man Abby once loved and that he was fearful that Clarke still thought of him that way. But with Lexa having spoken to Clarke about what she should do, all those worries and feelings had dissipated when both Griffin girls talked to one another about their issues.

Now that Clarke wasn't such a problem, he would have a problem with Lexa and Anya. Lexa was his boss at work but at home, now he would be receiving the title as dad towards the girls. Lexa is getting married to Clarke which then becomes his daughter in law and Anya is Lexa's sister along with Raven being Lexa's sister in law and now it was getting confusing. Nonetheless, they all had to call him dad as per Abby's request.

"Sorry we made you take a long shit Marcus. Forces of Mother Nature calls when need be.” Raven tried to joke but only received a glare from her wife standing next to her.

“Come on Ladies. We're behind on schedule here. Next slot coming up is a funeral. And the dead needs to be rested too.”

Raven snickered quietly to herself, causing Lexa to to smack her arm lightly and Clarke clamped her mouth shut to avoid bursting into laughter as the ladies trailed behind Marcus and entered the main room where the priest stood. Clarke stopped near the aisle door and the rest of the girls made their way to the front to stand in the brides side while Marcus stood to the right.

Lexa had taken a seat at the grand piano, adjusting the music score on the stand before looking at the priest for him to give permission to begin. A few church goers who were roaming around had stopped to join in the small wedding ceremony and they sat quietly at the back of the church. When Lexa was given the green light to begin, she cracked her knuckles and tapped lightly on the keys, giving off a smooth melodic tune and the doors opened to see a dressed up Abby looking simple and beautiful.

Clarke waited patiently for her mother while looking at Lexa playing on the piano. She was really a talented person. But she couldn't wait to tell Lexa about a joke that suddenly popped into her head and she ended up telling her Mother instead.

“You look beautiful mom.” Clarke was trying to control the giggles that were about to come out and Abby only shook her head.

“Please tell me you don't think Lexa is Mr. Grey from the movie Fifty Shades Of Grey in that piano scene. Just because she's playing the piano.” Abby gave her daughter a small smirk and winked at her.

“Mom I swear she reminds me of that show. Although we have healthy sex and no BDSM shit….”

“Clarke language. This is a church.” Abby whispered angrily at her daughter before smiling back up to Marcus as they were reaching the end of the line.

“Sorry mom. I love you and I'm happy for you. Go wing it old school.”

Clarke hugged her mother and Abby hugged her daughter back as she looked over at Raven and Anya who both gave the thumbs up with big smiles on their faces. Abby could only chuckle to herself before separating from her daughter and moving over to stand in front of the priest and taking Marcus’s hand.

“On this glorious summer afternoon we solemnise the commitment of lifelong love that you, Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin, have vowed to each other, a commitment to which you both brought a great deal of thought and reflection. The ease with which you relate to each other expresses more eloquently than any words the depth of your mutual commitment, a pledge that brings great happiness to both you and your families and one that you will celebrate with them in the glorious days of summer.

A wedding is a magic moment creating a unique partnership, but is also an illusion, for it is the relationship itself that must be self-sustaining, based on mutual love and respect, on an ongoing basis sharing the joys of everyday life together. It doesn’t matter if you have a big wedding or you elope; it doesn’t matter if the ceremony is performed by a rabbi, a priest, a judge, or a humanist officiant; it doesn’t matter if your family or friends are there or not.

What matters is the commitment you make to each other. And you have both made that commitment already. Today’s ceremony is just the icing on the cake.

Will the two of you please join hands?”

Abby and Marcus turned to look at each other, smiling happily. Raven had moved from her spot and stood in the middle of the aisle, her video camera in hand, documenting the entire moment before her.

“No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realisation that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities.”

The priest then lifted his hand towards Marcus to start his vows.

“Abby Griffin, today I take you to be no other than who you are, the woman I fell in love with, and now you give me the honor of being able to call you my wife.

For that honor I promise to always be there to love you and make you smile, or to comfort and protect you.

And I promise, that no matter what lies in our path it will be our path, and I will stay the person you fell in love with.

I give you this ring as a token that I shall love you, in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever.”

Anya blew her nose, causing a slight distraction and everyone in the turned to look at her. Lexa was smirking from her seat at the grand piano, Clarke shaking her head in her hand and Raven was clamping her mouth with her hand to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Today I choose to make a deeper commitment to you.

It is my way of telling you that our experiences together have been so good that I want them to continue for the rest of my life.

I loved you before the ceremony and I love you more because of it. You are everything I ever hoped to find in a partner.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I give you this ring as a token that I shall love you, in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever.”

Abby had tears in her eyes as she was finally finding the happiness that she always wanted after Jake had passed away. But she knew he would be proud of her now. Proud of Clarke. Proud of everyone. The priest than nodded his head towards the two and continued.

“Do you, Marcus Kane, take this woman, Abby Griffin, to be your lawful wedded wife?”

Do you promise to love and comfort her, to honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Marcus said confidently.

“Do you, Abby Griffin, take this man, Marcus Kane, to be your lawful wedded husband?

Do you promise to love and comfort him, to honor him and keep him in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“May you strive all the rest of your lives to meet this commitment to each other with the same love and devotion that you now possess. And now, according to the laws of the state of California, you are now husband and wife. May you kiss the bride.”

Anya continued crying and sobbing with happiness as her younger sister looked at her in disbelief while Raven stood there laughing hysterically at her own wife while Clarke snuggled in front of Lexa, Lexa immediately wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and they watched Marcus and Abby kissing.

“So, ready for a crazy dinner baby?” Clarke asked.

“You just had to ask.”

“Sorry.”

* * *

 

All 6 of them were seated in the restaurant, having changed clothes and they were just enjoying their dinner. Raven and Abby were in a heated conversation about having healthy diets and Anya was talking to Marcus about certain policy plans to be made when they returned to work. Lexa and Clarke however, were lost in their own world. Clarke was trailing her fingers up and down Lexa's tattooed arm. They were staring at each other, bot caring about the people around them.

They felt as if they hadn't been intimate with each other in a very long time. Because of all that was happening so far, Lexa was busy and was always tired when she came home. After work, she would come home late and crawl her tired being into bed naked, cuddling up to Clarke. Clarke was more than happy to spoon her adorable fiancée but of course, she missed her dearly when they weren't working together.

“I was thinking, maybe we could spend the night back in our little shed across the street? I have been missing you a lot.” Clarke rested her head on her hand and stared at the green eyed beauty before her.

“Mmmmm I like the sound of that. Maybe after dinner we could excuse ourselves and go home early.” Lexa smiled and leaned forward, taking her lovers lips into hers and their soft lips.

“Seriously you two. Stop making out in public. Because of you two, Anya has become a hopeless sap.” Raven scolded the pair as she watched her two best friends turn to look at her and Clarke flipped a finger.

"Ladies, please remain as civilised people. We are all grown adults and would gladly appreciate if you ladies stopped using vulgarities and start being nice to one another.” Marcus spoke up and Abby was beaming happily now that she had Marcus on her side.

“Yes Dad.” The four girls said in unison.

“Hey Lexa, why don't you give the speech on behalf of us through the song we picked out for the married pair here eh? A gift from us to you both.” Anya said happily, prompting Lexa to roll her eyes and get up from her seat to head over to the small stage in front.

“Awwwww you girls are wonderful. Thank you. I always enjoyed Lexa's singing. Although Clarke, I'm still spooked about your future Wife playing the piano today. If you didn't mention Christian Grey, I would not have looked at Lexa differently today.” Clarke groans and rolls her eyes, leaving Raven and Anya to wonder what was with Lexa being a Christian Grey. If course Raven was too smart for everything and she caught on to the topic.

“Oh my god Clarke! Did Lexa fuck you on a grand piano Fifty Shades of Grey style?”

“Raven Reyes!” Abby smacked her arm, Clarke had turned beat red, leaving Marcus and Anya to shake their heads.

“Sorry sorry. I'll shut up.” Raven ended up sulking back into her chair, concentrating on the glass of champagne in front of her.

Clarke just wanted to go home and spend the rest of the night with Lexa when Anya stood up abruptly and bolted towards the door. Shouts and hollers came from the front desk and Clarke knew something was way off. The rest if them stood up with Clarke and walked around the corner to find Lexa sprawled on the ground with someone else, Anya trying to grab her sister.

Marcus immediately ran up to them, helping Anya to pull Lexa off the other woman. That's when Clarke realised it was Allie who Lexa was fighting with. Another man who was with Allie was pulling her back in the opposite direction. Allie was laughing at an already mad Lexa who was being dragged backwards by Anya.

“You better watch your back Allie. I'm coming for you, you fucking daughter of a bastard.”

"Come get me Lexa. You and you're sister will burn just like you're worthless parents. And I will be there to make sure your precious girlfriend burns along with you.” And that set Lexa off again. She got loose from Anya and immediately attacked Allie again, causing some of the staff in the restaurant to get into the fight and pry the two woman apart.

Clarke stood there helplessly as she watched the live of her life being pulled away outside along with Allie and her assistant out the door. Soon enough, red and blue lights were flashing outside and that was a really bad sign. Clarke darted out the door and saw two policeman’s pushing Lexa against the hood of the police car and Allie on another. Clarke couldn't believe what was happening in front of her.

Marcus and Anya were talking to the police officers but to no use. Abby and Raven came over to stand beside Clarke, who had tears falling down the side of her cheeks. She couldn't bare to watch her liver be taken away from her. Clarke didn't know what else to do and she ran up towards an already handcuffed Lexa.

“I promise love. I'll bail you out. I'll come for you.” Clarke gripped her Lexa's neck and kissed her before the officers pushed her away.

“I know you will baby. I know you will.” Lexa gave a small smile before being pushed into the police car.

“She's done for Clarke. Hahahaha your pretty little girlfriend is done for. You better leave her while you can. Because she's going to break your heart just like she broke mine.” Allie was shoved into the car and both police cars took off into the quiet night.

Anya was pissed. She screamed and trashed around, letting her anger get the best of her. Raven was trying to calm her wife down while Clarke just stood there with tears rolling down her eyes.

“We will get her out. No doubt Clarke. She'll be fine.” Abby rubbed her daughters back soothingly.

“I want her dead mom. I want Allie dead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you alls. Im so so sorry for not uploading in a while. Have been super busy moving to Texas and have been jet lagged for a couple of days. Still am and of course trying to get settled on alot of things. So yeah I'm really really busy for now. But i will try to write in my free time and upload whenever i can. Not the daily updates i give but at least i will try to update frequently okay? See you guys soon hopefully and i hope you guys enjoyed the comeback chapter.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse and emotional pain. Marcus and Abby bails Lexa out.

Sitting inside a prison cell was the last thing Lexa ever thought she would expect to be in. She was having a wonderful night with Clarke and the rest of the group, smiling and talking and she was even going to play for her future mother in law. And of course father in law. But now, she was stuck in side a jail cell for 24 hours until either Marcus or Anya could bail her out. All because of Allie. She was here. The way Clarke came up to her as she was being brought away, broke her heart so.

She should have known Allie wanted it so badly to put the two of them in jail. The look on Clarke's fave kept her awake and she even requested for a pack of cigarettes to smoke while she sat in the cell. Allie was no where in sight around her and she knew well enough that her assistant had bailed her out already with a large amount of cash. She took a long drag from her current stick and closed her eyes, letting the quietness of the cell take over.

She was getting tired of Allie. She remembered when she was tuning her guitar and Allie had walked into the restaurant, immediately walking over to her. It became an all out war after Allie started shouting threats towards Lexa about how Anya would suffer in jail along with her and how Abby, Clarke and Raven would die the same way her parents did. Of course that set her off and she took the liberty of punching her straight across the face. Mad and angry, She continued to hit the woman as did Allie returning strong punches towards Lexa as they fought on the ground before she felt Anya wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her off Allie.

Everything was moving so fast that she didn't realise the staff if the restaurant was calling the cops on them. She was so caught up in her anger that she forgot about everything else. She was embarrassed. She didn't even have the face to return home to face everyone else. Especially Clarke. Her love of her life had to sit there and watch her fiancée being pulled away and shoved into the backseat of a police car. She had no dignity left to her. She tried to erase the images of her friends looking down at her. Shaking their heads at her. Their disappointed faces that cloud her mind. And then she saw images of herself when she was young.

Her Father dragging her out the back door and into their backyard. Her mother standing there with her fathers belt. She knew it was coming for her when she was misbehaving. No she wasn't misbehaving. She was just trying to ask for a cup of milk and it turned into something totally different. She screamed and begged for him to forgive her. She begged her own mother to forgive her. But it wasn't good enough. He grabbed the belt from her mother's hands and started whipping her endlessly. She curled up into a ball, letting her father continuously beat her. Until she finally passed out. She woke up the next day in the same spot, bruised and covered with marks, afraid to even attend school.

She was so alone. Just as she was now. She opened her eyes to look at at her empty cell, taking another drag from her cigarette.

“Still the same person you always were Alexandria. Never changed a bit.”

“Well I'm back in the flash Pike. Who would have thought.” Lexa didn't even turn her head to look at the police officer. She had a really bad history with him during her dark days in jail. And the things he did to her was beyond what her sister or anyone else could imagine.

“I missed you.”

“If you want to do it, then do it. Just get it over with.” Pike said nothing more and entered her cell.

“You know, Allie received a much better treatment for being absolutely nice to me. Yet here you are, still cold as ice to me when you came here 2 years ago after your precious died.” Lexa stiffened at the memory of Costia dying. She remembered when she got hooked on alcohol, getting into trouble and ending up in jail.

“She sucks up too much.”

“You know what to do.”

Lexa stood up, removing her dress, letting it slip to the floor. Pike stood behind her, withdrawing his baton from its holder and gripping it tightly in his hand. Lexa placed her hands against the wall, her back facing him as she waited for Pike to make his move.

“You might want this.” Pike hands her a wrapped up cloth and she accepts it willingly, placing it in her mouth. As soon as she readies herself, Pike immediately slams the baton into Lexa's back. Lexa bites down into the cloth, trying her best not to make a sound.

She remembered one night she was out driving by herself, drunk beyond words could ever describe, and she crashed her car. She wasn't hurt or anything, but she had caused destruction of property, being arrested and that's where she met Pike. A bastard he was, taking things on his own terms in prison by beating the prisoners up. He managed to escape every time by blaming the prisoners for beating each other up.

Lexa was beaten the first time in jail using the leather belt that he wore around his waist and she was bruised and battered so badly, Anya brought her to the hospital and demanded to go after Pike. But Lexa being Lexa, said she deserved it. Anya tried her best to find the best lawyer around to send him to jail, but Lexa had refused to come forward and give her statement. She was too abused to even be bothered by anything.

Lexa choked back on her groans and moans of pain, biting down hard on the cloth as she took beating after beating. She deserved this. This was her punishment for everything that's happened. She couldn't feel her back anymore. The pain was so intense, that her legs began to wobble, but she held on. Pike eventually stopped and Lexa slid to the ground, panting hard.

“Always so strong. Never screaming a word or making a sound. I'm impressed you still have it in you Lexa.”

Pike placed his baton back in his holder before exiting the cell. Lexa picked up her dress sorely and got dressed again, before huddling into the corner of the cell, letting the pain take over her body. She kept repeating to herself that everything was her fault. That she deserved such treatment for all that has happened. She couldn't protect her family, the love of her life just like she did with Costia. She couldn't protect her from dying. After years of being abused, she took it as her form of punishment.

Lexa rested her head on her knees, letting the tears stream down her face, waiting until the hours passed for when she could go home. Home to Clarke.

* * *

 

“I'm getting her out of that station right now.” Anya yelled at the group as she grabbed the car keys and bolted for the stairs before Abby stood in front of her.

“Anya you need to calm down. Alright. Going in without thinking and with a hit head would make things worse. The cops might arrest you as well for being hot headed and rude. And pissing them off will only make things harder for all of us.”

Anya stared angrily at Abby for a minute before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. Clarke sat on the couch, tears in her eyes, mad at Allie with all her might. Raven was rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down and take it easy.

“This has gone too far mom. Allie knew we were there. She knew it and she knew what would tick Lexa off. And she planned all of this. Why? What is it that she wants so bad with Lexa? Can't she just fucking leave her alone? My fucking fiancé is sitting a jail cell, all alone and we are sitting here doing nothing?” Clarke was hysterical.

“Listen Clarke, I know you hate this. Okay? But me and Marcus will go down and get her out. I want the three of you to stay here. We'll bail her out and then we will bring her home. In the meantime, I suggest you three stay home and stay out of trouble. Allie is a problem as it is.”

Abby spoke to the lot, Marcus taking the keys from Anya and she made her way over to the couch to sit beside Clarke who was still in tears. After Marcus and Abby left, Anya let out a groan as she closed her eyes and sat back into the couch.

“What are we going to do?” Raven spoke up.

“I don't know.” Anya simply answered quietly.

“Allie said Lexa was going to break my heart just like she did hers. What did she man by that Anya?” Clarke turned to look at Anya, who immediately pried her eyes open to look at Clarke.

“I don't know.” Anya was lying.

“Don't give me that gist Anya. What happened?”

“Allie and Lexa, they were on good terms even after she orchestrated our parents death. Allie felt guilty. So she cane over one day to the office, Lexa was helping me out and I was around. Allie had feelings for Lexa but at that time, Lexa was still heartbroken over the fact that Costia was gone. Of course Lexa was in and out of jail, doing drugs and alcohol, and not to mention abused. So Allie spiked Lexa's drink and they had sex. The bitch did it so she could get Lexa to love her, but it made things worse. Allie went off the grid for a long time, and now she's causing more damage than ever.”

Clarke couldn't believe the words she was hearing from Anya. Her Lexa, abused and made used off, hurt and destroyed and yet she was so strong. Clarke wasn't mad at Lexa for keeping this from her even when she promised not to keep secrets. But this was torturous for Lexa. She went through so much pain, yet her heart and soul was so gentle and loving with Clarke.

“Jesus Christ. Who the fuck was abusing her An?” Raven was in shock.

“When she was in and out of prison, after getting into fights and what not, every time I came to bail her out, this police officer by the name Pike, he was abusing those in the cell during the night when he was on duty. Many tried to take him to court but failed because he would blame those in the cell for beating each other up. There wasn't substantial evidence to take him to court and he got away with it plenty of times. Lexa was one of them who was abused by him. She was a wreck.”

“My poor baby oh god.” Clarke started crying again, having to listen to all that she was hearing and she felt so sad for her love. She hoped that her mother would get to her soon enough to save her from such an evil person.

Clarke made it a point that she would never treat Lexa in such a way to ever hurt her for she loved that woman so much. Raven on the other hand, had her thoughts going wild about the entire situation. Her wife was exhausted. So was her best friend. She felt helpless and she kept thinking about what she could do to help. She was tired of watching their family being battered and bruised by evil people in this world.

An idea popped into her brain and she knew it could cost her everything. But it would also end everything that has been going on, and she would sacrifice everything for her family just like Lexa had done.

* * *

 

Marcus and Abby arrived at the police station, tired from all that had happened hours ago. They wanted a simple evening with their girls, but it turned into a nightmare for everyone and she was trying to keep everyone afloat.

“Good evening maam. What can I do for you tonight?” Pike was seated at the front desk, looking through some papers when Abby came up to him.

“Alexandria Woods. She was taken in a couple of hours ago. We have come to bail her out.”

“Fill in these papers here and then we will get right on with it.”  
Marcus nodded at Abby and took the papers, filling in all the details as Abby provided it, taking out the cash needed and returning the papers to Pike. After signing off and receiving the money, her told them about the court dates that Lexa had to be present for and signed off everything.

Marcus waited by the front desk, allowing Abby to go in with Pike to meet Lexa and get her out. After heading into the back, Pike opened the cell doors, leaving it open for Abby to enter and get her going. But what shocked Abby the most was seeing her future daughter in law huddled against the wall like a small child who had received punishment of some sort and realised her breathing was ragged. She seemed in terrible pain and Abby immediately walked up to sit in front of Lexa.

“Lexa honey?”

Lexa lifted her head up to look at the motherly figure before her. Her eyes were red and puffy, fresh tears still dripping down her cheeks as she looked Abby in the eye.

“Oh my poor baby.” Abby immediately wrapped her arms around Lexa as she lunged forward into Abby's arms, crying and sobbing into her shoulders. Lexa looked broken. She looked vulnerable and Abby didn't know what caused her to be in such a state.

“Let's get you home okay? Clarke misses you.”

Abby stood up slowly with Lexa still in her arms and she saw her back. Lexa had deep bruise marks and she watched as Lexa gripped harder onto Abby, bot wanting to let go. They made their way back out towards the front desk, Marcus opening the door for the two and they made their way to the car. Abby and Lexa sat in the back seat while Marcus took to driving. Casually he would look in the rear view mirror, eyeing Abby from time to time to see if Lexa was doing okay.

“Lexa honey, what happened?”

“It hurts mom. I…… I can't take…. Care of Clarke. Or Anya. Or you. I…. I’m… A failure.” She was still sobbing into Abby's shoulders as Abby rubbed her back lovingly.

“No sweetie. None of this is your fault. None of it. So please, tell me who did this to you? You're hurt and bruised. Was it the officer at the front desk?” Abby asked again but in a tone that was not demanding but loving at the same time.

“Yes.”

“My poor baby. We will get you fixed up okay? I need you to rest now. We will be home soon okay?”

Lexa could only nod her head as she snuggled further into Abby who leaned her head onto Lexa's. She continued rubbing her back soothingly and comfortingly, casually placing soft kisses on her forehead to let her know that she was there for her. In Abby's experience as a doctor, those who were abused need emotional touched and feels from a parental figure as it gives them hope that everything will be alright.

Abby just prayed and hoped that she wouldn't break down in front of Clarke and that Clarke wouldn't break down in front of her as it would be emotionally draining for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty heavy chapter of abuse and what not. Sorry I'm making things so bad for everyone in the story but I thought of having a dark decent for Lexa a while ago. And of course next chapter, Raven will be the hero that will save them all like she always does. Don't worry, things will be heavy. But I promise everything will work out fine :) see you guys soon.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has depression. Raven does the unthinkable and Clarke consoles Lexa.

Anya opened her messages, opening the message Abby had sent to her. She was right. Abby was taking Lexa to the hospital for she was badly bruised and battered. Abby even took to the extent of giving her a description of Lexa's injuries ranging from bruises to lash cuts that were on her back. Clarke would sure as hell be devastated. Clarke was asleep in her room after much prompting from Raven who told her to go and sleep and wait for Abby to come home with Lexa and Marcus.

Raven was typing away at the computer, stopping at nothing as she continued to type. Anya got up from her seat and went to stand beside her wife, looking at what she was doing.

“Raven? What are you doing?”

“Ending all this.”

“Okay Raven stop. What are you doing?”

Raven didn't answer as she dragged her mouse over and continued typing before she scrunched her face up.

“Raven?”

“Jesus chill. I'm hacking into Allie's system. I'm going to retrieve all the files and everything that I can get my hands on from what happened to Lexa and your parents and everything that will send them all to hell.”

“You could get busted for that. No. Stop!”

“How long more is this going to go on An? Tell me that? I'm tired of seeing Lexa, Clarke and you hurting over this. They won't know who sent the information out and I will cover my tracks. I'll built the software for a reason. No one will know who sent them the files. And the press will have a field day with this trust me.”

Anya released a sigh, nodding her head for Raven to continue on what she was doing.

“Abby took Lexa to the hospital. She's battered and bruised. Abby sent a message. She passed out in her arms on the way home and so they would be a while before they get back.”

“Oh god.”

“Don't tell Clarke about it.”

“Don't tell me what?”

Clarke walked out of her bedroom, eyes still slightly puffy from all the crying when Raven pressed the enter button and closed her laptop. Anya looked away guilty, fearing the hysteria that Clarke would be in when she found out about Lexa.  
“Look Clarke. By afternoon, everything will be alright. I sorta of did something that would put all of us at ease and that we would all be alright. I promise you that as your best friend.”

Raven was sincere with her words, having sent the files to the media department in town and also to the police. She was certain they would pin point Allie about it for she may have sent the information by mistake and that she didn't keep her files properly. It would be the best thing that could be done for everyone.

“Please Raven. Don't get yourself into more trouble than we all already are. It's bad enough Lexa has it with the authorities. Let alone you get in trouble.”

“I won't. Trust me.” Raven smiled at her best friend who returned the small smile before nodding her head. Raven was very careful and she couldn't wait to see the news in a couple of hours.

“Where is mom and Lexa?” Raven went wide eye in horror, Anya sighing out loud for she knew they couldn't keep things from their friend who was hurting as it is.

“Lexa passed out. Abby took her to the hospital to have her checked out. She told us to stay home.” Clarke didn't listen to what Anya had to say and she took off straight towards the door.

Knowing that was the cue for them to follow along, they bolted for the stairs, trailing behind Clarke. No words or pleas could stop Clarke from seeing Lexa and so they followed along just to make sure Clarke wouldn't kill herself trying to contain her emotions that was running array at the moment. They knew as well that after almost losing Lexa once, they understood why Clarke would be by her fiancé side.

But in each of their hearts, they knew Lexa was having a far worse time in her heart for being abused made the worst of Lexa come out.

* * *

* * *

 

“I'm sorry to say this Abby, but she is in a bad state of mind. She woke up trashing and screaming when the nurse tried to give her a pain killer for the pain. She's considered mentally unstable as off now. She tried to cut her wrists when she saw the knife we had laying on the tray and we had to tie her down.”

Dr Jaha explained the entire situation to Abby and Marcus who were sitting in the hallway, waiting patiently for him to check up on Lexa and give her morphine to ease the pain after the abuse she had taken in that prison cell.

“But how Jaha? She was fine in the car. I mean she cried of course, said it was hurting but that's about it.” Abby explained as Marcus wrapped his arms around her.

“Well, she must have succumb to the torture and the abuse she received and that now she thinks it's better for her to die because she blames herself for not protecting the ones she love. She's lost Abby. And I think the only one who can talk to her and calm her down is Clarke. She's struggling as of yet even with the restrains and if Clarke can get her to calm down and talk to her, we can assess her again and take it off. But I do suggest that she visits a psychiatrist for her to let it out. I can tell this girl has been abused all her life. Whatever happened to her earlier just triggered her depression. And of course, she needs all the love and attention she can get now. It will help her in healing.”

Abby could only nod and it would be a matter of time before Clarke will know that they are at the hospital and she would show up to see Lexa. It would break her daughters heart but it will be for the best and that she was positive that Lexa would eventually listen to Clarke. True enough, Clarke comes walking through the front door, looking lost as well and running towards Abby, Raven and Anya following in shortly after.

“Mom?”

“Clarke dear.” Abby embraced her daughter in a hug, rubbing her back soothingly and trying her best to think of a way to break the news to her daughter on Lexa's condition.

“How is she mom?”

“She's doing fine. They gave her morphine to ease the pain but as Dr. jaha just explained to me here, Lexa is mentally unstable and that she is blaming herself for a lot of things Clarke. He believes that if you talk to her, she might come around. But other than that, she has depression Clarke. And it's something that will take time.”

Clarke tried her best to hold back the tears. She nodded and looked at Dr. Jaha, wanting to see the love of her life. Clarke said nothing more and followed him to her room further down the hall, praying that Lexa would not rebuff her. Would not chase her away. Standing in front of the door, Dr. Jaha nodded for her to enter and he walked off, letting Clarke push down on the handle and walk in.

There in front of her was Lexa, both her hands in restraints, and she was facing the opposite direction of the door. Clarke strode over quietly, and sat on the bedside when Lexa spoke up.

“You shouldn't be here Clarke. You don't deserve someone like me.”

“Lexa….”

“I can't even protect the family. I can't do anything right in my life. I only make things worse. I don't belong in your life. Just let me go.”

Clarke couldn't believe the words that were coming from Lexa and she immediately undid Lexa's restraints. Lexa still didn't turn her face to look at Clarke and it hurt her so. Once the restraints were undone, Clarke sat beside Lexa again, intertwining their hands together. Lexa tugged at her hand but Clarke had a firm grip on their hands that Lexa couldn't budge from the touch.

“Lexa look at me.”

  
Lexa still didn't turn her face, for she was embarrassed. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't look Clarke in the eye.

“Lexa please stop making yourself the blame of everything. Please look at me.”

Eventually, Lexa did turn to look at Clarke, their eyes meeting like the very first time when Clarke stood across that street and looked at Lexa who looked back at her.

“Come here.” Clarke pulled Lexa up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around Lexa as the brunette rested her head on Clarke's shoulders. She started crying again and Clarke immediately rubbed Lexa's back soothingly.

“Listen to me Lexa, none of this is your fault. All that happened to you was what others did. Not you. You have been taking care of everyone, fighting for everyone all this time. You're tired. I get it. But not a day passes by that I ever blame you for everything that happened to our family Lexa. It's time we took care of you and take up the fight with you. I know it hurts. I know you still have nightmares at night sometimes Lexa. I do know. But I want you to let me in. So please stop blaming yourself. I want you back home with me. I want you to be the happiest person alive. I want you to be the person that I fell so madly in love with that night across the street. I love you so very much Lexa. And nothing will ever change that. You are my one true love and always will be. Forever and ever until the end of time.”

Lexa gripped tighter onto Clarke's shoulders, nodding her head in approval of Clarke's words. Clarke saw the bruises on her back and she rubbed it soothingly, placing soft kisses on Lexa's forehead, letting her fiancé let all her feelings out as they sat there, not letting go of each other.

The rest of the group had stood out side the room, looking through the window and watched the two lovers let it all out. Abby along with Raven and Anya were crying softly, watching the couple crying and calming one another, letting the love for each other engulf around them. Abby was certain Clarke was the only one who could talk some sense into Lexa and that they way she saw Lexa in that prison cell so vulnerable, her heart ached as well for Lexa. The woman was so strong but every strong warrior falters and crashes to the ground once in a while.

Clarke and Lexa spent the rest of the night with each other, not letting go and just staying with each other, waiting to go home the next morning where Clarke could take care of her fiancé and that they could be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. My grandmother broke her ribs so I'm basically taking care of her for 2 weeks. So if the chapters are short or that they come slowly, sorry about it. It breaks my heart to write this chapter but everything will be alright soon :)


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healing process begins....

It was all over the news. By morning, the news showed footages of Allie being handcuffed and escorted out of her office building, trailing behind was Nia. Raven and Anya sat in the living room, flipping through every news channel that they had and they watched as the news covered everything. Indra's face was in the news as she was the one to escort them out of the building and that they felt relieved. Indra had called them this morning to ask if any of them had anything to do with the leak of information in which they denied and that they had spent most of the night in the hospital where Lexa was.

Clarke and Lexa had returned home already, still asleep in their bedroom as they hoped for as Lexa was still traumatised. Abby had called a few times to check up on the girls and Anya gave the same reply as she always did. That they were fine. But Abby knew all too well that they weren't fine.

Clarke was exhausted for she hated to see Lexa in such a state, Anya kept hating herself for not being able to protect her younger sister and Raven was just trying to be brave for all her friends.

“Anya?” Raven asked as she stroked her wife’s back.

“Yeah?”

“You know, none of this is your fault. Lexa will be fine, Clarke will be fine, all of us will be fine.”

“I know. I just can't help feeling guilty. Like I could have gone to jail with Lexa and protected her from that bastard.” Anya sighed as she closed her eyes and let Raven’s touch soothe her.

“If it's to blame, it's all that did harm to Lexa. She has to fight her inner demons on her own Anya. None of us can do it for her. She has gone through so much, she has to overcome the pain on her own whether she likes it or not. It hurts to see her that way, but she has to do it on her own. You, me and Clarke can listen to her. Be there for her. But we can't do anything more unless she realises it for what it is. And when she's ready to talk, we will all be there for her. So we have to be the strong ones now. For her. Like mom said, she held the fort down for us for far too long. She kept us safe, dealt with things on her own to make sure we have a house to live in, a job for us to earn a wage, put food on the table every night and when we were at our darkest points in our life, she was there to help us up. So now it's our turn. You hear me?”

Anya turned to look at Raven, tears having fell from Raven’s eyes as did Anya's.

“You're right. I guess we just go on as we normally would then.”

“Yeah. Come on. Let's get some sleep.”

Anya and Raven switched off the television, making their way into the bedroom, not changing their clothes and just snuggling up to each other, let their exhausted bodies rest and let sleep take over them.

* * *

 

Clarke stirred from her sleep, having had a good rest after Lexa was discharged and that the first thing they did when they got home was fall into each other's arms, letting sleep come over them instantly. Clarke looked at the time and it was already 6pm in the evening. Clarke turned her body over to see if Lexa was asleep, only to find the spot beside her empty. Clarke squinted her eyes in the dark and found the bathroom light on, thinking that maybe Lexa had woken up to use the bathroom.

That's when Clarke heard soft sobs coming from the bathroom that had Clarke up and about making her way towards the bathroom. Clarke pushed the door open and found Lexa sitting on the bathroom floor, her eyes red and puffy as she stared straight into the bathtub. Clarke immediately sat down besides her, pulling Lexa into her arms as she stroked the older brunettes hair.

“They hit me over and over again. They made me swear to protect Anya. And that if I failed, they would hit me again. They locked me in the basement without any light for days, they made me sit in meetings that I didn't want. Dad said that I didn't deserve special treatment because I wasn't good enough yet to run the company. That I will never be ready to run the company. That night they died, before the car exploded, they begged me to save their life Clarke. I…..I didn't move. I just sat there and watched them burn. I wanted them to burn. And Allie, she… She made me sleep with her because she said she loved me… And because of that, I got angry and I went drinking. And I beat the man sitting at the bar up because he tried to take advantage of me. Then Pike… He… He told me that if I was a good girl, he wouldn't torture me. But he didn't keep the end of his bargain. And he kept hitting me, saying that I deserved it because I was a monster. Only monsters go to jail. And he just kept hitting and hitting…. I'm scared Clarke. I'm scared.”

Clarke's eyes welled up in tears as Lexa came full front with her confession. Never had she thought the love of her life was so broken on the inside and that she was so strong on the outside.

“Hey…. It's okay baby. It's okay. It's all over. You're safe with me.”

“I… I don’t think … It will ever be over.”

“Baby, it is. What matters most, is that we look forward to a new start. I'm going to be right here with you. And I will never leave you. Remember when you promised me that we will get through things together?”

“Yeah?”

“Then we will keep that promise and be there for each other. We will always be there for each other.” Clarke assured Lexa about it as she placed a soft kiss on Lexa's head.

“But I am a monster Clarke. I… Don't deserve this life.”

“No. You are and never will be a monster. You deserve to be happy and we will be happy. As long as you have me, we will always be happy. We will get through this okay. I promise. I love you Alexandria Woods. With all my heart and soul.”

Lexa moved up from her position to look at Clarke in the eye before Clarke leaned in and kissed her. Lexa felt the joy of Clarke kissing her. The joy that was long forgotten in her heart and she felt it slowly returning to her. She was content to say the least and that she Clarke taking most of her pain away. They pulled away from each other, leaning their heads against each other before Lexa replied to her.

“I love you too Clarke. I always have and always will.”

* * *

 

The weeks went by, uneventful and everything went back to normal. Clarke and Lexa were back to baking again, having settled in to their normal routine. Anya was back to work, Raven working the cash register as usual. The first week of running the shop was somewhat sullen, for Lexa was still recovering and that sometimes she would start to cry. Clarke was always there for her, Raven always trying to crack some dumb joke whenever she could to lighten the mood and have them all laughing.

Lexa had started her counselling sessions, having gone alone for the first two so that she could let out everything that was bothering her in her heart. Clarke had been patient with Lexa as well, sometimes Lexa would tell her things unexpectedly that angered her inside. And so when it came to the third session, the psychologist had requested that Clarke attended as well. And throughout the session, Clarke and Lexa had cried, stating their concerns that they had for each other and it was made clear that the two would continue going for sessions together.

It helped a lot as it made them happier and that they were able to move forward, being happier. Lexa was back to her old self again after a long two months. She was back to her snarky show off self around Raven and Anya, and that the four women would sit around and laugh all night on the weekends, going on double dates as they went along. Clarke and Lexa had called off the wedding date when Lexa started therapy so that she could concentrate on healing and Clarke didn't mind it at all. They all needed time to heal. But that didn't mean the subject was out off their mind. So when it came to a quiet Sunday afternoon, the day after Lexa had her second gig, Lexa and Clarke laid in bed, staring deeply into each other's eyes as they let the sun shine into their bedroom.

“What are you thinking about love?” Clarke asked as she laid there, stroking Lexa's jawline with her finger.

“I was thinking about getting our wedding back on track. Pick a nice date that would be nice?” Clarke perked up her eyebrow before a big smile spread across her face.

“Really? I mean we could wait longer if you want too. Its only July.”

“No. No more waiting. We waited long enough. I was thinking maybe October or November? Or we could be assholes and get married on the same day as Raven and Anya did? They would flip at that.” Clarke chuckled as she knew the other two lovebirds would share their wedding anniversary date with them.

“I kind of like that idea. It gives us all something to squabble about when we want to plan our anniversaries together.” Lexa smiled at her wife to be, leaning forward to trap Clarke in a passionate kiss.

“You two lovebirds still alive in there? Breakfast is ready! Stop turning into zombies and eating each other. Oh and Anya also says that she doesn't want to break into that room to kill you both if you two turn into zombies.”

“Yeah yeah asshole. We're coming!” Lexa shouted back, causing the blonde beside her to laugh out loud.

Both Lexa and Clarke got dressed, playfully bumping into each other and giving each other kisses before unlocking the bedroom door and walking out to Anya fixing breakfast. Raven was sitting on the bar stool and shovelling in her pancakes while she smirked at the couple that walked out.

“What the hell you smirking about asshat?” Lexa groaned at the younger brunette.

“Oh nothing.”

“Fucker.”

“If Mom heard that, she would have shoved us towards the driveway and run you all over.” Anya piped at the two who were going at each other. Anya was feeling better as well, that her sister had moved on from the past and that she was finally back to her old self again. She remembered there were nights when Clarke and Lexa came home from their consultations with Lexa crying and that Lexa had bent down in front of her, confessing what had happened with their parents.

Anya didn't blame her at all for keeping things such as that from her. She knew her parents had tortured their own daughter and that she didn't care about their dead parents. They never loved them the way they were supposed to.

“So guys, me and Lexa have an announcement to make.” Clarke spoke up, snapping Anya out of her thoughts.

“Oh no! Anya! We are going to be Aunts already! Sweet!” Raven cheered from her side of the table, shouting out loud as Lexa threw a small piece of blueberry at her.

“No idiot. We're not pregnant.” Lexa glared at the younger brunette as Anya laughed her ass off at that comment made by her sister.

“As I was saying, we decided that we both are going to get married on the same day you two did. November 21st.”

Raven’s jaw dropped and Anya all but clamped her mouth shut. Lexa was smirking at the two who were eyeing at one another before they shot up from their seat and hugged the two girls.

“About time bitches! Finally. Someone who has the same wedding date as us. Way too fucking cool.” Raven was hugging Clarke so hard that she had the air squeezed out of her while Lexa and Anya hugged, smiling and saying some soft words to each other.

“Have you told mom yet?”

“Will call her later.” Lexa said after she finished hugging her sister.

“Mom would be happy of course and then when finally are married, she will be begging us for grandkids to spoil. Why don't you two have kids?” Clarke smirked at Raven and Anya who stuck their tongues out in disgust.

“Nope. Not happening.”

“Whatever.” Lexa replied, throwing another blueberry at Raven.

Raven took it as an opportunity and she immediately grabbed the maple syrup off the tabel and poured it on top of Lexa. Lexa was beyond shocked as she felt the sticky syrup run down her face and onto her shirt.

“You did not….”

“Food Fight!!!!” Clarke screamed and the four woman began throwing food at one another, running around the kitchen trying their best to avoid one another but still getting syrup all over each other's faces.

They were finally moving on again for once. They were happy and content, things turning out for the better and that they were going to be a happy family again. Lexa and Clarke had even talked about having kids after they got married so that they could start a family. Their household was bright and happy and that they were going to be fine. Better than fine. They were going to be a big happy family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised everyone will be alright and now they have their life back on track, there will be no more drama from here on out. Maybe just the healing part but everything else will be happy happy happy. See you guys soon :)


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes peace with herself.

Music filled the shed with Lexa's singing. They were enjoying some alone time since Lexa had been in the office all week, working with Anya on schedules and also reformatting their system. Lexa too had a meeting with Dante that afternoon, wanting to initiate him into the coalition treaty after the issues that happened two months ago. Clarke was skeptical at first for wanting to allow Lexa to return to office, knowing that she had suffered from severe depression and she was afraid that going back to work would trigger bad memories and pain.

But Lexa had assured her that she would be fine. Anya and Raven too were afraid that Lexa might go right back into her depressive state but after consulting with her therapist in which Clarke had attended all of her sessions except the first few, Lexa was cleared to return back to work. Lexa too had grown stronger than anybody else, doing things as she used to do, going to the office on days that she was required to and now their lives were perfect. Clarke was brought back from her deep thoughts when Lexa started singing.

“Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Marry me  
Mm-hmm.”

Clarke was naked, laying in Lexa's lap as well as Lexa who was sitting there naked and strumming her strings. They were so used to being naked around each other, every time they did walk around naked, it was a clear sign they would fuck one another. It was an unspoken rule to them. Lexa traced Clarke's lips with her thumb before putting the guitar ti the side as they took in each other's eyes.

“You're so beautiful Clarke.”

"Mmmmm.... Not as beautiful as you. You're the most kindest and prettiest and smartest woman I ever met in the world. And nakedly sexy.” Clarke winks before Lexa turns her lips upwards into a smile.

“And you my wife to be, is the most caring and lovable woman in the entire universe to ever walk this earth and fall in love with a woman like me.” Tears welled up in Clarke's eyes as they were so at peace.

“Well Ms Woods, I can wait to be wedded to you.”

“As am I Ms Griffin.”

Clarke chuckled before sitting up and pushing Lexa down onto the furs, kissing her softly as Clarke rested her body on Lexa. Afterwards, Clarke moved slightly further down, so that she could rest her head on Lexa's chest, listening to the soft heartbeats that made her eyes shut entirely to listen. Lexa ran her hands through Clarke's soft golden locks of hair.

"Clarke. I have something to tell you.”

“Mmmmmmm?”

“I'm visiting Allie tomorrow at prison.” Clarke immediately opened her eyes and moved her head up to look at Lexa.

“Babe why?”

"Closure. Just want closure on some things. That's all.”

“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I could get Anya to go with you. Or I could come along with you….”

“Clarke…” Lexa stopped her fiancé from talking further.

"I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I know you mean well for me. But this is something I need to do on my own. I'll be fine. I'm not broken anymore love. I'll be okay.”

Clarke sighed as she moved to place her head back onto Lexa's chest, letting her heartbeat calm her down.

“I'm just worried about you Lexa. You always act so strong and I don't want to lose you to your old broken self. I can't stand to see you so broken.” Clarke traced Lexa's ribs, as she felt her fiancé sigh underneath her.

“Okay. I'll leave immediately if I feel pressured or feel different. I promise I'll leave. Okay? And when I finish up with her, I'll come home immediately okay?” Lexa said softly and she felt Clarke nudge her head as she continued to draw patterns on her ribs.

“Okay love.” Clarke smiled softly and kissed Lexa's stomach before going back to her original position.

Both woman laid there quietly, letting the silence of the shed fill their ears as Clarke listened intently to Lexa's heartbeat. After a while, Clarke realised Lexa had fallen asleep, knowing her future wife needed all the rest she could get before she sees Allie tomorrow. Clarke didn't understand the reason why Lexa wanted to see the woman and that fuelled her. But she also knew that maybe Lexa wanted to make peace with herself. And she allowed her too. She just prayed that Lexa wouldn't fall back into her state of depression and that she would go insane because of it.

* * *

 

Lexa stood outside the prison for woman in L.A, taking in deep breaths as she checked her watch. She was dressed in her business wear, her hair pulled to the side and light make up to go along with her wear. She was going to face Allie one last time. She needed to. It felt right that she should clear herself up and set herself free from the pain of the past, and by seeing her, it would ease her heart.

The prison guard came out front to collect her, guiding her towards the visitor room, giving just the two of them the privacy needed. Lexa waited patiently and with every step she took towards the room, her heart rate increased. She reminded herself over and over again that this was it. This was what she had been waiting for. As she entered the room, the chair opposite her was empty. Taking a seat at the table, the guard left the room and the buzzer went off.

It was a plain white room with a mirror and she knew it was a see through mirror and that they were being watched by prison guards in case something happened. Just then, the buzzer to the room came on, and her heart immediately stopped. Allie had arrived.

“Well look who we have here. Isn't it Alexandria Woods. What a nice surprise.” Allie was in full view in front of her and her lips were pulled into a smirk.

“Hello Allie.”

“How has life been treating you so far Commander? Its been a wonderful two months since we last saw each other. How did Pike treat you?” Allie was playing the emotional game with her. Lexa's face remained stoic as ever as Allie questioned her.

“It was wonderful indeed Allie. Hows has prison life been treating you? I hope they raped your ass pretty good.” Lexa snarled as she folded her arms and crossed her legs.

"Oh prison life has been good. You know, I was heartbroken that you left me to rot in here after your little stunt with my company Lexa. That the woman I loved would do such a thing to me.”

"Cut the crap Allie. You destroyed my life. You sent me to hell. Because of you, my life was in ruins.”

“You took everything from me Lexa. You never loved me. You didn't help me when you stood by and watched my parents burn down to the ground when your forsaken parents took my life away. What do you think that gained Lexa? Your parents turned you into a monster. Yet you still sided them after their death. Fulfilling their wishes even after they treated you such. Why?” Lexa didn't let down her guard as she fumed on the inside.

“Because I knew what was right Allie. I offered you a place yet you threw it out the door. I tried to help you. But you, you were so bent on revenge you lost yourself to it. That was your mistake Allie. I lived with it. I moved on from what my parents did to me. Even if they tortured me every miserable day of my life until the day they died, I knew what was right. But you, you lost yourself and because of revenge and hate, you placed yourself in here.”

“Then I'm sorry Lexa. I don't expect forgiveness from you but I am sorry for what I did. My hatred and my love for you cost you you're life. I want you to remember that I have always loved you from back then. Even if I knew you never loved me back.” Lexa saw the tears that rolled down Allie's eyes, the pain that came across it and how she chose to let her feelings show.

“I forgave you long ago Allie. Because you were my friend back then. Although I never loved you, I'm sorry for what my parents did. I can't undo the past, but if I could, I would have stood by you.”

“Then this is goodbye Lexa. I hope you find the happiness that you always wanted. Live your life the way you should.” Allie nodded to Lexa before standing up, the door buzzer going off as the prison guard entered to take her away.

“Goodbye, my old friend.”

Lexa whispered softly before the door closed again.

* * *

 

“Clarke stop worrying. And you two Anya. With both your brains working out, it's making it hard for me to concentrate on my cooking.” Abby groaned as she eyed the two woman sitting at the island, worried as hell about Lexa.

“We know Mom. But it's worrying that Lexa had insisted on visiting Allie and we don't know for whatever fuck forsaken reasons she just had to put herself in that position again.” Anya sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“Well like I told you all before, this is Lexa's choice. If going to see Allie would make peace with her own heart, then so be it. You can't force a horse to drink water if it doesn't want to. You have to understand that. It's either she comes back at peace with herself, or we can expect her to be haunted for the rest of her life.” Abby moves back to check the stove as she stirred her chicken soup.

Raven emerges from her bedroom, having taken a shower before joining the rest of the ladies at the island. She looked over at her wife before looking over at her best friend and then over to Abby.

“Okay seriously. The air is really deep here. Are you two still worrying over Lexa?”

“No shit sherlock.” Anya quipped before tapping her fingers on the table.

“Jesus. I just asked a simple question. Don't need to get snippy with me.”

“Ladies. Enough. She will be fine. Lexa's a grown woman and she can handle herself. It's not like she keeps things to herself anymore.” Abby scolded them when another voice filled the air.

“Mom’s right. You guys shouldn't be worrying about me.” Lexa had emerged at the top of the stairs, Clarke immediately moving herself from the the chair and walked over to her. Lexa captured her lover in a kiss before cupping Clarke’s face and smiling.

“Hey.” Clarke spoke up.

“Hey. I'm fine. Really.”

“How did it go honey?” Abby raised her voice as she was still in the kitchen.

“It went well. Me and Allie made our peace with each other. I forgave her and she apologised.”

“Say what? She apologised?” Raven all but choked on her wine while Anya looked at her sister in surprise.

“Yes. I told her the reality of what happened, that what my parents did was the past and that because she loved me and that her heart was so full off hatred, she lost herself. Just as I did. And I realised that I too was so caught up in everything, that I too had lost myself. So I forgave her. She was my friend to begin with. I'm free. I'm finally free.”

Abby, Raven and Clarke looked at Lexa with a shocked expression. Never had they expected Lexa to look so at peace. They assumed she would be coming home, drunk out of her mind and crying. But no, she was at peace. She was smiling happily and she was in a good mood.

“Uhhhhh Lexa? Are you sure you're fine? Like we're not imagining this right?” Raven still looked at Lexa with a shock expression, as did the rest.

“Yes. I feel like the weight in my chest is gone. I feel free. I can finally say I'm free. No more worries. Hahahah I'm free.” Lexa started laughing, happiness flowing through her heart, having made peace with her heart and her soul. She kept repeating to herself. She was free.

Raven started laughing with her and got up from her seat, running over to hug Lexa before Anya laughed as well, going over to hug Raven and Lexa and Clarke too had joined in the laughter, all four woman hugging each other. Abby stood there, looking at the scene before her. She was in tears that now her future daughter in law was finally at peace with herself. They were all at peace.

Abby smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes as they were all at peace and a happy family once again. The way they should be. And will always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's. Well i thought that maybe everyone deserves redemption in their life. No one deserves to be hated all their life and so Allie is forgiven. Even if she did bad things in her life, everyone deserves to be forgiven. To me, it's a healthier way to live life. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was something I enjoyed writing. Hope to see you guys soon. :)


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coalition Treaty is redone. Anya and Lexa visits their parents grave.

Anya walked into the office that day, Lexa by her side as they held their coffees in one hand and their bags in the other. Today was the day that the Coalition Treaty would be rewritten. The two had been in discussion ever since Lexa went to visit Allie in prison and they had agreed to bring Dante into their new from treaty. He had proven to be a great asset to the company and with his expertise from his late grandfather, the companies under the treaty would flourish in their businesses and that they would have a steady growth in the economy.

 

“You ready for this Commander?” Anya smiled as she and her sister exited the elevator doors.

 

“Of course. We have been talking about this Anya. Don't back out on me now.” Lexa smirked knowing that they had a bad run with their previous members.

 

“Chillax Sis. Since when have I ever backed out on you?”

 

“Once.”

 

“When the hell was that?” Anya swatted her sister's arm as the made their way into her office and placing their bags down on the counter.

 

“Kidding.” Anya rolled her eyes at her sister before pulling on her business jacket and placing her coffee at the table.

 

The meeting was about to begin, their papers all set to be signed and that the rest of the board members were already seated in the room next door. Lexa was thrilled that things have finally gotten better and that she and Clarke have been planning their wedding, everything has been on schedule for that.

 

They were only two months away from tying the knot and Lexa was exited to say the least. She would squeal quietly when she was on her own and Anya would catch her once or twice, giving her a dumb stare before walking away from her crazy sister.

 

“Here we go.” Anya whispered as she pushed the door open to the meeting room, everyone standing up immediately as Lexa entered the room, her commander mode on as her face shifted back to its usual stoicism before standing at her seat.

 

Everyone in the room bowed to her as she ushered them to take a seat. Dante was at the other end of the table, with Anya sitting beside him, and she placed her papers out while Lexa took her seat.

 

“Ambassadors of the coalition, I gather you all today for this Summit meeting as we have decided that a new treaty will be formed and Mr. Wallace has agreed to be part of this new treaty. As you know, Nia Queen has been arrested for stealing company files and giving it away, her son, Roan Queen has taken over the company and will be representing his company in this treaty.”

 

Anya smiled as she watched Roan nod his head at his Commander. He had agreed to take over the company after news of his mother’s arrest came to him. He wasn’t shocked to say the least. He knew what was coming for her. So after much persuasion from Lexa and Indra, his hard ass girlfriend, he went back to office. But he didn’t give up his shop. He would work on repairs at night and on the weekends. So he was content with his life.

 

“The papers are with Anya, she would be assisting in the signing of the new treaty and we welcome our new friends to this new time of peace. I hope that we can all work together and make our respective companies flourish in our businesses. Please proceed over to Anya.”

 

Marcus was the first to stand, clearly grinning as Lexa glared at him. She remembered the teasing she received from him two nights ago when Abby came over to their place for dinner. Everyone except Lexa called him dad and Abby scolded her for it. Lexa had refused to call him dad because she was the bigger boss than him and that she didn’t like her status as the CEO to be dropped because she called him dad.

 

Abby didn’t understand the reason for it but she scolded Lexa for being childish and that she didn’t want to hear work matters in the household. Anya too felt it was funny but she sucked up her comments, fearing that Abby would jump her ass as well. When they had finished signing the paper, Dante was the first to walk up to Lexa and shake her hand, kissing her knuckles as well, before bowing to her and then leaving the room.

 

All the other associates did the same, Luna hugging her when there was only Marcus and Anya left, and she left.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to give your future dad a hug or no?” Marcus smiled gleefully as Lexa scoffed at the words that left his mouth.

 

“Don’t even dream about it old man. I’m still your leader. And I won’t hug you until I’m out of the office.” Marcus laughed before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, making Anya laugh so hard as she held her stomach.

 

“Then again, you are going to be my future dad. I’ll let it slip.”

 

Lexa smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him to let the warmth of her future father to be rubbed her back. Letting go of him, Marcus bowed to her and said goodbye, heading back to his office downtown.

 

“Hey sis, you done? We have somewhere to be.” Anya joked as Lexa let out a soft chuckle.

 

“We forgot the flowers.” Lexa groaned as she forgot to buy some that morning.

 

“Don’t worry. Clarke and Raven got that settled. Only we need to move our butts. You ready to do this?”

 

“More than ever.”

* * *

 

“What’s taking the two so long? I got to pee.” Raven complained as she shifted left to right, crossing her legs to put pressure on her throbbing vagina that desperately needed the bathroom.

 

“There’s a fucking bathroom right there. Why in god’s name aren’t you going in?” Clarke looked over at her best friend with a confused and annoyed expression.

 

“Because Anya is bringing toilet paper down that’s why.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and pushed Raven out of the way lightly, opening the trunk of the car, rummaging through the rubbish that was in there. After another minute of searching, she found a whole roll of toilet paper, throwing it at Raven who almost missed catching it before bolting for the bathroom on the first level. Clarke shook her head at her friend, before Lexa and Anya emerged from the elevator doors.

 

“Where is Raven? She asked me for toilet paper.” Anya looked around for her wife who was no where in sight when they stepped out of the building, Lexa immediately walking over to pull her fiancé into a kiss.

 

“Mmmmmmm, vanilla latte. Taste so good.” Lexa hummed as she moves to look up at those ocean blue eyes.

 

“Your favourite too. Hmmmmm…” Clarke pulls Lexa by her shirt until their lips touched again.

 

Anya rolled her eyes at the sappy couple, cursing under her breath as she averted her eyes from the couple who was making out in the publics eyes, having no sense of embarrassment. She was happy for the two no doubt, the fact they were all over each other every time she came home from work. Raven had complained about seeing too much PDA in her lifetime and that she can’t stand being around them anymore.

 

“Jesus Christ you two. Get a room.” Raven snarked as she came back out of the building, grabbing the extra toilet paper from Anya who gave her an annoyed look and dumped it in the trunk of their car.

 

All four woman then piled themselves into the car, Lexa and Clarke taking the back seat while Anya drove and Raven sat in front with her wife.

 

“You ready babe?” Clarke asked Lexa who was laying her head on Clarke’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah. I am.”

* * *

 

 An Hour later, Anya pulled into the driveway of the cemetery, parking the car at the side of the road. It was only them there on that beautiful morning, the sun blaring as the afternoon heat filled the atmosphere. It had been a long time since they came here, Lexa and Anya, knowing that they had been busy with their respective lives to come.

 

This time, Raven and Clarke had decided to tag along, wanting to be by their lovers sides as they came to visit their parents grave. There was a certain silence that befallen them and Clarke didn’t know if it was just the fact that it was a place where the dead rested or that the sudden heavy feeling of the sisters coming to visit their parent’s graves.

 

They left the car, Raven and Anya holding hands, Clarke and Lexa holding hands, as they walked through the tombstones that surrounded them. At the edge of the cemetery, they came to a stop and Raven saw as both sisters walked forward together, kneeling down before two tombstones that were side by side.

 

Clarke read the initials and saw both sisters parents name on them, Lexa clearing the old flowers that were left there the day their parents were buried into the ground. After placing the new flowers, Anya spoke up first.

 

“Hey mom. Hey dad. How are you? Sorry we didn’t come back after all these years. We were busy with our own lives. Guess what? I’m married. I never thought I would be. But I did. I hope you two can see how happy we are. Lexa’s getting married soon. She was a mess but I did what I promised. What you made me promise. To love her and be by her side. I wished you two were still around to see what we have become. I still remember that night you two came into my room and made me promise to never tell Lexa how much you loved her and how sorry you were for treating her such. And that Lexa was always the smartest and craziest daughter you could ever be thankful to have for. And that you always loved the two of us equally. We will never forget that. Rest in peace. Mom, Dad.”

 

Anya was in tears as she turned to look at her younger sister who was in tears but shocked at the sudden revelation by what Anya said. She always thought her parents never loved her, but she was wrong. They did. Anya placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder’s giving it a squeeze before standing up to stand beside Raven, who was clearly in tears as well.

 

“Hey mom. Hey dad. Everything is going well. I kept my promise of taking care of the company. Taking care of Anya. I have always loved you two, no matter how bad you treated me. I’m sorry about that night of the accident. I could have saved you both. It still haunts me every night that I watched the two of you burn before my eyes. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I always tried my best to make things right. But I could never stop what was happening that night. I was so mad. At that party, you told me how much you both loved me and how proud you were off me. But I couldn’t accept it. After everything, I just couldn’t. But I see now. That no matter what, you would always be proud of me and Anya. I just wished too, that you both were still around. But I am happy. I met this wonderful woman who came into my life, and I will spend every waking day of my life to make her happy. And keep her safe. Just like you told me. Never let the one person you love slip away. Thank you. Mom and Dad. For everything. And I forgave you both long ago. I forgive you.”

 

Clarke came to kneel down behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck and letting all their tears fall. Lexa let her emotions show, the tears that rolled down her eyes, letting Clarke comfort her as she too cried with Lexa.

 

Just then, they felt a strong wind pass by, the trees rustling hard as both Anya and Lexa felt the warming sensation of the wind fill their hearts. They felt the spirits of their parents linger around them and they felt at peace. The two sisters looked at one another, knowing it was something they couldn’t explain but they felt the warmth in their heart. That they were forgiven and that it was just to let them know that their spirits had never left them.

 

All of them stayed there, soaking up each other’s presence before it was time for them leave. But the sister’s left, knowing that their parents did love them, and always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I never thought I would reach chapter 60. I honestly thought my story would end long ago. But I guess I'm still alive and kicking. I hate to say this, but this story would be ending soon. I wont say how soon. But soon. I thought I should get Anya and Lexa to visit their parent's graves to make peace. And that they are all finally happy. Don't worry, we still have a happy ending to go and the wedding of course. So I would like to thank those who stuck around with the story. It has been awesome writing this fic. But its not the end yet. I still have a few things up my sleeves and of course Raven is always the prankster of the group. She will be up to no good :) See you guys soon.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes shopping for wedding dress.

Today was the day that both Lexa and Clarke was going brides dress shopping. At first, they had decided on going shopping together, looking for similar dresses that they could wear and that it would be simple enough for them to wear as they had this dream of wearing similar dresses. Raven thought it was cheesy, Anya laughed at the idea but thought it was cool, Marcus smiled at the idea and Abby went on a long lecture.

“Ladies, no brides ever dress the same.” Abby huffed in annoyance as Clarke groaned that her mother was being absolutely ridiculous.

“Mom seriously, it’s our wedding day and we both decided to have similar dresses. Just let us be happy?” Clarke spoke in annoyance.

“Mom, we never said no to you marrying dad here, so you shouldn’t say no to what we plan to choose. Besides, me and Clarke have already arranged everything. It’s not going to be a big wedding anyway. It’s just close friends and you and Dad. Please?” Lexa always knew how to bribe Abby with her words.

“Relax Mom. I’ve seen plenty of weddings online that have the same bridal dress. Relax. Take a chill pill.” Raven smiled gleefully as she made her way to the island, sitting herself beside Lexa. Anya and Marcus were in the living room, talking and chatting while they let the couple to be married settle with Abby.

“Fine. Fine. I’m just concern about traditions and what not.” Abby rubbed her neck before she giving them all a smile.

Clarke and Lexa were smiling from ear to ear as they received an approval for getting similar dresses and so they made it a plan that everyone would head down to the bridal shop in town that had some exclusive designs that they liked. Raven herself liked the designs and it was something that they would trust for the famous Raven Reyes had some good taste in clothes as well. Anya of course rather enjoyed the idea that Lexa wore a suit, but knowing her sister hated wearing a suit to weddings, for it made her look like a business official rather than a bridesmaid or someone who was about to be married.

“So, where are we going shopping for your dresses?” Abby spoke up as she poured herself a glass of coffee, before pouring some into Lexa’s glass.

“We found a shop downtown and we actually picked a few dresses out to choose from. Right babe?” Clarke leaned over to give Lexa a quick kiss, smiling before Lexa turned to smile at Abby.

“Yup. Trust me. You will be crying your wits out Mom. Even for a sucker like Anya, she would cry seeing us in it too.”

“I heard that asshole.” Anya hollered from the living.

“Ladies, how many times do I have to repeat about your language? I’m going to send all of you to language rehab one day.”

“Oh come on Mom. I haven’t used a single vulgar word in ages.” Raven tried to talk to Abby, only to be shot down immediately.

“No. You just used the word ‘Fuck’ 30 minutes ago. Don’t think I didn’t hear that.” Abby scolded as she waved a finger at Raven who slid down her chair.

“Enough ladies. Aren’t we supposed to go dress shopping?” Marcus walks into the room, his arm over Anya’s shoulder as Anya groaned at the contact made. Anya never liked that sort of contact although she lets it slide with her friends and sister and her wife.

“Let’s go!” Raven shouted as she jumped from her seat and took off down the stairs. Clarke and Lexa laughed before running down the stairs to chase after Raven, Anya bolting off as well. Abby stood there shaking her head as she smiled, Marcus walking over to give his wife a kiss.

“My daughters have all grown up. Especially Clarke. Strong headed just like her father.”

“I know. She will make a great bride. And wife. And in future, a mother, just like you. With Lexa by her side.” Marcus smiled as he pulled Abby along.

“I still can’t believe were going to their wedding in the backyard. They wanted to do it at the Malibu Hotel that they spent their weekend at but I don’t know what changed their mind about it.”

“From what Anya told me, they wanted it here because it was the first place they met. Clarke saw Lexa across the street in front of the shop there and it has significant value to them. Raven calls it cheesy but I think it’s cute.” Abby stopped dead in her track and gasped at Marcus.

“Did you just call them cute?”

“Yeah why?” Marcus gave Abby a look of confusion.

“Have you turned into a sap? Like really? Raven would die to see you like this.”

“Oh come on honey. It’s pretty much obvious that being in this family makes us all saps. Even you. We have to thank your daughter and Lexa for that. If they never met, would you even be here today with your daughter? Would she have forgiven you so easily? Definitely not. But the way the two of them overcome everything, I am proud to say that their love is the purest of all love.” Marcus smiled before placing a kiss on Abby’s head.

“I guess your right. They really have changed all of us for the better.”

“Come on old farts. Let’s go!” Raven hollered from the back door, laughing hysterically before disappearing again.

“Well, let’s catch up. I hate being called old fart so soon.”

Marcus laughed before Abby kissed him again and they walked out the door.

* * *

 

The whole group were in the dress shop, Lexa and Clarke having gone into the changing rooms, putting on the dresses that they had looked at the previous week and the other four were seated on the couch, waiting patiently to see what was in store.

“Why so quiet Anya? Your usually in a happy mood.” Abby joked, giving Anya a smirk knowing the big sister was trying not to cry when she saw her younger sister.

“I’m fine.” Anya huffed out in annoyance, knowing they were going to joke about Anya crying later on.

“Awwwwwww it’s okay to cry baby. Just because your sister has a heart of stone on the outside, doesn’t mean she isn’t a big bad softie on the inside.” Raven kissed Anya’s cheeks, like a small child she smiles happily and was in a very cheery mood.

Just then, both brides to emerge from behind the curtains, dressed in identical dresses. Abby looks in shock, Raven’s jaw drops, Anya’s eyes go wide and Marcus just smiles. Clarke and Lexa were wearing a simple lace, summer beach bridal gown, the back of their dress was laced and the front was fully covered white, that flowed all the way down to the ground. A small ribbon was tied to the back and they looked absolutely stunning.

“So what do you guys think?” Clarke asked as she interlaced her fingers with Lexa, who was smiling happily.

“God sis you look so beautiful. And you too Clarke. God you two are perfect.”

Anya immediately bursts into tears, crying and sobbing as she looked at her baby sister. Raven was tearing up miserably as well.

“I hate to say this you saps, but I think I’m in love with you two. Okay I’m just gonna cry now.” Raven fanned her eyes, trying to control the tears that were spilling down her face. Marcus smiled as he watched the emotional woman crying and then he spoke up, so that Abby could have the last say.

“You two look absolutely beautiful and stunning. No words can describe how beautiful you two are.” He gave them a thumbs up and a wink.

Abby was crying so much, she kept smiling and kept holding her hands to her heart as she looked at the two girls.

“I thought I would never see the day that my daughter would ever be in a wedding dress. And you Lexa, you are the best thing that ever happened to my daughter. You are my daughter now. And will always be. I could never be more my proud of the both of you. In fact, all of you. You will always be my baby in my eyes Clarke. Always remember that. And you Lexa, you will always be the one I will allow my daughter to spend the rest of her life with. I’m so proud of all of you.”

Abby stood up to hug both Clarke and Lexa, who were in tears. All the ladies were crying. Raven and Anya came over to hug the trio, crying and hugging as a group, letting their tears of happiness flow. They stood there for a long time hugging and crying, until they were interrupted by the saleswoman, who wanted to confirm that they were buying the dresses and only to apologise later for disturbing their family moment.

After paying for the dresses and changing back into their regular clothes, Clarke and Lexa decided that they wanted to spend the evening together, away from the group for a while, and of course after Abby scolded the pair for taking the motorbike, they groaned and complained and argued before Abby left them go.

Taking the motorcycle, the couple drove off, going to the place where they proposed on New Years Night. Santa Monica pier.

* * *

 

“I still remember that night you proposed to me. After you made me win that dumb crocodile of yours.” Lexa smirked as Clarke nudged her shoulders, causing Lexa to fall to the side dramatically.

“You love my crocodile. Admit it.” Clarke smiled cockily before Lexa ran towards her and wrapped her arms around Clarke, picking her up and twirling her around.

Clarke continued to laugh, screaming for Lexa to stop, as Lexa teased and laughed along with her fiancé. Lexa finally placed Clarke down, twirling her around before pulling her close, their bodies touching as Lexa leaned against the railing at the end of the pier. The lights were dimly laminated, the full moon bright in the sky. Clarke then pulls Lexa by the neck, bringing their lips together, kissing softly with all the passion and fire in their hearts that they have for one another.

“You know, I love you so so much.” Clarke says into their kiss, only for Lexa to smile doing so.

“I love you too Clarke. With. All. My. Heart. And. Soul.” Lexa said softly in between kisses before they separated to look into each other’s eyes.

“I thank every god in this universe for bringing me to you. I’m so happy Lexa. So very happy. We are getting married soon. And I can’t wait to be married to you.”

“We are already married Clarke. Our souls have always been married to each other. From the time we were born. It just took us a while to find each other. And now we have..” lexa smiled, Clarke letting tears filled her eyes.

“I've always asked myself, what did I do to deserve you. You're so perfect to me. It would have been a shame that someone else belonged to you. I think I would’ve been miserable all my life. But now, I have you. Mine. Forever.”

“And mine. Forever.” They placed their hands on each other's hearts, smiling brighter than the light from the moon.

Lexa then turned Clarke around, wrapping her strong toned arms around Clarke's waist, resting her head on Clarke's shoulders, as they watched the waves crash onto the shores. It was so peaceful, so beautiful, that they were so content with that moment in life, they didn't want to move. Lexa then started humming, as they looked at the moon before them.

“Sing for me.” Clarke asks, and She could feel Lexa place a small kiss to her neck before she started singing.

"So many moons have come and gone all alone  
I heard this song inside me to wait  
I was told but now I found a different sound  
I hear when you're around me  
It's something new because of you  
I hope I hear it forever

My, my love  
I've been without you too long  
My, my love  
I've been running too fast to belong to anyone  
But then you came along

When first I laid eyes upon your face  
This song replaced all the others I have written  
It's all brand new because of you  
Feels like I've known you forever

My, my love  
I've been without you too long  
My, my love  
I've been running too fast to belong to anyone  
But then you came along

You warm me like sunshine  
You cool me like summer rain  
Just let me sit down beside you  
Over and over again

My, my love  
I've been without you too long  
My, my love  
I've been running too fast to belong to anyone  
But then you came along.”

Clarke smiled in Lexa's arms, letting Lexa sway them slowly from left to right, as she hummed the melody of the song. Clarke was so in love with Lexa, she all but wanted to stay like this in this position forever.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke whispered in the wind.

“I love you too Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made my heart cry from writing this chapter. Everytime i go bridal dress shopping for a friends wedding, i do tear up. Haix.... love is so special. Hope you guys enjoyed it :) see you guys soon.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelorette party of the century. But not quite how it's supposed to be.

“Okay bitches! We are all going to party hard. The last night of your lives being single before being married!” Raven hollered as she jumped up from the couch.

It was the night before the sappy wedding of the century as what Raven and Octavia claimed and they were going to party hard. The only two people groaning was Clarke and Lexa themselves. They remembered how hard they partied the night before Raven and Anya were married and the morning after, everyone was throwing up respectively and Abby was pissed as hell.

“No Raven. Absolutely not. I don't need to be scolded by my own mother on my wedding day.” Clarke groaned as she leaned her back onto Lexa's chest, Lexa's arms wrapped protectively around her waists.

“Come on you two. There's a party going on at the club downtown and it will be the best night of your lives.” Raven argued again, Octavia smiling smugly at her friend knowing they were in a lot of trouble when Raven starts her shenanigans. Anya was too busy reading her book to even acknowledge the group while Lincoln was playing video games with Bellamy and Murphy.

The whole group was back together again, the boys and Anya being Lexa's side of the line while Raven, Octavia and Emori along with Indra would be on Clarke's side. Anya had insisted that she wanted to wear a tux to the wedding so she could look like the guys. Aden was going to stand on Clarke's side after he argued that he wanted to be Clarke's man since Lexa had all the guys on her side.

“Yeah we have the party of our lives which involves drinking till our stomachs churn and burn in alcohol before we spend the rest of the morning shoving our heads down the toilet bowl and drinking our own vomit.” Lexa commented and Octavia and Anya spit out their drinks in disgust.

“That's fucking gross Lex. Period. So goddamn gross.” Octavia glares at Lexa who sticks her tongue out.

“Enough. Enough. I just had dinner not too long ago.” Murphy shakes the thought from his mind, clearly disgusted by the thought.

“You know what? Why don't we all go up to that lake in the hills outside of the downtown area and we go skinny dipping? Then we can avoid having to drink till we regret in the morning? Sound fair?” It was Bellamy’s turn to pitch in the idea, and so happenly, everyone agrees to it.

“Wait wait. Before we go, let's have one last final bet. For the happy couple.” Raven moves her eyebrows up and down as she looks at Clarke and Lexa.

“Spill it Reyes.” Lexa answers for both Clarke and herself.

“Okay fine. Not a bet. A dare. And the dare for all of us to the two of you is to drive on the motorcycle with only your bras and panties to the lake.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Clarke shouts at Raven, immediately standing up.

“If you won't do that, then you have to forfeit.”

“What's the punishment?” This time Anya asks.

“Everyone one of us gets to take a body shot off of Lexa, in any seductive way possible at the lake, and you Clarke, will have to watch.” This time Murphy came up with the idea as he places his controller on the ground, and everyone smirks looking over at Clarke who has lost all color from her face.

They knew Clarke's weakness. She never liked anyone touching her girl at all. Even if they were friends or relatives. She belonged to Lexa and Lexa belonged to her. Clarke tapped her feet lost in thought as to the options she had. Drive almost naked, or watch the woman she loves being touched by others. To her surprise, Lexa speaks up.

“We forfeit. Do whatever you need to do to my body, but Clarke's body is mine and mine alone. No one touches her. Understood?” Clarke's heart melted at those words. The woman she loved so much was so protective of her. That loved her and didn't want anyone touching her.

“Lexa babe….”

“It's done Clarke. Shall we all get moving then?” The look on everyone's faces were shocking. They couldn't believe what Lexa had just said to them.

"Shit Lexa. Hell. And here we thought Clarke was the protective one.” Raven was flabbergasted to say the least. Anya too was shock.

They all knew Lexa had been the one for Clarke. To be protected. Cared for and loved. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Annoying at times to be watching the two so irritatingly sappy together, but it was nice altogether.

“What can I say? I hate people touching my wife to be. Only I get that luxury. “ Lexa smirked and Raven all but huffed in annoyance as Anya giggled at her annoying wife.

“Awwww babe. I love you.” Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa, earning another round of chokes and coughs from the rest of their friends, Murphy tapping Bellamy’s shoulder for him to look at the sweet couple.

“And I love you too Clarke.” Lexa said before separating to catch her breath as they leaned their heads against each other.

“Jesus. Enough. Let’s go party people.” 

Raven stood up happily, pulling Clarke away from Lexa who pouted as her love was taken away and the rest of the gang stood up to get their stuff. Lincoln helped Octavia and Anya pack the snacks into a large bag, stuffing all that they could into it while Murphy and Bellamy were in charge of putting all the alcohol into a big ass cooler that Lexa would use to store her cupcakes. Lexa, Clarke and Raven then settled on packing a few towels and extra cups for the trip to the lake which was only an hour away from them. Once they were all packed, they got into the car, Lexa and Clarke taking the motorcycle and they headed off into the night for a night they wouldn’t ever forget.

* * *

 

Reaching the lake, the group immediately got to work, setting up a bonfire to give them some light around the lake when they went swimming. Murphy was instructing Lexa to strip down to just her bra and panties, since she was going to be the body for the shots. Needless to say, most of them were high as those who were driving in the car had stashed extra vodka bottles and they were sharing it the whole 1 hour drive.

Clarke was giving out glares to everyone, knowing she would have rather sat behind a naked Lexa driving out to the place and would rather spend a much uneventful night in a prison cell to ensure that nobody touches Lexa’s body. Let alone body shots.

“Alright. Who goes first to take the shot?” Murphy asked as Lexa laid down on the ground, Bellamy pouring tequila into Lexa’s belly button and helping to stick a lemon into Lexa’s mouth.

“The guys first I guess. Save us ladies for last.” Raven smirked in the direction of Clarke who was glaring harder at the younger brunette.

“Okay I’ll go first since I poured.” Bellamy announces, and Lexa nods her head.

Octavia flips out her phone, wanting to record her brother taking a body shot of a girl for the first time in his life. Bellamy was only wearing his pants, leaving his buff half naked body in full view, and he slowly placed himself atop Lexa, hovering over her as he sucked on her navel with Tequila, swallowing the liquid before he moves up, licking the salt along her toned abs and up to kiss Lexa and take the lemon out of her mouth.

“Woohoo. My brother has finally done one to a girl for the first time of his life.” Octavia clapped and cheered along with the others, leaving a very jealous Clarke. She knew her lover was the hottest one among all the guys and girls, and she was flaring in jealousy.

“Okay Lincoln, your next.” Raven said as she watched Lincoln take off his shirt showing off his body, and Clarke then caught on to what was happening.

They were all betting amongst themselves who could be the most sexual one among the group with Lexa. That’s why they didn’t allow Clarke to do a body shot until after everyone was done with her. Once Lexa was ready, Lincoln did the same thing as Bellamy, hovering over Lexa, sucking on her navel, and licking the salt that was above her right breast, before kissing her and taking the lemon out of her mouth.

“Damn babe. That was hot.” Lincoln gave Octavia a big smile after he commented before walking over to kiss her.

“Still surviving Clarke? Or needing to fuck your girlfriend already?” Raven joked before a small rock came flying in her direction.

“I take that as a sign to murder us already.”

Murphy took his turn, doing the same thing as the two other boys did, showing off his top part of the body. It was then Octavia’s turn, she took off her clothes and was only left in her bra and panties, and this time he straddled Lexa’s hips. Lexa only perked an eye brow up at Octavia who smiled devilishly. She wanted to beat Raven at her own game. So Octavia seductively licked the lemon in Lexa’s mouth, before returning to her navel and sucking it, leaving a pop sound after before licking the salt that was on her neck. Octavia went ahead to lick and suck at her neck before kissing Lexa, and taking the lemon out of her mouth.

Clarke was losing her mind. Anya had to grab Clarke by her shoulders to calm the jealous raving Clarke who was about to murder all her friends alive.

“Goddamn Octavia. You’re an asshole you know that?” Raven scoffed knowing she had to think of a way to beat Octavia’s sexual game.

“I feel like I should get paid for doing this shit. I already sold my body to four people. So who’s going to pay me for my services?” Lexa complained, knowing she was frustrated as it is. She wanted Clarke on her and not the rest for it was turning her off big time.

“Just zip it. Anya, your turn.” Raven was working the gears in her brain to beat Octavia, knowing she had done such a good job.

“Sis, this is gonna fucking awkward. So I'm going to apologise now for whatever it is I'm about to do. But I have $150 on the line here. So just pretend you're enjoying it?” Anya whispered as she looked at her sister who was clearly unamused.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Anya goddamn Clarke will rip your head off.” Lexa whispered back angrily.

“Come on. Give me some slack here will ya? I thought we sisters had each other's backs?”

“Well not this.”

“Look, just pretend we're playing lovers at the bar like we used to to help me get girls back then.”

“Oh Jesus.”

Anya shoves the lemon into her sisters mouth, Lexa's eyes still glaring at her sister before she rolls her eyes to allow her sister to win. Anya spreads Lexa's legs open and already both sisters are trying to control their laughter that was about to escape their lips. It was funny to say the least. Clarke was watching intently, knowing that it was funny to see sisters trying to to be sexual with one another but it wasn't working out to well. Raven however along with Octavia had their jaws wide open, knowing that they were going to lose badly to Anya who was going way over her head to act sexually with her own sister.

Everyone in the group was groaning, having lost immediately to Anya, and they fished out their cash from their wallets. Anya dragged her finger along Lexa's inner thighs before leaning down to suck the tequila in her navel before licking all the salt in the middle of the valley of Lexa's breast and sucking Lexa's pulse point before taking the lemon out of her mouth, tonging her sister in the process.

Once that was done, Anya and Lexa looked at each other before bursting out laughing. The whole group including Clarke stared at them in confusion trying to figure out what was so funny.

“What are you two laughing about?” Raven stood there, still bewildered by the sudden fits of laughter from them.

“Oh just some dumb memories that's all.” Lexa said as she got up to stand, taking a swig at the bottle of tequila that was nearby.

“Wait a minute, you mean you two fucked each other before?” Clarke stared at them in horror.

“Relax Clarke. I won't fuck my own sister. It's beyond both our morals.” Anya reassured Clarke whose expression softened.

“We used to go down to the clubs on Saturday’s to help Anya get dates before she even met Raven. So of course I was some random girl to Anya and we played along and we would pick up girls. I'm not the one picking up ladies, but I have you know Raven, your wife was a pimp.” Lexa smirked only for Anya to punch her sister in the arms.

“Don't be a bitch. I wasn't a pimp and I only wanted to look attractive to that bartender girl who was winking at you half the time.”

“I don't remember. I always thought her winks were at you.”

The sisters continued to banter and argue with each other as they went on about how they were back in the days and everyone in the group groaned, trying to stop the two sisters from getting into a fight the night before Lexa's and Clarke's wedding.

“You two better quit it before we have a bruised bridezilla tomorrow and a banged up best woman. So quit it. Anya you won. I don't even think I can make your standards even though I'm your wife. So you two better say sorry and apologise before Mom kills us all tomorrow.” Raven said harshly at the two sisters who stopped arguing and shook hands before Clarke comes and wraps her arms around Lexa's waist.

“Relax babe. She's your sister. So leave it at that okay. Plus, I have been a very jealous woman since we got here and you, better make it up to me big time.” Clarke whispers into Lexa's ears, causing her lover to stifle a moan.

“Getting hitched tomorrow and plenty of sex after the wedding reception ain't good enough?” Lexa smirks as she runs her finger along Clarke's arms, making the blondes hair stand.

“Hmmmmm fair enough. But, how about we take a swim in the cold water for now and have a good make out session to cover for tonight?”

After that being said, Lexa piggy backs Clarke and runs them into the water, both woman laughing and leaving their friends behind on the shore. Making their way out to the middle of the lake, the woman stopped and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck before kissing. They always enjoyed the slow kisses first as it showed how much they cared and loved each other, saying those three letter words that never needed to be spoken when they kissed.

Just before they could take it a notch higher, a ball comes splashing right beside them, making them separate after water droplets splashed onto them and they turn to look over at the group of friends who had joined them.

“Come on lovebirds. Sex and kisses later. Let's have some fun.” Anya beacons for them to come over and they formed into two groups. Anya, Lincoln, Bellamy and Lexa were one team while Murphy, Octavia, Raven and Clarke were on another.

“Oh come on. This ain't fair. Lincoln has a good team to go against us. Not to mention commander over here who never loses.” Octavia groans as she makes her way over to her teammates.

“Relax sis. It's fair that we go against our pairs. Can't have our own lovers on the same team. Besides, Lexa's lost a few times.” Bellamy grins over at Lexa who scoffs at him.

“Did not. I never lose.”

“Says the one who lost beer pong to a bunch of guys covering my beautiful ass.” Raven chips in this time only for Clarke to smack her head.

“Because of you idiot, my wife to be got drunk because of you making bets. Ended up you lost $150 tonight for trying to be funny with Lexa because your own Wife dominated you.”

“Oooooh nice one babe.” Lexa high fives her wife to be and the rest of the group laughed hysterically.

“Whatever.”

So the group played ball in the water, trying to pass the ball around like basketball and swimming around with the ball. It was a fair game because both teams were pretty good at the game and they scored after passing the enemy line after they had passed the ball around to all four teammates and having to swim past the enemy line. Of course there were a few times that they had tried to talk their way into letting their lovers feel sorry for them, but all in all, they had a good time. Raven thought this was a good idea after all instead of getting wasted at a club and that spending quality time as friends was so much better.

After a while, they got tired and they swam back to shore, grabbing towels to dry themselves off before sitting around the fire. They were sharing drinks and snacks, watching the fire burn before Lincoln comes up with an idea.

“Hey guys. How about we tell stories? Or fun memories that you want to share tonight around the fire and will remain here when we leave?”

“That's a great idea. Who goes first?” Murphy asks as he took another sip from his beer.

“Oooooh I got one. So I'll go first.” Octavia raises her hand before adjusting herself against Lincoln.

“I remember this story the first time I met Anya and Lexa. Raven here decided that since all of us played volleyball, we had to meet up to play in the woman's championship. So here the two of us were, walking down the street to the café in Downtown L.A and suddenly Raven gets drenched in water. Anya and Lexa were waiting outside the café and saw what happened. So apparently, the apartment upstairs had an old lady who was watering her plants and she apologised of course, but what Lexa said clearly made Raven’s ego walk out the door.” Raven groaned at the memory and the rest of the group laughed.

“Uh what did I say?” Lexa looked confused.

“You looked at Raven and you said straight to Anya, “it's either Raven has bad luck or that you fuck her all the time that even when she meets us, she's completely soaked for you. Good job Anya. Well done.””

The whole group laughed and Raven immediately clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to fire back.

“Oh you're really something O. I remembered when you, me and Clarke were over at your place and Lincoln was coming over. So you decided you wanted to cook for him in which you can't cook for shit. So O here decided that she was going to cook salmon and in turn, it still had its fishy tasty after she tried it and she tricked me and Clarke into thinking that she was cooking for us before going out to dinner with Lincoln.” Raven stuck her tongue out at Octavia who flipped the finger.

“Oh god. I remembered that. It was fucking disgusting. Like literally. Lexa's salmon tastes better.”

“So much for top notch chef huh O?” Murphy rubbed it in even more.

“Hey. That was before I open my own restaurant. I had forgotten to get rid of the fishy taste and because Clarke here always stole my mascara and eyeliner, I wanted payback.” Clarke groaned and leaned in further into Lexa who was chuckling softly.

“Well, she used to steal mine when she first moved into the apartment as my assistant.” Lexa pitched in, only to receive an elbow in the stomach.

“I was borrowing it love.”

“Me having to walk into your room to take it back is not considered borrowing.” Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulders in order for the blonde to shut up.

“Okay I think will stop on the stories for now eh? I can see where this conversation is going.” Anya reminded the rest to calm down.

“How about a song? You're still the best singer we know Lexa.” Bellamy chided as he handed the guitar they brought along and passed it over to Clarke before she moved off Lexa and handed the guitar to her.

“Hmmmm lets see…. Ooooh okay.”

“Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares

Beside you wherever you go

You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend

When your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
There's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe in  
The gift of a friend.”

And with that, all of them smiled, knowing that they were a gift for each other. That their friendship was a gift and they will always be friends, forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered how i had that kind of bachelorette party. My friends would take body shots of the bride to be including me and we would make bets. Anyways, sorry for not updating for a long time. My heart is messed up as of now but I'll write good stuff no worries :) 3 more chapters to go and of course next chapter has been the one worth waiting for.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding that has been long awaited is finally here!

The sun was out. The birds were chirping away and the warmth of the sun was all too inviting. It was a beautiful day to say the least. And it was the day that Clarke and Lexa will finally be married to one another. They had gotten back to the apartment early in the morning, none of them were drunk which was a very good thing because they didn't want a serial killer doctor which was their mother to come and haunt them in their hungover state. Also because Abby had warned them specifically that the brides weren't allowed to see each other until the wedding ceremony.

Lexa was sleeping with Anya in her room while Raven took the Clarke's room and so that when Abby comes over in the morning, they wouldn't piss her off. It was decided as well that Abby herself would walk Clarke down the isle as Marcus had suggested that just because he had married Abby, he didn't want to ruin it by filling the position as a Father to her because he knew he wasn't replacing Abby's first husband and Clarke's real father. Clarke was beyond shocked and had expected him to be walking her down the aisle but she hugged the man to thank him for understanding and that he was a good man who deserves her mother very much.

So everyone was wide awake by 7, Lexa and Anya having taken a shower and they made their way out to the shed across to street, giving Clarke the apartment for Aden, Emori, Abby, Marcus and the rest of the gang would be coming over there. Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy were already downstairs making sure that everything was running smoothly and doing last minute checks before welcoming the priest into the backyard. Chairs had been set up and the flowers were extremely beautiful after Anya had insisted that her sister take care of them with her.

Clarke apparently wasn't having the best of times. She started getting jittery and panicky and she was pacing back and forth around the living room.

“Clarke. Calm down. What are you worried about?” Raven was staring at her best friend while Octavia snacked on her Twinkie.

“What if I screw up my own wedding? What if I say something wrong and then Lexa gets second thoughts about marrying me? Or what if I do something embarrassing and then everyone laughs at me? Oh god…..”

Abby comes walking up the steps, Marcus having stayed downstairs with the other guys, helping them around and Abby had just caught the last few words from her daughter.

“Honey. Stop worrying.”

“Mom I can't. I'm like really going crazy over this. What if I forget what to say?” Clarke continued pacing before Abby and she walked over to smack her hand across Clarke's head.

“Ouch. Mom. What was that for?”

"You listen to me. You are not going to screw up anything because Lexa loves you no matter what. And she doesn't gives two shits about what you do because she's so in love with you it's ridiculous. So you go and get dressed, Raven and Octavia will help with your hair and make up and then when your ready, we get this show on the road. Got it?”

Saying nothing more, Clarke walks into her room, Raven and Octavia immediately getting up to follow their friend in, afraid of a momzilla on a wedding day. Abby smiled to herself, having accomplished everything she needed to do before making her way back downstairs. She found the group of guys huddled together, deep in discussion before she walked over to them.

“Something wrong?”

“Uh mom, we have a problem.” Bellamy says before looking at the rest of the guys.

“What problem?”

“Lexa's having a breakdown and she locked Anya out.”

“Oh Jesus. And here I thought Clarke was worse.”

Abby immediately walks out of the shop and across the street to find Anya banging on the door to be let in. First she had to deal with Clarke being so damn nervous and overreacting, now it was Lexa's turn.

“How long has she been like this?” Abby asks Anya when she reaches the door.

“About a good 20 minutes now. She's not even talking to me. I don't know how she's going to let you in.” Anya groans when She tries knocking on the door again.

“Lexa sweetheart. Can you let me in? It's me mom.”

Immediately the door unlocks and Abby pulls a big smirk at Anya who curses under her breath.

“Unbelievable.” Anya walks away across the street before Abby enters the shed and closes the door, locking it so that Lexa would feel better that no one comes barging in and scaring the girl.

“Lexa honey, what's wrong?”

Abby sees Lexa sitting on the table, her eyes clearly red from crying and she was stiff as a stick, her eyes looking to the ground. Abby makes her way over and sits herself beside Lexa on the table before she wraps an arm around Lexa.

“What if I'm not fit for Clarke? What if she deserves someone so much better than me? I couldn't even protect her at all from Ontari or Allie….”

“Lexa honey, you need to stop thinking that way okay? I know my daughter well enough. She's marrying you today because she loves you with all her heart. You are so brave and strong. You protected her by saving her life from being shot. You took two bullets for her because of your love for her and her love for you is so strong, I would never ask anyone else to marry her except for you. You know that. She loves you and only you. I see it in her eyes. The way she looks at you. God. Not even I did that when I was married to her father. Your love for each other is so strong, it's hard for anyone of us not to believe that you two aren't meant for each other. You will be fine honey. Just breathe and let those happy thoughts come in.”

Lexa takes a few deep breaths, calming her racing heart as Abby tries to soothe her thoughts with comforting words. Once Lexa had settled down, Abby stands up and walks over to the make up kit she had brought along with her and began working on doing Lexa's make up. Lexa felt calm and happy, having a mother to do her make up on her wedding day for it was her dream to have her Mother do hers. But after her parents died, that opportunity was stripped from her. But Abby was like a mother to her now. Well Mother in law and she was doing a wonderful job.

“There. All nicely down and you look beautiful my love. I'm so proud to call you my daughter.”

“Thank you mom. It means the world to me.” Lexa smiles and Abby feels happy that she finally managed to get a smile out of her.

“Its time to go. Are you ready?”

“Yes. Ready as I'll ever be.”

“Then lets go.”

* * *

 

Clarke was all dressed and ready to go, her hair and make up done and her two best friends were close to tears. Their friend was getting married and they couldn't be more proud of her. They had been praying all night that there wouldn't be any lost rings or anything else screwing up and that it was going to be a smooth wedding. Clarke had finally calmed her nerves and she was happy. So happy.

“Your so beautiful Clarke. We are truly happy and proud. Lexa would literally die seeing you like this.” Raven said calmly, her sarcastic self had disappeared for the day.

“I hope so. Not the dying part of course. Ive been looking for to this day my whole life. Get married, start a family and grow old with my life partner. God if my dad was here, he would say how proud he is and he would give the brightest of smiles. And Lexa's smile reminds me of my dad and that he will always be there by my side after death. I'm happy to move forward guys. I really am.”

“We know you are. And that's good. It's time to go.”

Octavia smiled at her friend along with Raven, both of them smiling and hugging Clarke for a bravery and her happiness. Once they released their hold on Lexa, they made their way downstairs to where Abby was waiting, a proud and emotional smile on her face as she watched her beautiful daughter make her way down and the two woman embraced each other. Octavia and Raven moved out through the backdoor, making their way down the short aisle to stand on the brides side of the line.

“Oh my baby girl. I'm so proud of you.”

“I know mom. I'm Glad you’re here with me.”

“If only your father was here, he would be so proud. I'm happy you found your happiness with Lexa. She is the one for you and will always be the one for you. No matter what, I wan you to know that I will always love you and I love Lexa as much as I love you. I couldn't be more proud of her too. You both have been through so much and yet here you both are today. Just promise me one thing Clarke.” Abby was in tears as was Clarke.

“Anything mom.”

“No matter how bad things get in life, never ever leave Lexa. And always stay by her side just as she have done for you. Because with her love for you, your happiness wouldn't have appeared in your life. Always remember that. You gave her happiness and she gave you yours. Promise me.”

“I promise mom. I promise.”

“Good. Now, are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Wiping the tears of her face and Abby wiping hers, the music started to play and Abby placed her hand on Clarke's arm and they walked out the door. Clarke looked around at all their close friends and relatives who were there, tears in their eyes and happy smiles that breached their faces. And then, she shifted her gaze towards the front, her eyes meeting those green emerald eyes that were sparkling when their eyes met.

Lexa was so beautiful in her dress, her hair pushed to the side and small with flowers that were placed in her hair around her head made her even more pristine and extremely gorgeous. Anya, Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy stood on her side, tears in their eyes and looking over to her bridesmaids, Emori, Raven, Anya and Indra too were all in tears. It was so beautiful and Clarke was beyond elated to see everyone she cares about being there. Little Aden stood proud and tall at the side, the rings placed neatly on the pillow and she gave him a wink.

Abby let go of her daughters hand and gave her a kiss on her forehead before moving over to take a seat beside Marcus. Clarke made her way up the step and she smiled at Lexa who smiled back so lovingly, she thought her heart would die of over affection.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Clarke Griffin and Alexandria Woods in marriage. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honour each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together.

This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come these past few years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between you two joins you now as one. You may say your vows.”

Both Clarke and Lexa had been holding each other's hands the entire time and Lexa gave it a tight squeeze just to let Clarke know that she can do it and that she is ready to say anything and everything she wants to say.

"Alexandria Woods. I still remember that night, walking alone on that street when I firs saw you. God you were hot.” The crowd laughs as Clarke started her vows.

“And I knew from that night onwards, you were my one true love. You were always there for me. You gave me a home. You gave me a job. You gave me everything that I could never ask for from a stranger. Yet you, you did. Because of you, I had a reason to pursue the things I love the most. Art. Because of you, my relationship with my mother was mended and stronger than ever before. When you took a bullet for me that night, you selflessly stood in the line of fire for me, because of your love for me, I knew you were my soulmate. You are my home. And what I thought I lost you, you came back to me. And I know all those things you do for me everyday of your life I can never ever repay you for because you loved me. And I promise to you now Lexa. I promise I will always be there by your side, to love you unconditionally and to spend the rest of my life, loving you with all that I can give. Because without you, I could never have the happiness that I wanted. And no matter how annoying you can be when you wake me up in the mornings to run with you, or when we argue about frostings or crazy date nights fighting over movies to watch, know that I would never trade that for anything else in this world. Because I love you. And I will always love you. Together. Forever.”

Tears were running down Lexa's face, Anya whipping out tissues for Bellamy and Murphy along with Lincoln who were all brought to tears. Clarke too was crying and she could hear the ladies behind her shuffling and sniffing as they cried listening to Clarke's words. And this time, Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand so that she could say her vows.

“Clarke Griffin, god you are everything to me. I was the luckiest woman alive when you saved my ass that night. You may be insufferable and annoying and crazy and beautiful altogether, I could never ask for more. The way you can light up a room with your smile, they way you selflessly help others around you. That was the woman I fell deeply and madly in love with. I was just a stranger to you. Yet you saved my life. You saved my life everyday and always have. You had always been my pillar of strength. You were the one who told me that life should be about more than just surviving. And because of you, everyone one of us has made it here today as one big family. Your love for everyone is so big, that I myself have trouble sometimes trying to measure it. Because that is you Clarke. And I too would never trade any of that to the world. I love you so very much that I can't even think to go on living without you by my side. Because you thought me what love is. I wasn't the one who changed your life Clarke. You changed mine. You made me the person I am today and that will be all the payback I would ever want from you. You my love, have always been my soulmate from the day we were born. It took us a little time to find each other but we are here now. And I promise to you, no I swear fealty to you Clarke, to treat my needs as your needs, and my heart and soul as your heart and soul. I will always be there to protect you and our family. Until my last dying breath, I will never ever stop loving you. I love you Clarke. Forever and ever. Until the end of time. Together.”

Everyone around was in tears. Even the priest himself. This was a love that was meant to be. This was a love that no matter what tries to break them apart, it will never ever be broken because this was a love that was so strong, it will last every lifetime that they meet each other.

“Do you Clarke Griffin take Alexandria Woods to be yours?

“I do.”

“Do you Alexandria Woods take Clarke Griffin to be yours?

“I do.” Both woman in tears were smiling proudly at one another.

“Do you both promise your hearts to each other? Will you walk hand in hand wherever life's journey takes you? An will you keep living, learning, loving, and growing together for the rest of your lives?

“I do.” Both woman said in unison, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"Rings?"

Aden then walks up to stand in between the couple, holding up the pillow for both Clarke and Lexa to take the rings, giving him a wink and a smile before he walks back to his spot and Clarke and Lexa exchange the rings with bright smiles on their faces before holding their hands again.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Wife and Wife. You may now kiss.”

And within a heartbeat, their lips connected, sparks shooting through each other as they kissed with all their heart and love that they could ever pour out for each other. The crowd behind them clapped and they could hear their friends crying and sobbing hysterically as they blew their noses and wiped the tears off their faces. The guys were trying their best to act cool but it wasn't working so well.

It was a beautiful wedding. And Clarke and Lexa separated to catch their breaths before staring deeply into each other's eyes and let the moment sink into their hearts.  
“You're my wife.” Clarke whispered and Lexa gave her another kiss.

“And you are my wife.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so beautiful to finally be writing this chapter. Have been waiting for it for a long long time. Sad to say there is only 2 more chapters to go and then the story comes to an end. I hate to let this story go but all stories come to an end at some point. Hope to see you guys soon.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Reception

The sound of the music playing in the background made the atmosphere all so calming. Laughter and joy filled the atmosphere around Clarke and Lexa and that in that moment of time, the were so happy to share their love with their friends and family. The backyard was filled with people dancing and talking, Trikru band was playing music ever since night had befallen and all of those were drowned out when Clarke and Lexa sat at their own table, holding hands and smiling at one another.

Lights were hung around to give the place a soft glow, the flowers were trimmed and taken care of perfectly and the food was absolutely amazing. Octavia had been the one to cook, desserts were done by Clarke and Lexa themselves and the tables and chairs along with the deco were arranged by Raven, Anya and the boys. Each of them had pitched in wonderfully, and both Clarke and Lexa couldn't be more grateful than ever. They were finally married, finally looking forward to a wonderful future together.

“You know, I love you so much that I can stop smiling.”

Clarke whispered into Lexa's ears, causing the brunette to smile.

“Hmmmmm of course. I love you so much too that my cheeks hurt from smiling.”

“Ha ha ha.”

Lexa laughed as she leaned in to kiss her wife, love and passion all put into their kiss. Abby and Marcus walks up to them and she clears her throat to get their attention for a while.

“Now I know you both can't wait to go over to that little shed of heaven across the street but me and Marcus have a gift for you both from us.”

Abby hands Lexa a small envelope and when Lexa opens it up, she finds two airplane tickets to Italy for their honeymoon.

“Mom. We can't accept this. This is too much.” Clarke gasp as she looks at the airplane tickets.

“No it's not. Its our gift to you both. Take it and have a great time. I know you both deserve it so much. Just make sure you two don't get drunk and get wasted out in the middle of nowhere. Oh and the gift doesn't just end there.”

Abby smirked before she and Marcus moved to the side, Raven and the rest of the gang walking up towards them with a computer in her hand and placed it on the table before the newlywed couple.

“Guys, what's going on?” Lexa asks as she and Clarke looked at each other in confusion.

“Well, because you two are the sappiest and most disgusting couple ever, we booked you two a nice hotel by the beach in Italy and we paid for your trip after to New Zealand for a few days up in the mountains. Nice view and great food and so happens that there is a festival you two could go too and I'm sure you both will love it very much. All of us pitched in and also, Anya here will take sometime off work to handle the shop and dad will fill in for Anya until you both get back. Also, we have a few more surprises in the shed that will be just perfect. End of speech.”

Raven, Anya, Abby, Marcus, Octavia, Emori, Lincoln, Murphy and Bellamy smiled at the couple who were beyond shocked at what their friends had done for them. Clarke and Lexa immediately got up from their seats and they bunched together into a group hug, smiling, crying and laughing altogether as they thanked their family for all that they had done.

Trikru band saw what was happening and decided that it was time for them to have the rest of the friends say their best wishes to married couple and called out to the audience to quiet down. Anya was the first to be given the mic and headed over to stand in the middle of the venue as Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke to listen.

“Alright alright. I would like to start off saying that sis, congratulations. And also to you Clarke, you have been like a sister to me and you are now my sister in law. So congrats to you both. Now I know how cheesy you two get at home because I live with you two, but it's good cheesy shit. And of course I'm so in love with you two that me and Raven wouldn't want you two to kick us out. We still want to be great aunts when you two decide to have kids and what not. And we promise when you do, we won't feed the kids junk food.”

“Bullshit.” Octavia shouts from the crowd, causing everyone to laugh.

“Ehem, and I would like to say welcome to the family Clarke and Mom and Dad. To the Woods side of the family before I was rudely interrupted. Cheers to the new couple.”

“Cheers.” Everyone shouted in unison before they drank up and now it was time for Raven to say her wishes.

“Now, before I begin, mom please forgive me for any bad language that's about to come out. I promise to work on it but god, it drives me nuts every time I working with the sappy couple. So cheesy and mushy that sometimes I feel like mushing your faces together ya know? Shit man. You two idiots made me feel better when I got in that accident and no matter how many times you two get miserable with me giving you shit about my jokes or my antics and I'm not going to apologise for it. Sorry not sorry. But finally Clarke, you’re my sister now and Lexa, you’re the best sister in law I ever had. And I hate to say this, but I love you both a lot. Like literally a lot. So you two bitches better love me for what I did to your shed. Love ya and congrats you two.”

Everyone laughed and clapped, Raven making her way down to hug both Clarke and Lexa, saying some soft words and Raven finds Abby tapping her foot and her death glare already seeping through her eyes. Raven cowardly apologised and Abby all but hugged her and forgave her just for that night. Last but not least was Octavia, who was representing the guys and herself.

“Well, what can I say? Our sappiest couple is finally married. I remembered the first time I met Lexa. God you were such an ass. You and Anya were so sarcastic that you elevated Raven’s ego. And I still hate you for that. But anyways, you were such a blast. We won the nationals for beach volleyball and I never ever thought we could do it. I still like how you threw the ball at Raven, almost taking her head off with it and hell I thought it was the best moment in my life. Bellamy and Murphy still thinks your cool, Lincoln wants to apologise again for that disastrous fight you two had way back then. But nonetheless. Clarke, you have been my best friend for god knows how many donkeys of years. You persuaded me to quit that shit job and get my own restaurant and I'm pleased to say I'm opening up a second restaurant. Thanks to you Clarke. If you hadn't slapped and punched my face, it wouldn't have happened now. So me and the boys would like to say congratulations and we love you two a lot. Congrats.”

After another round of hugs and kisses and laughs, Lexa and Clarke made their way into the center of the garden and they stood on the dance floor, Indra having called them out to have the first dance as a married couple.

“Ready to dance Ms Griffin?” Lexa smirked as Clarke placed her hand on hers and the other on her waist, pulling each other close together.

“More than ready Ms Griffin.”

The music began slowly, Lexa immediately started swaying them from left to right, Clarke immediately moves her head to rest against Lexa's forehead. Clarke took in Lexa's scent which smelled liked strawberries, soaking in the warmth that radiated of her wife. Everything else around them was shut off, the ooooohs and ahhhhhs and awwwws from their friends and relatives, and they closed their eyes just cherishing the moment between the two.

“I don't know how many times I can say this. But I love you.” Clarke whispers and Lexa places a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too Clarke. The best decision in my life.”

“I could live like this forever. You and me with our two kids. Watching them running in this garden and playing with us.”

"Hmmmmmm I would like that too. Our perfect little family. But of course with our dear sisters Raven and Anya. Bitches ain't going to leave you know.”

Clarke chuckles before looking into Lexa's green emerald eyes and smile.

“So kids then?”

“Why not? If we can take care of two big babies, I'm sure two little ones would be easy too. But first, lets just enjoy the rest of the night yeah?” Lexa smiles and Clarke always melts when that smile comes out.

“Definitely.”

* * *

 

Once they had thanked the rest of the guest, the usual bunch sat together talking and laughing, drinking champagne and munching on Lexa's cupcakes that she had reserved for the group to enjoy. There were no arguments, no fights, no problems and everything was just simple and perfect. It was already 1 am when Abby and Marcus made their move, saying goodnight to the group and kissing her two daughters before leaving with Marcus. Octavia and Lincoln along with Bellamy and Murphy made their move as well for they wanted to attend a party downtown, knowing they enjoyed the parties in L.A.

Raven and Anya retired upstairs, wanting to get some sleep, but of course the group of them knew their sleep consisted of sex all night long. Clarke and Lexa were then left alone to head over to their shed. As they reached across the street after changing out of their wedding dresses, they found a small note pasted outside their shed door and knew straight off who’s handwriting it was. Raven.

“Dear Sappy Heads,

The whole group pitched in. So you two assholes better appreciate it. If not, we will throw you two in a tub full of alcohol and you both can suck it down for all I care. Enjoy.

Love,  
The whole bitch ass team.”

“Well, I hope she didn't put cameras in there. I hate to have my sex tape on XHamster.”

“Lexa…..”

“Okay okay. Just saying.”

Lexa unlocked the door and when she switched on the light, both her and Clarke gasped in shock. Around their shed, were tons of photos in which they never had seen before. They saw photos of just the pair having fun, smiling and hugging at different locations. Some had their group photos, one which Lexa and Clarke laughed at when Abby had fallen asleep on the couch and they took a selfie as a group. Another was at Raven and Anya's wedding whereby Lexa was holding a water gun and held Clarke as the james bond couple. Another one was with Abby scolding Raven, Abby's finger pointed at her and Anya was  
Taking a selfie of their faces all scrunched up and annoyed.

Marcus was in another photo, Anya and Bellamy along with Lincoln playing poker on thanksgiving, their faces looking extremely serious. There were so many photos in there with all the happy memories, Clarke and Lexa were in tears. And there in the center of the room, was the photo of the two of them holding each other as they kissed after saying their I do, and they smiled at the memory of them being declared as married.

“Everyone really did go all out for this. I really don't know how to thank them Lex.”

“Maybe we had already thanked them by being there for all of them. If not why would they do all this?”

“Your right. I'm happy with have them as our family now Lexa. We finally made it. We're married and this, this is the best gift in the world. Us here with everyone.”

“I know baby. I know. We better buy some damn good souvenirs when we go on our honeymoon.”

“Oh we will.”

Clarke turned around to kiss Lexa, wrapping her hands around her neck as Clarke nipped softly on Lexa's lower lip. Lexa hummed as Clarke sucked on her lip, trailing her finger up and down Lexa's neck, making the hair around there stand. Lust and hunger filled their veins and immediately Clarke moved her hands down to grip Lexa's waist, slowly hoisting Lexa's shirt up and trailing her fingers up along her smooth skin as Clarke deepened their kiss. Tongues battle it out for dominance but tonight, Clarke was going to be the one to take control first. Lexa lifted her arms up and Clarke pulled her shirt over her head, before doing the same to herself and throwing their clothes over to the side. Clarke stared into Lexa's dark pupils that were filled with complete hunger and they crashed their lips back together. Clarke immediately pushed Lexa down to the floor onto the furs, sucking and biting onto Lexa's neck, causing her wife to gasp when she bit her pulse point. Clarke moved to straddle Lexa's hip and she immediately removed Lexa's bra, revealing her hard hard nipples that were all too welcoming for Clarke's mouth.

“Fuck Clarke….”

Lexa moaned as Clarke started sucking hard on her right nipple, twirling the other with her fingers and Lexa squirmed under Clarke's hold. Lexa could feel her center starting to pool in wetness, her panties soaked and probably her jeans as well. She was turned on so significantly just by the way Clarke was teasing and taunting her with her nipples. Her body was burning and sweat began to form as Clarke nipped at her nipple all so hard, causing her breath to hitch when Clarke sucked it, leaving a pop sound after. Clarke was in the mood to take things all so slow. Clarke made her way down and stopped just above Lexa's navel, biting into her skin and licking the spot where she had marked her. Clarke ran her finger down the middle of Lexa's valley between her breast and to her navel, and then down to her jeans. Lexa was panting slightly as Clarke ran her finger along the outside of her jean where her clit was aching and throbbing, begging to be touched by Clarke's cool fingers. Clarke sat up and unbuttoned Lexa's jeans, pulling the zippers down and sliding her jeans off along with her panties. Clarke saw Lexa's pussy drip onto the furs and Clarke licked her lips at the sight. She spread open Lexa's legs, biting and kissing her inner thighs as she slowly made her way up.

“God Clarke… stop teasing. Please.”

“Mmmmm my baby is so so wet.”

Clarke licked up the juices that kept pouring out of Lexa's throbbing heated sex, before moving to kiss it.”

“Clarke….”

“Patience my love. Mommy will take care of you.”

Clarke went back to sucking Lexa's pussy, tasting her lover and placing kisses as she slowly stuck her tongue into Lexa's walls, running her tongue around her little clit that pulsed in need and want.

“Oh fuck.”

Clarke continued moving her tongue in a circular motion, driving Lexa up the wall as more of her wetness continued to pour out of Lexa's opening. Lexa panted hard, enjoying her wife's tongue undoing her slowly and steadily, Lexa arching her back as Clarke continued to suck and tongue her. Once Clarke was dine teasing, she inserted two fingers into Lexa's walls, pumping slowly in and out of her.

“Faster Clarke. Please….”

Clarke moved up to Lexa's mouth, kissing her to allow Lexa's moans to travel into her mouth as she pumped her fingers in and out. Lexa gripped onto Clarke's back, digging into her skin as she felt her walls clenching around her wife's finger. Clarke took it to the next level and added a third finger into her. Clarke increased her pace as she bit Lexa's neck, making her wife moan louder and pant for air as her walls clenched tighter onto those lovely fingers that pumped in and out of her. Clarke then realised she wanted to be a little more adventurous and she immediately added a forth finger into Lexa.

Her Wife screamed as she felt herself let go at the forth finger, her orgasm reaching an all time high and making her curse and swear profanities for the longest of times. Slick wetness came oozing out of her opening, coating Clarke's fingers as she watched her wife lose herself to the world and the only thing Lexa could see were stars circling around her. Once Clarke felt Lexa's walls began to retract, she slowed down her pumping of her fingers and withdrew them from Lexa's walls, not before pressing her thumb on her clit and sucking her wife’s juices into her mouth and kissing Lexa. Her wife was still heavily panting and she tried her best to kiss Clarke, gasping for air once or twice as she tasted herself in her wife's mouth that she always enjoyed.

"God i love you Clarke."

“Jeez. After sex then you tell me you love me?” Clarke smirked, wanting to tease her wife.

“I seem to recall saying I love you more times than not even before we have sex. Did I not?” Lexa chuckled before flipping her wife around and now Lexa was on top.

“Mmmmmm maybe?”

“Well then, looks like its my turn to pleasure you. And I won't stop saying I love you until you’re a complete wreck.” Lexa nibbled at Clarke's earlobe, whispering into her ears.

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command.”

* * *

 

Clarke laid on top of Lexa, both their sweaty bodies plastered together as Lexa traced her fingers up and down Clarke's back. They had four rounds of good sex and they were beyond exhausted.

“Can you sing a song? You would always sing us a song before we drift of to sleep.” Clarke requested as she pried her eyes open to Clarke.

“Mmmmmmmm I guess I could. Did they leave my guitar here?”

“Yup. Let me get it.”

Clarke moves off Lexa and makes her way over to the corner of the room and takes the black guitar before passing it back to Lexa.

“Let's see. Hmmmmm ah I know.”

Lexa adjusts her strings and Clarke lays back down on the fur and smiles as her wife works on her guitar with such care in the world. Just like how Lexa takes care of her. So gentle, so sweet, so loving. And Lexa began strumming the guitar before singing.

“Grandma and grandpa painted a picture  
Of 65 years in one little house  
More than a memory, more than saying "I do"  
Kiss you goodnights and "I love you's"

Me and you, baby, walk in the footsteps  
Build our own family  
One day at a time  
Ten little toes, a painted pink room  
Our beautiful baby looks just like you

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up

This life will go by  
In the blink of an eye  
But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side  
The clouds are gonna roll  
The earth's gonna shake  
But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up

Someday we'll wake up with thousands of pictures  
Of 65 years in this little house  
I won't trade for nothing the life that we built  
I'll kiss you goodnight and say, "I love you still."

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up.”

“That was so beautiful my love. Ten little toes huh? How about 20?” Lexa looks at Clarke with a grin before placing her guitar at the side and laying down onto the furs, staring Clarke in the eye.

“20 little toes would be wonderful. I would love that.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I'm tearing up already. I'm writing the last chapter and hopefully it will be up by today. I promise a bittersweet and beautiful ending and i thank you guys for sticking around all this time for the story. I really am thankful to all you readers. It was my first fic to begin with. So see you guys soon. :)


	65. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of all stories but the beginning of a new chapter in life.

“Clarke hurry your slow ass up. You are going to be late for your flight. And Anya would be pissed having to wait so long.” Raven hollers from the living as Clarke runs around looking for her passport and immediately grabs it from the living room.

“I'm coming. I'm coming.”

Clarke rushes down the stairs along with Raven as they made their way out to the front of the shop. It's been a year plus since Clarke and Lexa got married and they were living the dream life. Clarke and Lexa had been selling cupcakes all this time, casually Clarke would have her art showcases and Lexa would be in the office helping Anya during busy periods and Lexa was made to go in and help her sister. Raven still had her software job and afterwards she would help the married couple downstairs throughout the afternoon.

Clarke was flying out to Paris for four months to showcase her art and work alongside with Titus selling paintings and learning from artists who resided in Paris. She too was going to have a showcase of her artwork there during her final month and Clarke hated to leave her wife back home. Clarke remembered when she came home one night after the gallery and broke the news to Lexa, knowing her wife would be heartbroken at the fact she would be gone for four months and to return only on her birthday.

But it was an entirely different reaction that she received from Lexa. Lexa smiled happily and kissed her, giving her the green light to go and that if Clarke wanted to go, she would allow her with all her heart and soul. Lexa was very happy for Clarke. Her hard work and effort would be recognised in Paris and she supported Clarke's decision entirely. Raven was around to help anyway and the only thing was that she would miss her wife for four months. But Lexa had assured her countless times over that she would not run off anywhere and will always be waiting for her love to come back home to her.

“Do you have everything you need?” Raven asked again before locking up the door.

“Yes. I have everything except my wife. Where is she?”

“Jesus Clarke. She's in the car. Waiting for your sorry ass. Let's go.”

Raven didn't need to tell her sister twice for Anya honked a few times, clearly annoyed that she had to wait. Clarke and Raven go into the car, Raven sitting in front with Anya and Clarke immediately getting in the back seat to snuggle with Lexa who opened her arms up for Clarke.

“Got everything?” Lexa asks as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

“Nope.”

“What don't you have?”

“A kiss.”

Lexa chuckled lightly and pressed a soft kiss to Clarke's lips.

“God I'm going to miss that for fucking four months. Maybe I should just back out.”

“No you are not. You're going to be fine and when you come back on your birthday, I'll give you all the kisses in the world. Until I run out of breath and die of lack of oxygen.”

“Your such a drama queen. You should have made acting your life career instead.”

“Nope. I'm only dramatic for you.”

Clarke smiled and leaned in closer to Lexa's touch, wanting to treasure every last bit of it before she leaves. She prayed that traffic would be slow so that she could savour the moment with her wonderful understanding wife that allowed her to pursue her passion. Lexa always supported her in everything she did, just like how Clarke would support her in her decisions.

Clarke had fallen asleep in her wife's arms, as Lexa continued to stroke her hair, making the blonde fall asleep, cosy in her arms as she contemplated missing her wife everyday. She knew they were inseparable and Clarke had promised that this would only be a one time thing and that she would be done selling her art for she found her love and home in making cupcakes with Lexa. They reached the airport in record time, just enough to say their goodbyes before Clarke flies off.

“Babe wake up. Were here.” Lexa whispered softly into Clarke's ears but she only tightened her grip around Lexa.

“5 more minutes.”

“Yo Griffin, get your ass up before I drag you out myself.” Anya hollered causing Clarke to groan and Lexa to shoot a deathly glare at her sister.

“Jeez. What bit her in the ass?” Clarke moved up to look out the window at Anya who was holding hands with Raven.

“That's her way of saying I'm going to miss you but does not want to show it.”

"Right. Anya Anya Anya.”

The four made their way into the departure hall, Raven and Anya stood to the side and allowed their sisters the time they needed by helping to check Clarke in and not disturb their moment as a married couple. Raven and Anya were going to miss Clarke around for four months and they were more than prepared to handle a miserable and pouty Lexa. Once they had checked in, Lexa and Clarke made their way back over to the other pair and Raven immediately hugged Clarke.

“I'm gonna miss ya for a while Clarkey.”

“I'm going to miss you too Reyes. Look after Lexa for me.”

“I will. Promise.”

Clarke separated from Raven and moved on to hug Anya, who was actually tearing up.

“Are you crying?”

“Shut up Clarke. I'm going to miss you for a while. You damn well better skype.”

“I will. And take good care of Lexa for me.”

“I will. Now go say sappy things to your wife.”

Clarke gave one final squeeze before she turns around to look at the gorgeous and most beautiful woman in the world. Her one and only wife, smiling sadly and she knew they would be missing each other like crazy.

"Hey." Clarke walked up to Lexa and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck while Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist.

“I'm going to miss you like crazy, but I want you to do a great job there and come home a proud artist. And the best one in the whole wide world.” Lexa says as she leans in to rest her head on Clarke's forehead.

“After this trip, I promise I'll stay home forever. I promise I'll come back to you my love. Text me, call me and skype me everyday.”

“I promise. Clarke there's something I need to tell you….”

‘Flight 274 now boarding.’

“Tell me over the phone when I get there. I got to go.”

Clarke smiles and leans in to kiss her wife's lips that she never ever grew tired off and Lexa kissed her back with all her might and love. The cherished what little time they had left before moving apart and hugging each other one last time before Clarke walked over to the security gate. She waved at her wife and her sisters before turning her head forward and disappearing through the gate.

“Did you tell her?” Anya asks her sister who had her hand rubbing her abdomen as she watched Clarke disappear through the gate.

“No. I plan to keep it as a surprise until she gets back.”

“Four months Lexa. It would be obvious by then.”

“I know. But she'll love me for it.”

* * *

 

“Raven, please tell me Lexa is doing fine? She's been looking sick and she just keeps telling that she's fine.” Clarke paced back and forth in her hotel room as she wondered why Lexa was acting weird.

“Clarke stop worrying. Lexa's fine. Here, mom can prove it to you.” Abby enters the screen full of smiles as she looked at her daughter.

“Relax honey. You worry for nothing. Lexa is fine, happy as her usual self and doing work as per normal.” Abby smiles warmly and Clarke finally lets out a long sigh before sitting back down on the chair.

“Why do I feel like she looks sick and tired?”

“Honey, I'm your mother and I'm a doctor. I checked her out. She's fine okay. Now stop worrying and go get some sleep. Lexa's at work with Anya. So when she comes back I'll get her to call you alright?”

“Alright mom. Thanks. See ya Raven. Say hi to Anya for me.” Clarke waves before switching off the call.

Raven and Abby let out a sigh and immediately slumps back into their seats. Lexa was doing fine at all. She wasn't at work. She was in her room throwing up because of her morning sickness. Two months pregnant and she was really miserable. Abby was called over when Raven didn't know what to do or how to help and just as Abby comes over, Clarke makes a skype call because Lexa wouldn't pick up her phone.

They all knew the news that Lexa was pregnant and that they had been trying for a baby for quite sometime. Abby was so proud that she was going to be a grandmother as was Marcus who was going to be a grandfather. Lexa had been wanting to tell Clarke before she left but because of time constraint, she didn't get the chance. Also, she didn't want to tell Clarke over the phone because it wasn't the way she wanted to tell Clarke about them going to be mothers.

“Ill go check on Lexa. I can't believe we lied to Clarke about this.” Abby speaks up to Raven who groans knowing it was her idea to act cool and calm in front of Clarke so as to not draw attention to Clarke that they were lying.

“Well if we tell Clarke that she is sick because of her being pregnant, Clarke would go nuts. We both know how she is.”

"I know. Haix..... alright. Two more months and this lying business is over. Got it?” Abby warns Raven who nods her head and smiles gleefully before Abby shakes her head and walks into Lexa's bedroom.

The bathroom door was open and Abby knew Lexa was still inside. She made her way in to find Lexa leaning over the toilet bowl and one of her hand was placed on her stomach. Abby smiled as she remembered when she had the same symptoms when she was pregnant with Clarke.

“How are you doing Lexa?” Abby walks over and kneels down beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

“I feel horrible. I can imagine how you went through it.” Lexa croaks as she rests her head on her arm.

“Well, it will blow over sooner or later. This is only in the early stages and the nausea will be there most for the time. So plenty of rest and water will help to settle you down.”

“Clarke?”

“She doesn't know if you're asking. Raven made me lie to my own daughter. But of course we would know that Clarke will flip when she finds out that you both are going to be mother's.”

“Well at least for once Raven knows how to shut her trap and not tell the whole world about the secrets or ideas we tell her.” Lexa groans as Abby continued to rub her back.

“Well, I said to her that if she told Clarke, I'll put her on the operating table and skin her alive with my surgeon knife. And she immediately shut her mouth. Although I was just joking, she thinks it's not funny. So why not.”

Lexa lets out a breathy laugh before throwing up again in the toilet bowl, Abby holding her hair back and she rubbed her back, ensuring her that she will be fine. Once Lexa's nausea had passed, she helped the young mother to be to wash up and get her into bed. Tucking her in, she kissed Lexa's forehead before closing the curtains and switching off the light to let her sleep.

Abby then went back into the kitchen where Raven was on the computer, chomping on Cheetos before turning to look at Abby and smile.

“My sister in law still alive?”

“Yup. She'll be fine. And I'll make chicken soup for lunch and dinner.”

"God i love that mom. It's like we don't need to be sick to have that.”

“Well Lexa is in the stages of having nausea and vomiting so she needs something that she can have and relax.”

“Man, it’s a good thing me and Anya don't want kids. Or I'll be suffering like Lex there.”

“Pregnancy is the most beautiful thing in the world Raven. You have that glow with you, a little human growing inside of you that you carry for 9 months and then those beautiful eyes that look right back at you when their born, along with those tears of joy that you see coming out of your partners eyes as you both touch those 5 mini fingers for the first time.”

Raven all but gave Abby a look of disgust because she was always squeamish about such things and how exceptionally cheesy it sounded.

“Okay mom. I think only Lexa and Clarke would listen To that kind of shit. Me and Anya, no matter how beautiful and valiant it sounds, we still find it gross.”

“That's because your brain is so full of shit most of the time, that's why it's dumb and stupid to you.” Abby scolds before taking out vegetables to start cutting.

“Fine fine.” Raven groans again before hiding herself behind the laptop screen, having been scolded by Abby.

“So, have you guys decided what to surprise Clarke when she comes back on her birthday?”

“All settled. Me and Anya along with Lexa planned everything already. Just waiting for time to come when we can start getting it together. And Clarke would be so so happy, she'll love us for life.”

“I think she's already past beyond that point of loving you guys.” Abby perks and eyebrow up at Raven before giving her an amusing look.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Clarke sat at the airport, her four months finally over and she was waiting for Lexa to come pick her up. She had just landed about 15 minutes ago and that she was so extremely excited and happy to be home. She had every thought of fucking her wife when they get back home. She was still worried about the time when she thought that Lexa was sick but of course she trusted her mother that Lexa was fine. She couldn't concentrate as she wanted to jump into her wife's arms and kiss her. But only to her disappointment, her own mother walks through the door and smiles.

Nonetheless, she was happy to see her mother, but she wanted Lexa first.

“Hey honey.” The two woman embraced in a hug.

“Hey mom. God I missed you so much.”

“Rubbish. You miss Lexa more than anyone else. Don't even think about lying to your mother Clarke. I know you all too well.”

Clarke chuckled before removing herself from her mother and kissed her mothers cheeks before they made their way over to the car. It was around 7 at night and she could see the moon clearly in the sky with the stars. How she missed laying on the hood of the car with Lexa at night and gaze at the stars together.

"So where is Lexa mom?”

“Well, she had to work late and she's terribly sorry for not being able to pick you up. She has been busy at the office with Anya and they work late sometimes that Raven has to go all hell bent down to the office to get them to come home.”

Again Abby lied. She knew they had surprise planned for Clarke and she had to make up a story just to cover up things.

“Huh. I see. Well, I'll just have to wait until she comes home then.”

“Don't worry sweetie, Lexa is excited to see you too. She can't stop talking about how she misses you all those four months. Now just sit back and sleep okay? Don't worry.”

Clarke smiles sadly and she turns to look out the window. She missed Lexa's hot breath on her lips, her green emerald eyes that stare deep into her soul every night before they go to bed. After an hours drive, Abby pulled into the street that Clarke had first met Lexa, never getting tired of the way she saved her wife's life that night along the street from crazy Ontari. The lights in the shop were off and knowing Lexa didn't open the shop that day because she was away at the office with Anya. Abby had parked the car outside the shop, saying that she won't be staying long and help Clarke up the stairs.

They made their way through the back door, crossing the garden that they got married in and she was the happiest person alive. But then, she realised the kitchen and the apartment upstairs was deathly quiet and she realised that she had come home to an empty home. Again, she felt disappointed but she made her way upstairs and the lights switched on.

“Happy Birthday!”

The crowd in the room cheered as Clarke laughed and had totally forgotten that it was her birthday that day because she was so excited to see Lexa again. Raven, Anya, Indra, Roan, Marcus, Nyko and Gustus were smiling as the cake was in front of her.

“Oh my god guys. Thank you. I can't believe I totally forgot about my birthday. Seriously guys. Thank you.” Clarke smiled widely but then again, her heart ached as she realised Lexa wasn't around to wish her with her family and friends.

“Well Clarkey, we kept it a secret and we planned this a whole month ago. So of course, we missed ya.” Raven smirks clearly knowing her friend wanted her wife right now. All of them noticed that Clarke wanted Lexa at this moment in time and they all but put the cake aside and they each gave her a hug. Anya walks over and grabs Clarke by the shoulders and turns her towards the stairs.

“Your first present is in the shed. Go.”  
Clarke then bolted without looking at the rest of the group who were all smiling happily as they waited behind to let Clarke see her wife and the surprise she had waiting for her. Clarke ran across the street, not caring about the cars that were coming by and she pushed opened the shed door. No Lexa. Clarke immediately let out a sigh, thinking that her wife was in there, but definitely not. But what caught her attention was the small box that was tied up with a ribbon.

Clarke made her way over and saw her name on the small card that was attached to the box. It was clearly Lexa's handwriting and she pulled the ribbon apart as fast as she could and opening the cover of the box. There, she found a photo. Clarke picked it up to have a look at the picture and Clarke gasped. It was an ultrasound scan of a baby growing in a womb. Clarke immediately felt tears running down her face and she heard the shed door close behind her.

Clarke whipped around, crying, and she saw her beautiful wife, her hair tied up in a messy bun, her green emerald eyes sparkling widely at her and her baby bump that was clearly showing through her baggy shirt.

“Hello love.” Lexa smiled and Clarke immediately ran forward to crash her lips against Lexa's.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wanted to. But then I thought maybe I would just wait until your birthday to tell you. Since you come home on your birthday.”

Clarke smiles and laughs as she was overjoyed with happiness. Clarke bent down on her knees and held Lexa's stomach, pulling her shirt up and kissing her stomach. Lexa smiled and had tears in her eyes as she watched Clarke kiss her belly many times over.

“Hey baby. It's mommy. I finally get to be with you and your other mummy. I love you and your mummy so much. I can't wait to have you in our arms in a couple of months.” Clarke whispered before placing another kiss to her stomach and she felt a small kick at the spot where she had placed a kiss.

“Is it a boy or girl?”

“I don't know. I said I wanted to wait until you came home before we find out together.” Clarke stands up and kisses Lexa again.

“God. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Clarke.”

* * *

 

It was just a normal average day at the cupcake shop, Raven and Lexa working together as usual because Clarke was out at the gallery, getting some final papers signed before coming home. Raven was outside working on the cashier and Lexa was doing the icing of her cupcakes. She was very heavily pregnant, already 9 months pregnant. She would be due anytime soon but clearly the joke was that the baby was as stubborn as Clarke and Lexa themselves that she didn't want to come out to the world yet. Lexa's feet was killing her from carrying their little angel and Raven would come and tease her about it occasionally.

“Okies Lexa. All the strawberry cupcakes have been sold.”

“Alrighties. What about the rest?” Lexa asks as she turns to look up at Raven who was looking at the notepad that had all the remaining cupcakes written on it.

“We're still good on chocolate pudding, hazelnut, red velvet and the rest. Only strawberries are sold out.”

“Alright.”

Lexa suddenly felt a jolt of pain in her stomach and she dropped the icing holder on the counter.

“Hey you alright Lexa?” Raven walked over immediately, holding Lexa by the arm.

"I think my water just broke." Lexa looked up at Raven who starred back in horror.

“Oh fuck.”

Lexa then let out a heavy breath as she clutched the tip of the table hard as she felt a contraction come through.

“Oh fuck! What do I do, what do I do? Holy shit I don't know what to do. What should I do?” Raven was starting to panic and Lexa immediately yanked her down by her shirt to her eye level and stared straight into her eyes.

“You are going to fucking calm down and then you are going to help me to the hospital.” Lexa's tone was dead serious and she could tell that Lexa was already in a lot of pain. Raven didn't say another word and bolted out the door, placing the open sign to close before struggling to get the keys out of her pocket and make her way over to the car as fast as possible.

Raven felt her hands shaking as she tried her best to put the key into the ignition and started the engine. She didn't know how to deal with such situations and she really saluted Lexa for remaining calm. She drove down to the front of the shop, clearly still in a state of hysteria and she jumped out of the car and ran straight in to find Lexa panting hard. She was in a lot of pain and Raven didn't know whether to even touch a finger on Lexa.

“What the fuck are you standing there for? Help me.”

Lexa screamed at Raven who ran forward and placed her arms around Lexa, getting her out the door and into the back seat. Raven was shaking terribly as she got Lexa into the car. She wanted to use her phone to text or call anyone but clearly she was panicking too much to even think. Raven drove down the road like a maniac, going past traffic in order to reach the hospital. Raven just prayed that she wouldn't get pulled over by the cops for speeding because she clearly understood that Lexa was trying her best not to scream in pain and every time she turned to look at the back, Lexa was gripping onto the handles so hard, her knuckles went white.

"Just hang on Lexa. Will get there.” Raven assured her only to be yelled back at.

“Are you fucking with me right now? Seriously Raven? To hang on? Because I don't know if I fucking CAN!!!”

“Do you want me to call Clarke and Anya?” Raven again panicked because she was so stupid for asking a dumb question.

“No. Why don't you fucking call the entire police department? Or even better, the fucking air force?”

"Jesus Christ.” Raven breathed as she circled into the driveway of the emergency side for the doors.

Raven prayed that Abby was on shift so at least she wouldn't have to stand there and deal with the insults and sarcasm that were coming out of Lexa's mouth. She didn't blame the woman for being such. She knew that she was in terrible pain and she just let Lexa rant and rave at her. Lexa will apologise later anyway.

Once she parked the car, Raven went running through the door frantically, asking for help. Two male nurses came running out to the car, a wheel chair in bound and they carried Lexa out of the car and into the wheelchair, pushing her in and getting her to a room.

“Are you a relative?” The nurse asked as Raven followed along.

“I'm her sister in law.”

“Is she married?”

“Uhhhh yes yes. She's married. Uhhhh I'll call her wife now.” Before Raven could flip out her phone, Lexa grabs her wrists so hard, she thought her bones were broken.

“You are not leaving me.” Lexa glared at the younger brunette who followed into the room and they got Lexa onto a bed, preparing her for delivery.

“But I need to call Clarke Lexa. She wants to be here. Not me.” Raven shook again as Lexa gripped her wrists as she felt the contractions come and go, pain visible on Lexa's face. Raven had no choice but to switch hands and call Clarke.

Clarke was driving on the road, heading home happily to help her wife when a call came through.

“Yes Raven?”

“Yeah uhhhh, Lexa just went into labor and I need you here. I uhhh I can't think. Please help?” That's when Clarke heard Lexa scream and Clarke immediately sped up towards the hospital. She didn't even reply Raven and hung up the phone, wanting to get there as fast as she could.

Clarke also called Anya, who said that she would leave work immediately and Abby who was currently out for break with Marcus. Clarke was panicking as well. It was the moment where she was going to see her daughter soon and she couldn't wait to see her. Raven must be having a hard time for sure.

“Lexa please. You need to breathe. If you don't breathe, you will pass out Lex.”

“Don't fucking start with me Raven. I don't need that shit from you.” Lexa glared at Raven before squeezing Raven's shirt harder.

“God. Where is Clarke when you need her?”

* * *

 

Clarke ran through the hospital, searching desperately for Lexa's room. She didn't want to miss the birth of her child and she asked every staff or nurse where she could find them. After finding the information out from Dr. Jaha who was there, she raced up the stairs and to the room. She opened the door to find Raven being pulled down by Lexa. Doctor Elizabeth was there, who will be helping to deliver the baby sat in front of Lexa's already spread open legs. Raven looked like she was about to pass out from the scene happening in front of her.

“Clarke thank god. Take over for me please. I can't watch this shit.” Lexa wasn't letting Raven go and so Clarke had to run around the other side and grip Lexa's other hand.

"Oh baby, you're doing so good. You're so strong. You can do it love.”

Lexa was breathing so hard, she was pushing her head back into the bed as the pain was so intense that she couldn't believe it that she hadn't passed out yet.

“Alright Lexa. You can push now.” Doctor Elizabeth said as she concentrated back at Lexa's opening.

Raven’s face had gone white, knowing she didn't expect to be in such a situation ever in her life. Lexa screamed with all her might as she pushed their baby girl out, Clarke kissing Lexa's head as she did so and gripped her hand so hard, assuring her that everything will be alright. With one last final push, both Clarke and Lexa heard the cries of their baby girl, and tears left both their eyes. Lexa let go of Raven's tshirt collar and immediately Raven crashed to the floor. She had passed out from seeing Lexa give birth and the baby that had left her vagina made her pass out.

“Congratulations you two. You have a healthy baby girl.” Dr. Elizabeth walked over to Lexa and handed their little miracle into their arms before walking over to check on Raven.

“Hey baby girl.” Clarke cooed as she placed a kiss on their baby's head. She had crystal blue eyes just like her mother and brown hair like her other mother. She was beautiful.

“Tris. We should name her Tris.” Lexa said as she looked up at Clarke.

“I love it and I love you both.”

Clarke and Lexa kissed, Lexa clearly reenergised after receiving the kiss. Just then, Anya comes bolting to the door, almost tripping over her own wife who was passed out on the floor.

“What the hell happened?”

* * *

 

2 hours later….

Raven was groaning as the whole group laughed at her. Abby was smirking because clearly the talk of the time was about how Raven passed out from seeing her own sister in law giving birth to a baby and Anya almost stepping on her face.

“Awwww looks like the Only Raven Reyes is squeamish. Act so tough and has a bloody smart mouth, yet at the slightest view of seeing your own sister in law push a baby out, you faint.” Clarke teased as the rest of them laughed.

“Shut up Griffin. Just shut up.” Raven spat as she placed a pack of ice on the back of her head.

"Why Raven? Don't have anything smart to talk back with?” Lexa said softly, still tired from pushing a baby out just two hours ago as Clarke laid in bed next to her and rubbed her hair backwards.

"You need rest Lexa. So I'm not going to argue with you about this at all.”

“Well Raven, just admit it. You're afraid of babies coming out of a vagina.” Anya teases this time round.

“Hey, you were the one who almost stepped on me trying to come through the fucking door. So don't even think about it.”

“Now now kids. Be nice. We still have the little one asleep and the bigger one needs rest as well. So how about we all head home, let Raven clear her thoughts and we all come back tomorrow?” Marcus smiled as he placed his arm around Abby's shoulders.

“You four can go ahead. I'm staying with Lexa.”

“Alright. You get some rest Lexa. Doctors orders. And Clarke, let your wife rest.” Abby warned knowing what happened the last time Lexa was in the hospital and that she caught them having sex.

“Yes mom. Will be fine.”

“Alright then. You two sleep tight.” Abby makes her way over to Tris and kisses her head, citing how beautiful she is before she kisses both Clarke and Lexa on their forehead before walking off and out the door.

“See you two tomorrow.” Raven waves before leaving the room and Anya shoots both Clarke and Lexa a playful grin.

“Make sure Raven doesn't faint seeing a small fly along the corridor." Clarke teases again.

“I heard that asshole.” Came Raven's voice from the hallway.

“Love you too Reyes.”

“Alright, good night you two and congratulations. I love her already.”

With that, Anya walks out the door, shutting it quietly before taking off towards home. Clarke immediately snuggles closer to Lexa, laying her head on her shoulders as she closes her eyes to feel Lexa's slow breathing and her steady heartbeat. They were in heaven. Lexa had shut her eyes and breathed in Clarke's smell, let her nose fill with daffodils, the shampoo she had used all the time.

“I can't believe we're mothers now. Our little twinkle toes is sleeping over there. She's so beautiful.” Clarke whispered as she felt Lexa kiss her head.

“She has your beautiful eyes and I couldn't ask for more. It was so worth it.”

“Although I still feel bad for not caring about Raven when she passed out on the floor and the two of us were just gushing over our baby girl.”

“Nah. I don't regret it at all. I knew she would be fine. Dr. Elizabeth took care of her anyway. And Anya didn't step on her face either. So yeah. Lucky Reyes.”

Both girls laughed at what happened to Raven but they immediately shut their eyes again and relaxed into each other's touch.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke said it as nothing but a whisper.

“I love you too Clarke. Forever and Ever.”

“Forever and Ever. Until the end of time.”

“Until the end of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys. It's the end of the road for this story. I really had so much fun writing this fic. My first ever fic that I started because I couldn't get over the pain of losing Lexa in the 100 series and here i am writing the end of a story that had so much love and potential in the show. I wanted to show that love is love and that everyone deserves it. So thank you once again to all those who read this story, who stuck through my shit writing and the events that unfolded in this story. I never actually thought i would finish it, yet i did. So thank you. I love you guys so much. Don't worry, it is the end of one story but i still have others that I'm working on currently. My newest one is Married To My Assistant and the other is Sailing The Stars With Love. So if you do still want to read my works, you can go there if you like. Thank you guys. Hope to see some of you readers again somewhere. Goodbye. :)

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend of mine just opened a cupcake shop and that's how I got the idea to write. So i'll be writing this story and the other one that I have and will try to update both regularly. :D


End file.
